Fighting For Your Love
by RubyNury
Summary: Finally Haruka and Usagi confess their feelings to each other. Now there are Michiru and Mamoru to take the aftermath. Should girls act up to their feelings? Or should their lovers fight to get them back? Can love justify betrayal and heartbreaks?
1. Chapter 1: Unintentional Spies

**Fighting For Your Love**

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! I finally made up my mind to write a story about Haruka-Michiru-Usagi threesome (since I've been asked to do it several times after writing "Another Dream About Us", so here we are), and hopefully you would not want to kill me for what I'm going to do to our beloved girls :)_

_Those of you, who read my previous fanfic, "Another Dream", will find some references to the familiar events. I just could not miss my chance to use the certain moments from that story :)_

_Those who didn't… well, this story is NOT a sequel so just keep in mind the premise that Haruka and Usagi once were lovers, and it will do fine._

_As always, corrections, suggestions, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome._

**Dedications: **This story was written specially for those of you who requested a fanfiction about the threesome. Special thanks go to **Reader458** for always great ideas, constant support and encouragement. Without you, my friend, I wouldn't start all this in the first place ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it. I write only for fun.

**_Chapter 1. Unintentional Spies_**

** ~ * ~ o ~ * ~**

You laugh light-heartedly; he probably said something really smart and funny.

The sound of your laughter, like the tinkling silver bells, tingles and vibrates in every nerve of my body.

You look so happy today. And so unbelievably beautiful. Strange, why haven't I realized it before? Those cerulean eyes with long lashes… they remind me of the midsummer sky. Or those mild lips… oh what generous kisses of all kinds they give. Believe me I know for sure. And that creamy tender skin… you don't even know how it always touches me when I can see the tiny blue veins through your fragile and delicate skin.

And there are your cute ears, your sensitive neck, your small fingers - everything in your magnificent body enthralls and captivates me in the sweetest way. And that tiny spot on your inner thigh… By the way, does _he_ know about it, about what it does to you? As I know your reaction when I softly lick that spot with the tip of my tongue or brush against it with my lips? Can _he _make you shudder with pleasure and beg for more without even touching you? Can _he_ make you feel _that _needed and desired? Can _he_… care about you more than I do?

I doubt he can. Not like _I_ do anyway.

And yet… you choose him, over and over again. For so many years. Why? What is there so special about him that you devote all of yourself to him completely?

…

The tall girl heaved a groan and leaned back on the thick trunk of a tree growing behind her. She had been sitting here for a while, enjoying a beautiful day with its warm sunshine, soft murmur of the trees, its bright sky and the mild caress of her beloved wind. And the day had been beautiful indeed, serene and peaceful… until her teal eyes caught the sight of a familiar couple walking in the alley hand in hand.

It must have been an irony of fate that a handsome tall guy with the short black hair and piercing dark-blue eyes together with his girlfriend, who had the huge navy-blue eyes and long golden tresses made in two cute odangoes, chose the same ground for staying and enjoying each other.

They had not even noticed the presence of another girl; she was disguised by the shade of the tree and the mid-high bushes that grew along the area, separating the walking ground and the lawn.

It had been hardly some minutes after their arrival but the sandy blonde already started to hate her formerly favorite refuge. Of course she tried her best not to pay attention to the couple and continue enjoying her day off but the sounds of their talk and the bursts of their laughter made her efforts go in vain. Besides, her concerned gaze now and then reverted to the beautiful and charming girl who was obviously happy to spend time with her boyfriend.

The tall girl heaved another groan and closed her eyes, her head hitting the tree with a decent thud. Rubbing the sore spot the blonde muffled a few curses and angrily eyed the man who was whispering something into the girl's ear making her giggle. Something pricked at the sandy blonde's heart at this sight.

…

Oh great, now what?!

Come on guys, you gotta be kidding me! Kissing again? Hey I'm still here! Oh stop it!

You blockhead, you have been dating her for so many years already, and you still don't know what kind of kisses she likes!

If I were you I would grab her with my arms, pull close and kiss her so fiercely that she loses the sense of time and space and would forget who she is or was but mine.

Wait, hold on, what am I thinking about? I can't just walk up to them and go like '_You know, Mamoru-san, you are holding her wrong. She likes it in a bit different way. Oh and by the way, add some heat because she doesn't feel desired._'

Or, what would be even better, take your hands off her, don't drive me insane.

Why on Earth do I all of a sudden care so much about what he does, and how you react to his words, kisses, touches…? Koneko, you are still mine, right?

'_Yeah, sure, you wish! Is it not enough that you've got your sea goddess already?! Now you dare have your eyes on the moonlight princess as well? That would be too good for you! Don't you think so?_'

Right, damn it. Moreover, what am I supposed to do if one fine day you – all of a sudden, by some miracle! – will come to stay?

The familiar warmth spreading below of the stomach gives me the idea of _what_ exactly I – no, better "we" – will do.

But the warmth spreading in my heart at that thought is something new. Unexpected. What does it mean? I feel so warm and good inside just thinking that you might come to stay. To stay with me.

But what is that? Why, it hurts now.

Oh, sure… _you _are reaching out for him, of your own will. I still cannot get what you find in him to love for. I am afraid I never will.

That soft blush looks so lovely on your cheeks. If only I knew why you never shine so brightly when you look at me... I wish you did, Koneko. I wish you did.

…

"Jealous?" A soft melodic voice resounded from behind. Another girl kneeled next to her gracefully.

"Eh?" Haruka did not expect anyone to find her here, and she was too deep in thoughts to understand right away what the newcomer asked.

"Nothing, never mind", the aqua-haired girl whispered aside. And then added louder, "Mamoru-san loves her so much…"

"Um, looks like." The taller girl tried her best to sound as if she agreed entirely but the slight sarcasm leaked out through her tone.

Michiru stealthily glanced at her lover, the latter's eyes were shaded with the sunglasses. But the aqua-haired girl knew where Haruka's gaze was glued to. Recently her beloved sandy blonde became a kind of mystery for Michiru, unreadable and inscrutable. Time after time the ocean senshi happened to stumble upon her lover, drowned deep in thoughts, distant and silent.

Of course Haruka would snap out of her reverie and smile to Michiru at times like this, but for a few first seconds her teal eyes would look faraway, and that is how the aqua-haired girl knows there is something else on her lover's mind.

Come to think of it, there was no mystery at all. It was ridiculously obvious. Her Ruka was falling in love with the golden-haired princess, and all she, Neptune, could do was just to watch… and wait. It would pass, Michiru was sure. Haruka's romantic adventures always passed. This time it was just taking a bit more time and patience… than usual.

But maybe… maybe all those sessions (no matter how hot and fun they were) were a not so good idea after all. If only she could turn back time… she would not let this happen. All of this.

It seemed that now it was time to pay the price for her carelessness. Michiru's only hope was that the price would not be too high… Not losing Haruka. Not losing her love.

…

"Do you think he knows?" Michiru blew away a few stray locks from her forehead.

Haruka removed her sunglasses and looked at the girl intently.

"Are you serious?" She slightly shook her head, casting a glance to the obviously happy couple not far from them. "Definitely, he doesn't." She paused for a second and added thoughtfully, "Hopefully, he doesn't."

…

They got up to their feet and smiled to each other.

"Do you want to go home?" Haruka asked wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist and kissing her on the forehead.

Michiru rested her head on the shoulder of the sandy blonde and smiled dreamily.

"Can you take me to the seashore instead? I miss my element badly. And I want to spend the rest of the day with you…"

Haruka grazed Michiru's cheek with her hand and slowly kissed her on the lips.

"Anything for you, love." She replied lovingly. "By the way, do you want to bring along food? We could have a small picnic on the beach as you like it."

Michiru grinned joyfully.

"That would be nice. And we don't need to take much food since Usagi-chan obviously isn't going with us. I think she has a better company for now." With this, the beauty slipped out of the taller girl's arms playfully and ran to the yellow car that was parked not so far.

Haruka let out a small laugh at her lover's comment and rushed to catch up with Michiru, but not before taking a stealthy glance at the charming young creature with the golden odangoes and emitting quiet sigh.

"A better company, huh? So you say…"

** ~ * ~ o ~ * ~**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter In The ‘Crown’

**Fighting For Your Love**

**A/N: **_Hello everyone!_

_First of all, __**Reader458, lostinhersong, Unlove You, **__thank you very much for kind reviews. You encourage me to write faster ;)) Also thanks to those people who added my story to their favorite lists, it's very nice of you :)_

_Well, next chapter is at your service. You will find out how it all started._

_Oh, before I forget, in this story I'll use a lot of flashbacks because the story begins… umm, in the middle of the action, so flashbacks are the way to show what was before our heroes got here :)) Please bear with me._

_Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter ;)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon :) I just love it.

_**Chapter 2. Encounter In The 'Crown' Arcade**_

Walking away Outers didn't see that golden-haired girl finally noticed their presence. Mamoru went to buy some ice-cream for her and soft drinks for him, and the girl was waiting for him on the nearest bench enjoying coolness of tree's shade after spending too much time in the sun. Having ice-cream was absolutely the best idea for now.

Usagi's azure eyes watched intently how two beloved senshi of sky and ocean slowly disappeared in the verdure of the park. They looked so beautiful and graceful, so mysterious and very much in love together…

Golden blonde recalled the sight of Haruka's arm holding Michiru's waist so fondly, and quiet sigh escaped her lips.

"No use, Usa, don't even try…" she whispered to herself. "Enjoy your Mamo-chan. He's the best for you, remember?"

Resting her head on the bench's high back, Usagi closed her eyes and let her memory carry her back in time. When everything was so smooth and clear. When she didn't have to hide some part of her feelings for they were all happy and bright and belonged only to her Mamo-chan. Old good times…

Soft teasing smile played on her rosy lips when Usagi remembered that encounter in the arcade 'Crown'. The one that changed her life irreversibly. Not that she minded it, though. Her present life was almost perfect. It was even better than several moths ago. Mamoru seemed to adore her and cherish her even more than it was in the beginning of their relationship (if it was possible).

'_If only…_' she cut herself off like she did every time when her mind made an attempt to evoke image of a tall person with tousled sandy hair and unfathomable emerald eyes whose hands were both strong and tender and lips so ardent and insatiable. It was strange, Usagi didn't know why but she grew to miss Haruka every day that she couldn't see her. Maybe that's why waiting for their next 'session' every week recently became hardly tolerable.

The golden blonde loved recalling their encounter. The first of many that followed.

Not that Outers moved out of city or refused to contact with inners and all, but they saw each other very seldom because each one got own business to do, and even Usagi didn't have much time to keep in touch with her elder friends for her study in the university required her full attention (and will-power).

That's why she didn't expect that one fine day she'd meet both of them in such ordinary place as the 'Crown' arcade. She kept smiling, remembering details…

*** Flashback ***

My second milkshake was finally done when confident palms covered my eyes.

"Mamo-chan?" I smiled joyfully placing my hands over those warm ones and removing them.

It couldn't be him of course since he must have been at work right now but I couldn't think of anyone else in the moment. I wished it was him… I wished that so badly.

"Wrong answer, Koneko-chan", hot breath caressed my skin sending involuntary shivers down my spine. That soft husky voice and those unforgettable words I would recognize immediately among all others of the world.

I couldn't believe my ears. You…? Here…?

Her respond brought me back to the past, to that one wild hot night we shared. I tried to suppress my blush feeling all warm inside. Oh Haruka-san, you're doing this to me again…

Mild lips touched my cheek. Purposely or not but she kissed the corner of my mouth. '_Breathe, Usagi, breathe, she doesn't mean to seduce you again. After all these years… Why would she want to do it? Oh even if she means to, not here, right in the arcade's café, don't be ridiculous. No, I mean, she doesn't mean to seduce you at all, right? Right. Sure, you know that! So breathe again, cool yourself down._'

The tall blonde sat across me at the table and winked at me like she knew what I was thinking about. Thank God I was sitting already for that strange weakness in my knees wouldn't let me stand on feet properly.

"It's so nice to meet you here", she murmured. "Do you come here a lot as usual?"

"Well, milkshakes here are still the best", I nodded at empty glass before me with a huge grin. "And my girls come here often too. We really love this place. All those memories, you know…"

Haruka arched her brow knowingly and leaned forwards a bit, her eyes fixed on mine, captivating, engulfing me. I almost forgot what it is like to be drowned into those enchanting lovely eyes of permanently changing color.

"I would never forget the place where I first met you, Koneko."

Ok, here we go again… Does she really have to be so sexy in daily life? It should be forbidden by law to have those enthralling twinkling eyes, and those luring lips that move so sensually while saying every word. Oh and that deep velvet voice with husky tint. And mild beautiful hands, and that silky hair… ooohh! '_Breathe, Usagi, breathe. She's just like that, it's not about you. Haruka-san is just flirtatious. Don't pay attention. Take it calm and easy._' Ha, I wish I could take it that simple.

Is it really Haruka-san's explicit sensuality that affects me so much or is it just my sexual hunger I wonder? Mamo-chan's been so busy with his work recently, all those 'really important projects'… Maybe this is really what it is, just a lack of sex. And of tenderness and care as well. We're experiencing a rather difficult period now I guess but my hope is that all this is temporary and will pass soon.

But the beautiful woman sitting across me doesn't make it any easier for me.

…

All of a sudden Haruka took Usagi's hand and turned it upwards, softly tracing the lines on the palm with her warm fingers.

"Haruka-san, what are you doing? People can see!" Usagi hissed and tried to pull her hand away. Her futile efforts made the charming wind senshi chuckle and tighten her grip on the small hand.

"Let them, I don't care", came the calm reply. "What's wrong about it? Maybe I'm just trying to foretell your future reading from your hands", she locked her mysterious teal eyes with surprised blue orbs.

Her thumb slowly and sensually trailed along the delicate wrist of Usagi bringing bright blush to girl's cheeks, then outlined the sides of her palm and unbending the smaller blonde's fingers brushed her fingertips against them.

"Beautiful hands. I remember them", she murmured, her fingers didn't stop caressing Usagi's even for a second. "They tell me you're on the verge of something really big and adventurous. Maybe you should follow their advice. But…" Haruka now held small hand with both of her hands, bringing them very close to own lips like wanting to kiss it. Usagi could feel warm breath of her vis-à-vis on her own fingers, and the heat was growing inside of her making her cheeks slightly blush again. "Hey, would you like to come to dinner with us on Friday? Michiru's cooking something new. Maybe you might wanna try it?" her voice was dangerously raucous again, sending tingles of anticipation throughout Usagi's body.

'_Is it still food we're talking about or is it something else?_' Usagi thought involuntarily.

Maybe it should have warned the girl but feeling that familiar heat inside she smiled and nodded, looking right into narrowed and twinkling teal eyes.

"I would love to." The golden blonde replied meaningfully.

…

"Am I missing something?" sweet voice resounded behind Usagi's back. The girl barely jumped out of her skin, trying to withdraw her hand out of Haruka's who obviously didn't hurry to release her that fast, and tried her best not to blush. Why oh why did she get herself into awkward ambiguous situation again? '_Because you lusted for Haruka-san_', her inner voice mocked at her not helping as always.

Michiru came closer to Haruka and fondly rubbed her shoulders smiling friendly at Usagi.

"Hello, Michiru-san. Nice to see you here", Usagi said politely. She decided to wait for another girl's reaction to what just happened before making up any ample excuses… ahem, lame excuses.

"Nice to see you too, Usagi-chan. Is Haruka coming on to you again? If she bothers you just tell me. I'll punish her in the name of Neptune", sea goddess laughed mirthfully and got a wide smile from the golden blonde.

…

'_Why haven't I noticed before how melodic and tender Michiru-san's laughter is?_' Usagi thought and felt shocked at her own thoughts. Here we go again. No, Usagi doesn't like women. She's not attracted to them sexually. Not attracted. And never was. Never, do you hear that? Ne-ver. Well, except for Haruka-san, once.

But for some weird reason the golden blonde couldn't tear her eyes away from delicate neck of the ocean senshi, of her full rosy lips, her soft yet high breasts, and slim waist clad in lovely white summer dress with big flowers' prints. She was so graceful, so exquisite and beautiful… Thank heavens none of senshi was looking at her right now busy with their own talk.

…

"Oh, Michi, please don't start it again", Haruka grunted playfully. Now she looked more like a rebuked child, not like a vamp young woman she was seconds ago. "I just invited Koneko to the dinner at our place."

"Of course, love, it looked _exactly_ like invitation. But we'll discuss it later", Michiru hid her playful smirk and warmly smiled at quiet Usagi. "Will you come, Usagi-chan?"

The smaller blonde smiled back and nodded, with a tiny bit of uncertainty this time.

"Wonderful. It will be delightful evening", Michiru cooed looking straight into Usagi's eyes for some long seconds before averting her attention to her lover and tenderly ruffling her short sandy locks. "Ruka-koi, let's go, we should be in another place in fifteen minutes. My apologies for leaving you so soon, Usagi-chan. Have a nice day."

…

When Michiru was passing by Usagi her fingers softly caressed the ivory skin of the golden blonde from the collarbone up to the neck and finished with a tender stroke behind her ear. '_How do they know that I have sensitive ears?_' Usagi thought fighting sensual shiver that went down her spine at Michiru's ever so slight touch.

"See you on Friday, Koneko", husky whisper almost painfully electrified all nerves in her body. Haruka's lips placed warm wet kiss right where Michiru's fingers finished their trail seconds ago leaving Usagi dumbfounded and slightly shuddering.


	3. Chapter 3: Young Family's Problems

**Fighting For Your Love**

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! Finally I managed to finish this chapter :)) Sorry it took me so long but at least it's longer than those previous ones (actually it's even longer than I ever intended to make it :))._

_It may be quite boring to read about Usagi and Mamoru to tell you truth but I needed to explain what their relations were like, why Usagi did what she did. Sorry for crumpled stuff. I'm not really good when it comes to describing Mamoru because of my mixed feelings towards him. Although, after numerous rewriting of that piece I finally came up with what I like. Hopefully you'll like it too. :)_

_Oh and please make sure you checked the rating ;) Because some adult stuff will begin soon. Just have a little patience (*grins* I really love that song by 'Take That') :) _

_And lastly, please don't hate Haruka. And don't kill me, too :))_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon :)

_**Unlove You, Reader458, Lord James Ares, guy**__ – thank you very much for your kind reviews! They mean so much to me! :))_

_And all those who added this story to their favorite lists – thank you too :)) I take it as your silent compliment if you don't mind ;))_

_Okay, on with the story._

_**Chapter 3.**__** Young Family's Problems**_

After that encounter in the game center days crept mockingly slowly. Usagi didn't know what to expect from Outers this time. Her intuition prompted her that it wouldn't be some ordinary dinner simply as that but... '_Of course it can't be what you want it to be_' her inner voice insisted. Poor girl tried to fight all the naughty thoughts that had been filling her mind since the day she met Haruka's charming eyes again. And yet she couldn't forget the tender sound of Michiru's laughter.

She called them later to confirm their appointment, and after hearing aqua-haired girl's soft voice over the phone moonlight princess found herself being torn between anxiety and anticipation which made waiting till Friday hardly endurable.

Thousands and thousands of thoughts flowed through Usagi's mind, guesses, questions, expectations, desires, fears… they didn't leave her alone even for a second.

Agitation and impatience were growing inside of Usagi making her even clumsier and dreamier than usual. But she tried her best to conceal those feelings and pay more attention to her boyfriend trying to revive former passion of their relationship.

…

They've been living together for a couple of years already, and even though the man swore he loved her the same way the golden-haired beauty could feel that sometimes he was simply tired to have her around. Even though he insisted that he was tired only because of his work women sense those kinds of things very well, and Usagi knew that in Mamoru's case it was more than that.

Although some part of it was true, Mamoru has been promoted recently and he tried his best to get used to his new position. Which meant long staff meetings, staying late in his office, some extra workload. He almost had no time for his dear Usagi since then but for some weird reason he felt relieved more than remorseful.

It's just a period he used to say to himself, every couple goes through this. We need just a bit more time to get accustomed to our new life.

What he meant by 'new life' Mamoru preferred not to think about. He decided to wait and see what happens. Making decisions that would entail serious changes and consequences was not an option. At least, not yet.

…

Coming back home the man tried to find the words to tell his girlfriend that he's got another meeting on Friday night. Ok, there supposed to be just his old fellows so it's not a work meeting but he really needed to have a gulp of fresh air by spending time with guys.

'_Usako will be furious…_' he thought. '_There's no way she will understand that I want to spend the Friday night with guys and not with her. But I just can't… Oh chap, what's wrong with you? You loved her so much! Where's your love now? I feel so confused. We definitely need some changes…_'

…

"Mamo-chan, you're home!" Usagi threw herself on his neck and nuzzled into his chest lovingly.

Mamoru wrinkled his nose without being noticed and mentally smacked himself for this kind of reaction. In the old days that affectionate gesture of hers would make him feel touched and warm inside but now it was '_kinda annoying…_' he confessed to himself.

Trying to rekindle former tenderness to his girlfriend the man embraced her slender body and softly pecked her on the top of the head. Sweet home fragrance of her hair warmed his heart and Mamoru even closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Usagi's body in his arms. Maybe everything wasn't that bad after all.

"Usako, honey…" he smiled kindly as she beamed at him. This Usako he loved most of all. Her cheerfulness and brightness seemed to be endless, and even when he was gloomy and dark her smile used to save him and give him hope for the better. Mamoru pecked her on the forehead and caressed her golden tresses feeling his uneasiness and anxiety calm down.

…

After having a light dinner they went to the living room to watch TV for a while before going to bed.

The black-haired man tiredly leaned back at the sofa at first but then changed his mind and caringly wrapped his arms around the girl who cuddled against him so contently. Her lips stirred in a sly smile when she teasingly played with the buttons of his blue shirt. Usagi unbuttoned a couple of upper buttons and let her palm sneak under his shirt caressing the smooth tanned skin of his muscular chest and shoulders… and she was very surprised when Mamoru delicately yet firmly removed her hand from under his shirt and kissing her palm held it in his grasp not letting her to continue her foreplay.

"I'm sorry, Usako, I'm very tired today", he muttered placing tender kiss on her temple and stroking her golden hair. "Let's just watch some TV and then go to sleep, alright?"

"Umm, yes, sure. I understand, Mamo-chan, your new position takes a lot of energy", she muttered trying her best to sound convincing and agreeable but hiding her saddened eyes. "Let's go to bed earlier then? It will help you feel better tomorrow."

"Thank you, dear." Mamoru embraced his girlfriend and kissed her forehead before returning his gaze to television.

His rejection hurt the girl and yet she tried to explain his actions to her protesting mind and aching heart. '_It'll be better in time, I'm sure. I need just to wait a bit. I should give him more space. Maybe seeing me rarer he will miss me more? They say it works sometimes. Oh, Mamo-chan… what's going on with us? I love you and you keep hurting me time after time. Everything's now about your work! But what about me? Do you have any love and attention left inside of you for me, your Usako?_'

…

Detached onlooker could easily say that none of two was really interested in what the blue screen showed. Both of them were deep in their thoughts and very distant despite they were still in the arms of one another.

Finally Mamoru couldn't bear the silence longer. He pulled back a little releasing the golden-haired beauty out of his arms and sat straight facing her.

"Usako, there is something I need to tell you. I hope you'll take it calm and will agree with me. Please don't get mad."

The girl felt like cold wrapped all her being. '_No, it can't be it…_' she thought in fear. '_Is he gonna tell me that it's over?! All those weeks when he was like a stranger to me, all those nights that we spent separately… no, I don't want to hear you dump me, Mamo-chan! Don't do that to me, not now, please!_'

But her outside façade remained soft and attentive. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Of course, Mamo-chan, tell me what it is, I'm sure that we will handle it in the best way possible."

Her boyfriend heaved a sigh and withdrawing one hand nervously ran it through his thick raven hair afraid to meet worried navy-blue eyes.

"I know we didn't get to spend much time together lately, and you probably would like to have me at home more often. But… I have a meeting on Friday. I'm not sure how long it will take because honestly saying it's not related to my job. My old friends offered to meet for a couple of beers or something."

Usagi let out an inaudible sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a second but Mamoru took it wrong and grasping both of her hands hurried to explain.

"I'm sure it won't be that long, sweet, but I have to go there. I haven't seen them for ages. And as much as I'd like to stay at home and spend the evening with you ('_Even if it's not really true…_' he thought half-heartedly feeling remorse for his lie) I don't know when I get the chance to meet them all again. I mean, they are busy too most of times, and it's a pure luck that we all can gather this Friday."

Mamoru let Usagi's hands go and cupped her face softly.

"I promise I'll spend the whole next weekend with you, and I won't say a word about my job." He said in a low voice looking deep into her eyes.

Usagi's heart missed a beat when for an instant she saw there the former Mamoru whom she loved so much. It was that caring and affectionate man who won her heart once.

She leaned in closer and touched his lips with hers ever so slightly and tenderly enjoying almost forgotten taste of his lips.

"It sounds as a wonderful idea, Mamo-chan!" she pulled back smiling brightly and got a relieved smile from her boyfriend who couldn't really believe that it was such easy task as it turned out. "Moreover you should not worry about me, take your time and have fun with your friends as much as you want, because I also… uh, have a meeting on Friday."

"Really? With who?" Mamoru asked carefully, his dark-blue eyes narrowed a little indicating his vigilance. Not that the man was jealous, he wasn't jealous kind of a person in the first place (especially since his feelings towards Usagi were not as strong as in the past), but at least he wanted to know where his Usako was going to spend time without him.

"I ran into Haruka-san and Michiru-san in the 'Crown' arcade the other day, and they invited me to dine at their place", Usagi explained with her charming smile and cute puppy eyes. "I must have forgotten to tell you about it but I was sure that you wouldn't mind. You don't mind me going there, do you?" her small hands tenderly grazed his hair and stroked his cheeks in the softest way making Mamoru close his eyes and reveling in the warm sensation that his girl evoked. She definitely knew how to make him give his consent to anything. "May I dine with them, please?"

The dark-haired man smiled at her pleading tone and opened his eyes.

"Sure, my baby, you may go there. I'll drive you to their place then before going to my meeting." Mamoru cupped Usagi's face and placed a long sweet kiss onto her lips taking her by surprise.

Something told the golden-haired girl that it was just an impulsive kiss from Mamoru that didn't mean to entail anything bigger so she let herself drown in so long desired sensation for while it lasted.

Everything wasn't that bad after all. Maybe there is still a chance for them…

* * *

As he promised, on Friday Mamoru gave his girlfriend a ride to the house where Outers resided.

The man stopped the engine and turned his face to Usagi with a kind smile.

"So, we're here. Will you make it home yourself or should I call taxi for you later?" he asked taking her hand and squeezing it caringly.

The golden blonde tilted her head a bit and made funny innocent face of a helpless baby before giving up and bursting in laughter with Mamoru following her.

"It's ok, Mamo-chan, I'll ask Haruka-san to drive me home. Or, if she can't I'll call taxi myself. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. See you tomorrow. I hope you will have a good time with your friends tonight", she smiled tenderly and ruffled his hair a little. "They probably missed you very much." Almost audibly underlying '_Just like I miss you._'

"Usako…" dark-blue eyes of the guy immediately filled with guilt for he wasn't stupid or unfeeling after all, but Usagi didn't let him continue as she kissed him tenderly and smiled.

"Sorry, never mind. You'll be all mine next weekend, right? I shouldn't complain now. I really hope that you will have wonderful time there. Believe me", she brightly smiled and motioned to open the door. "Well, I guess I'll better go now. They are probably waiting for me already."

"Hold on a second. Let me…" with this Mamoru unlocked doors and gallantly helped his beauty to get out of the car. "I'll wait here a bit, okay?" he said. "I mean if they are not home or something I'll drive you back home before going to the meeting."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan, you're so caring." Usagi pecked him on the cheek gratefully and quickly ran to the Outers' house.

…

"Ok, here we go…" Usagi took a deep breath and hovered a bit before ringing the doorbell.

Several minutes spent at the door waiting felt like eternity to the girl. Now, when Mamoru wasn't near to distract her all those feelings that she tried to fight and hide during this week came back and overwhelmed her again. The poor girl feared that sound of her pounding heart could be heard all across the city.

Her boyfriend was about to come and see what was wrong when the door finally opened and revealed a tall slender figure.

Weird but Usagi's heart missed a beat. Haruka seemed so attractive and… just breathtaking, the golden blonde couldn't tear her eyes away from the elder girl, nor she could say a word.

There were simple faded blue jeans on the elder girl and short white shirt, nothing even close to seductive kind of clothing, but the smaller girl's throat got dry all of a sudden. Those jeans made Haruka's legs look incredibly long and slender, and the shirt… Usagi gulped. Does she really mean to wear it so loose and held by only two buttons in the middle, leaving the rest of them unbuttoned and revealing her flat tanned stomach? Or it was just that Usagi came on wrong time and interrupted Haruka and Michiru enjoying each other?

The girl wasn't aware of her almost rude staring until the wind senshi raised her eyebrow in playful questioning gesture and smirked.

"Koneko", she purred softly, her voice almost physically touched and embraced the smaller girl's body, "my sweet little princess is finally here. Welcome."

'_Why am I blushing? She didn't even touch me!_'

All of a sudden that encounter in the 'Crown' seemed unreal to Usagi. It was like she was completely different person then, willing and desiring for Haruka to take the lead and… umm, do something nice. Now the girl felt like she was the shiest person in the world. Let alone infatuated like some high school girl.

"Hello, Haruka-san. Sorry if I kept you waiting", finally Usagi managed to mutter. As much as the girl wanted to let herself stay captured by those mischievous teal eyes of the elder friend ('_Oh just friend, really? - Shut up, you in there!_') she had something to do first, so she turned around and waved her hand to Mamoru showing that she was fine. Her boyfriend smiled and saluted Haruka before driving away.

"So, Mamoru-san brought you here himself, huh? How fitting. Hmm, even ironical I would say." Haruka leaned against the door frame blocking the way into the house for the smaller girl. She looked and sounded amused for some reason. And mysterious. Usagi couldn't guess why she was asking that if it was obvious. And what was fitting and ironical about Mamoru driving her here was also a question. Maybe it was Haruka's way to start a conversation, though?

Was it that or wasn't but her boyfriend's departure made Usagi feel much more free and relaxed around the playful blonde. The girl smiled and explained, "Mamo-chan's got another meeting tonight, so he decided to give me a lift to your place on his way there."

"A meeting tonight? That's interesting. For how long?" the taller blonde asked curiously.

"I don't know", Usagi shrugged missing the sly grin of Haruka. "He wanted to have some vent with old friends, and I thought why not. But I honestly think it'll take a while for they haven't seen each other like for ages."

"Would you like to stay overnight with us then?" Haruka asked out of the blue and got widened eyes from the smaller blonde. "Come on, make up your mind", her pleasant voice sounded a little husky again. "I'll drive you home safe and sound tomorrow, early in the morning if you want."

"I-I… am not sure that it's a good idea. I mean it's not really polite of me to abuse your hospitality. Dinner is nice but staying overnight… wouldn't it be too good for me?" Usagi sounded the pure courtesy itself while all her inner being was silently pleading Haruka not to buy this and keep persuading her to stay.

As if on cue the wind senshi shrugged with a charming smile and reasoned, "Well, if Mamoru-san gets to spend time with his friends you're always welcome to spend night with yours. I'm sure Michiru will be delighted to have you as our guest tonight. Moreover, I'm sure she will insist on your stay."

Haruka's words all of a sudden sounded more than ambiguous to Usagi and she mentally scolded herself for searching the double meaning in usual words of hospitality and politeness. Trying hard not to blush at own silliness the golden blonde smiled widely and thanked her elder friend for her nice invitation.

…

Finally the sandy blonde took a step inside of the house and gestured to Usagi to follow her.

The smaller blonde walked in the entrance hall and waited for the hostess to close the door behind them. Tension inside of the girl grew more as Haruka faced her and looking deep into her eyes whisked invisible stray strands off the golden blonde's cheeks.

"It's really sweet of you to come here", the wind senshi murmured leaning in a bit and placing both of her arms on the sides of Usagi's shoulders to the wall behind making the smaller girl gulp involuntarily. "It's been a long time…"

The golden blonde felt paralyzed, mesmerized, charmed just by the look of those enchanting enigmatic eyes of Haruka. It was getting almost hard to breathe when Usagi suddenly remembered something.

"Umm, Haruka-san… here, these are for you", she offered her friend a brown paper bag that spread the smell of something tasty. The moonlight princess let out a small laughter trying to ease the tension, "Don't worry I didn't bake them myself so you're safe to…"

Haruka didn't listen to her. Shaking her head, she pinned the smaller blonde against the wall with her own body and started devouring Usagi's lips.

"It's been so long since I got to kiss you, Koneko…" the beautiful wind senshi whispered placing a chain of hot kisses along the jaw-line of the smaller blonde before capturing her rosy lips in a long passionate kiss again.

The paper bag with cookies fell out of Usagi's trembling fingers as she rested her hands on Haruka's shoulders unable to decide whether to push the taller girl away or to pull her closer. Usagi let out a soft moan not even sure if it was protesting or encouraging. Haruka however took it as encouraging. Obviously.

It felt like Usagi lost all her will all of a sudden. Her body melted under the slightest strokes Haruka showered her with. For so long, she missed being kissed, being desired, being held… for so long.

Those brief casual kisses Mamoru used to give her lately weren't any satisfying, and the moonlight princess let herself to accept this unexpected gift.

'_We did this once… no harm if we have a little reminiscence now, right? It doesn't count, it just… ah, blast it all!_'

Usagi's shaky fingers made their way down and just as she dreamed several minutes ago they sneaked under Haruka's half-unbuttoned shirt to feel and caress that soft velvety skin, to make both of them shudder with sudden passion.

Going up with clear intention to pay her tribute to the luscious breasts Usagi was stopped by the tight hug of the beautiful sandy blonde which made her hands move back and trace the wind senshi's spine eliciting a soft moan from the latter.

"You didn't forget a thing, did you?" husky whisper warmed her ear sending shivers all over her body.

"I missed you too much to forget." Usagi replied honestly, her voice cracked on the middle of the sentence because Haruka leaned in again and tenderly brushed her lips against creamy shoulders of the smaller girl before going a bit lower and sucking onto the base of her neck. "Aah, Haruka-san!" suddenly the girl remembered that they could be heard and blushed at own rashness, quieting her voice. "It's too hard… don't…"

"Shh, don't command me. Not now", Haruka hushed her placing her index finger onto Usagi's lips before grinning wide and capturing them in a sensual kiss.

Melting in her strong caring arms. Dissolving in burning desire. Soaring in heavens. Usagi was moaning now and then as Haruka's skillful hands and mouth, and whole her magnificent body were pleasuring the young princess in the sweetest way. There were only kisses so far but… how expressive, arousing and artful those kisses were!

Out of the blue the forgotten thought and shame hit the golden-haired girl.

"Ah… Haruka-san, Michiru-san's…"

"… not here", Haruka replied smothering smaller girl's décolleté area with hot deliberate kisses. "She's waiting for us in the seaside cottage. I'm supposed to take you there."

But the spell was already broken. Bringing up Michiru's name seemed to disturb the peaceful state they both were in. Usagi stiffened under Haruka's hands that were sliding all over her body for a while until the sandy blonde got the silent hint and wryly smiled letting the smaller girl go.

"Ok…" Haruka cleared her throat, "as you wish." She straightened out her clothes making sure that all of the buttons except for two upper were buttoned up properly this time and hemmed something barely audible.

Pleading look of Usagi was hard to stand so the taller beauty smiled and winked at her showing that everything was fine.

"Shall we go now?" Haruka picked up the neglected bag with cookies and casually grabbed the keys from the nearby stand.

The golden blonde leaned closer and pressed her forehead against the taller girl's chest. "I'm sorry, Haruka-san, I think I lost control for a while…" she muttered unable to meet beautiful teal eyes.

"Hey", the wind senshi pulled back a little and lifted the girl's face up by her chin, her eyes emanated tenderness and mischief, "it was me who kissed you, not vise versa, remember? There's nothing for you to apologize for. And before you ask, I kissed you because I wanted to."

'_The truth is I just couldn't help it. You seemed so lost and sad speaking about Mamoru-san's meeting. I promised once I would do anything to keep you happy and smiling. And I hope you will never find out that I was going to give you just one kiss… before your sweet response ruined my plans._'

With this the sandy blonde walked out of the house whistling some happy tune. Usagi stood frozen for a while dumbfounded by her elder friend's totally unpredictable behavior.

"Odango Atama, are you coming? Let's get moving because Michiru will kill us for being so late." Haruka was all the way outside almost jumping with impatience.

The smaller blonde glared at the joyful person and started deliberately making her way to the car. "Why do I have the feeling that it's gonna be a long evening …?" Usagi grumbled to herself blushing fiercely. "And full of surprises too."


	4. Chapter 4: Friday Night

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! Finally it's here, the chapter 4 :) It's kinda long too (hmm, I wonder whether it's gonna be a constant tendency now) but it was so much fun to write it that I just couldn't stop. And despite my wish to make it sound more serious and balanced it turned out to be kinda fluffy._

_Some things may become clearer, some – quite opposite, but I hope you will like the chapter anyway._

_Just as always, any questions, comments-reviews, suggestions are welcome and appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon :) And I don't own mentioned below the song by Evanescence (My Immortal) as well. I just love those things with all my heart.

_**Unlove You, Reader458, Kuramo, guy, petiyaka,**__ I thank you all so much for your nice reviews as well as for reading and staying with me all this time. I love you guys :)) Thanks for your attention and support!_

_Big thanks also to all those people who read this story and keep clicking on its title again and again. I appreciate that too :)_

_I hope you all enjoy it!_

_**Chapter 4. Friday Night**_

They were riding outside the city for fifteen minutes already, silence in the car dense but surprisingly not awkward. Purring sound of engine started lulling Usagi to sleep when the sandy blonde who was giving her curious glances out of the corner of her eye now and then finally broke the silence.

"You're so quiet, Koneko. It's very unlike you", Haruka's lips formed a slight grin. "Is it something wrong?"

"Eh? Umm… no… no, I just…" Usagi clasped and unclasped her fingers trying to say something more coherent but the task was obviously not that easy for her at the moment. "Well… you just took me by surprise, that's all." She smirked. "I'm kinda… digesting."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Haruka touched the golden blonde's thigh for a second and made a serious face as if she was a psychotherapist ready to listen carefully to one's patient, but got a nudge from pouted princess and let out a small laughter.

Usagi just rolled her eyes and turned her face away to the window but not before the sandy blonde caught to see an amused smile that curved the girl's lips.

All of a sudden the smaller blonde let out a loud squeal and almost bounced in her seat. Not expected anything like this Haruka lost the control over the car and it made a large swing across the road before the sandy blonde straightened it back within seconds.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, did you see that?!" Usagi clapped her hands in pure delight.

Haruka quickly pulled the car to the side of the road and turned to the happy creature.

"What the hell has just happened?" she demanded.

Usagi's smile faded, shoulders drooped a little, she gave the sandy blonde her famous puppy eyes, and all in all looked like a cute guilty child.

Very guilty.

Very cute.

"I… um, I forgot that you're not Mamo-chan, he doesn't pay attention when I act like this… well, he got used to it already.", she muttered smiling sheepishly, "I kinda thought… that I saw a bunny there… in the bushes… it was so cute and…" the girl tried to point at the direction where she saw the thing but her voice trailed off as she met weird expression of the wind senshi's face, funny mixture of anger, relief, confusion and… laughter.

"A… bunny?!" Haruka shook her head in disbelief and rolled her eyes. "Oh God, we could've died in a traffic accident just because she seems to see _bunnies_…! You scared the hell out of me, Koneko. Don't do that again! If you see a bunny, a birdie, a flower, a deer or _anything_", the elder girl decided to emphasize the most important parts of her speech in hope that it'll settle into the golden blonde's head, "else that captures your attention _please_ could you just… like, just _say_ what you see? Without shouting and making those wild jumps, ok?" she finished preaching and couldn't hold back her grin while muttering in a whisper, "Poor Mamoru-san, he must've gotten nerves of steel."

"I got it, Haruka-san. I won't do that again", Usagi nodded eagerly making the taller blonde chuckle at her antics, "I'm… uh, sorry?"

"It's ok", Haruka watched the girl intently with her eyes a bit narrowed like deciding something, sly grin playing on her lips. Finally she shook her head slightly and leaned back with a smile. "You're cute, do you know that?" she gave a golden blonde a slight flick on the nose making the latter turn red with embarrassment.

Huge blue eyes beamed at her, and Haruka started the engine again. This time she turned on the radio and switched over stations trying to pick something upbeat to listen to.

Suddenly Usagi jumped in her seat again and was about to clap her hands and squeal when she stumbled over the pair of teal eyes looking at her both warning and amused.

Letting out nervous giggles the smaller blonde scratched the back of her head recalling what Haruka have told her seconds earlier and clearing her throat asked in a calm voice, "Could you switch it back, to the previous station please? There was one of my favorite songs.'

"Sure, no problem", Haruka shrugged and did as she was asked. "What's the song?"

"Shh!!!" Usagi hushed and half-closed her eyes, enjoying the music and lyrics. "Later."

Haruka hemmed something incoherent and slowing down speed a bit harkened to what was playing.

"…i_f you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave… These wounds won't seem to heal…  
This pain is just too real…_" the sound came from acoustic system surrounding both of the girls and enwrapping them in somewhat wistful mood. "_I held your hands through all of these years, But you still have All of me…_"

Haruka shot a glance at Usagi and frowned noticing that the smaller girl's face wrenched with pain and sadness, beautiful eyes dampened and gazed afar without really seeing anything. It didn't take too much of thinking to put two and two together. '_Those whom you love the strongest hurt you the most_', the taller girl thought. There was only one person whom Usagi loved most of all. Obviously the song opened old wounds.

Haruka quickly ran through the list of stations until she heard cheerful sounds of a popular pop-song. She herself didn't like stuff like that preferring more complicated music but it felt like the smaller girl needed some distraction and music was the easiest way to change her mood.

"Jeez, Koneko, why would you like this song?! It's so sad and melancholic! It got even to me!" she grumbled speeding up.

"It's just a beautiful song, Haruka-san. And that music… did you hear that wonderful piano part? You could play it, the melody doesn't bring so much sadness but sounds really awesome", Usagi replied with a small smile. Unshed tears in her blue eyes dried up almost instantly as Haruka distracted the girl's attention from her gloomy thoughts. "To tell you truth I would love to sing it someday. I mean, I try sometimes but there are some too high notes… I can't sing them yet, it sounds like someone shreds a poor cat."

Haruka laughed heartily at the image that the golden blonde portrayed.

"Oh Koneko, I'm sure that in time – if you practice enough – you'll be able to sing anything that you want and to do it well. Just promise me that you will try something more… joyful, at least sometimes."

"Why, don't get me wrong, Haruka-san!" Usagi exclaimed. "_My Immortal_ is probably only one so sad song that I've learned so far. English is still pretty hard for me, you know." She giggled softly. "But I know_ this_ song!" and she started singing to the beat along with the voice coming out of speakers.

The absolute pitch that Haruka had as a gifted pianist had hard time enduring Usagi's… singing.

"Yeah, now I see what you were talking about when you said about inability to sing _some_ notes…" the sandy blonde couldn't hold back a wide lopsided smirk. "Thank God we're almost home."

…

Haruka rode past massive gates, parked the car at the vast ground where two more cars stood and unbuckling her seatbelt turned to Usagi who was looking around in awe.

The house towering before them was buried in verdure and flowers and looked like a dream come true.

"Haruka-san… how beautiful…" the golden-haired girl sighed with admiration her eyes captured every little detail of magnificent surroundings.

"Welcome our home, Koneko" Haruka said warmly and smiled at the gaping girl. "Let's go. Michiru's waiting for us."

The sandy blonde quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Usagi helping her out. The cell phone of the smaller girl let out chirpy ringtone making both of them smile.

"Just a second, Haruka-san. Please go ahead, I'll be right there." Usagi apologized and answered the call.

Haruka nodded and headed towards the house. Seeing a glimpse of her beloved coming out of the house to meet them the wind senshi let out a happy noise.

"Michiru, we're here!" Haruka ran towards the smiling aqua-haired girl and grabbing her into her arms spun her around joyfully.

…

Usagi watched the elder couple with a soft smile. Those two were so much in love with each other despite all the years that passed. They were so close…

The golden-haired princess sighed stealthily not daring to admit that she was a bit envious of their strong bond and tender feelings. How do they do that?! What do they do to keep relations fresh, interesting and… wanted throughout these years?

Her thoughts rambled to distant places as she was listening to Mamoru's calm voice over the phone. Her boyfriend called to confirm that he found the guys at the earlier defined pub and also said that most likely he wouldn't be home until the next morning. It was a moment when he hesitated but eventually asked if that would be fine with her. Usagi took another glance at the happy couple not far from her and smiling gave her consent, for the first time in long period feeling that she wouldn't feel lonely and lost this evening, even if Mamoru would stay with his friends longer than he intended.

…

"You look so lovely, Michi! This dress… it shows more than hides", Haruka whispered huskily putting Michiru back on the ground and nuzzling at her hair. "Will I have a chance to…?"

"Shush", the ocean senshi pressed her index finger against Haruka's lips and sealed it with a light kiss. "We have a guest tonight."

"Oh yes, we _have_." Haruka grinned wide and got a playful eye-roll from smiling Michiru. "Or we will, at least."

"Ruka, behave, please", the smaller girl asked in a low voice. "I don't want you to scare poor Usagi-chan away. Not earlier than we have a chance to start something."

"I'll be a pure angel", the sandy blonde murmured innocently and rubbed her lover's back. "But you owe me a big one tonight, and be sure I'll be there to call in."

"We'll see what tonight brings us…" the aqua-haired beauty smiled cryptically and grazed Haruka's cheek with a palm before pulling out of her sweet embrace and heading to Usagi who just ended the phone conversation with Mamoru and was about to walk closer to her elder friends.

…

"Usagi-chan, how nice of you to come! Welcome our home. We're happy to receive you here." Michiru smiled invitingly and took the smaller girl by hand surprising her with this gesture. "I believe you haven't been here before?"

Usagi shook her head feeling warm and welcome all of a sudden. They both came to the spot where Haruka stood grinning wide.

"Well, girls, I'll be back right away. Gotta check what Michiru's cooking for the dinner", the sandy blonde muttered quickly, "Smells so good!" and she ran to the kitchen. The princess's eyes rounded at such childish behavior of usually strict and reserved senshi.

Michiru laughed softly seeing such reaction.

"Oh, don't mind Haruka. Sometimes she may act crazy but it's easy to get used to it once you learn that she loves running and rushing… in a word, she just loves moving around. Well, I think we can trust her with handling kitchen for a while, so let me show you around."

…

The hostess led Usagi to the house and showed her most of rooms answering the smaller girl's questions merrily or telling short stories from her and Haruka's life. Very soon the golden-haired princess felt like home in the company of her elder friend, she laughed a lot and was curious about all those little things that filled nicely arranged rooms.

But still there was one thing that she couldn't leave aside and pay it no mind.

Every time Michiru was close or touched her shoulder or waist to draw her attention Usagi couldn't help but felt like quivering inside. The subtle fresh scent of aquamarine hair, melodic soft voice making funny comments, graceful gestures of pale hands… Usagi hardly could concentrate on anything but the lovely girl who was beside her. It bothered and confused her immensely and still she couldn't help but was attracted by Michiru.

"Do you like this guestroom, Usagi-chan?" sweet voice resounded close to her ear as Michiru put her hand onto Usagi's back leading her into the room.

'_It's a friendly touch, Usa, don't make a big fuss about it. Yes, her touches send shivers down my spine but it's only because I'm too… sensitive, maybe. And I really didn't have sex for long time. When I come home later… ah hell, I'll just take advantage of my tipsy Mamo-chan. Because if I don't… I will explode soon. I made one stupid thing today, no need to tempt the fate._'

"The room?" she tried her best to gather thoughts, "Yes, it's lovely. I like it very much, Michiru-san. It's so cozy here… feels like home. Did you decorate it yourself?"

Michiru only smiled and bent her head a little. Suddenly she took Usagi's hand and said, "You will have more time to examine it… later. I think we'd better go back downstairs. Haruka can be very good and talented in many things but she definitely can't take care of kitchen too long, trust me."

Giggling like high schoolers the girls quickly went to the kitchen and found there the aforementioned sandy blonde who was concentrated on reading sports journal and ruffling her short hair absent-mindedly without paying any attention on the blinking indicator showing that the meal was all ready.

Usagi muffled her giggles and exchanged understanding looks with Michiru getting from latter an 'I-told-you-so' shrug and a mischievous smile that made something inside of her stomach flutter.

"You're about time, girls. I was getting lonely", Haruka got up and teasingly smiled. "Michi, do you need help?"

"Well, just lead our guest to the living room and bring some wine for the dinner. Usagi-chan, today we're having fish baked in foil stuffed with greens and vegetables and seasoned with my special sauce", she winked at the golden-haired girl who looked like drooling already hearing just description of the main course.

"Sounds so delicious, Michiru-san… I can't believe you can cook so complicated stuff", she said in awe. "I wish I could learn how to do it someday."

The hostess smiled wide flattered at the compliment and was about to tell that it wasn't so hard at all but Haruka came close to Usagi and started dragging her away out of the kitchen while shooting a warning stare to her lover.

"Michiru, no! Don't start it! I know you, girls, would spend hours talking about cooking and seasoning and… brrr, just… don't, please. You'll ruin my evening."

Both girls laughed at desperate sandy blonde who only groaned in defeat.

…

Finally they all sat at the table and enjoyed their really tasty food and light friendly conversation, the evening was going very well and funny until Michiru looked intently at Usagi's shoulders and all of a sudden decided to tease the smaller girl.

"Oh, Usagi-chan, what is that?" she reached out her hand and slightly touched the neck's base of the golden blonde. "Mamoru-san is kinda careless. To leave the marks where everyone could see them it's…"

Usagi's eyes widened in amazement.

'_What?!! A mark?! Haruka-san, I will kill you! Don't command you, huh? Leaving a mark where everyone could see it, where __Mamo-chan__ could see it! What were you thinking?! I swear I will kill you! Damn it, how am I supposed to show up at home with obvious sign of being kissed by someone else?! Friendly dinner, huh?! Like Mamoru will buy it…_'

"…it's like a certain person, selfish enough, doesn't think before doing something?" Usagi uttered through the clenched teeth, struggling against giving Haruka a furious glare. The sandy blonde choked on water she was drinking at that moment and barely stifled her so inappropriate laughter.

"Ouch", Michiru was taken aback by the anger that the golden blonde emanated all of a sudden and tried to smooth it over. "Or maybe it's his way to show that you're taken and belong to him." She tried to calm the storming girl down. "This is really sweet then."

"Yep, it just could be the reason." Haruka nodded eagerly out of the blue and flashed an innocent smile at Usagi.

"Haruka-san…" Usagi was about to growl but the sandy blonde cut her short.

"Hey! It really could!" Haruka raised her hands in giving up gesture almost unable to hold back her grin anymore. Fuming moonlight princess was a charming sight.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan", Michiru reached out and rubbed the smaller girl's hand encouragingly, "I have a wonderful remedy for that. I'll apply it to your skin, and by tomorrow it'll be almost invisible. You see, Haruka sometimes gets careless too. So I use it pretty much." Michiru gave the grinning sandy blonde a loving gaze.

"Oh does she really?" Usagi played surprised and making sure the sea goddess wasn't looking at her, gave Haruka another killing glare. "Who would have thought! I thought she was always so careful and… thinking straight while kissing… you."

Michiru only laughed.

Haruka chuckled and shrugged innocently.

"Sometimes I lose control what can I say. Sometimes it just _happens._"

"My God, Usagi-chan, I never thought you would be so enraged about that silly mark. I'm sorry I brought this subject up. By the way they call it love-mark, so don't get so upset please. But if it bothers you so much, I promise I'll help you to remove it. Wait a minute", Michiru reassuringly smiled at the girl and went to bring the ointment leaving fuming Usagi and amused Haruka at the table alone.

"Leaving a mark, Haruka-san?" the golden-haired girl started in a low voice making sure that they couldn't be heard.

Haruka chuckled but cut that seeing enraged blue eyes looking daggers at her. The sandy blonde tried her best to make a proper guilty expression of her face.

"I didn't know you had so sensitive skin", she whispered back. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. Great. But I will kill you anyway if Mamo-chan says a word about it in the morning", Usagi hissed, but her rage slowly faded away.

"You can stay here, with us until it vanishes completely", Haruka gave her a charming smile making the smaller girl smile back involuntarily. "But Michiru's remedy really does wonders. No matter how hard I…"

"Oh stop it. Spare me details please. I'm already so ashamed of my silly behavior back there, in your house. Don't make me feel worse for lying to Michiru-san who's so kind to me." The girl buried her flushing face in her palms for a second and heaved a sigh. "I wonder though, why aren't _you _ashamed, Haruka-san?"

Haruka just shrugged and cryptically smiled, teal eyes sparkled with lustful fire all of a sudden.

"You just don't know the whole picture, Koneko. In time, you'll see everything. And you will understand."

Usagi didn't get a chance to reply because Michiru came into the room with a promised ointment and carefully applied it to the girl's skin.

"Here we are", she finished with a smile and softly caressed Usagi's cheek. "It'll be all smooth and fine by tomorrow. I hope you will stay overnight with us, Usagi-chan, would you?" sapphire eyes emanated tenderness and care. Usagi just couldn't say 'no'.

* * *

As some more time passed by Usagi's cheeks became rosy, eyes sparkled unusually bright, and she looked agitated. Her bursts of laughter resounded more often and were louder then in the beginning of the evening. Her speeches became longer and even more detailed and frank.

Both of hostesses quickly got that the reason of such behavior was no other than that dry wine Haruka chose for fish dish. It was very delicious and not strong at all so Usagi opted for drinking it during the dinner instead of water that was also set on the table.

Not that they got her drunk intentionally, of course, but this condition of the princess was rather helpful for what the elder couple had in mind.

The girl just finished talking about her study in the university and some troubles that she experienced there when Michiru reached out and placed her hand onto small creamy one. Usagi gave her a surprised look feeling familiar from earlier flutter in her stomach.

"Really, is everything alright between you and Mamoru-san?" the aqua-haired girl asked softly entwining her fingers with Usagi's who suddenly tensed hearing the question. "It feels like you don't shine so bright anymore while talking about him and it's so unusual for you. Just like unusual your time-spending in the 'Crown' alone in the end of the day."

"Ah, that… Everything's fine, thank you, Michiru-san", Usagi faked a smile looking down and faltered. Her smile slowly faded and squeezing the warm hand of her friend unconsciously, she began quietly speaking avoiding senshi's inquiring eyes. "Actually no, it's not. We have serious troubles there. I believe we date too long. Only dates… it's been about nine years of dating… and he hasn't proposed to me yet. Sometimes I feel like he never will. When we decided to live together it helped things a little but recently… it's getting worse and worse. I barely see him at home because he's always at work and busy, but even when we're together, he's absent-minded and tired, he hardly touches me. But then again, at times he's sweet and loving like an old him. It happens too rare, though, and it feels like he forces himself to be kind to me. I'm so confused, Michiru-san, Haruka-san. Don't get me wrong, I love my Mamoru. It's just that our relations seem so… tensed and kinda predictable sometimes… or what's even worse, they tend to become boring. To be perfectly honest, even sex is not so heated as it was before… ha, I don't even mention that it happens rarely too. But I miss that passion very much, I miss Mamoru's tenderness and all those small gestures that used to show me his love. Maybe he has someone else?" she shrugged sadly and her lips stirred in a tiny wry smile.

"He would be such a jerk if he had." Haruka grunted furrowing her eyebrows angrily and got a concordant nod from Michiru. The aqua-haired looked at Usagi sympathetically and squeezed her hand softly.

"I don't know. That would explain a lot, at least. But I feel so tired struggling for his love, for his attention. I don't know what he wants me to be like. I'm not even sure that I want to be that anymore", she whispered trying to smile but failing. "I just feel like… I want to change something, to do anything to refresh _my_ life. Maybe, just maybe it could save us. Any changes would do. Because I don't know anymore where we're going." Usagi looked up and met her friends' sympathetic looks; her own navy blue eyes sparkled with tears that she quickly blinked away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't unload this all on you. Don't pay attention, you two know that I can be such a crybaby at times." The girl wiped away stray tears and weakly smiled at her friends who looked more than concerned now.

"Oh, let's not talk about it anymore. Look at you two, you're so upset now. I didn't mean to ruin such a beautiful evening, I'm sorry", this time Usagi's smile was sincere and kind as she gave Michiru's hand a slight grasp full of appreciation for care before letting it go. Her ability to switch over moods was amazing indeed. The girl took her glass and drank the rest of her wine. "Cheers! Haruka-san, Michiru-san, the evening is lovely and the dishes are wonderful, I never tried anything so delicious." She obviously tried to change the subject.

Her elder friends exchanged sympathetic glances. Michiru's azure eyes narrowed at her beloved a little, the brows stirred like she was asking something. Haruka tapped her index finger on the lips hiding the slightest smirk that was about to form and gave the aqua-haired girl a barely noticeable nod. Those two didn't need words to understand each other perfectly.

Michiru gracefully left her seat and came close behind Usagi, her tender hands landed onto the golden blonde's shoulders and rubbed them in a comforting gesture.

"It's ok, Usagi-chan, don't worry", said the elder girl softly running her fingers through Usagi's hair making her close her eyes for a minute and relax a bit. "I think every couple goes through that period of difficulties. It's normal. Both of you will get over it, believe me. Especially when you marry Mamoru-san, things will change."

"I hope they will. Honestly. But tell me… does it mean… umm, did you two go through the same thing?" the golden blonde asked curiously. "And if you did, what did you do to change situation? Because from where I'm standing it looks like that worked really well."

Michiru and Haruka exchanged mischievous smiles. Endless trust and tenderness were obvious in their looks, and the moonlight princess envied them again for being so close.

"Well, mostly… we… used to fantasize… a lot." Michiru said carefully, trying to erase silly smirk from her lips.

"Ah, yes I remember Haruka-san telling me ab… I mean…" Usagi tried her best now to save the situation and take back her careless confession, "…about something… umm, to work things out… and umm…" '_Someone kill me please. And the sooner the better._'

This beautiful ocean senshi would hate her when she finds out that Haruka and she, Usagi, were lovers once. '_Dang, my tongue is my enemy!_'

Michiru laughed mirthfully watching Usagi's attempts to smooth the situation over.

"It's ok, sweetie", she brushed her hands against rosy-blushed cheeks of the princess before putting them back to her shoulders, "Haruka told me that you two spent some night together. Don't worry about it. But to tell you truth since then I can't stop being curious. Would you…" Michiru hesitated for a second but then resolutely finished, "would you mind if I kiss you?"

Usagi didn't believe her ears. Her eyes grew round. Michiru knew? And it was ok? No way she's serious! And the same Michiru wanted to kiss her? After finding out about her and Haruka? Is it some trick of hers, Usagi's, imagination? Is she so drunk already that she's hearing things that are possible only in her fantasies?

She looked at Haruka questioningly, searching for any hint that could help. But the wind senshi leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest enjoying the show; neither amused grin all across the sandy blonde's face nor mischievous eyes were any helpful.

The golden-haired princess felt frozen with uncertainty. Something from deep inside was screaming to her conscience reminding of the lustful fantasies she cherished after checking out Michiru in the 'Crown' the other day when they met but Usagi still couldn't bring herself to admit that what aqua-haired girl offered her was like the best gift she could ever dream about. That's why she decided to make sure she took Michiru right.

"Uhh… Michiru-san, just checking out", Usagi stuttered a bit nervously. "You wanna… kiss me?"

"That's right." came the soft reply from the sea goddess. Her thumbs softly rubbed the cervical vertebrae up and down. Usagi couldn't help but shivered at that feeling and struggled with herself against purring with pleasure.

"Just… like that? Like… k-kiss? Here? Really?" she swallowed still not quite believing that all this was happening in reality.

"Absolutely." Michiru's fingers slightly massaged the skin of the girl's head like knowing that she loved that kind of caress.

"And… I mean… both of you are f-fine with it?"

"More than you guess." The ocean senshi sounded so calm, so confident… so luring.

"Come on, Koneko, Michiru just wants to taste you", came the husky voice from the third party. "Don't you wanna let her? She is very, very good, believe me."

Michiru gave Haruka a long reproaching stare and shook her head but her blue eyes couldn't conceal sparkles of laughter.

Usagi blushed fiercely at Haruka's words. '_Taste me, huh? Like… like you tasted me that night??? She's good, ha! I don't doubt that but… Guys, you're weird! What kind of relationship is that?! No, I'm sure I'm just drunk. Or sleeping. Or sleeping because I'm drunk. That would do too. Somebody pinch me, it can't be real._'

"Michi, what's wrong? Koneko's… did she halt?" Haruka tried her best to sound serious but it took her all her willpower to hold back the silly laughter at the sight of shocked and hesitating small blonde. "Koneko? Koneko-chan, hello?! Are you with us? But seriously, come on snap out of it!"

Usagi blinked a few times before realizing that she still didn't say anything. And that the picture still remained real.

"Umm, Michiru-san, I can't even say how flattered I am", she started carefully, all her nerves exposed to what Michiru was doing with her sensitive skin now. "But get me right… It's very unusual, to say the least of it, and… alright, I'll be frank. Guys, no offence but you sound like some perverts."

"Well… to tell you truth we probably are perverts", Michiru leaned closer and purred into princess's ear with a smile. Her voice sounded oh so seductive, "Although we prefer calling it being open to new experiences. And what's more important, we trust each other completely. That's how it works… for us."

"Do you want to spice up your sexual life?" Haruka asked bluntly.

"What?!" Usagi blushed again feeling confused and aroused at the same time. They can't offer that for real…

"Do you…" the wind senshi started repeating her question but the golden-haired beauty didn't let her finish.

"I heard you. I mean…" the girl shook her head giving up the attempt to find the correct words, "what do you mean?"

"Well…" Michiru embraced the princess from behind sliding her hands down the girl's body, "we could diversify your sexual experience a little…" her breath burned Usagi's neck, warmed her ears, tickled her hair on the nape, "we could show you little tricks to make your sex with Mamoru-san more heated if you want it to be… or we could just… have some fun… together…" nimble hands brushed against Usagi's breasts, trailed up to her neck and stroking her shoulders at last cupped her face and turned it upwards. Seeing Usagi's parted lips Michiru leaned in and soundly kissed them getting a soft moan from the smaller girl.

"You're irresistible, Michiru-san…" when the sweet kiss ended Usagi didn't even open her eyes to look at Michiru's face. Deep shade of blush covered all her face and neck.

"And you're drunk…" Haruka chuckled softly standing up and coming closer to the girls.

She embraced Michiru and kissed her full on mouth like sharing Usagi's kiss that lingered on the lady's lips.

Moving her lips to Michiru's ear Haruka quietly whispered so that Usagi couldn't hear, "You're still only mine, Michi, remember that."


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Talk About It

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

**A/N: **_Hello guys__! Here you have it the chapter where happens almost nothing just girls talk a lot. Sorry about action-less chapter but I felt like I should give some explanation about how the girls came up with idea itself. Although, I personally like Haruka/Michiru's interaction here. Hopefully you'll like it too. Have a little patience, more events will happen soon :)_

_And I decided to change tradition a bit. I'll reply to reviews here, it would be fair to those people who don't have accounts here, in F F but still kind enough to leave reviews ;) Although, if you prefer PM replies just let me know :) Thanks in advance._

_Please enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon :)

_**Chapter 5. Let's Talk About It**_

* * *

"Convince Usagi-chan", the sea goddess whispered into Haruka's ear before quickly kissing her on the cheek and saying aloud, "I'll be right back."

Both blondes nodded and watched Michiru disappear into the kitchen.

…

'_It should work_', Michiru thought leaving the two of them behind. Usagi trusted Haruka more than her. Of course, they were on good terms with the moonlight princess but Michiru wanted to know the girl… umm, _closer_. And one day wasn't enough to make the smaller blonde want her, so Michiru thought.

She had noticed that Usagi tensed every time she touched her, and that strange absent-mindedness that engulfed the smaller girl when Michiru was showing her the rooms, what was it about…? Of course by the end of their 'trip' she seemed to relax and enjoy the elder girl's company but Michiru still wanted more. Even that kiss that she kind of stole from Usagi's lips left her unsatisfied because it turned out to be even more titillating than she expected.

She didn't lie to Haruka when she once said that she preferred Usagi over the rest of inners. Nor did she lie saying that she also wanted to '_try_' the smaller girl.Probably that's where all those playful discussions and fantasies came from. Fortunately she and Haruka had that amazing openness in their relationship that allowed them talk freely about other girls and say their wishes aloud.

But whereas Haruka had a chance to seduce their little Usagi-chan once, Michiru never liked the idea of leaving Haruka behind, that's why the concept of threesome was more or less the way to solve her internal conflict. Having both of girls that she wanted… Michiru smiled sensually. What could be better?

Maybe it was just a whim, one of those that you get over with once you got what you desired but there was only one way to figure it out…

…

When Michiru was out of sight Haruka leaned closer and wrapped her arm around smaller girl's shoulder.

"So, what do you think?" she asked in a husky voice that betrayed her not so pure thoughts.

"Honestly?" Usagi moved in her chair so that she could face the sandy blonde.

"Absolutely honestly", Haruka's voice became lower and even more seductive. Her fingertips delicately caressed the crook between neck and shoulder of the golden blonde who wanted to relax and let Haruka do whatever she desires. But…

Usagi looked away and finally muttered, "Honestly, with you standing so close to me and looking all so sexy I can't think straight! So would you please give me a bit of space to clear my mind and finally think about what happened?"

Haruka couldn't help but chuckled, still not moving an inch away, even bringing her lips closer to Usagi's neck and warming the ivory skin with her hot breath while speaking.

"Koneko, just think about it… even if it's kinda hard for you to concentrate right now please try. What we're offering you here… it may be kind of those changes that you said you were craving for."

"Uhh, yes I said that, only… I'm… umm, still thinking", she mumbled. To be honest Usagi liked that unexpected sudden kiss of Michiru, oh how much she liked it! Maybe it was all alcohol but she actually was dreaming now about the chance to see that elegant girl all naked, to feel that smooth skin on hers, to touch her body, to run fingers through those soft aqua colored curls… the golden blonde felt dizzy all of a sudden. Her lust, her sexual hunger was about to prevail over her faithfulness to Mamoru.

It was so easy… just… to let… herself do it. The Outers' offer was luring, exciting… tantalizing, just like both of those girls were.

Even if not for Michiru, there was still that bewitching wind senshi whose sexuality affected the princess even when the elder girl didn't touch her. Usagi couldn't help it. She wanted Haruka. Unconsciously she wanted her even more after they had that night, so steamy and sensual and yet so full of care and tenderness.

Having them both… it was even better than her wildest dreams.

"I… can I ask for more information?" Usagi tried her best to fight the urge to leave all her doubts behind and merge her lips with that smiling lush mouth of Haruka. "I mean, you two are my friends and changing terms so quickly… it's so sudden. I need some time and… would you tell me more about what to expect? I mean, what should I do _if_ I accept your offer, what am I allowed to do or… ah, blast it, what does the whole thing mean?"

"One thing you should know for sure", the smaller blonde purred brushing her lips against Usagi's temple and going down to her cheek, "you will like it."

'_Damn it, just kiss me already! You're driving me crazy, can't you see that!_' Usagi thought involuntary. She didn't want to make decisions, she didn't want this responsibility. In the back of her mind, the parts that clung to sanity she thought that she'd prefer being so drunk that she could easily throw ethics away and just let herself… fall in those inviting embraces of the elder girls. '_Maybe I should ask for more wine?_' she thought half-heartedly and inwardly chuckled at her own silliness.

Haruka's fingertips drew warm sensual circles on her cheeks, brows, forehead… the elder girl slightly touched the girl's eyelashes and Usagi slowly closed her eyes in hope to feel that slightest caress again.

Husky voice hypnotized her with that soft and luring "Say yes… This is what you desire. This is what your body asks for. Say yes, and we'll take care about the rest."

Usagi kept her eyes shut when warm mild lips touched her mouth with a light almost chaste kiss. She let out a soft inaudible moan as it ended and barely lifted her eyelids meeting sparkling emeralds.

"I wish I could stand your charms, Haruka-san", she said sincerely. "It's so hard to fight your attraction. But I really don't know… please give me some time to think about it."

"I will give you whatever you want, Koneko." Haruka took the girl's hand and bringing it close to her lips kissed the soft skin.

She herself couldn't believe that they all eventually were here, making this little show. Less than two months ago she would laugh aloud and brush off the whole idea if someone told her that she would be persuading young princess to share hers and Michiru's intimacy. But the once crazy looking idea was a part of her life now. Amazing indeed that Michiru could talk her into it eventually.

*** Haruka's flashback ***

"Ruka, I've been thinking recently… what if we ask Usagi-chan to join us sometimes?"

Haruka blinked a few times not sure that she heard right.

"Join us, love? Join us in what?"

"Oh come on, koi, don't be silly…" the sea goddess pressed her body closer to Haruka's and sensually rubbed herself against the taller blonde, "you know what I'm talking about."

They shared heated silence occupied with passionate swirling and playful wrestling for dominance in bed. This time it ended with Haruka's arms and legs tightly wrapped around Michiru's form not letting the smaller girl make any movements, both panting while exchanging quick biting kisses.

"She's very good in bed, isn't she?" out of the blue Michiru stated.

'_Yes but first you need to break through her shyness._' Sandy blonde mentally smacked herself both for such quick reaction and for even thinking about it in the first place.

"Michiru", outwardly Haruka sighed with a bit of annoyance, "I can't believe we're talking about it. Why on earth you're bringing this up again? I thought we were done with that subject long ago."

Michiru giggled.

"Not yet, love, not so easy."

"Michi… I… come on let's talk about something else? You can't be serious about that!" Haruka groaned and letting the girl go turned away, her back facing Michiru. The smaller girl slid closer and teasingly kissed the sandy blonde's nape, moving to her shoulders, tracing the curves of her back and wanting nothing more than to taste those wonderful sensitive buds of rosy flesh. "Ok fine, what do you want, wom-aaah…" it started as a grunt but ended as a moan because Michi's lips finally closed down upon Haru's nipples when the latter turned around to talk to her love. "Playing… dirty, Kaiou-san…?" she let out a sweet sigh as Michiru looked up and smirked knowingly. Haruka might be the toughest, the most severe senshi or just a bold young woman for the outside world but Michiru knew how to make stubborn blonde feel as meek as a lamb.

…

"Ruka…?" the aqua-haired head stirred on the shoulder of wind senshi causing the latter grin inwardly. Haruka loved that tired, satisfied and dulcet tone of Michiru's voice that used to appear only after they made love.

"Hmm?" she lazily stroked the bare back of her lover.

"Let's talk about it now?" marine-blue eyes sparkled with mischief smiling at her as the girl lifted her head to look at sandy blonde.

"About what, sweetie?"

"About Usagi-chan's part in…" Michiru didn't get to finish as the girl beside her let out a loud groan and turned her head away.

"Please Michi… I'm tired now, I wanna sleep. Isn't it what every man deserves after having so great sex?" Haruka pulled the cover over her head hoping to escape the talk but hearing Michiru's laughter she smiled and gave up. "Alright, you won. Let's talk. Jeez, why do women need to talk after sex so desperately, huh?"

Michiru let out a happy yelp not paying attention to her lover's grumbling and straddled the chuckling girl. Haruka bent her knees and pulled them closer so that Michiru could lean back on them and nestle down as she liked.

"What a wonderful weather it was today, wasn't it indeed?" the sandy blonde started innocently.

Michiru snickered but gave her lover an adorable pout.

"Ruka, be serious."

"Why, I _am _serious, Michi. It was unexpectedly sunny today and very warm I'd say, and the wind brought that smell of flowers and… what?" she acted surprised. Pretending thoughtful for a second she made a serious face and nodded. "Ok, it's obviously not what you wanted to hear. Fine, next subject then. What do you think about our new sports car? Do you like its color? I chose that one specially for you."

"_Our_ car?" Michiru exclaimed involuntarily falling for the subject the blonde brought up. "I can't even drive it! Not that I could drive those that we had already", she added in grunting manner. "But this one you bought for yourself, it's clear!"

"Oh it's easy, Michi, I'll teach you how to drive them all. We could try it this weekend if you want."

Michiru finally noticed the wide grin that Haruka sported and laughed.

"Now, now, Ruka, it was a nice shot. Cars aside, we'll discuss them later. Now let's talk about what _I_ want, shall we?"

Smiling blonde raised her upper body up and softly nuzzled at her lover's chest.

"Fine… you always win, and it's so not fair."

"I love you too", Michiru mirthfully cupped the blonde's face, her eyes dancing. "Say, Usagi-chan is a very beautiful girl", she started carefully looking into those teal eyes before her and brushing sandy locks back.

The girl knew that Haruka would turn the whole idea down if it's delivered bluntly as it is so she had to start from afar.

"Yes, she is." The taller blonde replied carefully as well.

"And you had sex with her once". Ok, this wasn't that diplomatic way to go but it was truth and Haruka couldn't deny it at least. This was another side of her blonde that Michiru loved – Haruka was always true to what she said and did. She always took responsibility for her words and actions and never used to lie preferring blunt deliver over careful beating around the bush.

The sandy blonde rolled her eyes falling back to the pillows but familiar teasing smirk graced her lips, and Michiru knew that she was on the right way.

"And it was good…" she pressed for more. Haruka's smirk became wider but she just shrugged without saying a word again.

"I know that you still want her", seeing slightly shocked expression of Haruka's face Michiru quickly corrected herself, "at times."

Haruka shook her head but there was a moment of hesitation, and Michiru caught it, so before the sandy blonde could say anything her lover leaned in and kissed her on lips whispering quickly.

"Please, Haruka, let's give it a try. You know that all of us will derive benefit from that."

"Michiru…" Haruka tried her best to remain nonchalant but there were two things that affected her already. First, she rarely could stand Michiru's pleas about anything. And the second… even though Haruka didn't want to admit that Michiru was right, she still wanted that little Koneko. At times.

Not that it bothered her in any way, no, Haruka didn't even think much about it but still there were those times when she missed holding that soft lithe body of the little blonde in her arms… Although it was more of an erotic fantasy again. She's been holding back through these years just perfectly, not even mentioning anything of what happened that night and acting almost like it never happened. And it wasn't a problem at all as long as she had her Michiru. That girl was all that mattered.

Sudden thought hit the sandy blonde and she frowned slightly, a barely perceptible chill suddenly twirling in her stomach. Why did Michiru want Koneko to join them? Why the hell did she want _another girl_ at all to join their small family?

Teal eyes narrowed at the thought, her heartbeat raced and she licked her suddenly dry lips. No, it's silly. The twirl of chill in her stomach came back with a vengeance. It can't be that Michiru… no.

Her frown deepened.

She had to know why…

"Alright, Michiru, but I've got two questions." Haruka said slowly. The joyful expression of marine-blue eyes made her heart skip a beat. She loved this girl wholeheartedly.

"Ask away."

"Why… so suddenly…" the sandy blonde stumbled over her words not sure how exactly she wanted to ask first question. "Why did you recall that long-forgotten Koneko's and mine one night stand? Don't get me wrong but after all those years bringing it up… it's rather unexpected, isn't it?"

"Well… a sudden whim?" Michiru suggested innocently, mirth filling her eyes.

Haruka frowned. Why would her lover evade that simple question? Her heart felt heavy all of a sudden. What happened? Aren't they as happy as she used to think they were?

"You know that I hate it when people lie to me, right?" Teal eyes bore into Michiru's sapphires.

"I know." The girl noticed the change in the mood of the stubborn blonde and replied as calmly as she could.

"Then why are you of all people lying to me now?"

"What was the second question, Ruka?" Michiru asked quietly with a small crease on her forehead.

Haruka closed her eyes for a second. So, that could be true… she kept evading her questions.

"Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Here, she said it, she voiced out that hidden dreadful thought that made her heart throb.

"Ruka…!" blue eyes widened in shock. "How… how could you even think that?!" Michiru exclaimed in utter disbelief. Haruka bitterly smiled.

"What else should I think? You're offering to let another girl in our family. Isn't it clear that you're tired of me?"

Michiru was all perplexed, she didn't even think that her unpredictable lover might take her idea that way.

"No, please, don't say that!" Michiru threw herself on Haruka's neck and pressed her body to the blonde's tightly. "I love you, Ruka! Don't even think that there is another way for me! Hey… hey, my silly girl, look at me. Please." The smaller girl lifted Haruka's face by chin and tenderly smiled at cute pouted blonde. "Come on… Ruka, please… Look at me. I want to see those lovely eyes of yours." Finally catching the softened look of teal eyes Michiru cupped her lover's face and slightly shook her head. "There's no way I'm leaving you, my beloved Haruka. You're doomed to have me beside you, always." That worked. At least, corners of the taller girl's lips stirred in the tiniest of smiles.

It took Michiru almost another half of hour and a lot of assuring kisses and gestures to make Haruka finally believe that she's not leaving and never even thought about that.

But the question was still open. Now that Haruka was appeased she went back to it.

"Then I don't really understand why you want Koneko to join us, Michi. I'm a dumb blonde I know but I still can't get it I'm sorry. Our relations are perfect as they are now. Why would you want to change that? The best is the enemy of the good you know."

Michiru sighed and nodded.

"I know, Ruka. Of course you're free to brush my idea off, and you'll probably want to punish me for even thinking of that but let me be honest with you now. Now after all that we've been through, I mean all of us, senshi, we grew to become good friends with inners. It was long road but now we're here. And you must know – although I'm sure you do – that Usagi-chan was a special girl from the very start. I used to think about her only as about our princess and future queen when she was younger but one day I saw a beautiful girl before me. Charmingly clumsy, open-hearted, cheerful and yet… surprisingly sexy", Michiru felt her lover's hands stroke her back reassuringly and gratefully smiled. "It's not that I thought about cheating on you or anything, I just… watched her. Well, you know I prefer girls, and she was just another girl that I checked out. Everything changed when you told me about that one night stand. Even though I pushed the thought about having her too aside it kept coming back once in a while. I love you, Ruka, and I don't really need anybody else. But I'm honestly saying that I would like to try her. Even if not whole sex per se I would like just to spend some time with her. But I would never do that behind your back. And since I noticed that you want her too… I came up with the whole idea that you already know."

"Why do you keep saying that I still want her?" Haruka tousled her short hair distractedly. "Did I ever say or do anything that made you doubt my love to you?"

Michiru let out small laughter shaking her head and tenderly squeezed the girl's hand.

"I heard you recently", she explained. "No, it's not that you said anything particular. It was in your sleep actually. The other day you were like 'mmm… K-nek-o… aah'", Michiru closed her eyes and playfully arched her back a little showing how it looked. "And it wasn't the first time that I heard it."

Haruka turned red with embarrassment but managed to mumble something that sounded like 'I can't control my dreams, don't blame me'.

They held each other's hands and shared silence that wasn't longer awkward or uncomfortable. They felt even closer to each other sharing their thoughts and fears like that.

"Alright", Haruka broke silence once more, "let's say I agree with you. What makes you think that Koneko will accept our proposition?"

"You will convince her", Michiru smiled sweetly.

"Me?! No way! Why… why would she ever listen to me? No, I don't think it'll work", sandy blonde shook her head making Michiru laugh heartily. "I knew it was a tricky idea from the very start. Michi, it's doomed."

"And still I think we have a chance", the aqua-haired girl smiled mysteriously. Meeting the questioning look of her beloved she explained with a quiet sigh. "It looks like Usagi-chan isn't so happy lately. I saw her several times, always alone, looking more than sad and lost. And just a few days ago I heard that Mamoru-san was promoted which led me to thinking that our princess is going to feel even lonelier because that high position will take a lot of time and energy of Mamoru-san to handle it. Haruka", the girl looked into concerned teal eyes, "we can make Usagi-chan feel happy and desired. Even if we fail… let's give it a try at least. Please?"

Haruka didn't say anything, she just pulled the smaller girl closer and kissed her on lips softly.

She still needed some time to think about all the pros and cons.

*** End of Haruka's flashback ***

Michiru thought that she gave Haruka enough time to convince the smaller blonde but when she made up her mind and walked out of the kitchen towards the girls Haruka caught her eyes and barely noticeably shook her head along with giving her a tiny shrug.

Aqua-haired came closer and kneeled before Usagi getting a surprised look from the latter. Michiru took the girl's hand and pressed it to her cheek smiling at adorable blush that flushed on Usagi's cheeks.

"Usagi-chan", she said quietly, "I know you must be very confused now but believe me all we want to do is to make you happier than you are now. And we won't hurt you in any way. You may trust me and Haruka completely."

Haruka stood behind Michiru and put her hands onto the girl's shoulders smiling warmly at the princess.

"Let us be your safe haven, Koneko. You may come to us whenever you want. We offer you not only sex… although, it's gonna be mostly sex I admit. Both Michiru and I may be busy often but I'm sure that one or the other of us will find time if you need us."

Usagi swallowed audibly and smiled at her elder friends.

"Guys, I hardly could say 'no' to even one of you but when there are two of you playing the same game… I don't think I can stand against you. At least, not today."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yes, that's it, she said it. Hehe I had to cut the chapter here because I don't think that you people could stand more talking._

_And here come review replies as I promised ;)) You didn't think I forgot that, did you? *grin*_

_**Reader458 **– My dear friend, thank you for all support, patience and advices that you give me throughout this time. Sorry for being a whiny person so often, hugs, you're always there for me. I love your detailed and long reviews, they always make my day! Suki da yo._

_**ami **- *smirk* A lemon? Where? Just kidding. Well, there will be more of that stuff soon ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing :)_

_**Unlove You** – Awkward, wasn't it? *grin* I just thought how I would feel if someone offered me that :)) Okay, I'd probably give another kind of reaction but still… ;) _

_I'm so glad that you liked Usagi's cuteness, and yes, well she's known for being… ahem, talkative, isn't she? Haha alcohol does wonders when it comes to sincerity. And her bluntness… yeah, I liked that too, thank you for mentioning that ;) As always, it's a pleasure to see you again reading and commenting my story. Thank you very much, Cyn!_

_**guy **– Thank you so much! It's always a pleasure to get reviews from you :) Probably this chapter isn't what you meant asking for 'more' but it's kind of calm before main scenes will start. I hope you will like them, though :)_

_**petiyaka **- :)) You liked Usagi's reaction? That's nice :) Well, you could see more reacting from Usagi in this chapter. And as for that 'pervert' term I didn't mean it to sound as something bad. Everyone has own freaks, and that's what makes the personality ;) I think it's always great to meet someone who accepts and shares your freaks, so someone's lucky here. Thanks a lot for your compliment! I'm happy that you loved that chapter._

_**Lord James Ares **– Thank you very much for your kind words *bows* I'm very glad you liked it :) Sadly, you're right it's so hard to find fics about Haruka x Michiru x Usagi (I tried hard to find them as well), so if you have any links to nice stories about them and don't mind sharing please PM me :)_

_Thank you all very much for your attention and support! You mean very much to me and I always look forward to hear your opinion. Bye till next time ;)_


	6. Chapter 6: Having Fun Just Fun

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

**A/N: **_Hello guys! I know it's been short time since I updated but surprisingly this new chapter just… kind of came to me itself. I just sat at my comp and simply typed, not even really pondering on what I was trying to write. The contents of the chapter were rather unexpected even to me. So… it came out fluffy, kinda sweet and mostly… just funny :)) Ok, I admit I like this chapter. I really hope that you will like it too. Please enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own Sailor Moon :) Sadly.

_**Chapter 6. Having Fun… Just Fun**_

The Outers exchanged triumphant looks hearing what the princess had just said.

Usagi leaned forwards and embraced Michiru who was still knelt in front of her.

"Thank you both for caring", she said quietly, enjoying the silky touch of the aqua colored curls on her cheek. "I really would love to change something in my life. And spending time with such great people like you is an honor for me."

Letting Michiru go the smaller blonde got up from her seat and embraced Haruka as well trustfully leaning into her chest.

"Thank you, Haruka-san."

The sandy blonde wrapped her strong arms around the girl's waist and simply kissed the top of the golden-haired head.

"Well then", Michiru got up as well and tenderly brushed some golden strands away from Usagi's forehead, "time for tea, I guess. We have a very tasty cake, Usagi-chan. I hope you will like it."

The moonlight princess let out a loud happy squeal and clapped her hands in joy earning a playful eye-roll from the wind senshi along with an amused chuckle.

"Some things never change, ne, Koneko?" Haruka teased making Usagi shrug and sheepishly smile at the elder girl.

…

The hostesses served the tea and Michiru brought three big portions of chocolate cake, one for each of them making Usagi shine with glee. Accepting the invitation for the dinner was definitely a good idea the girl thought and wondered whether all the ideas coming from her elder friends would bring just as much happiness in the future.

To be honest Usagi still couldn't understand how things will work out with that offered threesome, and she was too shy to ask the questions aloud but her imagination already started its work with making up the hot images of herself surrounded by two prettiest women she ever happened to know.

They drank their tea in relative silence, none of them said much about what was gonna happen later. Looking up now and then Usagi met now amused teasing teal eyes giving her winks, now warm sapphire-blue eyes that she could easily drown in.

The alcohol's effect slowly faded and the golden blonde started feeling nervous a bit again, though she trusted her friends completely and her sexual hunger wasn't appeased yet. Even if there is only this one evening when she has them both… it will be unforgettable. And it will definitely break the monotony of her present life's course, which was what she really wanted for now.

Haruka shot an intent glance at Michiru and was a bit surprised when it turned out the aqua-haired girl was looking at their princess, not at her as she kind of hoped.

The familiar uneasiness twirled in the center of her stomach which happened not for the first time since she ever said her consent to Michiru to give the whole idea a shot.

Haruka cleared her throat drawing attention from the both of the girls and smirked outwardly.

"Well, Koneko, let's make some things clear so that there was no misunderstanding on anyone's part, shall we?" she said in a low voice not paying attention to the worried and inquiring look of Michiru. Yes, this wasn't a part of their plan but the sandy blonde _had_ to set some boundaries because… Inwardly she shrugged not willing to deepen her inner conflict and admit the reason of that sudden outburst even to herself. She will speak to Michiru later.

"Sure", the young princess smiled bright looking adorable with some chocolate crumbs on her lips. Haruka took another sip of her tea wondering if her aqua-haired lover wanted to brush those crumbs away from the girl's mouth with her lips just as much as she herself did. "I would love to know more to be honest. I still have no idea about what to expect from you, and what's more important what you two expect from me."

"Alright", the wind senshi briefly nodded and addressed one small reassuring smile to Michiru, "then get serious because what I'm gonna say now is very important. There's only one rule, no falling in love. Tenderness, caring, banters – everything is fine unless it remains within more or less friendly context. I'm not joking, Koneko", Haruka sported an earnest expression on her face. She had to speak bluntly and straightly to make the smaller girl understand the seriousness of their about-to-become love triangle. "No ruining existing relations. You keep your relations with Mamoru-san as well as Michiru and I keep ours. Probably we should make our meetings as discreet as possible but as we're all friends it won't be hard to do. Friends often hang out, don't they? Oh and no display of our new kind of relationship in public. For others, we have the same relations as always, not more not less. If you feel like you won't be able to handle it, we'd better not start it at all. Because we don't want to hurt anyone. No jealousy, no commitments. Meetings are meant to be for mutual pleasure, not for additional suffer whatsoever."

Usagi listened carefully to what the elder girl said, her eyes didn't leave the grave Haruka's form for a second.

"Oh and one more thing", Haruka finally let herself let out a smile. "Each and every one of us has the right to stop it. Say 'enough' or 'it's over' – no need to explain anything if one doesn't want to – just say, and everything will stop."

The golden-haired princess intently looked at Haruka, then to Michiru earning a serious look from teals and a soft reassuring one from sapphires, and finally nodded.

"I can handle this, Haruka-san. I'm mature enough to learn the difference between love and lust. I mean I do love both of you of course but it's different from what I feel to Mamoru. I'm sure it'll work."

Haruka was taken aback a bit by the maturity that rang through their usually unsure and clumsy friend but finally she nodded as well, saying softly, "I'm impressed, Koneko. Did you hear that, Michiru?"

The sea goddess gave kind of reproaching glance to her overly concerned lover and then warmly smiled at Usagi making the latter relax and feel welcome again.

"Well, Usagi-chan seems really grown up enough for what we offer." Michiru playfully winked at the golden blonde making her smile wider.

"Don't worry, I really love my Mamoru. It's just that…" Usagi stumbled obviously trying to explain what led her to this decision.

Michiru reached out, grazed her cheeks and softly pressed the tips of her fingers to Usagi's lips hushing her.

"You don't have to explain anything if you don't want. We understand. Sometimes we all need a breath of fresh air… and freedom. Just to start anew", she shot a seductive glance at Haruka who gave her a sexy grin as an answer. "Sometimes we really need just that."

…

Michiru took Usagi by hand and gently pulled her up.

The golden-haired girl looked at her questioningly and smiled unsurely. The sea goddess squeezed the small hand and soothingly rubbed the cheek of the girl with her palm.

"It's getting late, Usagi-chan. I think you're tired. Let me accompany you to your room. You said you liked that one so I think it will be your room whenever you come to visit us."

Haruka rolled her eyes surreptitiously. She knew too well what it meant. But Usagi seemed to believe Michiru completely as she gratefully nodded and gave the elder girl a genuine smile following her upstairs.

…

A cloud of fragrant steam enwrapped the slim figure of the moonlight princess as she crawled out of the shower stall feeling herself clean, freshened and… tired. It wasn't that the evening was too long or boring, no, it was more of it being too emotional and her nervous system seemed to be exhausted with all those twists and turns her mind made today while being in the company of her attentive and caring friends.

Looking at her naked slender form Usagi let out a content smile and reached out for a loose T-shirt Michiru gave her earlier insisting that Usagi had something to sleep in tonight since she didn't bring anything like this with her.

The girl put on the T-shirt and smiled at how soft and nice to the body the fabric felt. Her friends definitely preferred high-quality clothes like she always suspected.

She started brushing her slightly damp hair when the door of the bathroom opened a little and let the aqua-haired girl inside. The girls smiled warmly to each other, and Michiru walked closer standing behind the golden blonde.

"Are you alright?" Michiru asked softly and looked down at the shirt Usagi was wearing now. "Oh it fits you well, Usagi-chan. Although I used to think the T-shirt was a bit… smaller and shorter when Haruka wore it."

They shared a merry laughter knowing exactly that clothes of the taller girl would be long and baggy to the both of them.

"Thank you very much, Michiru-san", Usagi said gratefully. "Everything's great, and I like the clothes. This T-shirt is so soft and… feels really nice. It's like I'm wrapped in some kind of caring embrace", she joked taking a glance at Michiru's relaxed form behind her.

"Kind of embrace you say?" Michiru teasingly smiled and run her hands up the ivory arms of the golden blonde before leaning closer and hugging her from behind. "Even better than a real embrace?"

Usagi smiled to Michiru catching her mischievous eyes in the mirror and slowly shook her head.

"No, the real one is definitely better", she muttered, a soft blush crept on her cheeks again as her insides flared up with sexual arousal. For the nth time during this unpredictable amazing day.

The tender hands of Michiru unnoticeably moved up a bit and brushed against the downside of the girl's breasts making her lose her breath for a second.

Usagi's body and mind struggled for a moment as her mind insisted on the polite declining the following… 'actions', whereas her body didn't say anything… it just turned around and timidly brought Usagi's lips to the mouth of the elder girl who smiled and softly accepted them in a slow exploring kiss.

Usagi put her hands onto Michiru's shoulders and finally let her fingers bury and tangle in the wonderful silky locks she yearned to caress, the quiet moans of pleasure coming out of her busy mouth now and then. Michiru was more forward as her hands roamed everywhere and stroked the lithe body of the blonde while her tongue was gently fighting with Usagi's making the ocean lady melt with overwhelming tenderness and desire.

They didn't get to kiss for too long because a familiar teasing voice suddenly came from a distance.

"Hey, you two, are you having fun without me?"

Couple minutes later the sandy blonde quickly stepped into the guest room to find there only smiling Michiru who innocently shook her head, a moment later fresh and blushing Usagi joined them coming out of the bathroom.

"You're right on time, Haruka", Michiru affectionately ruffled short sandy locks of the taller girl and gently kissed her on the corner of the mouth.

"Yes, I see", Haruka chuckled crossing the distance to Usagi in a couple of strides and taking the smaller blonde up into her arms suddenly threw her onto the bed eliciting the loud exclamations of surprise and somewhat fear from both of the girls. "Time for bed!"

Usagi spread on the bed and heartily laughed making the elder girls join her with merry chuckles.

"Gosh you scared me, Haruka-san!" the golden blonde exclaimed between the bursts of laughter.

Haruka flopped down to the bed next to Usagi and grinned wide.

"Don't worry, princess, if anything, I'm fully capable of carrying you in my arms. By the way, is it me or did you really gain a little more weight?"

"Ruka!!!"

"Ah, that's harsh, Haruka-san!"

Both of the girls exclaimed simultaneously, playful shock and reproach evident. Michiru finally her way to the bed as well and lay down on the other side of Usagi soothingly rubbing the girl's back and smiling reassuringly at her.

Two cute pouts turned to Haruka who tried to hide her smirk and playfully raised her hands in a giving up gesture.

"Oh come on, it was a joke!" she innocently shrugged. "If anything, I would blame that enormously big piece of cake Michiru gave us. I'm clear, don't stare daggers at me!"

The girls roared with laughter again. There was nothing so funny that Haruka said of course but her antics were just adorable to say the least.

Usagi stuck out her tongue at the wind senshi and clung to the Michiru's petite form acting offended.

Haruka chuckled at the girl's childishness and started tickling both of the girls fully aware that they couldn't stand it.

Soon there was a complete mess on Usagi's to-be bed, and three of them lay there panting and giggling.

"That was… awful", finally the princess managed to mutter gasping and still holding one of Haruka's hands to prevent the latter from tickling (the second hand was safely grasped by Michiru for the same reason). "I thought you two of all people… were grown up. Ouch!" she jerked as Haruka caught to pinch her thigh before the girl tightened the grip on her hand.

"Ok, let me go now", the wind senshi smiled to the girls. "I won't tickle you anymore, I promise."

Exchanging the mirthful glances and short nods Michiru and Usagi let the blonde's hands go and smiled as she rubbed her wrists slightly as if she wore the handcuffs all this time.

Shooting a tender gaze at Michiru Haruka widely grinned. "I just love making the pretty girls laugh." She stated in a teasing husky tone. "And you two are the prettiest girls I ever had."

"Oh, Ruka, how rude!" the aqua-haired girl shook her head reproachfully, her eyes dancing. "_Had_… how could you say that?!"

"Shush!" Haruka sat up in the bed and bending over Usagi quickly kissed Michiru on the lips. "You didn't hear anything."

Usagi looked at them amused.

"You two are really sweet. How do you do that?" she asked playfully meaning it as a rhetorical question.

"You will learn that", Michiru smiled at the girl kindly. "Which reminds me actually… umm, tell us, Usagi-chan… what and how do you say if you want your lover to do certain things?"

To call this question unexpected would be an understatement. Usagi gave Michiru a perplexed look. She wasn't used to discuss such things openly but reminding herself where, why and with who she was now, the girl decided to be as frank as she could in hope that her elder friends would really teach her something that could help her save her relations with Mamoru.

"Say? I… usually I don't say, I just… show or hint at that, that's all."

"And… does it work fine?" Haruka teasingly raised her eyebrow.

Usagi glared at the said girl before looking away in confusion.

"Not really", she confessed with a small shrug. "But sometimes it does!" She insisted stubbornly.

"I see", Haruka nodded acting serious and thoughtful. "And when it doesn't, you just remain there unsatisfied? Instead of simply saying what you would like to get? Poor thing."

"Ruka!" Michiru called the girl to order before caringly stroking Usagi's hair. "It's alright, Usagi-chan… with us, you will learn that… as well."

The golden-haired princess looked up into the soothing azure eyes and gratefully smiled quickly pecking Michiru on the cheek.

"I hope, Michiru-san. I would love to."

Haruka drew the smaller girl a little closer by her waist and brushed golden strands from the girl's forehead drawing some attention from her.

"You see, Koneko, it's that we kinda have special language. Well, maybe not so special but it's very important to be able to say things aloud. We just want to make sure that you can use the words to ask for what you really want and to ease the process of mutual pleasuring. I remember you being pretty shy about all that speaking stuff, so…"

"Yes, no problem, I understand. Actually I think…" Usagi hovered for a second, "I think it may be a bit difficult for me because it really confuses me to… say things aloud, I mean, those in the bed, but I will try my best. Please just bear with me and I promise I will."

"Sure, no problem."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged the mischievous smiles and barely noticeably nodded to each other.

Suddenly Usagi let out a stealthy yawn as the day full of the thoughts, emotions and events finally got to her.

"Hey, don't say you're tired", Haruka moved down a little so that their faces were on the same level. "I thought we were gonna have some fun tonight."

Usagi couldn't help but snickered at the taller girl's boldness and gently grazed her cheek with her palm.

"I'm sorry but I _am _tired, Haruka-san. It was a tiresome day", she turned around and squeezed the Michiru's hand. "Is it ok if we… well, just sleep tonight, without 'fun' as Haruka-san called it?"

Instead of the answer Michiru leaned closer and swiftly kissed her rosy lips making both pairs of teal and navy-blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Sweet dreams, Usagi-chan", Michiru murmured gently and got up from the bed. "Ruka, let's go. Kiss good night to Usagi-chan and let her sleep."

"Michiru…" Haruka sported a cute frown making the smaller blonde smile. "You are… not fair. You both are ruining my fun now, by the way. Michi, you'll make it up to me a bit later. Koneko, you have to make it up to me now."

The pair of navy-blue eyes stared at her in shock.

"W-what do you mean?" Usagi managed to stutter.

"Oh, you will see…" Haruka devilishly smiled and lifted herself atop the smaller blonde resting her own weight on the propped elbows.

That adorable helpless look Usagi gave her and that soft blush on her cheeks were lovely, and the sandy blonde chuckled inwardly watching the effect her actions caused to the smaller girl.

"Oh, Ruka, come on!" they heard Michiru's strict voice as the sea goddess rolled her eyes impatiently. "Let the poor girl breathe. Say good night and let's go already."

"Oh that woman…" Haruka playfully groaned her mischievous eyes still locked with Usagi's. "She doesn't leave me an option, does she? Okay-okay, I'm coming!" she said aloud to the waiting girl and smirked, "You got to kiss Koneko, so it'll be fair if I get some kisses too."

Usagi looked at Michiru abashedly and somewhat confused. The aqua-haired girl winked at her and demonstratively turned away to the door.

"Ok, I won't look just don't give our girl a hard time." With this she walked out of the guest room leaving Usagi and Haruka alone.

The playful smirk of Haruka changed into a soft smile as she cupped the cheek of Usagi with her palm.

"Too bad we didn't get to make out tonight", she whispered looking straight into the girl's warm eyes. "You are beautiful, girl, and I really want you. But Michiru's right, today was a long day for you, so…" she leaned in and let their lips meet in a slow long kiss. "Sweet dreams, Koneko."

Haruka kissed the girl's forehead and once more grazed her cheek before getting up from the bed and walking out of the room hearing Usagi's quiet "Thank you" behind her back.

…

Lying in the bed a few minutes later Haruka grabbed Michiru out of the blue and puller her closer acting possessive and eager.

Michiru looked into her eyes surprised searching for the reason of such sudden outburst. She thought everything was alright since her lover acted so easygoing back there, in Usagi's room. But maybe for Haruka it wasn't…

"Ruka…" she whispered softly and kissed the chin of the taller girl, "what's wrong?"

Haruka shook her head and started covering the warm delicate neck of her Michi with small loving kisses hastily and greedily like there's no tomorrow.

"Dear heart… it's ok, shhh", Michiru hushed tenderly catching the face of her beloved and making her look into assuring sapphire orbs, "we don't have to continue if you don't want to. If it still bothers you that much let's just… quit. I really don't want to hurt my lovely silly girl. I'm sure Usagi-chan will understand."

The mysterious teal eyes flickered with uncertainty and slight hint of sadness.

"I'm still not sure why we started this, in the first place. I love you very much, Michi. I hope you know that…" her voice sounded low and her eyes were not looking at Michiru. "And somehow I feel scared to death now. I know it's silly but I'm afraid… of losing you. To Koneko. Or anybody else. Fantasies about threesome were hot, that's true. And the action looks promising too, doubtlessly. But… you never warned that I would be so crazy jealous of you. The way you looked at her before kissing, the way you addressed your attention to Koneko… like there was only her and no me at all… ah darn, it's useless to say all this. I know I know that it's nothing, and you just care about her, but… Well, maybe I really should just… try to get used to it, to give it a little time to settle in me."

Michiru barely held back her soft smile. Haruka was incredibly adorable confessing her feelings!

The aqua-haired girl rolled over, pinned Haruka down to the bed by her wrists, straddled her and leaned over her face, looking right into her, eyes to eyes.

"Listen to me carefully", Michiru said in a low voice making her words sound weighty, "you will. Never. Lose me. To whomever it may be. I love you too much, Ruka. And I always will, no matter what."

She wanted to tell the other girl more, to explain why the relations could work out, and why her lover shouldn't be any worried or scared to lose her love but the body under her relaxed a little as those searching inquiring teal eyes finally seemed to find some peace in believing every word she said.

"Kiss me, Michi." Haruka didn't say 'please' (she would never do, probably, for she's no other than Tenou Haruka) but her pleading tone was obvious. "I really need you."

Tenderness squeezed Michiru's heart she rarely saw this unguarded side of Haruka. Letting the sandy blonde's wrists go, she cupped her face affectionately and let all her love, tenderness and care pour out in a long fond convincing kiss. Strong warm arms of Haruka coiled her and pulled closer like a silent promise to never let her go away.

A bit later pulling apart a little Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes and teasingly smiled, her fingers caressing now appeased face of the wind senshi.

"You know, there's no need at all to worry, Ruka. Wasn't it you who declared one was free to end this relationship by just stating it's over? If you want… if you _really _want… you may say it now, and everything will end today like it never happened. So… do you want to say 'enough' now?"

Haruka bit her bottom lip, the images of the evening spinning around in her brain. If not her feelings for Michiru it would be so easy to give way to those odd yet exciting relations they three looked forward to.

…

"_Thank you both for caring." _Koneko's quiet soft voice full of gratitude.

A pair of lean arms of the smaller blonde around her neck. Those chocolate crumbs on her lips looking so appetizing and sexy. Her bright smile as she walked into the kitchen with Michiru after their little trip all around the house.

That adorable fuming appearance when Michiru told her about the mark on her neck. The whole conversation of hers with Michiru about Mamoru's carelessness underlying Haruka's behavior earlier this day.

Her saddened blue eyes when they were in the car, listening to the doleful song by Evanescence. A tearful look that she sported at the table speaking about their relations with Mamoru.

That weird habit of squealing and clapping her hands… it was rather cute to be honest. Finally those sweet kisses they shared back in the city house and here just few minutes ago.

Haruka wanted more.

To take care of their princess. To ease her pain when it comes. To tell her things are gonna be alright in time. To let her feel happy and to shine again, even if not for Mamoru.

Finally, she really… and she meant _really _wanted their princess. Now that she was allowed to feel free and didn't have to suppress her thoughts and desires towards the girl, yes, she definitely wanted her.

…

Snapping out of her pensiveness Haruka shook her head slightly before tenderly smiling at Michiru.

"I might wanna use my chance one day. Just not yet, love. Not today."

-----------------------------------

_A/N: Haha I'm kinda evil, sorry, I didn't let them have sex even though it was obviously coming. Okay, I really fought hard to choose between letting them to have it or not… I had ideas for both ways but ended up with what you already know. Actually I like it that way even better. Those three are rather cute when they act like that, aren't they? Oh, maybe I shouldn't let them have sex at all? Let them banter and play all the time *innocently shrugs* yeah, I should think about it :))_

_Thanks for reading._

_Now on to the reviews replies :) Gosh I love them. Thank you guys very much, thank you each and every one of you who spares some of their time to read and to leave reviews. Hugs to you :)_

_**Reader458 **__ - it's always a great pleasure to know your opinion about my writing. Thank you for your time, your support and your willing to help me to become a better writer. I appreciate that very much :) You always find the right words to encourage me :) I'm glad that you found all the things in chapter that I tried to show. You might see more of your right guesses in this chapter, so… thank you for being so careful reader :) Hugs._

_**Unlove You **– What can I say, you were right ;)) Of course Usagi should have said yes, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this story :)) Oh, I would but only till the chapter where she'd say 'no', and all of them go like 'Ah, ok, then everything remains as it was. Enjoy your Mamo-chan while you can'. Haha :) Yeah, I remember that Usagi/Seiya pairing, they are sweet :) Actually my sister kind of made me re-watch a couple of episodes of Season 5, and I almost got hooked on that pairing again. All I could do was to switch episodes to Season 3 before it was too late. I promised I'd finish this story before starting any new one so I gotta do that first :) And I'm so honored that you got your interest in SM back even if a tiny bit. *bows* Thank you for saying that! It's so… flattering ;) True, I also noticed that Michiru's very kind and caring to Usagi in SM S. Hmm, great minds think alike, I guess :)) And what is your other favorite fandom that you've been reading about on MediaMiner? ;)_

_**petiyaka **– oh yeaaaaah *smirks* A night with both Haruka and Michiru… aww, even the straightest girls can't refuse that :) Okay, just kidding, although who knows *shrugs* I think we're lucky that there's no that lovely Haruka and sweet Michiru in the real life. Otherwise temptation would be hardly bearable, and it's… wait, it's really confusing to say such things :) And as for the fact Usagi wants them… well, at least, she's honest with her desires ;)) Sometimes we also want a lot of 'forbidden' or 'immoral' things but just are scared to admit that even to ourselves, aren't we? ;)) However, thank you very much for your review. You really make me smile with your so… interesting and unexpected questions ;) I think that's your style :) Thank you._

_**harucino – **awww, thank you very much! I was kinda worried about the chapter would be too 'talky' or, even worse, boring but your compliment proved my worries wrong :) Thanks a lot. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too :)_

_**Manny27Willa **- *bows* Why thank you! I'm so flattered to hear you called my story 'absolutely amazing'! I'm… really thrilled :) Heh, I'd love to know what was awkward in it but overall your kind words convinced me it wasn't in a bad way, was it? ;)) BTW thank you for adding the story to your favorites, I appreciate this kind of attention too :) Oh and… perhaps the story's gonna be even more awkward at times. At least, it looks to me that now ;) Once more, thank you very much for your lovely review!_

_**Kuramo** – So nice to see you again :) Well, you're welcome, here's new update ;)) I hope you will like it as well. And thank you very much for your compliment :) I'm really so happy when my efforts in writing turn out to be not in vain :) So… thank you for saying that!_

_Well, I guess that is it. Thanks for staying with me and reading my story! See you next time :) _


	7. Chapter 7: I Can't Sleep Alone

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! Before all__, let me make some things clear. From now on girls would use different kinds of names. I'm not sure about how it really works in Japanese (well, except for '-san' means really polite or formal address to a person :)) I will use '–san' when Usagi addresses to Haruka and Michiru in public, and '–chan' (as this suffix means they are on friendly terms) when they are alone. And if I get things right, no using honorific suffixes at all means persons are really close, that's why Haruka and Michiru address to each other just by their first names, and the diminutives show that they are even closer than that. If someone may help me with this stuff please correct me where I'm wrong :)_

_And this chapter is long again. Seriously, I can't help it! As I told my friend, I split the chapters to make them shorter by all means but as I start working on the halves… they grow bigger again. *sigh* Hopefully you don't mind ;) Oh, and let's add a bit of drama to the story, shall we?_

_Anyway, on with the chapter, please enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Sailor Moon :)

_**Chapter 7. I Can't Sleep Alone**_

* * *

A slight, barely audible knock on the door woke Michiru up. She instinctively held Haruka closer and lifted her head to see what was going on. The aqua-haired girl flipped the switch that controlled the furthest night-lamp, and a familiar golden-haired head shimmered in the dim light. An all confused moonlight princess shuffled her feet at the door not daring to make her way into the master bedroom.

"Guys, are you sleeping?" she called in a whisper, making Michiru chuckle. Yes sure, like lamps always turn on automatically when Usagi enters a room.

"It's alright, Usagi-chan, come on in", Michiru called softly sitting up in the bed. Her sleeping lover just stirred a bit at the sound of her voice and blindly groped after her hand to hold it even in her sleep.

The sea goddess adjusted the cover pulling it up a bit to cover Haruka's shoulders and tenderly brushed a few wild sandy locks away from the face of the sleeping beauty. Michi could never get tired of watching that lovely relaxed face; in sleep her beloved Ruka looked all peaceful like a child yet graceful like the charming woman who she was for sure.

'_I love you so much, Ruka…_'

"Is anything wrong?" Michiru asked the timid girl kindly and pulled her legs closer to the chest so that the princess could sit down on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry", Usagi said quietly fiddling about with her fingers, "I couldn't sleep. I thought I was so tired but when you two went away I just lay there… and couldn't fall asleep. Although God knows how much I wanna sleep right now. It's just being in the new place and being alone in that huge room… it feels kind of uneasy. So I wondered if…"

"My, my, our little Koneko is here, what a surprise! Am I still dreaming?" the sleep-hoarse voice of Haruka startled them, and the girls turned their gazes to a smirking blonde who rubbed her eyes and then propped herself up on her right arm. "Tell us you changed your mind, will you?"

The cover slid down the tomboy's body at the movement, and Usagi's face flushed all of a sudden because she realized that Haruka slept absolutely naked. Her greedy eyes involuntarily slid down the taller girl's tanned and toned body to the line where the rest was hidden beneath the cover. The golden blonde swallowed. Haruka was so… beautiful, and so… hot. '_You still have the chance to reacquaint yourself with this perfect sensual body. Just please stop drooling_', her inner voice reminded, this time it was too agreeing with her desires. Well, that inner voice was sexually hungry too, perhaps. And Haruka was really… really _hot_.

The princess's navy-blue eyes deliberately, slowly, voraciously traveled back all the way up… where they met with the laughing emeralds of the wind senshi. That girl… she definitely knew what the smaller girl was thinking about.

Usagi licked her lips, cleared her throat and glanced away earning a husky chuckle from Haruka that sent shivers down her spine.

"Sorry for waking you up too, Haruka-san", she smiled apologetically and looked down in confusion. "I couldn't sleep alone there, and I thought… maybe one of you could hold me a little… or just lie beside me…" her voice trailed off, "until I'm asleep…"

The tomboy reached out and grazed the princess's cheek with her thumb but before she could say anything Michiru was already getting out from under the blanket. Stroking the loose golden hair of Usagi Michiru smiled softly at the girl and then turned to Haruka.

"Ruka, I'll take care of Usagi-chan, alright?" she leaned in and softly kissed the dumbfounded blonde on the lips running her fingers through the girl's unruly sandy tresses. "Go back to sleep, love, I'll be back soon."

The taller girl didn't even get a chance to protest or agree before both the other girls were out of the room.

The wind senshi groaned in frustration and fell back to her pillow grasping the sheets of the bed with both hands in irritation. Turning to her side and looking at the pillow where Michiru slept only minutes ago Haruka softly caressed the empty spot sensing the familiar fresh scent of her beloved girl, then grabbed the poor pillow and flopped it onto her face muffling a loud growl of discontent.

…

The slightest creak of the door made the chattering Michiru and Usagi look up and find Haruka in the doorframe, a challenging smirk etched on her handsome face.

The aqua-haired girl smiled knowingly at her lover's behavior. Of course she knew Haruka would follow her. The blonde always did. Even if Michiru asked her not to.

The ocean senshi loved her sandy blonde even more for that.

But while the appearance of the wind senshi was expected by one of the girls, for the other it was definitely a surprise. Usagi smiled at Haruka somewhat questioningly.

What was even more surprising, the tomboy wore a decent white T-shirt and light-grey shorts when she walked in, and the princess appreciated this kind of caring very much. Usagi's smile became warm and friendly.

The sandy blonde gracefully walked to the opposite side of the bed from the one Michiru took and looked smirking at the princess.

"Scoot over!" she commanded with a hint of strictness.

Usagi obeyed, letting the taller girl lie down and moved closer to Michiru who smiled teasingly and wrapped her arm around the back of the princess instantly. Haruka gave her aqua-haired lover a challenging gaze and hiding her grin pressed her body to Usagi's back embracing the girl from behind and softly rubbing her stomach.

The golden blonde buried her face in the chest of the ocean lady, covered Haruka's hand with hers and sighed contently.

"Thank you, guys, this is so much better. Good night, Michiru-san. Good night, Haruka-san."

She closed her eyes and smiled. All of them remained silent until the girl peacefully drifted into a deep sleep.

A few minutes passed in silence before the sandy-haired head rose up from the pillow and stared at waiting and smirking Michiru.

"There's no way I was gonna leave you here alone. You should've known that." Haruka muttered quietly.

Michiru couldn't help but giggle and instantly muffled herself covering her lips with her hand.

"Oh, Ruka, don't worry about me, I wouldn't be alone at all, Usagi-chan's here", she whispered teasingly, pretending she had no idea what the taller girl meant. "I'm sure she'd hold me if I was scared."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Michi… thank you." Haruka's grumbling didn't sound very amused.

"Shhh, quiet, Usagi-chan is asleep now."

"You could've at least asked me if _I_ wanted to go", the teal-eyed girl went on speaking in whisper and ever so slowly pulled her hand out of Usagi's grip, careful not to awake the golden-haired girl.

Michiru teasingly smiled and rubbed the blonde's cheek tenderly.

"I knew you would come here, my dear Ruka. At least, I hoped you would, and I'm glad you did." With this Michiru kissed the tips of her fingers and softly pressed them to Haruka's lips sending an indirect kiss like that. This small action momentarily appeased the boiling wind senshi, and she kissed those delicate fingers with a playful smile.

"Look at us, Michi, we're all here in her room again. What was the point of this entire moving from one bedroom to another? She could've stayed sleeping in our bed as well."

"True. But, Ruka, you were so playful back there that I thought she wouldn't get any sleep had she stayed there with us."

The tomboy grinned wide admitting the rightness of her lover, and Michiru ruffled Haruka's hair affectionately before tenderly looking at Usagi.

"Look at her, love, she's sleeping like a baby. So innocent…" Haruka choked with silent laughter, '_Koneko? Innocent? Oh yeeees!_' "… so lovely and serene… Do you think we could adopt her?"

The sandy blonde chuckled. That girl… Haruka could never get satiated of her lover's outstanding personality.

"Michi, it's illegal to have sex with your own children, even with adopted ones. Don't ruin our fun before it even started."

"Look who's talking", Michiru giggled softly. "Wasn't it you who was so unsure about keeping that 'fun', just a little while ago?"

"Hush you, woman. Can't a girl have her weak spots?" Haruka grumbled trying to hide her confusion and earned a long loving look from Michiru.

"I love you, Ruka", a tender palm softly touched the warm smooth cheek of the sandy blonde who leaned into the touch and closed her eyes enjoying it. "Sleep well."

"Sweet dreams, Michi. I love you too." Her arm wrapped around the Michiru's waist over Usagi's body and lingered there for the rest of the night.

* * *

She had slept really, really well. Usagi couldn't even remember when she felt so good last time waking up in the morning. Her whole body felt relaxed and sweetly weak.

Not opening her eyes the girl stretched with delight and let out a soft pleased moan.

She didn't hit anyone. And there was no one who held her.

Her navy-blue eyes fluttered open. Right, just like she suspected her bed was empty. Probably Haruka and Michiru left her side earlier. The girl chuckled and shrugged.

'_Well, I guess it's their family tradition…_' she thought recalling the morning when she woke up after spending the night with Haruka once in the past and didn't find the blonde beside her. Hopefully this time won't be so full of painful misunderstandings. Not with Michiru around.

After luxuriating in a warm fluffy bed for a little while Usagi took a quick shower and checked the master bedroom but seeing no one there she went downstairs in hope to find her elder friends.

Muffled noises were coming out from the kitchen, and Usagi grinned wide thinking about walking in on the couple. Although soft clinking and tinkling of the kitchen utensils assured her that the couple was most likely just cooking some breakfast.

Leaning at the doorframe the golden-haired girl decided to listen a bit before joining the merry company. She smiled and began identifying the voices.

"Michiru!" Yes, that was obviously the sandy blonde. And the laughter rang clear in her voice.

"Oh no, look what you've done, Haruka!" this is Michiru, sounding reproachful and yet mirthful. "I almost burned the omelet because of you!"

"_Almost_ doesn't count", Haruka retorted easily. Usagi almost could picture how the sandy blonde hugged Michiru and lovingly looked down into her eyes. "And it happened not for the first time, love, you could've gotten used to it already."

Usagi easily pictured that playful arrogant smirk on the lips of the wind senshi and involuntarily smiled too.

"Oh? You could've stopped distracting me with kisses when I'm cooking." Michiru's giggles sounded happy. Judging from the new sounds, the girl was dicing vegetables for the salad now or something like that. '_Those two are really… really in love_', the princess thought with a tender smile. '_I doubt they need someone else. But I'm happy they offered such an honor to me even if I don't understand why._'

"Nah, you know I can't help it. But you could've at least not respond, then it wouldn't take that long, and the omelet would've been saved on time."

Now they were both laughing.

"Shame on you, Haruka", Michiru's voice sounded softly even through her muffled laughter. "You know perfectly well that it's impossible for me to not respond to your kisses. You always make me lose control, wind."

"The same with me, so… Hey, I'm sure that your meal is still very tasty, love, don't worry about it", Haruka said warmly.

When Usagi finally walked into the kitchen she saw an idyllic picture: Michiru was slicing bread now, and Haruka just stood hugging her from behind and kissing her hair now and then, the teal eyes twinkle mischievously at the look on the busy girl.

"Why, good morning, Usagi-chan!" Michiru looked up and greeted the girl cheerfully. "You're up early today. I was about to ask Haruka to wake you up, though. The breakfast is almost ready." With this Michiru gave a playful blaming look to Haruka who innocently gazed back with a silly grin.

"Good morning", Usagi slightly bowed and smiled, "Michiru-san, Haruka-san."

"Good morning, Koneko", Haruka left Michiru's side and walked closer to the golden blonde. "And please don't '-san' us, we're not in public, okay?"

Usagi's smile grew wider. It was really nice to feel a bit closer to these amazing people.

"Thank you, Haruka-chan."

The tomboy leaned in, obviously wanting to greet their princess with a kiss but the girl quickly threw her arms around the taller girl and buried her face in the Haruka's chest making the wind senshi chuckle with amusement. The sandy blonde hugged her back and placed the kiss on the top of the golden-haired head instead of her lips.

"Charming… child", Michiru murmured under her breath watching the girls and a sly smile graced her lips.

Meanwhile Usagi finally unlocked her arms from Haruka's back and rising on her tiptoes, gently kissed the taller blonde on the cheek earning a playful eye-roll from the latter.

Still smiling wide she walked to Michiru and motioned to kiss her cheek too in greeting. But the ocean senshi was faster of course and she tilted her head to the side a little, so that Usagi's lips landed on the half of her mouth accurately.

A soft blush slowly crept on the Usagi's cheeks making her look even more appetizing to both of her guardians.

"Well…" Michiru started meaningfully.

The princess swallowed and her gaze quickly flittered to the table in the center of the room giving her a chance to escape the awkward situation.

"Ah breakfast!!!" she happily yelped and clapped her hands, making Haruka wince and smile, shaking her head. "It looks delicious! You're a genius, Michiru-s… chan."

"And breakfast it is, alright", Michiru gave up. Both Haruka and she laughed at Usagi's antics watching the eagerness of the golden-haired girl to start having the meal right away.

…

When all of them finished their breakfast that turned out to be very delicious despite Michiru's worries about the over-cooked omelet, Usagi asked Haruka to drive her home because she expected Mamoru to be back home already.

Before they left the house Michiru came closer to Usagi and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on the ivory-skinned shoulder of the smaller girl.

"Usagi-chan, it seems that you didn't come up with your final decision on the matter of our 'meetings' so far. If you're confused or unsure now you don't have to give us the answer right away. Take your time to think thoroughly about our offer. Of course I'd love it if you said 'yes' but… no pressure. Call me or Haruka when you make a decision, alright? Do you have our numbers?"

"Umm… not really", Usagi blushed softly with embarrassment. Of course it was obvious that she couldn't fool a smart girl who Michiru was for sure with her evading behavior at the breakfast but… she tried anyway. Now she felt very grateful that both of the girls proved to be very understanding and didn't press or interrogate her. A quiet sigh escaped the girl's lips when Michiru let her go and walked over to Haruka to hug her waist and lean into her broad shoulder. "It's weird but I know only your home number, that one, in the city, and… well, your communicators. If you still use them." Usagi smirked.

They didn't fight for a long time now, and there was no need to use communicators. To be honest, the moonlight princess had no idea where her own one was but she was sure that Luna took a good care of that.

Both of the senshi shook their heads and smiled at each other.

"Well, Koneko, you really should give us your number because we don't pick up when an incoming call has unknown number…" Haruka grinned wide and got a playful hit on her arm from her aqua-haired lover.

"Ruka!" Michiru chastised softly making the tall blonde grin even wider.

"Ok, ok, _I _don't pick up unknown calls. There are so many gir… hem, fans who try to get in touch with me", both Usagi and Michiru rolled their eyes at the brashness of Haruka. "So… yeah, just better give us your number and let's go already. We don't want Mamoru-san to suspect anything bad going on here, do we?"

She winked at the princess and kissed Michiru on the forehead earning giggles from both parties. Grabbing her wallet and her keys, the tomboy quickly punched the keys on her cell-phone as Usagi dictated her number and then pulled the smaller blonde by the waist to follow her outside.

Usagi barely had the chance to thank and wave goodbye to Michiru who stood there smiling kindly, all graceful and exquisite. The pure perfection itself.

…

When she came home finally Mamoru was already there, sleeping soundly. His clothes' items were scattered around, and that was the sign of a… yeah, a party that went very well, perhaps.

Usagi smiled talking a glance at his calm, relaxed face and quickly picked up all the things before placing them where they should be.

Then she sat at the bed and stroked Mamoru's raven hair enjoying the forgotten feeling of its wiriness that spoke of his manliness. Usagi couldn't help but recall the soft silky feeling of Michiru's curls under her fingers. It was so different. She felt that warm sensation in the pit of her stomach again and mentally scolded herself for wanting another girl while grazing her man.

The dark-blue eyes opened with difficulty and groggily blinked at her. She smiled at her boyfriend switching the whole of her attention towards him.

"Usa… baby…" he closed his eyes and embraced her waist with one arm. "I'll… later… hmgmm" with this babbling he slipped back to his sleep almost immediately.

"It's ok, Mamo-chan", the girl smiled at how cozy his hand rested on her stomach, "sleep tight, dear."

Feeling warm inside at the sight of his unguarded face and so familiar lips that now looked soft and mild, Usagi decided to lie down for a while and spend some time with her boyfriend.

Stirring at her movement near him Mamoru let out an incoherent yet content sound and his lips curved in a small smile. Tenderness flushed in the girl's heart, and she slowly touched his lips with hers enjoying their familiarity and warmth.

When Usagi turned around and pressed her back to Mamoru's chest he blindly embraced her and buried his face in her neck from behind.

"I love you, Usako…" he murmured incoherently. "Forgive me… I was such… a… umhm"

He didn't finish his speech but it was enough to make the girl's heart flutter with hope and love again.

"Mamo-chan…" she sighed touched. "I love you too…"

She remained lying there awake, pondering on what happened yesterday and how. The images of both beautiful and caring Michiru and sexy and wild Haruka were filling her mind, and for a second Usagi felt ashamed for thinking about her so-close-to-become-her-probable-lovers while being hugged and loved (since Mamoru said it… for the first time in the long period of their crumbling relations) by her boyfriend.

The night spent at the Outers' changed something inside of the girl. Was it a good thing or a bad thing was yet to be found out.

Now that Mamoru was so sweet again the princess hesitantly but still brushed the idea of having an affair with those lovely guardians of hers off.

If her boyfriend finally copes with his work and searches for her company more from now on… she will be there. Just like it always was. She will be with her beloved Mamo-chan.

And as for Haruka and Michiru… well, as Haruka stated, even if in another context, they are friends and they still will be. Probably the three of them could spend more time together, though. Their company was so refreshing… and the girl's soul melted at the sight of those two loving each other so tenderly and strongly.

Come on, three of them didn't do anything really bad yesterday. Those kisses don't count.

Usagi's heart fluttered at the memory of the avaricious lips of Haruka… and at the soft touch of Michiru's lips, the girl blushed and slightly shook her head. No, those kisses don't count. She will be faithful and true to Mamoru. That's how it should be. That's how it will be.

…

Usagi didn't regret her decision during the next following days. Of course Mamoru was still very busy with his work but at least he embraced his girlfriend while falling asleep even if they still didn't have sex, he called her from his work several times… even if they were just short talks, mostly to check if she was doing fine in her university or at home.

Things looked and felt better now but there was one thing that bothered the golden-haired girl. Even though Mamoru seemed to become more caring and attentive to her, it was time after time that Usagi couldn't catch his eyes. And he didn't say he loved her anymore, after that one time when he was dozy and tipsy.

But as always Usagi hoped and believed that they just needed a little bit more time to straighten _everything _in their relationship out. Overall it was going very well. Or, at least, she thought so.

…

Four days passed by, and there still was no call from Usagi. It wasn't that Michiru or Haruka counted the days but it was obvious that… time was passing by, and there was still no answer from the girl. Which was an answer by itself but the senshi didn't want to rush things. Maybe their princess just needed more time.

Haruka let out a quiet sigh. She stirred on the couch in the living room of their city house and honestly tried to concentrate on reading a racing magazine. It was very, very interesting and captivating magazine but the taller girl didn't remember a thing of what she's been reading for a good hour by now. Her thoughts were rambling around all this time, and it felt frustrating to not be able to concentrate on what she wanted.

Soft giggles made the tomboy curiously look up, her fingers still twirling random sandy locks as the girl used to do it when she was deep in thoughts, and met a pair of laughing sapphires directed at her.

Haruka grinned back distractedly and raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"Oh, Ruka, spill it." Michiru's laughter sounded teasing.

The blonde only shrugged noncommittally and pretended being very interested in the magazine that was spread on her knees.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she tried her best to sound convincing. Hah, like her Michiru would buy it. She never would, and both of them knew that.

"Of course, and your staring at that poor page for good ten minutes by now is probably just a new fashion of a speed-reading. Ruka…" the sea goddess gave her lover a long and slightly mocking gaze making the wind senshi raise her hands up in surrender.

"Fine. But I don't get, honestly, why you need to ask a question if you know the answer already?"

Michiru shrugged and sweetly smiled.

"It's… fun. Moreover, I love talking to you. _And_ discussing things to make them clear. So, let's talk?" the aqua-haired girl left her spot by the window where she was working on a sketch of another drawing for her future exhibition and walked over to sit down beside Haruka on the couch. The latter instantly tossed the magazine away and grinned to the other girl. They entwined their fingers and smiled looking at that simple yet convincing sign of their affection.

"How do you think, will she go for it?" Haruka asked out of the blue, linking her free arm around her lover's waist.

Michiru smiled mysteriously, her eyes twinkling. The ocean lady knew that her impatient lover also looked forward eagerly to that kind of relationship even if she stated the opposite. Haruka's attitude gave her concern away.

"Tell me, Ruka… how would you feel _and_ act if you happened to spend a lovely evening with someone you liked, or let's make it even bigger, someone you _wanted_? Someone who's not me, Ruka." Michiru quickly added the last line, seeing a mischievous look of the sparkling teal eyes, which was replaced with a confused frown as soon as the taller girl heard her words. "Imagine you did that, and then you had to come home to someone you love. To me, for example. How would you act?"

Haruka's brows knitted and several sandy bangs fell upon her eyes that were narrowed and guarded now.

"Michi, the question itself is a pure absurd to me. All those 'if', 'someone else', you as 'for example'… I definitely don't like the way it's going. Are you trying to tell me something?"

Michiru laughed heartily watching the cute frowning blonde in front of her and brushed her sandy hair back affectionately.

"Oh Ruka, you're so overly concerned. I know you wouldn't do that to me, just… please answer as if it happened. Just in theory."

Haruka shrugged and tightened her grip on her lover's waist.

"In theory? Let me think… If I _wanted _a person, even loving you. Hmm, afterwards I would feel guilty and confused, perhaps. Yes, it would be pretty much that, I think."

"Good. And…? What would you do to me considering you're feeling guilty and confused?" Michiru definitely knew where she was going. The blonde shrugged again, this time she looked uncertain.

"Well, most likely, I would pay more attention to you and try to right myself in your eyes, oh and I would try my best not to let you know there was someone else on my mind. Only… it's silly, Michiru, I… would never want to hurt you."

"Fortunately then, we're talking now not about you or me but about Usagi-chan." Michiru said quietly.

"Ah, got it. She won't call, will she?" Haruka's face lit up with realization before she blurted out without thinking "Oh shoot, we should've had sex right then! If she never comes back, sex could be our consolation prize at least."

"Oh that was cute, thanks so much, Ruka", Michiru snickered at her agitated lover. "But I think we have to wait some more and see how things turn out to be. I mean she accepted the whole idea, didn't she?"

"It could be just alcohol." Haruka shrugged smirking.

Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes? And what about your irresistible charm?" She said in a teasing manner.

"_And_ my irresistible charm, yes, why not?" The sea goddess's mocking tone didn't discourage the sandy blonde even a bit. The warm arms of Haruka slid up along Michiru's back and softly massaged the sides of her neck earning a silent content moan from her lover. "I wonder though, why is this pretty aqua-curled girl still able to stand my oh so irresistible charm?" her voice gained that familiar sexy huskiness Michiru loved to hear.

Coiling the taller girl's neck with her arms Michiru brought her lips up to Haruka's and tenderly smiling whispered, "What makes you think she is?"

Soon they both were lost in the world where passion, love and tenderness lived and fused together. The world where no one else mattered. Because there was no one but the two them. A beautiful placid world of their own.

* * *

'_Oh what's wrong with me and Fridays, huh? Why do I feel all nervous and agitated when Friday comes closer? It has nothing to do with me… anymore, does it?_'

Usagi was dragging herself slowly from the university. She was almost home, thinking about why she hadn't let go the idea of calling the Outers, yet. It was so obvious that she should have. Well, a girl can have dreams, can't she?

Thank God it was Thursday today. Mamoru called her twice already to ask when she'd be home. Maybe he was planning a surprise or something? Usagi smiled wide and let out a happy sigh. Life was so good now!

The girl almost flew up the stairs to the apartment she and Mamoru were sharing. Quickly kicking her shoes off, the golden-haired princess rushed into the living room and stopped there in awe.

Mamoru was all dressed up and looked very attractive. Usagi smiled wide in anticipation of something good. Perhaps he wanted to take her out, to some posh restaurant judging from this beautiful suit and this snow-white shirt… he looked awesome. Friday will be tomorrow already and since he promised to spend the whole weekend with her maybe… maybe he decided to not wait for it and just to start their date today?

Mamoru finally acknowledged her presence when he met her sparkling with joy blue eyes in the mirror's reflection and turned around to receive a tight hug from his girlfriend.

Taking Usagi's hands off him Mamoru kissed her hands and guiltily looked into her eyes.

"Hello, honey, I'm so glad you're finally home. I thought that we'd spend the evening together but…" he looked away and something inside of Usagi cracked. It suddenly didn't look like they were gonna have a romantic dinner. With his dark-blue eyes downcast Mamoru gripped the girl's hands stronger and finally muttered. "Look, baby, I don't know how to tell you this. I know… I promised to spend this weekend with you but you see… there was an emergency, and I must come back to work even now, let alone work hard this weekend. Please don't get angry with me. I… I promise that…" he was silenced by the small hand of the girl that she pressed against his lips.

"It's ok", Usagi said quietly, "don't make promises that you can't keep. It doesn't suit you, Mamoru."

She looked disappointed and even a bit hurt, Mamoru couldn't come up with anything to alleviate that expression on her face.

"You're angry…" he sighed outwardly and rubbed her back softly. "Usako, sweetheart, tell me how I can make it up to you, and I will."

"You will?" her beautiful eyes lit up with hope again. That girl… she was incredible.

"Yes." He smiled seeing that quick change of his girlfriend's mood.

"And I can ask…" she looked at him in expectation which the young man hurried to fulfill.

"Anything that you want."

"Anything?" The golden-haired beauty shone at her boyfriend making him guess what exactly she had in mind.

"Absolutely. Of course if it's within my power to give it to you." Mamoru joked.

"Oh yes, it is, it surely is." Usagi happily nuzzled on his chest. "Then… I want…" she brought her lips closer to his ear. "I want you. You're looking so sexy in this suit now… Make love to me, Mamo-chan, would you?"

Something changed in Mamoru's face when he heard her saying that, but Usagi didn't notice that because she was kissing his neck, already feeling how his strong arms make their way around her waist.

All of a sudden his phone let out a loud ring making the couple startle. With an exaggerated groan, Mamoru made a show of reluctant dragging the noisy thing out of his pocket, and looking in askance at Usagi, who saw a short ID of whoever was calling.

"Do you really need to answer this call?" she asked in a seductive whisper, her lips tracing his jaw-line. "Can you… like, call back later?"

Mamoru looked at the name again and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Usako, this is an important call. I've been waiting for it for this whole week. Give me a second, and we'll…" he had already flipped his phone open and gestured to Usagi to stop kissing and distracting him.

She didn't get to hear anything but Mamoru's short answers.

"Yes… yes… Yes, I remember… Sure. I will be there… Yes, see you."

The guy flipped the phone closed and pocketed it back before reaching out his hands and softly cupping the golden blonde's face.

Meeting her shining eyes he let her go and groaning took a few steps away from her, frowning at his thoughts.

"I-I… Usako, honey…" Mamoru obviously didn't know how to say what he had to say now. "I have to go back to work right now… but I'll do whatever you want as soon as I'm done with that entire emergency thing, ok?" he couldn't believe that he actually dared to say it aloud, and judging from the look on Usagi's face she was hurt and shocked to say the least. Her beautiful eyes instantly filled with tears.

He tried to embrace her again but Usagi pushed his arms away and quickly ran to the bathroom, slamming the door locked after her.

"Damn you, Mamoru…" she hissed through the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Honey, open the door, let me in!" Mamoru called from behind the door.

Usagi stubbornly shook her head without a word, only her muffled sobs could be heard reverberating between the empty tiled bathroom.

"Usako…" the man didn't give up, "please, open the door. Look, I'm sorry. Come out of there, let's…" he faltered not sure what exactly he wanted to say, and the girl noticed his hesitation.

"_Let's_ what, Mamoru?" Usagi cried. "Let's make love now, you wanted to say? Out of pity? God how… how dare you!" Her burst of anger faded and the last words she was whispering again. "I thought you loved me… You were so caring these days, I thought it meant something. But… you're the same. And all that meant nothing. Just a sop to make me feel better… it was so lame, but I believed it was something more. I wanted to believe it was…"

"Come on, Usako", he persuaded her gently, "don't be such a silly girl. Let me in, let's talk."

"Talk to the devil", the girl snarled in a low voice so that he couldn't hear her.

She heard his phone ring again, Mamoru answered it albeit shortly, and the golden-blonde bitterly smiled. He will go there, anyway. She knew he had to. What's the point of this fight then, if he is to go and do his job anyway?

Usagi pushed aside her urge to wail, closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Well then, she needed to make a call too. But first she had to get rid of Mamoru right now.

…

The door of the bathroom opened unexpectedly. Mamoru barely caught to move away from Usagi's way when she wordlessly walked past him and started rummaging in her bag searching for her cell-phone.

"What are you doing, Usako?" the guy asked, worry and concern lacing his voice. He was smart enough to not go and touch the girl right now.

Usagi looked at him evenly like she was surprised that he dared to speak to her at all. In this moment she resembled the queen she would be in the future, very much. Mamoru swallowed audibly. He wasn't a weak man at all but when his Usako was like this… he had no idea how to ever over-power her.

"I need my cell-phone. Did you see it by any chance?" she asked calmly.

"No, I didn't. Who are you going to call to?" his eyes narrowed, and his tone caused a small irritated crease appear on the princess's forehead.

"Friends", she replied curtly. Seeing his frown Usagi decided to explain things a bit. "I figured that if you're not going to be at home for the weekend I also don't want to stay in these empty rooms, so I'd rather go and have some fun with my friends. I hope you don't have any problems with that, Mamoru?" she didn't wait for his response but kept on speaking, not really sure whether it was a good idea to tell her boyfriend where she wanted to go. "Besides, Haruka-san and Michiru-san were very kind when I visited them last time. Maybe I'll pay another visit to them. Ah, here it is!" she finally found and grabbed her cell-phone and stared at Mamoru in expectation, his frown never left his face.

"Usako…" he started carefully, "don't get me wrong but… isn't it too often for random visits to those two? I mean they are probably very busy with their… social lives or something. Why don't you call your closer friends like Rei-chan or Minako-chan? You have more in common with them, don't you?"

A slight mocking smirk made its way onto Usagi's lips. She wanted to tell him… to tell him that he had no right to pick friends for her; that he has just ruined his chance to have her faithful and true in their relationship; that he… has just fallen in her eyes. Fallen really, really low.

Maybe she needed just a valid reason to appease her consciousness and let it accept a very luring offer of the elder couple. Maybe she would regret it in the end, but her anger and frustration didn't let her think clear right now. Usagi wasn't seeking revenge, she just wanted to be… desired, loveable even if for a little bit. Is it too much to ask for a bit of love from someone who was supposed to become her husband in time? The girl smiled bitterly to herself. Did she really still believe that he would ever propose to her?

However, Mamoru's behavior now was that last straw that broke the camel's back.

All she wanted in her life was just to be happy with her boyfriend, to create a family and just live her small comfortable life. That was _all _she ever wanted, and she tried hard to make her dream come true. But despite her efforts… Mamoru apparently can't or doesn't want to make her happy now. Well… she will be happy on her own then. Even without him.

But outwardly she gave him a small smile, though it didn't reach her eyes, and slowly replied, "I don't know why you dislike Haruka-san and Michiru-san so much, Mamo-chan, but there is much I could learn from them. You are obviously busy with your work now, and I suspect you will be busy for a longer while. In the meantime I don't want to turn into a cry-baby or some kind of a dog that waits for her master to come home. I will pay more attention to my studies so that I can get a nice job in the future, and I will try to learn as many things as I can from that well-educated, noble and artful couple we both know the Outers are. If… _if _they are busy, I will go to my closer friends as you put it but first I'll try… I'll try to become someone better, to grow in some ways… maybe then you will respect me more, or… will need my company more."

He obviously wanted to protest, to tell her another lie that he needed her company already but her cold and resolute look didn't let him utter another untrue word so he nodded and asked quietly, "Do you need a ride there? I could…"

The princess shook her head.

"I don't know when I go there, so… But thank you anyway. Now I trust you should be going, someone's really demanding your attention." She said hearing his phone ringing for the third time.

"I'm sorry, Usako", with this he hovered for a moment watching his girlfriend's frozen figure. He felt that this unfamiliar attitude of hers really made him respect her more, but there were still other matters that he had to, and was willing to, take care about right now, so he muttered another 'I'm sorry' and left their apartment.

Usagi stared glazedly at the spot where he was just a second ago, her heart painfully throbbing in her chest. Her blurring vision stopped at the cell-phone in her hand, and she grasped it tighter before falling to her knees and finally letting herself cry out everything she wanted.

…

"Usagi-chan called me today. She asked when we could have the next… session." Michiru giggled hugging her lover and comfortably nestling her head to the girl's chest.

Haruka chuckled and kissed the top of the aqua-haired head.

"Looks like we convinced her, love, doesn't it? But there's that thing… why did she call you, not me?"

Michiru looked up in surprise and snickered at the cute concerned frown her lover sported. Seeing that, the sea goddess couldn't help but tease the willful blonde.

"I can't believe we're on that topic again! Come on, maybe she just likes me better. Sometimes you may be so bold, Ruka. Or maybe it's that Usagi-chan feels more comfortable with me around." The outward mischievous smirk of Michiru told Haruka there was something more than that. And that's what made her feel nervous.

"Michiru, it's harsh…" Haruka pouted looking even more adorable. "Speaking of Koneko and you, should I be jealous? You two seem to be on the very good terms by now, aren't you?"

The ocean senshi didn't deny anything; she only smiled mysteriously and pressed her body closer against the strong tall wind senshi. "Ruka, you're really sweet when you sound like this… do you know it?" her soft lips showered Haruka's neck with small kisses.

"Ah, it means I really should have been jealous by now. No, Michi, promise me you'll always choose me over anyone else." Haruka demanded, all of a sudden feeling strangely unsure again. She hated this state, and she hated the fact that it took just one word, just one kiss from her beloved Michi to make her feel safe and self-assured again. Yes that's how simple it was. And exactly for this reason, she hated it.

"Why, do you still need promises?" Michiru asked innocently.

"Just promise me that." The tomboy's hands clenched, her voice was even and demanding.

"My silly beloved Haruka, I hardly could suspect this uncertainty in you", Haruka motioned to protest but Michiru placed her fingertips onto her lover's lips, finally taking mercy upon her. "Honey, you know I love you. You are and will be the only one for me. I promise with my heart I will always love you, and only you. Please trust me. Why can't you let it go?"

"Because you keep teasing me like that! It's killing me, Michiru. I'm serious. Please stop." There, finally she said it. If Michi was willing to keep this game up Haruka could tell for sure that she herself would do anything and everything to hold their princess at the distance. Just in case. Michiru was too dear and too important for her to share her even with someone who Haruka trusted.

"I'm sorry, Ruka", Michiru guiltily looked into the teal eyes and brushed some sandy locks back from the forehead of her stubborn lover before pulling her down for a sweet kiss. "It's just that you look so cute when I do that… it's hard to stop, you know. I'd give a lot just to see those lovely pouts and frowns again and again for they tell me how much you really care about me. Because you know it's near to impossible to figure what you think when you're in your usual state. You are a very mysterious person, Tenou-san."

Haruka chuckled accepting the smaller girl's explanations and apologies and even feeling flattered. Her frown dissipated, and the teal eyes shimmered with mischief again, lips curving in a sexy grin.

"Well, I guess I must prove you how much I love you then…" she leaned closer and captured Michiru's lips in a long sensual kiss that started another journey to a dreamland for the two of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Heh, please don't kill me. I know, I know there should be sex already, and believe me, in the original version it was there… like, in the third chapter. But as I started filling the skeleton of the plot with details, that third or so chapter became by now… well, the next one actually :) Don't kill me people or you won't get to read those sexy scenes I planned. But hey, at least, now the whole thing looks more 'real', more… believable, doesn't it?_

_And now it's time to reply to all those kind reviews I got for the last chapter. I was pleasantly surprised to get so many of them, to be honest, and I felt so warm inside reading all those sweet words you sent me. Thank you all very-very much! Your support and attention means a lot to me!_

_**Unlove You **– yes, Haruka had to set some rules because she's got really nervous. I believe her love to Michiru is something that she treasures very much, so it's understandable if she wants to create some kind of a 'fire escape' for the future. I can easily understand how captivating the Seiya/Usagi pairing is, so no wonder you're so much into it (I was too, and I'm sure I will be again… maybe I'll write one more story about S/U, who knows) ;)) But then again, you have my sincere gratitude for staying with my story and reading it, even if you don't have a real interest in it :) Probably you are right… everyone loves that cute Usagi. And she deserves happiness, doesn't she? :) Once more, thank you for being here, for reviewing. I appreciate it very much. Take care._

_**Lord James Ares –** Thank you very much, I enjoyed writing that chapter, and I still like most of it. Making Haruka jealous? Actually she is jealous, even in anime if I'm correct. Otherwise, I don't know where I got that idea *smirks* But to tell you truth I love seeing her as jealous person because it shows how much she cares about the girl she loves. And… it's fun to describe her when she gets nervous and acts a bit silly. Oh, so unlike canon her, isn't she? Thank you for your compliment ;) I hope you liked this chapter as well :)_

_**Kuramo **– wow! You're certainly a winner for the most detailed review for this chapter! I loved it, honestly :) thank you very much for your time and for those words you wrote. Actually you got a lot of things absolutely right. Yes, Haruka is scared but with Michiru she's got nothing to worry about. Michi would never let her down. At least, not yet :) We'll see. As you could see in this chapter she even played around a little to provoke Haruka's jealousy but she really cares about her lovely blonde, so I guess she won't do things like that anymore. Usagi might be more into Michiru? Hmm, it's an idea. But no, not really. It's just that Michiru's calmer and more… maternal I'd say, so I guess that's why Usagi seeks for her help and company. Oh, not only that of course! You're absolutely right, Michiru's really different, and she knows how to get her way but don't be mistaken, Haruka obeys Michi only because and only for the measure that she decides herself. Both of those girls are strong enough to stand for what they want. And Haruka really loves Michiru, that's why she does whatever she can to please her sea goddess. And yes again, Mamoru did… ahem, something :) Just like you could see in this chapter. He doesn't deserve Usagi? Probably. Oh, an underlying truth about Michiru and Usagi? Hmm… I'm not sure yet. Probably there's nothing like that but we'll find it out by the end of the story, won't we? ;) Domo arigatou gozaimasu :)_

_**Squeaky Phantom **– Wow, you sent the reviews for every chapter, it's so nice of you! Thanks a lot :) Well, I believe there are three more chapters for you to go and more discoveries to make, but you made me crack up with that constant 'What happens next?' It's kinda sweet you know. When I got your reviews I was like… 'Huh? Interaction between Usagi and Haruka? And poor Usagi? Where is Michiru then? What's going on here? I wrote about her, didn't I?' and only after that I noticed the numbers of the chapters you reviewed for :) Yeah, sometimes I'm so silly. But actually it was fun, thanks a lot :)) I hope you'll like the rest of the chapters that are there already ;) See you :)_

_**anon. **– well, before all, thank you for answering that question I happened to ask. I fully understand your point, and I agree that those three should have had sex already. *sigh* As I mentioned above, in the original version they did and they got there rather quickly :) But you hit the spot when you mentioned the need to build the relations. Moreover, the threesome doesn't mean only sex. Did I really say that? :) Okay, it has to mean that in this story but still… there's more than sex eventually (if you look back at the first chapter). Anyway, I promise that it will be there (and Haruka and Michiru already have sex, if anything :)). But since I'm not good at writing the lemons the story will be mostly about relationships. I'm sorry if I disappoint you. But thank you for reading it so far and liking it :) I hope you will like it as it keeps growing._

_**harucino **– Thank you very much :) I hope you liked this chapter as well. See you next time… hopefully ;)_

_**petiyaka **– oh, you're so right! Thank you for saying that! Yes, I think Haruka goes like 'better safe than sorry', and you could see more of that in this chapter. Thanks so much for kind words, I'm happy to hear that you liked the couple as I pictured them so far. To be honest I enjoyed it very much writing the scenes for this chapter, in the bedroom and in the kitchen most of all. I hope you'll find them sweet too :) You're jealous? Why? :))) And I'm very grateful for your compliments! Take care :)_

_**Rhinoa Lunar **– Why thank you so much, Rhinoa! You really made my day by leaving such a sweet review. Your emotions could be easily felt through those lines, and you made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Well, as you know I love that pairing very much, so maybe that's where those funny things come from. It's so easy to picture them… so loving each other :) Oh, you even read the things for other reviewers? It's sweet :) I don't know why but it feels sweet :)) I hope you loved the scenes in this chapter too, at least some of them :) Hearty 'thank you' for your BIG compliment! Because I know how much you love another pairing in SM, so saying you loved the relations between someone else here… it speaks a lot to me *hugs*_

_**WindChaser0001 **- *smirks* Why, sorry for being evil ;)) And sorry for keeping being evil in this chapter. All that need to build some relations first, you know ;)) So, you also like the idea of the night with those two? ;)) Heh, hopefully I'll be able to describe that… ahem, action, more or less well :)) If I fail… let's just use our imagination, shall we? :)) Thank you for your compliment! Updating ;))_

_**Reader458 **– I'm so happy to have you back, my friend! Thank you for all these troubles you go through to help me with this story. Everyone, please meet Reader458, a really nice and smart guy, who happened to become my close friend :)) Thank you, dear, for beta reading and for all those ideas of yours that help me make this story look more believable :) I can't express the depth of my gratitude to you for everything you do for me. I'm happy that you liked that chapter. Me? Evil? Just a little… more :)) Well, sure Haruka had to make some rules, she doesn't want to lose the love of her life. And yes, it's really ironic, what happens later. Things always get so complicated when it comes to feelings and hearts. It's unpredictable road, so one must be careful going there. And your guess was almost right ;)) Usagi did leave the girls in the morning, but as for Mamoru's 'fun'… we'll see what he had or hadn't on his night out ;)) Some of your questions were answered in this new chapter already, so we'll see what happens next I guess. *hugs* Oh and come on, Reader, it should be shorter! Don't laugh at me when I can't stop writing :)_

_**lostinhersong **– yay! How nice to have you back :) Welcome! I hope you had wonderful spring break :) It's strange though, schoolers here have just started their spring break. Things differ I guess :) Ahem, anyway, I'm happy to see you again. (*Words aside* I hope you will update your wonderful story soon, I'm so eager to know what happens there ;)) Thank you very much for reviewing my story again (it's ok that you didn't, I understand that real life always comes first, so no worries here), and it's always a pleasure to hear your opinion. And it's very important to me, because I know that you love Haruka/Michiru pairing and when you say you enjoy the story despite the premise that they are gonna have sex with someone else… it's like the best compliment to me ;)) Because I'm usually very jealous myself when my favorite couple prefers other people. But if you say it's alright in this story… then I must be sound quite convincing *smirks* Sorry, boosted ego :)) If serious, I'm very-very flattered to hear those words from you. Thank you very much *bows* I hope you liked the interaction between girls in this chapter as well? Dazzle you? Aww, you're sweet :)) I'll try my best :)_

_Well, that's all for now. Hopefully the next chapter won't be that long, and I'll post it sooner than this one :)) Until then, take care :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Her Small Heaven On Earth

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! Chapter 8 is at your service ;) __Let's add some speed to the story so that you could see how our heroines got to the point where we found them in the first chapter. Time-line will change here and there, within the period from the first days of their 'threesome' till almost present time, but I hope you'll be able to detect where and when the events __take place__. When you meet the dialogues written in italics, it will denote some kind of the mini-flashbacks, the dialogues girls had in the past (like one or the other just recalls the lines in her mind). I hope it doesn't sound too confusing. If it does… just ask me :)_

_Oh and… I really apologize, for this chapter__ (and several next ones)__ may contain plainly silly scenes, even kind of lame you could say, but I wanted to picture them so badly! Please put up with me, okay?__ Thank you :) Please enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither Sailor Moor nor Evanescence's 'My Immortal' (yes, we're gonna need this song a lot :)))

_**Chapter 8. Her Small Heaven On Earth**_

* * *

Usagi's second visit to the Outers' beach house started with a kind of odd behavior of the wind senshi. Both Haruka and Michiru met the princess at the gates, which the latter was brought to by a taxi. After exchanging greetings, on their way to the house, the taller blonde pulled Usagi a little aside from Michiru and asked her in a low voice so that the aqua-haired girl hopefully wouldn't hear, "Tell me, Koneko… why did you call Michiru and not me to tell about your decision?"

Unfortunately for Haruka, Michiru had too keen hearing to not catch what her lover said. She laughed at Haruka's bluntness and rolled her eyes in playful disbelief before catching up with her beloved blonde and hugging her from behind for a moment.

"Oh Ruka, you just _couldn't _let it go, could you? I thought we were over it already!"

"Shush, it's important!" Haruka's eyes twinkled merrily at Michiru who was now walking beside her.

Usagi was taken aback by that question and started tugging at her skirt folds, a little nervous.

"Umm… is there a difference that matters?" she smiled sheepishly, not really understanding what exactly she did wrong.

Haruka raised her eyebrows.

"I mean why not me? We were… _very close_ once, and I thought you like me, in general. It seemed logical – at least, to me – to expect that you'd call me first."

"I do like you, very much. And I really wanted to call you first, but…" Usagi nodded eagerly in the middle of that speech and then gave Michiru a helpless look like asking what Haruka wanted from her. The sea goddess smiled apologetically and gave her a 'well-you-know-that-stubborn-Tenou' shrug making the golden blonde snicker.

"But… it was Michiru you called first. Any specific reason?" A strong arm snaked around the smaller blonde's shoulders.

"Besides not having your phone number?" Usagi asked innocently, finally getting the point, and shrugged. "None."

…

"Wha… wait!" Haruka's jaw dropped with astonishment as she stopped in her tracks. "How's that?! I remember saving your number… here, I have it…" she pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket and scrolled down the contact list to make sure she wasn't mistaken. "Here, 'Koneko', means you… and then…"

"And then Michiru-chan sent me a call so that I could save her number properly, without any mistakes, and you didn't." Usagi couldn't help but giggle watching the funny disappointed expression that appeared on the sandy blonde's face as the latter pressed the button to send a call to Usagi's phone after all.

"Bummer…" Haruka muttered letting Usagi go and turning her face to her lover. "You! You knew that, didn't you? You could've told me earlier."

"Umm… well… yes…" Michiru sheepishly smiled meeting those playfully enraged teal eyes of the taller girl… and ran away laughing and yelping.

"Usagi-chan, help! Hold Haruka…"

But the golden-haired princess only laughed in mirth watching Haruka running after Michiru and obviously holding back because it was normally too easy for the blonde to catch up with the other girl.

When the tomboy decided that they had enough of running around, she easily caught the aqua-haired girl and wrapped her arms around her smaller form making her stop and turn around.

A pair of teal eyes beamed with laughter and mischief but Haruka still tried hard to sport a strict face, and Michiru played along.

"You sly woman, do you have any idea of what I'm gonna do to you now that I know you tortured me yesterday on purpose, instead of simply saying that Koneko didn't have my number? I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Oh no!" Michiru exclaimed, pretending to be terrified even though the teasing smile didn't leave her lips even for a second. "Don't tell me you're gonna… kiss me?!"

"Exactly!" Haruka grinned wide and covered the soft lips of her lover with her mouth. Their kiss was hungry and heated, and it left them both breathless… and bothered.

The girls exchanged devilish looks, Haruka raised her eyebrow suggestively, Michiru smiled and nodded, and they casually strolled to Usagi who was still giggling at their antics, unaware of their intentions.

Haruka walked behind the girl, undid the pins in Usagi's hair letting the golden cascade stream down freely, and ran both her hands sensually through the shining tresses, softly massaging the sensitive skin of her head and going down to Usagi's neck and shoulders before sliding lower and lower…

Meanwhile Michiru traced her fingers up from the smaller girl's skirt waistband to her delicate neck and outlined the blonde's tender lips with her fingertips, gazing intently right into her navy-blue eyes as she did so. Usagi's lips parted and her eyes closed as she was mesmerized by sensations the elder girls evoked in her.

Michiru smiled seductively and taking the princess's hand, pulled the girl towards the house.

The wind touched Usagi's ears with a familiar husky whisper. "Welcome, Koneko…"

*** End of (main) flashback ***

And that is how it all started.

After that day the weeks quickly passed one by one, and each one of them added something to the relations of the three sailor senshi.

For one thing, it wasn't something thoroughly planned or purposely scheduled but Usagi used to show up at the Outers' beach house every Friday night to stay there until late on Saturdays, when Haruka usually drove her back to the apartment she shared with Mamoru.

…

When Mamoru asked her once, almost at the very beginning of her relations with the Outers, why she visited her friends on a weekly basis, Usagi sweetly smiled and showed him a pile of books she took from the university library a couple of weeks earlier.

"_I need to study harder, Mamo-chan_", she explained back then. "_This is the last year of studies, and I want to improve my grades by its end. I thought about asking Ami-chan to help me with that but she won't be back to Japan until the next year, as you know. So, Haruka-san and Michiru-san kindly agreed to help with my studies, and that's why I need to spend more time at their house. But if you think it's a bad idea… I won't go there so often._" She felt as if her smile was plastered to her face as inside she dreaded that he might accept her last offer which, to be honest, she added merely trying to sound polite.

However, Mamoru wasn't against her visits anymore. Even though her reasoning was obviously lame, come to think of it, none of them cared about it. The man needed a reason; the girl gave it to him. Despite that referring to studies was too out of the character of Usagi, it was reasonable enough to fall for it, had he wanted to.

Deep inside the man was even relieved to have some space and distance for his own, that's why he wasn't too prying about Usagi's visits to her elder friends, and he never controlled what she managed to 'learn' during this or that stay there. Very soon he also took the merit of enjoying his small Friday-Saturday periods of freedom.

The moonlight princess herself too, never asked directly how he spent those hours when she was outside. First, she was too 'occupied' with Haruka and Michiru to think about her boyfriend (let alone he was the main reason why she sought for oblivion every week in the arms of her _friends_). Second, she understood already that Mamoru was almost married to his job, so she assumed he spent those times at work which mostly was true. Mostly, but not completely…

…

Usagi remembered the time when she first showed up with the whole bunch of books in the beach house. Usually she just hid them at home but this time it was Mamoru himself that gave his girlfriend a ride to the Outers', so the princess had to gather and shove the textbooks into a bag and, heavily groaning, take them with her if only to avoid Mamo-chan's suspicions and unnecessary questions.

Thankfully, the man didn't have time to come in and pay a visit to Haruka and Michiru, so he dropped his girlfriend at the gates, promised to call her later in the evening and drove away. Usagi heaved a sigh of relief and trudged towards the house that grew to become her small heaven on earth.

Moments later, when the smaller blonde was inside, Haruka came downstairs and gave her an adorable incredulous look and that funny 'Huh? What is this for?' that made the princess throw herself onto the tomboy's neck immediately and kiss her soundly on the lips.

It felt incredibly good for all of them (and for Usagi in the first place) to be so close that they could express their emotions and thoughts freely whenever they felt like it. And it wasn't the first time when Haruka and Usagi started one of their endless banters again. The truth was that both of them enjoyed that kind of a friendly confrontation trying their sense of humor and testing how far they could go before one of them breaks.

"_I brought my books this time_", Usagi gestured at the forsaken heap of the textbooks that she put on the floor when she came in.

"_Oh really? So, you know they call it books, huh? And you can even read them?_" Haruka mocked and earned a playful hit at her ribs from the smaller blonde. "_Hey! I just asked. Where are your manners, princess?_" Her teal eyes stared laughingly at the giggling girl beside her. "_But honestly, Koneko… you're bringing books with you now. It's obvious that a certain large room full of stacks filled with books of all kinds, that we call library, which Michiru and I have in this house, is not enough for you already, is it? I never suspected you were such a devoted reader…_"

"_Oh this is sweet, Haruka-chan_", Usagi glared at the amused blonde with a pout that made the latter surrender.

"_Ok, ok, I'm just kidding. What do you have there?_" Haruka curiously picked up several textbooks and started looking through them. "_Physics. Yeah, I could do that. Economics. Boring, Michi will help. Language? Yuck. Higher math?_" she looked at the quiet grinning princess with utter disbelief and raised the said book higher. "_Higher math?! Koneko… are you serious?!_"

Usagi blushed and pulled the books out of Haruka's grip placing them back where they were earlier.

"_It doesn't mean I like it!_" she retorted to the sandy blonde. "_They kind of didn't ask me if I wanted to study it. Anyway… do you really believe that I brought these here to STUDY???? Me, Haruka-chan?!_"

Haruka scratched the back of her head and sheepishly smiled.

"_Eh? You didn't?_"

Usagi rolled her eyes and then looked at the books with discontent.

"_Nah. It's just Mamo-chan asked why I used to visit you two so often… So, the official version of why I'm here is you and Michiru-chan help me with studies because I'm all of a sudden oh so good little girl who wants to have her high grades when she graduates from the university. But honestly, even __**if**__ I decided to study I'd choose another time and another place for it. I can't waste time that I can spend with you and Michiru-chan, can I?_"

Haruka was still shaking her head with a slight reproach when the moonlight princess stood on her tiptoes and coiling the wind senshi's neck with her arms, started passionately kissing her.

…

Of course things were not any simple and well at first. Truly, the main barrier to Usagi's happiness was her situation with Mamoru.

The first few weeks she felt like she was crawling to the beach house to regain her sanity and to have some rest before another battle with her boyfriend would start. After that evening when she had a little fight with Mamoru and made the decision to accept the Outers' offer, their relations became very strained. He was distant and barely spoke with her, whereas the young princess tried to hold back her tears and save the remnants of her pride when he acted like that.

Of course Usagi tried her best to smile and hide her feelings and emotions about the whole thing in front of others, and especially her elder friends, but, even if it was hard to believe, she truly loved her Mamo-chan, and that's why their crumbling relations were breaking her heart. And her silence made it only worse because the hurt and despair were eating her up from inside but she never let them out. She hadn't shed a tear since that infamous evening, and all of them were blocked inside.

Usagi thought she did a great job of masking her feelings and pretending being cool, or at least, conformable with what the relations between her and Mamoru were like by then, until one day she realized that Haruka and Michiru knew better.

*** Flashback ***

Usagi came to the Outers' as usually and was greeted by wide smiles of her elder friends. This time they obviously had something in store for her, and the girl was anxious to find out what it was.

Haruka sat at her piano, and Michiru took her violin and bow, preparing.

Usagi sat down at the sofa ready to listen to their beautiful duet, as it happened sometimes when they played for her. Both senshi used to joke that Usagi had a personal tiny orchestra in her property.

But this time Haruka smiled at Usagi and said invitingly, "Come here, Koneko. Today you will sing solo."

"Me???" this was definitely a surprise. "I… I can't s-sing… you know that, Haruka-chan." Usagi giggled still hoping to get out of this.

Michiru came closer and taking Usagi by hand led her to the center of the living room.

"Please, Usagi-chan", she caressed the girl's golden hair and reassuringly smiled, "there are only three of us. Ruka told me that you wanted to sing this song someday. So… why not try it today?"

"What song?" Usagi gave them both a perplexed gaze. Did she ever mention she wanted to sing a song? Even if she did, how come the wind senshi remembered such an insignificant details?

Haruka's fingers hovered over the keys for a moment before softly touching them. A deliberate clear melody resounded unusually loud in the quiet room. Haruka played the intro and looked up at Usagi with a smile.

"Do you recognize it now?" she asked softly.

Usagi beamed at her and nodded with a huge smile.

"It's… _My Immortal_! But why… how…" she shook her head feeling herself all confused, "when did you learn it? How?"

"Oh come on, Koneko, it wasn't a difficult part for a pianist of my class", the tomboy joked in her usual playfully arrogant manner. The sandy blonde would never confess that it took her hours of learning and practicing because she wanted the melody sound not less than excellent, if only for her Koneko. "So, now that Michiru and I learned and practiced this song… you will not back out of singing it, will you?"

"I think it would be at least rude if I backed out now, right?" Usagi playfully sighed underlying 'You didn't leave me a choice'.

"Apparently." Haruka chuckled and giving a wink to Michiru, turned back to piano. "Ready? You know where to start, I assume. So… don't mind us, forget that we're here and just… sing."

'_Sing like you dreamed you would, someday._'

"Alright", Usagi whispered and closed her eyes concentrating.

…

The first couplet the princess sang surprisingly well. Her voice sounded confident and deep – beautiful. Of course as she admitted to Haruka earlier there were the high notes that were out of her vocal range but she sang them a bit lower, managing to keep a harmonic sound without any false notes. Both Haruka and Michiru smiled and nodded approvingly hearing those alterations.

But as the song went on and as lyrics touched her heart again Usagi's voice started shaking a bit. All the pain that she felt lately, all those lonely evenings spent without her lover, his distant appearance and cold kisses compared to all the love and care he used to shower her with in the past, overwhelmed her as she sang the lines. "_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind… Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams… Your voice is chased away all the sanity in me…_" Her voice was fading from word to word but she kept singing, and the last lines - "_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone… But though you're still with me I've been alone all along_" - she almost whispered before her voice finally cracked and the tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't finish the song, turned around abruptly and motioned to run outside but Haruka was faster. She caught the smaller girl at the door and clasped her tight, holding her close to her heart and stroking her hair.

Usagi was shaking her head and sobbing uncontrollably, she tried to push Haruka away but of course she was so weak… too weak to fight those caring arms.

Michiru sadly smiled looking at them. She warned Haruka that it would end like that but her lover insisted on making Usagi go through this. Michiru recalled her beloved blonde's words.

"_Tears will help to ease her pain and heal her soul, once she stops keeping them inside and pretending to be happy with what she has now. Too bad that she doesn't let herself cry, like she used to do in the past. Maybe it's all us to blame, we were stupid enough to tell her endlessly that she shouldn't cry when she's all mature and grown up. We should pull everything out of her, Michi. It'll be the best for her. And if she needs that to finally get over her pain we will make her cry, although God knows I hate the thought of having to do that._"

Catching the look of the caring teal eyes and getting their unspoken plea the aqua haired girl nodded and went to the kitchen where she prepared some warm tea with mild sedative effect.

Haruka took still crying Usagi up into her arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Michiru came in a bit later, carrying tea and a small wet towel.

The sandy blonde tried to lay Usagi to the sheets so that the girl could sleep a little after she's done crying but small hands clutched at her shirt like at the lifeline. Haruka sadly smiled at that involuntary gesture and submitted. Encompassing the smaller girl's frame with her strong arms Haruka cradled the girl softly and kissed her hair now and then, simply showing that she was there.

"I miss him…" Usagi wailed burying her face in Haruka's chest, her tears soaking into the taller blonde's shirt. "Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, I… miss him so much! I would… give anything to turn back time… to feel his love and caring again. You can't even realize how much it hurts… I try to come closer… to embrace him… and he keeps pushing me away… with just his eyes… or words… he acts like a stranger to me… why does it have to be like this?! I want my Mamo-chan back! I just… want… a little bit of love… from him… is it too much? I can change… I can be someone… better for him… anyone… But he doesn't need me… it looks like he doesn't… And I am… I'm too scared to… let him go… I don't want to… Please… oh god, please… do something… Mamo-chaaan…"

Haruka looked up with pained expression on her face and saw that Michiru's eyes were watery. She motioned the aqua-haired girl to come closer and when she did, the sandy blonde tenderly squeezed her beloved's hand entwining her long fingers with Michiru's smaller ones in silent gratitude and mute confession of her love. The ocean senshi kneeled before them and, resting her head on the girl's thigh, soothingly rubbed Usagi's back.

She wasn't their lover now, more of a crying child whom they were eager to comfort and assuage.

After a longer while, when Usagi's tears slowed down, they all remained in a tight mutual embrace, sharing the younger girl's pain and sorrow and easing it by their quiet presence.

"I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan", Michiru said softly. "I wish we could help you… What can we do for you?"

Usagi looked at her with red eyes and reaching out her hand tenderly grazed Michiru's cheek still leaning on Haruka's warm shoulder.

"Please just be there for me and it's more than enough."

*** End of flashback ***

No need to say, they didn't have sex then. Haruka and Michiru just stayed beside her, soothing and supportive in every possible way. They talked and talked, almost the whole night through, they patiently listened to Usagi's complaints and tearful confessions and encouraged her to speak more and more about what she held and hid inside, all this time; they wanted her to pour everything that bugged her soul, out. Haruka and Michiru explained to her a lot of things that she, being too young and naпve, couldn't see or experience yet; their words sounded reasonable and gave her hope; they also suggested several ways to improve her situation, and make her feel better herself in the first place.

But even their entire wisdom and life experience couldn't help the youngest girl, not before she could see the situation in its wholeness and accept it, because only after that she could finally do something about it.

In the end of that hard and painful day, almost when the dawn broke, they fell asleep all together in Usagi's bed again, holding the girl in their arms and making sure she felt their silent sympathy, concern and willingness to help in every way she needed them to.

'Change yourself, and the world will change with you', someone wise once said, and this was the advice that Usagi was more than willing to take.

…

As time was passing by, the young princess grew better little by little.

For several hours of the week she changed into completely a different person. Usagi felt light, carefree, playful, free, joyful, sexual, lovable, desirable and welcome in every way.

Finally the girl had the sex that she's been deprived of, for a long while before… and there was a lot of sex. She had it as much as she wanted, and the girls were restless, trying and finding new and better ways of pleasuring her, and… little by little, delicately and almost subtly teaching the princess how to pleasure them as well.

…

Formerly a sleepyhead, Usagi soon used to go jogging with Haruka early on Saturday morning's while Michiru was cooking breakfast for all of them. The elder girl taught her how to breathe right, how to put her feet, how to use her arms to help the whole body move faster. Sometimes they raced with one another… of course Usagi could never beat Haruka but at least she was doing much better with every time they competed. Her legs became more slender and stronger, her muscles grew to become more resilient and harder, her body became more flexible, and her skin emanated extra shimmering because of the physical exercises.

Oh their way back they talked about just everything in the world or shared laughter now and then, they enjoyed the beautiful sight of the rising sun and stayed in awe looking at the golden track that spread wider and wider on the sea's surface until it dazzled and it was hard to look at its shine. They listened to the trees' murmurs, the birds' chirps, breathed fresh salty air and ran along the shore splashing the water or kicking sand onto one another.

Usagi was delighted to spend time with Haruka and she loved to see the different sides of that complicated, willful but nevertheless enchanting and attentive person who Tenou Haruka was. And the girl loved those mornings for they taught her to notice beauty all around her, and to live in harmony with nature and her own self.

…

And then there were times when Michiru and she swam in the pools or in the sea where Haruka used to take them once in a while. Of course, being the ocean senshi Michiru taught Usagi how to swim well in a very short time.

…

"_Michiru-chan, I'm scared! I can't swim well._"

"_It's ok, Usagi-chan. I'm a very good swimmer. Besides, Ruka's here, she swims well too, don't be afraid. I'll help you. Let poor Haruka go, she won't help you to get out of this, will you, honey?... Right, just like I thought._"

"_Michiru-chaaaan…!_" SPLASH! "_Heeeeelp! Haruka-chan, save me from your lover!_"

"_Koneko, you should really take your chance. Trust Michi and let her guide you, she's very good at it. I'll watch you two and will help you if anything unexpected happens._"

"_Shh, silly, I'm holding you. Look at me, Usagi. I won't let you down. Now please, relax and let me show you what delight the swimming is. Please, trust me, sweetie, I'll hold you. Whenever you need me to. Just trust me._"

…

Besides swimming, Michiru taught her cooking, sharing some little secrets to make food taste very good, and the girls spent a lot of time in the kitchen, talking, giggling and experimenting. There were those small moments that they both loved, like, when their hands met in the bowl while preparing the stuffing for pies, or funny accidents they had from time to time (thanks to unique knack of Usagi, of course), or those small occasional kisses they shared when passing by each other or reaching out for this or that needed utensil… Usagi loved those moments that she got to spend with the refined sea goddess; she treasured every little thing that Michiru was willing to show her.

…

"_I've always admired you, Michiru-chan. You're like a refined piece of art… And sometimes I can't believe that I'm really allowed to touch you let alone hold you in my arms or kiss you whenever I want._"

"_Allowed?_ _Oh, you're more than welcome, Usagi-chan. Anytime. Please don't hesitate to act freely whenever you feel like it._"

…

Of course some of Michiru's good qualities in time rubbed off on Usagi making the princess look more graceful and elegant, act more courtly, gently, confidently… making her being closer to perfection. Although, most of time Usagi remained her old self, but still… she was already growing better even though she didn't realize that.

Sometimes Haruka got back home from her trainings and walked in just on time to find those two both all sprinkled with flour or powdered sugar and laughing like crazy; of course in a couple of moments she was one of them, messy, smudged and roaring with laughter. Other times the taller girl walked in on them slightly making out while waiting for a dish to be cooked. Time and time again, it was the game they loved to play.

"_Oh that's what you two are doing here! Again! I'm alone there, starving and bored, and you two are making out…? Without me!!! You gotta pay for that… now!_"

Haruka was merciless at the moments like that.

Sometimes it was Michiru that she pinned down to the wall or a table and had her way with her lover. Other times it was Usagi who always began with giggling when Haruka tried to look any intimidating but always ended up moaning and sighing in ecstasy. Yes, the wind senshi was really _that _good. She always knew how to deliver pleasure to both of her girls, and she did it really, _really_ well.

…

Undoubtedly, there was not only sex, as Haruka said in the very beginning. Usagi enjoyed their small trips outside the city they took once in a while. Her elder friends were a very good company, they knew a lot of interesting things, and they had wonderful sense of humor, so the rides usually let the golden-haired princess learn more and more things she was always curious about.

The younger girl also loved those quiet, slow evenings when Haruka and Michiru played her some classical music. The princess grew to love the beautiful music they often picked to perform, and her friends taught her to hear the hidden messages, weaving through the canvas of notes and rhythms. Of course her musical taste changed too, she wasn't so obsessed with popular music anymore. Although, her spontaneous and adventurous nature usually claimed to choose lighter, merrier kinds, not so complicated as the Outers preferred to listen to.

Usagi also loved the moments when they simply talked or… read. Yes, sometimes she walked into the room to find there Haruka and Michiru reading something that each one of them picked. Times like this she usually spent lying on Haruka's lap (because it was usually Haruka to occupy the sofa for reading, whereas Michiru preferred sitting at the table) and trying to get attention from either the taller blonde or her aqua-haired lover. And… failing every time, miserably. Her elder friends loved reading too much, and of course they tried hard to cultivate love for reading in the moonlight princess as well. In time Usagi gave up and submitted… but her usual choice for those 'time-to-read' moments was nothing else but manga, and Haruka and Michiru could only sigh and roll their eyes when the smallest girl happily squealed and clapped her hands, pulling out a newly bought series. Bought and brought there by her lovers, of course, because most of all they loved to spoil their little Usagi-chan.

…

"_Hey, Koneko, don't lean too close over your manga. It beats me how you manage to see what you're reading! Light can't get through your hair, you know._"

"_Shh, Ruka, keep it down, she's asleep._"

"_Asleep? *chuckles* Aww… it's so… royal, isn't it, Michi? Well, I guess I'll better take Her Majesty to her bedroom then._"

At times like this, Haruka often carried Usagi in her arms to the bedroom where the princess slept soundly till the very morning.

…

Of course those changes could not be hidden properly, because it was hard to veil such deep satisfaction, self-confidence and happiness that Usagi was radiating with lately.

Her body changed little by little due to constant physical activity, was it jogging, swimming, playing or having sex; now her figure was toned, well-shaped, slender and a bit thinner; her temper became softer, calmer and more balanced. The easygoing smile of the princess was back, quick to pop up on her face and light it up. And her previous cuteness and openness shone brightly again.

Having spend a lot of time speaking with Haruka and Michiru about her relationship with Mamoru, Usagi soon was able to take it easier, to let it go mentally, to stop breaking her heart and torturing her soul over endless thinking and regretting about what they had in the past. Instead, she opted for being "here and now" accepting all the pluses _and _minuses of such style of living.

Due to or in spite of this, but, as it always happens in life, the man began treating her better… Maybe as she grew more distant, he finally sensed that he could lose her. Or maybe there were those newly gained and developed sides of her shining personality that attracted him, but the fact was that he appreciated her more, as if by magic.

Of course it wasn't anything like Mamoru immediately confessed his undying love to Usagi and quit his job to dedicate all of his time and everything to his girlfriend, no, that would've been too fantastic. But there appeared those small actions, intentions and signs that made the difference. Like, sometimes Mamoru was back home earlier from his work, or for once, those times when he offered to go outside in the evening and have a small walk around, he used to offer his arm, and Usagi unsurely but gladly linked her arm through his. But most of all there were those times when time after time Usagi happened to look up and met the dark-blue eyes of her lover, gazing at her… there was longing in his eyes, and the princess's heart fluttered with hope.

…

"_Michiru-chan, he's looking me in the eyes again! It's like a game, Mamo-chan stares at me when he thinks I don't see that, and when I look back, he glances away, but… I can see warmth in his eyes before he turns away. And the walk we had yesterday… it was lovely! He made me laugh all the way, and… it felt like we're on our first date! Oh, Michiru-chan… I feel like we're tiptoeing around each other, not daring to take the last step to become closer. What should I do? You are so smart, Michiru-chan, I know you will tell me what to do!_"

"_I'm very happy for you, Usagi-chan. Looks like Mamoru-san woke up at last to see the beauty who lives beside him. But if you really want to know what I think… I think you shouldn't hurry, sweetie. Don't rush things. Let him make that final step towards you. Let Mamoru-san feel responsibility for building and maintaining your relationship. Sometimes men think that it's a woman's duty to save the bond… but the truth is two must play this game to win it. But of course, it's your life, dear, and you should think for yourself what to do and how. Don't mind mine or Ruka's influence or opinions. The only thing we want is you to be happy._"

…

It didn't matter how long and how hard the week seemed to be. Usagi knew that in the end of it she will go to her sacred safe haven, her small heaven on earth, where she had everything she could ever wish for, and where all of her desires and dreams used to become true.

All in all, the girl was very, very happy and content with her life. Finally the moonlight princess was just… unbelievably… extremely… unabashedly… happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_Well, now you know a lot more about the whole picture, don't you? :) And now, at least, you have the idea that __three of them really had sex__ :)) Alright, I assume it wasn't the way you preferred to find out about it, but I really needed this small 'transit' chapter, so that you had some kind of a time-line, guide-line… whatever, to place the events and scenes (that will take place in the coming chapters) in a proper order before the whole drama begins. Umm… you know we'll have some drama, right?_

_You don't want to kill me anymore, do you? Please don't :) I've just celebrated my birthday, so it's kinda tough to kill a newborn child._

_Well, ok, enough of my babbling I'm eager to start writing a new chapter already :)_

_But first, here comes my favorite part…! Replying to your lovely reviews, thank you so much for sending them! There are 51 of them already, I'm so happy, I love you people! Thank you soooo much!!! Hugs :)_

_**Reader458 **__– I don't know what I would do without you, my friend. Thank you for your patience, for your help and for you agreed to beta-read my writing! You mean so much to me! Yes, I know, in the last chapter Mamoru looked not really good, didn't he? But as you know, things began changing. Being furious over Mamoru? Oh, it's flattering ;) But yes, I was mad at him myself, when I reread what I wrote, it was so silly of me :)) And I felt that making Usagi act a bit coldly towards Mamoru was only fair because, well, they were almost making out (!), and he suddenly stops to answer a call. I'd be furious, at least :) And I'm very happy to hear that you liked interactions both between Michiru and Haruka and between three of them. I love those scenes very much, so thank you for appreciating them too ;)) I'm so flattered that they came out naturally, this is the best compliment for an author, you know, to make people believe that things actually could happen like that :) Hopefully you liked this chapter too, despite mentioning of a 'chap' ;)) Suki da yo._

_**Rhinoa Lunar **__– Aww, that's sweet! I'm so flattered that you loved that scene. It's a special one for me too. It's amazing how precisely you voiced out my thoughts about mere sleeping beside someone whom you care about :) Thank you so much, Rhinoa! I love reading your reviews, you always make me feel so warm :) Oh, and Haruka is funny when she's jealous, isn't she? I don't know why but I really love picturing her a little bit silly and possessive while Michiru just teases her. I think it's cute when it gets proven that Haruka is not perfection, but a human too :) And you're right, both in anime and manga Haruka IS a flirty but she also gets crazy jealous of Michiru. It always surprises me how calm and easy Michi takes Haruka's jealous actually :) But I'm sure Michiru's got her ways to get back to her lover, so it's fair :) As for Mamoru's 'work'… well, no, you're not reading _too much _into things ;)) You're right, and there is something behind it but I guess we'll have to wait and see what is it :)) I'm glad that you paid attentions at this little detail actually :)) You're very smart ;) Thank you for your lovely review again. I hope that you'll find something to enjoy in this chapter too. Hugs :)_

_**Kuramo **__– Wow! You're the winner again :)) I love long reviews *claps hands* Thank you very much for such detailed and lovely reviews! Ok, I guess I mistook you a little, but thanks for explaining things clearer :) I appreciated it :) Good to know that you also perceive the girls as both strong and devoted to each other. Aww, that's why I love them I guess :) I'm glad that you also didn't mind (and hopefully still don't ;)) some building up both 'scenery' and characters. And as for smut… hehe, I'm not sure I can write one ;))) But I'll write those hot scenes that my mind pictures, the best I can :) Maybe not too explicitly, but at least, I'll try to make them look nice ;)) A teenage boy, Haruka? It's funny.) My fault I made her look so obsessed but I really see her this way, sexy, hungry and demanding :) Well, for certain occasions, of course. I hope, though, I'll have a chance to show other sides of Haruka later, to make her look a better person :) And you answered your own question just perfectly :) At least, the way I used to think about Haru's personality. Haruka IS jealous and possessive about HER Michi (and that's why she was against the idea of having Usagi or any other girl join their relationship), and in anime it's shown quite obviously. I'm not sure why, but to me it always seemed that the blonde is very sensitive and insecure when it comes to Michi's actions towards other people. Yes, it's okay for Haruka herself to flirt and (as in Usagi's case, but it's kind of exception I believe) to sleep with other girls but for Michiru it's a big no-no :) I personally think that it makes her look even manlier. Because usually men easily distinguish love and feeling from sex and lust. And as far as I know, they don't consider it as cheating :) Once more, thank you for your kindest words and praises *bows* I'm very grateful to you for your opinion and your questions ;) Domo arigatou :)_

_**Unlove You **– Usagi being selfish? Hmm… maybe it was something I wrote wrong :)) Is she selfish because she accepted the offer or because of something else? I really don't know :) Probably I should've showed her situation with Mamoru better, so that it looked natural that a girl was tired and sick of disguised but constant rejection, and that she didn't get the warmth and caring she needed. And that is why she turned to other people. Well… it's good to know, though, thank you for saying that :) Oh and about S/U, I've already written one fic before the rest, you may check it in my profile if you're interested. And you are right, I also found that couple heartbreaking… and that was what made them so lovable and so touching :)_

_Thank you, Cyn! :)_

_**petiyaka** – Why thank you so much for your kind words! 'Go beyond her reluctance'? Hehe, maybe she was subconsciously not as 'reluctant' as she thought ;)) Oh, and this chapter really was meant to be hot (at least, it was my intention to make the scenes I planned for it, add some heat ;)) but since I promised to my dear beta-reader to make shorter chapters… I had to cut and move those scenes a little. But at least, there are some sweet actions implied in this chapter, we may use our fantasy to add needed details and voilà, it's there! :)) Thank you so much for your nice review, I loved it ;) Take care!_

_**Lord James Ares **– Yes, yes, thank you for saying that!!! I was a little worried about whether the whole scene with that Mamoru's phone looked hardly believable (despite the fact I witnessed a lot of situations like that in real life), and Usagi's overreacting - too exaggerated, but when I read your review I felt relieved :) So thank you very much! I'm very glad to hear that you keep liking my writing :) It's flattering, really :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too :)) Thanks a lot for staying with my story so far :)_

_**Squeaky Phantom **– Yay, thank you so much!!! You keep leaving reviews for every single chapter, and your reviews amuse me immensely :) I guess, there's still one (even two, counting this update) chapter to go, and you'll see what happens :) Well, partly, so far but in time… you'll see more :) I'm glad that you liked Haruka's flashback, I wanted to show what led the girls to the whole 'thing' :)) Hopefully, it was convincing enough, for a fanfic, at least :) And I see, you've read one of my favest scenes ;) Thank you, Haruka and Michiru are really cute when they're together, aren't they? ;)) I love writing short sweet scenes between them because… ok, I admit, I simply love those characters and their personalities :) Thanks a lot for your reviews!_

_**WindChaser0001 **__- *sheepish smile* umm, sorry :)) I, for one, also would expect 'the deed' going on already but… it just happens that those scenes keep moving a bit farther and farther as I write :)) Hey, you promised you wouldn't bite :)) But seriously, I felt kinda relieved when you said long chapters weren't that bad :)) Phew. This one is shorter, and sex is implied. We're slowly going there, I suppose :)) Thank you for your amusing review! You made me smile :) And here, I'm updating. Sorry if it's not too soon, I tried to write a nice chapter ;)) Thanks for staying with my story so far! See you ;)_

_**Baka Gaijin30 **__– I feel so honored, to be frank :) I mean, you valued my story so highly (especially after mentioning that you weren't any much into them which only added weight to your compliments :)), I'm very grateful to you for pointing exactly what you liked about it! I'm so happy to hear that all of them were more or less in character, it's very important for me because I love them, and their personalities are wonderful. So if I managed to capture them, it's a big luck! And as for all those emotions and uncertainties, you may see even more of that in this chapter :)) I thought it'd be wrong if I kind of 'push' Usagi or make her look like some kind of a lustful whore (pardon my French :)) After all, she seeks for what we all need, love, compassion, some human warmth and care, not just sex per se. Well, at least that's what I tried to convey :) I'm happy you liked that small part where Michiru is playful and teasing to Haruka. She's a wonderful girl too, isn't she? I'm always so amused when I manage to picture her not some Ice Queen but charming and humorous person :) And you are absolutely right, if Mamoru keeps going that way, he will lose his Usako. We'll see, though, what happens with those two :) Thank you once more for your high opinion and for your kind words! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too :)_

_Well, this is it :) I hope to see you all next time. Till then, I wish you all the best. Take care :))_

_P.S. Gosh, almost 1,000 visitors to my story, for this month! Guys, I love you! :) Huge 'thank you' to all and everyone for your attention and kindness! See you soon ;)_


	9. Chapter 9: Icecream And Kissing

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait, people, busy week :) But here, the chapter 9 is at your service. BTW if you don't mind I'd like to know your opinion about what the title of the story implies. I mean, I chose it for a certain reason, of course, and now I'm very curious about what it sounds like to you :) Who will (or already does) fight for whose love? Is it obviously clear already? ;) I would be very grateful and happy if you could tell me your opinion. But if not, it's okay too, thanks for reading my story ;) In due time, you will know the answer anyway :)_

_*LOL* Poor Mamoru… seems like so far no one likes him, and most of you would really like to get rid of him, but… I kind of still need him for the story, yet :)) Gosh, I had no idea that his spare time he spent without Usagi around, would bother you, guys, so much :) But sure, I guess, you know the real life very well, so it won't be a surprise if/when… ah, okay, we'll see what was there, anyway. Every thing has its reason. Maybe we should also give him a chance to become a better boyfriend for Usagi? *grins*_

_Okay, on with the chapter. Please enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. I love it! :)

_**Chapter **__**9**__**. **__**Ice-cream And Kissing**_

*** Present time***

Usagi looked at the waffle cone with flavored ice that Mamoru brought and offered her with a wide smile, which earned him a playful peck on his cheek from her. Then he took a seat next to her and, tenderly wrapping the blonde's shoulders with his arm, gulped some cold liquid from his bottle.

Strawberry. Usagi smiled. Who would have thought that, even despite those hard times they had, Mamoru actually remembered what she liked and preferred, it was so sweet of him… Although, there was the slightest change in her taste that he wasn't familiar with.

In the past, it was always either strawberry or vanilla flavor. Of course, the princess would wolf down any ice-cream, no matter what flavor it was. But those two… they ruled the Ice-Cream world. At least, it has always been like that. Always… until one fine day when she relished the most fantastic, incredible, tasty chocolate flavored ice-cream. It couldn't be found in the stores, it couldn't be bought for all the money of the world. It was her _special _ice-cream. Yet, she had it, and it was available at the only place on earth – in her small heaven. Chocolate ice-cream… her secret vicious pleasure.

The golden-haired beauty blinked a few times trying to get rid of her heated daydreams.

"Mamo-chaaan", she cooed slyly and received a loving smile from her boyfriend.

"Usako, my angel…" Mamoru faced her, bent a little and playfully licked some ice-cream from the corner of her lips before kissing her full on mouth.

The girl's eyes widened for an instant before closing contentedly, as she let out a soft guttural sound, surprised by his unexpected outburst, and responded to his kiss eagerly, offering him her mouth. But Mamoru was aware that they were still in a public place, so he ended the kiss rather quickly leaving her slightly panting and yearning for more. He was a good kisser after all, and she definitely wanted more.

"You never lose control, do you?" Usagi teased him, slowly nipping at his earlobe and enjoying the sound of his quickened breath. She kept kissing him on his jaw line and moved closer to his lips, barely touching them with a tip of her tongue. She could still feel the taste of the ice-cream that he licked from her lips.

Ice-cream… She would probably never be able to look at this dainty like before. Usagi's mind released unbidden memories as she snuggled against the strong broad chest of her boyfriend, tender smile playing on her lips.

*** Flashback ***

They were outside, on the backyard, taking sun baths, grilling some meat and vegetables this time. The wind lazily rustled through the pages of her new manga and the magazines Haruka and Michiru brought out here from the house earlier. Usagi loved spending time like this when it was sunny weather: wonderful company, great food, funny reading… Michiru even promised to bring something sweet later. Ah, life was just… perfect, indeed. Basking in the warm sunbeams and enjoying the trees' murmur Usagi relished the laziness and serenity of her day off. No battles, no fighting with Mamoru, no worrying and no crying… she left everything behind, even if for just several hours that she spent with her elder friends.

The golden-haired princess stretched with pleasure and sat up straight on the cover that was spread right on the grass. Grilled tomatoes and peppers sprayed with lemon juice and garlic dressing smelled absolutely and irresistibly delicious. Taking a stealthy glance at the sandy blonde who lay on her stomach, face on the propped up hands, obviously deep into reading; and hoping that Michiru wouldn't show up before she gets a chance to steal some food, Usagi ever so slowly and cautiously reached out with her hand to grab vegetables and greens to nibble.

"Eat any more of those, and I'll make you run four miles next Saturday instead of those two you're getting used to lately", a calm voice resounded out of the blue, making the princess yank her hand back involuntarily.

The smaller blonde pouted, glaring at Haruka who didn't even stir from her magazine, looking all so casual and involved in reading like it wasn't her who said those words.

In a second, though, Usagi's face lit up with a bright smile that slowly turned into a sly smirk.

"It's too much for me, Haruka-chan. I'll fall dead in the middle of tracks. Can we make it three, at least?"

"Nope. Four miles and not an inch less."

"Umm… say, I agree. Will you run those with me, in that case?" she asked innocently. Usagi knew that she could run quite a fair distance as long as the wind senshi was beside her. Even through her mere presence the elder girl seemed to lend Usagi energy and will to go on whatever she was up to.

Haruka chuckled and shook her head in amusement, her teal eyes sparkled mirthfully as she finally looked from the corner of her eye at the smiling girl before her and, closing the magazine she was reading, sat up straight as well.

"Ah, Odango Atama, so, you're saying, there _is _a difference?" the sandy blonde laughed seeing her smaller friend nod eagerly. "I can't believe you are willing to run that much later, for only to eat more now. Wasn't it you who vowed only ten minutes ago that you wouldn't want to touch or even look at anything edible for about a week?" Haruka smirked and got a playful nudge from grinning Usagi.

"It was _whole_ ten minutes ago!" she laughed the wind senshi's taunt off. "I'm a growing organism. I need food to grow! Moreover, it's Michiru-chan to blame for cooking so wonderful stuff."

"Yeah, yeah", the sandy blonde shrugged looking utterly agreeing and understanding. "By the way, it was me who grilled all this. Don't you wanna thank me?"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the laughing Haruka but almost immediately leaned forward and heartily hugged the taller girl, earning a quick kiss on the top of her head from the latter.

"Who ordered a dessert?" the sound of a soft melodic voice announced Michiru's presence making the couple break their hug. She walked out of the house smiling and carrying a decent sized bucket with icy treat and a bunch of bowls and spoons for it. Haruka sprang up onto her feet and rushed to help her lover, getting a quick sweet kiss on her lips from Michiru as a reward.

"Ice-cream, Usagi-chan?" the aqua-haired girl gracefully kneeled in front of the princess and opened the ice-cream bucket.

"I'd love to!" the golden blonde gazed at the bucket with her starry blue eyes before emitting a frustrated sigh and menacingly glancing at the amused sandy blonde. "But Haruka-chan kind of threatens me with making me run more next Saturday if I eat anything else now."

Michiru giggled and shook her head, giving her willful lover a playfully reproachful look.

"How many miles this time?" she turned her attention to Usagi again.

"Four." The princess let out a heavy groan that made both senshi laugh at her exasperation.

Haruka hid her grin and pretended she had nothing to do with this entire subject.

"Against usual…?"

"Two."

"Hmm… two more miles to go? Isn't that too tough, love?" Michiru softly chastised the wind senshi.

"Odango Atama needs to work out pretty much to keep and to develop the good shape she's in now." Haruka shrugged nonchalantly and hardly fought a huge grin. "Running won't do harm, you know. But swimming will do fine as well, alright."

The sea goddess shook her head with a light smile on her lips and placed the bowl full of ice-cream in front of the moonlight princess.

"I'll talk to Haruka, Usagi-chan", she murmured in a low voice to keep it a secret from their stubborn blonde. "Enjoy your ice-cream and don't worry yourself over the trifles."

"You're a genius, Michiru-chan! I love you!" Usagi threw her arms around the ocean senshi and hugged her heartily before licking her lips and wolfing down her portion of the icy treat.

"I heard you, by the way!" the sandy blonde chuckled and grabbed another bowl with ice-cream that Michiru handed her. "You're too lenient, Michi." Haruka reached out and kissed the aqua-haired girl's ear, that hot whisper sent exciting shivers down her spine.

"Ha, I guess that's why Usagi-chan likes me better than you." Michiru teased with a smirk and laughed at the cute pout the sandy blonde gave her.

"Ouch, that hurt. You two are so unfair! Poor innocent me…" Haruka groaned and turned her back to her mockers, furtively digging into her own bowl with ice-cream.

A moment later she heard a burst of giggles and felt two pairs of cold lips pressing against her cheeks in wet viscid kisses.

"Eww", Haruka crinkled her face and rubbed her cheeks with her fists pretending to be disgusted by that outburst of tenderness from her lovers, but couldn't hold back a wide grin that slowly made its way on her face and turned back to the giggling girls. "Fine, fine, alright, I forgive you. Michi, would you give me more ice-cream? It's sort of growing on me."

Michiru ruffled the taller girl's wild shiny locks and put another generous portion to her bowl.

"Eat it carefully, Ruka, I don't want your throat to be sore tomorrow."

Some time passed by in a relative silence that was disturbed now and then only by funny champing noises and quiet exclamations of delight and pleasure.

"Aaah, great, I'm full", Usagi finally announced with a huge toothy smile and, patting her tummy, pushed the empty bowl away a little. "Thank you very much for dessert, Michiru-chan! It was so cool!"

Both of her guardians looked up in surprise as they didn't expect her to be satiated so fast, and barely restrained from a loud burst of laughter. Usagi was always Usagi… this time she had specks of ice-cream all around her mouth and even on her nose.

Meeting the odd looks of her friends, the princess sheepishly smiled and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

Haruka and Michiru exchanged mischievous grins, nodded simultaneously and leaning forward quickly licked the remnants of ice-cream away from Usagi's lips, before their mouths met in the middle, and they entwined their tongues kissing each other passionately right in front of the girl's face.

Usagi blushed fiercely and let out an incoherent noise of astonishment. Even though she witnessed before how Haruka and Michiru made love within confines of the bedroom… okay, house at least, and even 'participated' in that action several times, still it was too stunning and bewildering for her to watch them 'interact' so close to her face… too close.

She couldn't help but gulp audibly and growl under her breath, "Guys, you _are _such freaks!"

As if not believing her ears, Haruka slowly pulled apart and gave Michiru a sly grin along with a skeptically risen eyebrow.

"Is it just me or did she call us freaks just now?" the sandy blonde's voice sounded amused and surprised. She intentionally spoke with her lover like if Usagi wasn't there. "Shouldn't we punish her for those words, love? _Freaks_, us?!"

"Maybe we should show Usagi-chan what freaks we really can be like? Just so she knows, for the future." Michiru's eyes danced, a lovely prankish smile playing on her lips. Her sea-blue eyes lingered for an instant on the bucket with the remainder of their dessert. A pair of teal orbs twinkled mischievously and shimmered with understanding.

"I'm game." Haruka devilishly grinned, grabbing handful of ice-cream right from the bucket, and looked innocently at Usagi for a second…

"You wouldn't dare." Navy-blue eyes widened in shock at the realization of what was going to happen.

"Try me, sweet." Haruka whispered huskily before pressing her lips to the smaller blonde's and, at the same moment, smearing cold slick ice-cream over Usagi's chest, engulfing her loud yelp of protest and indignation… that soon changed into an involuntary throaty moan of pleasure, as skillful long fingers slipped down the girl's damp top and sensually rubbed her nipples, drawing cozy warm circles around them. It felt like all of a sudden her skin burst into flames.

When the sandy blonde pulled away for a second to look at the girl's reaction, the moonlight princess swallowed hard and shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of that growing feeling of warmth, arousal and strong desire mixed with indignation and disbelief deep inside of her.

Usagi shot a glance down at own clothes and gasped aloud, indignation flaring up again with a vengeance. It was a good way to disguise her bewilderment and… lust, just to start whining.

"Oh no! Look what you've done, Haruka-chan! My top… it's ruined! And me, I'm all sticky now! I can't believe it! Honestly, what's gotten into you?!"

"You'll see it for yourself…" Haruka cryptically murmured and, not giving the smaller blonde a second to think what her words could mean, began licking Usagi's neck, obviously enjoying the taste of chocolate ice-cream on the tender skin of the girl.

"Ah, you are so sweet, Koneko…" she purred into the princess's ear, carefully laying the princess down onto the cover. "I wanna eat you all up."

"What… are… you doing?" Usagi breathed out in hitches, her hands gripping Haruka's shoulders tightly, yet not pushing her away, even a bit. The girl tried hard to sound reproachful… but obviously failed, as a hoarse moan in the end betrayed her emotions. "Stop it… oh please!"

Warm hands smudged melting crystals of ice-cream all over her shoulders and arms before going under her top and continuing their sweet torture over unsheltered bare flesh there.

"Are you sure you want me to stop? Ah, princess?" a deep throaty voice sent another wave of passionate shivers through her body. The words came out a little muffled as Haruka's mouth was too occupied with licking and sucking onto the delicate skin of the girl with a tasty treat all over it.

"I… umm… need to… aaah… consider… that… more… thoroughly…" coherent speech was obviously near to impossible for Usagi at the moment. She didn't even realize that she was saying something until she heard a low husky chuckle of the wind senshi.

Another handful of the ice-cream landed right onto the girl's skirt taking her by surprise, and the aqua-haired girl successfully spread it over creamy slender legs of the smaller blonde making the latter's mind go blank with overwhelming sensations.

"Michiru-chan!" the princess gasped involuntarily, throwing her head back. "Not you too…! Oh… yes…"

"Usagi-chan is really sweet", Michiru murmured softly, smiling at Haruka. She licked the melting dainty from the sensitive skin of the girl's inner thighs and knees and earned long lustful moans every now and then from the shuddering princess, who was spread and pinned under them.

Haruka narrowed her eyes and smugly smirked, eyeing the all blushed face of their little Usagi… the expression on her face screamed lewdness and arousal, and it was so hard to stop… So she simply didn't.

Even though they intended only to tease Usagi a little and play around at first, the girl's generous and genuine responsiveness flared up the strong sexual desire in their insides, and… there was no way back once they started.

The sandy blonde pulled the girl's top up revealing her creamy tummy and chest, Usagi arched her back to ease Haruka's task, and the demanding yet mild lips of the wind senshi closed down upon the throbbing bud of soft rosy flesh, nimble fingers artfully squeezing and fondling her other breast. Usagi shuddered with pleasure and emitted a quiet gasp full of emotions. Her trembling fingers moved down and tangled in the aqua-colored curls of Michiru as if seeking for a pillar of support and strength. The sea goddess read her unvoiced plea in that touching gesture, slid up and cupped the flushing cheeks of the smaller girl before smiling and sensually kissing her restless lips.

Usagi felt cold sticky liquid trickle down from her stomach, breasts, her legs, inner thighs… it felt like melting ice-cream was everywhere, and her panties were quite wet too already but she couldn't for the life of her tell whether it was due to another portion of icy dainty or due to… those delicate teasing fingers of the sea goddess that roamed all too close to… "Oh please!" The girl just couldn't hold back her moans. Such strong desire was too much to bear. "Michiru… chan… stop… playing… do it… already…"

She earned a teasing grin and a sparkling with mischief teal look from under disheveled sandy bangs… along with a gentle seductive chuckle coming from the aqua-haired girl. None of those two stopped that alluring torture, and the princess grew weak and faint basking in enrapturing feeling of the twirling warm tongues on her skin, greedy fingers, slow and sensual bites and blows, and strokes, and soft thrusts… they didn't miss a single part of her shuddering body, nor did they give her that release she was craving and pleading for. Haruka and Michiru were masters in building up her arousal to the final point and hold her on the edge of orgasm for a while without letting her dive and dissolve in it. Not until _they _allowed her.

Through the half-lidded eyelashes the golden blonde's gaze accidentally fell upon the forsaken bucket standing right at Haruka's side. A devilish idea flashed in Usagi's mind.

'_Ok, we all can play this game_', the girl smiled with gloat and furtively grabbed the handful of ice-cream too. Michiru's body was all the way down and beyond her reach… But to be honest, Usagi never wanted or intended to mock at or to stain the sea goddess with anything, the latter was too kind, too perfect to princess's eyes. The strongest thing the golden blonde wanted for Michiru was to bring her down and devour her luscious body with avaricious kisses until she's senseless and completely satisfied. It was sort of hard to do now, and moreover, it wasn't the ocean senshi who started this entire mess, so the fullness of Usagi's revenge was directed to… wild Haruka, of course.

A second later, a loud growl of astonishment filled the air, as the wind senshi was struck by unexpected burning cold that spread all of a sudden under her shirt, a warm soft hand trailed up and down her spine making sure the stinging cool sensation was everywhere on her back.

"Odango Atama!!!" Haruka exclaimed in disbelief arching her back and trying to escape that weird feeling. The young princess looked at her innocently… and smeared another small portion right down the taller girl's throat earning a hitched gasp from the latter. Leaking her fingers clean, Usagi charmingly smiled.

"Isn't it delicious, Haruka-chan…?"

Laughing navy-blue eyes watched the melting brown streams trickling down the taller girl's neck. Teal eyes flamed up with dangerous fire.

"You're dead!" Haruka hissed in a playful anger.

Usagi giggled and stuck her tongue at the sandy blonde. It was her mistake. Haruka attacked her mouth with a fierce vigor; her furious biting kisses left the golden blonde completely breathless and dizzy.

Her moans increased in volume and frequency as one of her lovers, or maybe both got her stripped naked, the wind tickling and cooling down her burning wet body… and then it was only skin on skin, sliding up and down in long slick movements, flesh rubbing against flesh, tongue fighting with another tongue. She couldn't even distinct whose artful fingers and whose hot lips were on her breasts, on her neck, in her mouth, inside of her… and she barely had an idea of where her own hands were and whom she was kissing and licking at the moment herself.

Her perception of the whole world narrowed to mere sensations… neither vision, nor hearing served her anymore… all she could do was feel, sense… three of them fondling, twirling, kissing, heavily breathing, moaning and murmuring something incomprehensible…

…

The sun changed its disposition in the sky when their sensual fight slowly subsided leaving the three of them lay naked on the cover, panting and exchanging silly yet satisfied broad grins.

"I'm sticky, anyway… And hungry again." Usagi whined out of the blue earning well-deserved eye-rolls from the elder couple.

"There's some food left, Usagi-chan. Go ahead with it." Michiru smiled at the girl's remark and, reaching out with her hand, removed some golden strands from the sweaty forehead of the smaller girl.

"Hmm, no way…" Haruka groaned exhausted, then licked Usagi's bare shoulder and stated, "Nope. Sweet, but not sticky. Just sweet. We licked you clean, Koneko, stop complaining", Haruka turned her face to her aqua-haired lover. "I liked this flavor by the way. Michi, we should buy it more often."

"Sure, love. Whatever you say." It was all Michiru managed to say before she closed her eyes and smiled. She was too tired after this battle. Just like all of them were.

Usagi rolled over onto her stomach with a loud groan and rested her forehead on the crossed arms before her.

"I can't believe it", she grumbled again, under her breath. "You, guys, _are_ really fr…" Usagi caught herself as soon as she caught the suddenly opened and twinkling, with both amusement and warning, eyes of the ocean senshi and noticed that Haruka slowly reached out for the bucket with leftovers of the ice-cream. That couldn't entail anything good, and the princess obviously wasn't ready to start another round, so she hurried to correct her words, blurting out frantically. "Fun! I wanted to say 'FUN', F-U-N! I mean you both are fun. Really. I meant that! I had great time! The greatest, really! Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, honestly!"

"Sheesh, Koneko, take it easy" Haruka chuckled, looking amused to no end. "Of course we're flattered that you're trying to let the whole world know what a great time you had with us but… why shouting? We didn't ask for such a boisterous ad. Michi, where are the spoons? I want a little more of ice-cream. It's really tasty… we definitely should buy more of this."

The expression of Usagi's face was priceless. It was like her face suddenly met with a glass wall, at the really high speed.

"I… I thought…" the princess mumbled in embarrassment, drawing attention from both of her lovers.

"Yes?" Michiru smiled handing her sandy-haired lover a spoon. Even though to find anything in the mess they've created minutes ago was a hard task to do actually, Michiru was a pro at finding things after years of living together with Haruka.

"I kinda thought Haruka-chan was gonna start it over when I said you were f… fun", Usagi chose the safe way to go, just in case.

Haruka looked at her with an air of innocence and, shrugging, kept digging into melting ice-cream with adorable childish eagerness, which was so hard to expect from the severe senshi of skies and winds. Probably Usagi's habits little by little rubbed off on her guardians as well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

And it would sound sincere and truthful if Haruka's teal eyes didn't twinkle with holding back laughter, and if the corners of her lips didn't stir in a mischievous grin that she tried to hide, shoving another spoonful of sweet milky liquid into her mouth.

*** End of flashback ***

'_I wonder what Mamo-chan's face will look like if I ask him to grab me, pull me onto his lap and push his tongue into my throat…_' Usagi thought absent-mindedly and barely held the chuckle ready to escape her lips. She would definitely give a lot to see his face at that moment.

Why was it so easy with Haruka and Michiru? They actually insisted that she voiced aloud what she wanted. Although, to speak truth, it was quite a long road to go… Usagi closed her eyes, funny and little bit awkward memories filling her mind again. How shy she was back then…!

* * *

It was one of the princess's first visits to the Outers, and the evening that started so peacefully and calmly soon turned into the fervent debating between Haruka and Usagi. Michiru didn't haste to voice her opinion, she just sat at the table watching both of her raging blondes with a condescending smile and shaking her head every now and then at their childishness.

The topic of their argument was laughable but Haruka was stubborn in her pry, and Usagi was too embarrassed to yield. The aqua-haired girl missed the beginning of the whole talk, being busy with serving dessert for her girls, but it was obvious that Haruka pressed Usagi to speak about her habits and behavior in bed in order to see how many hang-ups they should overcome in the future. So, the poor girl was now blushing, now paling but there was no way for her to get out of this. Michiru sympathized with the smaller blonde, but deep down inside she agreed with Haruka. Usagi would thank them later when she found herself a pure temptress.

The sea goddess chuckled inwardly. A temptress, Usagi? Really? The most innocent and pure creature in the whole universe…? No way would they change her nature that much.

No, of course not. But to help the princess discover and explore her sexuality and teach her to use it, to fulfill her own desires, to be able to speak about them… yes, that'd do good for their relations with Mamoru, if anything. The ocean senshi smiled at the prospects. Not only Mamoru would benefit from that… no, definitely not.

When Michiru walked into the living room once again, the blondes were already sitting on the sofa, still engrossed in the ardent conversation.

"He would think I'm a whore, Haruka-chan! Jeez, you can't be serious!" Usagi exclaimed in response to whatever the wind senshi suggested. "It's only in those hentai movies the girls shout aloud and say every… every! little thing they want their partner to do to them. All those 'ah, touch me there' and 'stick it in' and 'I want you right here, right now', blah-blah-blah. It's… vulgar!"

"Excuse me? That's the best part! Ha, admit at least, you _did _watch those hentai movies!" the taller blonde roared with laughter, and the princess turned redder than Michiru ever saw her. "Oh my, Odango Atama, you're still full of surprises. Such a naïve, pure girl and… hentai movies… terrific! By the way, did you watch them alone or with Mamoru-san, huh?" a pair of teal eyes sparkled both with keen curiosity and pure amusement.

"It's not the point, Haruka-chan", Usagi grumbled in a low voice, averting her eyes and desperately trying to get rid of her treacherous blush. Why couldn't she at least listen and calmly take things like that?! She knew that Haruka was that blunt on purpose, so why did she let those remarks of the wind senshi get to her? "Can we… drop this subject now?"

Yeah, sure, but not in this lifetime. It's Haruka, after all. She would never leave Usagi alone and in peace when they finally got to talk about this…

However, the pleading look of the pretty blue eyes toned down Haruka's shamelessness a little, and she cut off her laughter. A wide mischievous grin, though, was hard to ignore, and the golden-haired princess sighed in defeat.

"Nope, sorry", the wind senshi shrugged pretending to be concerned. "But let's get back to what we discussed earlier. After all you told me, Koneko, I see it now. You don't provide him a proper feedback, do you? Poor man, he has to guess what your 'nnn's and 'mmm's mean and play along? They may be taken both as encouraging and as protesting, just so you know. Why can't you simply say what you want? Well, even if not the whole thing, but at least give your lover some short directions, like… hmm, what was it we used the most, Michi?" Haruka scratched the back of her head thinking and turned her gaze to her aqua-haired lover, just to meet there a pair of laughing sapphires and a slight shaking of the silky curls. "Oh, I know… for example, 'more', 'harder', 'deeper', 'faster' or the opposites. I won't give you a harder stuff right now; you should learn basics first to the point where you feel comfortable around them and can use them as much as you want. It's so easy to say, just try it. Come on, it's fun, you'll see!"

"It's easy for you to say!" By the end of Haruka's tirade Usagi was all blushed and perplexed, but her face emanated pure jealousy mixed with admiration. She would give anything to be able to speak as freely and unabashedly as the sandy blonde did.

In the past all her efforts to speak in bed about her desires left her embarrassed, tongue-tied… and it completely ruined the mood for sex. It had nothing to do with Mamoru, he was very patient and encouraging. Heck, he never persuaded her to do things that she didn't want to or that she was too shy to try. But then again, it was such a long time ago… maybe if she was a bit more uninhibited, a bit more accessible he would still sleep with her more often. Men appreciate such things; this was something that even she knew.

It was kind of irony that while being so outspoken and having so easy to express any of her emotions in daily life, Usagi would turn into a completely different person when it came to the 'bed-time'.

"I wish I could speak like you, Haruka-chan. But I'm afraid it'll take me forever to be able to utter those words without wishing for myself the earth to swallow me right away."

"Come on, it can't be that bad, Koneko", the sandy blonde smirked at the smaller girl's exaggeration and grazed her cheek reassuringly. "What's the problem there? Just start opening your pretty mouth and actually saying things. Well… let's try it right now. Don't worry, I won't make you say something like 'suck me harder' or 'lick me deeper' right now." Haruka was merciless, playing with the poor girl around and making her flush now and then. It was just too much fun to embarrass the young princess. That wouldn't last too long, with their help, of course. Usagi would get used to their language soon. That's why the sandy blonde had her fun while she could. "Say, let's take the simplest. 'More'. Or 'kiss me more'. Are you fine with it?"

"Come on, Haruka-chan, you can't… honestly, you can't just go and make me say random words!" for a second there Usagi wished for her words to sound more like a firm statement, a protesting exclamation, perhaps… _anything_ but the kind of a scared question that came out of her mouth.

"Of course not. Not random, I'll pick the words myself. If you don't like 'more', let's start with 'harder', shall we?" Haruka's grin was indecently huge.

Usagi gave her a puzzled 'are-you-serious' look and slowly shook her head.

"Can I… not say things? Even hearing you or Michiru-chan say them is embarrassing but saying them myself… it'll be more than shocking." The smaller blonde fiddled with her fingers, thinking of the possible ways to switch Haruka's attention over other things.

"Oh, I'm eager to live the day when you can really shock me with your words." The sandy blonde playfully pecked the princess's nose. Usagi sighed in desperation. Okay, she'd use her last chance to escape the prying wind senshi.

"Michiru-chan, tell Haruka-chan! Save me from her, please!"

It didn't work. Well, okay, it never did, Michiru was always on Haruka's side and vice versa, and Usagi had to admit that in the end those two always proved the rightness of whatever they talked her into. And still, she kept fighting them every time. Good thing, though, that usually she lost.

"Michi, would you help me a little?" Haruka suggested innocently and stealthily mouthed 'Provoke her'. The sea goddess prankishly smiled and slowly nodded in agreement.

Softly smiling, she came closer to Usagi and, taking the blonde by the hand, pulled her up from the sofa.

"Usagi-chan, trust me…" Michiru stroked the girl's slightly blushed cheeks before leaning in and kissing her on lips, slowly, tenderly, playing with her tongue and softly sucking her delicate flesh.

When she pulled away in the middle of the kiss Usagi leaned a bit forwards like trying to prolong the feeling of those wonderful lips on hers. The sound of soft chuckle of Haruka brought the girl back to reality. Usagi cleared her throat and looked away, avoiding Michiru's mirthful eyes.

"If you said 'more' Michi would have kept kissing you." They heard the quiet inviting voice of Haruka all of a sudden.

Usagi cursed inwardly at the elder girl's brashness and turned her head away, feeling herself humiliated and miserable. Tender hands caringly cupped her saddened face out of the blue, as mild lips showered her eyelids, then her nose and her cheeks with warm soothing kisses before Michiru smiled and captured her lips again in a sensual kiss.

This time the sea goddess slowly pulled back when the kiss grew hotter. Usagi didn't even open her eyes, she just smiled and barely audible whispered, "Michiru-chan, could you please kiss me again?"

Of course, Michiru could. And that was what she did, gladly.

Haruka groaned in defeat, tousling her already messy locks with both hands, her loud reaction made the girls interrupt their sweet 'conversation' and turn their full attention to her.

"Odango Atama, it's… a too long phrase to say", the wind senshi tried her best to sound gentle, even if it was useless in her present condition. "People made up a really cute and convenient word to ask for _anything_ without even specifying what you're asking for. Why don't you use it? What are you afraid of? It's just a word. I'm sure you easily say 'Give me more ice-cream' or something like this. Why can't you say 'Michiru, more, kiss me more'? I, for one, used to say that a lot when Michi and I just began dating."

"Because it sounds… rude", Usagi locked her eyes on the floor. She knew it was a silly reason, a silly feeling, even more, but the worst thing was that she really believed in it. "It's like I'm demanding or forcing Michiru-chan to do that. It's… impolite."

Haruka was taken aback by those words of their princess. She definitely had no idea the smaller blonde's brain worked this way.

"Wow…" the taller girl muttered finally. Then she turned her puzzled gaze to Michiru and asked incredulously, "Can you believe what Koneko is saying?"

"Ruka, don't confuse Usagi-chan", the aqua-haired girl embraced the smaller blonde who hid her flushing face in her chest. "No need to be so harsh on her. She's just a very decent girl."

"Oh, is she?" a thin sandy eyebrow arched in a mocking surprise. "Then what are we three doing here?"

Usagi made a loud protesting noise. She knew Haruka was right but… but it was so hard, to make herself speak. She'd rather make out hotly and even take the lead, if she really needed to, but speaking was yet one of her strongest barriers.

"Ok, let's try something else. I'll show you something." Haruka got up from the sofa where she watched the girls from and, walking closer, gently pulled Usagi from Michiru's arms. She caressed the face of the smaller girl with her palm, let the thick golden locks slip through her fingers and finally locked her eyes with the princess's. "Kiss me."

"What?!"

Usagi questioningly looked at Michiru searching for a hint on what to do. The beautiful sapphire eyes winked at her reassuringly and the aqua-haired girl gave her a tiny nod like convincing the smaller blonde to trust Haruka wholeheartedly and see what follows.

"You heard me, Koneko. Kiss me." Haruka insisted; both her seductive huskiness and her straightforwardness touched the hidden strings inside of the golden blonde making her shiver slightly with anticipation.

Usagi nodded and softly, slowly pecked Haruka on the lips.

"You call _this _a kiss?" the wind senshi exclaimed in utter disappointment. "You might've kissed your friend like that! Kiss me as if you wanted me, Koneko. I'm sure you can do it well. Come on, kiss me more. And harder!"

Usagi obeyed and kissed Haruka with passion, letting the sandy blonde's tongue in and gently fighting with it for dominance. Her hands delicately rested at the wind senshi's chest and unwittingly squeezed her breasts now and then as their kisses grew steamier.

When she ended the kiss and pulled away to gasp some air, Haruka leaned forward and breathed into her parted lips, "More."

Of course, Usagi couldn't resist the sensuality of that deep magnetic voice. Letting out a soft moan, she covered the lips of the taller girl with her mouth again. After some time, when she was about to pull back she heard another husky "More" from Haruka and smiled into her lips, resuming and diversifying the kissing movements, experimenting and eagerly trying to pleasure her insatiable 'teacher'.

When she broke the kiss, panting like crazy, Haruka grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to her own body. Grazing slightly swollen lips of Usagi with her thumb she looked straight into the navy-blue eyes and hoarsely whispered, "Koneko… I still want more."

Michiru sighed with envy, devouring the lovely sight before her, and made up her mind to serve some tea while the girls were 'practicing'. It was hard to not join the blondes when they looked so hot and appetizing but Michiru knew that it'd embarrass their little Usagi-chan if she did. So the sea goddess opted for the safer option and decided to avoid the temptation by not seeing it.

Haruka's hands slid down the smaller girl's body and pressed Usagi's lower back closer to her, wedging her thigh between the girl's legs. Usagi moaned in pleasure and slightly buckled her hips against Haruka's thigh, her lips never stopping their wild dance with Haruka's, eliciting low throaty sounds from the wind senshi that made herself grow even hotter.

When they finally broke apart for the last time Usagi was all emotional and aroused, her body was shuddering involuntarily and asking for more. Haruka let her go and, smiling softly, asked in a low voice, "Did it feel like demanding when I asked for more?"

Usagi shook her head, still gasping for air yet smiling wide.

"It was… exciting… hot… it made me wanna kiss you stronger... to pleasure you and make you go wild..." She tried her best to describe those wonderful sensations that the wind senshi's kisses awoke inside of her.

"Good…" Haruka replied, running her fingers through Usagi's golden hair and looking intently into navy-blue eyes again, the slightest approving smile playing in her gaze. "So why do you think Michiru or I wouldn't feel the same?"

"Now I got it… coach." Usagi smirked and grazed the wind senshi's cheeks with her palms, slowly, deliberately, enjoying the warmth and smoothness of the taller girl's skin. She looked into the teal eyes with a hidden plea as her lips parted sensually.

Haruka leaned closer to Usagi, her thumb softly outlining the contours of the princess's lips, and whispered huskily.

"Say it", her warm hand seductively caressed the smaller blonde's inner thigh going almost all the way up under her skirt. "Say it aloud, my little princess, and I will give your body what it's craving for."

"Haruka-chan", beaming with trust and happiness the huge sky-blue eyes intently bore in the sparkling teal ones, soft rosy lips curving in a lovely smile, "I want more. Kiss me now. Kiss me hard."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yeah, I know, the second scene looks probably silly… but I kinda like it *shrugs* I think it's pretty sweet. I'm not sure why, though. Just wanted to include it into this chapter :)_

_Alright, it's time for the part I love! Review replies *dances*_

_Thank you, guys, for those sweet and encouraging words you keep sending me! They make my days bright and joyful, and they help me to write more :) Thanks a lot to each and every one of you!_

_**Reader458** – My dear friend, my wonderful beta-reader, thank you so very much! You deserve more than I can ever express with my words :) I'm happy that you liked the previous chapter, and, what's more important, that you're pretty good with taking that getting closer of Mamoru and Usagi (even though god knows how much you really dislike the guy *smirks*). I'm glad that you liked that small evolution of Usagi… I really wanted to show that she could be so much better kind of a person when there are right people around. Works in real life too, you know :) Thank you very much for your kind compliments! They mean a lot to me, but you know it of course :) Hugs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

_**WindChaser0001 **– Oh my God, say it again! *jumps around* Do you really-really-really mean this? My story reminds you of 'FwB'?? *swoons, dying happily* Oh God… I'm… *makes somersaults* I'm immensely honored if it reminds you of 'FwB' in any way! This… omg, thank you for saying that! Even if you take it back immediately, even if it was just a slip of your tongue… thank you *grasps WindChaser0001 in hug and refuses to let go* This is the best compliment I could ever get :) Because 'FwB' is the most beautiful, wonderful, sweet, amazing and… simply the best story I've ever read about H/M (ok, I know, I should've probably posted this part in a review window for that story *grins*), and it is really the highest honor for me if my work slightly reminds of it, at least :) Hehe, you're so smart, that one had enormous influence on both my perception of Haruka and Michiru and, of course, my style of writing. Once more, thank you very much! I'm… so happy now :) Oh, oh, you wait, there will be a serious drama *LOL* At least, I hope I'll be able to write a good one. I really wanna try to write some angst ;)) So far it doesn't look like one but in the end, who knows ;) And thanks for not biting me *grins* Very sweet of you :)) Here, updating. Hopefully you'll like the chapter :)_

_**Guy **– Thank you very much for your compliment :) I, honestly, try to update as soon as I can but my work and some other business doesn't let me take all that time that I'd like to spend writing :) And I understand very well your desire to get rid of Mamoru but… Usagi loves (or loved) that man for some (incomprehensible for most of us) reasons, so I try to stick to canon characters as long as I can :))) Haha, despite this, I've already gone too far in my imagination, haven't I? *grins* Thank you for a nice review!_

_**purrpickle **– hey, girlie! *shines* Your review made me feel so special and so… wonderful :) I thank you for that! As well as I thank you for all those sweetest and kindest words you found (and still find) to describe what you liked in this story! Everything you wrote, means a looot to me, and I immensely loved the way you chose for speaking about characters I pictured :) You guessed and mentioned every little thing that I tried to show in my story, the personalities, and the difference between each couple's interactions, you found them *smirks* And thank you so much for your compliment about my English *blushes* I know there's still a lot to work on with it, but I'm so flattered when something nice and beautiful comes out the way I mean it to. Falling in love with Michiru? Aww, I'm honored :)) She's really a lovely person, and an amazing girl. Hopefully you'll love her more when she shows more of her personality later :) I hope I'll manage to picture what I want, at least :) All in all, thank you so much, my friend! Your review is just awesome! I loved and appreciated it very much :) *hugs* Take care, pickle *grins*_

_**Unlove You **- *grins* I'm happy if I made you smile with my writing :)) As for that entire sex-norm-thing… well *blushes* it's spring here, you know :)) But on the other hand, having sex was the main reason for three of them to make such an agreement, don't you think so? :) So yes, it'd be expected if they had a lot of it :) Hehe, I just don't show it… well, I didn't, not until this chapter :) Discovering their perfect, ahem, unusual (is it really unusual?) relations? Well, some people could guess, yes. But to make anything about it… I'm not sure yet, we'll see when it comes to writing that chapter, shall we? :)) Thank you for such an amusing review, Cyn! Take care :)_

_**t. **- *melts* Aww, what a lovely message, thank you so much for it! I'm so happy to hear that you liked the chapter (or was it the story you liked?)! 'Substantial read', huh? *blushes* I don't even know what to say… I hope you won't be disappointed with where the story goes :) It's always a great joy to write about Haruka and Michiru, so I'm highly pleased that you love the way I picture them ;) It means a lot to me! And thank you for your kind greetings! Yes, it was my birthday :) I'm all grown up now :)) Just kidding *grins* Anyhow, it's very nice of you! Thank you very much! *bows* Take care ;)_

_**petiyaka **- *sheepish smile* Gosh I kind of hoped no one would ask that :))) *scratches the back of her head* Well, I'd give it 3 up to 5 months actually. Depending on how fast you build up feelings and relations inside of your mind ;)) I think this time-period is enough for making all those changes reveal and shine :) But it's only my opinion. That's the reason why I don't use certain time-marks :) And we will see what takes Mamoru away. *looks innocently* Of course, it's only a full time job… yeah, it could be… if… Okay-okay, you will see that pretty soon :) And I'm so grateful for you wonderful words! You made me feel so good and warm inside with your compliments. Thank you very much! Take care till next time :)_

_**Baka Gaijin30 **- *grins wide* Maybe, maybe. We'll see, soon perhaps :)) Mamoru is/was obviously not satisfied with their relations as well. But his job is a good outlet, actually. Works fine for men, usually ;) Thank you for such a high opinion on my writing and handling the story well so far! It's always great to receive your praises, and I take them very seriously, just so you know :) Pressure from readers? *smiles shyly* Yes, I can understand what you mean but I'm very lucky to have so great, understanding and friendly readers so far :) I don't feel any pressure, and probably that is why I feel free to write whatever comes in mind (sensual and funny shots included). It's very nice to feel that your writing is received so warmly and welcome, so I try my best to give what I can. Big sex scenes? *blushes* Probably not, I can't write 'big' things (one of reasons, you're absolutely right, is that after putting a whole act filled with strongest, captivating and overwhelming emotions into a story it's very difficult to keep writing 'lighter' stuff, making it look capturing as well), but I do like picturing some sweet and heated interaction, or mostly hinting at that (like, in this chapter… perhaps, it's the way other scenes would come out like). Thank you for saying that I'm doing well, so far, even without big sex scenes ;) I really feel relieved! And as for your last question, cameos of other senshi… *checks the file with sketches for the future chapters* hmm, so far there's no one so special to make appearance here (none of senshi, at least). I'm not very good when it comes to describing a lot of characters (I tend to write about those only whom I really love and admire most of all, because that's when writing comes out easily and nicely), but if I need someone else for clearing details or something, be sure they will be there ;) Although originally, my intention was to show what relations can be like, inside of a small world created by three persons, who are wonderful and smart but still… humans. And after all, a person doesn't need anyone else to ruin their life, making it on their own perfectly well, because their chimeras and fears that lead to destruction, always go along with them. Nobody's perfect… and it's important to keep this idea in mind :) However, I'm a too optimistic person myself to suffer (or make others suffer) for too long, so… we'll see where it will lead us to :) Brrr, does it all make sense, I wonder? I hope you got what I was trying to say, anyway :) Once more, thank you very much, I loved your review(s)! ;) Take care :)_

_**Kuramo **- *smiles wide* You are so sweet :) It's ok, I didn't mean to push you in writing long reviews all the time, ever :) I just love the way you leave them. But of course real life and real people always come first, it's a rule ;)) I hope your girlfriend appreciated your attention back then, and now it's all fine and smooth between you two *grins* Thank you for finding time to read the chapter and even to leave me a review anyway! It means very much to me :) As for Mamoru… well it's hard to like someone who acts as a jerk (or acted as one, in the past), and as for what he does on those days… I guess, we'll wait a little and will see :)) But yes, mostly it's work, as I wrote. Mostly :) Thank you for staying with me! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Mamoru acts a bit better here *hint hint* See you :)_

_**Squeaky Phantom **– So, I can see you caught up with us, so nice to see you here! *grins* Before all, thank you very much for every single review that you left during reading all these chapters! It was such a pleasure to get them and see what your opinion was like :) Haha, I can see that chapter with Mamoru being a bad guy got to you too? :)) It's funny that I was angry with him as well, forgetting that it was only me who made him look and act like such a jerk :) And yes, you are right, Haruka and Michiru give Usagi a lot more so far (or at all?), I'm greatly pleased you liked their relationship. I, for one, love it the way it goes now, too ;)) It's a pity, though, that good things don't last forever, like nothing does :)) Anyway, thank you very much for all your kind and appreciative words! I loved them :) Good thing that you enjoy the chapters that much, it's… so flattering *grins* Thank you once more. I hope you'll like this chapter as well :)_

_**harucino** – Thank you very much! I hope you will like this chapter too :)_

_**Lord James Ares **– Wow! Thank you so much for your kind praises! I feel very flattered :) Oh, it was confusing at first? Well, perhaps, I should've written the AN from the bottom in the very beginning to make things more comprehensible *grins* But I'm so glad that you put two and two together so quickly! So good to know that eventually it made sense, what I was trying to show. Because if I was to picture the whole evolution of the girls' relationships it'd take a loooot of chapters :)) I really doubt I'm skillful enough for that ;) But thank you very much for mentioning it. I'm really, really flattered by your eventual opinion. Take care._


	10. Chapter 10: The Horizon

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Another 'present time' part of story for the second couple ;) Hopefully you'll like it. Please enjoy._

_Oh, I apologize in advance but the next update will appear later than usual. Real life got to me, finally :)) I wish you all best, meanwhile :)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon :)

_**Chapter 10. The Horizon**_

*** Present time ***

Haruka brought Michiru to the beach as the latter had asked her.

Sitting on the cover Michiru had spread over the hot sand, they enjoyed each other's presence, listening to the roar of the waves, breathing in the freshness of salty wind, basking in the warm sunbeams and the silence dancing between them. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's strong shoulder and linked her arm around the wind senshi's waist, smiling softly at the familiar warmth and reliability that her lover's body emanated. Haruka pressed her cheek to the top of Michi's head, kissing her hair now and then, and wrapped her arm around the sea goddess's shoulders securely. She closed her eyes for a few moments and smiled, inhaling sweet lovely smell of her girlfriend. '_Michi…_'

Both of them remained quiet, deep in thoughts until Haruka first broke their comfortable silence.

"You know, Koneko once asked me why I liked this place most of all…" the girl said, not looking at her lover. Those sudden words shed light at the trail of her thoughts, and Michiru's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the princess's pet name, but outwardly her lips curved in a teasing smile.

"Oh? And why?"

Haruka returned the same teasing smile, pulled the girl closer and tenderly kissed her lips enjoying their sweetness and softness. The sea goddess basked in her arms and threw all the burdensome thoughts away. Her Ruka was with her, and it was all that mattered.

Maybe she really read too much into her lover's recent behavior. It could be that Haruka and Usagi-chan just grew closer lately, because the sandy blonde helped their princess to overcome a lot of her hang-ups and troubles. And she was always there to support their younger friend, even when Michiru was busy with her teaching or giving concerts. Moreover, they spent a lot of time hanging out together, like old good buddies. It would be no wonder if Usagi-chan started wearing shorts and pants soon, due to Haruka's influence. Hopefully, the smaller blonde wouldn't cut her hair shorter, though, as she once announced she would. That would be such a loss. Michiru loved that thick golden silk slipping through her fingers… or covering her bare skin as the softest veil after their heated plays.

Moreover, Usagi-chan seemed to be very happy with her boyfriend lately, so… yes, probably she just needed to relax and let it go. She would sense if something went wrong. There is still time to think everything through. A tiny part in the farthest corner of her mind kept telling Michiru that she herself didn't want to let the princess go. That golden-haired girl had already made her way into their hearts to stay there, and it was hard to imagine their life without that little charming Usagi-chan.

And what's more important, on top of all that, her beloved tomboy never, not even once, chose the princess's company over hers, Michiru's, and that spoke a lot. To be perfectly honest, it spoke everything that was needed to appease the sea goddess's anxiety.

"Do you remember that day when Koneko invited us to celebrate that ever so important event as her having sex with Mamoru-san?" Haruka chuckled in amusement, and the sound of her soft husky laughter dissipated the rest of the girl's doubts.

Michiru couldn't hold back her giggles but playfully nudged her mirthful lover.

"Oh come on, Ruka, it was really important to her back then! You could say that it was the start of 'warming' of their relationship or something like that, and that _is _important, once you come to think of how much she used to worry about it."

"True", Haruka shrugged with a slight smirk. "I just thought it was amusing how happy she was that time. But you're right; it was the beginning of their… second true romance." She said mirthfully, disguising her mixed feelings about that. If not for that slight nagging pain in her chest she felt lately every time she saw Usagi close to Mamoru, Haruka would be simply very happy for her younger friend because finally that one got the relationship she dreamed of in the beginning. But there still _was _that slight nagging pain in the heart of the elder girl. She just hadn't acknowledged the reason of it. Yet.

*** Flashback ***

Haruka's phone played a cheerful melody as the screen displayed 'Koneko'.

The tall girl smiled and picked up feeling unusually excited by the call of their younger _friend_. It had been recently that she started feeling this way, for no particular reason the calls and the meetings (even accidental ones, which happened a lot lately) with that charming golden-haired princess made Haruka feel all excited and joyful. And she grew to look forward to them.

"Good morning, Koneko! You're up so unusually early today, and your radiance is coming even through my phone. What happened?" she asked with a small laughter. She used to tease the smaller girl whenever she felt like it, but this time her gut-feeling told her the truth because the next few seconds all she could hear were only happy squeals coming from Usagi. Haruka muffled her chuckle and rolled her eyes, easily imagining the smaller girl running and bouncing around in her room.

"Haruka-chan, I'm so… so happy! So satisfied! Mamo-chan got home earlier yesterday! He even brought me flowers! Can you believe that? And… guess what, we had that unbelievably steamy and crazy sex! And not just once! We woke up at night *squeal* for another 'session' and… he even kissed me on lips *loud squeal* before leaving in the morning to his work. Gosh it was hot! That should speak something. It's like we're on our honeymoon already, only without a wedding!" she giggled joyfully not letting her friend wedge even a word in. "Oh guys, I'm so grateful to you! You brought me back to life. Hey, I've got a great idea! Why don't we celebrate it? Can you and Michiru-chan come to… well, I don't know, pick the place that you both like most of all, and I'll be there. What do you think?"

"Whoa…" Haruka grinned from ear to ear; her earlier reaction was absolutely priceless as her face changed in time with what Usagi was almost screaming into her phone. "Koneko, promise you will call me every time you and Mamoru-san have sex. Would you?"

Usagi laughed heartily. There was no easy way to get to her right now. She was in heavens.

"Oh I'm sorry, Haruka-chan. It was too much information, I guess? Sorry, but I am so happy about all this, I just _had _to tell someone. And as you two are my closest friends now… you were doomed to that 'honor'."

"It's ok, I kind of enjoyed it", the sandy blonde assured the girl with a huge grin. "Who knows maybe in time you might want to give me more details, like, positions you both tried, kinds of kisses, duration of the foreplay and act itself… I'm sure it could be… umm, fun."

"Why, you're such a meanie, Haruka-chan!" the princess giggled. Thankfully, Haruka couldn't see her blushing face right now. "It's kinda personal stuff, I can't tell those things, uh-uh, no."

"Ah right, and saying you two had that wild sex all night long was… what, a broadcast message?" Both of them burst out with laughter at the blatant silliness of that statement.

"Wild sex?" Michiru happened to be passing by her sandy-haired lover, when she accidentally heard the bit of the conversation. "Honey, who are you talking to?"

"Her Majesty", Haruka replied, playfully grabbing the sea goddess's hand and not letting the girl go away. She wrapped her free arm around Michiru's waist and quickly pecked her on lips before resuming the talk over the phone, her teal eyes flickering with joy as the sandy blonde admired her beautiful lover. "Hey, Koneko, Michi's here. Don't you wanna tell her what you told me earlier?"

"Nah, I'd rather tell everything to you both and personally. Would you ask Michiru-chan to come and celebrate?"

"Ok, we'll discuss it, and I'll call you back."

"Fine, just hurry up. I hardly can wait to chit-chat about it with you guys!" Usagi was still laughing and squealing when Haruka hung up and rubbed her poor ear that was almost deaf because of the loud yelling of the noisy smaller girl.

"It was Odango Atama", the sandy blonde replied to Michiru's inquiring look. "Mamoru-san fuck… uhh, ahem, she and Mamoru-san finally had sex and she's all happy and satisfied now. Wants to celebrate that and invites us to come. Are we going?"

The aqua-haired girl leaned into the strong body before her and smiled, rubbing her lover's back.

"I'd love to but I can't", she sighed in frustration. "I have to be at the studio by 11 o'clock and rehearse there before recording begins."

"Ah, alright", Haruka nodded understandingly, slid her phone open once more and found the certain record in the list of incoming calls. When she was about to press 'Call' Michiru playfully slapped her hand away and looked up to meet the tender gaze of her beloved's teal eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked, her thin aqua eyebrows quirking questioningly.

"Well, I wanted to tell Koneko that we are very sorry but we can't make it", the taller girl cuddled her lover and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure she can call the inners or someone else to share and celebrate, so she won't be alone. I wonder, though, how she will tell them about the real reason for their small feast. I'd give a lot to see their faces!" Haruka chuckled in pure amusement.

The slightest shaking at her chest told the wind senshi that her aqua-haired lover imagined the picture too and shared her mirth. But along with it, the blonde got a playful hit on her back.

"Oh Ruka, you may be so insensitive at times", Michiru chastised, looking up at the grinning face of the wind senshi with a soft smile. "Usagi-chan chose us to call to in the first place; doesn't it mean anything to you? I'm sure she needs us, not the inners."

"Well yes, she actually said that we are her closest friends at present but I'm sure she only feels that because we have great sex once in a while."

"Ruka, you're incorrigible", Michiru let out a small laughter. "I'm sure that Usagi-chan wants us not only for 'great sex' as you put it, but also because she trusts us. So you have to go and keep her company for the rest of the day."

"Me?! You mean, just me? Without you?" Haruka's eyebrows went up in surprise. This was unexpected. "Are you…?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And I promise, if I finish recording earlier, I'll join you right away."

Haruka grinned wide and slightly shook her head, holding Michiru even tighter and tracing her fingers along the other girl's spine.

"And aren't you even afraid to send me to Koneko, all alone and unattended?" she murmured in Michiru's ear before starting kissing her lover's neck. "How careless, Michi. What if she…"

"She had her portion of sex already, if I took you right, so don't be afraid, honey, you have a lucky chance to stay safe and sound in her presence." Michiru couldn't help but teased her Ruka. Those warm intoxicating kisses of the taller girl made her melt and shiver, but she was still able to think clear and joke.

"Fine, but what if _I_…"

Michiru couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. She lovingly ruffled Haruka's sandy locks and grazed her cheeks, looking at her tomboy with endless affection.

"Ruka, it's ridiculous. We have slept together so many times already, you and me with Usagi-chan. One time more or less won't change anything. You two may spend the time like you want, just make sure Usagi-chan's happy and content. After all those hard times with Mamoru-san she deserves some peace and joy, doesn't she? And we are to provide it to her. As her _best friends_." Michiru gave her lover a meaningful smile.

"Alright. But I don't want to make my beloved girlie feel lonely today", Haruka's voice sounded husky and seductive. She leaned in and softly kissed Michiru's shoulder. Her lips were so warm, so tender, so inviting… Michiru half-closed her eyes, slightly moaning and enjoying the familiar tension in the bottom of her stomach.

Accidentally her gaze fell upon the clock that read 9:34 a.m., and she tried to slip out of Haruka's strong arms.

"Ruka, I should be ready by ten o'clock. We don't have time for that…"

"I'll be quick, love, just help me a little, ok?" that hot sensual whisper reached the farthest ends of her entire being. God she loved this impossible girl! Haruka had some kind of a mystical power over her; Michiru could never get enough of loving her… or being loved by her.

"Ah, screw the studio!" the sea goddess tangled her fingers in the wild sandy locks, merged her eager lips with insatiable ones of the wind senshi and let herself be carried away by the passionate whirl named Haruka.

* * *

Some time later Haruka dropped Michiru off at the studio barely on time, they managed to make it only because the tomboy was a brilliant racer and could deliver her beloved girl anywhere at breathtaking speed, which usually gave them both more time to enjoy each other. Then, before she made another call to Usagi, Haruka decided to bring their princess to the seashore where she used to be a lot with Michiru. Well, the golden-haired lady mentioned they could pick the place to their taste, so Haruka took her chance to visit a special spot she loved so much.

…

Her yellow convertible stopped at the red traffic lights at the uncommonly deserted highway. Usagi caught Haruka's look and smiled questioningly. The wind senshi shook her head in a mute response, a sly smirk playing on her lips. During the whole ride the golden blonde was trying to make the tomboy tell her where they rode, but the latter easily avoided her questions and ignored all her guesses so far.

A loud noise resounded at the distance, the rustling of the tires of another car approached very quickly from behind.

One of the guys sitting in it, the one of middle height, with weird red strands all over his yellow-bleached hair nudged the driver, a dumpy with plain black hair and big green eyes, and whispered aloud, "Look, look! Over there! So hot chicks! I love blondes! Pull closer, let's hook them."

"Yo, man, the one who's driving is mine. I like short hair… and she looks tall. Love tall chicks. Look at that mouth. I bet she knows how to use it."

Haruka narrowed her eyes, clenched her teeth and crinkled her nose disdainfully. Having extremely keen hearing she caught every word those idiots uttered on their account, even before their car got close enough. '_I should've put on something else than this kinda girly sports top. Then I would be taken for a guy, as usual._'

The car with guys pulled closer, so close that Usagi could even touch its side if she extended her arm. Both of the guys sitting there were rather attractive but their behavior ruined all the could-be favorable impression.

"Hey, babe, what's you name?" the one with weird hair flashed an arrogant smile at Usagi. The girl jerked up, turning her face to the source of the sound, and rounded her eyes somewhat in surprise. "Yeah, you, the cuter one. Hi. What's your name?" He unceremoniously winked at the girl.

The golden-haired princess rolled her eyes and involuntarily gripped Haruka's hand like seeking for support.

"I'm not interested, thank you." She said clearly and loudly, turning her head away from the guys and looking on the road before her.

"Oh come on, don't be such a prissy! You know, we could have some fun all four together. Where are you going to? I know a nice place not far from here…"

He went on talking but the princess didn't listen to him because another person captivated all her attention. Haruka leaned closer to Usagi's ear, and her hot whisper sent shivers down the smaller blonde's spine. "At least, those jerks have keen eyesight. You are so cute, Koneko, indeed."

She playfully bit the princess's auricle and licked her earlobe in a swift motion enjoying the soft blush that appeared on the girl's cheeks immediately. Huge sparkling blue eyes met her teasing emeralds, and Haruka cupped the cheek of the girl with her palm, looking completely oblivious to the presence of the guys who drooled watching them.

"Haruka-chan…"

"Hey, hun, you, with short hair, give us your number, at least! We'll call you up for a double date or something…"

The wind senshi's eyes narrowed and a slight smirk curved her lips, she suddenly leaned in and placed a hot passionate kiss on Usagi's lips, licking them heatedly and eliciting a long audible moan of pleasure from the smaller girl.

Then the traffic lights changed to green and Haruka instantly took off with her normal ease, leaving the guys all perplexed and dumbfounded. They obviously had no chance to stand against the wind senshi. Neither in driving, nor in getting the pretty girls. Haruka was a pro at both; she was… simply the best.

"You… you kissed me, Haruka-chan." These words sounded half like statement, half like a question, like the princess couldn't believe what had happened just now. If not for that warm teasing tone of her voice, Haruka would think the girl was mad at her.

"Hmm." The sandy blonde shrugged but didn't say anything to explain her actions.

"We were in public, and yet you kissed me. Why?" Usagi wasn't one to give up so easily.

"You're not gonna like the answer, Odango Atama. So better don't ask." A wide grin spread all across the wind senshi's face making her look even more tomboyish.

"Oh come on, any answer would do 'cause you kissed me anyway already. Was it because of those guys?"

"Yep." The sandy blonde's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Oh so it was the only reason?" Usagi smirked and made a playful sniffing sound. "What a pity then."

Haruka chuckled and took a quick look at the widely smiling beauty next to her. She lifted Usagi's hand to her lips and kissed it warmly.

"It was just another reason, Koneko. The truth is that I wanted to kiss you, and… well, to show those idiots that they won't get you in any case. No one will when I'm around."

Usagi's heart missed a beat at those words of the tomboy. Could it be that…? No, of course, not, she didn't mean that, she just… said it for good measure. To make an effect or something.

"My, my, do I detect jealousy in your words, Miss Invincibility?" the princess teased, fondly rubbing the sandy blonde's thigh.

Haruka's cheeks and ears grew rosy all of a sudden, and it took both girls by surprise. The wind senshi hemmed something incoherent but obviously full of protest. Usagi burst out with laughter and, rising a bit up from her seat, pecked the sandy blonde on the cheek.

"You are adorable, Haruka-chan!"

…

"We're here." The taller girl stopped the engine and turned to the princess with a smile.

"Okay. And…?" Usagi looked around with a perplexed expression on her face. "No restaurants, no cafes, no… food at all? How will we celebrate? Why did you bring us here anyway?"

Haruka chuckled in amusement and shook her head. Koneko never changed; for her, any celebration implied consuming food. A lot of food even.

"Well you said I could pick whatever place I liked. This _is _the place I like."

The princess let out a defeated sound and threw her head back with a heavy groan.

"Oh sure, why couldn't you like a nice place where they serve food? Look, there's no even ice-cream or popcorn like it's expected on the usual beaches! It's de-ser-ted, Haruka-chan!"

"Oh? I used to think isolation feels nice, sometimes. And as for food…" a playfully arrogant smirk curved her lips, "I thought you had gotten enough of ice-cream last week, ne, Koneko?"

Usagi blushed at her meaningful tone and mumbled, "_Eating, _Haruka-chan. I was talking about _eating _ice-cream."

"Of course, me too! What else can they do with ice-cream?" Haruka shrugged with an innocent look. In a second she made a show of understanding and wagged her index finger at the smaller blonde. "Tut-tut-tut, Koneko, so ecchi, are we?"

"Jeez, Haruka-chan! You're such a tease! It's mean of you, do you know that?" Usagi stuck her tongue at the wind senshi who was now roaring with laughter and quickly climbed out of the car. Taking some steps towards the water, the golden blonde spread her arms like wings, smiling at the sun and letting the wind play with her hair. She was adorable at that moment and Haruka watched the girl with a tender smile.

The smaller girl looked back at her elder friend, who had also gotten out of the car by now and stood there leaning on its polished side, and smiled wide.

"I understand, though, why you like this place so much. Is it very special for you?"

"Yes, it is special for both Michiru and me." Haruka replied in a calm voice that sounded deep and meaningful with emotions lacing through it.

"Sweet memories?" Usagi giggled teasingly.

The wind senshi shrugged noncommittally and slightly shook her head, a handsome smile gracing her lips.

"Not only. It's very special because here you may see how the sea and the wind get along', Haruka came closer to Usagi and embraced her waist from behind, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder. "Do you see the horizon?"

The princess nodded hesitantly, fighting the sensual shivers and feeling very warm inside at the soft touch of those arms on her stomach and at the light sound of Haruka's even breathing.

"That's where they meet, the ocean and the sky", the tomboy's voice sounded low and slightly husky, her breath caressed the girl's sensitive neck in warm waves. "You can't see it happening anywhere else but here, on the shore. Those elements are usually willful, free and independent… but here they finally have a chance to become one."

"Sounds like you're talking about you two." Usagi smiled and leaned closer into her elder friend's body. Haruka closed her eyes for a second, nodding in agreement, and continued with a half-smile.

"The secret is… the horizon is unreachable. No matter how far and how long you walk to meet it, it will always remain unattainable. For Michiru and me it's very symbolic because no matter how many years we spend together there is always something more to learn and find out about each other. And we can't get enough of each other." The last words were said in a barely audible whisper, making the smaller girl's heart miss a beat again. Haruka's words sounded forceful, yet Usagi could easily distinct endless affection and love behind the wind senshi's usual calmness and restraint.

"You love Michiru-chan very much, don't you?" Usagi turned around and threw her arms around Haruka's waist impulsively. The sandy blonde kissed the top of the girl's head and smiled, thinking about her sea goddess with tenderness.

"Yes, I do. Just don't tell Michi that I'm that infatuated." She joked.

Usagi laughed wholeheartedly and slightly pushed Haruka away from her.

"Oh come on, I hardly believe you two would have any secrets to keep from each other! Look at you, you told Michiru-chan even about that fling we had back in the past. I could never tell anything like this to Mamo-chan. You two are so close…"

"Excuse me, a fling?" the tomboy's teal eyes narrowed as she made a playfully angry face. "It was a mere fling for you???"

Usagi only then realized what she said, she let out a loud yelp and ran away along the seashore with Haruka following her. Of course, the princess knew she had no chance to stand against the wind senshi but she had to try at least. The girl could run really fast for her life. Haruka's lessons were not wasted, after all.

"For-give… me…Haruka… chan!" she shouted panting while running. "I didn't… mean… that!"

"No way, Odango Atama! You gotta pay for that!"

A few seconds later Usagi stumbled and fell to the sand. Gasping for air and roaring with laughter, the girl rolled onto her back giving up this crazy run. The tomboy quickly leaned over her, covering the smaller body with hers and resting most of her weight on her elbows. Usagi was still laughing mirthfully, and Haruka felt funny butterflies in her stomach just watching those cerulean eyes full of joy.

The golden blonde wiped the tears of laughter away and, smiling trustfully, looked at the wind senshi who tried her best to still look angry or at least threatening enough.

"Aren't you gonna remind me that we're still in public, and this is kinda inappropriate… umm, position that we're both in right now?" Usagi teased not even touching Haruka, even though God knows how natural and sweet it would feel if she threw her arms around the sandy blonde's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

No matter how happy she was about Mamoru's attention and care just hours ago… lately, every time she happened to be close to Haruka Usagi felt like… she was complete, like there were only two of them in the whole world and nothing else mattered. Of course, it wasn't something that she could confess to either her fiancé or to the elder couple, so she wisely opted for not saying anything to anyone and just enjoyed the sandy blonde's presence and attention every time she could. No need to complicate things with her silly childish infatuation towards the beautiful wind senshi.

"Don't try to change the subject", Haruka said strictly, but mischief laced her voice and reflected in her bright eyes. "You said it was just a fling for you!"

"What, for you it wasn't?" Usagi started laughing again, seeing that funny annoyed expression on Haruka's face. Restraining herself from reaching out and touching the elder girl was getting harder for Usagi with every second but somehow she was still able to hold back. The feeling of Haruka's warm strong body pressed against hers was intoxicating, and Usagi yearned to feel her even closer… and, highly desirable, without clothes.

"I should've known better", Haruka shook her head, pretending to be sorrowful. "All those nights that I couldn't sleep thinking about you, all those memories… you broke my heart, Koneko! How could you say that night was so meaningless for you, when it meant so much to me?"

"I didn't say that!" Usagi exclaimed. She almost believed what the taller girl showed her by her attitude and now felt bad for hurting her friend. "I… It meant a lot to me, Haruka-chan, I swear! You always mean a lot to me! What I said about it being just a fling, it was only a rib! Of course, it meant a lot! It always had!"

Haruka gave up and rolled off Usagi doubling up with laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Odango Atama! Oh my…!" she was rolling on the sand, roaring with loud laughter.

"Idiot…" Usagi pouted and hit the taller girl's arm. "I will kill you, Haruka-chan! I almost believed that… how could you!!!" Fuming, she straddled the wind senshi and playfully placed her hands around the girl's throat, pretending that she was about to strangle the mirthful tomboy but a laughing Haruka was such an endearing sight that only a soft smile graced her lips again. The princess moved her hands to the taller girl's shoulders and left them there.

"But you still have to pay for saying that! I didn't forget it. And I can't forgive it simple as that", the sandy blonde grinned slyly.

"Ok, fine", Usagi groaned. "What do you want from me?"

Haruka removed stray hair from Usagi's cheeks and, looking deep into her blue eyes, smiled warmly … before grasping the smaller girl tight and rolling over with her so that now Usagi was under her. Again. And much closer this time.

"I wanna see you smiling so happily more often," the sandy blonde said tenderly, grazing the princess's face with her palm, her sweet breath caressed the smaller blonde's lips. "You are so beautiful, Koneko, when you smile like this."

The moment was… perfect.

'_Kiss me, Haruka-chan! Please, kiss me_', Usagi pleaded wordlessly, moving her gaze from Haruka's eyes to her smiling mouth. The golden blonde's desire to feel those luscious lips on hers was almost painful, and the girl bit her bottom lip, afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold back her request eventually. Usagi didn't know what was restraining her now but… she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Being in private with Haruka like this, without Michiru's presence, was… different somehow. Suddenly it felt like being on a date with the tomboy, and this feeling was… kind of awkward.

'_God you are beautiful, Koneko…! Mamoru-san is such a lucky guy, damn him. I wish I could…_' the wind senshi cut herself off. After all, indeed she loves Michiru, the most wonderful girl in the world. As well as Koneko had her fiancé and everything between them seemed to be alright from now on. No need to complicate things.

Haruka got up, still smiling, and pulled Usagi up by her hand, missing the quiet sigh of disappointment that escaped the princess's lips.

After cleaning their clothes the tomboy grinned at the smaller girl and cheerfully said, "Ok, this is not the place because there's really no food at all. Where do you wanna go to celebrate, Odango Atama?"

Usagi laughed at the hint and shrugged.

"Any place with good food would be fine. I'm starving." Involuntarily, she glanced at Haruka's lips once more and swallowed hard. Oh boy she was so craving for a '_dessert_ _а__ la Haruka_' but apparently it wasn't on the menu today.

*** End of flashback ***

"Ruka, you never said why you liked that place", Michiru's voice dragged the wind senshi out of her reverie. "What did you tell Usagi-chan when she asked about it?"

"I said it was a very special place", the taller girl nuzzled on the fragrant aqua-colored curls and smiled, "for both of us, because one could see the horizon there. The line where ocean and sky finally meet."

"Ah, that unreachable line…" Michiru sighed contentedly and snuggled closer in Haruka's arms.

"That's right. An endless journey for lovers", the sandy blonde smiled with tenderness, and all of a sudden felt the urge to confess one thing. "Michi, I…"

The sea goddess hushed Haruka sealing her lips with the tips of her fingers.

'_Please don't. Not now. Not here…_'

"I love you too, Ruka."

Haruka put her hand onto Michiru's and, softly taking it away from her mouth, kissed her lover's palm.

Obviously it was a wrong moment; her lover didn't want to hear anything. Well, anyway, it was not such a big deal to mention. Haruka shrugged inwardly. So what if she cares about Koneko a little bit more? And thinks about her a little bit more… so what? They just grew a lot closer lately, that's all. No, it wasn't a big deal. Not at all.

"I love you, Michi. I love you too, my beautiful goddess."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: So yeah, that's how the things go. I don't think it was too unexpected, especially counting that the first chapter began in that tune. Anyway, there's still a long way to go… I think. A lot to reveal and to change in future. We'll see, though. I hope you liked the chapter. I, for one, enjoyed writing it :)_

_And here come the review replies, yay!!!_

_Thank you all for your kind attention and support. I appreciate all of you, my dear friends :) Thank you very much!_

_**Reader458 **__- *bear hug* Thank you, my dear friend, my wonderful beta! I become so happy when you like my writing ;)) You're funny, I was amused by that line about you liking Mamoru (IF it's ever to happen), so hilarious! And thank you for comforting me :) I'm relieved to know that the second scene didn't sound silly, I really like it and wanted to have it there :)) Heh, Haruka is a tease but she's so charming when she has her way, isn't she? :)) Jeez, I like that girl :) But you know it better than anyone, of course *smirks* Hehe, lack of Hotaru? Soooory, my dear friend, but I still can't put her into this 'mature' stuff, she's so innocent :)) However, I'm sure you'll take care of that sweet girl *grin* Just don't be too harsh on her, okay? :)) And thank you very much for your lovely words! I appreciate your friendship and your help really much. Hugs._

_**Squeaky Phantom **– Why thank you! Wow, your words are so kind and flattering ;)) They make me feel very warm inside :) I'm happy that you loved the chapter that much :) I like it too, to be honest *shuffles feet* Girls are really cute when they all together, I enjoy writing about them (and it's a great joy to see that you like reading about those moments). Although, Haruka and Usagi's interaction is probably the most fun to write, they can't stop those friendly banters. I hope you'll like this chapter as well :) Take care!_

_**Rhinoa Lunar **– Dichosos los ojos! I'm so happy you're back, my dear Rhinoa! I worried about you *hugs* Great to see that you keep reading my story ;)) Thank you for your lovely review :)) 'Evil', huh? *grins* Well, I thought the ice-cream scene was… well, erotic enough for the whole chapter ;)) Two erotic scenes would probably be too much, ne? However… oh my dear, you made me blush with pleasure :) One of the most sensual stories? Wow, I… don't even know what to say :) Thank you so much, my friend!!! I'm very happy you see sensuality there, I really try my best to describe those pictures that I see in my mind when it comes to girls' 'interactions' ;)) Ahem, of course, in my mind they don't stop at the most interesting places *soft blush* All in all… thank you very much, Rhinoa! You are so kind… *melts* Take care!_

_**lostinhersong **– Thank you! I'm happy you liked it ;)) To be honest, I love that chapter too :)) It was so much fun to write it ;)) And the most flattering thing for me was to hear from you that you are even agree with Usagi to join those beautiful girls (whom as I know, you love so much :)). It's like… the best compliment, you know. Awww, you're so sweet, you love the Haruka and Michiru's relations that I picture? I'm so happy!!! *blushes* I love them too, to be honest. Very, very much. They are so perfect together… Wow, it's such an honor, my friend! Thank you very much *bows* Using something from this story for your own (which I absolutely adore and love BTW ;))… I'm so touched. Thank you! It means a lot to me :)) Really._

_**Unlove You **- *giggles* You always make me laugh with your amusing review. Why is that, I wonder? :)) However, I'm glad if it sounded, umm, any 'convincing' ;)) But of course, there's more than just sex. Those girls… they are too noble and generous to not share the beauty of their hearts :) At least, that's how I see them. As for your question… honestly, in the original version I can't see any other senshi but if I need them in any scenes to add more to the whole picture of the girl's relationship, they will be there *grin* I just find it hard to write about the whole crowd of people who actually doesn't have anything to do with things going on :) Of course, Usagi keeps her daily life within usual routine, I only describe what she's got when she's with the Outers ;)) It doesn't mean that they are the only people whom she is with :) Her social life isn't affected. And isn't shown in this story *innocent* And thank you very much for your kind words :) You would find it pretty awkward if I went further in descriptions? Hahaha, can you realize how awkward I would feel doing that in the first place? :)) Okay, okay, I didn't mean it to sound like that :) I'm happy you found it… quite decent, though ;)) *sigh* 'Hard' stuff is just not for me… lol :))_

_**petiyaka **- *big grin* Thank God! :)) I felt so relieved when I read your review :)) Because, you see, I honestly thought that it was kind of silly scene but god I wanted to have it there! So, thank you very much for saying you liked it! Your words made my day :) *lol* Oh, you make me laugh! Good joke :)) Yeah, I think Mamoru would definitely so not like what happens there every weekend… if he's ever to know it ;)) And earning money is something that he really does well. Too bad, though, that for some time, it was the only thing he cared about. Heh, I was evil to make a jerk out of him there, but… well, I really love the idea of those girls together, regardless of his feelings *shuffles feet* Anyway, the story isn't about him. Thank you very much for your kindness and your humor *grins* I love them!_

_**anon. **– Before all, thank you very much for your review :) Your opinion is so… refreshing and interesting :) Although, a bit unexpected. Well, there is threesome, right? So I didn't lie about it. To screw the canon is tempting, yes, definitely *smirks* I confess, I felt the same way you wrote about Mamoru in your review. It was actually fun to see how you kinda read my mind and put into words something that I couldn't describe about that guy :)) However, he's a person, good or bad, but still a whole person. Yes, yes, I also didn't like him when I started writing this thing, and the middle of the story looked so lame to me (I mean those parts where Usagi loves him despite his behavior). But later a story of my dear friend kind of opened my eyes, and I saw Mamoru as just a guy. I'll be honest, I'm not sure about the ending of the story (I have different endings so far), and we'll see where the plot turns more. I'm sorry if you don't like it, though, but sometimes story has a mind of its own – something that I learned while writing. Maybe Mamoru won't be there in the end, maybe he will. I wish I knew myself. Sorry for disappointing you, if anything. Anyway, I'm grateful for your review. You're so… passionate in your loathe towards the guy. And I can see, many of readers agree with you ;)) Take care! And thank you for reading my story :)_

_**Baka Gaijin30 **- *ROFL* Oh yes, I can imagine that! But hey, maybe you should try it, anyway ;)) Who knows, maybe your fiancée will love it, and you – too? ;)) Although, yes, there's a little trick, wait a bit before using ice-cream, let it melt a little… then, yes, it's soooo much fun! *blushes* Ahem, I think I digress as well, my apologies *grins* Melting chocolate will do fine too, you know *lol* Okay, okay, I blame spring for these sensu… hem, weird ideas. *bounces* I loved your review, thank you so much for it! I'm happy that you found the erotic scene pretty smooth ;)) To be frank, I was so flattered when you said that. After all you wrote in your last review I was a bit nervous about posting that scene :) And now I'm like 'Phew! It did work well' *grins* But most of all, thank you for your kind answer to my question! You are the only one who paid attention to it, it seems, and I'm very grateful to you for thinking about the answers. I enjoyed your guesses, and… something wonderful happened. When I read your ideas I began thinking about the whole picture, and it turned out that yes, the title of the story became fitting to more relations than it was intended in the beginning. Thank you very much *bows* You made me look at my story from the different point of view, and here I like it even more ;)) Hahaha, I liked your number 4! Looks so fitting to what happens in this chapter ;)) Hmm, as well as numbers 1 and 2 actually :)) You're amazing! Thank you, thank you very much :) Your reviews are always great to read and think about! Take care :)_

_Well, that's all for now, guys :) I hope to see you next time, even if it'll be not so soon *sorry*_

_I'm grateful to all of you, thank you for reading and appreciating my story!_

_Best wishes,_

_RubyNury_


	11. Chapter 11: The Hypocrites Part 1

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! A new chapter's at your service, and I decided to make it a little more emotional. Let's add just a little bit more drama :) Shall we? Oh, and my apologies to Mamoru/Usagi haters. At least, for this chapter :)_

_However, I hope you'll like the update :)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. Hmm, it's obvious for all of us, isn't it? *grin*

_**Chapter 11. The Hypocrites – Part 1**_

Much later, when the silent night fell upon Tokyo, a girl stirred in her bed and muffled another groan. It was past three in the night, and Usagi still couldn't sleep. Rolling and tossing in the bed, the golden blonde ended up watching her lover with a tiny smile. Mamoru was such a deep-sleeper; he didn't even shift at her movements.

The black-haired man held her close even in his sleep, and the familiar weight of his hand on her waist today seemed to be heavier than usual. She knew the reason of it, of course, but how… how was she ever gonna confess it?

Usagi carefully crawled out of the bed and quietly tiptoed to the large glass wall in the farthest corner of the room. Sliding it open, the girl cautiously looked back at the sleeping Mamoru and, going out to the balcony, noiselessly slid the door behind her.

She had no idea what drew her here, but the softest touches of the warm wind invitingly caressed her face and played with her hair, easing her anxiety and making the girl involuntarily smile. Always the wind…

The princess's heart fluttered at the thought of someone special whose essence was a lot like this wind… strong yet tender and caring; it could harm people occasionally, but to her, to her it was always gentle. It could be cold, and yet there was that warm embrace that surrounded her whenever she needed it to.

Usagi honestly tried to think about the man who was sleeping in the room behind her… but for some reason, her thoughts kept wandering around the enchanting wind senshi, over and over again, after she saw a glimpse of her and Michiru in the park.

Again, the princess recalled how cozily and lovingly Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist, and her heart thrashed in her chest like a butterfly trapped in a boy's hand.

'_Haruka…_' she sent her silent call full of hope to the farthest stars. But they remained cold and indifferent to the girl's longing. It was a simple earthy life, and they had nothing to do with it. More than that, they never cared.

Deep in her thoughts, the golden blonde didn't hear the glass door slide open and close again.

Something warm covered her shoulders along with the pair of caring strong arms that fondly coiled around her body.

"Honey… what's wrong?" she heard the deep voice of her raven-haired lover, full of sympathy and concern. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Usagi blinked a few times hoping that those tears that stung her eyes, wouldn't brim over. She prayed the darkness to hide her damp eyes from Mamoru's worried look.

Composing herself, the girl covered his hands with her palms and leaned into the prince's embrace, resting her nape on his chest and trying to sound more or less adequate while speaking. "I'm fine, Mamo-chan. It's just… the night is so beautiful. The Outers taught me astronomy a little, and I couldn't miss such a clear night like this one. The stars are so unusually bright tonight… don't you agree?"

She felt him nod and closed her eyes. His embrace was warm, safe… comforting.

"Indeed, they are beautiful", she heard him say quietly near her ear and lowered her head a bit. His arms locked tighter around her small frame. "But the brightest star is still the one I'm holding now."

She smiled ruefully at his sudden compliment. The tenderness in his voice was sincere, and the girl felt tears well up into her eyes again.

"Thank you", she whispered quietly before turning and throwing her arms around Mamoru's strong body. "I love you, Mamo-chan. I love you so much!" She kept repeating those words in her mind, burying her face in his broad muscular chest and feeling his arms enwrap her tightly. It was true… but why did it sound like she was trying to convince herself, in the first place?

Mamoru was so sweet and loving… he was the best indeed, and it hurt her to think about what she had done. She cheated on him, it could not be helped. Even though eventually it helped her to win him back… sometimes she couldn't forgive herself for how happy she felt with her two other lovers, and how much she enjoyed something that literally was unfaithfulness itself.

And, like that alone wasn't enough to make her suffer, there were those secret feelings that she discovered inside of her for one of her beloved senshi. Why, of course, she loved both of them, both Michiru and Haruka. She loved them devotedly and eagerly, with every part of her emotional and truthful soul, but…

But it was only Haruka's look that made her heart want to jump out of her chest whenever she met those mischievous teal eyes, shining brighter than all the jewels in the world. They were Haruka's slightest touches and strokes that brought the weakness to her knees and made the golden blonde want to fall into those inviting arms and melt there. And only Haruka's kisses made her feel like soaring high in the sky or like floating in the softest mildest fog of pleasure and utter satisfaction, enveloping all her being.

Still loving Mamoru, Usagi couldn't help but keep falling in love with a playful blonde with an extraordinary personality.

…

She thought about other nights, whether they were starry or starless it didn't matter, as long as her beautiful lovers were with her. Sometimes they all would stay up very late, just talking or observing the constellations. Haruka was a dedicated amateur of astronomy, and when the nights were bright and clear she would teach Usagi to find the most well-known stars and planets. But most of times it was pretty hard to do. Not only because Usagi couldn't concentrate due to constant teasing of Haruka, but also because the air around the city wasn't clear enough to see the heavenly bodies that the sharp-sighted wind senshi pointed her at, time and time again. One of those days, the sandy blonde promised to take the girls farther outside the city, to enjoy the beautiful sight of the starry sky.

Haruka and Michiru often undertook the rides like that but Usagi never happened to share one. Sometimes she didn't because of the weather… but mostly, it was that she was willing to promise anything in the world, if they let her sleep a couple more hours. No wonder, though, the evenings with those charming and sensual senshi were rather exhausting but the young princess never minded. At least, not until they tried to wake her up in the middle of the night to go outside… into the chilly air, far away, just to see godforsaken distant cold sources of light… no, she preferred staying in her cozy warm bed and sleeping soundly till the moment they returned home and woke her up, either for a jogging (in case with Haruka) or for a breakfast (if it was Michiru).

…

The slightest smirk graced Usagi's lips as she recalled one of her earliest visits to the Outers'. She couldn't even imagine back then, that in time she would get up early in the mornings, in order to go jogging, heaven forbid. And even more, she did that willingly and was even looking forward to it every Saturday morning… incredible. Yes, Haruka definitely knew how to make the process of waking up more… exciting. Definitely.

*** Flashback ***

Something warm sneaked under my pajamas top and softly rubbed my back, trailing down along my spine. My sleep began dissipating little by little, until it left me bathing in a comfortable gentle haze.

"Mmmm…?" Alright, I was going for something more like 'Who's here?' but it looked like it was only my brain that woke up, not my body.

I heard a familiar soft chuckle behind me and couldn't hold back a smirk. Okay, at least now I knew who my intruder was.

The playful hand was cheeky enough to crawl under my pajamas trousers and… '_Wow, it feels… oh yes… nice!_'

I wonder though how she does that trick without having her wrist wrenched eventually. What a skillful hand I daresay.

I cautiously opened my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to accommodate them to the morning light that flowed into the bedroom through the airy curtains. Useless, the light was too bright for my yet sleepy and therefore sensitive eyes.

I turned around, her hand not leaving my body even for a second; she just changed its disposition as I moved. Now her hand was on my back again, just from the opposite side.

I barely lifted my eyelids just to meet the gentle gaze of her greenish eyes. The sandy-haired beauty smiled at me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead", she murmured, slightly scratching my back with the tips of her nails. "Slept well?"

"Good morning", I muttered and closed my eyes again, feeling warm and cozy. "Yeah, fiiine…" I stretched with a contented moan. Her hand slid up and down my body like it was creating some waking up spell. "But it would be even better if I could sleep a bit more. See you later…" I added lazily, wrapping the fluffy blanket tighter around us, and got a surprised sound from her.

"Odango Atama! You're incorrigible!" Haruka rolled her eyes, barely hiding her mischievous grin. "I fought so hard down there to convince Michi that you needed a little more sleep, and what do I get as a reward for my efforts? You want to sleep even more!"

The sandy blonde got up from the bed and resolutely pulled the blanket off me. The chilliness of the morning air made me shiver instantly and get the goose bumps all over my body.

"Haruka-chan, it's cold here!" I whined in protest, curling up in a ball and trying to keep the rest of quickly evaporating warmth. "I'm freezing. Give me back the blanket. Please." The last word I added hesitantly, just to please the elder girl. Who didn't actually care about such stuff.

"Oh what a spoiled child I have here", she shook her head before grinning wide at me. "Here I am, willing to wake a princess with a kiss and she's complaining that she's freezing. Isn't it harsh, Your Majesty?"

I couldn't help but giggle at her antics but cut it short as I heard her next words, said with that sensual huskiness that made me melt every time.

"Well then, I will be your blanket", she rested her body atop of me, proving her words. "I'll warm you up."

Her lips showered my face and my neck with lovely small kisses, more teasing than passionate, and I couldn't decide what sounds would be more appropriate in this kind of situation, giggles or moans. But to be candid, Haruka, being irresistible charmer, never left me a real choice, so the moaning was all I could provide very soon.

*** End of flashback***

Why did these feelings haunt her tonight? She was able to handle them so perfectly in the daylight, day after day… Usagi hoped that these few weeks that she didn't show up in the Outers' beach house would abate her undesired growing affection, maybe even cease it gradually… to the level where it was before, back to that simple childish and silly infatuation the golden blonde used to nourish far in the past. Harmless and innocent. Well, okay, not so innocent in the literal meaning of the word but still decent in its essence.

The young princess thought she was almost over… until she saw Haruka and Michiru in the park today. Now that she did, the girl missed them like hell again. These weeks… when she counted every passing day… every bittersweet Friday night when she hardly could restrain herself from even just calling Haruka or Michiru… just to hear their voices… these weeks were a living hell on earth. Recently her life was divided into 'before Friday' and 'after Friday' periods; both of them are relentless in their painfulness.

And at the same time, it was amazing what a good actress Usagi proved to be. Despite her inward discord, the small blonde seemed to act even more affectionate and loving towards her boyfriend. The princess's only hope was that he would never find out how often her 'I love you's came out as an attempt to suppress her longing for other two gorgeous guardians. Of course, Usagi meant what she said, she did love her Mamo-chan (especially since he became as affectionate, attentive and passionate man as he used to be in the past, if not even more)… but a part of her was calling out for, seeking for, and craving for her elder friends' company.

Usagi thought it would be better this way. She thought her feelings would pass and disappear if she stayed away from the Outers… but the constant thinking of them and the permanent missing them only made her emotions grow stronger, and it was not good. Maybe she shouldn't have stopped seeing them? Maybe if the girl could get enough of their presence, it would help her turn their relationship back into… something more of being mere friends than lovers? They say passion dies as time passes. Maybe that was what she had to do… let her feelings pass?

'_Oh, it's such a lame excuse, Usa! Even for you_', her inner voice revolted but submitted and shut up as soon as the girl honestly admitted that she was dying to see her elder friends again. Even if for just one more time.

…

"Are you happy with me, Usako?"

His question resounded out of the blue startling the girl in his arms and making her look up into his eyes. Due to the darkness of the night, Usagi couldn't distinguish their expression, but Mamoru's voice sounded gentle, caring and somewhat uncertain. Was it either uncertainty or sadness, the girl couldn't tell for sure, but regardless of what it was, she couldn't ignore this sudden question that bared his soul in its sincerity.

"Of course I am, honey", the golden blonde reached out and tenderly grazed his cheek with her palm. "I'm very happy with you, Mamo-chan. Why do you ak this so suddenly?"

The man shrugged and glanced away, a wistful smile playing on his lips.

"It's that… sometimes I feel like I don't know you. There are times when you look so distant and so deep in thoughts… so unlike my adorable silly Usako whom I love to death", Mamoru pecked her on the nose and cupped her face with his hands, catching the look of her eyes. "Recently I don't even know what you think about, because you don't speak to me as much as you did before. Although, of course, I understand that it's only my fault. I kept pushing you away when you needed me… But I've always loved you, Usako, and I love you even more now."

She wished he didn't say that. Every time Mamoru told her about his love Usagi felt like betraying him.

The princess smiled trying her best to make it the most shining and loving smile.

"I think it's… it will pass, Mamo-chan, don't worry. It's just studies, and all those troubles we've been through, you know… It'll pass soon." She whispered under her breath. "It will end. Soon…"

"Usako", The man's voice gained unexpected resoluteness, "if there is something… anything… you want to tell me, I'm always here to listen to you carefully. Whatever it is, don't hesitate to tell me about it, alright? I'm always here for you, my dearest Odango."

Usagi swallowed, not sure about what made him say these words, but then she nodded and smiled.

"I know, Mamo-chan, you are the best", the girl nuzzled on his chest, feeling a little happier than she was a few minutes ago. "Thank you."

Mamoru leaned in and kissed his little blonde on the lips. Usagi answered the kiss with all the tenderness that she kept inside. Kept for someone else… who didn't claim it.

She felt him smile in the middle of the kiss and smiled as well breaking apart.

"You know, it may sound weird but… I can't get enough of you and your body recently…" the man placed a chain of light kisses from her temple down to her chin. "There's something fascinating about how it feels. Your kisses feel different, your body's responses and reactions… it's like before I didn't know you at all. And I can't believe I was so stupid. I had a real treasure beside me all this time and didn't appreciate it. Usako", he paused and smiled at her again, nuzzling on her hair, "I love you, I love you very much. I know I mistreated you badly, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I wish I could make it right somehow."

"Shhh, silly", Usagi hushed him with the tips of her fingers and smiled again, "don't say anything. You're here, with me, and that's all I ever wanted. We were so close to losing each other… But now we became stronger. I thank heavens that we had that talk. I thought…" her voice cracked, and the fresh tears glistened in her crystal blue eyes as Mamoru soothingly rubbed her back and kissed her hair again, "I was so scared to lose you, Mamo-chan."

Usagi couldn't understand herself. Is it possible to love two people at the same time? She told him the truth saying that she was scared to lose him. And the truth was that she was very happy with him lately. Mamoru treated her as a real princess and… just as the girl whom he deeply loved and appreciated.

But some part of the golden-haired princess was desperately longing for Haruka. She had no idea where those feelings grew from, but all she knew was that they were getting stronger and stronger with every passing day. Yet she couldn't figure how to handle them and what to do about them.

As if on cue, her mind flashed a memory of that bittersweet day when she got into her temper and shouted at Mamoru. Deep inside she knew why she was angry with him back then, but she made him think that those were only his words that wounded her so much.

*** Flashback ***

I was smiling to Haruka who towered over me leaning close, her hands rested on the bench back on the both sides of my shoulders. This willful blonde always did that when she wanted to tease me. I hope, though, Haruka didn't really know how much I enjoyed her closeness recently. Her handsome face was near, just a couple of inches away, and I struggled hard with myself, over and over again, to hold back from moving a little closer and kissing her breathless. But since we were in public, all I was allowed to do was smile. And flirt.

"What a surprise! Haruka-san?!" We heard someone's voice, resounding from afar, that sounded familiar. Terribly familiar I'd say.

"Darn!" I cursed silently and threw my head back in exasperation, finally realizing who was there.

"What is he doing here, Koneko?" Haruka's eyes grinned at me but she didn't even stir at the sound of her name. I shrugged.

"I wish I knew."

It was truth; he shouldn't have been here, not at this time of the day. Probably it was just too stupid of me to stop by and ask the wind senshi for a small walk in the park that was situated not far from my apartment. Of course I knew that my boyfriend always made his way home through this picturesque part of the verdure and flowers, but still… it was too early for him to come back from work yet. We couldn't have spent that much time here already!

As he came closer, Haruka straightened up and turned towards him with a lopsided smirk that was quickly replaced with a small polite smile. I stood up as well, watching how those familiar dark-blue eyes grew bigger… in shock? I believe he didn't expect to see me there, behind Haruka-san. Or should I say 'under'? I grinned inwardly at how hot the fleeting thought of being under Haruka ('_Again… and again… and again…_') made me feel.

Thank God, though, that I didn't kiss Haruka as I wanted! It'd be impossible for me to get out of explaining my actions if I did. I wonder, though, if there is any way to explain _that_?

"Usako?" It looked like he just couldn't believe his eyes.

Feeling a tight knot inside of my stomach (instead of those lovely butterflies Haruka caused every time I was with her) I quickly leapt forwards and pecked him on the cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haruka shove her hands into her pants pockets quite roughly, but shook that thought off.

"Mamo-chan, what a surprise!" I smiled as wide as I could and linked my arms around his waist, despising myself for this stupid sappy acting but knowing that it was necessary to do, to avoid his unwanted suspicions. "You're early today, honey. I'm so glad to see you! Haruka-san was very kind to give me a ride home today, so I offered to show her our surroundings a little."

'_Oh what a liar!_' yeah, that's my inner voice, quick to judge. Oh shut up, you there! You're supposed to be on my side since you're _my_ inner voice.

"I see", Mamoru smiled at me but I could tell it was just a polite smile. I guess, something's coming along. "Well, I decided to put my work aside for today and to spend the rest of the day with my dear little girl. I was hoping that you'd be at home already. And I'm very glad that Haruka-san gave you a ride."

Haruka who was standing silently, watching our 'love-birds' conversation, suddenly extended her hand for a handshake, surprising both Mamoru and me. I slightly narrowed my eyes at her, trying to guess what she was up to. Her fleeting smile was reassuring but it didn't help me to get her actions.

"It's good to see you, Mamoru-san", the wind senshi said in that cool clear voice of hers that made me want her right away. Again. Jeez, she had me in my bed last night, almost till the middle of the night, after Michiru-chan got enough of our teasing and bantering and went to sleep, and here I am, zealous for her passion again. What's the secret of her infinite attraction, I wonder? "Usagi-chan told us that you got promoted recently. Congratulations!"

'_So, it's 'Usagi-chan' now, huh? What happened with 'Koneko' and 'Odango Atama'?_' I smirked at her addressing before getting that it would be really awkward if she addressed to me as she usually did in private. At least, in my boyfriend's presence. Strange that she cared even about that. Now it looked like Haruka just casually conversed, but I, for one, knew that it was so unlike her, to start a casual, formal conversation. I wished I could read her mind now… Was she trying to defend me by distracting Mamoru or was it really just a conversation between the acquaintances without anything lying behind it? Knowing her persistent protectiveness of me I would bet for the first. But… who knows.

"Thank you, Haruka-san", Mamoru slightly bowed and proudly smiled. "Well, Usako told me that you and Michiru-san were very kind to help her with studies. I think we can't thank you enough for your time and efforts. My little girl does much better after you started."

Haruka didn't even need to fake her surprised expression, and it was priceless.

"She does?" That puzzled face of usually self-controlled senshi was so adorable that I barely held back the urge to kiss her.

Of course Haruka wouldn't ever believe me if I told her that after accepting their offer I used to stay in the university library and study there almost every day, so that I could confirm to Mamoru my cover for spending so much time in the beach house of the Outers. The chance to spend time with my precious _friends _was worthy of every single day and every effort I took to study all those dumb subjects I needed for my semester. It was a terrific motivation, indeed. So no wonder I improved my grades, but Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan had nothing to do with my studies… not directly, at least.

"I do", I replied with a wide smirk. It was so hard to not give away my true feelings, and yet I dared to give her a hint. "Thanks to you, Haruka-san, and Michiru-san my life became so much better. You showed me how important it is to learn… things. I thank you for that."

I even bowed to her; I was a pure courtesy itself, a sadistic way to annoy Haruka… She knew what I was up to; I could tell it from that subtle grin that curved her lips for an instant, before she replaced it with a polite smile giving me a small accepting nod as well. I guess I'm getting better at that entire 'mute conversation' thing… something that I was always jealous of, when I saw Haruka and Michiru interact. Most of times they understood each other without words… can it be that I'll be able to join them, in time?

Mamoru proudly beamed at me and rubbed my back. '_It has nothing to do with you, Mamo-chan. I did that only to spite Haruka-chan, because she looks darn cute when I tease her._'

"Well, I think we should be going, Usako", I felt his arm linking around my waist and looked at the ground, unable to meet the taller girl's mocking teal eyes. "I didn't expect to find you here, to be honest, but I'm glad I did. It was nice to see you, Haruka-san." This time it was Mamoru to extend his hand, and the wind senshi shook it firmly.

"Likewise, Mamoru-san. Bye, Ko… k'hem, Usagi-chan." Haruka faked the cough masking her accidental slip of tongue.

"Goodbye, Haruka-san", I looked at her from the askance, giving her a light smirk that was meant to show her that I did notice that slip. "Once more, thank you for your help."

…

Mamoru embraced Usagi tighter and led her away which looked almost like a mild form of dragging the girl away from the spot where he found her with the wind senshi.

Haruka easily spotted a displeased expression on the face of the moonlight princess and let out a quiet sigh, shoving her hands into the pockets again and balling them into the fists. A small crease appeared on her forehead as she recalled how quickly the golden blonde jumped to Mamoru and kissed him. The familiar blow of chill twirled in her stomach again, deepening her frown. It took her several minutes before she pulled herself together more or less and tried to shove the irritation, growing inside of her, away.

…

"You were in a very provocative position, Usagi." Mamoru stated flatly, intentionally calling his girlfriend by her first name. A small frown made its way onto his forehead and the man tried to distance himself from the girl a little.

Usagi opted to play innocent and pretend she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh but you know Haruka-san. She's a flirty."

"I'm familiar with Haruka-san's attitude", Mamoru's frown only deepened, his eyes not looking at the girl walking beside him. "But actually it was yours that I have questions about. I couldn't help but notice how close you were to that woman back there."

Usagi couldn't stifle her groan, she removed her arms that were around his elbow all this time, and angrily shoved them into the pockets of her summer jacket.

"What are you getting at, Mamoru?" she used his formal name unconsciously and saw him twitch at that. If her boyfriend suspected something about her little 'sessions' with the Outers, she wasn't going to make it easier for him to find out how many of his guesses were actually true. Mamoru had no right to judge her, because he was the main reason why she needed to search comfort and tenderness in the others' arms.

"I'm not getting at anything, Usako", the man changed his tone to a milder one and cast a softened glance at the golden blonde. "But get me right, I personally know who Haruka-san is and what she is like but others don't have any idea about her. And what would they think seeing my girlfriend, soon-to-be-wife with another man in such… position? Because you have to agree, Haruka-san is easily mistaken for a man as she does it on purpose, and she is very good at that. Please keep in mind my reputation next time."

"Your reputation?!" Usagi choked with indignation, not believing her ears. "Is this the only thing that bothers you, Mamo-chan?! I can't believe it! You mean… if not for all those people – whom, mind you, I don't even know – you wouldn't care a damn about who I am with and how close I am to them?!"

"It's not what I meant!" he shouted back. It was so unexpected to hear him shouting. He never got out of temper that much before. But Usagi didn't give herself even a second to think about the reasons of such behavior, her own anger made her raise her voice as well.

"Oh isn't it, Chiba-san?! Well, bad news for you then, it DID sound like that!" the princess quickened her pace, trying to leave Mamoru behind which was hard to do because the man was obviously taller and had larger steps.

"Wait, we're not done with it yet." He tried to catch her arm but the fuming girl turned around, and the man was taken aback by the rage flaring in her eyes.

"Oh yes, we are", Usagi uttered through her clenched teeth. "Leave me alone, Mamoru! I don't want to see you now." With this, the girl quickly took her run away from him.

"Usako, wait!" the black-haired man called after her, understanding that chasing her wouldn't help. "You can't run away from me every time I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Like hell I can't", she grumbled. Haruka taught her running very well. But the princess never thought that she'd need that to run away from the person she loved for so long.

* * *

"What happened? Why are you so furious? Don't tell me you two had one of those endless silly squabbles again?" Michiru raised her eyebrows meeting the sandy blonde in the hallway when the latter got back home after that incident.

"Me? Furious?" Haruka's teal eyes widened in bewilderment. She shrugged and made her way into the kitchen. "Michiru, you're exaggerating."

"Oh am I?" the sea goddess stifled her giggles. She loved the sight of a puzzled Haruka. The stubborn blonde was so endearing and heart-warming at times like that, that now Michiru just couldn't miss her chance to tease the wind senshi a little. "Where's Usagi-chan then? Honestly, Ruka, you're supposed to be the mature one when you two start those banters. Although, I know how much fun it is for you to tease our little princess. Did you get to take her home, at least?"

"Ha, I wish I did", the sandy blonde took a large gulp of cold water right from the bottle, feeling her irritation growing again. "But I had no chance to do it because there came that knight in shining armor, Chiba Mamoru-san and took Koneko away." Haruka sharply snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Now I see. I was right. The great Uranus has been deprived of her favorite toy, and now she's gonna storm and rage." Michiru chuckled in amusement.

"Michiru, you _are _exaggerating." The wind senshi shook her head and smirked at her aqua-haired lover, all her anger dissipating once the blonde looked into those deep sapphires of her beloved.

"I know. And you are jealous." The aqua-haired ruffled the blonde's hair and affectionately patted her cheek.

"Me? Jealous?!" Haruka's eyes grew round again. Today was definitely a day of situations that made her feel dummy, and even her dear Michiru obviously enjoyed dumbfounding her. "Michi, it's ridiculous. I'm a little miffed because Mamoru-san ruined our fun today, that's all. Why on Earth would I be jealous of Koneko?"

"I too wish I knew why…"

"Oh… is my sea goddess upset about my fury?" Haruka mischievously grinned and pecked Michiru on her nose earning a gentle smile from the latter. "I see someone _is_ jealous here, and it's definitely not me. But I know how to make all those silly thoughts about me and Koneko leave this pretty aqua-haired smart head that I love so much."

Michiru couldn't help but giggle when Haruka's warm arms began caressing her, intentions evident.

Soon both of them were spread on the floor, Michiru lay under playful yet demanding Haruka who showered her body with fierce kisses. The blonde always knew the quickest way to make her lover forget about everything in the world; her wonderful delicious body granted all of Michiru's wishes.

_**The end of Part 1**_

-----------------------------------------------

_A/N: I guess, not much to say. Mamoru showed up looking almost like a prince charming, and the relations between him and Usagi seem to be alright… for now ;)) We'll get to see what happened to cause such changes, later. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Before I start replying to your kind reviews, let me thank you all for your patience and understanding. I was touched by your words, honestly :)_

_**Reader458 **__– Thank you, my dear *hugs* You're always there, and you always notice those little (and not so little) details that I put into my writing ;)) I'm happy that you found a part of the previous chapter amusing and another part – beautiful. To be honest, I laughed myself while writing that phone dialogue. Usagi is so charming and cute in her spontaneity ;)) And Haruka and Michiru's special place… I wanted them to have one, and I'm so happy if they came out looking so in love with each other, because that's how I see them :) Wel, things start slowly changing, I guess, but still…Thank you so very much for your constant encouragement and support! Oh, and yes, Hotaru!!! *chuckles* My, my, people are gonna be amazed of your 'taking care' of the girl :) However, I'm proud of your writing, seriously. I could never write anything like this *grins* Especially when it comes to such explicitness. I hope you'll give the little girl all the happiness she deserves there, would you? *hugs* I wish you the best luck with your story!_

_**guy **__- *sheepish smile* Weeeell, I guess it's your right to not like things :) Even if I hope to please readers with my writing, it's natural that not all of them like the way things turn. But let me ask a question. Why would it be fine for Haruka and Usagi to feel something for each other if it was a different story? I mean, why are you against the same thing in this one, that I'm writing? Of course, you may not answer if you don't want to, just I'm curious… What's so wrong about this one? I can understand your concern about Michiru. Maybe she is the reason why you don't like how things go. But I'm sorry, it's the whole story and (as it was said in the very first AN) it's kinda based on the real-life story, so some things happen :) Would it be better if it was Michiru to fall in love with Usagi, I wonder? :) Hey, I found the way to keep them in a real threesome *smirk* It's easy – it takes the chapter 8 or 9 to become the end of the story ;) But I want to try and stretch the situation a little. Because, you see, in real life threesomes always turn into something else as time passes, so I'd like to try such scenario in this story. Moreover, it went for 'Haruka/Usagi' section of FF not accidentally. But I sincerely apologize if my story is not something that you expected it to be. However, I hope that, if you make up your mind to keep reading it, you will see how it ends, and maybe it will change your mind :) Meanwhile, thank you for your review, it was very interesting to read :) Take care._

_**harucino **__– Thank you for your compliment :)) You're sorry for Michiru? Why? She is still loved by both Haruka and Usagi. At least, so far. Yes, I admit, it's hard for her to feel that something is wrong with Haruka but… sometimes heart has mind of its own. Anyway, we'll see how things turn out to be, won't we? Thank you for reading and reviewing! *bows* It's so nice of you :)_

_**petiyaka **__- *wide grin* Oh, I love your questions, do you know that? It's always a great joy to think of the answers for them :) Okay, on to you questions. It's actually funny, that they were partly answered in this chapter. Like, you could see that Usagi didn't visit the beach house for several weeks already (ah, okay, you will know why and how, in the next chapter) but it was decided for better intentions, of course. To asnwer strictly, no, now they don't see each other… but as my wonderful beta-reader noticed, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder", and it's so true for both the real life and this story. So… we'll see what happens next :) Thank you very much for staying with me and reviewing :) I love your opinion. Take care!_

_**Unlove You **__– Hey, Cyn! Thanks for such an amusing review, I loved it! Well, well, well… curious about Mamoru, are we? ;)) Okay, I'll tell you his secret… in the next chapter *grins* But hey, don't think too bad of the guy, he works really hard :)) I mean, work, job, you know ;) Okay, we'll see. I don't think it'll be that shocking, though. Oh, so you revealed my secret, huh? *grins, sighs* Yeah, well, I really am a non-lemon writer… heh. I can write a bit 'harder' stuff but only a bit, so, right, no real lemons :) I'm glad, though, that you seem to take it quite coolly :)) and I thank you for that. *smirks* I actually liked writing that scene that you mentioned ;)) In my imagination Haruka was so cool doing that ;)) BTW, there's more Haruka/Usagi stuff in this chapter. It seems like you really enjoy this pairing :) I hope you'll like this chapter as well :) Once more, thank you and take care till the next time :)) _

_**WindChaser0001 **__– Why, hello there! *bounces* So nice to see you! I missed you :) Hey, it's ok, I'm not a review-demanding monster *grins* It's just so great to hear from amiable people from time to time. I hope things got better for you. Oh, thank you so much for your words!!! They flatter me to no end :)) Honestly, it's such… an honor :) And I'm so happy when you say you like my story just as well! Thank you, thank you so much! Hey, I think I have an idea why it reminds you of FwB *smirks* This story is also growing looooong, isn't it? :)) And the review reply thing… well, you know, in the past I used to reply in PMs but there are people who don't log in yet review, so… I thought it'd be fair if they also got my gratitude for their effort ;)) Anyway *bows* thank you for you kind words ;)) I appreciate them all! Take care :)_

_**Baka Gaijin30 **__- *chuckles* My-my, you would make it a great detective, my dear friend :) Please don't be offended. I truly love all those idea that you made up! *whispers* To be honest, one of them is veeery close to what's gonna happen. But you'll see it, of course, in due time :) Hmm, actually you can see it in this chapter already but of course, there'll be more. Thank you for your guesses and for your praises, I treasure them and love them :) Well, to be honest, I wanted to post this update before your wedding (some kind of a wedding-present, if you don't mind *shy*). BTW, Congratulations!!! I'm so happy for you :) I wish you and your fiancee all the happiness, love and understanding throughout your life together *hearty hug* Thank you for understanding and for your encouragement! Take care :)_

_**lostinhersong **__– You described Haruka's feelings so precisely, Jenn *thumbs up* It's amazing :)) 'Unsettling', huh? *grins* I'm even scared to ask about _your _dilemma ;)) However, I hope your real-life-story will be much happier than this one ;)) I wish it with all my heart. I'm very grateful to you for staying with my story, despite the fact that your beloved couple goes through troubles here (oops… did I spoil the story just now? *chuckles*). I hope you won't hate me for what I'm gonna do with them.) Please trust me when I'm saying that I love them too :)) Regardless of how this story ends. *hugs* Thank you for your warm words and for your support. They mean a lot to me. Take care :)_

_**Rhinoa Lunar **__– I'm so happy to hear from you, Rhinoa! I was worried about you, to be honest *shuffles feet* How nice to get a review from you, thank you very much ;) I'm so grateful for your kind words, they make me feel all warm :) Hey, I remember you once asked about what would give Usagi the urge to wake up in the morning(s?) *grins* I guess, in this chapter you could have a glimpse of how the mornings in the Outers' beach house go at times :)) I hope you'll enjoy that short scene. Thank you for staying with me and reviewing. I appreciate your attention very much *smiles, bows* Take care, my friend :)_

_Well, that's all for now. I don't know when the next chapter will be ready but I promise to make it as soon as possible :) Thank you all for your kind attention and reviews. Love you, guys *smirks*_

_Best wishes,_

_Nury_


	12. Chapter 12: The Hypocrites Part 2

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! I sincerely apologize for the long wait. This chapter was kinda stubborn and refused to be written the way I wanted it to :) However, I did it, and I hope you will like it._

_But first let me clear some things as I noticed that several questions were common ;)_

_Well, to be honest, this story was planned to be mostly about Haruka and her relations with Michiru and/or Usagi. Yes, it began as a threesome but the girls' bond has to become something else :) Unless I decide to end the story where it is now, while they are still in some kind of threesome relationship :) But seriously, everything that's written in this fic is more or less related to Haruka, just because I like her very much. Please bear with me :)_

_Next. Those of you who care about Michiru and her part in Haruka's life (and in this story)… well, I'm sorry, guys, but in few next chapters the story will be mostly about Haruka and Usagi (although, of course you will see Michiru in the flashbacks and not only). However, don't be sad, Michiru will be back on the scene, and you will get to see her more for a while. I hope it will make you happy ;))_

_And finally, about Mamoru and this chapter… Drama, drama, drama :) I have to warn you that this chapter is kinda long (I tried to make it up for my long absence… hopefully, it'll do *grins*) and pretty emotional again. That's what happens when I have on playback the beautiful sad melodies from the 'Spider Lilies' movie, hehe. Anyway, you'll get to find out Mamoru's secret (which I'm sure you all know already ;))). Oh, and Usagi is kind of OOC here, sorry._

_Thank you all for patience and encouragement!_

_Please enjoy the update :)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. Hmm, maybe I should stop saying that already? :)

_**Chapter 12. The Hypocrites – Part 2**_

*** Present time ***

"You miss her."

"No, I just… I was just worried."

"It's wasn't a question, Ruka. And you've been deep in thoughts since we saw Usagi-chan in the park."

"Don't be silly, Michi. It's not that."

"Liar." The slightest of smiles touched the sea goddess's lips. Her sandy blonde lover could be really stubborn sometimes.

Haruka remained silent for a few moments, only a quiet sigh amidst the darkness betrayed her thoughts. Then the blonde leaned closer, placed a mild kiss onto Michiru's forehead and turned to the other side, her back facing the aqua-haired girl.

"Good night, Michiru."

The sea goddess hesitantly nodded, her attentive look never leaving the strained back of the tomboy before her.

"Good night…"

A few seconds later the strong hand of the wind senshi sneaked out of the darkness, groping for Michiru's hand, and, finding it, wrapped it around the blonde's waist, holding it there securely.

"I love you too, silly." Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear, snuggling up closer. She almost could see her lover smiling.

* * *

"There's no way you could lose me, my dear Odango", Mamoru bent down and sealed the golden blonde's lips with a long assuring kiss. "I love you too much… in spite of those hard periods we go through sometimes. I'm sorry, honey, I was so blind and careless. I don't want to lose you…"

Usagi hugged her boyfriend tightly and nuzzled on his chest.

"Oh Mamo-chan, you won't… I'm yours, and I'm so happy we made it through…"

They both stood silently for a while, holding each other in a tight embrace, watching the starry sky and contemplating.

The young princess was still bewildered at how relatively fast and how drastically her and Mamoru's relations changed since that infamous day… the day when she learned the truth about him… the day when she came crying to her elder friends seeking comfort and a solution for her new problem.

'_And it was the last time when I saw Haruka's lovely face…_' an uncalled thought crossed her mind.

*** Flashback ***

"Don't forget to buy flowers", Usagi teased, watching her boyfriend shrugging the jacket on and critically observing himself in the mirror.

It was the middle of the week, and the girl was in high spirits, because in two days she would get to embrace and kiss her wonderful lovers. She was looking forward to it with anticipation and great impatience. The princess wasn't even upset that her boyfriend needed to leave her tonight for another business meeting.

Even though she was surprised in the very beginning that his company demanded his presence at such inappropriate times like late evenings or even night shifts, after accepting the Outers' offer Usagi dealt with Mamoru's absence much easier. And this evening, well, it would be just one of many.

But the girl knew she wouldn't be bored or lonely tonight, because she was going to think and dream about her beautiful senshi of the ocean and the wind. Especially of the latter…

Mamoru froze for a moment but managed to force a small unsure smile.

"Flowers, sweetheart? What do you mean?"

Usagi got up from the bed, where she was sitting cozily all the time that the man was dressing up, walked closer to him and affectionately straightened the collar of his impeccably white shirt, taking her chance to touch her lover's body and caress his shoulders.

"Never mind", the princess grinned mischievously. "I just meant that you look very good now… even terrific if I may say. Like it's a date you're going to, not a business dinner."

"Well, good looks matter, Odango", Mamoru smiled at his playful girlfriend and pecked her on the nose. "I think…" he hesitated for a second, "I think that after this meeting I'll get more time to spend with my beloved Usako."

"Really?!" Usagi bounced and clapped her hands, making the man chuckle.

"I hope so", he nodded and, hugging his golden-haired beauty, kissed the top of her head. "Don't stay up late waiting for me, okay? I don't know when it ends."

Mamoru gave her a quick kiss on the lips before smiling and walking away out of the apartment.

…

Usagi smiled to herself, feeling content and satisfied. Life was so… great! She had her Outers and her relationship with Mamoru slowly but surely was getting better.

She found it amusing that when she took her and Mamoru's relations easier and kind of let them go for a while… things began changing. Yes, he was still pretty much away on the week-ends but the princess didn't really regret that. To be perfectly honest, when she was in her favorite beach house, the thought about her boyfriend was the last thing that crossed her mind.

It wasn't that Usagi was a shameless lustful person just to go and cheat on the love of her life, but it was that with the Outers… everything was so joyful, so pure, so full of caring and affection, that all her being strove to become worthy of her elder friends' company. That's why the princess kept making up excuses and reasons over and over again, both for Mamoru and her own conscience, just to be able to spend a little more time with her remarkable guardians.

Out of the blue a melodic sound interrupted her thoughts, and the girl tried to find the source of it.

Finally her gaze fell upon Mamoru's cell-phone that glowed and vibrated on the surface of a stand.

"Bugger, Mamo-chan must be forgot to take it with him!" Usagi shook her head, knowing how important the cell-phone was for Mamoru. "What if he needs it? Oh, it'd be better if I bring it to him; Mamo-chan couldn't have gotten too far yet."

She grabbed the phone and her fingers accidentally pressed the side key, revealing the incoming message. For some reason Mamoru never bothered to set a password to lock his phone. Either he trusted his girlfriend or he really had nothing to hide. Both versions were appreciated by the golden blonde.

However, Usagi was a curious girl, so, after a short moment of struggling with herself, she took a quick look at the screen instead of pressing 'Cancel'…

A second later the cell-phone fell down from her weakened grasp, as the princess fell to her knees and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi refused believing her own eyes, the ones that read the short text of SMS.

'_Honey, you're late. Yours, Nazu.'_

"No… no, it can't be… It must be some kind of a mistake." She kept talking to herself shaking her head frantically. "I don't believe it. No, Mamo-chan couldn't… could he?"

…

It took her other fifteen minutes of rummaging through her boyfriend's stored messages and calls to find out that there was a lot of that mysterious 'Nazu' in the both lists. Every line in his phone that read 'Nazu' was like a stab in the girl's hurting heart, and the only thing she could do was just sit on the floor and stare blankly at the messages and calls those two exchanged with, tears rolling down her cheeks ceaselessly.

Among the rest, Usagi also found out where those lovebirds were heading to tonight. The date was appointed at the chic restaurant… the one the golden blonde could only dream to go to with Mamoru. But he never took her there… '_Of course, he went there with that 'Nazu' bimbo instead._'

The girl brushed the angry tears away and, clenching her teeth, resolutely got up from the floor.

"There must be another explanation", she said aloud stubbornly, partly hoping to convince herself. "I should just go and find it out."

*** Later that evening ***

"Usagi-chan? What a surprise! Come on in", Michiru quickly recovered from her surprise at the sight of the girl standing at their door in an unexpected hour, and with a kind smile stepped aside, letting the golden blonde in. "How are you?"

Instead of an answer Usagi leaned forwards and began fiercely kissing the aqua-haired girl on the lips.

The sea goddess was taken aback by such inrush at first but quickly regained her composure and kissed the princess back, throwing her arms around the golden blonde's slim waist and pulling her closer.

A slight salty taste on her lips made Michiru open her eyes and look at Usagi closely. Her eyes were shut close, eyebrows slightly furrowed like the girl was suffering, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Realizing that her elder friend wasn't kissing her anymore, Usagi opened her eyes, and Michiru's heart panged at the sight of the red swollen eyes filled with twinkling tears.

"Honey…" the ocean senshi lost her power of speech all of a sudden, "what happened? Why are you crying?"

The golden-haired princess buried her face in Michiru's shoulder and, shaking her head, sobbed convulsively.

"Who did that to you? Was it…? I swear I'll kill him if he did anything to you!" the aqua-haired girl's eyes fired up with rage.

She hugged the smaller girl tighter and soothingly stroked her golden hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Usagi lifted her face up and eyed the ocean senshi, who smiled warmly at her and softly wiped the girl's tears away.

"Please, Michiru-chan, don't ask… just kiss me again… please." The girl pleaded quietly, fresh tears forming in her usually sky-blue eyes, and Michiru clang to her lips, starting with tenderness and gentleness but gradually adding heat to distract the smaller girl from her sad thoughts and let her find some comfort in passion.

So they had been standing there, kissing and caressing each other for a while, when all of a sudden Usagi felt another pair of warm lips, that trailed hot licking kisses from her neck down to her shoulders from behind, and the familiar strong hands that cupped and gently squeezed her breasts.

Haruka pushed her body into Usagi's like she was trying to fuse two of them into one, her hands slid down along the smaller blonde's sides, gripping Usagi's hips and sensually stroking the curves of her body. The playful tongue reached her sensitive ears and licked them in swift swirly motions. The princess moaned into Michiru's mouth and threw her head back, seeking for Haruka's lips to kiss them as well.

Out of nowhere, her tears came back with vengeance and trickled down her cheeks, surprising and worrying both of the beautiful senshi.

"Koneko…?" the sandy blonde stood by the princess's side and trailed the wet trace with her fingertip, furrowing her eyebrows and looking questioningly at the smaller blonde, who shook her head and glanced away.

Haruka addressed the same questioning look to her aqua-haired lover, but the latter shrugged in perplexity and softly stroked the princess's golden hair.

"Let's play a role game?" Usagi's broken-hearted voice tore the heavy silence; she refused to meet the puzzled stares of her friends. "Say, I'm a masochist who wants to be punished… to be hurt somehow. Will you do that for me?" another teardrop made its way down, dripping from the girl's chin. "Hurt me. Physically."

"What?! What are you saying, Usagi-chan?" Michiru gasped with astonishment.

"I… I want to forget these painful thoughts…" her breath was quick and hitchy, and her voice sounded higher than usual, "to stop their endless run in my head…"

"Usagi-chan…"

"Odango Atama…"

"I'm serious, guys", Usagi clenched her fists and shook her head like crazy. "Bite me or… I don't know, hit me. You two once taught me to say my wishes out loud, so here I am, asking you to do something for me. Why don't you wanna simply do what I'm asking for?!" the girl was close to going off into hysterics and barely realized what she was saying. "Make these thoughts go away… please! Do something! I don't wanna think… I don't wanna think about anything. I want to forget this awful day!"

"Usagi-chan, please, calm down…" Michiru reached out and rubbed the princess's back soothingly but it didn't work. Usagi threw her head back and bitterly laughed.

"Even you don't understand. You… of all people", she took a step back, releasing herself from the senshi's arms. "Well… it's fine. If you can't or don't want to do it, fine! I'll go find someone else who will make me forget it all!" Usagi spurted motioning to leave, but the resolute arms of her friends wrapped around her body instantly, causing her to stop. "Let me go!" she raised her voice.

"No", Michiru said firmly. "You will stay here."

"Let me go right now!" Usagi struggled to free herself, shouting like fury. "You can't help me! None of you. When I need you the most, it turns out you can't help me! You can't do even one damned thing I asked you to! I shouldn't have come to you!!! It was my mistake that I did!"

SLAP!!!!

Time froze for a moment. A loud sound echoed in her eardrums, a stinging feeling on her cheek sobered her and brought the girl back to reality, where her widened eyes quickly filled with tears again. Usagi touched her cheek with her hand and stared in disbelief at the wind senshi who hit her.

"Haruka-san…" the teardrops brimmed over and ran down her cheeks. The expression of Haruka's face was cold and stern but something deep in her teal eyes – sympathy… compassion… understanding – lent warmth to the frozen heart of the princess.

"Isn't it what you were asking for? Want some more?" the taller blonde's voice trembled a little with holding back anger. Yet, somehow, Usagi knew she cared. It wasn't obvious… being slapped actually hurt like hell… yet she knew Haruka cared for her. And to be honest, that was what made Usagi feel better.

The princess looked at Michiru and met her gentle caring gaze; the ocean senshi's arms were still holding her by the waist. But... Haruka was always the strongest. She was Usagi's pillar of strength and comfort, and it was her that could act cruel if she thought it was the better way to go.

"No! How dare you?!" the princess burst out with tears but they were not hysterical anymore. They were just tears, and it was exactly what Haruka was going for. The taller girl leaned forwards and hugged the crying golden blonde. Michiru stepped aside, letting the tomboy console their young lover. She knew that, no matter how much time she and the golden blonde spent together, Haruka was always closer to Usagi and had higher prestige in the princess's eyes.

"There, there, it's gonna be alright, Koneko. Everything's gonna be alright", the sandy blonde whispered, kissing the top of the Usagi's head and stroking her shivering back. "Trust me, honey. Michi and I are here, with you. We're always here for you, you should know that."

"Michi", Haruka motioned for the aqua-haired girl to join them, and when the sea goddess did, she hugged her as well. "Stay with us, love."

…

When the moonlight princess calmed down a little, Michiru led her to the bedroom so that she could have some rest, to sleep if she wanted. But when they got inside the guest bedroom, Usagi turned around and faced Michiru, something deep in her eyes revealing a silent entreaty. The sea goddess got it all; of course, their princess was vulnerable and helpless right now, and she needed reassurance, caring and tenderness to heal her heart wounds. There was no place for doubt or hesitation, Michiru cupped Usagi's face and fondly kissed her on the lips, carefully leading her to the bed.

The lean ivory arms flew up and wrapped around Michiru's waist, bringing two bodies closer, tighter… like trying to make them a whole one. The girls fell down onto the bed, not breaking the kiss, Michiru's skillful hands undressing the smaller girl and touching her exposing body in the most passionate and wild way.

Barely sparing attention to the hot spots of Usagi, Michiru placed a chain of the heated kisses down the girl's body to her most sensitive zone between her legs. She decided to not waste time on foreplay but to go to the act right away, understanding that their princess needed stronger emotions and sensations than usual. Asking for violence was totally out of Usagi's character but as she was the one to request for it… it spoke a lot.

Mamoru must have done something really awful to affect their little Usagi-chan so badly, and Michiru wanted to make it right somehow… She wished it with all her heart, and she was ready to do her best to make her younger lover lose her mind in pleasure, to save her from those haunting thoughts… even if just for a while.

The sea goddess was merciless. Usagi asked for pain earlier, and Michiru gave her a rough sex, mixing pleasure and pain in the most sensual way. Her fingers hit, touched and pounded into the girl; her tongue was restless, stinging and stroking; her teeth bit and squeezed the inches of the princess's slender body spread under her. Michiru engulfed Usagi's screams of delight with her mouth, and her own pliant body was growing hot, sliding along Usagi's, twisting, rubbing, building up pleasure in both of them.

"Oh my god… so good… so good, Michiru-chan!!! I love you! I love you!" Usagi gasped between her moans, convulsions of pleasure rippling through her body.

Neither she, nor Michiru noticed that Haruka saw almost the whole scene that took place between them. The wind senshi came to the bedroom a little later, by the time when Michiru and Usagi were making out fiercely on the bed. Just when Haruka was about to join their little foreplay, Michiru went down on the princess, and the sandy blonde backed off.

Usually she wasn't one to watch how her beloved Michiru made out with Usagi, she preferred initiating the sex… or joining it if it wasn't her to start one.

But here it was, this strange feeling in her chest that stopped her from both interrupting the girls and joining them. Haruka was crazy jealous but this time she couldn't figure who or what exactly was the reason. Was it the sight of Michiru pleasuring the younger blonde solely? Or was it that obvious delight that was written all over Usagi's face? The delight that only Michiru delivered her. Haruka kept hovering on the threshold, unable to make her mind to take a step into the room or out of it.

But when she noticed that Usagi was close to her culmination, the wind senshi was captivated by the beautiful sight in front of her: both girls panting heavily, their bodies glistening with sweat, their muscles strained, their fingers entwined affectionately… Haruka never saw anything prettier than this.

A few seconds later her keen hearing caught Usagi's words. 'I love you'.

The sharp pain pierced her heart out of the blue, and the sandy blonde immediately shrank back, out of the bedroom. She leaned back on the wall and, closing her eyes, clenched her fists, trying to even her quickened breathing.

Why did it hurt? Haruka knew that Usagi let those words slip impulsively, just because she was thrown over the edge, but… she never said that before. Never to her, to Haruka.

Why did it hurt? Was it that she, Haruka, was scared again to lose Michiru? But Michiru should have known that Usagi was just too vulnerable, and the orgasm in that state made her even more emotional and overreacting than usually. Michiru knew that, right? She should have, she's very smart, that amazing sea goddess.

And yet… Haruka always was honest to herself, and her heart told her that it might be the reason. In the past it _would have been _the reason_._ But it wasn't that right now. Against her own will, only for an instant, the tomboy let herself imagine that it was her who made Usagi feel that darn good; that it was her who the golden blonde said those words to… 'I. Love. You.' Damn it, she'd give a lot… just to try how it feels to hear them from her Koneko. Even if just once.

…

Haruka stepped into the bedroom as quietly as she could, but Michiru felt her presence and faced the wind senshi, her sea-blue eyes explaining things and asking for understanding. The sandy blonde gave her a small nod of appreciation, walking closer, and kissed Michiru on the forehead, dispersing the latter's confusion and uncertainty. After all, she did understand.

The golden-haired princess lay on the bed, limp and indifferent all of a sudden, being in captivity of her grave thoughts again.

"Why do people use sex to forget their problems?" Usagi asked quietly out of the blue, earning the surprised looks from both senshi. A lone tear leaked out of her eye and drew a wet path down her cheek. "After all, it doesn't work… It helps absolutely nothing…" The girl rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillows, her body trembling uncontrollably.

Haruka and Michiru exchanged worried looks, and the wind senshi sat down on the opposite side of the bed, closer to the princess, gently stroking her hair.

"Usagi-chan, sweetie", Michiru called out softly, rubbing the back of the girl. "Tell us what happened between you and Mamoru-san. Please?"

The princess shook her head.

"It's… nothing, Michiru-chan", the pillow muffled her words, and both senshi barely distinguished them. "Everything's fine… don't… mind me. I'll… be fine… really… I just…" she sniffled. "It's all me, it's all my fault. I am… I'm such a hypocrite… How…" she turned to her back and stared blankly at the ceiling, tears rolling down her cheeks, lips curving in a weak wry smile. "How could I expect him to be… faithful, if I… for one cheated on him? It's only fair, come to think of it. Maybe I really don't deserve to be _the one_…"

Haruka clenched her teeth and reproachfully shook her head.

'_Don't be such a fool, Odango Atama! Don't be so weak! You do deserve being loved with all one's heart! And you do deserve to be the one and only… It's easy to love you, Koneko. Damn it, you are… so incredibly lovable!_'

Usagi let out a bitter laughter, shifting and sitting up straight in the bed.

"He sleeps with her. I sleep with you two… isn't it fair, in some odd way? It shouldn't hurt me", her lips squirmed, and she threw herself onto Haruka's neck bursting out with heartbreaking sobs. "But it does. It hurts so badly…! Why does it still hurt if it's only fair?"

* * *

"To tell you truth… it was so banal, like in some cheap soap opera. Mamo-chan forgot his cell-phone, she sent him a message, and I accidentally pressed the wrong key when I wanted to bring his phone to him", Usagi decided to tell her friends some details when she calmed down enough to speak. "I didn't think… I never suspected that he could cheat on me. Although, all those late meetings, night shifts… I should've known better. Perhaps, I simply refused to see the obvious things since I was too engrossed in my relationship with you. Or maybe I was just too… scared to see. Because when you learn about your lover's infidelity you're supposed to do something. To accept it or deny it, but you have to do something about it, to act up to that knowledge…" she paused for a moment and kept on talking, her eyes fixed on her locked hands. "Anyway, I read that message. Then I rummaged through his phone. I know it's awful, I've never done anything like this before, but I needed to know for sure… who she was to him, maybe it wasn't serious. You know, Mamo-chan is quite popular and all kinds of girls have been dangling after him since high school. We had a lot of fights because of my jealousy back then; later it became kind of show in our relationship, but eventually I learned how to trust him completely. So, I thought she could be only a fan or something. But then I found his messages to her… no, he never wrote that he loved her, his messages were succinct and precise. He didn't call her by affectionate names or nicknames and such, but… he kept sending her messages all this time. I knew several places where they used to meet for their dates. I even know that they usually go to her place. And I'm sure that… she's in love with Mamo-chan. My Mamo-chan", fresh tears welled into her sad eyes but she quickly wiped them away and weakly smiled in response to the sympathizing looks of her guardians, who didn't utter a word, carefully listening to her and silently lending her their strength and support.

"So, as I knew the place, I rushed there. I stood outside… waiting for them. I wanted to see her, to find out what she had that I didn't, why he was with her. But as time was passing by, I caught myself thinking that… I had no right to blame him. I mean, I cheated on him first. No matter how you look at it, it was me to sleep with someone else first. Yes, you are my friends, and you wanted to help me in the beginning… but it's only me who's responsible for my decision. You didn't force me into these relations, I chose them for my own will, I looked forward to them every week and I made up numberless lies and excuses for only to go to your place and be with you. You gave me so much happiness during all this time that we all spent together. I thought… that if I was seeking for changes and escapes back then, several months ago… maybe Mamo-chan did the same. His unfaithfulness hurt me very much, but I, for one, have no right to accuse him of finding someone else, someone to be happy with… So when they went outside, I was sitting on the bench in the nearby cafй and watching. And then… she embraced him, and he…" Usagi's bottom lip trembled and she hastily bit it, trying to hold back her emotions and failing. "Mamo-chan kissed her… on the lips. They stood there, looking like a happy couple, like lovers… He always hated showing his affection to me in public; all that kissing, holding hands, cooing, you know. But with her… with her, it was probably different. I wanted to run to them, to hit him, to ask millions of question, to scream and shout at them… but I kept sitting where I was and watching. Then they left… for her place, I assume. And I went to the opposite direction. I didn't know what to do, where to go, so I was just wandering around the streets, crying, talking to Mamo-chan in my head… until I realized that I was standing in front of your house. And so… here I am. The rest you know."

"I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan", Michiru hugged the princess tightly, and Usagi closed her eyes, accepting the aqua-haired girl's compassion gratefully.

"Thank you for everything that you did for me today, Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan", the golden blonde muttered quietly. Saying Michiru's name, Usagi blushed a little as she recalled that wild sexual encounter the two of them had a bit earlier. "I'm sorry for ruining your evening by showing up and unloading my problems on you again. But…"

"Don't… Koneko", Haruka gently grazed the smaller girl's cheeks. "We are here for you as long as you need us. And we are happy to help you. Always. Right, Michi?"

Michiru nodded concordantly and reassuringly smiled at the princess.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. We love you very much, and you can always count on us. Anytime."

"Thank you!" Usagi affectionately hugged her friends and resolutely nodded. "Well then… Haruka-chan, could you please give me a ride home? I believe, Mamo-chan will be back soon… and I still have some questions to ask him."

* * *

It was late after midnight when Mamoru finally came back home. Trying to be as quiet as he could, the man took off his jacket and sneaked to the bathroom for a shower. It was a really long and exhausting evening… It was harder than he thought.

When the raven-haired man walked into the bedroom, ready to fall down and asleep immediately, a calm voice startled him.

"For how long?"

Mamoru flicked the switch of the night-lamp and saw Usagi sitting on the bed in her gown, her arms encircling her knees protectively.

The dark-haired man knew what she was asking about. A quiet sigh escaped his lips. Why today? It must be some kind of irony of fate that she demanded for the answer exactly today. Nevertheless, he shrugged, his eyes not meeting Usagi's.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you really?" the princess cocked her head, her blue eyes boring into Mamoru's strained form. "Then I'll rephrase. For how long have you been sleeping with her, Mamoru?"

His face momentarily lost its color but he remained silent. Instead, he came closer and sat down on the bed, looking deep into his girlfriend's eyes yet not daring take her hand in his.

Here it was, the moment of the retribution, something that he thought of, time and time again. To be honest, Mamoru kind of expected that Usagi would be more… furious, mad, uncontrollable… But here she was, knowing about his affair, yet behaving so restrained, calm and… just sublime. For some weird reason Mamoru felt that he could tell her everything, to unburden his heart… and she would take it right.

It started on that Friday night when he and his friends decided to have some beer together and relive old good times. It was that Friday night when Usagi went to the Outers' and stayed overnight there.

*** Mini-flashbacks ***

"And here comes our hero, Chiba Mamoru-san!" a tall sandy-haired young man got up from his seat and rushed to the aisle to greet Mamoru when the latter walked into the stylized pub.

"Oh stop it, Motoki-kun! Sorry for being late, everyone." Mamoru laughed, accepting a bear hug from his friend.

"Seriously, man, I missed you!" Motoki tapped the black-haired man's back and, embracing his shoulder, led him closer to the table where several people sat already. The lights in the pub were dimmed, but each table had a heavy cast-iron lantern above, so the center of the table was always lit up brightly while the rest yet had to be distinguished. That's why Mamoru wasn't sure when it seemed to him that there were not only guys around the table.

Motoki finally let him go and smiled wide. "Mamoru-kun, there's someone who wanted to see you as well. It's been awhile but finally she's back to Japan."

A beautiful tall girl gracefully stepped into the aisle, brushed her reddish hair away from her shoulders and mysteriously smiled at the man, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Unazuki?!"

For a second, Mamoru half-expected her to jump to his neck and giggle as she used to do it when she was younger and they hung out together a lot. But instead she walked closer and, hugging him, pressed her body against his in a very seductive way. Still, it looked like a chaste friendly hug for the audience, and only Mamoru could feel the slightest movements of her breasts as she breathed deeply.

"Long time no see, Mamoru-san." Her voice turned out to be deeper too. And lower. And throaty. Mamoru felt it was getting hard to breathe all of a sudden. Too hot.

The evening promised to be long… and not so easy.

Even though that night the girl had to leave early, she made sure Mamoru got and saved her number in his cell-phone. As Motoki said later in a private talk, when he and Mamoru were drunk enough, Unazuki returned to Japan a couple of days ago, and when she heard about the 'stag dinner' and about Mamoru's presence on it, she talked her brother into taking her with him.

The rest of the night went great, and Mamoru didn't even remember quite well how he made it home. He woke up only when felt Usagi's touches and kisses. A wave of tenderness crashed over his tipsy mind, and he muttered something affectionate, holding his girlfriend closer and enjoying the softness of her body. "I love you, Usako…"

…

It was later the next week when he got the first call from Unazuki. She asked him if it was okay with him, if they met on the next Friday. After all, they were good friends in the past, and she was like his and Motoki's little sister all that time before the girl left Japan for studying in one of the English prestigious universities. They agreed to meet in the restaurant they both knew, and Unazuki promised to call him on Friday to specify the time.

That infamous Friday he hurt his Usako badly, refusing to make love to her just because Unazuki called him in the middle of the 'action'.

"_Mamoru-san?_"

"Yes."

"_It's me, Unazuki. Is it okay that I'm calling? Can you talk right now?_"

"Yes."

"_Do you remember we planned to have a dinner tonight?_"

"Yes, I remember."

"_They said your reservation was made for 8 o'clock. Will you be so kind to pick me up at Motoki's?_"

"Sure. I will be there."

"_I'll be waiting for you… Mamoru-san._"

"Yes, see you."

He didn't want to make his girlfriend go jealous, that's why he concealed the fact that it was not a business call per se. Partly, Mamoru told Usagi the truth, it was the call that he's been waiting for the whole week. Somewhere deep inside he felt strange guilt for his actions at the friends' meeting and tried to make it up somehow to his princess by being more attentive and caring towards her since then.

Yet, it was Friday, and he was determined to go and have a dinner with Unazuki. The man desperately tried to convince himself that he wanted to go only because he missed that Nazu-chan, as he and Motoki used to call her when she was a teen; but it was really hard to not pay attention to those un-brotherly feelings that the presence of the red-haired girl evoked in him during that short meeting.

There was that amazing seductive air around her. It was in her deep voice, it was the way she looked straight into Mamoru's eyes while talking, it was in her gestures and in her walking… and it was damn hard to resist.

…

"You've changed a lot, Nazu-chan."

"Was it a good change or a bad change?" she gave Mamoru that familiar enigmatic smile and took a sip of her wine, caressing the side of the glass in long slow movements.

"I can't figure it yet. I had too little time to talk to you before you left that pub."

"Well, it's easy to make right, Mamoru-san", her velvety voice was luring, as the girl leaned forwards a little revealing the soft skin of her décolleté area. "You'll get more time to spend with me if you want."

Mamoru swallowed, trying to resist the sexual charms of the beautiful green-eyed witch sitting across him at the table and looking at him oh so innocently, like being unaware of what kind of an effect she had on him.

"Poor Motoki-kun, he must be having hard time chucking out your suitors and admirers…" the man joked, hinting at the impression that the girl was giving him.

Unazuki laughed and shook her head, looking incredibly attractive as she smiled.

"No, Motoki doesn't need to do that. I have my own place, which is not far from here, by the way. Would you like to see it after the dinner?"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, keeping the smile on his lips. Was it just an invitation of a friend to go and see the place, or was it a woman's invitation to a man… with everything that stood behind it?

"Maybe next time." He saw her resigning nod and leaned forwards a bit, looking intently at her. "What did you do to my little sister, Nazu-chan? I don't recognize her."

The girl laughed, and that throaty sound of her laughter sent pleasant shivers down the man's spine. "Oh, that little infatuated Unazuki, always a tagalong, stalking you and Motoki… she was so silly."

"Actually she was a cute and adorable kid, and I liked her very much."

The girl looked at him flirtatiously and put her hand onto Mamoru's.

"Well, she grew up, Mamoru-san… Isn't she good enough for you now?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the girl removed her hand and gently smiled.

Of course, later in the evening Mamoru walked Unazuki to her apartment – it turned out to be not far from the restaurant, indeed – and she kissed him on the cheek, wishing a good night.

That night Mamoru came back home, still feeling those soft warm touches to his hand and to his cheek, and for a while he couldn't stop thinking about the evening he spent with a beautiful smart girl.

…

The next day he called Unazuki in the middle of the day, offering her to meet for a lunch. The girl agreed, and since that day they often had lunch together. Sometimes, when Mamoru was too busy at his work, the girl asked him out for a light dinner or a cup of coffee after work.

They saw each other pretty much, and Mamoru treated her like a gentleman, even though God knows Unazuki tried her best to provoke him and stretch that 'friendly' kind of relations.

The red-haired girl loved that pretty embarrassed face Mamoru sported whenever she teased him or bluntly flirted with him.

…

"Mamoru-san, stop undressing me with your eyes. We're in public, and I feel myself half-naked already. If you want to tell me something, say it already."

"I'm… ahem, I'm sorry, Nazu-chan, I didn't mean… It's just that you changed a lot, really. My little sister…"

"Liar. This sultry look you gave me wasn't any brotherly, you know. I'd kill Motoki if he gave me one like this."

"Eh? I'm really sorry then. I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay for _you _to give me such looks. I like them. But don't lie to me or to yourself… that wasn't a brotherly look… but of a man who wants a woman. However, I feel flattered, you know. A man like you, Mamoru-san… yes, it means a lot."

"You got so good at flirting and seducing men, Nazu-chan… I find it a bit unsettling. And I really don't think I want to go this slippery road."

"Then don't. But don't give me such heated looks in this case. Because they speak loudly about what's on your mind. I can be your friend, but I don't want you to lie to yourself."

"You're a dangerous woman, do you know that?"

Unazuki loved to hear Mamoru laugh. He was so much closer to her at moments like that.

She didn't rush things. She let the two of them drift closer slowly, so slowly that Mamoru didn't even realize that eventually they spent a lot of his free time together. The man enjoyed her company, Unazuki was a straightforward, smart, beautiful, graceful and refined girl. Mamoru thought he found a wonderful friend but the girl didn't even disguise her true intentions. She was a wonderful flirty, a luring teaser, she seduced him with her body language, not completely trusting this task to the words.

And yet, Mamoru didn't take that final step that would denote the change of their relationship. He didn't… until one day Unazuki decided that she waited long enough and kind of pushed him to make that step.

…

As Mamoru time after time refused to visit her apartment, finding endless excuses and pretences, Unazuki called him one day and offered to go to the cinema.

Of course, she left it to Mamoru to choose the movie, because after struggling with herself for a while she decided against a romantic comedy because that kind of a film could turn Mamoru's thoughts drift to his girlfriend, and it would ruin the whole plan.

Unazuki didn't hate Usagi, neither she was jealous. Actually she even admired the cheerful golden blonde who happened to be Mamoru's love, and tried to make friends with her back in the past.

But despite her admiration of Usagi, despite their friendship, despite everything… Mamoru was the man of her dreams too. Unazuki had loved him when Usagi didn't even know him, so the girl decided that it'd be only fair if she gave it a try. If she succeeded, she would get the man of her dreams. If she failed… well, at least, she would know that she did everything she could to make her dream come true.

All is fair in love and war.

Unazuki dressed up more thoroughly that usual, and all in all she looked stunning and she felt stunning. Mamoru had no chance to stand against her, it was her night.

…

It was boring… Yes, it was true that she let Mamoru pick the movie in the cinema, even though she, for one, would love to watch something more… romantic and sentimental. Who would have thought that Mamoru remembered her silly childish fear of horror movies… and didn't pick anything scary for her sake? Instead, they had been watching an adventurous sci-fi movie, and her companion obviously enjoyed it. Romance in it was scarce, horror was close to zero. Jeez, she had not even a single pretence to take his arm or throw herself on him like if she was scared! Did he knew about her plan and ruined it on purpose? The girl stealthily sighed and slightly frowned. She had about fifteen minutes before the movie ends, so she had no other way than to act bluntly. Seriously, if it didn't work she'd had to admit her own defeat and remain the old good friend for Mamoru he used to take her as.

Unazuki closed her eyes, gathering her courage, and smiled to herself. She loved playing with men, and this time the prize was worthy of any efforts.

"I want to kiss you." Mamoru felt a hot whisper near his ear. The treacherous shivers ran down his spine, but the dark-haired man managed to tilt his head a little towards the girl sitting beside him and smile teasingly.

"I didn't know the robots could make you such a romantic person, Nazu-chan."

"It's not them", the girl's lips touched his neck with a subtle kiss, making the guy barely hold back his gasp. "It's you, Mamoru…"

Her lips covered his smooth skin with the slightest of kisses, little by little approaching his lips.

"No, wait, Unazuki, I can't", Mamoru leaned back into his armchair and, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, closed his eyes. That little action showed Unazuki that she was on the right way, he was about to capitulate. "You're… you're the sister of my best friend."

"A _grown up _sister, Mamoru…" Unazuki leaned closer and let her breasts press against Mamoru's forearm while her lips softly kissed his jaw line.

"I… I can't. I have a fiancée", he shook his head and spoke, trying his best to sound firmly. "I ca… I don't want to."

"You don't? But it looks like your body thinks otherwise", her skillful hand sneaked down Mamoru's body, making the man gasp in pleasure involuntarily. "You're an awful liar, Mamoru-san", her breathy whisper was near his ear. "But I'm sure that you are a perfect lover. Show me…"

The hardest to get was his first kiss. Once she got it from him… it was easy to continue, the main barrier was taken down that night. Unazuki won and she had Mamoru in her bed that night.

The rest… the rest was history.

…

But as time was passing by, Mamoru would find himself missing his Odango more and more. Every time he looked at her, he was amazed at how beautiful she was, how gentle and meek, yet cheerful and strong. He missed her laughter, her glow, her happy spontaneous attitude, her funny squeals when she liked something very much; her crystal eyes where he could find tenderness and love whenever he needed them.

Usagi wasn't kind of a tagalong anymore and she ceased to complain about his absence lately, but – weird thing – he missed that clingy and bothersome side of hers.

Often, lying with Unazuki, Mamoru found himself thinking about Usako's lovely face and her awesome body. It wasn't fair to everyone's part, he was lying to both Odango and Unazuki, and the day when he almost called Nazu by Usako's name, Mamoru realized that there was no point in these relations anymore.

*** End of mini-flashbacks ***

"Is she that good? Does she mean so much to you that you even show your affection in public? If she is, Mamo-chan…" the hot tears trickled down Usagi's cheeks, despite her earlier resoluteness to maintain her self-control no matter what, "why don't you just leave me and go to her? At least, someone could be happy. There's no happiness in secrecy. It's so… so clipped. You can't even do what you really want to express your feelings. One should always be there where one's heart is. Always…" she buried her face in her palms and cried.

It was so easy to say those words… and so hard to follow her own advice. If she was right, shouldn't she be with Haruka now? She was being a hypocrite again. Everything she did was just one big lie.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm so sorry…" Mamoru carefully embraced his girlfriend, half-expecting that she would shove him away. But she didn't, she didn't even really acknowledged that he held her.

"Why, Mamo-chan? Am I that bad as your girlfriend? Am I not enough?" her words were barely distinct but the man knew what she meant. Honesty was always the best policy, and after all, Usagi really deserved to know the truth.

Gently squeezing her body in his arms, Mamoru tried his best to explain what led him to his unfaithfulness.

"I'm really sorry, Usako. You are the best girl I could only dream of, that's true. And it's not your fault that all this happened. You… you are an angel, and I... I was just too selfish, too stubborn to look closer. After I got promoted, there was the whole bunch of problems that I had to take care of. And at the same period of time our relations became somewhat strained. Both of us felt tired of what we had back then. All I wanted was just a little bit of freedom. I've got a hard job that took all my energy and thoughts. It was hard, Usako, very hard! If it was the only thing to deal with, I would cope with it but… there were you, and I felt like you expected some essential action from me. I felt pressed and tired all the time. There was just too much on my plate. And sooner than later I felt that I needed to find a vent… before I explode."

"You should've come to me then", Usagi muttered in a broken voice. "I dreamed that you'd turn to me, that I could help you somehow. That's what lovers are for. Don't you know that I love you, Mamo-chan?"

The tear-stained eyes looked right into his soul. Usagi wasn't furious and mad at him, what was worse, she looked heartbroken, and Mamoru's heart throbbed painfully with shame and regret.

"I do, honey, I know you love me", he kissed her hair, silently pleading for her understanding and her forgiveness. "But I couldn't come to you because you were the part of that, my daily life, the endless cycle of routine. Over and over, the days were just the same. I wanted just a gulp of fresh air, that's all."

"So, she was your vent… Despite how painful it is, I can understand that", Usagi's sad blue eyes stared in the empty space before her. After a short silence, she hung her head and barely audibly murmured, "Can I at least ask, who she is?"

Mamoru thought about Unazuki, about her and Usako's friendship when they were teens. It didn't matter how his princess learned about his infidelity, he could ask her about that later, the most important thing was that she didn't know who his lover was. And the talk with Unazuki earlier this evening assured him that Usagi wouldn't learn it from her. So… no, he will not tell either.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Usako. I will not see her. I don't need anyone else but you, honey, even if you don't believe me right now." He said quietly, meaning every word he said.

The golden-haired girl bitterly smiled.

"You're right, Mamo-chan, it's very hard to believe… Let me ask you, what… what would you do if it turned out I slept with someone else? What would you do then? How would you feel? Would you want to hear me out? Would you at least try to understand me and forgive me, like I am trying now?" she knew she didn't mean those questions as rhetorical. If anything, she really was eager to know how Mamoru would react if… if someday she told him about her 'sexual friends'. Or, if he ever found out somehow. Would he forgive her?

"I…" Mamoru frowned, thinking. He tried to try that kind of situation on him. He would be hurt, that's for sure. Maybe he could try to hear her out, to understand her reasons… But would he be able to forgive someone who betrayed him like this?

Betraying… was it really what he did to his beloved Odango? He only wanted some peace, some comfort… just a little bit of distance from his daily routine… is it that bad to wish for some privacy in his own life? But what if the distance grew too big eventually? Was he gonna lose his dear Odango now? The thought wrenched his heart with pain, giving him the answer. Even if… if someday… she cheats on him (which was hardly possible even to imagine)… he would stay with her, no matter what. Her unfaithfulness would hurt him badly, that's for sure, but losing her at all… would hurt him incomparably worse. He didn't want to lose his pure adorable Usako.

The thought of a mere possibility of losing her scared Mamoru to the innermost of his soul. It was like he was in a hypnotic trance all this time, not clearly understanding what he was doing, and only the sight of his crying little girl was real. And this heart-wrenching pain was real. Too real to his liking.

Mamoru faced Usagi, grabbed her with both arms and buried his face in her shoulder shaking his head remorsefully.

"I'm sorry, Odango. Please, please forgive me, my dear girl. I love you, I don't want to lose you. You mean the world to me, only you."

Usagi felt his hot whisper on her skin and, wrapping her arms around his hunched form, silently cried. She felt helpless and lost.

'_I can't blame him. I'm guilty as well. I have no right to blame him… At least, Mamo-chan was strong and noble enough to admit his unfaithfulness. Me… I'm a coward, I can't confess my cheating to him even now… Forgive me, Mamo-chan, please, forgive me!_'

"That's why it didn't work…" Mamoru muttered out of the blue, taking the girl by surprise.

"Wh… what didn't work? Where?"

"There. It. With her", he paused and hesitantly continued. "I broke up with her today. That's what I went there for. I wanted to start over, with you, Usako", Mamoru took the girl's small hands into his and fondly squeezed them. "I wanted, if it's still possible, to be with you. I understand that you probably don't want to even see me right now but… I believe we still have a chance to save our relations, our love if there's any left in your heart. We can, if you let us give it a try. Please, Odango, all I'm asking for is a chance to start over. Please, would you give it a try?"

Usagi met the dark-blue eyes of her destined prince and lowered her gaze for a moment. Somehow, on a weird sudden whim of her imagination, another pair of eyes came into her mind… those caring teal eyes… they were what saved her sanity this evening. And all of a sudden the golden-haired princess recalled Haruka's words from the past when everything had only started. "_There's only one rule, no falling in love… I'm not joking, Koneko… No ruining existing relations. You keep your relations with Mamoru-san as well as Michiru and I keep ours._"

Why didn't those words, when she heard them for the first time, hurt her the way they hurt her now? How desperate was she to accept and agree to that stupid rule?

That was it, she had no right to fall in love with Haruka, she had to keep her relationship with Mamoru. After all, that's how it was meant to be… She really had to work on her own relations harder, now that she and Mamo-chan were even in some way. Yes, she had to give it a try, at least…

Usagi lifted her head and weakly smiled at Mamoru. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned into his embrace.

"If you really love me, Mamo-chan… if that's what you really want… let's give it a try. But don't ask me to forget it right away, alright? I need some time… it hurts me so badly. Forgive me, honey…"

He didn't know why she was asking for his forgiveness but right now he was willing to give this wonderful girl whatever she asked for.

"We'll make it through, Usako, I promise…" Mamoru held her tighter than ever in his life. He was so close to losing his lovely Odango, but now that she gave him that chance… he was ready to do even impossible to win her love back. "I love you, my little girl, I love you so much...!"

After all, he made the right decision today.

*** Flashback ***

"It's our last date, isn't it?" the girl's voice didn't sound seductive or playful anymore. Mamoru startled and questioningly looked in her eyes.

"What makes you think so, Nazu-chan?"

Unazuki smiled enigmatically and looked away.

"It's easy. You never kissed me in public before, always avoiding making the impression of us as a couple. Today… even though you kissed me in front of the restaurant, it wasn't that kind of a kiss by which a man shows a woman that he takes her as _his_. It felt like a goodbye kiss… a beautiful memory to keep, when you go away."

"I never thought you could read me so easily." Mamoru's shoulders drooped guiltily.

Unazuki shrugged and tucked few stray strands behind her ear, the easygoing smile not leaving her lips.

"It was you who told me I knew men very well, Mamoru. I think this just comes from my experience."

"You are a wonderful girl, Nazu-chan, really. You are exceptionally good, and I would be honored to have a girlfriend like you, but…"

She hushed him by placing her fingertips on his lips. "But you love her more, don't you?"

'_It's that I simply love her… very much. Not more or less than anyone else, it's just that Usako is the only girl I truly love._'

"I'm sorry, Nazu-chan. I'm very grateful to you for everything that we shared, and I will never forget you and all those times I had with you. But…"

"Shh, don't say it. I understand. It was nice to be with you too, Mamoru, but don't worry about me. I knew it would not last long, so… it's okay."

"Are you sure? Are you gonna be fine?"

"Of course, silly. Anyway, I still have to go back to England, to pass the rest of the exams."

"Little liar."

"I'm not. I have an airplane ticket booked already. All I had to specify was the date of my departure, so I think I'll do it soon."

"Can I do something… anything… for you before… I leave?"

"No, no, everything's fine, Mamoru, really. Go. Go to your beloved Usagi-chan. Don't worry about me. You know, girls like me don't stay alone for too long." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, making him smile. Mamoru wasn't stupid, he knew that his presence was hurting the girl the longer he stayed. No matter how much he liked Unazuki, he couldn't deceive her, promising to give something more that he already had given. And he was truly thankful to her for being so understanding and letting him go lightheartedly.

"I know. You're an amazing girl, and someone will be very happy to call you his. Thank you, Nazu-chan. Thank you for everything." He pulled the girl closer and touched her forehead with a chaste kiss.

Unazuki laughed and playfully pushed him away.

"Hey, get out of here before I break down crying, you! Seriously, it's not that we're parting forever. We still can be friends, Mamoru, don't make it a tragedy. People meet and people part, it happens all the time, it's life. Besides, I know that you're leaving me for a wonderful person. Usagi-chan is a great girl; she'll take better care of you."

Mamoru slapped his forehead and smiled.

"I must be looked so pathetic. I'm sorry. Okay then, I'll see you when I see you?" he walked to the door and turned around to meet the smiling eyes of his now ex-lover. "You are very strong, Nazu-chan. Thank you." He bowed deeply to the girl, showing his respect and appreciation to her and disappeared out the door frame.

Now that he was gone, Unazuki didn't need to pretend anymore. She fell to the bed and began crying.

"I wish I could be stronger, Mamoru… I wish I was that independent flirtatious woman I showed you… I wish I didn't fall in love with you…"

She reached out for her purse and pulled a picture out of it. It was an old picture, it was taken outside the 'Crown' several years ago, and there were only three of them – Motoki, his best friend and her on it. On the back side of the photo there was a short note, written in Mamoru's handwriting '_To my little sister Nazu-chan_'. Always only a little sister for him… and no way to change it eventually, no matter how hard she tried to.

Unazuki remembered that day very well. Mamoru held her in his arms and smiled while they were posing. When he embraced her from behind the little girl prayed time to stand still, so that the moment never ended. She still could easily recall the warmth of his arms that day and her crazy pounding heart.

The same feeling she had every time when Mamoru was holding her, kissing her, sleeping beside her during past months… she prayed the heavens to freeze the time so that it could last forever.

It was true that she pretended being a vicious seductive woman to get the man of her dreams into her arms. She started with pretending. And she ended up pretending to be stronger… than she felt in reality.

Unazuki had been in love with him since her teen-years, when her elder brother first introduced his friend to her. Since then she'd been dreaming about getting closer to Mamoru, but as years were passing by, he took her only as Motoki's and, eventually, his own little sister.

That's why she left Japan after graduating. That's why most of her boyfriends had obvious resemblance with a certain dark-haired dark-blue-eyed man, gallant and beautiful both inside and outside.

Her dream came true after all. It's no one's fault that it ended so soon. All those quiet Fridays-Saturdays… away from his work, isolated from other people, within the confines of her apartment… her small nest of happiness and love. The red-haired girl brushed away another tear rolling down. Love… it wasn't love. Not on his part, at least. She lied to herself. Their meetings… it was only a beautiful mirage. Yet she was happy that she had those days, those hours that she held him in her arms, talked to him, looked into his eyes…

She will miss him, that's for sure. But it's time to overcome it, to turn over this page, the page of her childish love to someone who would never belong to her. She will… of course, she will turn this page… just not now. Not today.

Because now, now she wanted to take her time to say good-bye to her love and to her silly dreams.

Time heals all the wounds; it'll heal this one just as well. Just not now… Not yet.

*** End of flashback ***

_**The end of Part 2**_

-----------------------------------------------

_A/N: *shrugs* Well, yes, something like that, nothing too unexpected, right? Well, except for Unazuki's appearance, perhaps. I liked that girl ;))_

_And Mamoru's part of the story was written kind of compressed, but I hope that you managed to get the whole idea of what exactly was taking his time these months :) Anyways, this story isn't about him, that's why he really gets so little 'depth', sorry._

_The next chapter will be shorter, and it is half-finished already, so you won't have to wait for the update that long. Moreover, it's about Haruka and Usagi *rubs her hands in anticipation* I can't wait to write it :)_

_Review reply time! *bounces* Guys, you are wonderful! Thank you all for your kind words and praises! You made me so happy! *bows*_

_**Reader458 **__– My dear friend, you are so great! Thank you for everything you do for me! Oh, and especially for your patience and your help and your endless advices when I don't even tell you the whole story and you have to guess how to write this or that better *smirks* The most amazing thing is that you're always choose the best way! *hugs* I hope you weren't too tired after reading this chapter ;)) Thank you for your continuous encouragement and support! Your beta'ing makes this story sound much better ;) Thank you for your compliments and your praises! I'm so happy that you liked that chapter. Well, now you know even more… Hmm, again there are a lot of flashbacks, I've just noticed that :) I hope you managed to csee the whole picture despite those time-jumps *grins* Thank you so very much! See you soon ;)) Ah, and yes, as you know that test was much fun, and I did it, I did it!!! 100 out of 100, awesome! Thank you for crossing fingers for me ;)) Suki da!_

_**Rhinoa Lunar –**__ So great to see you again! Thank you, Rhinoa! *chuckles* yes, you were definitely quick to read and review this time *hugs* Thank you, my dear friend, I enjoyed reading your kind words. But hey, I was worried more about you, in real life, not about reviews that I get from you (although, I won't deny that I love them so much *grins wide*). Well, you're absolutely right, it's time for complications :) Everything was going too good to last long, wasn't it? To be perfectly honest, I – even being an author of this fic – feel very sorry for Haruka as well. You know, story sometimes goes like on its own, and when I read what came out of that 'freedom', I sympathize with Haru. You said it so well! She's got too big a heart, she's a wonderful person, and of course, she was so ready to help the princess… who is also a very good person. *ponders* Maybe I should really get rid of Mamoru and let the three of them enjoy each other's company? *grins* Ah, well, we'll see, right? :) As for Mamoru… well, I think by now you're already familiar with his part of the story *whispers secretly* But I still feel kinda sorry for him… for making him look that bad a person. I wanted to show him just as a human, just a man who makes mistakes and wrong choices. Hopefully I managed to do it, even if just a little :) Thank you very much, Rhinoa! You have that lucky knack of seeing deeper into the story than I'm able to write… You see the things that I _mean _;)) It means a lot to me. Thank you! Take care :)_

_**kmylove **- *grins wide* Aww, it's so sweet of you! Would I be right to assume that you like more emotional stuff? No? ;) Anyway, there's so much that lays ahead… Wait, the manga scene? *rushes to check manga* Oh… jeez, I stole the scene from Naoko Takeuchi *watery eyes* Hmm, I guess that's why I thought it looked familiar when I was writing the 'bench'-scene :)) I can't believe I could forget that it was written already! BTW,thank you very much for reminding me ;) Now I got back my interest in re-reading SM manga. *bows* Thank you for such a lovely review, it warmed my heart :)) Thank you for reading and enjoying the story ;) Take care._

_**t. **– Ahh, I see now! Thank you for explaining :) *ponders* Well, to be honest, as I mentioned it in the AN above, this story is actually about Haruka and her girls, so on this point of view it's only natural that Michiru or Usagi won't get the same 'depth', as you put it :) The only thing I can promise is that there will be more of Haruka/Usagi and Haruka/Michiru interaction but it depends on the time-line of the story. And if you don't mind me spoiling the fic a little, I may tell you that you were right about the title :) I mean, you were right that you were wrong ;)) At least, literally *grins* It's probably weird but, knowing that you're so much of a canon fan and still are reading this fic, it warms my heart. I'm very grateful for your attention and for your reviews. Honestly :) And don't worry, I love Haruka/Michiru pairing very much as well ;) Take care *bows*_

_**petiyaka **– Wow, so many questions! Thank you! You're great as always! *grins wide* You definitely never cease to train my brains by making them think more and more ;)) Anyway… on to your questions. Hehe, it's kinda hard to answer them right now :) Because all of them will be answered a bit later, in the following chapters. Ah, no, wait, I can say for sure that yes, Usagi falls for Haruka indeed ;)) It's obvious now, isn't it? *grins* However, you were right, time of making a choice is getting closer and closer. We'll see whom she will choose… if she will, of course :) After all, you said it so well, that amorous Haruka could never be only Usagi's (in case if she decided to be with Usagi, at all ;)), and Mamoru… now that he's full of remorse and is ready to redeem his misdeeds by being the best boyfriend in the world… what a hard choiceit is, isn't it? *grins* I hope you will like this chapter even if Haruka and Michiru are scarce in it. Thank you for your great review, I liked it so much ;) Take care :)_

_**Baka Gaijin30 ** - *blushes with pleasure* You're always welcome. I hope that you will join us back soon ;)) Weddings take so much time and energy, but it's worth everything :) Thank you for your kind review :) Yeeees, Usagi's falling, falling, falling in love with our dear Haruka. Well, it's hard not to, isn't it? ;) Hey, you're so astute *grins* Well, maybe, maybe, Haruka feels something towards our princess but only feeling is not enough when it comes to such a stubborn person :) Michiru calling off the proposal she personally made? Hmm… we'll see :) But I think she'll make up something more efficient *wink* Well, if there is something :) Anyway, I thank you for your review and hope things are going well for you! Take care! P.S. I read several of your fics already ;)) I'm still pondering on what to write in reviews to them, but one thing I must say right now – your writing is great! I like it very much! You picture relations and situations so vividly, so true and close to real life. *thumbs up* Genuine writing! (I guess I should have written it in a 'review' form for your stories, shouldn't I? :))_

_**Squeaky Phantom **– Poor, poor Usagi… she will really have to make a choice one day. Or… maybe, someone will choose for her? ;)) Sorry, couldn't resist spoiling story a little :)) Thank you very much for your review, it's always so nice to see you here! *bows* Usagi's choice… it's easy to predict but what about other parties? We'll see soon :) Thank you for staying with me! *bows* Take care :)_

_**Lord James Ares **– Hello :) It's very nice to see you again :) Thank you for your combined review, I was surprised and flattered that you remember the events of the previous chapters so well! Umm… well, the 'ice-cream' thing was… heh, it just was there, okay, let's drop it :) But it's nice to hear that in general you found the chapter good enough, even despite that scene :) And no, don't worry, of course you didn't offend me, not at all. On the contrary, I appreciate and value your opinion highly *bows* Thank you for sharing it with me! But if to answer you honestly…*grins* you're absolutely right with everything you noticed and mentioned :) I admit, the AN above was written after I spent some time pondering on your words. I just thought that you were right, and Michiru really gets less spotlight than she did in the earlier chapters, but it happens because I keep mostly Haruka in mind when I work on this fic. Sorry :) But, as I said, Michiru will be back on stage, and maybe even soon. She's not that passive as it seems, she just has her reasons to wait and watch :) However, so far, yes, we're drifting to the Haruka/Usagi-centered story. I really hope that you will still enjoy reading the story as I enjoy writing it :) I know there are a lot of blank spots in this fic *blushes* but I'm trying to grow as a writer… please bear with me :) I try my best :)) And your opinions and reviews help me a lot to improve my writing *bows* And I'm very grateful to you! Take care :)_

_**Unlove You **- *grins* oh, Cyn, you always make me smile! But you know… I think you're right :) I watched several early episodes of SM, and I just couldn't help recalling your words :) Seriously, you're right, Usagi always begins blaming poor Mamoru just because she fails to hear things to the end or because she gets them wrong. Seriously, sometimes I start wondering if Mamoru's got angelic patience :)) To deal with such an impulsive and childish girlfriend… it takes a lot of nerves ;) Hmm, a mystery? Was there a real mystery in this story? *grins* I thought it was obvious from the very beginning ;) However, I guess you're right, and the next chapter will show us… umm, a reunion? ;)) We'll see :) Oh, and… *blushes* sorry for that 'recommendation'. I can act so impulsively sometimes. I hope it was okay with you? :) And of course thank you for being so kind ;) At least, if you didn't had that story in your favs yet… you'd get to read a nice stuff, at least :)) Thank you very much! It's always such a pleasure to see your comments and just your presence, you know ;) Take care, Cyn!_

_**lostinhersong **– Thank you so much! *bows and grins wide* So nice to hear you liked it! Soon… you will see them trapped soon ;)) Okay-okay, I admit, it's obvious even now already but I still enjoy writing that emotional stuff. I think, Usagi's thinking is the best way to show how her feelings grow and evolve ;) You are so right… loving two people at once is so possible *smirks but then gets serious* And so hard… :)) Thank you very much for your lovely review! (BTW, I really enjoy reading your story… waiting very impatiently for the updates… you are such a good writer! *thumbs up*) I hope you'll like this chapter. There'll be more of Haruka and Usagi in the next one ;)) Take care :)_

_**Kuramo –** Wow! Umm, wait, hi :)) I was just so… so amazed when I read your review, just speechless. Gosh I missed your reviews! *grins* Honestly, I love them. You know, after reading this one, I clapped my hands and exclaimed "Bravo!" Seriously, you are just incredibly spot on with that definition of being in love with two different people at the same time. I couldn't say it better than you, even if I tried. You definitely could write your own fanfics and I'm sure they would be awesome! Well, to be precise, Usagi went out of the flashback, like, in *checks* 8th chapter, and since then the story went on in the present time, going in and out of flashbacks every now and then :)) But I definitely like the way you think, definitely ;) And seriously… do you really keep in mind things like this?? It's amazing *swoons happily* I'm… I cannot even say how flattered I am. Because, you see, many people tend to read so many fanfics simultaneously that it's rather hard to keep in mind what and where happened, counting that the main characters are the same :) And that's why… the thought that you remember such little details of my fic warms my heart and makes me feel so special *blushes* I'm very grateful to you for everything that you said *bows* I always wait impatiently wait for your reviews (it's not a hint but just a confession *smirks*), and it's always great to know you still read this story and like it :) Again, you're so right about Michiru and her reasons for making that entire proposal. Yes, she's a wonderful woman (I guess, like all three of them), and, just like each one of them, she deserves to be happy. I should make something up for her then, I guess? ;) Usagi still deserves better? Hehe, well… you know… I thought about it and… ah, I can't spoil the story :)) You will see everything, in time. Although, I'm not really sure if you like that ending but I'll try to make it nice, at least :) Good luck and take care :)_

_That's all for now. Thank you all for your kind words and your continuous support and encouragement! They mean so much to me. Till next time, take care :)_

_Love you, guys,_

_Nury_


	13. Chapter 13: I'll Be Waiting

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

_**Chapter 13. I'll Be Waiting **_

* * *

Haruka huffed in irritation and slammed shut the book she was reading. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, the sandy blonde frowned and stealthily glared at her cell-phone that lay on the coffee-table; that damned device seemed to mock at her by being persistently silent. The girl threateningly narrowed her eyes at the poor thing and then looked away, stifling her frustrated groan. Again. For the umpteenth time during this day and this week. Usagi didn't call. She didn't send any messages either. And she didn't show up last Friday. Nor did she on this one.

After that infamous day when the golden-haired princess came to their house crying and desperate, a little bit more than a week ago, Haruka and Michiru didn't hear from her.

'_Okay, okay, a week and three days already_', the wind senshi rubbed her forehead. '_Why the hell would I count the days, anyway?_

Even so far there was no sign that their younger lover was going to show up at their beach house this week. Actually that was the exact reason why Haruka had been hypnotizing her phone since… okay, let's be honest, since last Friday. No matter where she went or what she did, she couldn't stop waiting. Waiting for anything – a call, a message, a glimpse of the familiar golden-haired head in the crowd but to no avail. Usagi's silence never meant any good, and this case didn't seem to become a lucky exception.

The sandy blonde darted another stealthy dagger stare at her cell-phone but nothing changed; the unfeeling device remained silent and indifferent to the human's worries. Haruka frowned.

There was something wrong, terribly wrong with this day. Just like with yesterday. And the day before yesterday. Okay, the whole last week was just filled with that odd wrongness. And the handsome tomboy definitely didn't like that feeling. The most annoying part about it was that she couldn't figure out what exactly disturbed her. There was no sense of danger in the air; both the wind and the ocean kept being quiet and peaceful. And yet…

Haruka groaned aloud and tousled her short hair absent-mindedly.

Michiru gave her restless lover a surprised look from behind the painting she was working on.

"What is it, Ruka?" she asked gently. "Anything wrong?"

"Why do they publish so boring books and claim them to be so popular?" the sandy blonde grunted out of the blue, carelessly dropping the poor book on the coffee-table, next to her cell-phone and looking with utter detest at the both of them. "They could've warned the readers at least. Like, you know, print those large red letters all across the cover", Haruka drew invisible letters in the air, showing with gestures how said cover should look like, "B-O-R-I-N-G… and three exclamation marks."

"Ah right, my lovely critic, of course, it's all about the book. My, my, someone's really moody today", Michiru teased softly and giggled, watching her lover pout.

"Honestly, Michi, you're not helping to make it any better." Despite her usually restrained and unruffled attitude, Haruka could act like a capricious child sometimes.

The aqua-haired beauty shook her head with a mild reproof and patiently smiled.

"Ruka…"

"I know, I know…" the tomboy waved off whatever Michiru had to say. "I'm sorry. I'm acting stupid. It's just…" her mouth opened and closed several times helplessly in attempt to voice out her thoughts before the sandy blonde gave up and shook her head. "I don't know…"

The girl got up from the sofa, where she sat while reading, and walked to the large window. Shoving her hands deep into her pants pockets, the tomboy stood still, looking through the transparent glass, oblivious to whatever was behind it.

"I guess I'm just frustrated because of that lousy race I had on Thursday…" the blonde muttered hesitantly and shrugged.

"Lousy?" Michiru's eyebrows went up in utter surprise. "Ruka, you won that race!"

Haruka shook her head and half-turned to look at her aqua-haired lover.

"Technically, yes. But I feel like I lost it. I felt kind of scatterbrained that day, and I finished two seconds later than my usual result. Two seconds, Michi!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists tighter and turning back to the window abruptly. "The whole two _seconds_ for a race where milliseconds settle the outcome! I could've finished last just as well."

Michiru remained silent, the same soft patient smile still playing on her lips. To her, it was obvious that Haruka was frustrated definitely not because of that race, which, in fact, she handled very well. However, her beloved blonde indeed was rather absent-minded recently and blazed up easily these days. Michiru was smart enough to assume what – or, rather, who – was the reason of such a foul mood of the stubborn blonde beauty.

But no matter how badly the sea goddess wanted to make the whole situation right, there was near to nothing she could do. Usagi-chan had to sort out things with Mamoru-san first. And neither Haruka, nor Michiru herself could help the girl with that. All they could do was… waiting and supporting their young princess, accepting whatever decision she made.

Of course, the ocean senshi was also worried about Usagi but she didn't show that. There was no need to upset Haruka even more. At least one of them should remain strong for the other; and this time it just happened to be her, because her beloved blonde seemed to be affected by Usagi's absence more, even if she didn't realize it as well as Michiru did.

The sea goddess of all people knew that Haruka had a rare sort of kind and sympathetic heart disguised behind the steel armor of nonchalance and casual flirting. Especially for those whom she truly cared about. But truth be said, Michiru have never seen Haruka being affected by someone else so much before, and so she didn't know how to help her beautiful lover right now.

…

The sandy blonde remained silent for a few more minutes, looking out of the window, but Michiru heard her sigh quietly again.

Haruka kept telling herself that she was only worried about Usagi; that she only wanted to be sure that their princess was safe and sound but… somehow, deep down inside, she felt there was something more. The familiar uneasiness wrapped her being, making the blonde feel unsure and unstable in some odd way. The girl recalled how stupid she must have looked last Friday, wandering around the apartment aimlessly, tossing and moving things here and there, furtively hoping, waiting, expecting the princess to come.

Michiru suggested back then that Usagi needed to sort things out with Mamoru before coming back to the beach house… if she was to come after that. Two days definitely were not enough.

But… damn it, the whole week passed after that! Couldn't they finally make it up, so that Odango Atama was here again?

'_She could call at least, so that we didn't worry about her…_' the wind senshi let out another groan without noticing it.

"Honey…" Michiru left her work, walked close to Haruka and hugged her from behind.

The tall blonde covered Michi's hands with hers in silent gratitude, her anxiety easing a little at the warmth of her lover's touch. Then the tomboy turned around and, wrapping her beloved's waist with her arms, slightly pressed her forehead against Michiru's.

"I'm sorry, love. You shouldn't have gotten all this. It's just… I'm not quite myself."

The lips of the aqua-haired girl stirred in an understanding smile full of affection. This was the farthest Haruka could go to present her apologies. Well, the wind senshi just wasn't one to apologize or beg for someone's forgiveness; it would be so weird and unlike her if Haruka suddenly burst out with any flowery pardons.

"It's alright, Ruka. I understand." Michiru trustfully rested her hands on the tomboy's chest and nuzzled on her neck. "I wish I could help you, though…"

The sandy blonde slightly shook her head and smiled, kissing her lover's temple.

"You already did, Michi. Thank you…" Haruka moved back a little and looked deep into Michiru's eyes, like she was sending her a secret message that the girl would have to decipher. "I love you, Michiru."

"Honey… what's wrong?" the sea goddess asked with worry, gently cupping the face of the wind senshi with her palms and softly brushing her sandy locks away behind her ears.

Haruka's gaze was so intent that it would've looked frightening to anyone who wasn't Michiru. The tomboy looked like she was about to say something important, but then, suddenly, she only smiled, shook her head again and shrugged.

"Nothing. Everything's okay. I'm just restless. Perhaps, I should go and get some fresh air. Do you wanna come with me?"

Michiru knew Haruka well enough to understand that her blonde lover would welcome some solitude now, so she shook her head.

"No, it's okay, love. You go", the sea goddess lovingly brushed her palms against Haruka's cheeks before letting them flitter down the tomboy's arms and entwining their fingers. "I'll better stay home and finish that painting."

The wind senshi silently nodded, gratefully accepting Michiru's understanding, and motioned to walk away when a strong and warm hand squeezed her wrist.

"Ruka…"

"Yes?" the blonde's teal eyes met the concerned yet tender look of the marine-blue ones.

"Be careful, okay?"

Haruka's gaze lingered on Michiru's lovely face, and the wind senshi winked at the sea goddess reassuringly. "I always am, Michi. I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me, love."

…

One more turn to cut. The wind met its child with a rough embrace. Haruka smiled triumphantly, increasing the speed of her motorbike. She felt wonderful… her bike barely touched the asphalt, and she felt like she was flying. This was just for her.

Another turn. Another road. The engine's purr and roar. The brakes screeching. The miles and crossroads left behind. The wind beating furiously against her dark leather jacket that enwrapped the girl's strong body tightly as a second skin. The controlled power. An obedient servant… or the best friend.

The blonde didn't even think where her powerful steel beauty was taking her to. A ride at the speed on the edge of challenging the wind was the best feeling she ever had, and the beautiful racer was going to enjoy it as long as she could.

But someone wise said long ago that no matter how far you went, you would never be able to run away from yourself. So, after a race at breathtaking speed that eased Haruka's anxiety and uneasiness a little, the tomboy sank back in her thoughts again. And those thoughts were about no other than a golden-haired princess with a bright smile and shining sky-blue eyes.

As the image of Usagi flashed in her mind, Haruka unwittingly smiled and slowed the speed down. Now she was riding all across the streets of the city, still not caring about her final destination. The wind senshi decided to go back home a bit later, she still needed to give vent to the rest of her mixed and turbulent thoughts. And the wind… it felt really wonderful.

…

Haruka's astonishment was hard to describe when after another half an hour she found herself near the place where Odango Atama resided with her Mamoru.

Chuckling to herself in amusement and shaking her head in disbelief of the hidden ways of her mind's thinking, the sandy blonde stopped the engine. Then she took off the helmet and mischievously ruffled her hair making it look like a mess but also giving her that cool look she always had.

"It must be fate that you brought me here after all, buddy." Haruka grinned and tapped her motorbike with appreciation. "Thanks a lot. I owe you."

The tomboy couldn't suppress a huge silly grin as she fished for her phone in her pocket and dialed the familiar number, her anticipation growing with every beep. It was strange that the sandy blonde's heart raced and fluttered at the thought that she would hear Koneko's lovely voice right now… and Haruka couldn't say the feeling was unpleasant. A bit weird – perhaps. Surprising – yes. Heart-warming – definitely. Did she like it? Absolutely!

The seconds were slipping away, and the long beeps sounded almost annoying to Haruka when Usagi finally picked up.

"Hey, Koneko!" The wind senshi sported a wide flashing grin again, eager to hear that lively and joyful voice of the golden-haired princess finally. At this moment she resembled a kid who happened to get the most craved present for Christmas.

"Hello, Haruka-chan", Usagi's voice came out quiet and a bit strangled; so unlike her usual chirpy and squealing one. Haruka's grin immediately died and her heart missed a beat. "How are the things going there?"

"_You_ tell me", the sandy blonde frowned and chewed her lower lip. "Wh… ('_What happened? Why are you like that? Did he do something to you? I'll kill him if he dared lay a finger on you!_')… umm, it's Saturday here, you know?" The elder girl decided to go slow, despite her impatience to find out what was wrong with the princess.

"Well…" A heavy sigh came instead of reply, not making things sound any better to the wind senshi.

"So… I figured…" Haruka tousled her sandy locks, feeling somewhat uncertain of what… or, rather, _how _to say what she wanted. "It's Saturday, and you're not with us yet. Don't get me wrong, Koneko, but you're getting really tough with that your habit of being late everywhere! Okay, minutes are excusable, days – still possible, but a whole week… you really outdo yourself!" she joked but didn't get a laugh in reply and frowned again.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, Haruka-chan", Usagi sounded guilty and confused. "I was so afraid that you both were mad at me for that awful stupid behavior of mine last time we met. I'm so, so terribly sorry, guys… I didn't mean anything of what I said or did back then. I really have to apologize to you both."

'_So, what you said to Michi in the bedroom back then… may I disregard that?_'

The corners of Haruka's lips went up in a soft smile as she shook her head, forgetting that her younger lover couldn't see her.

"No, it's okay, don't even worry about that. If there is anything we can do for you, we'll be happy to do it. You should know that already, Odango Atama."

'_I hope Michiru really thinks the same…_'

"Thank you, Haruka-chan. You two mean so much to me."

"Hey, Koneko?" Okay, Haruka herself didn't expect her voice to sound so gentle… and somewhat pleading. But hearing Usagi over the phone… even just the sound of her voice… it made the elder girl's heart feel all warm and fluttery, even more than she expected.

"Umm?"

The tomboy ruffled her short hair rather nervously. She had to say it somehow. But how?

As always, her sheer playfulness was the safe way to go…

"Do you want me to pick you up? I'm not far from your place, anyway. ('_You have no idea how close I am right now…!_') We could ask Michiru to indulge you with something tasty. You know, the other day she made that fantastic strawberry cake, I'm sure you'd just love it." The handsome blonde chattered trying her best to get any reaction from the princess, but apparently even her playfulness couldn't break through the blues that clouded over their young golden-haired lover.

"I won't come today…" those words were said so quietly that Haruka for a second thought she misheard something.

"You… what?"

'_No, Koneko, don't play this game. Not with me._'

"I said… I… will not come today. I'm sorry, Haruka-chan."

'_Okay, I was kind of hoping you'd take it back and say something else instead._'

"How about tomorrow then?"

"Nor tomorrow…" Usagi sounded really, really sad and lost, and Haruka clenched her fist wanting nothing more than to run upstairs, grab Odango Atama and shake her… or tickle her… or kiss her and make lo… out with her until the smaller blonde gets that bright shiny smile back on her face. Damn it, she missed her princess these days, she was worried, after all! And now Koneko's saying she won't come. It's ridiculous!

'_Alright, I'll go blunt._'

"I see. Well, so that I don't waste your and my time calling you day by day, tell me when you show up at our place so that I or Michiru are there when you make up your mind to come." Somehow the tomboy managed to sound casual and cool, despite that painful feeling that suddenly appeared in her chest when Usagi said that she wouldn't come.

"I… I'm not sure that… I will come again, Haruka-chan." The golden-haired blonde's voice was almost a whisper now, but to Haruka every word she uttered seemed deafening.

'_WHAT???!!!_'

"What?! Wait, you can't be serious about that, can you?" The wind senshi spoke her mind before realizing what exactly she was saying.

"I mean… I don't think I _should_ come again." Usagi paused and tried to explain her reasoning. "You saw what happened, right? I think… Mamoru's cheating is my fault after all. I should've paid more attention to him and our relationship. And maybe then he wouldn't want to find another girl. Anyway, he and I talked and… we decided that we should try harder to save what's left of our relations."

Haruka felt the anger rising up and boiling inside her, her fist and teeth clenching tight, the sandy blonde tried to calm down. Darn, that incorrigible girl, she would never change! Why on Earth would she blame herself for everything that went wrong? It's ridiculous! Let alone, it's so not fair!

The tomboy rubbed her forehead, trying to regain her self-control. She should find a way to get Koneko back. On any conditions.

"Alright, let me see…" Haruka's voice was huskier than usual, and Usagi shivered involuntarily. "So, you really think that staying there, moping and… umm… okay, doing whatever you're doing now, is better than coming to us?" The sandy blonde spoke bluntly all of a sudden. "We could talk it out, at least, find solution. We're still friends, for God's sake, Odango Atama! If you don't want to have sex with us anymore, fine, you could simply say that. But why hiding and keeping silence?! Are you trying to avoid us?"

"No, never! Of course, I'm not, Haruka-chan!!!"

The tomboy's lips involuntarily stirred in a fleeting smile as the taller girl heard Usagi's ardent and hasty response.

"Good then. I would be very sad if you were." And she really meant that. Haruka's anger vanished just as quickly as it blazed up; the wind senshi couldn't be mad at her princess when the latter sounded so sweet. "Well then, Odango Atama, tell me… what is it that is so important that you're doing now instead of visiting a certain lovely sea-side house?" Okay, she should've kept the last line to herself, no need to let the little blonde learn how needy the great Uranus could be at times. Like it wasn't enough that Michiru witnessed her foible earlier at home. Haruka mentally smacked herself.

"Nothing much", Usagi let out a sigh that sounded a little bit more like her; not so sad, at least. "Just eating ice-cream. I asked Mamo-chan to buy some for me. Do you believe that it helps to relieve the stress?" her voice revealed her curiosity all of a sudden, and it was a good sign.

'_Do people really believe stuff like that?!_'

Haruka barely held back her chuckle. Odango Atama was such a kid sometimes!

"Well…" and how was she supposed to answer that? "Yeah, I heard they say something like that, but… watch out, Odango Atama, you may get so fat that even I won't be able to carry you in my arms, let alone our dear Mamoru-san."

"Haruka-chan!!! You're just so rude!"

"Yeah, yeah, you know, the same old me." It was incredibly good to hear Usagi giggle again.

'_I love the sound of your laughter…_'

Haruka closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds coming from the indignant girl. "Let me guess… it's chocolate now, isn't it?" Usagi remained silent and only nodded in confusion, forgetting that Haruka couldn't see her. "Hey, Odango Atama, I almost can see you blushing."

"Oh come on, Haruka-chan! You're being mean now!" the bright blush indeed covered the younger girl's cheeks.

"Okay, okay, take it easy!" the tomboy chuckled in amusement. "Umm… anyway, is it really so helpful?"

"I don't know. Mine isn't working, I guess. At least, so far it wasn't", Usagi sincerely smiled but her eyes remained sad, and Haruka felt it somehow. "You're doing much better, to be honest. I thank you for that."

They didn't say anything for a few moments. The smaller girl felt something stinging in her eyes, and the wind senshi was fighting to swallow a lump that suddenly formed in her throat. Finally, she made herself sound encouraging.

"Silly Koneko, of course it's not working." Haruka tried her best to manage a smile. "Only Michiru and I know that sacred-secret-magic-spell to make it work. So, I guess there's no any other way for you, you really should bring it with you to our place."

"Thank you, Haruka-chan", Usagi said noncommittally. "I'll think about it."

Haruka was dreading to get this kind of the answer but it couldn't be helped, after all. She got the silent hint of the princess and looked down for an instant, pausing, before replying like nothing happened, "Okay. See you then."

'_You will not come, will you? Silly Koneko… do come. I'll be waiting for you._'

When Haruka hung up, Usagi squeezed her eyelids tight to stop the tears from flowing and barely audibly whispered her elder friend's name, wanting nothing more than to get into those caring arms and let all her troubles dissipate at the face of the strongest senshi, like it always happened. "Haruka-chan… Oh Haru…"

…

The wind senshi slammed the helmet back on her head and straddled her bike angrily, all her recently regained mirth and calmness gone with the wind. The talk with Usagi, so promising and funny at first, turned out to be too bittersweet to Haruka's liking in the end. Before that she had hope at least. The hope of seeing Odango Atama one of these days. Now she had nothing. Koneko's not coming. How nice is that?

The tall blonde started the engine and, turning her bike round sharply, darted off the place where she stood just seconds ago.

Riding. Running away again. But this time it would definitely take the racer more than a simple long ride to get rid of her grave thoughts. Her heart pounded like crazy, her eyebrows furrowed in fury, her eyes narrowed; Haruka drove her bike recklessly, cutting the turns, breaking through the jams, scaring people off the sidewalks. Faster, faster. Away from this city. Away from this painful pulsation in her chest. Away from _her_.

The sandy blonde calmed down a little only when her roaring steel friend carried her out of the city. Speeding up on the highway, the wind senshi let out a loud scream of rage and helplessness. A scream that no one heard.

* * *

It was dark outside when Haruka came back home after a long and furious crazy ride where she tried to pour her frustration and disappointment out.

The house greeted her with silence, as the wind senshi entered the hallway and took off her jacket and shoes. Stepping noiselessly, the blonde walked into the kitchen and leaned at the door frame, watching her beautiful lover cutting vegetables and humming something nice and melodic.

"Michi?" Haruka called out quietly, making the aqua-haired beauty turn around and smile at her. The sandy blonde's shoulders drooped a little. "I'm home, love."

The sea goddess walked to the unsure tomboy and grazed her cheeks lovingly.

"Let's go, honey", the warm soft arms wrapped Haruka's tired body, lending the blonde comfort and tenderness, "I made some salad for you. You should eat, Ruka. You look so tired."

"I am… tired, Michi. Would you mind if we go to bed earlier tonight?" Haruka spoke almost in a whisper, her warm breath caressing the smaller girl's temple, before the blonde leaned in and rested her forehead on Michiru's shoulder. "I need… to sleep."

The aqua-haired girl nodded understandingly and squeezed her lover; her fingers combing the short locks of the wind senshi and making the latter relax a little.

"Sure, honey. We'll go to bed right after you have a bite. Now sit down, I'll bring you food."

…

Holding a cup with hot tea, Michiru quietly observed Haruka. The blonde was silently chewing her meal, her eyes being sad and downcast.

"She's not coming back, is she?" the sea goddess asked quietly out of the blue, earning a momentary surprised look from Haruka. The wind senshi slowly shook her head, hiding her eyes, and dug into her food reluctantly, losing her appetite all of a sudden.

Michiru reached out and gently squeezed Haruka's hand.

"I miss Usagi-chan too, Ruka… I guess we got so used to her presence every weekend that now this house seems too quiet… and somewhat empty without her. Let's hope our princess will show up soon."

For the first time, after the talk with Usagi over the phone, a small genuine smile blossomed on Haruka's lips. She brought Michiru's hand up to her lips and appreciatively kissed it, her teal eyes shining brightly with unspoken gratitude.

Haruka pressed her lover's hand to her own cheek and, leaning into it, quietly whispered, "I love you, Michiru. Thank God I have you in my life…"

-----------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hello everyone! _

_Before all, I'm very sorry for the long wait! Unexpectedly busy working life *pardon*_

_I know I promised there would be some sweet stuff about Haruka and Usagi in this chapter but you know how it happens… you work on the chapter and it grows longer :) That is, I had to split that one again, so that you didn't get tired of reading._

_I hope you liked this chapter, though :)_

_P.S. It's funny that in the part where Haruka speaks about Mamoru (that he won't be able to carry Usagi in his arms if she eats too much of ice-cream), in the raw text there was 'let alone our __**dead **__Mamoru-san' instead of 'dear', before I noticed and corrected that *chuckles* I meant to write 'dear' of course, but… probably, it was a Freudian slip *grins*_

_*shrugs* Anyway, just wanted to share :)_

_And, finally, the review replies! My favorite part :)_

_I want to thank each and every one of those of you who reviewed my story! You made my dream come true, and I finally crossed that 100-reviews boundary *shining toothy smile* I cannot even express how happy I am, so… thank you so very much, my friends! Hugs :)_

_**Reader458 **– *blushes with pleasure* Oh… thank you so much, my dear friend! I'm very glad that you liked this chapter *giggles* So, our debates over Mamoru's part were not in vain, huh? :) Heh, right, maybe it's his fault that he made Usagi search for the comfort on the side BUT… she got so much happiness from being with Haruka and Michiru, so maybe we should thank Mamo-chan for letting those three be happy together for a while, ne? *grins* Usagi is a wonderful girl, so of course she did everything she could think of, to please Mamoru, as you say. But it just wasn't enough, because the man wasn't ready to accept what she did. I think so :) And as for Nazu-chan… well, she'll be fine, don't worry. Such a strong girl will find her happiness for sure. Although, I don't think that we'd hear about her in this story, but her part in it was pretty important. Good thing it's over now, though :) I don't want Mamoru to forget about his lovely Odango. Hugs. Thank you!_

_**Unlove You **– *wide smile* Ah, so you weren't surprised with Mamo's cheating, huh? Well, you know… at least he tried to hold back and enjoy only the company of another girl *smirks* Too bad that Nazu had different plans for him, though. Aha!!! So, you noticed their attraction too? Great, we think alike then :) I don't know but I really thought that Unazuki liked Mamoru a bit more than just a 'brother's best friend'. And yes, even though, Usagi cheats on him as well (and even gets more pleasure than her boyfriend, IMHO), she does it for the different reason (as Kuramo described that difference just perfectly :))… at least, she starts the whole thing for another reason. But as you may see now, she's affected way more than Mamoru. That 'action on the side', as you called it, wasn't that deep for Mamoru, whereas Usagi's relations with Haruka and Michiru got under her skin, and that's why eventually she's got a lot more to deal with (even besides her relations with Mamoru ;)). Poor girl *sighs, grins* I hope she'll do fine :) Thank you very much for your cheerful review, Cyn! Take care :)_

_**petiyaka **– *grins wide* Well, that was unexpected. Actually I wasn't lying when I said I loved your questions :) Although, I understand that it's no fun for you to get the answers like 'you'll see that later', but I really want you to enjoy this story while my spoiling would ruin the whole impression of it, right? :) Thank you for your kind review. Your words are so true! It's really a hard discovery for anyone, let them be immoral themselves, it doesn't matter :) Human nature is so unfathomable. Well *shrugs* in this chapter you may see that both Mamoru and Usagi are trying to remedy their situation. The question is (hmm, looks like your good habit rubbed off on me, ne? :)), isn't it too late for that already? Hehe, we'll see. Thank you for staying with me all this time! Hugs :)_

_**lostinhersong **– *giggles* Why, you're so cute being so emotional ;)) Intense chapter… or feelings in it? Well, yes, you may well say so. And yep *smirks* it's obvious that you're not a Mamoru's big fan :)) Perhaps, it was obvious that he was cheating all this time (ah, wait, not ALL this time, the guy really tried to fight his 'impure' attraction before giving in to it ;)), but I wanted to pull a little mystery of it, at least. I'm very grateful for your nice words, your support means very much to me. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Hugs :)) _

_**Rhinoa Lunar **– Hi, Rhinoa! Thank you very much for your lovely review! You are so kind :) You're absolutely right… dealing with such things as relations you can never be sure about what you get in the end. I'm happy to hear that you liked that chapter! Yes… well, it's no wonder that everyone's jealous of each other *grins* In life it happens all the time; even when you think that you don't really care about someone, once they make moves to someone else, you're ready to burn them both and let the wind carry away the ashes. Ahem, sorry, got sidetracked :) But in this story Usagi loves Mamoru, and that's why his cheating hurts her so badly. Oh my dear friend, I'm so grateful to you! I tried my best to make those feelings and reasons believable, and your words convinced me that I managed to do that well :) Thank you! Oh, so you like Mamoru/Setsuna pairing? Is that why you let them be together in your own fic? That was actually so beautiful that I still can't forget it :)) I'd love to read more of your wonderful stories! Good luck to you! Take care :)_

_**batcat4eternity **– Aww, that was so sweet of you to say so! Thank you very much! One of the most romantic threesome stories? *melts* Oh… it's so touching :) I'm very grateful to you for such high opinion on my story! Well, as I may see, our interests are pretty alike :) I mean, I like all those pairings that you mentioned ;) And, despite the fact that I didn't write any Seiya/Usagi fics after my first story about them, I still like that ship very-very much, and I hope to write something about them in future :) I'm happy that you enjoy reading the story *bows* I hope you will like the rest of it :)) Have a nice day!_

_**Kuramo **__– Ee, okagesamade *bows* So nice to hear from you! *flashing grin* I can't even say how happy your review made me feel! I was smiling from ear to ear while reading it. And your caring warmed my heart. I'm talking about what you said about getting 100 reviews :)) That was… just fantastic feeling! And you deserved every kind word I have to say! Your reviews are like the whole stand-alone stories, you know. You put your thoughts in words very well, and your praises mean very much to me, to be honest. Because I respect your opinion, your efforts and your attention. And I thank you for them, sincerely. The difference of reasons of both Usagi and Mamoru for their cheating left me just speechless. *wide smile* I'm truly amazed at how precisely you grasp the situations and the motives behind them! Just wonderful. *sighs* Heh… so sorry to hear that you really can't stand that guy. Is there anything that may help him soften your heart, I wonder? *grins* Okay, you made me laugh now. You LOL's when Haruka slapped Usagi? Well, it was supposed to be a sad moment, but whatever… *ROFL* I'm glad you had fun with it. It was nice to write about it actually. And yes, Haruka and Usagi are falling for each other. As for making all the girls live happily together… Hmm, I can tell only one thing now – I'm willing to give each one of them the happiness they deserve, but… Feelings are such a fragile thing. When you're in love, it's hard to be honest and fair to anyone who's not your beloved. People in love are so selfish. Umm, I'm not sure if it helps you to see the ending of the story better *chuckles* but believe me, I'm serious. And no worries, I have no intention to make Unazuki take Him back :)) Because you're absolutely right, Mamoru isn't the love of Unazuki's life. He's kind of the first love for her, which may be so silly and unpredictable sometimes. You know, it often happens that people have been craving for something, for years, and when they get what they want, they go like 'Huh? That's it? Nothing more than that? I don't know why I was dying to have it then!' – and go for another aim, just to get the same thing there :)) So, Unazuki finally got him, and it was easier for her to move on when he left. Of course, it's natural that she'll shed tears, and her heart will ache for a while but… she's over him for the rest of her life. She had a taste of him, and after that she's ready to find someone special for _her_, not someone else's boyfriend. At least, that's what I tried to show in the previous chapter *smirks* Although, maybe I should've just put these lines there, to save the text-space :)) Aaahhh, so you admit that Usagi and Mamoru are destined to be together? *grins* You said it yourself :))It's so amusing! And there's nothing wrong with being a 'tragically passionate romantic', it's very sweet actually :) Wow… sorry, my reply seems to grow long again, but it's so nice to talk to you like that *grins* No offence to your girlfriend. Let me simply thank you once more for your amazing wonderful review and tell you again that I love them to death! I hope to hear from you again. Meanwhile, take care :)_

_**Lord James Ares **– *wide smile* Hehe, yes, I couldn't let that moment pass by ;) I thought it would be fair if we didn't let Michiru feel too lonely :)) Moreover, Usagi really needed some strong impressions, and *blushes* well, I'm sure Michiru's loving was just unforgettable :) So they both got what they needed. And thank you, I'm so flattered to see that you noticed all those 'streams' on everyone's part. It's amazing how precisely you described the feelings of each one of the girls. *nods eagerly* Yes, absolutely true, Haruka was one to make that rule, so self-sure that she gets the best way to regulate their heart attractions, but… despite the fact that she did it to prevent Usagi from falling in love and 'stealing' Michiru from her, Haruka becomes the one who's affected in the end. Too careless, too responsive she is ;) And yes, she's a little (did I really say 'a little'?) jealous :)) Thank you very much for your lovely review! I liked it so much *thumbs up, bows* Take care._

_**HarukaSeiya **– It's so nice to see that you read and reviewed this story as well. Thank you very much :) I'm happy to hear that you find it interesting! I hope you will like the rest of this fic :) Have a nice day!_

_**alifetimeago **– *blushes a little* Oh, your words are so sweet :) Thank you very much for such high appreciation! It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy :)) Well, here's the update, so you didn't need to wait too long *smirks* Although, of course I feel really bad when I can't update as fast as I would like :) Anyway… I truly hope that you will like the rest of the story. And thank you once more for your lovely review! Take care :)_

_Well, here we are. This chapter's done. *bows* I thank you all once more. It's really heart-warming and sweet to know that you care about this story. I wish you all the best. See you next time :)_

_Love you, guys,_

_Nury_


	14. Chapter 14: Longing For You

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

_**Chapter 14.**_ _**Longing For You**_

*** Present time. About two weeks after the meeting in the park ***

The numerous raindrops pattered on the windows of Usagi's bedroom, creating a wistful melody that made the girl's soul yearn and long for someone. Long for _her_.

The golden-haired princess was alone in the room. Her solitude and the measured pitter-patter of the rain, echoing in her chest, evoked the familiar nagging pain in the girl's heart. Usagi got up from her bed, walked closer to the window and pressed her forehead against the cool glass.

'_I miss you._'

Another quiet sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, recalling, remembering, reminiscing…

"_I wanna see you smiling so happily more often…_" The girl recalled the earnest and fond look of _her _teal eyes when they were at the beach. She remembered the warmth of Haruka's body pressed tightly against hers. So sweet, so pleasant… A perfect moment of them being together that passed by so soon. It was just a memory now.

"_You are so beautiful, Koneko, when you smile like this…_" The tenderness in Haruka's voice. Her sweet warm breath on the princess's lips. Usagi brought up her palm and grazed her own cheek, trying to relive that soft touch of Haruka's hand to her cheek. Her own hand was gentle and warm… but it felt nothing like the tomboy's. Something hot formed behind the girl's eyelids, burning them.

"_Odango Atama!!!... You're dead!_" A weak smile formed on Usagi's lips as the memory of that 'ice-creamy' Saturday flung through her mind. Haruka was always adorable, even when she was enraged. The trembling fingers of the young princess touched the coldness of the glass wall before her. '_I'll be fine… I can do that._' She thought to herself.

"_Feeling lonely?_" So much caring in Haruka's swift motion, as she brushed the strands away from the girl's cheeks. Usagi thought with tenderness about how great she always felt just being around Haruka. The wind senshi didn't even need to fully embrace her to make her feel warm and secure; sometimes it took the taller blonde just an assuring or a teasing glance, or an unexpected quick gesture – like, flicking on Usagi's nose or running her fingers through the smaller girl's hair or simply sitting down beside her silently – those little things Haruka did that made Usagi feel appreciated. Significant.

'_Yes, I am. I feel so lonely… without you._' The first tear made its way out of the princess's eye. The first of many that were to come.

"…_they won't have you… No one will when I'm around._" The golden blonde's heart missed a beat at this memory. Haruka sounded so serious back then. Did she really mean that? Usagi sighed again. '_Silly, I don't need anyone else when you're around. Can't you see that?_'

The princess recalled a lot of things that Haruka said, but among all of them there weren't those words she yearned to hear from the wind senshi.

'I. Love. You.'

So short.

So simple.

So… impossible.

Of course, Haruka and Michiru used to tell her that they loved her but… it wasn't exactly that kind of love that she meant. It was how she loved Michiru. But with Haruka it was different.

In the past, Usagi could never understand what other people meant by saying something like 'I do love you, I'm just not _in_ love with you'; she used to think it was stupid, but now… now she felt that difference. Yes, she obviously loved both Haruka and Michiru ('_Oh and Mamo-chan too, of course…_' Usagi blushed as the thought of her boyfriend came last in her mind) but… more than that, she was falling in love with a beautiful racer; deeply, irreversibly falling. Something that she once was able to restrain from. Something that she couldn't help but doing now.

It was strange. Day by day she seemed to hold on so well. Usagi busied her mind with her studies, with ways to improve her relationship with Mamoru, she even went as far as reading serious books, and she thought she was doing very well, that she was getting over it. But… when the young princess was alone and unoccupied, like now, her mind instantly found its way back to thinking about an enchanting wind senshi, making her miss the elder girl even worse.

'_It's Friday again. Another week passed by… without __**you**__. I wish I could be stronger._'

Her desire to see Haruka was getting almost unbearable. Usagi turned away from the window and eyed her cell-phone. Several minutes passed by as she hesitantly stared at the piece of plastic, not daring to touch it and dial the number she knew by heart. Their last talk over the phone had been bittersweet, and the girl couldn't help feeling that somehow she hurt Haruka that time. But what exactly it was that hurt her elder friend, the princess couldn't tell and it had been eating her all this time.

Neither Haruka nor Michiru called her after that, making Usagi feel even more frustrated and ashamed of her behavior during her last visit to their beach house. Even though they told her it was okay, she couldn't forgive herself that easily. She really had to find a way to apologize to her lovers.

"_We could talk it out, at least, find solution. We're still friends, for God's sake, Odango Atama!_" Yes, Haruka was right, of course, they are still friends, no matter what. So coming to them… just visiting them… it would have been so natural to do. But… Usagi knew that if she came and saw them, saw Haruka especially… there was no power in the world that could hold her back from breaking her resoluteness to not cheat on Mamoru ever again, and restraining her from throwing herself into the loving arms of her devoted senshi and kiss them both with all she was worth.

The thought of being particularly in Haruka's arms made Usagi's heart miss a beat, a bittersweet emotion shooting through her body.

Another long minute passed by, the girl shook her head and gave up the idea of calling the tomboy now. Hearing the beautiful wind senshi wouldn't be enough to ease this longing; it would only do worse, bringing more pain and making the princess start over again. All those weeks of holding back would be vain if Usagi called her now. Maybe she needed just a little bit more time to get strong enough to go and face her lovers without breaking down in front of them and confessing her love to a certain enchanting blonde.

Instead, the golden-haired princess took a photo album from a shelf and, after flopping down on her bed, flipped though its pages, frantically searching for pictures of a handsome tall girl with sandy blonde hair and mischievous teal eyes.

Her heart missed a beat again when she finally found the series of pictures where almost all of them were. She remembered that day perfectly; a couple of years ago Mamoru and all of the Inners went to watch the sakura blooming and were surprised to meet Haruka and Michiru there, in the park.

Usagi watched picture after picture, regretting there were so few of them that contained Haruka and Michiru. But still, the colorful pieces of glossy paper were slowly changing her mood for the better.

It was hard to suppress a smile watching the picture where she and Rei stuck tongues out at each other. "Oh boy, I can't believe that we still act like this!" the princess giggled softly.

Then there were the other pictures: Minako and Makoto drooling over the cute guys not far from them; Minako and Usagi under the blooming sakura tree, posing like some cool top models; Mamoru playing chess with Ami and Michiru (it was unexpected that the girls even had to team up to beat the guy in that game); Makoto blushing as Haruka helped her fix the bow on her neck (there were only hands seen in the picture but Usagi immediately recognized those beautiful long fingers of the tomboyish pianist she happened to know very intimately), and more, more, more. But no matter how hard Usagi tried to find a picture with Haruka, there were only glimpses of the elder girl – her half-turned profile; or a hand shading her beautiful eyes from the sun; or the sight of her back as she turned to watch the girls playing… it was like she was always somewhere in the background, always in the shadow. Usagi silently cursed the stupid person who took the pictures so carelessly. Why couldn't he or she pay more attention to the charming wind senshi and take more pictures of her? And only after giving it another thought, the princess remembered that it was mostly her who took the pictures that day.

Groaning in utter frustration, the princess flipped another page down, and her blue eyes widened at the wonderful picture of all of them. It was Mamoru who took the final picture back then, and it was… stunning.

'_Haruka…_' Usagi's mouth opened a little but not a single sound escaped her lips. Haruka looked just breathtaking, standing so casually, looking straight into the camera, a slight smirk playing on her lips, softening her face and lighting up her eyes with a shine. They were all present in the picture but Usagi could only see the tomboy's handsome face. A tint of mischief was clear in the elder girl's eyes, and all of a sudden the princess realized the reason for it.

It was there, the touch that no one could see. The princess didn't give it too much thought before, but that day Haruka touched her back and held her hand there while the taking of the picture lasted.

Usagi remembered her surprise back then, when something warm and gentle was firmly pressed against her back. It was the wind senshi who stood next to her, so the girl looked up at her questioningly but Haruka spared her only an oblique glance and her lips curved in a slight smirk as she didn't even stir to move her hand away.

So, it was there even then… Haruka's warmth, Haruka's touch, Haruka's silent presence. Why couldn't Usagi care more when she had the chance? The princess let out a quiet groan.

But, come to think of it, even if she did… it was her falling in love with the enchanting wind senshi against the friendly teasing and caring of Haruka towards her. No matter how hard Usagi wished there was more… there wasn't.

The golden-haired girl touched the picture and lovingly outlined the tomboy's lovely face, trying to imagine she was tracing the taller girl's visage in reality. Usagi slowly stroked the image of the sandy blonde's hair, trailed down along the smooth line of her ear, her cheekbone, her chin, and all of a sudden her fingertip stumbled and hovered in the air… They were there. The aqua-colored curls. Michiru was leaning into Haruka's shoulder, her head softly touching the taller blonde's cheek. The tomboy tilted her head to her side a little, obviously appreciating the subtle gesture of her lover's closeness and affection, and her arm was there, wrapped around Michiru's waist.

So close together they were, so much in love with each other. It was clear to see even if one was blind and clueless.

'_They loved each other so much in the past. They love each other very much even now. Who am I to step in and ask for more than they already gave me? I could never… never compare with Michiru-chan, she is too perfect. It's just… useless!_'

Fresh tears streamed down the princess's cheeks again and she pressed her hand against her chest for her heart was hurting badly now.

'_But I miss you. I want to see you… to touch you… to kiss you… I want to feel your arms again…_' Usagi squeezed her eyelids tightly, trying to stop the tears. '_I'm dying to see your eyes right now… Why does it have to be so complicated?_'

…

Usagi took her time, remembering those wonderful moments that she enjoyed spending with Haruka and Michiru. Mostly it was the wind senshi on her mind, but who would blame her for that?

The girl's tears dried away soon but her saddened eyes didn't leave the picture where her sandy-haired lover was presented so gloriously.

The princess sighed and closed her eyes.

'_I want to be with you right now. What are you doing at this very moment, I wonder?_'

The sound of the rain reached her ears and her heart wrenched in painful melancholy. Lost too deep in her thoughts, Usagi didn't notice the door to the bedroom open and close noiselessly.

She startled when warm strong arms enwrapped her in a loving caring embrace, the bed's shifting under some additional weight.

"There you are, honey." A low deep voice touched her ear, evoking a slight shudder inside her.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi half-turned her head and felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I didn't know you were to come home this early today."

She felt him shake his head and chuckle quietly.

"Unfortunately, my dear princess, I came home only to take the papers I was working on last night. That sweet 'encounter' we had in the morning blew my mind away completely, and I even forgot to take that documentation with me. Can you believe that?"

Usagi managed a small smile.

"You, Mamo-chan? Hardly. Why, you're always so responsible." She teased him half-heartedly.

"Well, you made me lose my mind this time. But I'm glad I forgot them, Odango", Mamoru slightly squeezed her body and gently cradled her in his arms. "For some strange reason, I've missed you today, so I welcomed the opportunity to go home and see if you were back from your studies already. And here you are."

'_I wish I could have had some privacy a little longer. I want to think of __**her**__ just a little longer. To think of her... at least… if I can't be with her…_'

But outwardly Usagi nodded and made her lips form a smile. No need to make Mamoru ask what was wrong with her. Maybe if she acted as usual, he would leave for his work sooner, giving her that desired solitude.

'_What if I break up with Mamo-chan and… just go to her?_' the princess thought all of a sudden, her heart aching and quivering at the impossibility of doing so in reality. To break up with Mamoru… it'd take a valid reason, in the first place. She didn't have one now.

'_Nah, it won't do… there's always Michiru-chan for her, don't you know? Her only one. Her perfect lover and a soul mate. If only __**she**__ could love me back… just a tiny bit…'_

'_Stupid, stupid Usagi! To fall in love with Haruka-chan and ruin those lovely relations you three had! What were you thinking?! Baka!_'

'_And then there's Mamo-chan… he's been such a prince charming lately. Yes, partly it's because of his guilt, perhaps, but when I'm with him… I feel so safe, so close to him. I've known him for years… Our souls, our bodies were entwined and destined to be together. We grew rooted in one another. I had all of me dedicated to him… but now a part of my heart and soul belongs to that beautiful wind. The irony is… she doesn't want it. So Mamo-chan gets it all again._'

"… ako? Hey, Odango?" the sound of Mamoru's voice dragged the girl out of her reverie, and she turned her head a bit more to meet the warm gaze of his worried dark-blue eyes. "Are you alright, honey? What is it? You look so sad all of a sudden."

Usagi shook her head slightly and, hiding her eyes from his attentive questioning look, pecked the guy on the cheek.

"It's just the rain, Mamo-chan. I'm sorry, I'm not the best company right now. It's all about the moon phases and rain, you know. They always make me thoughtful and absent-minded. But there's nothing serious. Just rain…"

'_Another lie. How many of them will you feed to him before you break down and tell him the truth?_'

"Usako…" his whisper was so compassionate, so gentle, that it warmed her heart again. Mamoru kissed her hair slightly and outlined the contours of her face tenderly. '_You're so mysterious, Odango. I wish I knew what's going on with you lately. Help me, darling, tell me. Talk to me finally._'

Usagi leaned into her boyfriend's body and pressed her forehead against his cheek, showing her affection and gratitude for his silent support.

"Do you think they miss me like I miss them?" The girl's eyes flittered back to the glossy picture lying in front of her. Her voice cracked a little, making Mamoru's heart flinch with pain.

Recently he experienced this feeling too often to his liking… the feeling of the distance between him and his beloved girl. Mamoru didn't know her thoughts; even though Usagi still was pretty much of her bubbly and funny self most of the time, the guy had a strong feeling that she didn't tell him something very important… _essential_ for her, and that helplessness was killing him.

He did his best to amuse and entertain his lovely girlfriend, to take her out and undertake the numerous short trips to the places she used to love. And everything seemed to go just fine; Usagi laughed and glowed, she was happy, truly happy – Mamoru could sense her spirits very well, and he knew that she wasn't pretending for him. But sometimes… when Usagi thought that he wasn't watching, she was unusually quiet and thoughtful. Something was obviously eating her from inside, but the girl didn't hurry to share it with him. After several attempts to get his girlfriend talking about what it was that bugged her, after all those careful and unobtrusive questions and guesses, Mamoru wisely decided to give her time and to not press for details anymore.

The only thing the guy made sure of was to be beside her and comfort her whenever his sweet little girl needed him, and it was the right way to go, judging from the reaction Usagi was giving him time and time again. It was just amazing how close the dark-haired prince actually felt to his princess lately. It was like they could sense and understand each other even without words. And only that single part of Usagi's soul was still secret and shut for him, but the guy was willing to wait however long it took to have his Odango open up and trust him again.

"You miss them that bad…?" Mamoru asked quietly, gesturing at the picture in the album.

Usagi nodded, her lips forming a weak smile, and her eyes lingering for an instant on the handsome face of the wind senshi and her smiling aqua-haired lover. "Like hell." She whispered almost inaudibly. He had no idea how much the princess have given away just now.

Mamoru sighed aloud and buried his face into the golden-haired girl's neck, squeezing her soft slender body tighter.

"I'm sorry, Usako, it's my fault that you didn't want to go out much. I know that most of times I ruined your mood for fun. But maybe you could call them now?" She heard him say warmly.

"Eh?" Usagi raised her head and, with a timidly appearing happy smile, turned a little to meet his deep dark-blue eyes again. She was almost scared to believe his words, her heart beating like crazy, and her anticipation growing. "Call_ them_, dear?"

"Yeah, the girls, Odango", Mamoru gently kissed her mild lips. "Maybe you would like to call a meeting and have some fun with the girls?"

"You mean Rei, Minako-chan and Mako-chan?" Usagi's voice trailed off as she realized that he was speaking about the Inners. The disappointment squeezed her heart. '_Hold the smile, hold the smile. Please, just hold the smile._' The corners of her lips trembled but the girl stubbornly held the smile, not caring even a bit about how false it must have been looking now.

But of course, Mamoru had no idea about whom she's been missing that bad. He couldn't have. He never should have had. Right? Right. It was the way it was supposed to be. But even if it was right… did it really have to hurt so badly?

"Of course", he was slightly surprised by her sudden question. It sounded like she was talking about someone else. "Why?"

The small blonde shrugged and shook her head, the same slight smile playing on her lips.

'_Because for a second I thought that you really knew me… knew my thoughts… I thought you knew I missed __**them**__._'

"Just specifying. Because, you know… I miss Ami-chan a lot", she sighed for good measure. "Ah, I wish she was with us already. Heh, I hope she'll graduate soon and will come back to Japan, and we all finally get to see her."

They sat quietly for a while, listening to the music of the raindrops, when Usagi spoke out of the blue.

"You're probably right, Mamo-chan. Calling the girls is a very good idea." The blonde playfully nuzzled his neck, trying to ignore the cold twisting feeling inside her stomach. "I'll call them later and will arrange a meeting. Do you wanna join us?"

'_Maybe my girls will help me… forget about __**her**__, or, at least, cease that painful longing… Maybe I really just need a distraction. It could help, I suppose_'

Mamoru let out a small laughter and ruffled Usagi's hair lovingly.

"Thanks, sweetie, but I want you guys to have fun unabashedly, doing all that girlish stuff that you usually love to do. Seriously, I want you to relax and enjoy their company, alright?"

Usagi nodded, her thoughts rambling far away already. The princess involuntarily wondered again what Haruka was doing at the very moment when she was thinking about her.

The measured sound of the pouring rain and the warmth of her lover's embrace relaxed Usagi. Closing her eyes, the girl shifted in Mamoru's arms, making herself more comfortable before staying still and enjoying the feeling of his strong body pressed to hers.

'_You mean so much to me, Odango… Don't leave me._' Just for a second, his arms held her body a bit tighter, like he was trying to keep his beloved with him, to not let her slip away.

…

In the past, Usagi thought that Mamo-chan's love was the only thing that she needed to be happy. She struggled to win him back, she was ready to go really far for that, and finally she won. She got his affection and tenderness and passion back with a vengeance. So why wasn't she as happy as she thought she'd be? He always was _the one_. Always. In the past.

But not now. Not anymore.

Because now she needed a little bit more to be happy.

'_A little bit, huh?_' her inner voice mocked at her, making the princess smile bitterly.

True, now she needed not only Mamo-chan's love but also Haruka's as well. And she was honest enough to admit that she didn't want to lose Michiru's affection either.

Now her love triangle seemed to stretch to a square. It was just crazy. An absolutely impossible way to go. The golden-haired girl held back a bitter laugh that was ready to escape her lips. '_Stupid, stupid Usagi._'

But it was the truth as it was. Usagi couldn't picture her future life without Mamoru in it. That wasn't any surprising. What changed since then, was that she couldn't imagine how she could ever feel herself complete without Haruka and Michiru's love.

What a miserable fate… to get back the one you craved for and realize that he wasn't enough anymore!

…

A melodic sound broke their cozy silence, and Usagi let out a teasing smile, easily recognizing the melody of Mamo-chan's cell-phone.

"Your new mistress, honey?"

Mamoru playfully rolled his eyes and tried his best to suppress his smirk.

"Yeah, sure. Would you remind me please what day it is today? Because, you know, they are all scheduled and I can't mess up with dating a wrong girl."

Usagi shook her head and, playfully pouting, nudged the man slightly.

"Ehhhh, Mamo-chan?!"

"Oh come on, Odango! You didn't mean that!" the prince made a motion like he wanted to strangle the blonde with his elbow but ended up kissing her neck and tickling the sensitive skin of his girlfriend with his breath. "Alright, alright, it looks like you will gibe at me with that joke till the end of time. I admit, I deserve that but… why do I get to deal with such a cute kid, after all?" He lovingly ran his fingers through the long golden tresses, enjoying their silky feeling, and kissed Usagi's forehead tenderly, making the girl smile with appreciation.

It was easier to tease him without having her heart breaking and twisting with anguish. Somehow, thinking about Haruka made that older pain gradually fade… that's why Usagi was so easygoing about Mamo-chan's former infidelity. Yeah… thinking of the handsome tomboy lately was much more painful somehow.

The phone rang again.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Usagi asked, finally noticing that her boyfriend didn't even bother to take the cell-phone out of his pocket. She was sure that it was his work demanding his attention again. As usual. So predictable.

But this time a part of her felt relieved that Mamoru had to go, because the princess wanted to be alone for a while, to curl into a ball and just… cry. Cry out everything that her heart held inside. All her longing, all her missing. Crying always helped her, always. It should help now just as well. Usagi hoped it would.

Mamoru groaned, fishing for his phone in his pocket, and took a quick look on its screen.

"My driver. Darn, I completely forgot about it!" the guy chuckled in amusement. "Here, you did it again, Odango, you made me forget about everything else again. Yeah, I know I have to go back but…" the guy paused and looked seriously at his girlfriend. "Usako, I don't want to leave you like this. You were so sad when I came in."

'_Please go. Leave me alone… just for a while. I need a little more time alone. Please…_'

Outwardly Usagi shook her head and grinned teasingly.

Acting, acting, acting. Lying, lying, lying. She hated it. Yet, she was growing used to it.

"I was sad, that's true, but you made me feel better now, Mamo-chan. Or… are you really going to skip your work and let your people down just because your silly girlfriend is moody today? Is that the future ruler of the kingdom I'm in love with?"

"_Silly girlfriend_, huh?" Mamoru raised his eyebrow accusingly. "You're my _princess_, Usako. That's what matters. If I can't take a good care of the one I love… how can I take care of the rest of the people?"

"Hey, I was just kidding. Don't take me so seriously, Mamo-chan!" Usagi let out her trademark giggle, touching his face with her hand for a second.

'_But I do take you seriously. Don't try to mislead me by this joking around; I clearly see that sadness in your eyes. Let me in. Let me get you back again. Forgive me, Usako. Will you ever truly forgive me?_'

The phone rang for the third time, making Mamoru cringe his face and reply to whoever it was.

"Yes, thank you. I'm coming already." He ended the call and looked at Usagi, who smiled at him understandingly. The prince's heart missed a beat at the sight of that beautiful tender smile of his Odango.

He took her hands in his and softly caressed their gentle skin with his thumbs, his eyes riveted on their hand's interlacing.

"Do you want to come with me, Usako?" his voice was quiet and serious, his midnight-blue eyes pierced her soul and filled it with warmth, making Usagi gasp in surprise.

"Me? Coming to your work, Mamo-chan? That sacred place that not a single stranger may trespass?" she joked but instantly cut if off, sensing that it wasn't the best moment for mocking. Instead, she squeezed his fingers and smiled warmly. "You have never invited me to come with you to your work before."

Mamoru nodded silently. They didn't need words to explain and understand why he never did.

"Thank you, honey, I appreciate your offer but I don't think it would be appropriate for me to go there now. I can understand your concern", she ruffled his hair a little, "but it's ok. I'll be fine on my own, I promise."

Mamoru got up from the bed and hesitantly looked at Usagi. She gave him a reassuring bright smile.

"Go already, silly. I will… take a nap while you're working. Or take a small walk in the park. The rain is almost over. Don't worry, honey, everything is really fine. Really."

She gracefully got up from their bed and kissed him on the lips. Her kiss was kind of absent-minded but, luckily, Mamoru was running out of time to have that observation fixed in mind. Grabbing the needed papers from the bedside table, the guy smiled at Usagi once more and hastily walked to the door.

The last thing he caught to see before walking out of the bedroom was the image of his dear girl gently smiling at the picture in the photo album. The picture where all of them were, everyone… but him.

-----------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

_It feels great to post a new chapter again :) I love this feeling! And I hope you will like (or, rather, liked… counting that this AN is below the main text) this chapter *wide smile*_

_You know, after finishing this chapter and re-reading it the next morning I realized that there's no Haruka or Michiru in it. Yeah, surprisingly. I mean, there are some glimpses of them, mere references… but no interaction or their appearance. However, my intention for this chapter was to show exactly Usagi's feelings. At least, the way I see them *toothy grin* I hope it was sad enough… *evil Nury*_

_Another surprising thing was that Mamoru's part grew larger than it was meant in the beginning. Looks like that guy gets some flesh and even thinking now ;)) However, this story is still not about him. Not at all. He's more like a supportive character in this play :)_

_And also there was another funny thing that happened right after I finished working on this chapter. I re-watched the last episodes of the Season 5 of SM, and in the end, where the credits go, I saw a picture of Usagi and Outers (if someone has original Japanese episodes, you may check it out *grin*). Haruka holds Michiru there and also stands really close to Usagi. So, I guess, my version really could take place ;)) Anyway, it was nice to find some kind of 'reflection' of my thoughts in anime._

_Okay, enough rambling on, on with the review replies! *performs a happy dance* Thank you, guys, for each and every one of them! You make my days so happy!_

_**Reader458** – *hugs* Aww, no need to cry, my dear. I promised it'll be better, didn't I? ;) Well, maybe not in this chapter again… but only because it grew longer, you know that :) Otherwise, you would see that the whole thing changed and became a bit better already… for a while. Somehow :)) But I'm really touched that you took that chapter in so emotionally. Thank you, my friend! Oh, Haruka's ride and her call were probably my favest parts in that chapter, and I'm so happy that you enjoyed them. I'm very grateful to you for your kind appreciation! Hugs._

_**KinoAG** – *grins, nods eagerly* Getting reviews is the best part! Thank you so much for leaving one of them! Do you love angst? I mean, part of your review sounds like you were glad to find it ;) Btw, U/M stands for Usagi/Mamoru or Usagi/Michiru? It's a bit confusing :) Besides, you know, the story may go different ways ;)) Thank you for reading and staying with my story and – once more – thanks for your review! It's so nice of you! Take care :)_

_**alifetimeago** – *giggles* Who said Usagi doesn't want to go back to Haruka and Michiru? *winks* Perhaps, she's a bit in denial so far but people can't read thoughts after all ;) She just took her time to sit and think about what to do next. But you probably know that after reading this chapter :) The times that three of them were together… well, I may assure you that there will be some more of that (but probably, mostly in flashbacks… we'll see); I hope it'll make you feel better somehow *wide smile*. As to how Usagi feels that Mamoru's cheating is her fault… well, you know, girls usually take on their shoulders more than they really can carry. At least, I hear such things from women all the time, like 'If I was better (thinner, smarter, younger, prettier etc.) he wouldn't have cheated on me' and so on, but I don't think it'd really help. Besides, Usagi has an amazingly pure heart (in canon, at least), and it's easy to admit that she could think that way, i.e. that everything is her fault (like she does it all the time in anime :)). Don't worry, there will be plenty of Haruka/Usagi in this story *grins* And as for Michiru… and Mamoru… well, I believe each of them will find their own happiness in the end, just as well. But before that, all of them should go through a little of heartbreak. Hmm, I guess so :) I just… love emotional stuff, you know, and I aim for bringing some of it into my own writing *grins* I'm very grateful to you for such a wonderful review! You really warmed my heart by sharing your opinion and also finding so many kind words for me and my writing, I appreciate it immensely! *bows* And yes, you are right, I think a lot about what and how to write, and where to take that story and our dear girls *smile* Thank you for mentioning it! I'm happy to learn that you didn't leave this fic after reading first chapters, and it means a lot to me to get such a friendly and heart-warming feedback from you! Thank you very much!_

_**TruePrime** – *ROFL* Wow, you're dangerous :)) Just kidding. Well, yeah, slapping Usagi for that would be probably a good idea. Especially now that she seems to be sooo blind and unaware of Haruka's feelings. Although, it's probably not what you expected to see in this chapter *grins* Soon, soon, we'll see what happens ;) Thank you for such a nice review :) To be honest, I was surprised when I saw you left it :) But it felt great, really :) I'm happy that you like this story. And I hope you'll update your story (about Yumi and Sei) soon too, I'm so eager to read it! Take care :)_

_**petiyaka** – *nods eagerly* yes, yes, exactly :)) Probably you could say Haruka felt that it wouldn't do any good to start the whole thing. Just kidding :)) But you're right, she still has Michiru… Hmmm, maybe we should try and see what happens if Haruka doesn't have her? *ponders* Hehe, I can be so evil sometimes. Poor, poor Haruka :) And Michiru, yes. Oh, and Usagi – too. And thank you very much for keeping in mind the details of the story :) It's… really flattering that you do, you know. You make me feel special *bows* Thank you! P.S. To tell you truth, I love Haruka most of all, so… but if I was to choose, yes, I would be satisfied with her alone, without having anyone else *grins* Do you like Michiru more? :)_

_**batcat4eternity** – Wow, I'm so happy you liked it that much! :)) Thank you, thank you! :) Well, now that you got to see the next chapter, you may see another bit of that 'twist' as you put it *wink* I hope you liked it. Although, there's still a lot to be solved between the senshi ;)) Thank you for your kind review! Take care :)_

_**Baka Gaijin30** – Wow, what a review! *grins* Thank you so much, it was such a pleasure to read it! I hope your wedding went well? :)) Congratulations to a newly created family! :) I was so pleasantly surprised to see your review, to be honest. I mean, I thought that you would be too busy to even read, let alone comment, for a while :) So, before all, thank you! And your compliments about my prose… you made me blush with pleasure. It was very flattering to hear that because, to speak honestly, I spend a lot of time not only thinking about the plot and the characters for the story but also picking the words to describe what I want to present eventually. That's why your praise means very much to me *bows* I'm very grateful to you! But to be frank, I love your writing the way it is now, and also you capture personalities of the characters wonderfully :) Maybe women tend to use descriptions way more, due to their psychology, so probably that's why you may find more elegance there ;)) But what I love about your stories most of all… they are so real! I mean, everything sounds and looks like real life. It's so easy for me to imagine the situations and the talks happening, being exactly like how you wrote them to. I wish I could learn from you how to bring more realism into a story :) Because my imagination often carries me to a dreamland, but I do want my stories to look plausible, believable. That's my dream :) And that's what You do perfectly! As for your review… I'm still amazed at how accurately you grasp the situations, emotions and characters! You are right, Usagi really tries to do the right thing (as you may see in this chapter), but Haruka isn't someone who can be forgotten so easily. They both went far enough already, and there's no easy way back… so maybe they should go ahead then? *grins* Thank you once more for your wonderful words! I can't tell how much I appreciate your opinion :) And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Take care :)_

_**Lord James Ares** – *ROFL* Oh, sorry, I couldn't help it, your last line was so hilarious! I imagined it so clearly: Haruka's moping and crying, and Usagi's sitting and enjoying some tasty ice-cream carelessly :)) Good joke! However, now you may see that Usagi was also affected by their parting (even if it was her to distance herself from the Outers… it doesn't help to ease her pain). So, they both are in the same boat now :) We'll see who makes the first move there :)) Thank you very much for your review. It amused me so much, I'm still smiling :) Take care!_

_**Kuramo** – *giggles* So nice to see you being so emotional ;)) Hi! Thank you very much for another awesome review which I loved and appreciated greatly! Okay, okay, I didn't mean to catch you in your words, just thought it was funny. But yes, I got that you still don't like Mamoru and probably never will. I hope that this guy didn't irritate you too much in this chapter, though *unsure* You know, it's amazing that I felt the same way (as you) about him while watching anime! (In manga I like him much more, especially counting that he's drawn so cute there, IMHO ;)) That's why I could never really understand why Usagi kept choosing him over other great guys (well, Seiya, for example… till the last episode I was hoping that Mamo won't be back, and Usagi will find comfort and love in Seiya's arms; besides, Fighter cares about her oh so much!) Oops, sorry, got sidetracked. No, of course I didn't think that you took that 'slap' scene as funny. But I liked that you explained your reaction so thoroughly. Thank you very much! It's so nice to talk to you! And I have to say that slaps are really helpful when one goes into hysterics (and that's why I put that moment into the story) :)) Believe me, it works, I know *wide grin* But it really hurts like hell, both physically and morally, especially when you don't expect someone dear to slap you :)) Oh, and you made me so curious!!! So, you really know where this story's going already? That's wonderful!!! Could you… ummm… PM me or something to share your idea? I just want to compare ideas :) But… it'll be really amazing if you guess right :)) Even though, there's nothing too mind-wrecking or unexpected, but still… I'm very, very interested *LOL* Well, I thought that if Haruka was to say that she's downstairs, it'd sound like she's pleading, being so desperate. It's like 'Please, please, just let me see you, only for a moment! I'm so needy and weak' So NOT Haruka. *ROFL* Okay, at least, that's how it looks to me. But I never saw Haruka like that. I mean, I take her as a very strong person, and, even if she is dying to see or talk to Usagi, she won't plead. Well… actually… okay, let's just say, not this time :)) (Besides, that'd be too easy and too soon for them to meet in this chapter, if I want some emotionality first, don't you think? *grins*) Probably, it sounds silly but I really see Haruka this way. However, I admit that if there is a person in the whole world that Haruka would ever plead (that is, giving away so much of her vulnerability that she's sure to hide and fight all the time)… that would be Michiru. *shrugs* Just my opinion :) Maybe, Haruka won't plead even for Michiru :) Moreover, there was another rule, like no showing their affection in public, so even if Usagi came downstairs, they would just look at each other, dying to touch, to hold, to kiss one another (hmm, actually, that'd be a good idea, a little bit more angst, ne? *chuckles* I wish you could tell me about it sooner ;)) but never daring. Well, don't mind me, that rule is about to be broken just like every rule they made in the beginning. You're so right about it :) As for the girls' sessions, oh I miss them too, you know *silly grin* But they will pop up here and there as mini- or not so mini-flashbacks, not only once :) Hopefully, you'll enjoy them :) Aww *blushes with pleasure* thank you for your sweet words! You make me feel so warm and touched inside! Well, to tell you truth, I think this story's gonna last a bit more (okay, not a 'bit', judging from the fashion my chapters grow as I write them and then split them because of their length), so… I believe you would get a lot of chances to write to me anything you want (I highly appreciate your opinion and your keen wit and acumen). I only hope that you won't get tired of doing that, in the first place *shy* But yes, probably I'll come up with more stories when I finish this one. Hmm, we'll see :) Yikes, I really should've PM'd you with all this, shouldn't I? Sorry, so long reply *shuffles feet* Wanted to tell you so much *grins* I hope you don't mind. Okay, I'll wrap it up here. Once more, HUGE thank you for your wonderful review(s) and take care!!! :) Hugs. _

_**lostinhersong** – Aww, you are so sweet, Jenn! Your review touched me so deeply. Honestly. No need to be sad, my dear friend, everything will be fine. They will all meet… in heaven. Someday, when they are 100 years old *innocent smile* Okay, sorry, couldn't help it. I just wanted to make you smile :) Well, of course Haruka is affected by Usagi's absence. But she's not the only one, as you may learn from this chapter. And the question is who will make the next step, and what step it will be. To tell you truth, I still feel sorry for Haruka *wry smile* I didn't give her too much pain by now, but even that amount of what she has to keep inside… makes me wanna give her a bit of happiness, to cheer her up. I thank you very much for your lovely review, I loved it, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. I tries to post it sooner than the former one *grins* Hope to hear from you again. Hugs :)_

_**Rhinoa Lunar** – Hi, Rhinoa, it's okay *hugs* Although, to tell you truth, I'm so touched that you care not only about leaving a review for this story but also about the timing for it :) I can't help it, I find it so sweet and heartwarming! Thank you, my dear friend! I'm grateful for your kind words, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Another 'storm' but on Usagi's part this time :)) Although, to be honest, Haruka's emotions affect me deeper somehow, probably because I admire her *grins* Thank you once more! It was great to hear from you :) Hugs!_

_Here we are. Another bit of story has revealed itself *wide smile* Thank you for staying with me and thank you for all the great feedback I get from you, guys. It makes the process of writing and sharing so fascinating!_

_Best wishes to you all,_

_Nury_


	15. Chapter 15: I Missed You

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

_**Chapter 15. I Missed You**_

Since that week when she called Usagi, Haruka won two important races and signed a huge contract for the following year. Watching the wind senshi's former self-confident and charming attitude, Michiru thought that little by little her beloved blonde accepted the whole situation. It was hard not to, because from where they stood, Usagi and Mamoru looked like a happy couple after all.

After that meeting in the park few weeks ago, Michiru saw them once more on her way home; their princess and her boyfriend were walking hand in hand, Usagi laughing to something that her lover told her. She looked… truly happy, even the ocean senshi had to admit it.

…

"You know, honey, I ran into Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan today, when I was in downtown today after my classes." Michiru said out of the blue when they enjoyed a calm evening, she playing her violin and Haruka reading.

"You did?" The tomboy looked up from her book and smiled. "Nice."

The questions about their princess were ready to roll off the tip of her tongue but Michiru was faster.

"Usagi-chan looks very happy now, you know. She was all shining and laughing when I saw them on the street. And Mamoru-san cares about her a lot, it's so obvious! They didn't even notice me, too engrossed in each other's company, those lovebirds." She smiled softly.

"Well, seems like Odango Atama finally got what she wanted. Good for her." Haruka nodded shortly and got back to her reading. She looked calm and nonchalant, her attitude even misled ever the so perceptive sea goddess this time… but why couldn't the racer focus on the words in the book anymore?

An image of Usagi's happy smile flashed in Haruka's mind, making her heart miss a beat sweetly. So, she's that happy now, huh? With Mamoru-san…

Something inside the tomboy's stomach lurched painfully at that thought, but Haruka didn't reveal even a tiny sign of her inner perturbation, her eyes following the lines without understanding them. She turned down a page, trying to show that she really was reading but Michiru wasn't done with the talk yet, as it turned out.

"I thought you missed Usagi-chan, Ruka." The aqua-haired beauty's voice sounded almost reproachful.

"Of course, I did", the sandy blonde smiled at her lover and, averting her eyes back to the pages, calmly explained, "But what's the point, Michi? Odango Atama's with the one she loves, and I'm glad she's happy finally. It's simple."

'_Even though I believe she could be much happier with us, here._' But of course, she didn't say that aloud. Nor did she mention that she madly envied Mamoru.

"You are right", Michiru muttered hesitantly. "But…"

Haruka shook her head and once more pretended being captured by the story she was reading. She didn't need Michiru's pity. She didn't need any 'but's. All she needed was…

'_Koneko…_' The blonde froze for a moment, scared that she let it slip aloud.

"I'm glad she's happy." The sandy blonde firmly repeated instead, making her voice sound more or less casual.

Michiru's attentive eyes lingered on the tensed form of her lover, absorbing all the small details about her.

"Alright", the aqua-haired beauty said quietly and then gently smiled. "Me too then."

…

More days passed by since Haruka talked to Usagi over the phone. The wind senshi forced herself to move on after their talk. She didn't have a reason for mourning of course but, surprisingly, her favorite racing and driving couldn't dispel her burdensome thoughts… even flirting with pretty girls didn't amuse her anymore, and that spoke a lot. Still, Haruka pretended to be the same enchanting, gifted and flirtatious tomboy to the outside world, and only her eyes got dark and glazy, betraying her real emotions from time to time. However, infatuated girls found Haruka's newly gained mysteriousness and aloofness sweet and attractive and kept on struggling for the racer's affection.

But it was all acting. Of course, Haruka didn't have to pretend with Michiru around, her aqua-haired angel always knew better. But just as well the sandy blonde didn't want to upset her lover by her depressed and gloomy mood, so she tried her best to show that she moved on. She decided to wait.

The wind senshi promised herself that in time she would find the way to get Koneko back. On any conditions.

Their brief encounter in the park stirred up the feelings Haruka tried to suppress. Usagi emanated a radiance of joy and love, indeed, and it both gladdened and made the tomboy jealous. Jealousy… that hateful anguish that Haruka loathed because it reminded her of her fears, her weakness and vulnerability.

Being a senshi, her deepest concern was to save and protect the world and the solar system alongside with the Prince and Princess. And her great fear was to fail her mission.

But her own, human's, Haruka's worst fear always was to lose Michiru.

The day when the wind senshi saw Usagi in Mamoru's arms, shining so brightly and laughing so joyfully… she realized that now her fear seemed to extend itself, and it wasn't only Michi she feared to lose anymore.

And even though little by little the tomboy overcame her dismal state and almost convinced herself that she was doing really fine without their princess (and even went as far as trying to make herself believe that she was sincerely glad that Koneko got back together with Mamoru-san), time and time again, when no one could see her, Haruka would glance at her phone. Just for a moment. Just to make sure she didn't miss _any_ calls, _any_ messages. Because in spite of anything… all these days… deep inside… she was waiting.

Yes, Haruka was known for being the strongest, the toughest senshi; yes, it was true that she appeared to be impatient, distant and even maybe impudent for anyone, save for Michiru. She wore that mask perfectly, and she was so comfortable with it, that no one knew her for real.

And yet… when the handsome racer was alone, when she didn't have to wear that mask, nor did she have to play her difficult role… at times like this Haruka would admit that she terribly missed her Koneko and was willing to give away a lot, just to have that adorable little blonde back in her arms. She missed to touch the princess… to hold her… to smell her hair… to kiss her lips… She missed _her_.

*** Present time. About two weeks after the meeting in the park ***

Sitting at the piano in the living room, Haruka quietly touched the keys, her thoughts rambling far away. She had to leave soon but for some reason the girl was drawn to the piano after she got dressed, her fingers itched to play her soul out. The sound of the rain evoked a strange melancholy in her heart. This familiar feeling… like someone's been calling for her… where did it come from? Why was it so sharp today?

Despite her former conclusions and decisions, Haruka couldn't get Usagi out of her mind since the early morning, and a bittersweet reminiscence crossed her mind for the umpteenth time today, causing her lips distort in a wry smile. The wind senshi wished she wasn't reminded of her and Koneko's former closeness. Not like that, at least…

_*** Flashback. Earlier this morning ***_

Haruka artfully maneuvered her car, switching over the highway lines when her cell-phone returned to a life demanding her attention. The sandy blonde spared a glance at the display, and a mischievous grin touched her lips. '_I knew you would call me finally!_'

"Hullo?"

"Haruka-chan…" a quiet low voice resounded in her ear. "I missed you."

"Oh, Koneko? Hi!!! Did you really? How come?" now that she got to hear the princess, Haruka couldn't help but teased their long-missed lover, her joy was just too hard to keep inside.

"I want you…" Usagi's voice came out in a seductive way, which was an unexpected and pleasant surprise. ('_Okay, Odango Atama, let's play this game if you wish…_') "All these weeks when I couldn't see you… I couldn't help it, Haruka-chan, I played with myself, imagining you holding me… kissing me… doing me…"

Haruka's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, too surprised with what she was hearing. Did Odango Atama really say that just now?

"Careful, cutie, I'm driving here." The sandy blonde managed a soft chuckle. Inwardly she stifled her moans of arousal, her insides flaring up with sexual desire almost painfully.

"Oh? That makes things even spicier…" Usagi kept on her seducing, the sound of her panting making Haruka involuntarily grip the steering wheel tighter and adjust in her seat. "You cannot do anything while I'm fully… absolutely exposed and naked here… all hot and wet…"

"Huh?" the expression of Haruka's face was priceless. The elder blonde had no idea what Usagi had in mind but… she definitely enjoyed this conversation.

"…and I can do… whatever… I want… and touch myself… like you always… touch me…" soft breathy moans were accompanying the princess's speech, as if she was really making love there.

"Excuse me?" The sandy blonde's voice almost cracked, giving away her lust. The pleasant warmth pulsated in the bottom of her stomach, quickly making its way in-between the elder girl's legs.

"…imagining it's you… your skillful fingers, Haruka-chan… your luscious lips… ah, it feels so good… I want you so much! I'm burning with desire…" Haruka's breath hitched for a moment, as Usagi whispered her name so passionately.

"What did you do to my Koneko, alien?" the tomboy snickered shaking her head in funny mixture of amusement and disbelief. It was getting very hard to concentrate on driving, her whole body pleading for the sex and pleasure that Koneko's voice promised oh so generously. Knowing pretty well that it was impossible to get right now, Haruka opted for breaking the spell with her playfulness. "Is it some kind of a '_hot chicks are waiting for ya_' hotline with the only difference that it's a hot chick who's calling me herself?"

Familiar giggling resounded in the phone. The wind senshi let out a small relieved laughter.

"Oh, here is my sweet Koneko! Hi there!" A part of her was slightly disappointed that it turned out to be just a game indeed, and that the game was over so soon.

"It's not fair, Haruka-chan", Usagi grunted playfully. "I wanted to seduce you over the phone."

"Oh believe me, Odango Atama, you were very… very close to that!" A wide silly grin adorned Haruka's face. "I almost started to park my car so that I could… umm, you know, do something about the rising heat."

"Really?" the young princess squealed happily. "Yay!!!"

"Easy, easy, Koneko, I'm almost deaf here, thank you. Would you turn your volume down a bit? Jeez, what did you smoke?"

The ringing laughter of Usagi was the best sound to Haruka's ears. The tomboy chuckled softly, trying to guess what this whole weird talk was about.

"Oh Haruka-chan, you made me laugh so hard…" the melodic voice of the young princess sounded happy and joyful as before. "Well, I'm sorry if I really caused you troubles with this silly joke of mine but I'm checking one thing here."

"Checking? What thing?"

"Err… promise you won't laugh at me?" Judging from the sound of her voice Usagi was a bit embarrassed and that intrigued the sandy blonde immensely. What could that possibly be?

"Yeah, sure, I won't", she agreed hastily but in spite of herself a wide grin already spread all across her face. "What is it?"

"I… well, I thought I could surprise Mamo-chan with calling him in the middle of the work-day and seducing him over the phone… you, coach, told me once that it was all about practice, so I took your advice and found some articles about refreshing the relationships. They say that kind of a 'dirty talking' would turn a man on. I can't speak dirty right face to face so I decided to alter the scenario a bit and try it by phone first", her voice paused, and Haruka realized that Usagi was hesitant to tell the rest. That was definitely the most intriguing part. "But… well, I was kinda too nervous to start right away with Mamo-chan. So I needed to rehearse it at first. And… guess who came to mind as the best person to practice on? I hope you don't mind, Haruka-chan? I… just thought that you could really tell me what I did right and what wrong."

Haruka roared with laughter, paying no mind to the huffing sounds coming from the embarrassed younger girl. That Odango Atama, she was just adorable! Well, the wind senshi definitely would have appreciated it if Usagi could keep the real reason to herself and say that she wanted to please her, Haruka. But at the same time it warmed the tomboy's heart that their princess trusted her that much.

"Everything was great, Odango Atama. Honestly. You took me by surprise but I definitely liked it. The acting and the lines were superb! Did you come up with them yourself, by the way? Excellent job, princess, I'm so proud of you!" Haruka could swear that on the other end a golden blonde turned tomato red now, and she smiled to herself. "Just… don't giggle in the end, 'cause it ruins all the sexual air. Whatever Mamoru-san says, just keep on acting. But tell me now… are you sure that Mamoru-san will appreciate this kind of talk if he's in the middle of something important? Just imagine, he's at the board meeting, and you are whispering sweet hot words to him, and… he grows bigger. I say, what a devotion to his business!" The tomboy burst out with loud laughter again.

"Eww, you're awful, Haruka-chan!" Usagi said that but there were two of them laughing now.

"Oh really, but admit that you love me!" Haruka blurted out playfully, trying to pay no mind to the funny feeling in her stomach. Her heart raced all of a sudden, pounding in her chest like crazy. That silly heart…

"I love you, alright. But you're awful, honestly!" Usagi's giggling denoted her playfulness, and the wind senshi chuckled mirthfully, shaking her head in defeat.

_*** End of flashback ***_

'_I miss your laughter, Koneko…_'

The sound of the princess's laughter was still lingering in her mind when Haruka woke up this morning. The smile that was on her own lips then, slowly faded as the tomboy realized that it was just a dream. She squeezed her eyelids tightly shut, hoping to catch and hold the delusive reality of her dream where she was so close and so playful with the golden blonde again, but it was gone already, leaving only familiar emptiness in her heart. '_I hate it._'

A long time ago Haruka and Michiru really offered Usagi to try something like this on Mamoru to get his attention, but the golden blonde was too shy to do it then.

'_However, maybe now she turns him on with this kind of talk_', a bitter thought crossed the tomboy's mind and marred her handsome face with a crooked smile. '_With our help, she learned how to talk dirty… Ironically, he gets all the upsides now and the confident, charming, incredibly sexy, brightly shining, loveliest princess too. For granted! Blast it, he took Koneko away from us!_'

Being deep in thoughts of the princess, Haruka didn't notice that her fingers finally began playing a beautiful, almost forgotten music on their own accord. The melody of the night of few years ago when the two of them felt genuinely happy and when Haruka freely held that little Koneko in her arms.

The melody of the night when the two of them made love for the very first time.

…

Michiru entered the house and heard the familiar piano sounds. Even though the beautiful senshi of ocean had heard that melody only once in her life, her memory for music was outstanding, and that's why she easily recognized it. Haruka composed that music for Usagi. Or, more precisely, thinking of Usagi after their one-night stand several years ago. '_It's amazing that you still remember it, love… You really miss her. Why can't you simply admit that, Ruka?_'

The melody was speeding up and rising, staccato notes flow and retreat like a tide, and then Michiru heard and saw the dawn coming. The melody paused; only the low bass notes were heard, sounding like a heartbeat… then the playing stopped abruptly. Michiru heard a loud crack of the piano lid that was closed harshly and shivered involuntarily. Haruka was obviously not in the best mood.

A few moments later the sea goddess heard the sound of quick footsteps, approaching the hallway, and soon a sandy blonde appeared in the doorframe, her hair disheveled and her eyes dark.

Seeing Michiru, Haruka stopped dead in her tracks and blinked several times as if she didn't expect to see her.

"Michi", the wind senshi sounded like she was taken aback slightly. "You're home? I didn't hear you, sorry."

But before the last word escaped her lips, Haruka's face brightened up at the sight of her lover. The tomboy walked to Michiru and lovingly took the girl in her arms, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"How was your class, love?" the sandy blonde murmured into the lovely aqua-colored curls. "Did those kids behave well?"

"Yes, everything was good, honey. Pretty good, but I'll tell you later. You're obviously about to leave…?"

Judging from the leather jacket the blonde wore, Michiru guessed that her beloved was about to ride her motorbike. Which in and of itself was a just crazy idea because it had been pouring outside since the early morning.

"Yeah", Haruka kissed her lover on the forehead and ran her fingers through the silky aqua tresses. "Remember that big contract I signed after my last race? Well, our lawyers worked on it and changed it a bit… for our benefit, of course, so I've been called to come and sign it again with the rest of my team."

"That's good news, honey! Congratulations!" Michiru affectionately ruffled the sandy locks of the tomboy and pecked her on the lips. "We should celebrate it when you come back home, alright?"

Haruka grinned wide.

"Will I have a chance to get a beautiful lady drunk and have my way with her?" she asked with an air of innocence, making the sea goddess giggle and gently stroke the wind senshi's cheek with her palm.

"Oh, since when do you need to get a lady drunk to get her in your bed, love?"

"Aww, that was just my fantasy, Michi", the sandy blonde playfully pouted but almost instantly the same huge grin was back on her face. "But you're right, I don't need that, and no drunk ladies today. I want to make love to the most beautiful woman tonight."

With this she leaned in and tenderly kissed her sea goddess, losing herself in sweet sensations and the familiar gentle warmth that her lover's body emanated.

Ending the kiss, Haruka sighed and let Michiru go, looking apologetically at her.

"I gotta go, love. Just when things got to look so promising… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ruka, go. I'll be waiting for you. Do you want anything special for dinner?"

"Sure! You." The wind senshi replied immediately and smiled broadly, watching her love roll her eyes and smirk.

"Ruka?" Michiru called out right when Haruka was about to leave the house.

"Yes?" The sandy blonde stopped in the doorframe and turned around, her eyes questioning.

The aqua-haired girl took a glance out of the window, the rain didn't seem to have ceased even a tiny bit. The sea goddess smiled warmly.

"Please tell me you're taking the car?"

Locking her eyes with Michiru's, Haruka smirked, taking off her leather jacket and pulling a windbreaker out of the closet. Shrugging it on, the blonde slowly put the keys, that she was holding, onto the stand near the door and grabbed another set of them. By the end of her childish acting both she and Michiru were smiling wide at each other.

"I am", the tomboy clenched her hand tighter, keys clinking at the gesture. "I'll be back soon, love. Don't miss me." Haruka winked at Michiru and went outside.

'_Silly Ruka… I always miss you when you go away. You have no idea how much you really mean to me._'

* * *

The visit to the lawyers turned out to be very short. Afterwards, a few guys of her team invited Haruka to have a couple of drinks with them but she politely declined, saying that she had to be at another place right after signing the papers. She knew well enough that some guys of her staff had crushes of different degrees on her, but she never attached any importance to that. Nor did she ever conceal her sexual preferences. It wasn't a secret for anyone that she lived with a beautiful and very famous violinist. However, guys wouldn't be guys if once in a while they didn't try to get a little bit closer to their handsome and exceptionally talented racer.

"Honestly, why can't they take me just as their companion and appreciate my skills more than my butt?" the sandy blonde groaned, sliding into the driver seat and leaning her head against the headrest in frustration. Such kind of attention always made the wind senshi want to run away and get some fresh air, even though she never showed that. But then again, she used to take riding or running as her vent for anything, no news here. "I can't see why it should be different this time…" The teal eyes sparkled mischievously, and her confident hands flew up to grip the steering wheel tightly. "Come on, baby, take me out of here." The gas pedal was immediately pushed down till the end, and the polished beauty rocketed forwards.

Haruka let her mind drive the car freely, without choosing any exact route to go, she simply enjoyed driving. The rain that had been pouring heavily since the very morning, finally ceased, and the blonde relished the smell of the moist asphalt and ground that quickly filled the space of her car when she pulled down the windows. The wind, that she loved so much, childishly ruffled her short hair making Haruka's lips reveal a smile than soon faded because again she remembered the dream she had last night. Something inside the wind senshi was changing these days, slightly pushing her to what her heart craved for. And this dream… it probably came because of her eager unspoken wish to see the princess.

Smiling wistfully, Haruka pulled the car to the side of the road, stopped the engine and, lowering her seat-back, lay down, her hands resting under her head.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, staring at the ceiling and listening to the chime of the rare raindrops pattering on the car roof, but when she sat up straight finally and looked around, a loud surprised exclamation left her mouth.

"No! Again?! Are you kidding me?! Looks like you, guys, really have a mind of your own! Why am I doomed to find myself at the places that remind me of Odango Atama?" Haruka shook her head, realizing where she was.

'_Could it be that no matter where I go, everything reminds me of her, just because I cannot get her out of my head?_'

Crawling out of the car, the wind senshi slowly climbed the nearest hill and observed the landscape that lay ahead of her. She was here before. Actually all of them were. That time, even Odango Atama joined their short trip outside the city, and the three of them spent a lovely night on one of these hills.

*** Flashback ***

"Are you leaving?" Walking up to the beach house, Usagi saw Haruka and Michiru packing some stuff into the car.

"Hey, Koneko!" Haruka raised her hand and flashed a grin, greeting the princess. "The right question would be 'Are _we_ leaving?' Get in. You're right about time."

"Hello, Usagi-chan", Michiru smiled warmly and gently kissed the golden blonde on the cheek. "Make yourself comfortable in the car. We're leaving shortly."

Then she went back to the house again to bring the last things. Usagi climbed into the car and turned to the wind senshi who checked the car state. It wasn't really necessary, knowing how lovingly Haruka always took care of her cars.

"So… where are we going to, Haruka-chan?"

"Don't worry about it, Koneko. Today we'll be mostly riding. It's gonna be fun."

"Riding?" Usagi's eyebrows went up in surprise. She definitely had other plans for the evening, when coming to her lovers today.

"Right. And eating too." The obvious disappointment of the princess amused Haruka but she managed to hold back her grin.

"Oh, eating sounds better. And…?" Usagi couldn't help but hope there would be something else.

"And that's the plan for today. Just camping, you know." The tomboy shrugged innocently like there was nothing else they could do together.

"Ah, okaaaay…" Usagi tried to disguise her disappointment. "Camping sounds… yeah, fun", she said with lame enthusiasm. The golden blonde leaned back into the seat with a stealthy sigh of frustration and closed her eyes.

Haruka watched her in the rear-view mirror with a smirk.

"Koneko?" in a minute Usagi heard Haruka's voice calling out for her and opened her eyes just to find the wind senshi carefully studying a map.

"Yes?"

The sandy blonde spared her a glance and resumed her studying.

"Can you help me with this?" she asked not looking at the girl, sandy bangs hiding her mischievously sparkling teal eyes. "I'm trying to choose the best route for our ride."

"Yes, sure", Usagi responded immediately leaning forwards and examining the roads on the map, even though she honestly had no idea on what all those lines and rectangles meant. "But to tell you truth, I'm not so…" in the middle of the sentence her mouth was captured by the full soft lips of Haruka. The sandy blonde let the map slip away from her fingers as she turned a bit towards Usagi to get better access and, cupping the face of the princess with her palms, savored the feeling of the responsive sweet lips and tender tongue of the smaller girl.

When Haruka finally pulled away, Usagi remained with her eyes closed, a dreamy smile playing on her lips.

Haruka gave her mouth a last short lick and pecked Usagi on the nose, grinning wide.

"We will give you whatever you ask for, princess", she murmured huskily. "Anything. Just ask."

A few minutes later Michiru appeared in the entrance of the house. She closed the door, turned on the alarm and, smiling, walked to the car where both blondes awaited her. Paying no attention to the perplexed look of Haruka, the sea goddess slid in the back seat and warmly hugged Usagi.

"Now, hi, sweetie. Sorry, I couldn't greet you properly there being busy with all those boxes. How have you been?"

The golden blonde smiled brightly, basking in Michiru's embrace, and almost purred.

"I'm fine, Michiru-chan, thank you. I couldn't wait to see you, guys! The week seemed to be so long!"

Usagi went on babbling about the news she got since the last time they met when Haruka's puzzled voice cut in. She hadn't even started the engine yet.

"Umm, Michi?"

"Yes, love?" the warm gaze of the marine-blue eyes caressed the sandy blonde.

"Didn't you forget something?" Haruka tried again. Michiru smiled inquiringly but made no move, leaving her lover to finish her question. "Like… sitting on the front seat, with me?"

The aqua-haired beauty let out a small laugh and, reaching out, affectionately tousled her lover's short hair.

"Honey, you're so cute. But don't worry, I feel comfortable sitting here, alright. We have a lot to talk about with Usagi-chan. Right, dear?" she leaned in and playfully nuzzled on the princess's nose, making the golden blonde smile and catch those lovely lips with hers in a brief kiss.

"Odango Atama! Michiru…" The girls turned their heads to see the wind senshi pout like a child.

Michiru let the princess go and leaned forwards to kiss her wounded beloved on the neck and whisper in her ear some words of love before she leaned back and playfully commanded, "My turn to have fun, Ruka. You didn't hope I wouldn't notice you kissing Usagi-chan earlier, did you?"

"So? A big deal", Haruka shrugged casually. However, a slight pink colored her cheeks, betraying the blonde's confusion. "You kiss Odango Atama a lot too, and I don't count that. Come on, Michi, I'm gonna be lonely here, on the front seat all by myself."

"And I'll be lonely here, in the back seat if Michiru-chan leaves." Usagi smiled innocently, Michiru's arm already embracing her shoulders.

"Ruka, drive. Please. And stop being so jealous", the sea goddess spoke softly but firmly. "Nobody but you drives your cars, and it was your own rule. So… be kind, eyes on the road and let's go already."

"Fine, fine… ma'am." Haruka grunted, starting the car and checking all the indicators on the control bar. "Oh and, Odango Atama, would you stop gloating so obviously? Don't think that you will have Michiru all to yourself tonight."

Usagi stuck out her tongue at the wind senshi whose eyes were clearly seen in the rear-view mirror and turned her attention to the aqua-haired girl.

"So… will anyone finally tell me where we are going to? I mean, it's almost evening, and we've just begun our ride…"

"I hope you're ready to have some adventures, Odango Atama?" Haruka cut in before Michiru had a chance to respond.

"Adventures?" Blue eyes lit up with curiosity as the golden blonde met the wind senshi's eyes in the mirror for a moment once more.

"Right. We're gonna chase the ghosts of the hills outside the city." Hearing the tomboy's reply, Michiru barely held back her smirk. Oh that Haruka, she couldn't miss teasing the poor princess.

"The ghosts??!!" Usagi squeaked, her eyes rounding in astonishment and fear.

"Well, yes, you know those body-less substances, hanging in the air, wailing, clanking their chains and asking you to go and take vengeance on their murderers…" Haruka's casual explanations didn't seem to comfort the princess a bit.

"Eh??!?!"

"Ruka, stop it, don't scare Usagi-chan."

"Oh come on, Michi, I was just having fun", the tomboy chuckled in pure mirth. "Odango Atama, I can't believe you didn't read those mystical horror stories when you were a kid! Seriously, we need to fill in those gaps in your education, miss. That's why I'll find the best, classical horror stories in our home library, and we'll read them. Like the bed-time stories, you know."

"What?! No! I won't let you into my bedroom then!" Usagi frantically shook her head, sincerely believing that the willful blonde indeed could do that, and buried her face in the ocean senshi's shoulder. "Michiru-chan…"

"Ruka, enough. Please."

The sandy blonde gave the girls on the backseat a suspicious look, her eyebrows furrowing in a mock hurt.

"Michi, is it just me or are you really too harsh on me today? What's wrong with you, angel? You're supposed to be on my side."

"I _am_ on your side, honey", Michiru let out a small laughter. "But you're being overly playful tonight, and pitiless to Usagi-chan. I swore to protect our princess, remember? Even if it means to protect her from the ones who love her."

…

When they finally arrived to the place that Haruka and Michiru chose beforehand, Usagi leapt out of the car and gaped at the beautiful sight that the hilly country presented so gloriously. But of course the wind senshi decided to get back at her for enjoying Michiru's company for so long in the car, and she didn't let the princess enjoy the wonderful view, urging her to go and help them to unpack the things they brought.

Watching such a childish behavior of her sandy blonde lover, Michiru wickedly planned to reconcile her with Usagi-chan, and so she offered them to set up the tent and pick the brushwood to light a campfire.

When the tent was already set – after about thirty minutes of the heated arguements, shouts and funny cursing from both Haruka and Usagi – they finally hugged each other, celebrating their common victory over that stubborn tent and making peace, and, chattering animatedly, went around looking for dry branches to use as fuel for their fire.

Knowing her lovers very well, Michiru began preparing food to get it ready by the time they come back. Just as she expected, very soon she heard the husky chuckle and the funny squeals that accompanied their usual talking. When the blondes came closer, Michiru heard them arguing again.

"Oh come on, it's widely-known that people get hungry faster while being in fresh air!" Usagi tried to make the point. "We're in the mountains, the fresh air is all around… hence, I'm starving."

"Logical as ever", Haruka looked utterly amused and didn't even hide it. "Like you wouldn't be hungry if we were in the city now, ne, Koneko?"

"Haruka-chan!" the fuming princess was adorable, and Michiru smiled at that sight. "And what was _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Haruka shrugged.

"That you're… always hungry?" She looked at the indignant golden blonde with an air of innocence, her lips barely disguising her grin that was clearly shining in her eyes.

"First off, not always. And second off, I told you million times before, I'm a growing organism, I need food."

"Fine with me. Eat those vegetables then. That's what they call healthy food. Spinach is the best, you know."

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruka saw Usagi's hand reach into a pocket.

"I hate spinach. It tastes weird. Haruka-chan, what are you…!"

"Odango Atama, give _this_ back here right now! Where did you steal this one, I wonder? No sweets before dinner, it's a rule!"

"Oh come on, Haruka-chan, don't be so mean! Michiru-chan has food enough to feed an army."

"So what? It doesn't mean you need to consume it all. And I'm telling you, tomorrow you're jogging alone! It will be your punishment."

"No, I'm not! We're in the mountains, coach, so I'm not gonna jog tomorrow at all, if I don't get to run with you."

"We'll see about that, Odango Atama. Come on, you'll get fat if you don't do exercises. And stop stuffing your face."

"I'm not stuffing my face, you meanie! Stop saying that already! It's just a tiny innocent candy, it's harmless. And you always tease me about the same things, time and time again!"

"Because you never listen! Of course, we keep fighting over the same things. But come on, admit that you like it! Otherwise you would have listened to me long ago."

"It's not that! I'm just trying to make you see my point!"

"Which would be... what, once again?"

"Arrrghh!!!! Michiru-chan, tell Haruka-chan!!!"

"Odango Atama, it's between you and me, don't involve Michi. Come back here, I'm talking to you!"

And so they went on and on. Michiru had to turn away and pretend being busy with serving food, so that she could hide her giggle. Those two just couldn't stop being kids and fight over, like, everything. The sea goddess loved watching them banter once in a while. It felt incredibly heartwarming to watch Haruka put her guard down a little and laugh over the simple things. Usagi-chan did wonders, bringing out the childish and spontaneous side of the usually tough-acting wind senshi, and in moments like this Michiru thanked God for having such a charming, sincere and cute lover. And a friend.

While Usagi learned how to be more mature and responsible (or at least, tried to come up with logical and valid reasons to convince Haruka) through those playful arguments, Haruka learned how to simply enjoy life as it was. Let alone, it felt wonderful to hear her laugh so often.

Michiru smiled at her thoughts and looked up to meet two pairs of eyes, blue and teal, staring at the food with equal hunger.

"The dinner's ready, ladies. Help yourselves", she gently said and giggled, watching Haruka fill Usagi's plate with greens, veggies and several onigiri.

The aqua-haired goddess added there several nice-looking rolls and sashimi and then innocently looked at Haruka. The wind senshi mischievously grinned and, shaking her head, raised her hands up in a giving up gesture.

"Hey, I can't stand against you two at the same time, and you know it, Michi."

Michiru and Usagi exchanged the mirthful glances and burst out with laughter, leaning closer and touching with their foreheads.

"We know that!"

…

"Hey, Koneko, look, Michiru even made some odangoes here", Haruka picked up one of the rice balls on the wooden skewer. "It looks a lot like you, so… round."

"I'm not listening!" Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but I'm gonna eat this little one", Haruka grinned impishly and put the ball into her mouth, obviously relishing its taste. "I say, odangoes are yummy", swallowing her bite, she stated with a meaningful grin.

"Oh Ruka, I can't believe you really said _that_." Michiru burst out with laughter, easily getting what Haruka implied.

"I agree, Michiru-chan", Usagi guessed the hint as well and now couldn't stop that treacherous blush that quickly spread all over her face. "It was so… so…"

"Arousing? Sweet? Romantic? Sexy?" Haruka teased.

"So NOT fun!" Usagi mumbled, blushing fiercely. "It was just… naughty."

"You do love doing the naughty things!" Haruka leaned forwards and murmured into her ear heatedly, her lips almost touching the tender skin. "And you do love me eating you. Just admit that." With this, she leaned back and innocently kept chewing her food.

Michiru burst out with laughter watching Usagi turn tomato red and letting out funny incoherent sounds. Knowing her sandy blonde lover, she could easily imagine what kind of things Haruka murmured to the princess, and that flushing face of the latter only proved her guesses.

"Honestly, Haruka-chan, you could keep it to yourself." Finally Usagi could mumble at least something coherent, her eyes still avoiding the laughing emeralds of the wind senshi. "I'd be grateful if you did."

"And miss this lovely ripe-tomato red face? Never!" Haruka reached out and ruffled Usagi's hair. "You're such a cute kid, Odango Atama!"

"Hey?! Michiru-chan, she's picking on me again!" Usagi whined in mock offence and leaned closer to get into Michiru's protective arms that wrapped around her body almost immediately.

"Haruka loves you a lot, sweetie", the ocean senshi brushed some strands off the princess's forehead and kissed her on the temple, giving her a tender look. "It's just that sometimes she forgets that there are other ways to show her affection. Don't you, love?"

"Come on, Michi, it's just the most fun this way!" the sandy blonde explained with a toothy grin. "We both enjoy that, ne, Koneko?"

"Speak for yourself, Haruka-chan." Usagi retorted.

"Why, but I do love you, Odango Atama. Michiru's right about that!" Haruka leaned in and silenced the fuming blonde with a playful hot kiss, leaving the girl speechless and dumbfounded for a while. "Everyone loves that pretty crimson round face, I suppose." And soon the wind senshi wished she didn't say that last line…

…

The dinner was eaten, and all of them lay around the campfire, resting and sharing amusing stories when Michiru got up and reached out to pull one of the boxes closer.

"Do you want a dessert, sweetie?" the sea goddess found what she was looking for and moved closer to Usagi.

"Yes!!! I would love to!" The princess beamed at her kind lover and curiously asked, "What do we have today?"

"Well, we get some chocolate truffles." The aqua-haired beauty placed one of the candies between her lips and offered it to the golden blonde.

"Michiru…" they heard Haruka grumble in protest. Michiru's eyes sparkled with mischief at Usagi, and the smaller girl knowingly smiled back. They really loved teasing and trying the jealous side of the wind senshi.

She leaned in and carefully bit a part of the truffle the sea goddess was holding.

Usagi never thought she loved those candies that much. The chocolate melted in her mouth, and Michiru's tongue was so warm and sweet, sending sensual shivers all over her body… the princess moaned and pressed her body closer to the ocean senshi's.

"It's so delicious", Michiru purred into her lips, breaking their kiss just for an instant before going lower to gently suck on her neck and collarbones.

"Umm… love that…" Usagi didn't even bother to make a coherent response, all her senses screaming of lust. The evening definitely turned out the way she wanted, and she was truly grateful to the aqua-haired beauty for initiating their 'play' this time.

"Oh come on, you two, stop it."

"Come and join us, Haruka-chan, if you want…"

"Indeed. Because you know, honey, we're not gonna stop. This is the perfect night and the perfect place for making out…"

"Alright, ladies, you asked for it…!"

"I never suspected you to love truffle candies that much, Haruka-chan!"

"Aw, dummie, it's not the truffles..."

…

Much later, when all of them were satiated with both food and sex, Haruka tucked up the cover around Michiru and fondly kissed her hair before standing up and approaching Usagi who was sitting alone in the distance, enjoying the beautiful landscape and stargazing.

"Feeling lonely?" Haruka sat next to her and brushed off some stray golden strands from the girl's cheeks. Usagi smiled at her gesture. She was always so attentive and so caring, that handsome wind senshi.

"No, just thinking", the princess looked up at the starry sky for a moment before turning her gaze to Haruka. "Is Michiru-chan asleep already?"

"Yes. You wore her out, Koneko. Look at you, who would have thought that!" the tomboy chuckled softly, enjoying the lovely blush on the golden blonde's cheeks, and suddenly leaned in to nuzzle the smaller blonde's neck. "And yet, you can't beat me, princess. I'm too hard for you to chew, ne?"

"You never know", Usagi teasingly smirked, slightly nudging the mirthful elder blonde. "There was Michiru-chan to pleasure in the first place, and it took a lot of my energy. But who knows what would happen if there were only you and me…"

"My, my, so self-confident, are we? Looks like you're challenging me, Odango Atama." Haruka embraced the smaller blonde, smiling wide, and rested her chin on the top of Usagi's head. "We should try it sometime. Just you and me, let's see who wins."

"Yes, we should try it. Definitely. Why not?" Usagi barely stifled her yawn and relaxed in the tomboy's strong arms. "Haruka-chan, would you sing something for me?" She murmured in a half-sleepy voice, taking the wind senshi aback. Her request was unexpected, to say the least, and Haruka only shrugged.

"Nah, I'm not singing type of a person, honestly. Ask Michiru, Koneko, she sings very well."

The crystal blue eyes – already a bit drowsy – looked up to meet hers with a pleading look.

"Please, Haruka-chan? I heard you sing to Michiru-chan there, and it was good. Come on, just a short nice lullaby?"

The wind senshi suppressed a childish desire to clear her throat, as if she was caught doing something illegal.

"I don't sing, Odango Atama." She smiled instead, her voice sounding firm and persuasive.

"But you often hum something! Especially when you drive." Usagi wasn't one to give up that easily. Besides, she really heard Haruka sing something to Michiru softly while tucking her in, and she was anxious to hear that husky low voice again. There was something magic about Haruka's singing; it always made the princess feel cozy and comforted, and she wanted to find out how she'd feel if Haruka sang just for her.

"It's different."

"Okay, stubborn woman, if I need to specify this… please _hum_ something to me."

Haruka grinned wide and shook her head in refusal. Usagi pouted.

"You're so stubborn!"

"You don't mean that, Koneko. I just… don't sing. Hey, look at me…" Haruka knew for sure how to erase that cute pout from Usagi's lips. Their kiss was sweet and tender and it lasted pretty long before the tomboy pulled away and, getting up, reached out her hand.

"Let's go, princess. Time to sleep."

"Yes, you're right. It was a wonderful evening." The golden blonde accepted Haruka's hand and got up, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she did so.

The sandy blonde caringly embraced the princess's shoulders and led her to the tent where Michiru was already sleeping peacefully.

"Ok, go in there and lay down next to Michi so that I could hold you both. I don't want to choose which one of you to hold if I get sleeping in the middle."

Usagi giggled and softly rubbed Haruka's back.

"There's no need to choose, Haruka-chan. And never was. You and Michiru-chan are so perfect together I can't even imagine either of you with somebody else. And I admire and love both of you for that."

The princess lay down next to the beautiful ocean senshi, and as soon as her back touched Michiru's body, the aqua-haired girl pulled a cover over her and embraced her without even waking up.

The sandy blonde chuckled seeing that and, taking her place behind the aqua-haired girl, embraced both of the girls as she promised.

Usagi placed her hands onto Haruka's and Michiru's and slightly clasped them, almost instantly dozing off.

The wind senshi carefully took away some strands from Michiru's neck with her free hand, kissed her beloved's neck and, smiling contently, fell asleep too. "I love you, Michi."

*** End of flashback***

If anyone could see Haruka's eyes now, they would be surprised by the clear longing in those usually unreadable teal ponds. Reminiscing of the past days, the sandy blonde looked for the place where she set up the tent together with Usagi; and then the memory of holding the smaller blonde while sleeping came to her mind, making her heart squeeze for a second. Haruka hung her head down and furtively sighed.

'…_no need to choose… huh?_'

"What the hell, there's no use in lying to myself, I know what I want to do. I guess I… should just do it then", she quietly muttered to herself, shaking her head and quickly walking back to the car. "I've waited long enough. Now it's time to do something."

The wind senshi concentrated, mentally thanking whoever it was to grant all the senshi the ability to sense their princess's location, and in less than a minute her face brightened up – she knew where Her Majesty was.

The tomboy got back into her car and started the engine. The road back to the city took way less time, and there was that tiny detail that made it so much different. Haruka was smiling all the way back, and her smile was bright and shining. Her heart raced, sending tingles of anticipation throughout her body, and the handsome racer sped up her car even more than she usually did.

'_I've waited enough, Odango Atama. I've wasted too much time already. I don't want to waste it anymore. I'm gonna see you._'

…

Just like she told Mamoru earlier, Usagi decided to take a small walk in the park nearby, she didn't really want to stay in the apartment and pine anymore, nor did she seem to fall asleep anytime soon. So now she was wandering across the alleys and paths in the park but didn't really look around much. Her eyes, clouded with transparent moist, were downcast and gazed mostly on her feet.

Coming to the park, Haruka quickly spotted her golden-haired princess on the one of the least used paths where the chance to meet someone was very small. It looked like Usagi craved for some privacy... and she didn't seem nearly as happy as Michiru told her before. Despite that sad discovery, Haruka's lips formed a wide smile, and her eyes lit up with a happy radiance. After all, she got to see the girl she'd been dreaming of for weeks by now.

The wind senshi had been noiselessly walking behind Usagi for a few minutes, shamelessly grinning and enjoying the girl's ignorance. She relished and absorbed every little detail about her princess: her shining golden hair, her sad downcast eyes, her tender skin and the contours of her face, her slender body, her hands that the girl was clasping and unclasping unconsciously, in time with her thoughts probably.

A gust of the wind ruffled Usagi's hair, making the girl's golden tails flow behind her like a veil. Haruka extended her hand and, grinning wide, carefully touched the silky strands in front of her, letting them go immediately. It was amazing how even such tiny innocent touch turned out to feel… so electrifying.

Haruka's mischievous grin turned into a tender smile, and, deciding against of holding out anymore, she quietly called, "Odango Atama…"

Usagi heard the familiar husky 'Odango Atama' somewhere from behind her… and froze, being too scared to believe her ears. What if she missed Haruka so much that she's hearing things now?

With her heart pounding like crazy, the princess slowly turned around, almost expecting to find an empty path behind her.

But instead she met the warm look of the most beautiful teal eyes in the world that proved to be so close… so shining… so gentle, and… her heart seemed to explode all of a sudden with pure and overwhelming endearment.

"Haruka… chan?" Usagi exhaled her name in a whisper, not moving an inch towards her. Tears welled into her widely open eyes immediately, and an instant later the glittering drops ran down her cheeks. Haruka frowned slightly in confusion. It wasn't the reaction she hoped for. What had happened, so that her appearance made her precious princess cry?

Of course she had no idea that those were tears of endless relief, happiness and tenderness… and Usagi simply didn't know any other way to handle such strong emotions.

"Oh my, Odango Atama, you're such a crybaby!" The wind senshi meant it to sound teasing… or even strict… but her voice came out unexpectedly tender and gentle, touching Usagi's heart like the mildest feather. Two strong warm arms took the smaller girl's crying form in, and the wet cheeks of the princess buried into the soft fabric of the taller girl's shirt.

"Yes, I… so am…" the tears were hard to stop, but at the same time Usagi couldn't help that wide shining smile that came from the innermost of her soul. "I'm sorry." She whispered, beaming with happiness even through her tears.

The smiling lips of the wind senshi touched the top of her head with a fond kiss, and Haruka's warm breath ruffled the golden strands as she breathed out tenderly, "Koneko… silly…"

'_Oh Haruka-chan… think of me whatever you want, call me whatever you want, but don't let me go. Just hold me tight… I missed you… your presence… so badly… Never again, never let me go!_'

…

Finally Usagi was exactly where she wanted to be. The only place she yearned for being in, the whole world be damned. She was so close that she could even hear the sound of Haruka's heartbeat, strong, steady and… rapid. Usagi's heart melted as she realized that it wasn't a dream, that she was in the wind senshi's caring arms for real. Haruka held her so close, so tight like she would never let her go indeed.

"I missed you so badly, Haruka-chan. I'm so happy now that you're here", she could barely speak, emotions overwhelmed her, suffocating and bringing out new tears.

"Likewise, Koneko." She heard the tomboy whisper and smiled in the middle of her tears again. It was incredibly nice to learn that the wind senshi, the great invincible Uranus… missed her probably just as much.

Haruka felt amazingly warm and happy, simply holding that soft shivering body in her arms.

Just. Holding.

Touching her. Finally.

It felt incredible. Like, if just for a moment, there was nothing more important in the world. The sandy blonde pressed her cheek against the silky golden hair and closed her eyes contentedly, emitting a gentle satisfied smile, basking in the warmth that the princess's presence evoked in her, relishing the tiniest details – Koneko's closeness, the softness of her hair, her scent, her warm arms, holding on Haruka like a lifeline.

All the wrongness and frustration of the past weeks and days dissolved in an instant, like they never had been there, once those lean delicate arms wrapped around her waist.

It wasn't lust, it wasn't passion, it felt simply like… coming back home. This thought was fleeting; it flashed and lingered in Haruka's mind only for a moment. But that moment was enough. The last piece of the jigsaw puzzle was put in, and the whole picture was complete now.

'_I'm back for you, Koneko. __**My **__Koneko…_'

"Don't cry, little princess, I'm really here. For you."

Usagi lifted her face to look into those wonderful sparkling eyes of the tomboy again. Their faces were inches apart but none of them moved closer. Haruka's smile was tender and beautiful; she brought up her hand and grazed the smaller girl's cheek affectionately, wiping away the remnants of her tears. Usagi leaned into her touch and, closing her eyes, happily smiled. '_I love you, Haruka-chan…_'

"You know... all these days, Koneko… I've missed this lovely smile of yours."

-----------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hi everyone!_

_I know this chapter is long but I'm on vacation now and won't be able to update for a while. I hope, though, that the chapter would be enough to suffice, at least. I wanted to let the story finally turn a happier direction._

_Oh, and of course, those of you who missed the happy days that our three girls spent together, the flashback part was for you (and for me too, because I missed that time a lot too *grins* :) I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had while writing it._

_Well, okay, on with the review replies :) You know how much I like both getting the reviews (duh) and replying to them, right? *rubs her hands in anticipation* Thank you, guys!_

_**Reader458**__ – *hugs* Thank you, my friend! I'm so happy you liked it that much :)) I was a bit worried about how Mamoru's part will be received but your opinion soothed my anxiety a lot, thanks a lot! I was very emotional while writing that chapter, and so it means a lot to me that you liked it and appreciated it so much :) Btw, the thing with the album was one of my favorite too... well, that was exactly what made me so emotional for writing the rest of the chapter *wink, grin* Thank you very much! And I'm anxious to read YOUR update, you know :)) Still waiting ;)) Suki da yo! _

_**batcat4eternity** – Yay! Great! It means that I stayed more or less within the canon character, doesn't it? :)) Thank you for your review! I'm so glad to see that you keep reading my story. And supporting it by your reviews *grins* Thank you very much!_

_**petiyaka** – It was bitter? I'm sorry. Although, I really wanted to make it angsty, but bitter…? Well, probably it just came out this way. However, I hope you liked it anyway :) Well, yes, she is, falling indeed :) But I think it's hard not to, when someone's so caring and so understanding, and supports you all the time, not to mention that that person is also beautiful, sexy and has a great sense of humor *toothy smile* I would fall in love with someone like that, just as well :) Wow… your description of Haruka's and Michiru's personalities is so… so close to how I see them, and it feels so nice! *grins* As for your question… well, Usagi can't confess to Mamoru, that's a total no-no for my story (at least, for this moment), so here we think alike. Hmm, confessing to Michiru? Well, if Michi wasn't Haruka's lover in the first place, that might have been a right move. But telling Michiru that Usagi loves her Ruka… and expect her to accept it and stay the same… Michi must be an angel :)) It's logical to presume that Usagi should confess to Haruka, because it's her to fall in love with, to start with. But… Usagi keeps in mind that strong bond that Haruka and Michiru have and she's not so evil to stand between them if she's not sure that Haruka loves her back. However, I like the direction of your thinking *smirks* Confession is a very important step. And it looks like not only Usagi has something to confess already. We'll see who makes it. And how. But right now the girls seem to be happy with what they have so far. Or… do they? *smirks* Thank you for your lovely review and for wonderful description of the characters! Hugs :)_

_**alifetimeago** – Wow, I feel so flattered, touched and warm now *blushes* You not only read the chapter but also reviewed it, even being dead tired… it means so much to me! It's like you really love this story, and for me it's a wonderful compliment! So… congratulations on passing your exams then? *wide grin* I'm sure you did great *thumbs up* Are you gonna have your summer break now? I thank you dearly for your kind words! I hope that the update was really worth your time and efforts to read it :)) Otherwise, I'd feel bad for making you stay up late for nothing :) Thank you again! Hugs ;)_

_**Unlove You **– Oh, sorry to hear that! I barely can imagine my life without internet even for a weekend *grins* I'm inet-addicted :)) But it's such a pleasure to see you again! Thank you for leaving a review *thumbs up* And yep, Usagi really IS forgiving about the whole Mamoru's affair. But not only because she's THAT forgiving, but also it has a lot to do with her feelings for Haruka. Her longing for the wind senshi dulls her jealousy for Mamoru's unfaithfulness. If there wasn't Usagi's new (oh is it?) affection, Mamoru would catch hell for it *grins* And he knew he would (that's where his words 'you will gibe at me with that joke till the end of time' came from :)) And yes, exactly, then there is Haruka herself, and her mixed feelings for Usagi. I think that girl is strong enough to go and get what she wants, ne? ;) We'll see how far they will go, though. Yes, you're absolutely right! Usagi's cheating is… hey, it's a lot more than 'fun sex between friends' (I really like that line, can I borrow it? *grins*), that's why she suffers without her 'friends' now. Of course, it was more meaningful for all three of them *nods*, and they are gonna pay for that, too ;)) Thank you once more. It's really great to hear from you again. And thank you very much for appreciating my story that much! (That is, it was among those stories that you started catching up with ;)) It means so much to me! Because I still remember that you like Usagi/Seiya now much more *wide grin* Take care :)_

_**lostinhersong** – *grins* Why, thank you! *bows* You made me smile so wide with your review! :)) Thank you for your kind compliments, I'm so flattered now :)) Soon, soon, my friend, you will know more. Oh, if you have read this chapter then you already know ;)) And I'm trying to post the updates often. Although, I'm going to a vacation now, so it'll be a while before I show up again. But who knows, maybe my journey would give me nice ideas meanwhile ;)) Thank you once more :) You sound so cute when you're impatient ;)) Hugs. P.S. Btw, you know, I still can't get enough of that song that you recommended in one of your later chapters of the 'Roommates' *wide grin* It's SO COOL!!! Thanks a lot for that one!_

_**Baka Gaijin30** – *nods eagerly* Yes, exactly! That's why no third parties should be allowed into relationships. You pointed it out so well :))) Nice story about that couple, btw, I liked it. And it's somewhat fair, come to think of it... if one searches for the new impressions, they get them a lot... before divorcing :)) Well, as I mentioned in the beginning, this story was kind of based on a real-life story but I don't want to reveal now how it ended because otherwise I'd spoil the whole story, and I don't want to do that yet *wide grin* But you're absolutely right, such things happen all the time! And as for those emotional difficulties of the threesome... why, thank you very much! I appreciate your praises, and I'm truly happy that I really make that story look more or less believable... Yes, poor Usagi, she suffered so much both dying to see Haruka again and understanding that it would be better if she stayed away from doing that. Well, luckily for her, Haruka has her own head on her shoulders, and she also has something to do about the whole situation, without even asking Usagi whether or not she likes it ;)) At least, both of them are happy now. Ah, and it feels strange but I also feel happy, just for them. To be honest, I was smiling wide while writing the scene of their meeting, I just couldn't help it! :) Confessing to Mamoru? Hmm, that would be a tough task, I think. I didn't really decide if I want to make her tell her boyfriend about her cheating. Because, you know, most of times women tend to forgive their lovers for unfaithfulness, but men take it way harder and even if they want to hear the truth it's still too hard to accept and forgive the fact they were cheated on. IMHO. I can be wrong, of course, but that's what I see all around so far. But to answer your question, IF Usagi's to confess to Mamoru... no, that won't be pretty, you're right about that. We'll see, though :) You gave me a nice idea to think about, thank you very much *bows* Take care :)_

_**KinoAG **– Aww, that was so kind of you to say so! *wide smile* Thank you very much for seeing the nuances of my story and appreciating it :) Indeed, Usagi's in love with Haruka, but she also loves Mamoru, and it's very hard to run with it, to be honest. Haruka's absence was only adding to those growing feelings, and that's why she was fixated on Haruka, in the first place. But Mamoru also feels that there's something that Usagi hides, even though he's pretty sure (and he's right about that) that she loves him still. :)) Umm, why did I write that just now... I have no idea :)) I just liked it very much that you saw the whole picture so clearly! I'm so grateful to you :)_

_**Lord James Ares** – And the new chapter's at your service *bows, smiles widely* To be honest, I felt so good to post it just a few days after reading your review :) I don't know, it just always feels really good to have another chapter written the way I wanna see it and finally post it, and hope that you will like it *shuffles feet* Thank you very much for your kind review and for your compliments, I appreciate them very much :) And yes, I thought that it would be better to let Mamoru be... well, he's the special one for the Princess, so probably he can't be that bad. Of course, he made a mistake, but it led him to appreciating their relationship and his girlfriend more than he did before. It's just that in time people tend to forget why they are together, and such trials help them, like, open their eyes and see the person beside them. For Mamoru and Usagi it was a good trial because they didn't break up after that... well, not yet, at least. Well, it was obvious that Usagi couldn't focus only on him because her heart craved for Haruka. And just when she finally got her boyfriend back... ironically :) Well, now you know even more, and I hope the story doesn't look that heartbreaking anymore :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish you all the best :)_

_That would be all for now, I think :) Thank you, guys, for reading the story and cheering me up :) It means a lot to me :) Have a nice summer everyone :))_

_See you next time,_

_Nury_


	16. Chapter 16: Mislead And Misunderstand1

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

_**Chapter 16. Misleading And Misunderstanding – Part 1**_

* * *

"_Ruka, you seem to be so happy… You're radiating! I take it as the meeting concerning your contract went well?_"

"_Yes, everything went very well, love. And on the whole it was a very good day. So… are we gonna celebrate my huuuge contract?_"

"_Oh silly, of course we are! Do you know how much I love you, Ruka?_"

"_I think I have the idea… Would you care to show me better?_"

…

"_Usako, you look so much happier now. I missed this smile of yours lately, you know."_

"_Yes, honey, thank you. I feel much better now, sorry for making you worried. I told you it was just the rain… By the way, I called the girls, and we're meeting one of these days!_"

"_Ah, that explains it! Hey, I'm gonna be jealous 'cause the thought of meeting the girls puts you in such high spirits! Not like a thought of me._"

"_Aww, silly Mamo-chan, of course you make me feel good, don't say that!_"

"_Well, regardless, I love it when you're so happy, Odango… even if it's not about me._"

"_Ah, baka…stop saying that!!!_"

**Few days later. In a ****café**

"Sheesh, Usagi-chan, what's with this huge dreamy smile? Mamoru-san must be really great in bed, ne?"

"Minako-chan?!" The golden blonde flushed, refusing to believe what she heard from the fellow senshi who was sitting next to her and shamelessly grinning from ear to ear right now.

"Oh come on, it's obvious, you're radiating!" Minako giggled joyfully, enjoying Usagi's embarrassment. "I'm the Goddess of Love, I see those things right away."

"And we're all grown up here, Usagi, stop blushing." Rei rolled her eyes, even though her own cheeks grew rosy as well. Being a priestess didn't mean the girl couldn't have fantasies of a certain kind. And Rei, having a truly fierce temperament, had equally strong imagination.

"You are so lucky, Usagi-chan…" Makoto sighed with a dreamy smile, making other girls giggle at her usual attitude. "I'm not half as close with my boyfriend so far."

"Mako-chan, you've got a new boyfriend?" The golden-haired princess almost choked on her milkshake and rounded her eyes at the green-eyed brunette.

"No, it's the same old guy." Makoto played with her dessert, poking at it with her fork and trying to disguise her treacherous blush. She knew what would follow after such an answer.

"For how long?! Guys, what else did I miss?" Usagi exclaimed with mock helpless despair. "It's like you don't tell me anything lately! I feel like I live on a whole different planet. Why don't you tell me about what happens in your lives?"

"Well, you weren't much with us lately, remember? It was you who refused to meet us every time we called during past couple of months!" Rei said bluntly, but seeing the guilty puppy look that the princess gave her, she softened and let out a small laugh. "Okay, okay, express course for you then. Shortly put, no one's married or pregnant."

All of them giggled at that statement. Makoto pretended to be thoughtful and slowly uttered, "Well, one can never be sure actually…"

"You, I phoned you yesterday, and you didn't tell me! Wa… are _you_ getting married?! I thought you said you broke up with that guy last week!"

"Technically, yes, I did but… he kinda came back and he was so sweet. Seriously, I couldn't resist!"

"Oh, Mako-chan…"

"You knew, Minako-chan?!"

"Oh please, who do you think I am? I am…"

"The Goddess of Love, yes, we know!!!" The girls choired and burst out with laughter.

"Exactly." Minako wasn't one to get confused so easily. She flung her hair back in a cool gesture and smiled. "That's why I know."

Usagi couldn't hold back a wide grin… being with the girls, listening to them, trying to catch up with the constantly changing directions of the talk… it was like finding herself back in old good times. She laughed heartily along with everyone, she teased the girls and fenced of their jokes mirthfully, but a part of her sadly noted the fact that she had grown out of the most of the "problems" the girls had.

However, the golden blonde opted for enjoying the time with her friends wholeheartedly, without letting herself lament over her present, more grown up and matured attitude. And so the girls drowned into a funny chirpy conversation about their love lives and the usual girly topics, oblivious to whatever was going on around, until a pleasant husky voice interrupted their talk.

"Excuse me, ladies. May I steal the princess for a moment?"

Four pairs of eyes looked up to meet the sparkling cool look of a tall blonde racer.

'_Haruka…_' Usagi's heart fluttered in her chest, and she blushed softly when Haruka winked at her playfully.

'_I'm here to see you, Koneko…_' Teal eyes spoke.

'_I'm happy you're here…_' Sky-blue eyes replied.

The rest of the company wasn't so quiet in their greetings; the girls spoke almost all at once, making Haruka chuckle and smile indulgingly as if she was dealing with noisy but cute kids.

"Hello, Haruka-san! It's been a while." Makoto blushed, immediately pushing the thoughts of her boyfriend to the back corner of her mind, and gingerly straightened out her hair.

"Nice to see you, Haruka-san. I hope everything is going well?" Rei smiled friendly enough to be polite, yet somewhat guardedly; her mysterious personality reminded Haruka of Michiru's elegance and self-composure in some weird subtle way. Probably that was why she respected the otherwise short-tempered and sensible fire senshi. The tomboy nodded her head slightly and gave the raven-haired miko a rather appreciative smile.

"Haruka-san! How are you?! Where is Michiru-san? It's so strange to see you alone…" That was, of course, overly communicative and kind of unceremonious Minako. Her speech earned her an amused smile along with a half-questioningly arched eyebrow from Haruka.

The sandy blonde's eyes flittered to Usagi's smiling face and stopped there.

"Excuse us, ladies." Her husky voice didn't leave room for any discussions. Usagi got up from her chair and, rolling her eyes at the giggling (and, in Minako-chan's case - whistling) girls, followed Haruka, ineffectively trying to suppress her happy shining smile.

The wind senshi stopped and turned around to face the smaller girl when she and Usagi had walked a little bit away, so that girls at the table couldn't hear them. However, those girls were not going to miss a thing going on between Haruka and Usagi, watching them intently and enjoying the show to come.

'_I hope they don't stake out on us, at least…_' the golden blonde thought with amusement.

"Haruka-san… Nice to see you again. How did you find us?" The princess spoke first, noticing that the taller girl was simply standing and… literally _staring _at her, almost devouring her frame with those unreadable emerald eyes. Flattering as it felt, Usagi wasn't sure that it was appropriate of Haruka to look at her so candidly. At least, not with all the girls in such close proximity.

Haruka smiled, noticing that honorific '-san' instead of usual '-chan' she grew to miss when she couldn't see the younger blonde.

"Not 'us', Koneko", she corrected with a teasing smirk. "I've been looking for _you_."

The sincerity in that long-missed low voice made Usagi blush softly.

"Why?"

"Well… just to tell you you're beautiful today, I guess", the wind senshi lowered her voice even more, making it sound incredibly intimate. "Or to tell you how much I want you, if you want me to be specific. When do I and Michiru get to see you at our place again?" The sparkles of playfulness in her teal eyes gave away Haruka's flirt.

"Honestly, Haruka-san… stop teasing me. What's your real reason for showing up?" Usagi hissed, flaming half-heartedly because of her embarrassment. She would rather die than admit that Haruka's words made her feel exceptionally hot and excited inside immediately. God she wanted Haruka right now!

"Did you miss me?" The wind senshi asked all of a sudden. There was no playfulness in her voice anymore, and her bright eyes radiated only tenderness this time.

Usagi blinked and looked away; her blushed cheeks spoke volumes about her feelings.

"It's not fair, you tease. You know perfectly well I did. Why do you need to ask something that you already know?"

Haruka was still aware of the stares they drew, so she unwillingly held back her urge to touch the other girl like she wanted to. If only she could stroke the smaller blonde's gentle flushed cheek… or touch her forehead with a chaste kiss… but even those simple signs of affection were forbidden as long as they both were in public. The tomboy inwardly groaned in defeat. Stupid rules…

"Because I like hearing it from you, of course, silly Odango Atama", Haruka's eyes gained back their former mischievous twinkle. "Well… okay, I have another question then."

"Umm?" Usagi cocked her head curiously.

"During that period when you didn't come to visit us… did you imagine me while touching yourself? Sometimes, maybe?" The sandy blonde asked with her adorable straightforwardness that verged on arrogance.

"Eh??!!!!"

"Yeah, okay, probably not", Haruka let out a sheepish smile, an extremely rare sight on her handsome face. "Wait, wait, I'll explain!" She took a step back, watching the princess getting to the point where she could explode.

"You better do."

"Ouch, you can be really scary, do you know that, princess?" The tomboy chuckled and raised her hands in a giving up gesture. "Well, I just saw a dream about you recently. A very nice dream if I'm allowed to say…" The wind senshi added meaningfully in a low husky voice that made the smaller blonde's knees go weak.

"Oh, please spare me the details", Usagi rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, trying to suppress the familiar funny feeling in her stomach that only Haruka could evoke. "I can guess pretty well what kind of a dream it was, just from this lustful grin of yours."

"Yes, well… cruel you, ruining my fun again. In that dream you were nicer to me, way nicer, Odango Atama." The blonde racer complained playfully, resembling a cute pouting kid now, and the moonlight princess prayed to heaven to lend her will power enough to hold back and not hug that charming blonde right there. Gosh she loved her! And their good-natured banters that she had missed for so long… Haruka reminded her of the sweetest moments that they shared before.

'_How did I live these weeks without you?_'

"It was only a dream, Haruka-san, remember that." Regardless of how un-royal it was, Usagi itched to stick her tongue at the wind senshi. She almost could see the girls' faces if she did that.

"Speaking of which, you gave me a hot session of phone-sex there." The tomboy continued as if she didn't hear the sarcasm in the smaller blonde's words.

"I… what?! I did NOT!!!"

"Oh yes you did. And you were really good at it!"

"Pff, still it was just a dream, I don't think I'd bring myself to do it for real." Usagi retorted, turning her head aside in mock haughtiness, and Haruka felt oddly relieved. So, Odango Atama doesn't do it for Mamoru then. It made the wind senshi smile secretly.

"But…" she heard the princess continue quietly.

"But?"

"But sometimes I missed you so deeply that I even did silly things if they could help me feel like you were near." A gentle timid smile adorned the girl's lovely blushed face, making the elder blonde's heart waver sweetly.

"Ah, so it means that, after all, you…" Haruka began speaking but was instantly stopped by a reproachful gaze of the princess. "Ah, okay, I got you."

If they were alone, Usagi thought, she would silence the sandy blonde teaser with a kiss. A hot passionate kiss. She would push her body deeply into Haruka's. She'd let her fingers tangle in those soft sandy locks and pull them slightly. She would unbutton the shirt of the tomboy and let her hands roam just about everywhere. She would kiss every inch of Haruka's body, so long-missed, so long-desired…

"This lovely inviting mouth of yours is begging to be kissed hard, you know", she heard Haruka's quiet and suddenly hoarse voice in the middle of her heated daydreaming. "What if I grant your wish right now, Odango Atama? Do the girls know about us? Umm… how about we make a little show for them?"

"Eh?! You're insane! Arrrgh, Haruka-san!!!" Usagi flared up and took a step back just in case, turning beet red and sobering up from her sexy fantasies immediately. "Just dare, you!"

The wind senshi leaned very close to the smaller girl and whispered huskily in her ear, her warm breath caressing the tender skin of the princess, "Do you really want me to dare, Koneko? Because… you know… I can."

'_I want to touch you right now, Koneko. I want to make love to you._'

"No, I… Don't…" Usagi swallowed hard, almost forgetting where she was and who was around.

'_I want you to make love to me…_' The whole world disappeared leaving only the two of them. The sound of the tomboy's voice captivated her, making her want… want…

"Haruka-san!"

They both startled at the loud voice of the fire senshi. Rei watched them from the distance with the slightest concerned frown on her face; for some reason she decided that Usagi needed help. It looked like Haruka was embarrassing their princess, and the raven-haired miko decided to protect the helpless girl.

"And we've gotten caught. Cool!" The sandy blonde whispered with a huge mischievous grin and strolled back to the rest of the company, with Usagi following her and trying to guess how much they both gave away by their behavior.

'_Oh please, please behave, Haruka-chan! It's such a bad timing for your playful side!_'

"I'm sorry to intrude but I think you're going too far in teasing Usagi-chan this time", the raven-haired girl spoke bravely. "I can't blame you for having fun, but it's my duty to protect our princess, even if it means to protect her from her own friends".

For a second Haruka felt like she had a weird déjà vu feeling; as if she was back in time and it was Michiru giving her almost the same speech. The wind senshi blinked hastily, trying to get rid of that unsettling sensation, and deep inside she knew she respected Sailor Mars even more now, if just for that resemblance of a refined aqua-haired girl.

Rei, however, didn't notice the racer's fleeting stupor and went on with her flaming tirade, "From where I'm standing, it looks like you're embarrassing Usagi. And the intensity of her reaction is almost enough to assume you're getting farther than your usual flirting, far more now. What's going on between you two?"

Even being foolhardy person as she was, the pretty priestess couldn't bring herself to voice out her surmise, but what she meant was obvious for everyone at the table.

"Rei-chan!!!" Usagi gasped in astonishment. She didn't see that coming. She couldn't believe it was happening. Did they really give away that much?

Haruka held back her smirk and, not looking at the golden blonde, replied to the fervent miko with a barely noticeable teasing hint in her voice, "Let's see. You, Hino-san, are known for picking on Odango Atama all the time when I get to see you all together. I can't blame you for having fun but doesn't it mean you love her in the way you're implying I do?"

Rei blushed, baffled with the turn their talk took and unable to find a good comeback. She definitely didn't expect that.

"It's… not that…" She managed finally.

Haruka bowed her head excessively politely, took a few steps away from the girls, then stopped and, half-turning her head, clearly said, "I'm sure that you, just like all of us, love our princess with all your heart. I, for one, do. Good day, ladies."

With this she coolly waved goodbye over her shoulder and walked away, leaving the girls all confused and guessing what she meant. And only one person there was furtively looking in the direction where the handsome wind senshi disappeared, her heart thrashing in her chest. '_Do you love me only like they all do? Like a guardian and a friend? Or… do you…?_'

After a moment of silent bewilderment the girls shook it off and pounced on Usagi with squeals and questions.

"I can't believe it, she flirted with you so openly!!!" Minako slapped Usagi's back heartily, making the other blonde choke and glare accusingly at the excited leader of the inner senshi.

"Ah, really? She did?" The princess asked in mock innocence, which she displayed so sincerely that the other girls believed her and rolled their eyes.

"Oh please, grow up already. Didn't you see that?!" Even Rei was surprisingly concordant this time. Although she didn't approve the wind senshi's behavior, it was still intriguing and, the lovely fire senshi had to admit it… enchanting.

"Why can't you see anything but your precious Mamo-chan?!" Sailor V shook her head reproachfully. "Aww, I wish I could be there, in your shoes! I wouldn't have missed my chance then! We live only once, Usagi-chan… grab and enjoy what life brings you!"

"And by this you, of course, mean to let Haruka-san's charm fall on me and… what's next?" Usagi asked sweetly and brought her face closer to Minako's, making the amorous senshi let out a sheepish smile and blush a little.

"Err… I… well..." Minako obviously was at loss for words at first, but she regained her composure rather quickly and, dropping off the question Usagi asked her, attacked her with her own. "What did Haruka-san tell you? Oh, Usa-chan, you could have beaten tomato with such a red face you had back there! It must have been something really… sexy, ne?"

"Hey!!!" But the girls didn't let the princess flare up, their comments and questions piling up and stifling her weak protesting squeals.

"What did you two talk about? She's such a flirty! You should be careful!"

"Mamoru-san would have been so jealous if he saw you with Haruka-san back there! You two looked really, just _really_ lovey-dovey, you know!"

"Tell us, tell us, Usa-chan! Come on, Haruka-san is incredibly HOT! You're so luuuucky! I'm jealous!"

"Minako-chan, are you crazy?! Haruka-san is a woman, after all! You guys kept reminding me of this fact when she gave me her handkerchief once!"

"Ah, Mako-chan, who cares now? We're all grown up enough to make our own decisions!"

"EHHH, MINAKO-CHAN?!!! What are you getting at?!"

…

'_I will kill her for putting me into this situation like that! I will come to their place next Friday, just to kill that crazy Haruka!_' Usagi thought with lame irritation, but a soft smile touched her lips. '_I don't know how but I will come to their place next Friday… I will get to kiss her again, my faithfulness be damned… It doesn't mean anything. Not when I'm dying to kiss her, to hold her, to make love to her…Finally._'

"Jeez, girls, stop it! Let me breathe! Like you don't know Haruka-san! She was just joking and playing around to get reaction from all of us, honestly!" Usagi laughed outwardly, watching the suddenly disappointed faces of her pretty friends. "Rei-chan, thanks for the help", she said with appreciation but couldn't hold back her mirthful giggle. "By the way, that was so… silly! Gosh, asking Haruka-san if she loved me… you're just crazy!"

'_But I thank you for asking her… I wish I was brave enough to ask her myself._'

"Ah, shut up!" Rei spat, obviously embarrassed with her earlier behavior. She had no idea why she brought that up. She just wanted to say something to save Usagi from the flirtatious wind senshi. "Next time I'll just let Haruka-san finish what she started, and we'll see how you'll be talking then!" she stuck out her tongue at the princess unceremoniously.

Usagi giggled and appreciatively hugged her fiery-tempered friend, paying no attention to the latter's loud protest.

"I loooove you, Rei-chan", the golden blonde batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Do you really love me like Haruka-san implied?"

"Get off me, you silly!" Rei wanted to play annoyed but ended up laughing with all of them.

Little by little, they all returned to their dropped talk and let the whole incident with the racer's appearance go. All of them except for the golden-haired princess. She could still feel the warmth of Haruka's breath on her cheek, and the sound of that sensual husky voice still lingered in her mind, sending tingles of excitement all over her body. She couldn't wait for Friday to come.

* * *

Haruka came back home after her training all grinning. The incident in the café entertained her immensely, and the blonde racer was in so high spirits that she set a new record on her trial race. Though it was only a few milliseconds change.

A quick search and calling out across the house assured the tomboy that Michiru wasn't home yet, so she decided to take a shower. Besides, there was something on her mind, a rather ridiculous idea as Haruka thought, but it hadn't left her for a while, and the blonde finally decided to give it a try. Even if just to get rid of it.

Stepping into the quiet spacious bathroom, the blonde looked at herself in a mirror and shook her head with a lopsided smirk.

"I can't believe you're really going to do it… Aren't you too grown up for this kind of things?"

'_But you long to have her near now… and you craved for touching her then…_' the sandy blonde's inner voice objected bluntly, at which Haruka only rolled her eyes, still unable to erase that silly grin from her lips.

Usagi's words, both from Haruka's dream and from their talk in the café, mixed and rang in her mind all of a sudden, awaking the sensual warmth and funny tickling sensation inside her body. The blonde shivered pleasurably.

"_I couldn't help it… sometimes I missed you so deeply that I even did silly things if they could help me feel like you were near… I played with myself, imagining you holding me… kissing me… doing me…_"

"Hmm… jeez, I'm gonna look stupid, that's for sure…" Haruka mumbled, closing her eyes and resolutely pulling her shirt off. The girl paused for a bit, feeling very awkward but then shrugged with a smile and softly brushed her hands against her stomach.

She stroked her sides, imagining that it were those small ivory hands that caressed her so tenderly. Like of their own will, her hands moved higher and cupped her breasts, making her breath quicken and become deeper. Haruka's mouth opened a little, letting out a quiet sweet moan of sheer arousal.

She wanted to feel Koneko so badly right now. '_When did I become so dependent on you?_'

The wind senshi forgot why she was standing in the middle of the bathroom, half-naked, with her breasts grasped in her own hands. It was her Koneko to touch her. Haruka glided her shoulder with her cheek, then chin, and then she placed a warm kiss on her own skin, still in fantasy that it was her Koneko kissing her. Her hand traveled down into her pants, a dreamy smile playing on her lips…

"Ruka, honey, are you there? I'm home… Oh, it's so hot outside. I'm gonna take a shower, alright?" Out of the blue came Michiru's distant voice. Haruka startled and yanked her hands away, a bright blush coloring her cheeks.

"Welcome home, love! Go ahead, I'm here!" It was surprising for the tomboy to hear how hoarse her voice sounded. She hoped that her aqua-haired love wouldn't notice this change due to the thick door.

Meeting her own startled and a bit crazy look in the mirror the sandy blonde couldn't help but snicker.

'_Sheesh, I've almost gotten caught for the second time today… I definitely should be more careful. Strange though, that I act so… feely-touchy. Something must be wrong with me. But Koneko's right, it feels… ahem, nice._'

Although it would have been nicer if she could finish what she started. The sandy blonde felt she was hot and wet already and it bothered her in a pleasant way. It was strange that those simple, even silly actions turned her on so much. She thought she had that effect only when imagining her beloved Michiru.

"Ah, here you are indeed. Ruka, why are you standing here half-undressed?" The sea goddess walked in to find a slightly puzzled Haruka.

"Umm, I guess I spaced out a bit. But I came here only few moments before you actually." The tomboy shrugged and narrowed her eyes at the beautiful girl who was gracefully taking her clothes off right in front of her. Haruka swallowed. Oh that girl… she was incredibly gorgeous… and wanted…

"Do you mind if I join you in the shower?" Michiru asked innocently looking at the handsome blonde over her shoulder, perfectly knowing where their shared showers always led.

"Did I ever mind?" Haruka looked so surprised that the aqua-haired beauty couldn't hold back her giggle.

"You're so cute when you're puzzled, Ruka…" Michiru teased tenderly as her marine-blue eyes, full of adoration and desire, slowly caressed the blonde's face and body. "I'm afraid I would never be able to get enough of you. I wonder if someone could ever get enough of breathing…" She added very quietly.

Something pricked at Haruka's heart when she heard those words. Her beloved Michi seemed to be kind of distant and sad at this moment, but then the sea goddess stepped into the cabin and smiled invitingly, making the wind senshi forget about her worries.

"I'm always here for you, love. You should know that…" the handsome blonde said huskily, the warmth in her voice wrapped Michi like a loving embrace.

Turning away, the aqua-haired girl turned on the water and let the cool drops fall on her face and hair. Letting her thoughts drift with the running water, losing herself in the rhythm of the drops and jets, the beautiful ocean senshi didn't hear her lover quickly undress and step into the cabin behind her.

"Don't slip away, Michi…"

Did she really hear this or was it only her secret desire to hear Haruka say these words, the desire that sounded so loudly in her mind?

So loved, so familiar arms wrapped around her smaller body, making Michiru feel safe and secure but only for an instant before that calming effect was replaced by sensual hunger.

"Look at me", the most wonderful husky voice called out for her, softly pulling the girl out of the whirl of her thoughts. She threw her head back, feeling skillful hands and fingers sliding up and down, all across the most sensitive spots. The movements of the tomboy were slow, sensual, confident… seducing, captivating, breathtakingly good.

"I… wish you didn't… know my body so well… It's unfair… you're manipulating…" Michiru managed a smile, panting.

A teasing biting kiss burned her shoulder and Haruka's lips lingered on her lover's neck. The sea goddess suddenly ceased feeling the cool droplets of running water.

"Turn around and look at me, Michiru." Her voice sounded powerful, almost hypnotizing; it would have been scary to anyone else. But not to Michiru. She knew her beloved tomboy too well. And so she knew why Haruka asked this.

Gentle lips were touching her skin so softly, so lovingly… almost pleadingly. Michiru smiled and turned around to meet the bright light of the emerald eyes that pierced her soul.

"I love you, Michiru", Haruka said quietly and earnestly, still looking deep into her goddess's eyes. "I really do."

"I know you do, honey", the ocean lady leaned forwards and softly pressed her body against the tall blonde's; her hot whisper burned Haruka's neck. "I love you too, Haruka."

Mischievous sparkles twinkled in the tomboy's teal eyes; she exhaled noisily and, turning them around, pushed Michiru into the tiled wall quite roughly.

"So you say I know your body that well?" Haruka kissed the taken aback Michiru on the lips and trailed a chain of hot kisses down her body, making the girl gasp sharply.

"Ruk-ka…" Michiru breathed out unable to resist flaring up desire that those artful lips and tongue were evoking inside of her, "we need to take a shower first…"

"What for?" the tomboy shrugged and teasingly grinned, getting up and kissing her lover's cheekbones sensually. Her husky voice was full of lust and seduction and it resonated deep inside Michiru's body. "We'll be all sweaty and sticky anyway, and very soon. I promise… I'll make you feel good, love. This I promise too."

Haruka always kept her promises. _This_ Michiru knew oh so well.

* * *

The next Friday came fast, and Usagi, carefully pretending to be annoyed and frustrated, announced to Mamoru that she had to work for her diploma from now on, so she asked her elder friends to help her, instead of Ami-chan, and Michiru-san agreed to help her with studies again. After all, it was the project she had to represent for her final exams, so she had to work hard to do it well.

Mamoru listened to her quietly, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"And what about Tenou-san?" He asked finally, his hands gripping Usagi's a bit tighter. "Will she be helping you out as well?"

Usagi blinked, taken aback, and her heart missed a beat. An unpleasant chill twirled in her stomach but outwardly she only shrugged casually and let out a small smile. The girl tried to understand why her boyfriend was so concerned about Haruka's presence all of a sudden. Did he suspect something?

"I don't know, honey. Haruka-san seemed to be very busy lately, so I can't say whether or not she'll help me. But even if she doesn't, Michiru-san's help will be enough."

Mamoru's eyes twinkled just a little; Usagi's sincere answer eased his suspicions a bit. Probably, he was just making things up. No matter how hot and self-confident Tenou Haruka was, she couldn't have all the girls on the planet, after all.

Besides… his Usako had always been known for being straight… right?

"Is… is there any other reason why you want to go there so badly, Usako?" He asked carefully just to be sure, his eyes observing his precious blonde a bit more attentively than usual.

Usagi looked aside just for a second, like she was remembering something, but then returned her gaze to lock it with Mamoru's and genuinely smiled.

"Yes. I've missed them lately, Mamo-chan. Very much", she confessed quietly. "I spent a lovely time with my girls the other day and… I realized that I missed Haruka-san and Michiru-san just as well. Probably because I used to spend a lot of time in their company before."

Her answer seemed to appease Mamoru's curiosity; he gave her a mild smile and gently grazed her cheek.

"Alright. But if it becomes too late, Usako, or if you feel any uncomfortable there, give me a call and I'll pick you up shortly, okay? There's no need to bother Tenou-san to drive you home when I can do it myself."

Usagi barely stifled her gasp of surprise, her sky-blue eyes widened for an instant. The time she used to spend with the handsome willful tomboy in her car on their way to the shorter blonde's apartment was one of the most favorite parts of her visits to the Outers. The princess couldn't believe that Mamoru really wanted to take it away from her. Why, why would he want to do it? But of course, he didn't know that her and Haruka's shared rides meant very much to the golden-haired girl.

'_Like he'd allow you to spend any time like that, if he knew... Don't be ridiculous!_' Usagi's inner voice snapped; this time reasonably.

"But…" she was about to say that Haruka never minded to drive her home before but something in her lover's darkened gaze stopped her from saying that. Formerly Usagi would find Mamoru's possessiveness sweet and endearing; now it only made her feel sad.

The golden-haired girl bowed her head humbly and emitted a tiny smile. "Alright, I'll call you, Mamo-chan. But there's no need to rush. I'd better stay the night at their place so that I have more time to study. They don't mind usually. So I'll call you on Saturday morning, if you want. But, honestly, there's no need. Har…"

The intent piercing look of the dark-blue eyes made her voice trail off weakly.

"I'll pick you up, Odango", Mamoru said gently yet firmly. A moment later he smiled at his girl and peaceably added, "After all, I should take a good care of my dear princess girl, shouldn't I?"

"I guess so", Usagi agreed with a halfhearted smile, trying her best to act like nothing special happened. There was no point in continuing this silly argument if she didn't want to end up with Mamoru forbidding her to go to the Outers eventually.

Suppressing her urge to heave a disappointed sigh, the golden blonde hugged her boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't see her saddened eyes like that, at least.

"Thank you, honey. You're so sweet and caring", the girl made her voice sound gentle and loving. "I'll call you in the morning then. By the way, will you give me a ride to their house as well or should I ask Haruka-san to pick me up?"

"I'll take you there, Usako, don't be silly."

What Mamoru never told Usagi was that he saw the famous racer's car near the café where his love spent time with the girls. His Odango didn't mention that she met Haruka there, so… maybe it was just a coincidence.

Nor did Mamoru tell his girlfriend that the other day he saw the same car standing not far from the house where they resided. The guy tried hard to convince himself that it indeed could be a simple coincidence that Tenou-san lately happened to be around the same places where Usagi was, but after all he was too grown up to believe in fairy tales. And at the same time the prince was wary mostly about the tomboy's intentions, not his princess's. Usagi's eager desire to spend time with the Outers Mamoru would put down to her strong friendship with the elder girls who helped and supported her during all those trials that she went through.

…

Coming out of the car, Usagi gratefully smiled to Mamoru and waved him goodbye. As soon as he disappeared far away on the road, she heaved a groan of relief, her shoulders drooping slightly. '_Jeez, what a day…! What's gotten into him? Well, anyway, finally I'm here… and I'll get to see __**her**__, to kiss her…!!! Oh my God!!!_'

She almost ran to the long missed cottage wearing a huge bright grin that adorned her face.

"Michiru-chan! Haruka-chan! It's me!" She shouted merrily, storming into the entrance and dropping away her bag with textbooks immediately.

A second later the girl was already laughing happily because out of nowhere someone's strong warm arms picked her up into the air and whirled her around.

"Koneko! Welcome home!" The wind senshi shone brightly like a Christmas tree, and Usagi was captivated by those sparkling emeralds of hers again.

'_Haruka-chan… God help me, I love you! You have no idea how badly I needed you all this time!_' With happiness overwhelming her in waves, the golden-haired girl felt like she was in heaven finally. Her whole body trembled in Haruka's caring arms, but it was a pleasant sensation.

"Okay, okay, put me down now, I'm getting dizzy!" The princess asked through her giggles, yet holding Haruka's neck tightly and pressing her cheek to the familiar strong shoulder, basking in the warmth and feeling of safety that Haruka's arms always brought to her. Even this one moment was worth every lie she gave to Mamoru…

'_Forgive me, Mamo-chan. I love her._'

The wind senshi finally put her to the floor and lifted Usagi's chin with her fingers.

"Look at you, all so pretty!"

"Haruka-chan…" Usagi grumbled almost timidly, meeting that mischievous yet gentle smile of the tomboy that took her breath away. Her heart fluttered in her chest, making her feel uncommonly shy in the wind senshi's company.

"Ah, cute kid, I missed you", Haruka grinned and ruffled the smaller girl's hair affectionately. She paused, looking at Usagi with an expression that the princess couldn't understand, and then let out a groan. "Damn, it's a pity I can't stay with you today. I need to go and finish some business first."

Usagi's heart sank, her blue eyes widened in utter surprise.

"Y-you're… leaving? For… how long?"

Haruka shrugged and reached out to pat the golden blonde's cheek friendly.

"Aww, don't look so disappointed, Odango Atama. Michiru will keep you company while I'm gone." With this the tomboy slightly flicked Usagi's nose and, winking at her, casually went to the door, grabbing a key set in passing.

'_You're leaving…? Honestly… why?! I came here for you, Haruka-chan! Don't you know that I missed you? I missed YOU, for God's sake!!!_'

"See you later, Odango Atama. I'll come back as soon as possible. Take care of Michi." Haruka said cheerfully, unintentionally adding another stab to Usagi's little heart. The princess definitely expected a different welcome after their meeting in the park. That day, she truly believed that Haruka missed her, longed for her just as much as she herself did. The sandy blonde seemed to be so close, so… loving then. But, judging from her actions now, all that was only in Usagi's imagination.

'_Take care of Michi…oh… sure, stupid me… Why did I think that she needed me as much as I needed her? Michiru-chan is the only in her heart, nothing's changed. Stupid, stupid Usagi!_'

"Sure, don't worry. I will", Usagi forced a reassuring smile and looked away. "Umm… good luck, Haruka-chan."

"Thanks. Bye."

'_You didn't even kiss me… You said you missed me all this time, and yet… you left, simply like this!_'

…

As Haruka closed the door behind, her bright grin immediately vanished, and the tall blonde shut her eyes tightly, just for a moment, her fists clenching in her pockets.

'_Welcome __home__… how could I say that?! She's got another place to call her home. And another person to call her love. What was I thinking?!_'

Stubbornly lifting up her chin, the tomboy frowned, blinked away a lost expression from her eyes and resolutely punched steps to her car. It was going to be a long evening because, truth be told, she had no idea about where to go for the rest of the day. She didn't plan to leave the house today, in the first place.

Getting in her car, Haruka started the engine, and a few moments later the tires screeched, carrying the wind senshi away from the cottage where she left the princess standing in the hallway, quiet and disappointed.

Haruka gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to erase the saddened look of Usagi from her memory. But she just couldn't stay there, with her princess.

Even though the tomboy barely agreed to admit it, after all those weeks of not seeing Usagi and then, after that meeting in the park, a lot changed in her heart and Haruka had to think it through first.

If it was only about her… and Koneko… things would have been much easier, she'd go for it, she'd try to win the princess's heart.

'_Go for it, huh? Hello, wake up! What made you think she feels the same?_'

'_She said she missed me. And she was all glowing with happiness when I came to see her. After all, I feel something!_'

'_Oh you feel something, that's convincing. Don't be stupid, the princess shines like a thousand-watt bulb even if she sees cute puppies, let alone her friends! And she missed you… so what? Didn't she say it every time when she hadn't seen you and Michiru for the whole week? Down to earth, girl, down to earth._'

Even though sometimes it was fun to have two personalities living in one body, Tenou Haruka and Sailor Uranus rarely had matters to argue upon because most of the time their opinions coincided. This time, even if their opinions were different, there still was no point of arguing.

It was true, the wind senshi didn't have any special signs that the odango-haired blonde felt something more than her usual avid love that she generously expressed towards all her friends.

Besides, being the fair person who she was, Haruka kept in mind the fact that both of them were in relationships already. In _happy successful _relationships. And it meant no simple decisions were available.

How could she possibly fall for Koneko if it always was only Michiru in her heart? The 'feelings-emotions-whatnot' territory was always unfamiliar to the wind senshi, and Haruka never liked getting there. So now that she did, it was terribly confusing. The racer sped up her car, knowing perfectly well that there was no chance that she could get away from these haunting thoughts.

Things seemed to go out of her control, and as much as she hated when it happened, the wind senshi needed some time in peace to think about what to do next.

She didn't want to hurt either Michiru or Usagi by her raw, unsorted, confused feelings.

'_But something's telling me that somehow I've failed it already…_'

…

Usagi stood in the middle of the hallway, her head hanging down, eyes stinging. The princess felt so miserable and lonely all of a sudden. She bit her bottom lip feeling her heart throbbing painfully. '_At least, I got to see your lovely face again… You look so beautiful, Haruka-chan. So beautiful…_'

"Usagi-chan?" The melodic voice behind her sounded joyful. "Oh sweetie, we missed you so much!" Tender arms wrapped around her form, making the princess let out a small grateful smile.

"Me too, Michiru-chan. I missed you terribly." She turned around and hugged the aqua-haired beauty back, burying her face in soft wavy tresses and emitting a quiet sigh full both of satisfaction of being here and of frustration that someone important to her couldn't stay. "I missed you so bad…!" her voice cracked a little as she thought about that one whom she truly meant to say these words to. Her hands gripped the fabric of Michiru's dress tighter.

"Ah, it's so good to have you back here, Usagi-chan", the sea goddess moved back a little, just to cup Usagi's face with her warm hands and slightly kiss the girl on her cheeks. "Wait, we have to tell Ruka you're here! I'm surprised that she didn't rush here right away when she heard your voice. That girl has missed you a lot, sweetie, but shh, I didn't tell you that. Haruka hates it when I speak about her emotions." Michiru giggled softly, making Usagi smile involuntarily, even if just for a second.

"Well, Haruka-chan was here actually", the princess forced her trembling lips to keep up the same smile. "She… greeted me and then left. Haruka-chan's got some things to take care of today if I got her right." Usagi tried her best sound casually, albeit bitterness twitched in her stomach. "So she… left."

"Some things to take care of?" Michiru sounded sincerely surprised. Usagi even thought that maybe Haruka forgot to tell Michiru about her appointments for today but before she could ask about it, Michiru regained her usual composure and nodded. "Ah, indeed, I remember now. Of course, she had to… umm… I just… Well, anyway, it's really great to see you! And I'm sure that that stubborn girl will return home soon."

Usagi smiled in appreciation for Michiru's kindness, looking down for a moment. "Oh, and Haruka-chan asked me to take care of you."

"She did?" Michiru smirked mischievously. "How kind of her. So, Usagi-chan… are you going to take good care of me?" she asked in a playfully seductive voice, making the golden blonde crack up and gratefully embrace the elder girl again.

"I'll do my best, Michiru-chan." Usagi played along.

"Good. Me too. But before all that, would you like to have some tea? We have a really tasty cake today… I think you'll like it." Michiru gently wrapped her arms around the princess's waist and led her to the kitchen.

* * *

She wished she had her feelings sorted out. But she hadn't.

She wished she didn't need to take responsibility for the situation she got herself into. But she had to.

She wished she could pretend that nothing changed and act upon it.

But… she could not.

Haruka was going back home, still gloomy and deep in her mixed thoughts. Part of her hoped that Usagi got offended and went home, so that she wouldn't need to face the golden blonde and hold back again. The other part of her wished that the princess stayed… even though she didn't know what to do in that case. But just knowing that Odango Atama is somewhere near… made the sandy blonde feel warm and fuzzy.

'_Damn it, does it look like I know what I'm doing?! Me, who always had clear goals and ways to go! I hate it!!!_'

…

"Ruka? Oh, so you came back finally", Michiru's voice sounded calm, and yet Haruka could easily tell that her lover was… what, angry? disappointed? sad? – whatever it was, it sounded rather mocking to the wind senshi now. "You're late today, honey." The aqua-haired girl added more peacefully.

"Shhh", Haruka pressed her fingertip to the beauty's mouth. She sat down on their bed, next to Michiru, quickly pulled off her clothes and changed into her comfy shorts and t-shirt. "I know, love, I'm sorry. I just… had some business to be settled. It took a bit longer than I expected."

"Ah, 'some business', I see. Something urgent it must have been…"

To the sandy blonde it was obvious that her beloved lady knew better, so she shrugged and, trying to sound as nonchalant as it was possible, asked, "Is Odango Atama staying the night with us or did she go home already?"

Michiru looked at her attentively; her deep sapphire eyes emanated tenderness… and concern. Haruka frowned inwardly. It was just a simple question, after all! Why couldn't Michi simply reply to it?

As if she heard the tomboy's thoughts, the sea goddess smiled to herself, fluffed the pillow she was lying on and pulled the cover up to wrap it around her more comfortably.

"Our princess is a too special guest to let her go home when she _finally_ came to visit her friends", she uttered finally. Her voice sounded soft, and Haruka understood clearly that, unlike her, the girls spent a wonderful evening together. That special gentleness and laziness in the aqua-haired angel's voice spoke volumes to the sandy blonde who suddenly felt familiar tingles of jealousy inside her. But jealousy of whom was the question. "Now, honey, don't you want to have some sleep? It's past two at night."

"Sleep? Hey, Michi, you're not saying that you and Koneko have already…" Okay, she really tried to find it out, even though to her it was obvious that Michiru was satisfied tonight.

"Yes, we have. Usagi-chan felt a little bit lonely", the sea goddess smiled again, softly and languorously. She stretched felinely, drawing Haruka's greedy eyes to her marvelous body. "Why is it so surprising for you, love? We've been waiting for you the whole evening. You're late. No sweets tonight."

"Sometimes you can be so cruel, Kaiou-san, do you know that?" The sandy blonde pouted in mock offence, although her teal eyes held a teasing expression and her lips trembled to hold back a grin.

Michiru smirked and grazed Haruka's cheek lovingly, her seductive spell dissipated at once when she showed her true affection.

"Oh my poor little girl. Sex means so much to you, doesn't it?"

"No, it's not that", Haruka kept pouting. ('_Oh really, isn't it?_') "It's just that I've been thinking about you two all day long, and now this… Fine, sleep if you want. I'll go to Odango Atama. Maybe she'll welcome me more warmly than my beloved goddess." She got up from the bed and walked to the door when Michiru's voice stopped her.

"She's asleep, Ruka. Don't wake her up."

Haruka met the suddenly serious look Michiru gave her and smiled with just a corner of her lips. Least of all she wanted to have Koneko awaken.

"I won't, Michi. I'll just go and check if she's… comfortable there. After all, it's been a while since she stayed the night in our place."

'_How smart… Of course after this Michi will never-ever guess your feelings for Odango Atama. Nice job, Tenou-sama._'

'_Just… shut up for today, would you?!_'

…

Haruka walked in the guest bedroom to find her princess sleeping peacefully there. Just as she hoped. Had her princess been awake, the tomboy would quickly have found an excuse to get out of the room right away. She came closer and looked at the cute face Usagi sported. '_She looks like an angel in her sleep…_' Tenderness flooded the heart of the wind senshi, and she noiselessly stepped closer. Then she sat down on the floor beside the bed and, pulling her knees to her chest and encircling them with her arms, stayed like that for a while, watching the golden blonde sleep. Simply watching. And smiling.

She did the same thing the other day. On a whim, she drove to Usagi's place and stayed there for a while, sitting in her car, looking at the princess's windows, thinking of her and smiling.

'_You're so pathetic…_'

She had been missing this little girl terribly the whole day, and yet… somehow Haruka knew it'd be better to stay away from her, even if for a while, until she decided what to do. But…

'_I want… just a small kiss. She won't wake up. I'll be careful. She won't even feel that, because… well, they say hair doesn't feel anything, right?_'

Haruka lifted herself a little from the floor, reached out and, closing her eyes and inhaling the familiar sweet scent of the princess, let her lips cautiously touch the top of Usagi's head. It was her mistake. Once she kissed the girl she missed it was very hard to stop, so her lips flew along the girl's visage, down to her neck, shoulders, moving to her fingers, showering her with the slightest airy kisses.

"Haruka-chan…?" Usagi mumbled sleepily all of a sudden.

"Hey, Koneko", Haruka whispered, shrinking back instantly. "Sorry to wake you up. I… I just came to… umm, check if you're alright here. I guess I better go back to my bedroom now. Michi's waiting." She got up quickly, immediately ready to leave, but Usagi caught her hand and moved aside a little, giving her some room on the bed.

'_Please stay with me, just a little longer…_'

The tomboy obeyed that unspoken request and carefully sat down next to the smaller blonde.

"I'm happy to see you, Haruka-chan", Usagi smiled sincerely as if she didn't notice the elder girl's hesitation. "Michiru-chan and I stayed up late, waiting for you but… Sorry, I couldn't help it, I was so tired by the end of the evening, and you weren't here yet, so…" Usagi's eyelids slowly covered her sleepy blue eyes.

Haruka caressed her hair enjoying the silky feeling of golden tresses. She prayed that the princess wouldn't notice that her fingers were shaking a little.

'_I miss touching you, Koneko._'

"It's okay. My fault that I couldn't make it back home sooner. What did you and Michi do today?" she asked the smaller girl, not really hoping she would answer since the latter was obviously in a sweet doze. She just wanted to spend a little bit more time with her princess.

"Well", Usagi rested her head on Haruka's lap, smiled and not opening her eyes began speaking slowly, "we ate the cake Michiru-chan made earlier, then we spent some time in the garden… then we took a bath together. It was so nice. Michiru-chan knows how to make it fun if you know what I mean."

"Oh yes I believe I'm familiar with that knack of hers…" against her will, Haruka's lips stretched into a mischievous wide grin at the pleasant memories of similar occasions.

"Well, then she dried and brushed my hair. It was so pleasant and so… umm…" the younger girl made a throaty sound making Haruka's heart miss a beat suddenly. "Then she helped me with my project, and I've been working on it while waiting for you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Koneko", Haruka whispered so quietly that only she could hear.

Usagi's murmur interrupted their silence once more.

"Haruka-chan, you know… I missed you. Really… missed you", the princess mumbled, clearly giving in to her sleep. Her golden-haired head nestled down on Haruka's lap more cozily, and the last thing the tomboy heard from the princess before the latter dozed off was barely audible "But you didn't even… kiss me then…"

"I know, Koneko…" the wind senshi whispered inaudibly, her lips smiling softly but her eyes gazing with melancholy. "I couldn't."

Haruka smiled with tenderness, watching how cozily Usagi occupied her thighs, the adorable quiet puffing of the princess was the only sound in the silent bedroom now.

The elder girl leaned back against the head of the bed and, closing her eyes, stifled her sigh.

'_It's so hard to stay away from you, princess… It's so much harder than I thought._'

…

A soft touch to her cheek made the wind senshi wake up and instantly flutter her eyes open.

"Umm?"

"Ruka…" Michiru's whisper came out of the darkness. "Don't sleep like that; your body will be sore tomorrow. Lay down comfortably."

"Umm, yes, you're right, Michi…" Haruka rubbed her eyes and sleepily smiled. "Thank you. Give me a minute to get up, okay? I don't want to wake Odango Atama. Well, not again, at least."

Michiru nodded understandingly and quietly left the bedroom.

Haruka's long fingers ran through the silky hair of the princess again, and a gentle smile lit up her face. Emitting a quiet groan, the wind senshi shifted and slowly moved to the edge of the bed, lifting the princess's head just a little before carefully laying it back on the pillow. The smaller blonde didn't even stir at her movements.

"Sweet dreams, Koneko." Haruka murmured, bending and placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead.

She wanted to stay with Usagi and sleep in her bed till the morning, holding the princess in her arms, but… she couldn't. So, with another stealthy glance at the peacefully sleeping golden-haired blonde and another furtive sigh, Haruka left the room and headed to the bedroom that she shared with Michiru.

…

Saturday morning came in its radiating glory, and Usagi woke up in the guest bedroom of her much loved seaside house with a smile. She stretched on her bed, basking in the quietness of the room and the softness of her bedclothes. The sun was shining brightly already, and the princess thought with a grin that she must have overslept a little – as usual – and probably should expect Haruka's appearance soon, always teasing and urging her to go jogging while it was still early enough.

The golden blonde harkened to the sounds trying to hear the usual murmur of light steps approaching her room. There was none. Only birds' singing, trees' rustling and waves' roaring filled the space of her silent bedroom.

Usagi waited a bit more, the sound of her noisy breathing seeming to become too loud. She rolled to her other side. She sighed. When did Haruka leave? She didn't notice it last night

"_Ah, cute kid, I missed you…_" She could almost hear Haruka's voice in reality. A soft smile reappeared on her lips as the girl recalled the sight of brightly shining teal eyes when Haruka was spinning her around, holding tight in her arms. The wind senshi was happy to see her, it was obvious!

Usagi's heart fluttered sweetly.

Then why…?

The golden blonde stayed in her bed a bit longer, tossing her cover sheet away and listening intensely… hoping … waiting…

Her smile wavered, fading just slightly.

"_It's a pity I can't stay right now… Michiru will keep you company while I'm gone._" Her mind seemed to go on, bringing up other lines from yesterday on its own will.

Usagi's heart fluttered painfully.

"_Take care of Michi._"

Like something cracked inside of her.

Time was passing, but no one came to wake the princess up.

In the distance, Usagi could hear Haruka speaking and laughing to something Michiru must have said, and no matter how much the smaller blonde loved the sound of Haruka's laughter, now it hurt her.

So, nothing really changed. The tomboy's caring and sweetness back there, in the park, were just in her imagination, indeed.

Maybe the elder girl's visit at night was just a trick of her imagination too. But even if it wasn't… '_So what if she came to visit me? It's pretty usual that she checks up if I'm okay in my bedroom. Haruka-chan didn't do anything special that could show that her feelings towards me have changed. Who am I trying to fool?_'

Usagi's smile vanished completely.

Sitting up straight in her bed, the moonlight princess reached out and picked her cell phone from the bedside table. Fiddling with it hesitantly for a minute, she finally dialed a familiar number and faked a smile.

"Good morning, honey…"

-----------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

_As some of you noticed, I broke my word about not involving other senshi into this story :) But the scene in the cafeй just itched to come out like that. Besides, I really could see that girlish chit-chat happening. So… it's there *grins* I hope you enjoyed it._

_And, just like in my first AN, I ask you kindly to not hate Haruka :) Hate me if you want (*shudders* no, better don't hate none of us :)) In this and the following chapters she might appear irritatingly unsure and maybe even not so fair to both Michiru and Usagi, but that's how I need it to be. It's life, after all, important decisions never are the simplest ones. And that's what I'm trying to show ;)_

_Thank you all for being so patient and kind! I hope you liked this chapter as well :)_

_Now that I'm back from my vacation I hope I'll have more time to write *wide dreamy grin*_

_Now it's time for the review replies *bright smile* Oh my, I really love doing this!_

_**Reader458**__ – *hugs* Aww, thank you, my dear! I'm so happy to hear you say that! Well, it's also thanks to your efforts, right? But it's nice of you anyway :) *bows* I'm happy you liked that camping scene… I felt so peaceful and good while writing it…Probably it leaked out into the story, too *grins* Hey, why didn't you say about such variant then? ;) I mean, it could be discussed. But to be true, I wanted those feelings to be deep inward yet quite subtle outward, so that only Haruka and Usagi themselves knew what they felt… and they'd read the same in the eyes of each other *melts* Ahem, okay, got carried away again, sorry :)) Thank you, my friend! For your help, for your work, for your support – thank you! I love you *hugs* And I'm waiting for the chapter 4 of your story *nag nag* :-ppp Please? ;))_

_**KinoAG **– *wide smile* I'm so happy you liked it! To me it was also a nice change. Writing angsty stuff makes me feel… umm, angsty *sheepish smile* Well, a bit sad, anyway. So I wanted that chapter to be happy one in case I can't update for a while (like it turned out, after all :)) Thank you very much for those lovely words! I'm really glad the end came out this way *melts* Your words reassure me it was nice :) *ponders* Hmm, you are right. Unfortunately, it always happens like that. And not that Mamoru or Haruka make Usagi choose… she also has to make her own choice (or… has she?). But then again, there's Michiru… in a word, no simple decisions. *laughs* No, please, I can't see the Outers getting along with Mamoru… not in bedroom, at least *yuck* You are also right about both of her lovers who want her to be happy. But things are never simple… especially when jealousy steps in ;) Anyway, I'm very grateful for your lovely review! I hope you liked this chapter as well, even though Haruka and Usagi are kinda apart again *innocent smile* Take care :)_

_**lostinhersong** – Oh dear, don't worry *chuckles* She isn't leaving Michiru… yet. As you could see from this chapter, at least ;) So *hugs* don't worry :) *tiny voice* and please, don't slap Haruka… I like her so much *sheepish smile* Thank you for your lovely praises, you make me feel so warm inside :) I loved your amusing review, Jenn! Thank you very much. And it was so flattering… *blushes* I mean, I love your own writing style, you know…And to know that you like mine that much was really, really flattering! P.S. It's amazing but I really still can't get enough of that song :) It gives me so much drive every time I hear it! And btw, what song was it that you used in your last chapter? The lyrics are beautiful! Take care, my friend!_

_**Unlove You **– *waves joyfully* Hey, Cyn! Hehe, can you believe it, I had to go through the same thing while I was on my vacation (well, the second half of it, at least)? *giggles* I don't know how you held out for such a long time but I barely stood 5 days without my comp ;)) Thank you for the permission, btw ;) I really like that line, and it was very kind of you to share *grins* If anything, it describes the essence of the story perfectly ;) Ah, so you still love other SM couples too? *blinks* I guess I took you wrong somehow :) I really thought that you switched to S/U pairing completely *sheepish smile* Well, anyway… I'm glad I was mistaken ;) *grins* Well, Usagi wasn't 'really' "phone sex" type… it was only Haruka's dream as you may see :)) But it's not clear at the beginning (just like I wanted it to be *beaming smile*), so it gives the whole scene a bit of… intrigue, I'd say. But if to look closer, it'd be evident at once because the mood of the that bit differs from the whole earlier background created by Haruka's thoughts :) However, you are right, and Usagi really changed during that threesome relationship; maybe not so drastically, though ;)) I have no idea what I would do if I had to write about 'mature' Usagi :) The Queen Neo-Serenity is not for me, I think. But we'll see… maybe I'll need to learn it too :) But you say it was still awkward? :)) Well… I hope it wasn't too awkward, at least ;) I wouldn't want to lose my title of a 'non-lemon writer' after all *giggles* So, more Haruka/Usagi interaction's at your service *bows* Probably you meant something different? But still… there's more to go that way *grins* I hope you enjoyed it anyway :) Thank you for your cool review! I liked it very much! Take care!_

_**batcat4eternity** – *chuckles* Wow, you're so emotional! It's cute! *giggles* Your review really made me smile, you know :)) You said it so perfectly! They really need each other in one or another way *bravo*! Well, as you may see, Haruka returned home that day alright :) So Michiru wasn't dumped… that time ;) And now, as you may see, there are some complications for Haruka and Usagi to get together, even though they want the same thing. Isn't it funny? *wry smile* Well, just wanted the story to sound a bit happier until I come back :) Thank you for your kind wishes, vacation was great indeed *happy smile* Thank you for really, really lovely words, they warmed my heart! *bows* Take care!_

_**Rhinoa Lunar **– Heeeey, Rhinoa! Hi!!! *beams* So happy to see you!! Oh and so happy to know that you still read this story :)) (no secret thoughts, I swear :)) I hope you'll get your WiFi connection soon, and will be able to enjoy reading as much as you want :) But to tell you truth… you know, it's so heartwarming to know that you even try to review my writing, although you'd probably prefer reading something else while you have time… umm, if I don't go ahead of me, of course *flies down to earth* :)) Anyway, it's really great to hear from you! And I'm so grateful to you for feeling the same way about Haruka as I see her! Yes, you're so right! She is quiet because… awww, sorry, I can't *swoons* Every time I think about her personality I find it so deep and unreadable. I try to show her personality in my story, the way I see it (and love it…*grins*)… that's why… THANK YOU for saying that you love it! It means so much to me! *grins* Ah, so you really can't tell yet? ;)) I thought it'd be obvious by now… but it's good if you still can't guess :) Honestly, your review is like… I don't know, I love it! *hugs* Thank you, Rhinoa! Take care, and I really hope to hear from you :)_

_**petiyaka** – Wow… to get such a high opinion from you it's an honor *wide happy smile* Seriously! I just keep in mind that you read the stories more or less critically, and getting this review from you was like a… I don't know, truly flattering! Thank you very much for such high appreciation! *bows* You're right, love triangles are very hard to deal with (*whispers* and hard to write about, too… but still it's great fun! *smirks*). Umm… can I tell you that I kind of miss your questions? *shuffles feet* Not that I mind you not asking, but… since my 'Another dream' your questions always helped my story (stories) become better, you know :) Oh well…I really just wanted to tell you that I'm grateful :)) Thank you for staying with me! Take care._

_**kymxx3 **– Hello! :) Awww, it was so cute of you to say all that! Honestly, you're better in writing reviews than you think, I appreciated it very much ;)) To be honest, it was very nice to get such a comment from you, and I enjoyed it greatly :) I'm happy to learn that you like this story so much, and that you've been reading it all this time. Well, here's another chapter, I hope you liked it as well :) I thank you kindly for your kind words, and I'm honored to find out that the story comes out the way I'd like it to *grins* I mean, I really wanted to explain motives and emotions carefully, to make it all understandable and believable! So, thank you for pointing this out *bows* You made me so happy! *wide smile* And seriously, you don't sound silly at all, trust me ;)) You sound really nice, thank you! Best wishes :)_

_**TruePrime **– *wide smile* Hi!!! I'm happy to see you :) Thank you, thank you *bows* It's a real joy to hear that you liked the chapter :) Well… umm, you know it was just Haruka's dream about Usagi seducing her, right? *sheepish smile* I think you figured as much, but in this chapter I made it more clear :) Oh, so you enjoyed the Michiru's personality there? Well, I must admit that you captured it really good *thumbs up* Thank you so much for being so perceptive! :) Indeed, Michiru knows/reads Haruka very well because she loves her that much, but… she's not omniscient and that's why sometimes Haruka's behavior baffles her. But yes, Michiru knows and percepts much more than everyone thinks/hopes *grins* I think so, at least ;)) And as you may see… Haruka and Usagi are not so back together. They missed each other really badly, and that's why that scene in the park took its place but there's no easy way to go for those two. Not yet, at least *smirks, shrugs* What can I say… I love a bit of drama before happy endings ;) And yes, you can see Mamoru's reaction in this chapter. As well as you'll see a bit more of it in the next chapter. That guy isn't that simple too, even though I don't give him much depth. He's not stupid :) Well, thank you very much for your lovely review, it was incredibly nice to see you again! I hope you enjoy this story so far :) Take care!_

_**Kuramo **– *waves happily* Hi, Kuramo! It's really nice to hear from you again *smirks* No worries, I understand that life often carries away. I hope it's gotten better for you by now? And I'm sure your girlfriend just loves you very much, hence, needs whole of you around ;) Well… you did say something already, and ha, you did imprint yourself on the story, gomen *grins shamelessly* But I think (I hope) the story got only better from that, so… thank you *bows* I'm so happy you like this fic so much, awww!! *shines* It really means a lot to me to know it! Well… as you may see, 'they' are not so together…at least, yet. As for the 'idiot boy of hers'… Hmm, I'm still thinking if I should have her tell him… I used to take Mamoru as a quite smart guy, so probably he'll guess. But, wait, I have a nice idea now! Thank you *grins* I'll think of it. And hey, being emotional is great! I like it, at least ;)) And here I am, updating the story and hoping that you enjoyed this chapter as well *bows, smiles* I also thank you for your wonderful reviews, kindest words and messages. You make me so happy :) Take care!_

_**Nightfall5029** – Aww *bright smile* Thank you so much! What a devotion to the reading :) I can't even say how flattered your words made me feel! Thank you! I'm truly happy that you liked this story that much *wide smile* It's really unexpected because as you said you never read anything of Haruka/Usagi pairing… and *shuffles feet* somehow your words made me feel special. I mean, it was my story that you chose to read first… it's so… heartwarming :) I'd be sad if my bad writing made you turn your back to the pairing, so I'm happy that it didn't. Thank you very much for all your kind and wonderful words! *flushes* Ah, Mamoru… only few people like him, I guess :) And in this chapter he's not so likable, I guess. What can I say… he's not the lead here, it's a fact :) But he has a bit of his won history here, some background, and he… well, he really loves his girlfriend *grins* Too bad that now she needs someone else, ne? ;)) Okay, the story's evolving and pretty soon you'll see what I have for Michiru. Umm… just don't kill me, okay? *grins* I'm not sure that my idea for her will be so appreciated, but… heh, that's the whole story, so… :) Anyway, thank you once more; I'm really happy you liked it so much. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the rest of the story :) Best regards :)_

_**Lord James Ares** – *laughed mirthfully* Oh, thank you! I had so much fun writing that scene, about Usagi seducing Haruka over the phone! It still amuses me a lot. And yes, yes, exactly! I also imagined that Haruka would lose control over her car for a while because of Usagi's unpredictable behavior. Well, poor girl, it was only a dream, after all, but still… *chuckles* Yes, it's still funny. Aww, how nice of you! I'm happy that you liked the camping 'piece'… To tell you truth, I love that atmosphere of their friendship mixed with all that lover-ship, it makes things much more interesting. Besides, I truly missed writing their 'happy times together' because now the main focus drifts from 'threesome' to 'couples' (and it's no wonder since the story drifts to its end too :)) And as for what you said about Haruka and Usagi… well, looks like it doesn't happen so fast and so easily. Haruka acts on her whims now, but it'll take a lot for her to make a firm decision about what to do next. Hopefully, you'll be there to see how things will pan out *grins* Thank you once more for staying with my story so far and I'm very grateful to you for your wonderful reviews! Take care._

_**xobbyluffxo **– Aww, thank you so much!! And more you get :)) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for your kind review :))_

_Thank you all for kind encouraging words and thank you for staying with me :) See you later!_

_Best wishes,_

_Nury_


	17. Chapter 17: Mislead and Misunderstand2

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

_**Chapter 17. Misleading And Misunderstanding – Part 2**_

Usagi screwed up her eyes tight and let out a smile when a sun beam playfully stroked her face, peeking through the light curtains of the kitchen. The aqua-haired hostess smiled kindly at the princess and put a glass of juice and a plate with breakfast in front of the girl before walking back to the counter to take another set for herself.

A comfortable silence enwrapped them for a moment before Michiru noticed Usagi's hesitation and gestured at the girl to begin eating, picking up her own utensils as well.

"Umm… it's a bit strange that we start without Haruka-chan… Is she alright?" The golden blonde muttered, drawing patterns with her fork on her food. Looking up, she met marine-blue eyes full of mirth and smiled at the elder girl somewhat sheepishly.

"Haruka is going to be a little late, sweetie." Michiru's voice sounded unusually amused and a bit mysterious, and the princess's heart wavered as she imagined the reasons of the elder girl's frolic.

'_Looks like Haruka-chan's got a __very good__ reason for being late if she didn't even bother to come and see me in the morning…_'

Usagi knew she had no right to be jealous.

She had NO right to be jealous.

The golden-haired blonde mentally repeated that statement once again.

And once more.

'_Right. Too bad, though… it still doesn't help one bit._'

It was stupid, and it frustrated the poor girl even more.

"Ah, Odango Atama! Here you are!" the joyful voice denoted the wind senshi's appearance in the kitchen. "Found you finally!"

"Huh?" The girl's heart nearly leapt out of her chest, all the mixed emotions stirring up inside her at once.

Haruka was her usual friendly and teasing self, and Usagi was somewhat taken aback by it. Was she mistaken this morning, and the tomboy didn't really ignore her?

Of course the elder blonde didn't come to wake her up, so what? Maybe she really had her reasons. Maybe she quit jogging in the mornings. After all, Usagi hasn't been here for a while. Maybe their habits had changed by now.

The smaller blonde mentally cursed her sensitivity. Falling in love with somebody always made her jump to conclusions too fast. Jump to… awfully wrong conclusions.

Usagi let out an awkward greeting smile. What did Haruka want from her now?

"I went to your bedroom to wake you up, so that we could go jogging but you weren't there", the sandy blonde said with a chuckle. "And look at this, I find you already having breakfast with Michi and that alone tells me clearly that we're not jogging today", Haruka ruffled Usagi's hair, kissed Michiru lightly on the lips and took her seat at the table. "Why didn't you wait for me, you two?" Her teal eyes, sparkling with mischief and joy, were directed to Usagi, making the latter's heart beat even faster.

"You… you were in my bedroom?" The princess managed at last.

The tomboy blinked, taken aback by the weakness in the smaller blonde's voice, and reaching out she poked Usagi's nose slightly.

"Why, don't round those blue eyes of yours at me in such surprise! Don't I usually wake you up, Koneko?"

"You do…" the golden blonde nodded slowly, "it's just that… I thought… I waited… so… you just came later than usual… I guess."

Hearing that incoherent mumbling, Haruka grinned broadly and made the big eyes at the blonde sitting across her.

"I overslept, Odango Atama! Can you believe it? Me!!! It's probably the first time in my adult life that I overslept!"

"You should have come back home earlier yesterday, love. You went to bed too late last night." Michiru chided softly, placing a plate with food in front of the sandy blonde and fleetingly kissing the top of her head.

The handsome wind senshi nodded rapidly and took a gulp of her juice.

"I blame Odango Atama!" she announced all of a sudden, earning an astonished look from Usagi. "Yes, you, princess. After all, it's one of your bad habits that keep rubbing off on me even when you're not here."

"Ah… that? I have nothing to do with your late homecoming, though, Haruka-chan." The princess shrugged innocently and barely suppressed her giggle. Finally the whole atmosphere in the kitchen felt light, with the same old teasing and bantering that she loved so much.

The oppressive emotions from yesterday and this morning were gone, erased by the tomboy's charming and easygoing attitude. Usagi felt like she was being brought to life again.

"Hmm… maybe you have, maybe not." Haruka shrugged noncommittally and pulled the plate with her meal closer, gratefully smiling at Michi and tenderly squeezing her fingers for a moment.

Still not touching her food, the wind senshi looked at Usagi more attentively all of a sudden.

"Say, Odango Atama, what's with this outfit? You're all dressed up and it's only morning. Are we going out that early today?" She glanced at Michiru but her aqua-haired lover only looked away. The same reaction she was given by Usagi. Haruka narrowed her eyes and put down her utensils. "Okay… what is it? What are you two hiding? Michi? Odango Atama? Tell me right now."

Usagi looked unsurely at the sea goddess before turning her gaze back to the concerned emeralds. Her blue eyes looked somewhat guilty.

"Well… I'm dressed like that because… I'm going home soon, Haruka-chan."

Haruka frowned a little and sported a cute childish pout, making both of her girls smile involuntarily at her antics.

"Hmm… why so soon, Odango Atama? Is it like you've got a whole to-do list that you need to run through today? I thought we could spend at least half of Saturday all together."

"I wish we could, Haruka-chan…"

Seeing the still quite guilty expression on the face of the moonlight princess, the sandy blonde gave her a nod of acceptance and winked at the smaller girl.

"Well… okay, let me grab something to bite, and I'll give you a ride, Koneko. We didn't get much time to talk yesterday, so we've got a lot to catch up with in the car, right?"

Seeing this handsome face, all smiling now, Usagi felt a knot inside of her stomach. How… how does she tell Haruka now?

Damn it, she was just too sensitive to make such a hasty decision as to call Mamoru and ask him to take her home in the early morning! She jumped to the worst conclusions and she… she was just awfully jealous… She messed up really, really bad.

Was she all that or wasn't, it didn't matter anymore because… she did call her boyfriend already. And he was on his way to pick her up. To take her away from Haruka… Usagi's heart lurched painfully. Why was she so stupid? Why couldn't she simply go and greet Haruka herself first? Why couldn't she simply ask the wind senshi what was wrong… if there was anything wrong at all? The princess wanted to smack herself. She had ruined the day that she could spend with Haruka and Michiru, and she did it herself. '_Congratulations, Usa. Splendid job._'

"No, no, don't worry, it's fine. There's no need to hurry. Mamo-chan will pick me up. He's on the way here already."

The tomboy froze for a second, then she slowly put her elbows on the table and, resting her chin on her hands, questioningly looked at the smaller blonde.

"Mamoru-san?" The thin sandy brows went up in surprise. "Wait, Odango Atama, why is it suddenly him to pick you up? What happened?" The questions slipped out of her mouth unexpectedly demanding, earning her a momentary questioning glance from Michiru. Haruka didn't even notice it. Neither did Usagi. Their eyes were locked, teals boring into blues, like they held a silent conversation on another level.

'_So, you two get along just fine, indeed, huh? It was MY privilege to take you home, and you know it perfectly well! Why did you need to change it, Odango Atama? Damn it, you're taking away even that little time that we used to spend together alone! I really should've known better…_'

"Well… Mamo-chan's been courting me kindly lately, so… I think it's that. Moreover, we didn't want to bother you with driving me all around." Even to Usagi these words sounded lame.

"Okay, neat. Now tell me the truth." Of course, Haruka heard it too.

'_He got jealous and insisted on driving me everywhere himself, and there was little I could do about it. Maybe I give away my feelings about you too much._'

"He… but it IS the truth." Somehow Usagi couldn't bring herself to say it aloud. Before, she'd simply make it sound as a joke, and three of them would laugh if off good-naturedly. But not now, not anymore.

"But… come on, Odango Atama, it's not that!" the sandy blonde protested, shaking her head. "Tell me the truth! What did Mamoru-san tell you? Was it his idea to take you back home so early today?"

Before the golden blonde had a chance to say anything, Michiru had already put her hand on Haruka's cheek, calming the tomboy down.

"Ruka, maybe Usagi-chan has her reasons…"

The sandy blonde refused to meet her lover's eyes.

Instead she picked up her tableware and muttered with a nonchalant shrug, "Yeah, right. Okay, let it be Mamoru-san. After all, it's his duty as a lover I guess. So it's… natural." The wind senshi poked at her food disinterestedly and suddenly said, "Ah, indeed, it's even better, because I should go to my training soon. You two almost made me forget about it. Heh, looks like it's just not my day", she chuckled uneasily, getting up from her seat. "Thank you, Michi, the breakfast was very good. I'll go change."

"You haven't eaten anything, Ruka." The sea goddess chided gently, catching her sandy-haired lover by her hand.

Haruka bent and, smiling, kissed Michiru on the lips. "It's okay, Michi, I wasn't hungry. I love you, angel. Have a nice day, Usagi-chan." Her eyes merely slid over the hunched form of the smaller blonde before the tomboy strode out of the kitchen and rushed upstairs.

'_So… it's 'Usagi-chan' for you now… huh?_' Usagi thought that Haruka couldn't have piqued her more subtly even if she tried. That name… like they were not more than only friends again. Just another name she picked… and it felt like a whole chasm grew between them all of a sudden.

Maybe she still could call to Mamoru and cancel everything? To ask him to come for her later? But… Haruka got angry already. Besides, she had to go to her training anyway, so it was just… useless.

And as an answer to her thoughts her cell-phone rang, announcing the arrival of her boyfriend.

"Mamoru-san is really quick…" Michiru said softly, taking a glance at the caller's id.

The golden blonde looked at the beautiful elder girl and nodded with a small smile. Then her gaze flittered to where the sandy blonde disappeared just a few moments ago, longing and confusion filling up her blue eyes.

"I… I don't understand, Michiru-chan. I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Usagi stumbled over her words, not sure of what exactly she wanted to say.

The sea goddess sympathetically smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"Haruka will be fine, don't worry, sweetie. I'll take care of it. She's just been under a lot of stress lately. All those trial races and the numerous trainings… she's irritated and sensitive because of that, so don't worry. She didn't mean to offend you, I'm sure."

"Thank you…" the smaller girl's whisper was barely audible. "I'm really sorry. I'd better go now."

Usagi forced a smile with her eyes downcast and got up from her chair, trying to swallow a suddenly grown lump in her throat. She expected so much from this visit… yet got so little. Her jealousy got the best of her and ruined everything.

…

"_Just as I told you, Mamo-chan, there was no need to worry about Haruka-san's presence. She's very busy with her training for the coming race, so I barely saw her at home. But Michiru-san was very helpful. She ever fed me with that wonderful cake she made! It was so yummy! I'll make it for you someday… And she also helped with writing my project… It's amazing how much Michiru-san knows! The Outers are so smart and kind to me! Michiru-san is always so patient while explaining to me all those things that I don't understand…_" Usagi's cheerful and carefree chatter made Mamoru relax and smile at her usual babbly antics, driving both of them home.

But the princess knew how much bitterness her words enclosed for real.

'_She's just too busy… And too stubborn! And me… I'm just a fool!_'

…

"_Okay, Ruka, what was it there downstairs? That outburst… it was so unlike you._" The aqua-haired girl found her lover sitting on the bed, her hands thoughtlessly crumpling and stretching a poor pair of socks. Hearing her voice the taller girl threw the socks away and turned around.

"_Yeah… I guess I overreacted a bit. Just a lack of sleep, Michi. Sorry for the tumult._" The sandy blonde hugged her lover, as the latter came closer to the bed, and buried her face in Michiru's stomach for a moment before looking up and grinning at her. "_Wanna go and spend the day with me on the beach?_"

The sea goddess ran her hands through the silky blonde strands and teasingly smiled.

"_Weren't you about to go to your training now, honey?_"

Haruka weakly pressed her forehead to Michiru's stomach and slightly shook her head. "_I can skip it today, it's not a big deal. So if you want to go to the ocean, I'll gladly take us there. I just want to… be with you, Michi._"

* * *

Days were passing by. As if she was trying to make up leeway, Usagi came over to visit the Outers now and then, not only on weekends but also a few times in the middle of the week, after her classes. But even doing so, she never seemed to catch Haruka being free enough to get her to spend a bit of time together.

Michiru couldn't understand her Ruka again. Even though the sandy blonde was acting friendly and joyful around Usagi-chan, it was obvious – at least, for the sea goddess – that she spent way less time with the princess. Haruka seemed to be the same teaser with her words, but she touched the younger girl much more rarely, and she was holding back a lot, evading the passes both Usagi and Michiru made on her every now and then.

Michiru could barely stand that longing sad gaze that the golden blonde was giving the wind senshi when the latter hugged the girl briefly before going away again and again. Her training for the coming race might have taken a lot of time recently, but Michiru knew for sure that it wasn't the case. Haruka obviously tried to distance herself from the princess… and the ocean senshi couldn't find a reason for it. Still remembering how much her handsome lover had missed their little Usagi-chan when she didn't show up in their beach house for a few weeks, Michiru found it strange that, when their younger lover finally came back, Haruka didn't seem to become any happier. It was very strange.

The wind senshi hardly stayed in Usagi's company alone, and – as far as Michiru could notice – didn't overstep their friendly relationship. Not only had she stopped kissing the golden blonde like a lover (let alone having sex with her) since the day when Usagi came back to their house, but she also avoided any situations that could lead to it. A brief peck on the younger girl's lips was the farthest Haruka went lately.

When Michiru asked her what all that was about, Haruka simply shrugged and explained that she believed that it would be better for everyone if they remained on somewhat friendly terms, because it was clear that Usagi cared about Mamoru a lot, and she, Haruka, just didn't want to be in their way. When Michiru pointed out that Usagi-chan didn't stop sleeping with her at least, the tomboy only shrugged and said that she didn't feel much desire lately. But of course if was a blatant lie because Haruka had always been sexually active. Although, come to think of it, indeed their heated night encounters reduced lately because the racer often felt exhausted. Her training was taking its toll on her, and it wasn't something unexpected. They experienced it once in a while, every time when it came to Haruka's will to win in the coming races, so Michiru knew she had just to wait. She hoped it was that case where waiting could help to make things right.

…

One Friday the classes were canceled, and Usagi sent a message to both Haruka and Michiru, notifying them about her early arrival to the beach house that day. But when the princess finally made it to her lovers', the wind senshi wasn't there at all. Michiru told the golden blonde something about an urgent call that Haruka received, and the girl nodded understandingly, her heart aching more, as it had done with every passing visit she made.

So there were only two of them to spend the day together… again.

'_I shouldn't have come at all. Haruka-chan is obviously strained by my presence, so… what's the point? We should probably just go back to being friends and fellow senshi again… no more private visits to this lovely house. We can meet in the arcade or somewhere else where… she would feel comfortable around me. After all, she resembles the old, happy Haruka-chan I love when there are other people around. And I want to see her so badly that I would even agree to just be her friend… if it helps. Besides, it will be for the better… Mamo-chan wouldn't have to worry and be jealous anymore._'

A nostalgic feeling about their first meeting in the arcade overflowed Usagi's heart, making her breath hitch for a second. It happened only several months ago, and Haruka was so sweet, so easygoing and seductive back then… Usagi swallowed a lump in her throat, her head hanging down over the textbooks related to her final project. Michiru was near at the table, reading the extra materials and making notes that the blonde could use later. The room was silent, only the sound of waves crashing against the shore was coming from afar; and the princess dove into her grave thoughts again.

'_What happened? Why do you avoid me? Was it something I did wrong? Did I offend you by my silence? What was it that made you turn your back on me?_'

Things changed so quickly. Starting as friends and then lovers, she ended up needing Haruka more than anyone else. Only that the wind senshi didn't seem to need her that much anymore.

Excusing herself for a moment, Usagi left Michiru and went upstairs. She went to her bedroom and sat down on the bed, absent-mindedly touching the cool material of the cover and remembering all those sweet times she spent here with Michiru and Haruka. These walls witnessed so much happiness, so much playfulness, teasing, passion and sex… if only she could turn back time, she would try to etch every single look, every little gesture Haruka made, she would relish and keep in her heart every tiny kiss Haruka gave her, every touch, every stroke – everything. If only she knew it wasn't going to last long…

'_Haruka…_'

Usagi's gaze fell on her nightwear making her lips curve in a weak helpless smile.

It was the sleepwear that Haruka bought specially for her not long ago, along with beautiful lingerie for Michiru.

…

"_You know, Koneko, I'm getting tired that you always take my most favorite t-shirts to sleep in. They come back all rumpled after you… Can't you sleep calmly, without rolling around?_"The sandy blonde's face shone with a huge teasing grin as Usagi looked in utter surprise at a cute shopping bag standing on the bed between them. Haruka smiled and moved the bag closer to the golden blonde. "_Here, open it… this is for you._"

It was the softest, the thinnest, the coziest, and the loveliest sleepwear Usagi ever could imagine. Once she tried it on she didn't want to take it off.

"_It must have cost you a fortune…_" The golden blonde whispered in awe, looking at herself in the mirror and stroking the gentleness of the material. In a second she saw Haruka roll her eyes in mock annoyance and get up from the bed.

"_Do you like it?_" A familiar low husky voice warmed her neck along with the strong arms that wrapped around her waist from behind.

Usagi blushed softly and looked up to meet the shining of the caring teal eyes in the mirror.

"_It's the best thing I ever had…_" she replied quietly, covering Haruka's hands with hers. The wind senshi nuzzled her shoulder.

"_Good. It's all that matters._"

"_Thank you, Haruka-chan…_" Usagi turned around to kiss her generous lover, and their kiss was long and sweet, neither of them wanting to break it.

Of course Haruka never told her how long she had been searching for that set, how many nightgowns, pajamas and undershirts of all kinds the sandy blonde went over before she found this one. Haruka never told her how important it was for her that Usagi really liked what the elder blonde picked for her.

Of course the reason why the tomboy decided to go and buy sleepwear for the princess was absolutely different. What Haruka never told Usagi was that she loved it when the smaller blonde borrowed her things to wear, and that sometimes when she was away, Haruka took those clothes and nuzzled them, smiling at the familiar sweet scent encompassing her.

The truth was that the sandy blonde actually wanted to give Usagi something… something personal, intimate; something that would remind the princess of her even when she wasn't around.

…

Usagi buried her face into the soft fabric, the memory of that tender thankful kiss burning in her mind.

'_Haruka…_'

A memory of the tomboy's sparkling teal eyes came to her mind, making the girl's heart squeeze painfully. Those precious emeralds were so evasive lately… Usagi missed the bright, open and sincere look Haruka used to give her in the past.

And her voice… her laughter… When did she hear Haruka laugh last time? It happened too rarely these days. A lump formed in her throat again as it did every time lately, when she thought of the handsome tomboy.

'_Haruka…_'

Staying in the bedroom any longer hurt her. Staying in the beach house that she used to love wholeheartedly hurt her as well all of a sudden. Her paradise on earth didn't seem to be that anymore. Not when Haruka wasn't a part of it.

…

The handsome racer was heading home earlier than she had planned at first. The eager longing made her wrap the planned actions up and hurry headlong to the beach house. On her way the sandy blonde tried to build up her resolution to spend the whole evening in Usagi's company without holding back too much. Haruka didn't want to admit it but her whole body missed to touch and hold the golden blonde.

'_She shouldn't be asleep yet and we can at least watch TV or read some books… yes, well, manga in her case… or work on her project together; I'm sure I'm capable of helping her with that… At least, I'll be holding her in my arms for a while… smelling her hair, teasing her… making her smile and laugh… I've missed you, Koneko!_'

…

Haruka drove to the gates and hit the brakes abruptly. A posh black car captured her attention immediately. A part of her, that was a racer, admired this car every time she happened to see it. A part of her, that was Usagi's lover, loathed it with every fiber of her soul.

"Well, well, well, and the prince is here…" She murmured to herself, turning off the lights, stopping the engine and quietly stepping out of the car. '_And my princess should be too, then. Very good. Thanks for the delivery, Mamoru-san, bye-bye._'

Of course there was no chance that her arrival could remain unnoticed but all the same she didn't want to give away her presence too soon.

It was strange that he was here but maybe Mamoru had just driven Usagi here, so there was no need to make him nervous and suspicious, showing up at home now. That was what she told herself… But the truth was that the sandy blonde didn't want to pretend being polite and friendly while watching how possessively the prince held the golden blonde of her dreams. And how sweetly Usagi accepted his touches or – heaven forbid! – kisses… Haruka growled inwardly. Damn it, alright, she didn't want to see him touching Odango Atama at all!

It was enough that once in a while her mind would show her quite colorful pictures of Mamoru and Usagi being pretty intimate with each other, thank you.

'_Here we go again…_' the wind senshi thought with a bitter humor. Time and time again she had to remind herself that Tsukino Usagi's love belonged not to Tenou Haruka but to Chiba Mamoru, simple as that.

'_I wonder if it works someday. So much persuasion, so little result so far._' This time the tomboy masochistically relished the bitterness of her own conclusion.

Haruka leaned at the side of her car coolly and stood there silently waiting, the tall bushes hiding her figure perfectly.

Soon the door of the house fluttered open, and in the lit up rectangle of the doorframe Haruka clearly saw Michiru waving… goodbye to Usagi who was…

'_Leaving? So early?!_' Haruka frowned deeply. '_Why? Aren't you staying the night with us? Get back in the house, Odango Atama! Now!_'

The sandy blonde motioned to leave her hiding spot and go talk to the smaller girl, to hug her, to look into her eyes and see her smile at least. Even though she could suppress her urges to kiss and make love to the princess, Haruka still longed to touch and hold her as much as she could without giving away too much of the fierce feelings storming inside her lately. But before she made the first step, another shadow separated from the bushes that grew closer to the house, and the tall black-haired prince took the smiling golden blonde in his arms.

"Mamo-chan?" Haruka could clearly hear surprise in the princess's voice.

She frowned slightly, trying her best to not look their way but her eyes were glued to the couple in spite of herself. And it didn't help one bit that her hearing was too keen to not hear the sounds they made.

"Usako, sweetheart… I love you so much, my girl…" Mamoru mumbled, showering his girlfriend's neck and face with hot kisses, making her moan slightly. He squeezed the lithe figure tightly in his arms and pressed his girlfriend closer and closer to his body, swaying her slightly in a very sensual way and his arms roaming just about everywhere.

'_Oh sure, go ahead and have sex right in front of my house! Pay me no mind. The lawn on the right is more comfortable by the way_', Haruka thought angrily, her blood boiling in her veins, her jaw and fists clenching tight. It was like one of her recent nightmares came to life right before her eyes. '_And you… you, Koneko… of all people!_'

Just as unexpectedly as he started that little 'session', Mamoru let Usagi go. He stroked her hair, gave another kiss on her lips and, embracing her shoulders, led the princess to the car.

Haruka still could hear Usagi asking him what it was about just now. The way her voice sounded, so breathy and, Haruka hated to admit it, so aroused… made the wind senshi leave her refuge and step on the lit up driveway.

…

He knew she was standing there before. He kissed Usagi on purpose to reassert his right to possess her. Haruka understood it as soon as she met his guarded and slightly triumphant look.

Realization that this little scene was mostly a show for her made the tomboy feel relieved a bit. But not for long, since the sight of two bodies swaying and kissing was etched in her mind, infuriating her more than she was ready to admit. Lifting her chin up higher, Haruka put on that arrogant sexy half-grin that usually brought the girls to her feet and felt that she could fool the world if she needed to.

Politely yet curtly the sandy blonde nodded to Mamoru, showing that she acknowledged his presence – pretending that she didn't care one bit about what she witnessed earlier – and walked towards the house, reminding herself again and again that she shouldn't run, no matter how bad her body asked for it.

She would never give him the pleasure to see her run in defeat. Not now. Not in front of him. Never.

…

Usagi was in the car when something inside her made her turn her head and look out of the window. She saw Haruka striding to the house, gracefully… yet rather quickly. Knowing the wind senshi well enough by now, the golden blonde could easily tell that she was angry or stressed; that smug smile plastered across Haruka's face didn't fool her even one second.

Probably it was because that when you love someone, you see deeper than what they show to the outside world. Just because you watch them with your heart.

'_Worried, occupied with your thoughts, rushing past me… Sadly, I'm getting used to it. You didn't even walk closer to say hi. There's no chance you couldn't see Mamo-chan's car… Even if you saw us a few moments ago… you could simply say hi but… you didn't come over… didn't even cast a glance on me… Do I mean so little to you?_' Usagi's lips trembled softly, and the girl bit her lower lip trying to make herself believe that it wasn't a big deal. Probably, Haruka had her reasons. Again. Thinking of the possible reasons for such behavior of the wind senshi, Usagi was desperately trying to ignore the only possible truth that could explain everything… that the elder blonde simply didn't want to have her around anymore.

After all, the Outers really helped her to get Mamoru back… wasn't it the main reason why she agreed to their relationship in the first place? Their end of the bargain was fulfilled impeccably. Maybe it was time for her to thank them and quit it after all. What else did she hope to get from her beautiful lovers? More love? Oh please, seriously?

'_I just… I only wanted to be with you… Haruka-chan…_' Usagi thought helplessly. '_Just to see you, to touch you, to kiss you… at least, just once in a week. Is it too much to ask? It's not like I wanted to steal you from Michiru-chan… I simply need you like I need the air, why can't you see it? Although, I probably should accept that you're never going to love me more than a friend and casual lover… But it's okay, I can be content with what you give me. Only that you don't give me much lately, not at all. Not even what you've given me before… I miss all that. Why can't we at least go back to what we had, if there is nothing more for us? I need your eyes, your smile, your voice… I need __**you**__ back! Take me back finally, I beg of you!_' Trying to blink away her sudden tears, the smaller girl abruptly turned her head away from the window, and it was exactly the very moment when Haruka decided to take a stealthy glance at the golden-haired head in the front seat.

'_And now she's avoiding me… great… Isn't it what I wanted?_' Seeing how hastily the princess turned her head away, refusing even to meet her look, to give her a tiny encouraging smile that, and Haruka knew it, would easily dissolve all the anger and jealousy that were eating her now, the wind senshi smiled even wider and mockingly bowed her head in acceptance, just slightly. Just to disguise the hurt that whipped her heart out of the blue.

She was the wind senshi, after all. The strongest, the most powerful senshi. She could stand that. She could stand _everything_. Or that was what she had always thought.

Haruka walked in the house and calmly – too calmly – closed the door behind her.

* * *

This night she made love to Michiru. Made love harshly, aggressively, almost angrily, trying to lose herself in the sensations that her lover was providing so generously. Unconsciously Haruka tried to prove something, to claim someone who wasn't hers.

Squeezing the aqua-haired angel in her arms, gasping for air to calm down her breathing, Haruka smiled meeting Michiru's attentive yet warm blue eyes for a moment.

"I love you, Haruka…" The sea goddess breathed out into the blonde's neck. "Your wild side is back now, after a while?"

The tomboy shrugged slightly and kissed the top of her lover's head.

"Just a long day, love. Did I hurt you by chance? I'm sorry if I was too… wild."

"It's okay, I love it, you know that…" Michiru almost purred, making the blonde chuckle inwardly. She definitely loved that lazy satisfied sound coming out of her aqua-haired lover's throat. A sound that spoke about her deep satisfaction… yes, Haruka definitely loved it.

…

It was much later in the night when her tossing and turning seemed to wake Michiru up.

"What's wrong, honey?" The sea goddess's voice was deep and concerned. She rubbed Haruka's tummy sleepily.

"Nothing. Everything's alright, love. Just can't sleep." The blonde replied in a whisper, shifting in bed so that Michiru could snuggle down even closer.

'_Not that I didn't try._'

"Something's on your mind?" The aqua-haired head nestled down on the broad shoulder of her lover and sighed with contentment.

"Hmm… hard to tell. I'd say, nothing in particular." Haruka replied noncommittally.

'_Well, besides the sight of Koneko and Mamoru-san making out in front of our house, nothing serious._'

"Looks like this coming race is getting on your nerves more than usual, Ruka", Michiru said gently. After a short pause she added thoughtfully, "Is it why you avoid _her_?"

"Eh?! Oh, it's not like that, Michi." Of course the tomboy didn't even try to pretend that she didn't understand who they were talking about.

'_It really ISN'T._'

"Isn't it really? Usagi-chan misses you badly."

"I know."

'_I miss her even more._'

"And…?"

"It'd be better if things stay like this, believe me. I mean, I can't spend much time with Odango Atama now. I barely find time for you, Michi! I think she'll just have to wait… for a while."

'_I wish I myself believed what I'm saying._'

"For how long exactly?" even if Michiru didn't believe her, she still needed to ask.

"I don't know."

'_At least here I'm completely honest. _'

"Don't you feel sorry for her?" The aqua-haired girl's voice came out sad and quiet, getting right to her lover's heart.

'_Don't torture me, Michi._'

Haruka didn't respond to that; darkness disguised the anguished look of her eyes perfectly. She glanced away, then pulled the cover up and tucked Michiru in caringly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"We should sleep, Michi. It's getting very late."

"Oh well… if you say so… But I think you're making a big mistake, Ruka. Either tell her you quit or go back to being her lover, but don't torture her with this delusive caring. She needs your company! No matter how hard I try, I can't take your place in her heart. She needs you, Haruka, your former relationship. Do you think it's easy to watch how much she hopes to see you every visit she makes? And then watch how her hope dies every time you hug her briefly, pull away and say bye before leaving for another non-existent meeting?! What's the point of all this, Haruka? What are you trying to do?"

Haruka pursed her lips before replying.

"I'm only trying to fulfill our end of the bargain. Odango Atama wanted to get her boyfriend back. To me it looks like things are fine by now between them, so… I just try my best to not interfere their relations." For some reason it was hard for her to say those simple words.

"Ahh, I see… and since when do you care that much about Mamoru-san?" Michiru's voice was almost stern, taking the blonde aback.

"I don't care about him!" The wind senshi protested eagerly. "I just don't want Odango Atama to be in pain like the last time when she had to stay away from us to save her relationship!"

Haruka didn't realize it but she raised her voice a little, making the aqua-haired girl's eyes sadden.

"And do you really think that what you do… doesn't hurt her in a way far worse?" Michiru asked quietly.

'_Damn it, how on earth did we end up talking about __her__ again?! Like it's not enough that I can't get her out of my mind!_'

Haruka groaned tiredly and tousled her short strands in frustration.

"She might need me sometime, Michiru", the blonde explained patiently. "I still can be a good friend to her. Right now I just watch them to make sure they will be fine on their own. Then we'll have to leave them alone… I guess."

"Then tell her that you're only a friend, Ruka! Talk to her about your decision!!! I can't bear that look she gives you. You hurt her, can't you see that?!"

Haruka remained silent and the sound of her quick angry breathing was all Michiru could hear for a short while.

"And what about yourself?" The sandy blonde asked finally, her voice coming out enlaced with half-mocking, half-bitterness.

"What about me? I love our princess. I love her as a friend and lover. I'm not going to give her up as long as she comes here of her own free will. I don't mislead her, giving her a cold shoulder instead of enjoying her company which is exactly what you do. I don't push her away when she looks at me with those happy bright eyes. And I don't make up lame excuses for leaving when she comes to see me. I don't know what's on your mind, Haruka, I can't understand what you're doing lately, but whatever it is… please, be true. Stop misleading Usagi-chan pretending that you don't notice her feelings and don't care much. Because I know… you do." Michiru paused before adding quietly, "There's no need to stay away, Ruka. Not when what you really want is to be closer. It's just not fair… and it doesn't suit you."

'_You have no idea what you're talking about, Michi… I don't want to hurt you, in the first place, don't you know? I don't know what I should do! I still need some time to think about it…_'

Haruka smiled wryly, thanking the darkness for hiding her facial expression. There was no point in continuing this talk.

"I almost regret I asked you, you know."

"No need to. Just… think about it, Haruka. Please? It's all I'm asking you." The sea goddess wrapped her arm around the tomboy's waist and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder again, nestling down cozily and making her taller lover smile involuntarily. The wind senshi really loved this strong yet so soft girl.

"I will, Michi. Promise", the blonde replied, kissing Michiru's fragrant hair. "Sleep tight, angel. I love you."

Laying in the darkness with her eyes wide open and staring aimlessly into the darkness, Haruka played back Michiru's words in her mind over and over again. Did everything she did really look like that? No wonder Odango Atama refused to even look at her.

The wind senshi closed her eyes, stifling a sigh for the umpteenth time, and recalled Usagi's face when the latter first came back to the beach house after her long absence.

Even if Haruka didn't realize it, her lips smiled in the darkness as an image of the laughing princess crossed her mind.

That day… it was when Haruka couldn't hold back. She was so happy to see that little blonde, so eager to hold her that she spun Usagi around in her arms. She simply _couldn't control herself_. And it was exactly the reason why she left so hastily back then. If she couldn't control herself even then… what was gonna be next? It really was scary, and she didn't think of anything better than going away. And yet, later in that evening, she came to Usagi's bedroom just because she was unable to stay away from the princess for too long.

'_Why do I need you so much, Koneko?_'

Teasing Usagi in front of the girls or even in Michiru's company was easy and fun – it was _safe_ – but every time when the wind senshi got to be alone with the girl she craved for she felt unusually awkward inside, and preferred to quit or avoid situations like that. Wishing she could act as if nothing changed, Haruka… could not, because it was getting harder and harder to stand that sad look of the beautiful blue eyes that haunted her dreams long after.

Whatever she did lately… everything looked to her like she was trying to run away. And failing miserably. Because in fact… she didn't want to run away from Koneko. Michi was right about that. She wanted to be closer. Really, _really _close.

It was a fight that she knew she had no chance to win.

And yet… she tried hard to.

Recalling the sweet smile of her dear princess again, Haruka didn't notice how she was overcome by sleep finally.

* * *

"You're up so early today, honey. Are you feeling well?" The smiling Michiru greeted her lover from the kitchen.

The handsome blonde stretched her body with a grin and walked closer to kiss her aqua-haired beauty on the lips.

"Yes, love, I'm fine. I just decided to go jogging today. The weather seems to be fine outside. And I'll need some extra energy for the coming day. Or night." The tomboy playfully bit her lover's tender neck, her fingers running up the back of the smaller girl. "You smell so good…" a husky whisper stroked Michiru's ear, making her shiver slightly.

Calling for her will-power, the aqua-haired girl stepped back a little and smiled knowingly to the sparkling teal eyes looking at her oh so innocently.

"Don't start it now, Haruka. You wanted to go jogging. The breakfast will be ready soon if you let me finish it, so…"

"I'll be back soon then, got you, love." Haruka gave Michiru her adorable boyish grin and hurried outside.

…

It was getting hot already but Haruka stubbornly kept running. Unwittingly she took the usual route where she used to go jogging with Usagi, and usual it was that she soon found herself in their favorite place, where the two of them often took some rest before going back home.

It was a small lagoon surrounded with the huge massive stones where she and the princess loved to lie after their running.

Haruka hesitated a little but then moved to carefully lie down on the stone that was Usagi's favorite.

'_Pathetic!_' her inner voice spat, more out of habit by now, so she simply ignored it.

With her hands rested under her head, the sandy blonde thoughtfully gazed into the sky spreading endlessly above her, and her thoughts soon carried her into the past.

…

"_Come on, Haruka-chan, don't be such a kid! Aren't you supposed to be mature?_" Usagi grunted breathlessly. "_Just let me die here… I can't move anymore, even for the life of me…_"

The tomboy could easily recall those funny protesting noises that Usagi uttered, when she was lying on this stone, exhausted after another long run and Haruka tickled her with random twigs.

"_Ugh… Ughh!!!... Stop it!... Honestly, Haruka-chan…you're killing me…_" her eyes were still shut and her nose was crinkled, adorably as Haruka used to think. "_If you still have energy, go and swim, let me have some rest… please?_"

"_Nah, can't do. I wanna watch this cute round face, all cringed now._"

"_Baka…_" Usagi's voice sounded tired but her usual lovely smile was back on her face. "_I'll get back at you for this one when I gain my energy back._"

"_Yeah, sure…_" Haruka chuckled, getting up and taking off her clothes. "_Okay, take your time, I'll go for a quick dip._"

"_Oh thank God, finally…_" the princess grunted, albeit good-naturedly, making the wind senshi snicker at her antics. "_Hey, just be careful there, okay? You know that I still can't swim well enough to save you if something happens… And Michiru-chan's too far away to count on her help._"

"_Ah, how cute, you're worrying about me, princess! I'm so touched…_"

"_Please, just go already, Haruka-chan!_"

…

The tall blonde remembered the other times when she splashed cold water on the panting Usagi… Their playful fights when the smaller girl managed to push her into the water and did a happy victorious dance… The times when it was Haruka to push the princess into water and follow her with a laugh, just to get mock offended stares from the latter… along with that smile that she never could get enough of.

Then to her mind came those times when they were lying on the stones and talking… or silently watching the floating clouds.

"_I always wished I could fly like a bird…_" sometimes Usagi sounded so wistful that Haruka couldn't bring herself to tease her.

"_And I always wished to become a wind…_" the sandy blonde confessed instead. "_It flies too, you know._" A glimpse of her trademark grin appeared and vanished almost right away. "_Always… Flying is the essence of the wind… being everywhere… being free…_"

She closed her eyes, wondering why it was so easy to give away so much of her emotions in the princess's company. A soft kiss on her lips made the wind senshi open her eyes. Usagi smiled down at her gently and a bit shyly before laying back to where she was before.

They remained quiet for a while, watching the soaring birds and clouds, until the golden blonde's voice broke their silence.

"_You know, Haruka-chan… sometimes it seems like Michiru-chan holds you back, just a little"_, she muttered quietly, earning a surprised look from the elder blonde_. "It's just that… you're so wild and free when she's not around. And sometimes you can be such a kid, honestly!_" Usagi shook her head with a wide teasing smile, changing the mood of the talk. "_I know it's none of my business… but sometimes it's so obvious… the difference, I mean._"

"_Yep, I know_", Haruka replied casually and smiled, reassuring the smaller girl that it was okay to speak about it. "_What can I say…? I'm tamed by Michi. That's what they call love, I guess._"

'_But I'm happy with her. I'm… truly happy I have my Michi._' The wind senshi wanted to add but didn't get a chance to do it because Usagi snickered, getting up and straightening out her clothes.

"_Tamed? You, Haruka-chan? Impossible! Anyone but you. Let's go, coach, your… mistress's awaiting us. We're late for breakfast again._"

"_I can't believe it, princess, you've just ruined such a romantic confession by bringing up your prosaic hunger!_" Haruka playfully complained, getting up as well and quickly catching up with the smaller girl. "_What is that between you and food, eh, Odango Atama?_" The wind senshi tugged at the golden tails slightly, bursting out with laughter, and got a small nudge from the mirthfully giggling princess.

…

The sound of a quiet chuckle snapped Haruka out of her reverie, and the wind senshi bolted sitting up straight immediately, looking around for the source of the sound.

Not right away did she realize that it was her who had made that sound. And it took her few more moments to realize that she spent more than a half of an hour lying on the stone and reminiscing… of Koneko. The tomboy frowned slightly and, closing her eyes for a second and gripping her temples, shook her head.

"Why… why? You've got your boyfriend back! What else do you want? Why do you keep coming back? Why do you make it all harder?"

'_Blast it all, I don't want to miss you so much!!!_'

The tall blonde girl got up and swiftly walked away from the small haven where she used to spend so much time with Odango Atama. Haruka only hovered before leaving it completely and stepping into the grove. Her head motioned to turn back and cast a look at the spot where Usagi loved to lie but the wind senshi stopped herself in the middle of the action and, lifting her chin higher up, she ran her way back home. Ran as if she was hunted.

'_It's rather amusing that I used to be here with Odango Atama, and now that she's not here… it still feels like she is. Just thinking of her makes me feel like she's near. Maybe Michiru's right. What's the point of staying away if I keep dragging Koneko with me all around in my mind? It's so funny how needy she makes me feel… So funny, come to think of it… ME! Hilarious…_'

Haruka made her lips stretch into a smile, but if someone was to see that smile they would have said that it was clearly a sad one.

-----------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hi everyone!_

_Thank you for your waiting. To make up for it, I'm posting quite a long chapter (well, not that the previous ones were too much shorter but still), I hope you will like it :)_

_Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my great friend whom I respect and like very much. And she is very special to me._

_My dear boxer girl, even though you may call this chapter irritating again, it's here for you. Some parts were written in thoughts of you *hugs* Thank you for everything that I learned and still keep learning from you. Oh and I don't want us to go through misunderstandings again :-p_

_Okay, and now, of course, it's a review replies time, yay! *huge grin* Thank you guys for sending me those lovely kind reviews!!! I appreciate them a lot!_

_**Reader458**__ – Aww… *hugs* Thank you, my friend! I'm glad I managed to do that :) And thank you for all your advices and corrections that you made and suggested ;)) You are very helpful (as always). Well… yes, I understand that you sympathize with Usagi more than with Haruka… but in this chapter Haruka gets a lot of her own confusion and anguish too. Although, I'm very sorry for her in both chapters, but you know it :) As you know by now, Michiru was pretty confused by Haruka's behavior too. And it was her to 'push' Haruka to make a decision, in some way. I guess Michiru cares about both of the girls too deeply to stand their pain. We'll see where her kindness leads her to, though ;)) Thank you for everything, my dear! Your help is priceless. *grins* And now, come to think of it… it's time for you to begin working on the chapter 5 of your story, as you promised :-pp I'm impatient about it, you know *grins* Thank you!_

_**petiyaka** – *grins wide* You sound like you missed me :)) Thank you very much! You know, I was greatly surprised when you sent your review, like, 15 minutes or so after I posted the last chapter. You seem to read really fast!!! *rubs the back of her head* Yeah… I guess both Haruka and Usagi kind of 'forgot' that they aren't supposed to be jealous, as it was said in the beginning of their agreement. Real life always makes its corrections *lol* And I laughed when I saw your recommendations for Haruka. It's really nice that you seem to see that girl the same way as I see her :) And of course I laughed because I knew that in the next chapter (in this one) she will go running to calm down and try to find the way out :) Amazing how well you feel her! *smirks* Although, I guess I didn't make her take any cold showers but I suppose they were there anyway ;) You're so right about what you said! Haruka is a loner and she may let in only very few people. Too bad that she seem to be scared to let another one in… to truly let the girl come closer :) But we'll see how they solve this problem, anyway. They can't stay away from each other for too long as we already know *grins* And yes, yes! Mamoru's being suspicious… even more so, as you may see in this chapter :) But his Usako isn't a little girl whom he may command to, not anymore… poor guy *lol* Kill him? *ponders* Hmm, it may be a way to go… to solve a lot of problems at once… but we'll see :) I'm not that cruel, I'm afraid. *unsure* Why do you think that the end will be so sad and bittersweet? Not that it's not gonna be but I'm just curious… what made you think so? :) Well… thank you once more for the great review and for all those kind words! It's always a joy to read your opinion, you know :) Take care!_

_**batcat4eternity** – *nods eagerly* Yes, Haruka loves her ;)) She's just kind of scared to admit it even to herself let alone to Usagi. But why would she break in front of Mamoru? What did you mean? Mamoru is already very suspicious about her attitude, now he even goes for a safer way… but he can't stop Usagi from seeing her friends after all. *grins* I'm happy that you take in my story so… lively :) *bows* Thank you! Haruka can be such a player sometimes…! She really needs to be sure of what she's doing before she shows her real, deeper emotions. At least, I see her this way :) I'm so glad you liked that chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too *wide smile* Thank you for your review! Take care :)_

_**lostinhersong** – *flushes* Awww, how sweet of you!!! You really missed me? Wow! *happy smile* It's so… heartwarming, you know, Jenn *hugs* Thank you! Well, I'm updating again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. More of Haruka's confused feelings and Michiru's wisdom and compassion :) You are absolutely right, Haruka loves Michiru very much, and that's why she can't decide what she should do with her feelings for Usagi. *winks* Don't worry, they are still together, aren't they? You'll see what I want to do with Michiru in due time, don't be afraid :) *blushes* Wow… you make me feel so shy with your compliments :) Thank you, Jenn! Your words encourage me a lot *hugs* Oh and thanks for letting me know the title of the song! Btw, I couldn't find it in internet but I keep searching, you know *grins* Thanks again :)) Take care!_

_**Unlove You **– *sheepish smile* Right… sorry, forgot that you've got diametrically opposite seasons, sorry :) Well, it's no summer for us either anymore, so… heh, I want your spring now, you know *grins* Okay, just kidding, autumn is great too. *wide smile* Ah, so you really missed that part! *laughs* It's so amusing. But yes, okay, I admit there was a tiny remark about it anyway, so… no wonder ;) Yes, you're so right! I can't write about Neo-Serenity because perfection is somewhat… boring… (and I don't think it's possible for me to convey it anyway, since I'm not flawless, hehe :)) I'm happy that you liked those Haruka/Usagi moments in the previous chapter. So, seems like we think alike *grins* I also think that when Haruka's around Usagi… things get to become more interesting… due to their constant mini-fights :)) Okay, apparently, not in this chapter when Haruka's so unsure of her feelings for Usagi, okay. And Mamoru… yes, looks like he's neither so dense… nor he is helpless. No one said that their fighting over Usagi should have been fair, right? :) I hope you liked this chapter too. Take care, Cyn! :))_

_**TruePrime **– *grins mischievously* Wow, someone's getting emotional ;)) But I liked your reaction :) You made me laugh, sorry, but it was really cute :) Seriously though, didn't you like that little interaction between Rei and Usagi? Okay, in my story they are not together but… Rei is obviously very protective over Usagi, what do you think? I liked them together, you know. And it wasn't my teasing ;)) Well, maybe it was, but not on purpose :-p Okay. I'm happy that you liked that Minako's overly self-confidence in that situation. Of course, Haruka was pretty open with her behavior but… the girls thought she was her usual flirty self. Maybe. But not Rei ;) That girl's very smart, veeery smart. But okay, we're leaving Rei behind for a while (or at all, I'm not sure), it's Haruka/Usagi story after all, isn't it? *grins* I appreciate your kind words very much *joyful smile* I'm glad that you can see the process of their feelings growing ;)) Another chapter about it is at your service *grins* Poor Haruka, though :)) Even I feel sorry for her now :) But it's okay, she's stronger than that. Once more thank you for such an amusing review, it was really cute *laughs* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take care :)_

_**KinoAG **– *chuckles* You really love angst, don't you? *wide smile* Thank you for your great compliment! *bows* It was my dream to write a good angst someday, that's why I'm still practicing (that is, you'll see more angst in this story, believe me *wide smile*) :) And your words convince me that I'm going the right way. Thank you very much for such a high opinion! Your words make me very happy, you know :) Best wishes!_

_**Lord James Ares** – *grins, bows* Sounds almost like compliment :) But I didn't try to fool you, I think you just wanted the girls to be together and happy already, that's why ;)) And yes, both Haruka and Usagi are full of doubts, and someone… needs to take that step that will bring them closer after all. I wonder who will take it… *laughs* I'm so silly, I, for one, surely know who it will be! But okay, sorry *calms down* You're right, it was a pretty emotional chapter (as well as this one is, I suppose). Here you may see the reasons behind each other's behavior, at least… not that it helps Haruka or Usagi any bit, though. *sighs* I really should go over to writing something happier already :) *jumps up* Yay! I'm so glad that you liked that scene in the café :) It really just came to my mind, the whole picture of the girls sitting and chatting and laughing together. I too believe that no matter how much time passes by, they will save their bond. *shrugs* I want to believe it. *ponders* Michiru… Yes, Usagi cares about Michiru quite deeply. And it's another of the reasons why she doesn't hurry to confess her feelings for Haruka. Poor Michiru, though… Oh well, not yet :) And yes *laughs* you're absolutely right, that taking a bath together thing was… *grins* I'm glad that you got it right :)) I laughed too when I was writing that, you know. Thank you very much for your kind words and your attention *bows* I had a very good vacation, indeed *wide smile* And I'm glad to be back to writing again :) Thank you for waiting! Best wishes._

_**Kuramo **– *happy smile* and here you are ;) You said you liked the chapter but it seems like it got on your nerves, after all *laughs* Okay, okay, don't be mad at me, I'm just kidding :) Yes, I know it's frustrating when people can't really figure even their own feelings, let alone someone else's but… it happens all the time, doesn't it? *grins* Heh, okay, one more 'annoying' chapter, and things will start getting better… I hope :)) If I don't come up with another weird idea that carries me far away again *chuckles* As you may see, though, Michiru finally told Haruka… umm, a lot of things actually :) Maybe it would have been better for her to stay away from interfering… but I think she was just like you, wanting to bash those oblivious heads of Haruka and Usagi, hence… her heated speech she gave Haruka, I think *sheepish smile* Okay, I know you don't love Mamo-chan :) Especially now that he decided to fight for Usagi, even though he's not sure if there's anything going on between her and Haruka, he makes his moves just in case. Not that it caused an effect he needed, though… but at first sight it looked like it :) Okay, okay, I know you've read it in the chapter above *laughs* Stopping now. Hmm… Michi and Rei… nice shot, Kuramo-chan *grins* Michi's got a lover already, remember? ;)) I wouldn't have given up Haruka easily if I had her… so… *chuckles* We'll see :) Thank you for your great review, Kuramo, you really made me smile! Thank you for everything… *hugs* Take care! Until next time ;))_

_**Nocturngirl **– Hello! *bright smile* Thank you for reading this story and leaving the reviews for it! I know you're still about to catch up with it, even though the story isn't finished yet, so… I just wanted to thank you for your attention and all those kind words that you've sent me! *bows* It's a pleasure to see how enthusiastic you are about reading it *grins* And you're… really fast, you know :) Anyway, I hope I'll see you again. And meanwhile take care and have a lovely time :)_

_Thank you all for kind encouraging words and thank you for staying with me :) See you later!_

_Best wishes,_

_Nury_


	18. Chapter 18: The Game Is Over

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

_**A/N:** Hello everyone!_

_I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! Many things happened, and I couldn't bring myself to write. As my friends know (and I was whining about it for a while, getting on their nerves – forgive me, guys!) I had almost two chapters done but deleted them after all, because they didn't fit the story-line. That's why it took me so long, I'm sorry._

_However, I'm really happy I got to this one, and at least as you may see, we're getting closer to the end of the story :) Thank you all for waiting._

_Ah and… just wanted to warn that you'll find a minor cursing and some violence in the chapter. And probably a bit more in few next ones. Umm… I apologize if it irritates your eyes but I need that for a special effect :) Okay, now on with the chapter. I hope you will like it as I did :-p_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or the song mentioned in the chapter ;)

_**Chapter 18. The Game Is Over**_

"No… I'm so not falling for the same thing twice!" the golden-haired girl mumbled to herself, slowly approaching the familiar beach house. The lights were off everywhere except for the entrance, and it gave the house a slightly creepy look.

"I wonder if anyone ss home this time…" The girl sighed and continued her way towards the main door. "And I still have no idea how to act if I meet _her_…"

'_Oh well, maybe she's not there as usual. I'll just talk to Michiru-chan then and…_' What exactly was supposed to follow after that, Usagi had no idea of, but what she knew for sure was that things couldn't go on as they did lately. She had to change it somehow. Maybe Michiru knew what was wrong with the wind senshi?

Even though the princess left her beach refuge last Friday in haste, determined to not go back there because of all those memories and images that hurt her too much, she decided to give it another, last try when she sat alone at home. That's why she came here again.

Most of all, Usagi needed to clear things up. As strained as their threesome was now, there was no point in keeping this relationship. Seeing the girl she'd been longing for in snatches, merely talking to her, missing her touches and kisses without getting anything… it tore the princess's heart into pieces little by little, making her life become a mess again. But of course Usagi wouldn't be herself if she didn't believe that things would turn out for the best and in her favor.

Luckily, this weekend Mamoru went on a business trip to Yokohama and it meant that the young blonde had two days at her disposal. A rare chance to set the whole deal straight.

At least, that was the official version of why she was standing here now. But the truth was that, no matter how determined she was to stay away from Haruka and forget her, no matter how much it hurt to get pushed away every time… Usagi just couldn't do without that stubborn blonde. She needed her so badly.

"I wish I knew what she wants me to do. But I'm afraid I can't keep on doing all this without her…"

The girl stopped in front of the door and paused to calm her breath and take a look around. Everything was silent and dark, but the princess caught a glimpse of light, flickering in the kitchen and her heart raced in anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, she put on a light smile and opened the door, estimating the chances to have the evening going by the same scenario as it went once, quite some time ago. If only she could get Haruka to be as open with her again…

***Flashback***

Usagi passed through the gates and blinked a few times, trying to figure what was wrong. It was Friday, right?

And it was the same beach house where she used to come every Friday, right?

And if all that was right, then… what the heck was going on?

Okay, _maybe_ she was late, a little. Well, just four hours later than she would usually come… but… The golden blonde blinked again, hoping that the scenery in front of her would change and become the same she used to see every week, brightly lit up and hospitable.

But it was useless, the beach house remained dark, closed, empty and looking abandoned. All the lights were off and even the garage was locked, which could mean just one thing – Haruka didn't take out or bring her car here today. Because when the racer was at the steering wheel, her car would stand where it was within an immediate reach.

"Mou… They couldn't leave without me, could they? I don't think they come here every weekend just for me…" Usagi mumbled to herself, looking around somewhat nervously and walking closer to the house. "Heh, I really should have called Haruka-chan or Michiru-chan and warn them that I could be late today… But who on earth could predict that I'd forget my phone at home exactly when I need it the most?!"

'_You forget it every other day, why are you still so surprised about it?_' Her inner voice remarked mockingly, making the girl roll her eyes in irritation.

Usagi climbed up the stairs and stopped to check her watch, trying to figure what time it was.

"Oh nooo, _so_ _late_?!" She whimpered in disbelief. "What should I do now?!"

"I would suggest you to come in, after all. It's getting quite dark outside…" A low husky voice resounded near her, making the young girl shriek and shrink back. She would probably have lost her balance and fallen down but a strong arm shot forwards to catch her right on time.

"Jeez, Haruka-chan, you scared the hell out of me!" Usagi exclaimed, panting and holding onto Haruka's arm tightly.

"You're welcome, Koneko." Came a sarcastic reply, making the smaller blonde flush and stutter a muffled 'Umm… right, thank you'.

As the sandy blonde let go of her, Usagi smiled, "Thank goodness, you're here! I thought you guys weren't home. But why is it so dark? Have you got a blackout or what?"

Haruka shook her head and shrugged.

"Just felt like sitting in the darkness."

Usagi furrowed her brows, trying to distinguish the taller blonde's expression.

"Why? What happened?" She grasped the taller girl's hand unwittingly. "Umm… by any chance, did you have a fight with Michiru-chan? It's not like you to…" the girl stumbled over her words and sheepishly finished, "umm, feel like sitting in the darkness alone."

The wind senshi smiled patiently and, opening the door, gestured for her to walk inside.

"We're fine, don't worry. Let's go, come in. Anyway it was getting pretty late to stay outside."

She led the girl inside and turned on some sconces, making the hallway look cozy.

"Want some wine?" She offered, heading to the kitchen.

Usagi looked at her in surprise, making the tomboy chuckle.

"Don't give me that look, Odango Atama. I'm not a drunkard. Just… relaxing."

Usagi nodded hesitantly, following the handsome hostess. Something was very, very wrong. Haruka wasn't like her usual self at all, and the princess's anxiety grew with every minute passing by.

"Umm… seriously, Haruka-chan… where is Michiru-chan? I thought she would have been here by this late. Aren't you worried about her at all?"

"She's not in the city", the teal eyes looked down for a split second. "Gone with her kids to Kyoto, to go sightseeing and all. Usual class activities, you know."

"Again? Didn't Michiru-chan go there last month? Or… wait, was it… Kamakura?" Usagi scratched her head, trying to recall where the lovely violinist took her class last time. "Maybe Kobe? Nagoya? Heh, I don't remember… they travel so often! But they usually come back to the city by the night, don't they?"

The sandy blonde chuckled softly and, reaching out, ruffled the golden hair of the frustrated girl.

"Well, not this time, apparently. And yes, it was Kamakura last time, you're right, Koneko. Didn't you express your admiration aloud when Michi gave you the souvenirs?" Haruka grinned teasingly. "You really could've listened to her stories instead of chewing down the whole package of treats."

The princess let out a sheepish smile, tugging at her skirt confusedly, and slightly flushed. "Umm… Michiru-chan is so kind… And well, as she always brings me souvenirs and sweets, I thought eating them would be the best gratitude."

"Ah, I see…" The wind senshi uttered somewhat distractedly, as if not quite listening to Usagi's chatter. Pouring some light-golden wine into another crystal goblet, she handed it to the smaller blonde. "Here. Try it."

Usagi took a sip of her wine and smiled in pleasure. It was a really good one, even she could tell that. Seeing that slightly dazzled look on the girl's face, the sandy blonde let out a small chuckle and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Let's go, Koneko, take a seat and enjoy it."

Picking up her glass and the bottle, Haruka led the smaller girl to the living room and sat her down on a sofa. Touching the remote control, the tomboy turned on some quiet music and added wine to both of the glasses.

"Cheers, princess."

"To you, Haruka-chan."

Slowly sipping her drink, the wind senshi watched Usagi from under her half-shut eyelashes and smiled softly. They sat quietly for a while, enjoying the marvelous wine and each other's presence, and only music was flowing in the room, making the girls think of something personal, deeply hidden, intimate.

Looking far away for a short while, the sandy blonde suddenly put her glass on the table, slowly took the glass from Usagi's hands and, getting up from her seat, pulled the smaller girl up as well.

"Haruka-chan…?" The golden blonde saw Haruka shake her head and her eyebrows went up. "Wha…"

"Shhh… don't speak." The tomboy clasped her closer and as Usagi rested her head on Haruka's chest, she could feel the warm cheek of the wind senshi pressed to the top of her head.

They slowly swayed to the gentle music, and little by little the princess relaxed. Maybe it was just wine, but her head felt light and slightly hazy, and a lovely smile adorned her face.

She shifted in the elder girl's embrace, looked up and, standing on her tiptoes, gently kissed Haruka's cheek. Meeting the surprised teal eyes, Usagi smiled, her hand going up to stroke the short silky bangs.

"It's a beautiful melody", Usagi said quietly, still swaying to the music in the taller blonde's arms. "What is it?"

"The _Guardian of Dolphins_…" Haruka looked away, a small smile gracing her features. "What a fitting title, come to think of it. Michi loves this melody. This and the next one because you may hear an ocean roar there."

The sandy blonde paused, stroking Usagi's hair absent-mindedly, being deep in her thoughts.

"Michiru loves the ocean so much…" She muttered quietly at last as if talking to herself. "She can stay watching it for hours. And at moments like that she's far, far away…" the wind senshi smiled wistfully, "I can't help but get jealous. The ocean takes her away so easily… comforts her… embraces her… the way I will never be able to."

Usagi impulsively hugged the taller girl tight and shook her head in protest. Looking up to catch Haruka's gaze, she brightly smiled.

"You are the most important soul in the whole world, if not the universe, for Michiru-chan! It's a fact we all know!"

Gazing afar, Haruka smiled again and spoke gently as if she was speaking to a child, "When she watches the ocean, the waves, even when she just hears the sound of tides… Michiru doesn't need me, Koneko. She gets lost in that call of her element. She doesn't even see me in moments like that. There is always that part of her that I can't reach, can't take and make mine…" The wind senshi cut herself off and, letting Usagi go, ruffled her hair mischievously, a familiar teasing grin adorning her face.

"Bah, don't listen to me, Odango Atama. It's the wine talking. Don't pay attention."

The golden blonde shook her head with an understanding smile. Why was it so hard for Haruka to simply admit how much she truly loved Michiru…? What was wrong about being _that_ deep in love?

"You miss Michiru-chan very much, don't you?" Usagi gently took the tomboy's hands in hers. Haruka didn't say anything, only smiled, her smile speaking more eloquently than a thousand words.

"Umm… you know, Haruka-chan…" the princess spoke softly, "I think you don't need me here tonight. You probably would like to spend time alone?" Usagi let go of the tomboy's hands and went to the phone hanging on the wall to make a call. "I better go home now, okay? Just need to call a taxi. I don't think you should drive after all this wine we had."

A warm hand covered hers, ending the call and sliding down to wrap around the smaller blonde's waist from behind. The husky whisper warmed Usagi's ear.

"Stay with me tonight."

…

Usagi nuzzled her pillow, enjoying the sweet scent of the conditioner that Michiru usually used for her linens. The wine she drank earlier warmed her body in a pleasant way, making her muscles relax and become limp. Haruka left her just a few minutes ago when they bid goodnight to each other.

'_I hope she's not so sad anymore…_' The princess thought, recalling the unusual longing gaze the wind senshi sported when they danced.

Sighing in pleasure, the girl closed her eyes and smiled. Overall, the evening was lovely, Usagi was glad she came.

A faint creak of the door opening alerted the blonde, and she sat up in her bed. In a moment the door revealed a tall figure clad in boxers and a white cotton T-shirt.

"Huh? Haruka-chan? Why are you here? I… I thought…" Usagi was too surprised to form a legible sentence.

The handsome blonde thought how ridiculous she'd appear if she announced that sleeping in that bedroom, cold and empty without her Michiru, wasn't to her liking at all if she had a better alternative, and decided against it. '_There's no way I'm telling her that…_'

Instead she walked to Usagi's bed and smirked.

"Move. I'm sleeping with you."

"Huh? Why is that so suddenly? Did something happen?"

Haruka's grin became wider and, crawling over the flushing girl, she shot a seductive look at her, her voice gaining that oh so familiar huskiness, "Why, do you mind, Koneko…?" She almost purred.

Usagi's face blushed even more and she frowned.

"No, but… Gee, go on like this and you definitely are not sleeping with me."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Move already, I'm so tired." The sandy blonde yawned for good measure and comfortably nestled down next to the smaller girl, trying to conceal her lopsided grin. "Good night." She became quiet and still.

For a few moments the princess expected Haruka to spring and announce it all was only a joke but the calm rhythmic breathing of the wind senshi let her know that the girl was sleeping indeed.

Blinking in surprise, the golden blonde shrugged and rested her head on the strong shoulder of the tomboy.

She waited a minute… two minutes… ten minutes… She even changed her position. But everything was useless. She couldn't sleep all of a sudden. It was like her usual blissful habit of instantly falling asleep was gone. Or… the girl squinted her eyes at the peacefully sleeping wind senshi… someone 'borrowed' her habit for tonight. The girl sighed.

"Hey, Haruka-chan? Umm… are you asleep?" Usagi called quietly on a whim.

A second later she felt the blonde next to her shift and then she heard her chuckle.

"You know, I always wondered what kind of answer people expect you to give if they assume you're asleep…" Haruka's voice came out slightly husky.

"Mou, Haruka-chan! Don't be such a pain!" Usagi giggled and slightly nudged the mirthful tomboy. Haruka laughed louder and, moving closer, noisily smelled the golden blonde's hair.

"Ew, stop it!" The princess playfully pushed the wind senshi in the chest, laughing good-naturedly.

"Okay, okay", Haruka said peaceably. "And no, I'm not asleep. In case you were still wondering. What is it, Koneko? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Well, I don't know", Usagi shrugged and smiled, watching the ceiling in the darkness. Somehow she could clearly feel Haruka's gaze on her and turned her head to look at the sandy blonde too. "I just thought… maybe you could tell me a little about Michiru-chan?"

The wind senshi let out an undefined sound and rolled on her back, her hands linking behind her head.

"I thought I said more than enough earlier, down there."

The princess raised herself on her elbows and curiously tilted her head.

"Please, Haruka-chan? I would love to hear about how you see Michiru-chan. To me, she is so perfect it's hard to imagine but you live with her… and I think it's different. Please? Talk to me just a little before I fall asleep, okay?"

Haruka playfully groaned and wrapped her arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"I think I have no choice, huh? Okay, close your eyes and sleep, and I'll think of something to tell you about Michi. But I have no idea what you'd like to hear, so…"

"Anything will do." The smaller blonde smiled happily and nuzzled the tomboy's neck. "I just want to listen to your voice, Haruka-chan."

…

"Umm… where to start?" Haruka lay silent for a while. "Ah, here! As you know, Michi is a homeroom teacher, and she is quite strict with her pupils. But… she's the kindest and the fairest teacher, I believe. Those kids… they adore her. Can you believe that they even bring her flowers and presents? And what am I supposed to do? It's ridiculous to be jealous, I know, but… she's _my_ Michi!" The sandy blonde chuckled, admitting the absurdity of her jealousy.

Usagi bit her lip to hold back her giggles. This girl was just incredibly cute! Who said she was a tough and the strongest senshi? Well, apparently Haruka could be so much more than just a devoted bodyguard when she let herself put her guard down… If it was possible, the princess would admit that she loved Tenou Haruka's personality more than the a bit intimidating attitude of Sailor Uranus… but after all, they were both parts of her wonderful friend.

"If only you could see her eyes shine with joy and tenderness when she talks about those kids she teaches!"

'_If only you could see your eyes shine, Haruka-chan, when you talk about Michiru-chan…!_'

…

"Michiru is so funny at times! She loves all those cosmetic and makeup thingies, and she thinks she looks better when she uses them, but the truth is… she's so beautiful even without any makeup, just her natural beauty… it's stunning. She takes my breath away even after so many years that we spent together, you know. And she's so pretty when in the mornings she hurries up to the bathroom to brush her hair… but I love it when it's messy and tangled a bit. Michi thinks she has to be perfect for me to love her but… I love her just for her, no matter what she does or how she looks. Umm, no, wait, don't tell her about it. I really appreciate those things she does to look better. It's just… she's the most beautiful woman in the whole world for me anyway."

"It's so sweet, Haruka-chan, but I feel like I'm the wrong person to say this to. I'm sure that you should tell Michiru-chan all this. She would be happy to hear it from you." Usagi smiled gently.

"Hmm… I'd rather not", the wind senshi tousled her hair, disguising her confusion. "It's not good for her ego. And by the way, I expect you to keep it a secret too, understood, Odango Atama?"

…

"Michiru thinks she knows most of my fears. But she doesn't know that the greatest of them is to lose her. I can't tell her all this because Michi believes I'm a very strong and independent person. It grows roots in that time when we were obliged to find the Talismans. I kept telling her back then that we should have stopped the destruction no matter what; we should have been able to take the Talismans away… even if it meant the death of the owners. Since then I just… kind of followed that image of an impenetrable warrior. She really thinks I'm strong. And I'm afraid that she believes that I'll be able to leave her if there is something that claims that decision."

"But you won't leave her, right?" Usagi opened one blue eye to study the blonde's face that was very close now.

The sandy blonde shrugged, looking at the ceiling.

"Let's just say… so far I can't even think of a single reason why I could do it. She means way too much to me, you know."

'_Simply put… she means everything to me…_'

Usagi rolled her eyes at Haruka's bluntness, easily reading between the lines of the tomboy's awkward confession.

"There was no need to be _that_ honest. Seriously, you need to tell her! What if Michiru-chan doesn't know just how much you really love her?"

"Pff… Koneko, Michi is very smart, don't you know? She knows, like, everything! Maybe she just pretends to believe me while I pretend to be so independent and strong."

"She pretends while you pret…" The princess blinked in confusion. "Jeez, guys, it's too complicated for me. Why don't you two just… talk? I talk to Mamo-chan every time I'm not sure what's going on… Which makes it almost all the time…" she trailed off thinking aloud, without realizing that she had been speaking the last part as well.

Haruka imagined for a second how it would look… and snickered, earning an angry nudge from the golden blonde.

"Not funny!"

"Yes, it is. Poor Mamoru-san…"

"Haruka-chan!!! You're such a meanie!"

"Sorry, sorry. You're right, it's…" Haruka tried to suppress her laugh but the corners of her lips kept squirming, betraying her mirth, until she burst out again, "…absolutely… not funny! Hahaha, Koneko! I'm truly sorry! I just… can't stop… hahaha!"

"Oh come on, quit it! It's getting annoying!"

Usagi fumed, indignantly nudging the roaring wind senshi every now and then. But of course she couldn't be mad at the elder blonde… not when the latter laughed so light-heartedly. The sight of Haruka's smile always made the princess's heart swell with tenderness and warm affection.

…

Haruka kept on talking, telling little things about her aqua-haired angel, her likes and dislikes, her habits and interests, telling the smaller blonde about the moments she and Michiru shared in the past. Usagi's heart melted as she heard the overwhelming tenderness and love that the racer kept in her heart for Michiru.

It was as if a dam in the wind senshi's heart finally broke, revealing her true feelings.

'_Or maybe it's really just the wine…_' Usagi teasingly smiled, unwittingly being overcome by sleep.

Expecting the younger blonde's remark for another story she just finished and getting none, Haruka realized that Usagi was asleep already, with a serene smile playing on her lips.

"So much about that…" The tomboy chuckled quietly and pulled the cover up to tuck in the princess. Snuggling closer and wrapping her arm around the smaller girl's waist, Haruka tenderly kissed her forehead and smiled. "Here, you're asleep, princess. Sweet dreams."

…

The beach house was calm and quiet. None of the blondes even stirred at the slightest murmur of the window being opened.

Only a gust of the fresh salty wind made the taller of them smile slightly in her sleep. Unwittingly, she shifted in the bed and shoved her cover off to better feel the tender caress of the breeze.

"Ruka…" Marine-blue eyes smiled with pure affection, mirroring the lips' motion. The sea goddess brought her hand up to her lips to conceal her giggle as she saw the princess almost kick the tomboy out of the bed in her sleep. Michiru knew from her own experience how restless their younger lover could be while sleeping.

The train had brought Michiru and her class home very early this morning, and after she made sure that all the children were met and taken by their parents, the ocean senshi hurried home, to her strong willful blonde lover and her young princess.

The aqua-haired beauty walked closer to the bed and, bending over, planted a loving kiss on the tomboy's lips. The girl stirred in her sleep and murmured Michiru's name incoherently, making her smile kindly.

"Good morning, Ruka." Michiru whispered, kissing Haruka's ear lightly.

"Mmm… Michi?" The teal eyes opened a little, albeit unwillingly, and in a moment the blonde's face shone with a happy sleepy smile. "Good morning, love."

"Want to change the bedroom?" The ocean lady whispered teasingly, making the half-sleepy Haruka grin wider.

"You bet I do." '_I was lonely without you last night…_'

'_I know you were lonely, Ruka… I missed you too._'

Taking the sandy blonde's hand, Michiru pulled her to their bedroom.

As the door closed behind them, sky-blue eyes opened slightly and a mischievous smile played on the princess's lips.

'_I'm so happy you're back home, Michiru-chan! She truly loves you… I'm happy for you both. And I have my bed all to myself, finally!_'

The golden blonde sprawled out on the now empty bed and sighed contentedly.

*** End of flashback ***

* * *

'_How come you can grow to love someone without even realizing it?_

_When did I fall in love with you? How come I missed that turning point where I still could change it all?_

_Why didn't I run away from you before it was too late? I used to run so fast, faster than anyone. And yet… I couldn't move an inch away from you. It's so unfair…_

_You took my wings away and gave me anguish instead. You, the one who gives everybody your light, your shine and warmth for granted! Why can't you heal my torn soul and bring the light back into my life?_

_I'm so tired, Koneko. So tired of this painful secrecy. Smiling to you without letting you know about the true depth of my feelings, nodding and greeting your boyfriend, clenching my teeth watching you kiss him… lying to Michiru. My poor Michiru, she doesn't deserve this! I want to love her back. Only her._

_Let me go, Princess, give me my wings back, take this love out of my heart for it hurts too much. I don't want it anymore…_'

…

"Hey, is anybody home?" A careful voice came from the corridor, interrupting the wind senshi's grave thoughts. Her fists clenched tighter. "Guys, where are you? I'm sorry I came without a call but…"

'_Why are you here?! I'm not ready to face you yet._'

"Ah, found you! Phew, what a relief! I didn't want your neighbors to think I'm a robber or something, hehehe. You forgot to lock the gates again." The cheerful chattering of the younger blonde didn't make the other girl even stir, and that alone alerted Usagi. She walked a bit closer and stopped not far from her elder friend, feeling unsure about what to do. "Hey, umm… Haruka-chan, are you alright? Where is Michiru-chan? Is she on a trip again or something? …Umm… your house looks so creepy from the outside, you know. Why did you turn off the lights? Did you want to sit in the darkness again?" The princess tried to dissipate the tension hanging in the air with her babbling but apparently failed since the sandy blonde didn't even turn her head to greet her.

"Not now, Usagi-chan." Haruka's calm and kind of strict voice made Usagi's smile die.

"_Usagi-chan_? What's wrong with you again?! I thought we were over it. You make me shiver when you call me that!" The princess furrowed her brows, not knowing whether she should go for anger or hurt right now.

"It's nothing." The tomboy tousled her short hair and sighed aloud. "Just… go away, okay? I'm not in my best mood, and I'm asking you to leave now."

Sky-blue eyes widened in shock. It can't be happening for real, can it? Haruka sure stayed away a lot lately but now going as far as asking her to leave… '_She doesn't mean what I think she means, does she? She… can't… really want me to leave… right?_'

"What is it? What happened, Haruka-chan? Did I do something wrong?" Usagi spoke frantically, dreading the worst. "I'm sorry if I was talking too much! I didn't know you were upset. I can sit and wait quietly, if you want. Or go to Michiru-chan. I'm sorry for bothering you but… please", her voice cracked slightly, falling to almost a whisper, "don't send me away…"

Haruka turned around to look intently at the worried princess. Her teal eyes narrowed for moment before she looked away and muttered through clenched teeth, "Do you love Chiba Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi stood straighter and lifted her chin higher, giving the wind senshi a challenging look that disguised the dull pain and fear in her chest. Why did she bring _this_ up? What did Mamoru have to do with what was going on between only two of them?

Haruka's eyes narrowed even more, and now they were looking straight deep into Usagi's. Her teal eyes sparkled unusually bright.

"I asked you a question. Do you", she almost hissed, speaking very slowly and accentuating every word, "love Chiba-san?"

The golden blonde looked away, swallowing a lump in her throat. '_I love __you__, Haruka._'

"Yes, I do." Usagi wished she felt at least half as sure of it as her voice sounded.

She swallowed again, feeling very unsure about whether or not it was the answer the wind senshi wanted to hear. With a fleeting wry sneer, Haruka turned away abruptly and muttered only just loud enough for Usagi to hear her, "Then go to him. Why did you come here tonight? Why do you come here at all?"

The princess had never heard so much bitterness in her strong friend's voice before…

Her eyes grew bigger, the girl's heart throbbing frantically all of a sudden. It must be just an awful misunderstanding; the wind senshi couldn't say that for real… she couldn't _mean_ that.

"W-What do you mean?" The golden blonde asked weakly. "I… don't understand you."

Haruka didn't turn her head to look at her. Furrowing her eyebrows, the girl attentively studied her tensely clasped hands.

"Why did you come here tonight?" She thoughtfully repeated as if talking to herself. "If you love Mamoru-san… and if you two get along so perfectly together now… why do you keep coming back here? You don't need us anymore. So I'm asking myself why…"

'_Because I love you, stubborn woman! Can't you see that?! I want to be with you at least when I get a chance…! I can't do without you!_'

"I like being here, Haruka-chan", the golden blonde spoke softly, trying to overcome the gnawing feeling in her stomach. "You and Michiru-chan are very dear to me and you make me feel really good, so…"

Usagi took a step closer, wanting nothing more than to dissipate this awful tension that only thickened and got worse. She wanted to touch the blonde in front of her so badly! To wrap her arms around this headstrong tomboy, to hush her with a kiss, to feel her closer than close… she longed to tell the taller girl about her feelings or, as it was quite impossible in their situation, at least make love to Haruka if she had no right to say she loved her.

A peal of Haruka's hoarse laughter rooted her to the spot.

"So that's what it's all about, ne, Usagi-chan?" The tomboy shook her head, still laughing. That hollow sound scared and hurt the smaller blonde. She got a bad premonition about its meaning. "It's only sex that you come here for! Oh my…"

"W-what are you talking about, H-Haruka-chan?" Usagi's voice was a whisper of pure disbelief and astonishment, her little heart squeezing tight. "It's… not that… not that at all!"

Haruka ceased to a soft chuckle, but that dark laugh hurt the golden blonde more than her unfair words.

"_Isn't_ it, princess?" A sheer bitterness seeped into her tone. "Or is Mamoru-san still not so good in fucking you that you come to get it from us? I thought he improved at least a little…"

A quiet rough gasp resounded in the room before the loud sound of a slap echoed amidst the ringing silence. Haruka sprang to her feet abruptly, her stool thudding on the floor, and grabbed Usagi's hands in a steel grip. Towering over the smaller blonde, the tomboy gritted her teeth angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted in the princess's pale face.

Usagi's breath was quick and shallow, hot tears quickly forming in her eyes.

"What the hell are you saying?!" She shouted back, only her voice sounded much weaker and somewhat trembling in comparison to Haruka's crazy mad tone. "How dare you?!"

The grip on the girl's wrists tightened, distorting her face with pain.

"You're hurting me", Usagi tried her best to sound steady and firm, but her voice cracked as she added in a shaking whisper, "You scare me."

Haruka smiled wryly, immediately letting go of the girl's hands, and turned away to the counter, her fingers gripping its edge tightly.

"Get out. Now."

Usagi quickly wiped away a lone tear that escaped her eye and stood straighter.

"No."

The wind senshi turned her head abruptly, not completely trusting her hearing, so quietly it was said.

"No?" Her murmur sounded deceptively soft as she took a step closer to the princess and, leaning over her, gently repeated, "No?"

"No." The smaller blonde couldn't bring herself to look into Haruka's eyes but she was determined to stay as long as it took to figure things out. Haruka had no right to chuck her out, not without a fair explanation at least. "I'm not leaving."

"Oh really?" The tomboy sneered, devilish sparkles flickering in her eyes. "Fine by me. We can have fun then. You came here to have some sex? I will give it to you. We haven't had it for so long, ne, Usagi-chan?" And before Usagi had a chance to protest, Haruka cut the distance between them and her lips roughly crashed upon the princess's, a strange guttural moan escaping the wind senshi's throat.

For a few moments Usagi couldn't understand what was happening, why the blonde was kissing her so angrily, almost squashing up her lips and forcing her tongue in so insistently. Haruka's hand held her head in an iron grip, not letting the girl move even a little, her other arm tightly wrapped around the smaller blonde's waist, bringing their bodies tightly close together.

And suddenly it changed, Haruka's fierce and forcible kiss turned into something else. It wasn't violent anymore. The wind senshi's grip became more of a gentle and affectionate embrace now; and she wasn't crushing up the girl's lips anymore but touched them softly, lovingly, tenderly – almost longingly… the _true Haruka's_ kiss.

The very moment Usagi realized that, she couldn't help but quietly moan and return the kiss as if welcoming Haruka's change. The sandy blonde felt it and broke their kiss just as abruptly as started it. Muttering a muffled curse, she grabbed the smaller blonde's breast unceremoniously, her other hand letting go of the girl's waist and sliding down to in-between her legs.

"Stop it!!! You're disgusting!" Usagi roughly broke herself away from that rude touch and took a few steps back, distaste etched on her face. The concerned and stubborn blue eyes met the mocking teal ones.

"_Disgusting_, huh? Fine", Haruka shrugged nonchalantly and turned away from the smaller girl. Walking to where she sat before, she picked the stool up and sat down, her back facing the golden blonde, "no fun, as you wish, Your Majesty. Then… I don't see a reason for you to stay here any longer. Go away. And don't forget to lock the gates. I don't want to receive any more unwelcome guests today."

The princess remained standing on the spot, tears of anger and humiliation running down her cheeks. She clenched her fists tight, shaking her head fervently.

"Stop!!! Stop being like this to me!!! You're not the Haruka I know! Please stop it!" She shouted out of the blue, stamping her foot in desperation.

Haruka closed her eyes.

"The game is over, Usagi-chan", she spoke finally, quietly yet clearly. "I don't want to play this kindergarten anymore. Go back to your Mamoru and forget everything we had here."

* * *

_Sheesh, more than almost 2 months passed… I didn't realize it's been so long. Many things seem so far away now. The previous chapter is one of them *smiles* Never mind._

_Let me get to your kind reviews and thank you for them finally ;))_

_**Reader458**__ – Thank you very much! For all your patience and support. If not for you, I don't know where I would be now *hugs* I appreciate your kind words greatly! So… now you may see how far the silliness of those 'lovebirds' extends :)) Well, sometimes people makes really hasty and often wrong decisions when they are hurt and full of doubts. Even our dear Haruka didn't become a lucky exception. But we'll see how it will pan out. After all, Usagi is the princess, right? *smirks* Thank you for being there for me, my dear! I really appreciate it. And *smirks* yes, please, please, keep on working on your next chapter, alright? It looks so good now, don't stop! *hugs*_

_**petiyaka**__ – *blushes slightly* I'm truly sorry that it took me so long to post another chapter again. I hope you'll enjoy it… *sheepish smile* even if there's no Haruka/Michiru in it. Okay, no Michiru at all, sorry :) Thank you for your constant encouragement! It means truly much to me, and it helps me to write, seriously :) Yes, I also admire Michiru's perceptiveness, but I think that it's a curse for her at times like this. *smirks* Not jealous, huh? If she wasn't, she'd be the perfection, indeed ;) But even if she is jealous… she's still so understanding it's crazy, and that's what makes me respect her immensely :)) Umm… well… about taming Mamoru, I think he'll be clueless for a while. But as you may see, Haruka decided to break up with Usagi, so the poor girl doesn't really have to tame her boyfriend anymore to see her lover. *shrugs* We'll see, I guess *grins* I'm sincerely grateful to you for your kind words and your affection for this story. You really warm my heart, thank you so much! Take care *hugs* ;)))_

_**Nocturngirl **__– I'm not sure if you caught up with the whole story by now but I would like to thank you once more for all those kind words you sent me throughout :) It was sweet of you! Thank you for all those reviews. And you were right about the complications. Hmm… you know, the whole story now seems to me a bunch of complications :) And it's amusing because… I don't like them at all *grins* Well. If you're still here and are reading this story, I hope you like it ;) Best wishes to you! :)_

_**Unlove You **– Hey, Cynergy! I'm a little jealous, you know *grins* You are going to have summer soon :) We're stuck here with winter approaching. But so far it's been a nice golden autumn, so… we'll see :) Aaaaand you were right, here it was, Haruka's next move! As you know now, she decided to… not only 'let go' Usagi per se but to make her go away, to run away in tears, I'd even say. Maybe it's cruel but… that's how I meant to continue the story. I like emotions just too much to not use them! *giggles* I don't want to make Haruka suffer longer, so… maybe it's the best way for them. We'll see if I manage to write a real drama, ne? *evil grin* Oh and… *becomes serious* Michiru… well, yes, I'm very sorry for her myself. Sometimes I want to smack my head for giving me all these ideas that make Michi unhappy but… I'll set her free somehow, I guess ;) Thank you for staying with me! Take care *hugs*_

_**alifetimeago **– Hiiii! *beams* Long time no see. I'm really happy to hear from you now! I'm sorry to hear that you've been through so much. It sounds like you've gone through heartbreak or something similar. I'm sorry for speculating, it's none of my business of course but you sounded so… lost that you made my heart squeeze. *hugs sympathetically* I honestly don't mean to stir up your feelings with this story, but if it reminds you of someone and if it hurts you so much… *apologetic look* I'm truly sorry! And… well, I can't do much for real, but at least, in my story I could try to make it all better for the girls, right? So… I hope you will see it, in time :) Meanwhile I wish you to overcome whatever it was to hurt you, and I truly hope things will change for the better for you! Please take care and keep your chin up. Hugs :)_

_**KinoAG **– *giggles* And I thought you liked reading angst! :) Sorry, couldn't resist ;) Okay, I admit that maybe I overdid it, a little. *shrugs* It can't be helped now, I guess. Well… to be frank, that 'ray of sunshine' was there, in one of those chapters that I wrote and deleted after that. Their place was taken by this one. But at least, as you may see, the girls talk about their situation, at least *grins* Well, maybe the final result isn't the same as Usagi hoped for but… at least, it's something more or less certain, so she won't need to hesitate and doubt anymore. What do you think? *smiles* Heh… I was going for completely opposite ending of this situation but… it just came out like this. Hey *beams* but you could take as a bit of sunshine that flashback-part :) It was not so sad at all, was it? ;) Anyway, I thank you for your review and for your attention, it's really nice of you to take it in so close to your heart :) Take care!_

_**batcat4eternity **– Bingo! Here she did, she broke! *laughs* Okay, not completely yet, maybe, but she cracked a little. Okay, okay, I'm sorry *grins*I loved, really loved the way you described Haruka! So acutely *thumbs up* Thank you for that! I believe you are right with everything about her :) And well… as you might see, she kissed Usagi, even in this chapter already :) Not in front of Mamoru but still :) Although, maybe it wasn't exactly what you meant, was it? *giggles* You were right about her strong desires, but she's got strong emotions as well, and with Usagi around she doesn't seem to control them too well (which you also noticed ;)). Jeez, you were right, like, about everything! Amazing *laughs* And it amused me to no end how emotional and cute you sounded in your review :) Thank you, thank you so much!!! Well, at least, now you know what happens next ;))) I hope you liked the chapter *grins* Take care!_

_**Lord James Ares** – Hi! *laughs* Yes, and now you get a bit of sweetness and more angst ;) Ahh, you noticed? It's great, thank you! I really try to show that emotional rollercoaster that accompanies situations like that *grins* Okay, okay, I just like both emotions and writing about them. Probably that's why I enjoyed writing Haruka's part in this chapter, that rude one. Sometimes desperation makes people make wrong decision… and even hurt those who they truly care about. I wonder if you could foresee this kind of Haruka's behavior :) Hopefully, it still fits with the tone of the story *sheepish smile* And as for Mamoru and Haruka's possessiveness… (um, by the way, what kanji did you use there? I tried to figure them out but still couldn't find their meaning *grins*)… well, it's really interesting, just what they are going to do. I mean, Mamoru doesn't know for sure that Haruka is Usagi's lover, but he senses something there *grins* Well, hopefully they won't physically fight, at least ;) The rest… we'll see. But the whole idea seems rather amusing to me :) If they still have the girl to fight over, that is *innocent smile* Maybe they won't even have a reason to. Thank you very much for reading my story so carefully and for treating it so kindly! It's always a pleasure to hear your opinion :) Take care :)_

_**Gaialy **– *grins wide* Thank you!!! And here you go, some more to read ;)) I'm very flattered by your words… Thank you for your high appreciation! And I hope you will like the rest of the story ;)) Best wishes!_

_**PurpleLeopard** – Thank you very much! I'm happy you like the story so far *bows* :) As for Michiru/Usagi scenes… I would love to say that there would be more but as of right now the story is going to revolve around Haruka and Usagi, for a while. But of course, Michiru and Usagi will communicate too, sure. However, I can't say that there will be many scenes with just the two of them, sorry. However, as it happens to me quite often, I might get inspired for those scenes and produce more of them. I guess only time will tell. I still hope, though, you'll find it enjoyable to read *bright smile* Best wishes._

_**Kuramo **– Hey, Kuramo-chan! I'm so happy to hear from you! *bright smile* Jeez, you're scary! *nods eagerly* You got most of things right, absolutely. Indeed, last two chapters were like fillers, just to show what was going on in the heads of the girls, and to set up the stage for… this chapter and the next one, I guess, where most of things are finally said. ;)) And yes, you were right, that 'Odango Atama' name was used to show Haruka's distancing. But heh *sheepish grin* maybe I really kind of overdid it, sorry. Well, in this chapter you may see mostly 'Usagi-chan', which, yes I'm sure you'll catch easily, shows almost the further distance between Haruka and Usagi. *grins* Awww, my poor Haruka, she caught it hot from you for the last chapter, and maybe you'll dislike her even more after reading this one. *huge smile* What can I say… that's how it is, until someone finally makes a decision about what to do, it's always hard for those who are involved. Besides, I warned beforehand that Haruka would appear irritating and unsure, didn't I? *smirks* I just knew that many people would sympathize with Michiru and Usagi (I'm one of them, honestly :)) And don't take it wrong but you described the situation really well. That's what's happening. Now Haruka controls the outcome. Well, mostly. Michiru could change the situation a while ago, when Haruka wasn't that deeply hooked, but now she is in a quite unstable position. And there are certain and quite simple reasons why Michiru is acting like this. I will probably show them later (if I don't forget, that is ;)) Pride… hmm, is a very nice word and it's got a powerful meaning for sure but sometimes… not always, but sometimes, love is stronger than pride, than morals and laws and whatnot taken together. Maybe I'm giving away a bit too much now but I just don't want you to think that Michi's putting up with all this because of being weak. She's not weak. Not yet, at least. And Ruka's affection wasn't the only reason why she offered the whole threesome relationship. Besides, it's not like Haruka's attitude towards her changed drastically, she's still very affectionate toward Michi. It's Usagi who she treats so differently now. But maybe I got your wrong. If so, I'm sorry *grins* Oh and yes, I'm aware that my focus changes now as the story goes, I can't describe everyone's part equally because the girls take different places in the story, and some of the motives I'd rather to leave undisclosed for now. *sheepish smile* Not that they make too much sense anyway ;)) But you will see it later. If you keep reading, that is :) Usagi is clueless, it's true *laughs* She needs to be told directly and bluntly, otherwise she'd always find a way to think wrong *lol* And as for Mamoru *laughs* awww, you're so cute!!! But of course, boys often do stupid things to show who's the king of the world. Thankfully, Haruka sees through him anyway. For now, at least. And Sailor Mars is… somewhere in another story *cough* Absence *cough* I have a nice idea about what role to give her but I'm not sure yet if I use it here. however *bows, smiling* thank you for giving me the new ideas, as usual ;)) I appreciate you so much, Kuramo-chan! *hugs tight* I value your opinion a lot and I would really like you to like this story, but if you don't… heh, what can I do… Thank you for finding time to read and review it, anyway! You make me very happy :) Take care, my dear._

_Okay, another chapter is done, and it feels great *bright smile* I wish you all the best and hope to see you soon again ;)_

_Truly yours,_

_Nury_


	19. Chapter 19: Say My Name

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon :)

_**Chapter 19. Say My Name**_

* * *

The aqua-haired lady cast a last sad glance in the magic mirror she was holding in her hands and, making it transform back and vanish, sighed aloud.

"Oh Haruka… It isn't what you really want." The girl shook her head. "What are you doing? My dear silly girl…"

The quiet final words of her sandy blonde were the last Michiru saw in the mirror. Her heart was aching for both of her lovers now. Usagi's pain was obvious and sincere; their young princess needed Haruka so badly it was painful to watch. But Michiru also saw the tomboy's pain that the latter hid behind her obstinacy and rudeness. The sea goddess saw through that fierce and brutal façade of the wind senshi, and her soul was aching as she understood how much Haruka suffered, breaking up with Usagi.

Michiru shook her head again, her shoulders slumping slightly. Everything she told Haruka before seemed useless now. Her lover had made her own decision, and she couldn't change it.

"Why, Haruka…? Why did you do that?"

But even if Michiru wasn't fully aware of it, a tiny part of her was relieved that things turned out this way.

* * *

Haruka closed her eyes.

"The game is over, Usagi-chan", she spoke finally, quietly yet clearly. "I don't want to play this kindergarten anymore. Go back to your Mamoru and forget everything we had here."

Usagi gasped, the tears streaming from her eyes even more profusely. She shook her head fervently, choking with her tears and whispering over and over again, "No, no, no… you can't… no… Haruka-chan… no… Please, don't… Please…"

'_It can't be that __you__ wanted to end our relationship! Michiru-chan could. I could… but never you. Not you, Haruka! I never expected that you'd be the one…._'

"I am… going upstairs, Usagi-chan. Don't stay here too long. I can't drive you home now, so call a taxi or Mamoru-san to pick you up, alright?" Not even sparing the crying girl a glance, the wind senshi made her way to the staircase, her eyebrows knitted and eyes grim.

With her eyes filled with shock and desperation Usagi silently watched her lover walking away… after literally breaking up with her. It hurt like hell, bringing out new tears, but the girl was just standing there, numb and dumbfounded, unable to even call after her elder friend. How come things turned out this way? She only wanted to talk…

And then she saw something strange. On her way to the staircase the sandy blonde swung a little but quickly steadied herself. Nonetheless, her walking seemed somewhat unstable as the elder girl was climbing up the stairs. And suddenly the princess remembered something. Something that could explain the outburst of rage and atrocity, so untypical for the tomboy. The young blonde could still feel that strange bitterish balmy smack that caught her off guard when Haruka's tongue broke into her mouth.

How come she didn't notice it when the sandy blonde kissed her? But then again, Haruka's inrush was so unexpected and… Usagi missed her kisses so terribly much… she didn't register anything except for the feeling of being kissed by Haruka that had overflowed all her being.

"Wait, Haruka-chan!" The princess's voice rang with a newly gained hope as the girl quickly ran closer. "Are you… drunk?!"

"It's none of your business anymore. Leave me alone already," she heard the wind senshi say aloud before she disappeared on the second floor and slammed the door of her bedroom behind her.

Usagi quickly wiped her tears and stubbornly looked at the staircase. She would not give up. Of course there was a rule that anyone could stop it all but… there was no rule that she should accept that without objecting. Debating with herself for a split second, the golden blonde rushed upstairs after the wind senshi. If there was a hope for her, even if the faintest, she'd go for it. She couldn't lose Haruka as easy as this.

*** In the bedroom ***

Haruka flopped face down on her bed, grabbed the nearest pillow and muffled her furious howl with it.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She punched the poor thing with her fist and buried her face in it again. "Blast it all!"

Suddenly her keen senses informed the girl that she wasn't alone in the room anymore. The sandy blonde let out a low growl through her clenched teeth.

'_I should've locked the door to my bedroom… She just won't give me a break._'

"Why are you still here? I told you to get out." She said harshly, not changing her position.

"Umm… you're drunk, Haruka-chan…" Usagi's soothing voice came from behind her. "You can't think straight. Please, let's talk about your decision when you're sober, alright? I mean…"

"Enough. Are you deaf or stupid?" Haruka cut the girl off, abruptly turning around and sitting up in the bed. Her darkened teals pierced the princess's eyes, her eyebrows knitting angrily. "I know what I was talking about downstairs. Nothing will change in the morning. I made this decision a while ago, so…" She shook her head and eagerly exclaimed, "Damn it, why can't you just leave? I don't want you here anymore, can you understand that?"

"No… please, don't say so… I don't believe you…" The golden-haired girl whispered, fresh tears welling up into her eyes again. The tomboy was ruthlessly shattering her fragile hope into pieces.

The wind senshi shrugged, her eyes darting away from the pitiful sight of the crying princess. '_Please, don't cry. You shouldn't cry… Don't make it so hard._'

"As you please, Your Majesty."

…

"I'm tired and I'm going to sleep now. So, if you will excuse me…"

Haruka pulled off her half-unbuttoned shirt and carelessly tossed it on the floor, Usagi's eyes involuntarily following her gesture. The handsome tomboy wore nothing under her shirt this time. The golden blonde gulped, trying to remember when she saw Haruka naked last time. Was the wind senshi always this beautiful? Her body was so lovely, so attractive, so wanted… and she was – Usagi blinked and blushed slightly at her discovery – aroused. Haruka's firm nipples were perked up demandingly, and it was so enthralling the princess couldn't stop staring.

The sandy blonde wasn't looking at her. Hanging her head down, she absently fiddled about with her belt buckle and zipper, her eyes sadly gazing past what her fingers were doing.

'_Why can't you just leave? Do you think it's easy for me to say all these harsh things to you? Do you really think I like hurting you…? Why are you staying? What is your reason? What do you want from me, Koneko? Tell me finally!_' Haruka look up to catch the princess's eyes but instead she found the girl staring below her neck. '_I see. It's not that, you say… huh?_'

The wind senshi's lips curved in a wry sneer as she swallowed a bitter lump forming in her throat.

"Like what you see, Princess?" Her voice sounded hoarse with pent-up emotions as her lips kept the wicked smile. "What an unbecoming preference, come to think of it. His Majesty will be so disappointed if he finds out."

Haruka got up from the bed and sauntered to the princess who visibly tensed at her approach.

"You may touch me if you want. It's pointless if you stay with me and don't get what you came here for."

"It's not that… I told you already!" Usagi grumbled, taking a small step back. These mood swings of the wind senshi puzzled and frightened her, and she didn't know how to act. She had never seen the elder girl in such a condition.

"Yes, I heard you. But then tell me the real, _better_ reason of why you are still here. And why you're giving me these lewd looks too…" The taller girl smirked and moved closer to the golden blonde.

"I just…" The princess took another step back and realized that now she was trapped between the tomboy and the wall. '_I just love you and I'm staying here because if I leave now I'm afraid I will lose you for good and I… can't. I can't lose you, Haruka-chan! I need you too much!_'

"You just…" Haruka purred almost gently, taking Usagi's hands and bringing them up. "Want." She sensually kissed the girl's palms. "Me." With this she placed Usagi's hands on her own naked breasts and held them there. "Just admit it, Usagi-chan. There is no other reason, is there?"

'_Why does your voice sound so bitter?_' Sky-blue eyes were looking at the taller blonde almost imploringly.

The wind senshi shrugged nonchalantly and kissed the smaller girl's cheek. "I really don't mind. For tonight. You can go away after, it's okay… Now, don't just stand there, take what you want."

She gripped Usagi's hands tighter and pushed them forwards a little. The girl's cheeks flushed. '_What on earth is she doing…?!_'

The skin under her palms and fingers felt pleasantly warm, smooth and soft… Usagi missed Haruka's body so terribly much that she barely could control herself now. And yet… it felt awfully wrong, what her obstinate friend was trying to do.

"Feels nice", the wind senshi murmured huskily, guiding the princess's hands and making them glide slightly and squeeze her firm chest. "What's the matter? Why are you so unresponsive?"

Usagi looked away and bent her fingers, clasping them to fists, but Haruka brought both of them to her mouth and one by one licked the spots between the digits, eliciting an involuntary gasp from the golden blonde. This was too unfair. The sexuality of Haruka was always too strong to drop away easily. Come to think of it, Usagi had never been able to resist this side of her handsome lover.

"I don't understand you, Your Majesty", the tomboy frowned, letting go of the girl's fists all of a sudden and placing her hands on the wall on either side of the smaller girl's shoulders. "It's obvious that you're aroused and that you want me badly, your body gives me quite clear signals… So if you want me, here I am, fully at your disposal. But you're holding back, and I don't understand it. What are you waiting for? What else do you want from me?"

A few tears slid down Usagi's pale cheeks, earning her an astonished look from Haruka.

'_I want your love. Your true smile, your laughter, your sincere bright eyes, your beautiful kind heart and soul. I want you as who you've always been to me. I want… my Haruka back._'

"I don't want it like this, Haruka-chan." The smaller girl said quietly, her downcast eyes and heartbroken words piercing the tomboy's heart with anguish.

'_I'm sorry, Koneko…_'

Haruka looked away, her eyebrows furrowing in irritation that masked her pain.

"This is the only way you can have it now. If you don't like it… you know what you should do."

Suddenly Usagi looked up, straight into Haruka's eyes and hesitantly cupped her cheeks, tenderly stroking them, her eyes radiating caring and compassion.

"Why… Haruka-chan? Why do you act so cruel? Do you really despise me that much now?" She asked gently, searching for the answer in the wind senshi's face. "What did I do that made you want to get rid of me so desperately? What did I do? Please, talk to me, tell me… I need to know!"

The sandy blonde closed her eyes and, clenching her fists, let out a groan. Nothing seemed to work to scare this girl away. Haruka had tried it all: being rude, harsh, she even harassed and humiliated Usagi but the girl was still here. '_I don't think I can stand another round._'

There was only one more thing that she hadn't tried. Haruka had truly hoped she wouldn't need it but as things went now… it didn't look like she had a better alternative.

"It's unbelievable… Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you just leave it as it is?" The wind senshi whispered, shaking her head slightly. "You're leaving me no choice, princess…" Leaning in, she rested her forehead on the smaller blonde's and sighed. "If you really want to know it, know it all… I'll tell you."

Haruka felt Usagi nod and smiled faintly. Didn't she deep down know it would end up like this?

Letting the princess go and leaning back against the wall next to her, the sandy blonde shoved her hands in the pockets of her half-unzipped pants and heaved a sigh.

"If there is something you should know about me it's that most of all I hate feeling weak. I can stand being despised, rejected, hated, evenscared – anything! But there's no way I let anyone make me feel weak. You, Usagi-chan, make me feel so unsure and doubtful, so lost and confused… so not who I am! It drives me mad! And yet I can't seem to stay away from you for real. I tried to keep some distance between us, you know. I thought it'd help me miss you less and, in time, if I was lucky enough, subdue those feelings I have for you. But you keep coming back and making my task next to impossible. You just don't let me forget you."

Abruptly Haruka separated from the wall and strode to the window. Opening it, she looked up in the dark night sky and took a few deep breaths to calm down. But Usagi's silence and her own vulnerability only re-ignited the recent fury within her. Balling her fists, the sandy blonde punched the wall in frustration.

"I hate it, Usagi, can't you see that?" the wind senshi snarled through her clenched teeth, startling the princess. "I hate it all! Being so dependant, so helpless, so jealous!!! Missing you every day when I can't see you. Needing you all the time. Thinking of you. Counting the days till our next meeting and making up excuses to leave you when you finally come. Going insane watching your boyfriend feel you up and kiss you. Jeez, I can't stop thinking of you even when I truly want! I hate it that I need you so much! Dear god, I'm going crazy over you here, and you're so blind you don't even see that! I'm just… tired of it. I don't want this anymore, okay? All I want is to forget, to let it go and wait until everything comes back to how it was before. So… now that you know… please", the sandy blonde asked, her voice falling to a whisper, "please go away and don't come here for a while. Let me come back to who I am. It will be the best for all of us if you do as I told you."

If Haruka could see Usagi's eyes right now, she'd see infinite warmth and tenderness there. But she didn't turn around, only kept gazing into starry sky without even seeing it.

"Haruka-chan…" Usagi whispered, unable to speak any louder because of the strong emotions. She slowly waked to the wind senshi and, tightly wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, pressed her cheek to Haruka's bare back. "I had no idea, Haruka-chan… I'm sorry I hurt you so badly… I'm so sorry… I…" Her voice died, not letting the golden blonde finish her confession. The words 'I love you too' came out almost breathlessly, and the tall blonde didn't hear them, being deep in her thoughts.

'_So… this is your answer, princess?_' Haruka closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping limply. '_Funny, I thought it couldn't hurt more than it already did._' She smiled mockingly at herself. '_Well, I obviously was wrong._'

But seriously, did she really hope Usagi would beam and confess her love right back?

Yes, sure. Not in this universe, Tenou-san.

The wind senshi turned around abruptly and gripped the smaller girl's shoulders.

'_I want you so much it hurts…_' Haruka's gaze was intense, burning, demanding. Usagi drew herself a little forward, mesmerized and captivated by the teal eyes filled with aching longing and desire. '_At least once… be mine just once, before you go away…_'

The sandy blonde made up her mind and, leaning in, she kissed Usagi on the lips. Not breaking their kiss, Haruka pushed the girl backwards, guiding her to the bed and when they reached it, she carefully lied Usagi down.

The princess's eyes, tear-stained yet still shining brightly were looking at her trustfully and lovingly.

"Haruka-chan…" The golden blonde began timidly but Haruka covered her mouth with her palm.

"Later… You'll tell me everything later." She hushed the girl with a sad smile and grazed her cheeks gently. For a second the wind senshi imagined she saw love in Usagi's eyes. The same feeling that she had in her heart. The same painful mixture of tenderness, passion, longing and god knows what else. But maybe it was only her imagination.

The sandy blonde clenched her jaw. The desire to have the princess love her back just as strong was driving her insane and tearing her apart. '_I really wish things were like they were before… I wish I didn't need you so much._'

Hovering over the confused golden blonde, Haruka fervently kissed her full on the mouth, her thumbs stroking the girl's delicate neck. Eliciting quiet half-moans, half-whimpers from the younger girl, the tomboy let out a small chuckle and moved her lips to Usagi's ear.

"I gave you a chance to leave earlier but you refused. I told you, princess, the game is over. If you're staying, I'm going to take you as mine." The handsome senshi whispered sensually, mixing her words with slow erotic bites and licks of the girl's ear. "Now that you know everything, I'm not going to hold back. I will have _what_ Iwant. And _how _I want it."

And before the princess caught to say anything, Haruka covered the girl's body with hers and began their long-awaited voluptuous love dance.

* * *

Usagi didn't notice when and how Haruka undressed her, but the feeling of the wind senshi's bare warm skin rubbing against the private areas of her body brought the girl back to reality. Only for a moment though, before the downpour of breathtaking kisses and intoxicating touches carried her away again.

The very moment the wind senshi kissed her deeply, Usagi thought that she wanted nothing more than let this amazing gorgeous woman take her. After all those days and weeks of longing for her loving, after all that avarice for her touches… this assault felt heavenly wonderful.

…

"Give me your tongue."

"Har-ruka-chan…" Even though the princess was familiar with the imperious side of the wind senshi, Haruka's blunt and explicit commands still made her flush. _And_ they aroused her immensely, making the girl feel unbearably hot inside.

"I want to feel your tongue on mine, rubbing and twirling… I want to suck and bite your lips till they are red and swollen."

"Please… n… oh…"

The wind senshi's incredibly knowing and cunning fingers and her low velvety voice enveloped Usagi in a cobweb of pleasure and sensuality. Haruka's movements were ardent and full of craving, every touch driving the golden blonde crazy with desire and making her feel dizzy.

"…And then I'm going to go down your lovely body… and do the same there." Another husky line initiated a shower of penetrating sweet kisses. The sandy blonde was pretty good in keeping her promises.

"H-Haru-k… don't!… yes!!!" Usagi's lust and common sense were fighting, making the girl utter so contradictory responses.

"Deeper, sweetie… come on… harder!" The wind senshi was muttering incoherently, gripping the smaller girl's face with her hands and greedily catching her tongue with her mouth. God she wanted to feel this girl so deep! "Ravish me. Do it!"

…

"I want to feel you as deep as possible… In every way…"

Usagi wasn't sure if that husky whisper was for real. She could hear Haruka mutter something every now and then but only bits of phrases reached her mind, making her shudder with pleasure and gasp in excitement.

"Make me remember this time, Koneko… Make it special… I want to have this memory of you…"

Usagi realized that Haruka called her by her pet name and a huge warm wave of utter happiness and gratitude rose inside of her.

"Haruka-chan…"

…

She was drowning in and out of those waves of delectation to hear the elder girl's low purring voice… or find herself sprawled and squirming in ecstasy again and again, as Haruka's long artful fingers and mouth kept the sweet torture going on and on ceaselessly.

Usagi felt as if something wild and uncontrollable possessed her own body. Her lips were sliding and freezing everywhere on the spots, stealing and muffling the soft cries of delight and encouragement coming out of the sandy blonde's lips.

Her hands were moving restlessly, touching, scratching, rubbing and gliding, searching and finding new ways of pleasuring the wind senshi and to make her, make her remember this voluptuous combat full of gentle sobs… whispers… passionate bites and fondling… rhythmic movements of their fingers, lips and hips…

…

The sandy blonde's counter attack and force were frightening but to the point where they felt divinely arousing. Love and fear mixed inside of her, making Usagi percept Haruka's every touch and kiss so sharply, so agonizingly slowly as if time granted them a whole eternity to spend. Her craving and ardor were suffocating the princess, making her grab and grasp on Haruka's sweaty body and cry and whisper her name, throbbing as if in fever.

Incoherent muttering… abrupt whimpers and loud moans… heavy breaths and frantic heartbeats pulsating in every single cell of their bodies – all the sounds fused into sweet lovemaking music.

The quick and harsh, tender and long, sliding and biting, teasing and calming – their touches were awesomely varied, but each of them was met with joyful amazement and was rewarded with low guttural moans of the delight.

…

"Say my name. Say it aloud." Haruka tried her best not to bite the younger girl any harder. Now that she had let go of her restraints and finally poured out what her heart held for this lovely golden-haired beauty the wind senshi was turned on really badly. Thinking that it was her last time with Usagi, the tomboy wanted to have wild, fierce sex with her, punishing the girl for all the broken hopes and dreams. Or so she kept telling herself.

She grabbed a fistful of the golden tresses and pulled them back a little, her mouth instantly digging into and sucking the tender flesh of the revealed neck as her fingers were dancing around the most sensitive spots of the princess's body, which was greedily aching for her strokes. "I want you to scream my name." Her voice was harsh and her breath heavy.

'_I want you to realize that it's only me here for you, not your damned boyfriend. ME! I want you to know that it's __me__ who's taking you now, not him. I want your body to remember __me__ and the power I have over it. You are mine now!_'

"No! Oh god… Haruka-chan… please…! Please… more… take me…" Usagi's body was arching for more and squirming and shuddering with pleasure.

"Louder." The wind senshi pressed and invitingly rubbed the waiting flesh, her fingers sliding in and out in teasing promising movements. The princess drew her body forward to increase the pressure of that skillful hand, to have it go deeper and let her feel the touch of extreme sharp delight again but the wicked sandy blonde didn't let her get the desired feeling right away.

Usagi moaned and hoarsely pleaded, "Please! Don't… take away… Give me…"

"Louder, Koneko." Haruka's lips were millimeters away from hers, every now and then biting and sucking them till they ached. "My name, scream it. Just. My. Name." Her sweet breath was hot and frequent.

…

Usagi shut her eyes tight, powerful waves of intolerable pleasure and heat engulfing all her being. Her throat was dry and hoarse but she couldn't stop moaning and pleading for more. She wanted to get dissolved, to fuse into her lover and become a single whole with her.

"Haruka!!! Deeper! Take me… Harder! Gosh it feels so damn good…! Haruka… I missed you like hell… Haruka… you are the best… Haruka…"

'_I… love… YOU!_' The handsome wind senshi was the only one in her mind right now. Nothing else, no one else mattered. She was finally in heaven; the sandy blonde angel took her there. '_I love you, Haruka!_'

"I love you…" Haruka soundlessly breathed out in Usagi's neck. She could have said it over and over again, so many times, but even these sacred words didn't approach at the slightest to what she felt for this adorable little princess for real. '_Stay…_'

A fierce tornado met the serenity of the moonlit night. The wind broke and shattered it. The moonlight shine calmed it down and fondled it with its tenderness. So different, they became one now, and this fight was sweeter than all those they ever had before.

…

Coming to her senses after a while, feeling her breath become even and steady, Usagi opened her eyes and blinked a few times, clearing her sight. Haruka was sitting up in the bed and watching her with an unreadable but very attentive expression. That absorbing look stirred up quite an awkward feeling inside of the princess. '_Talk about falling back to earth from heaven…_'

"What is it?" she asked timidly. "Why… are you looking at me like this?"

"Do you…" Haruka uttered quietly, piercing Usagi with her intent gaze, "do you really mean it? Or did you say it only because you had an orgasm?"

"Did I say what exactly?" The smaller blonde blinked in confusion, desperately trying to remember what she had managed to say. She would have been greatly surprised if she managed to speak at all, but, if anything, she highly doubted it could be anything legible.

Haruka swallowed and looked away for an instant before locking her eyes with Usagi's.

"That you loved me." She said quietly. "Do you really? I mean, don't just go for your usual 'of course, I do, Haruka-chan, you're a wonderful friend' stuff, it's different. Here and now… tell me the truth, Usagi. Do you _love_ me?"

The moment the sandy blonde asked this question, she saw the honest and heartfelt answer as the crystal-blue eyes of the princess looked deep into her soul. How come she didn't see it before??? Was _she_ blind?

"How can I not love you, Haruka?" Usagi softly grazed the tomboy's cheek, a gentle affectionate smile adorning her face.

"You didn't use honorifics…" The wind senshi muttered slowly, the slightest, faintest of smirks gracing her lips.

"No, I didn't. Because I love you and I want to be as close to you as possible."

Haruka looked at her intently, her eyes sparkling as it finally dawned on her. "You love me."

"Drastic, isn't it?" Usagi smiled teasingly, her words so not matching her tone.

"Just… awful", Haruka couldn't help it, the widest and happiest of smiles she had ever sported in her life slowly made its way on her face making the tomboy look even more radiant and handsome. She fell down on her back and, covering her face with her palms, let out a delighted chuckle. "I swear, all this time… I've been such an idiot… you love me. You love me!" Reaching out, she pulled the smaller girl on top of her body and kissed her sweetly. Embracing Usagi tightly, Haruka buried her face in the golden cascade of the princess's hair. "You love me…" She whispered into her lover's ear, as if she couldn't get enough of those words.

A second later she heard Usagi giggle and felt the girl's warm lips on her neck. "You're so silly… Haruka. I love you very much… I can't believe I could have lost you tonight."

"Not anymore, Koneko… I'm not letting you go." Haruka clasped the girl tightly, capturing and relishing every tiny detail of their closeness in this very moment. '_Never._'

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hello everyone!_

_I decided to post this chapter quickly, so that you didn't need to guess how the scene between Haruka and Usagi ended :)_

_So, yes, they are happy and together now, finally. Or… are they? *grins* Well, I've got a funny idea for the next chapter, even a silly one as you will see. I could do without it, really, but *chuckles* I like the idea too much to not go for it. So if you expect something serious and more or less dramatic, please wait for the later chapters, okay? :)_

_I just… seem to crave for writing something light and nice, some fluff, perhaps, after these tearful and heartbroken chapters. Yes, surprisingly, sometimes they get to me too *smirks* Who would have thought that!_

_I wonder though… what do you think, will Haruka break up with Michiru in sake of being with Usagi? And what Michi will do if/when Haru breaks up with her? And will Haruka demand Usa to break up with Mamoru? *giggles* Okay, don't pay attention, I'm just curious :) For real, I think I know what those two (or four?) will do *laughs* Sorry, sorry, I'm so talkative today! Just… being happy because of how the chapter ended, I guess *shrugs* Oh well, our girls in love deserve a small break, right?_

_Ah and one more thing. I'm really sorry, those of you who like Michiru-chan and miss her part in this story… she is temporarily unavailable *sheepish smile* She will show up later, so don't worry. And you will know her reasons as well… maybe *grins* For a while it's going to be a Haruka/Usagi-focused story. Yes, I'm very sorry, but that's the plan._

_And now on with the review replies! *beams* I love it! Thank you all!_

_**Reader458** – *hugs* Thank you, my dear! I'm so happy you approved it. I was afraid that the style was drastically different. Oh well, it seems it wasn't that bad after all *grins* I want to thank you for all your encouragement and help throughout, you really make me write better :) I'm glad that things turned out natural *phew, what a relief!* And as for Haruka's thoughts after the flashback *flushes* thank you for such a high opinion! I hope it wasn't too mushy, though *grins* Hey, maybe you're right, and Haruka could be a poet in her heart, ne? *smiles* Okay, okay, I'm just a bit shy here. Really, thank you for your sweet words. Your opinion is very important to me. And heeeeey, you promised me a new chapter! What about keeping your promises, young man? *smirks* Well, I'm still waiting patiently… but I'm really, really craving for an update for your story, you know ;)) Take care, my dear. Hugs._

_**Gaialy **– *grins* Well, yes, they are too stubborn to let go what they really want, so this time they got each other ;)) I hope you liked where I took it, but it's not the end yet, of course *chuckles* I can't let them be happy simply like that, can I? Thank you for your review! I'm glad you keep reading this story, and I hope you enjoy it. Best regards ;)_

_**lostinhersong **– *hugs* Hey, Jenn! Thank you for kind words. It's really sweet of you to miss me, you know :)) Sorry for the long wait… This chapter is like my try to make up for that :) Aww, I'm so happy you loved Haruka's part in the end. To tell you truth, I liked her this way soooo much! I mean, it's great when she's usually loving and funny and teasing but when she reveals a darker side of her personality… I love her even more *grins* Maybe because she looks more real? *shrugs* Whatever, I like her a lot! I hope you'll enjoy her part in this chapter too, even though it's not that 'violent' *giggles* Thank you for staying with me all this time! Hugs :)_

_**Peace Faith **– Wow, whole three reviews while I was writing this chapter! Thank you so much! That was really a pleasure! *smiles wide* I loved your comments. And *chuckles* it may sound silly but I went back and re-read those chapters to find out what scenes you were talking about. Thank you for that, too. You made me realize how far the story progressed by now :) And wow, you caught up really quickly! It's really amazing… I thought my chapters were rather long, you know *smirks* But your compliment reassured me it's still okay *bows* I'm so glad you found that contrast that was in the last chapter. Indeed, I wanted to show how much their relations and emotions changed in time *smiles* It's really a pleasure to see how well you grasp the story :) I hope this chapter will be also to your liking. And thank you once more for all your kind praises! Take care :)_

_**Unlove You **– Hey, Cyn! *grins* Still, I'm soooo jealous! But in a good way, okay. I hope you enjoy these beautiful days there :) And today it was a really nice, almost spring-like weather here too…. So I don't think we'll be making snowmen any soon *lol* Yay, you noticed it! Great! I thought it'd be nice to show how fragile one may become when they are in love. Even such a strong person as Haruka… I wanted to show her insecure side. Hehe, poor Haruka, I've got so much for her in store… *evil grin* But not now, alright. Now she deserves some happiness with Usagi. As for our dear Michiru… *sheepish smile* weeeell… I'm really sorry. Just as I said above, she'll have a bigger part later (if I don't change the plot again, that is), but not now. I'll try to make her appear now and then but Haruka and Usagi are going to take most of the focus now. Gomen. I still hope you will like the story despite that… *shuffles feet* And thank you for staying and reading my story ;)) Hugs._

_**batcat4eternity **– *chuckles* Awww, it's so cute! You got all so emotional, ne? :) Ahem, sorry… I really can see that you've been worrying about their future, so I couldn't leave it all like this, hanging, and that's why I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could. Yes, even though Usagi could go both ways… and she could go away and let me finish this story really quickly after that… I didn't go for it. There is too much I'd like to show yet :) Besides, I can't make Haruka suffer that much… without getting something back first at least *smirks* Right? So, as you may see now, your guess was absolutely correct, and Usagi broke the tension between them just because she was determined to stay beside Haruka (not that Haru minded, I think *smirks*). However, even if they had confessed their love to each other, they still have their lovers, so it's not so easy yet. And wow, I liked a lot how you said that Haruka had so much pride *melts* You described her essential trait very well! But as you know now she was so rude with Usagi partly because of being drunk, so… Oh and the kissing thing. Well, Haruka really tried to scare Usagi away by being disgusting, so no wonder you hated the ending of it too *grins* Sorry, sorry. Of course, she will be gentler next time; Haru loves Usagi after all, ne? :) So, this is the next chapter you've asked about. I hope you find it to your liking as well. Thank you for your lovely review *bows* Take care :)_

_**petiyaka** – *wide smile* Hi! Now you probably know what's with Haruka ;)) At least, why she was so brutal with Usagi. She was simply drunk *giggles* Now she revealed her cards (finally) and got the princess's love as her prize, I guess. You're accurately spot on about her feelings about loving two women and thus betraying Michiru. It's amazing! You saw it even though I didn't really show that (did I? *grins*). You are so smart! I really must say, you are darn right about those feelings and I'm going to show more of them later. Err, hopefully :) *laughs* Well, maybe you're right, my fic really should've had some boost already. Heh, I'm so eager to write down and post the whole story as I see it now but it's going to be quite emotional. So don't worry about a bitter ending right now :) This time it's not it ;) Am I giving away too much now, I wonder…? *smirks* Well, I hope you will like it still. I truly hope that. And as for Michiru… sorry *sheepish smile* I have plans for her, so… please, could you wait a little to see her? *ponders* Come to think of it, I never showed Michiru's part deep enough, did I? Heh… that's why this fic is in Haruka/Usagi section, I guess. I'm really sorry for giving Michi less attention as of now. I hope to make up for it later ;) Thank you for your great review! Take care :))_

_**alifetimeago **– Oh…*blushes* I… I don't know… it feels incredibly great and flattering that my words are able to evoke such strong emotions but at the same time… I truly don't intend to hurt anyone, really. I guess you take this story so close to your heart because of your personal experience, and maybe because something happened to you recently. *hugs* Thank you… honestly, thank you so much for feeling so deeply. Wholeheartedly. Thank you for all these wonderful sweet words that you wrote to me, they mean so much to me! And for your compassion for the characters. It's really an honor for me to share these emotions, because you know, I feel the pain of the characters too, and I'm also sad when they are sad :) But just as well, I'm happy and joyful when things turn great for them. So… I hope this time you will smile and feel better because I want to give our girls some happiness here :) I just… *timid smile* your words really touched me, so deeply. Thank you for your wonderful praise, I'll try my best to keep writing even better. *blushes, smirks* I'm really speechless here… your words mean so much to me I can't express! Thank you very, very much! I hope you really will smile while reading next chapters as I'll try to make them heart-warming and sweet (when possible) :) Please take care *hugs* Best wishes._

_**Lord James Ares** – *laughs* Yes, I'm still alive, thank you for caring! It's really nice of you to worry about me, you know ;) I'm happy you liked that chapter and it's really nice to see that you noticed that contrast between how things were before and how they are now. You really grasp the nuances of my writing well, and it's truly heartwarming (and flattering too). I'm glad that you liked that part where Haruka speaks about Michi. I was kind of afraid that it'd come out too mushy for something Haruka could say. But in the end, after deleting too sappy lines, it looked like it would do, so… it's nice to see that you noticed that! I hoped to bring more depth in Haruka's personality, indeed. I mean, I have all those complicated feelings for this character. She's nowhere that simple as she may seem, and I'm just trying to show her the way I see her. Maybe that's why sometimes she may seem out of character… but I write Haruka's part only as I see her :) And there is much more that I want to reveal about that girl, I hope I'll be able to do that :) She's a very complicated person to describe at times, you know :) As for how this chapter turned out… I think it wasn't really surprising. Even though I could go for a real breakup and after a couple of angst-filled chapters wrap this story up… I never really wanted that *grins* There are so many lovely moments I want to picture yet :) *laughs* Ahh, okay, now I see! So those weren't really kanji? Thank you for explaining! I really was trying hard to guess them, so you saved me from wasting my time, thanks *bows* It was fun to try, anyway :) Loved your review (as always ;)), thank you! Take care._

_Aaaaand, posting… *laughs* Hopefully, you will enjoy reading it :)_

_See you next time!_

_Best wishes,_

_Nury_


	20. Chapter 20: Do You Take It Back?

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! I missed you :) Really sorry for the long wait but I'm back to writing for SM now. Well, about this chapter, so that you know what to expect. You might find it a filler to set up the stage, so to say, slightly mocking and somewhat cliché (yes, I'm aware of that, sorry guys to disappoint you but it was just too much fun to not go that way after all that drinking in last chapter *grins*) but I hope you'll like it :)_

_Ah and as I said in the very beginning of the story… please don't grow to hate Haruka from now on. She's a love, it's just that in this story she got the most difficult role, I'd say ;)) But you will see it yourself :)_

_P.S. And to those who wait, Michiru should appear in the next chapter. Although, I've been really sympathizing with her lately, and I hope she will forgive me for what I'm going to do with her *sheepish smile*_

_Okay, okay, I know, too much babbling here… I just really missed writing this story and talking to all of you! Thank you very much for waiting *hugs* Please enjoy the chapter._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon :)

_**Chapter 20. Do You Take It Back?**_

* * *

Bright sunbeams flooded the room and hit the sleeping sandy blonde in her eyes as the curtains were drawn apart by someone.

"Ah, what the hell…! Bummer, my head…" Haruka shifted in her bed, grunting, and roughly rubbed her forehead. She didn't dare open her eyes because her head felt like it could explode and shatter into pieces any second now. "Craaap, my cheek…! My body… What was it, a truck? Michi, kill me…"

"I would have said it serves you right but I can't stand the sight of your suffering." A calm voice resounded next to her, making the sandy blonde flinch and squeeze her eyelids shut even tighter. "So, painkillers or beer, what works for you?"

"Jeez, don't… shout." The wind senshi's face puckered up in pain. "Too loud…" The girl finally dared crack her eyes slightly open and, as she did so she recognized the smiling person sitting on her bed. "Usagi-chan? How… come…?" Haruka rubbed her eyes. "Oh, this is weird."

"Huh?!" Usagi blinked.

The tomboy carefully opened her eyes again, cringing as she did so, and then she spoke slowly, "Hmm, you're still here. I guess it's reality after all. But then why… I mean… what are you doing here?" She didn't sound angry though, more like utterly puzzled.

Usagi tilted her head, her expression slowly turning into half-shocked, half-curious.

"Eh? Are you serious?" And in a moment the bedroom was filled with a sound of her hearty laughter.

"What?" The wind senshi frowned in irritation, trying to bury her poor head deeper in the fluffy pillows and escape the disturbingly loud sound. "Don't laugh when I'm in so much pain, it's so rude. As a future queen, aren't you supposed to have some mercy on those who suffer?"

The princess nodded and bit her lower lip, trying hard to hold back the laugh. This was something new. Haruka and a hangover sure made quite a funny _and_ an unbelievably cute mix.

"Umm, let me ask you something first. How much of last night do you remember exactly?"

The wind senshi glared at the mirthful blonde.

"Oh please, who do you think I am?!" She huffed indignantly, her headache not making her any friendlier. "Of course I remem…" she blinked in confusion and furrowed her eyebrows. "Damn it, it's really stupid! Bummer…" Her eyebrows kept knitting tighter as she was obviously trying to recall the events of the past night, and the tighter they got the wider Usagi's smile grew. "Argh, to hell with it, this is so annoying! Of course I remember! At least, some parts of it. Here, I drank, we had a fight, I told you to get out, then I think you came here after me and… and… I wonder if we had sex, though. Knowing me, it's highly possible, but…" Haruka grabbed another pillow and covered her face with it, mumbling incoherently, "Honestly, this is driving me crazy! Really stupid. I am sure I'll remember everything once this damn headache's gone."

"So, I take it as you don't remember the most interesting part of the night", Usagi said mysteriously. "Something I would never forget."

"Why, you're giving me creeps here", came the muffled mumble from under the pillow, a heavy groan following it. "Painkillers… you said you've got some?" The sandy blonde finally pushed the pillow off her face and, evading the amused look of the sky-blue eyes, sat up in the bed. "It's impossible to remember anything when my head is heavy and noisy like this."

"Okay, here. These will help you quickly." The young princess handed the tomboy a couple of pills and a glass of water she had brought over to the bedroom earlier in the morning. "Trust me, they do wonders when it comes to hangovers."

Teal eyes skeptically glanced over the beaming beauty, and Haruka smiled wryly, gulping down the cure. "Oh really? I wonder how _you_ know about that." She let out a small wicked chuckle but then gripped her temples in pain and, cursing quietly, rubbed them again. "Don't tell me you go through this hell from time to time? I bet a drunken Koneko is a funny sight!"

Usagi laughed at her teasing and shook her head. At least, Haruka was calling her by her pet name again, and it sounded natural.

And they were bantering again… which felt so right and cool she could sing and dance in joy.

"Shame on you, Haruka-chan! How could you think so low of me?" She pouted cutely though. "But, believe it or not, you're not the only person who drinks their mind away. Don't forget I live with a man who experiences troubles sometimes. I'm just surprised that someone as strong as you… also finds escape in alcohol's company."

The wind senshi's face darkened as Usagi unintentionally reminded her of Mamoru.

"Yeah, whatever." She shrugged in a rude manner, her former jealousy getting the best of her. "Who cares? Jeez, is this drug gonna work at all?! You said it was supposed to work quickly, right?"

The princess was taken aback by that unreasonable fit of irritation but didn't let it get to her. Watching her lover attentively yet gently, Usagi leaned over and kissed the whining 'big kid' on the forehead.

"Ah, okay, _this_ helps. Do that again, thanks." Haruka grumbled jokingly, feeling something inside her soften immediately. "Anyway, how much did I drink yesterday?!"

The somewhat helpless expression of the wind senshi made the golden-haired princess laugh again.

"I'd say there was enough to make you forget things. Unfortunately for me."

Haruka nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Okay, now you may tell me about madness that consumed me last night." Her lips curved in a sneer as the girl leaned into the mid-soft embrace of her pillow. "I think I'm ready. Besides, I'm very curious about how come you're so lovey-dovey around me now. Seems like things changed a lot since yesterday."

"Oh, but it was quite a long way to go", Usagi retorted meaningfully. "And it was the first time I realized you could be really rude…"

"Rude? Me? When I told you to leave?" The tomboy interrupted, her eyes getting guarded and questioning. She scratched the back of her head somewhat sheepishly. "Well, umm… But it doesn't look like you obeyed, anyway."

"And thank goodness I didn't!" The golden blonde exclaimed eagerly. "Otherwise I would never get to know what you held inside. You really are stubborn, holding back all those feelings for so long!"

The sandy blonde groaned and shook her head.

"Not helping, princess, I still don't understand a thing." She paused and glanced at her lover unsurely. "To me, it's obvious we had a fight last night and I clearly remember how I told you to… umm, leave this house. What I don't get is why you're still here and, on top of that, why you are brimming over with happiness – that's what puzzles me the most!" Letting out a sigh, she carefully asked, "Look, I… didn't hurt you, did I? I really don't remember much of the last night, but what I'm able to recall… gives away quite a wild and violent impression." A guilty expression – so rare to be seen on the face of the wind senshi – looked incredibly adorable. Who could resist that?

Usagi couldn't. So she pretended pondering on Haruka's words but quickly gave up and smiled, "Well, regardless, everything was worth it, Haruka-chan, as long as you truly meant it."

"Worth what? Meant what? You're speaking in riddles again."

The princess sat silently for a while, gazing afar and thinking of the best way to tell the tomboy about everything that happened, and Haruka couldn't help but got lost in admiration while watching the young girl's relaxed yet graceful posture, her tenderly glowing pearly skin, sparkling azure eyes and soft rosy lips. Unwittingly, the tomboy's lips curved in a gentle smile as the serenity of Usagi's presence washed over her soul, calming her and chasing all the worries away.

That peaceful smile was still on her lips when the golden blonde turned her head to look in the eyes of the tomboy, her gaze searching for something in the girl's face.

"Do you love me, Haruka-chan?" Usagi asked finally.

The teal eyes rounded in surprise at once as the tall girl shrank back a little.

"Huh? Where does _this_ come from?" The wind senshi began grumbling in confusion. "Honestly, asking me such things right out of the blue… Like you don't know…"

The golden blonde shook her head fervently, her gaze flittering down to the sheets where her restless fingers were drawing small random lines, giving away her nervousness.

"It's not that! Of course you can say you love me so easily, as a friend, as a lover, as a guardian. But all that – it isn't what I'm talking about." Beautiful blue eyes looked up and pierced Haruka's soul just like every time she got that look – so infinitely trustful, so unbelievably pure she couldn't lie to it. Usagi moved closer and quietly asked again, "Do you _love_ me?"

The wind senshi swallowed hard. Of course she loved Usagi; there was no doubt to it; but to say that straight out… Michiru had always been the only one she would say those words to. But drop the words aside, they themselves didn't matter that much. What really mattered was this feeling flooding her veins and overwhelming her heart every time she thought of a certain golden-haired, blue-eyed beaming girl full of love for life. It was clear. It was pure. Yes, it was forbidden to start with, she was highly aware of that. But it was also mighty and more than she could conceal or pretend she had never had.

Haruka had always been sure she would never have such a strong feeling for anyone else but Michiru. And yet – unwittingly… unmistakably… – it was here. _She_ was here.

…

Seeing Haruka remain silent, struggling deep inside, Usagi bit her lip, feeling uncertain all of a sudden.

"It's just that you let me know how you feel, and I felt it in every little thing you did as we've been making love last night. I didn't think I could be mistaken at that, but…" her voice trembled a little and she suddenly frowned, raising her voice a little. "You told me all those things about missing me, longing for me, needing me so much! How come you don't remember that at all? Did it mean so little to you?!"

"How… how could I say all that? Why did I?!" The wind senshi exclaimed, following the trail of her thoughts. She covered her eyes with her palm. "Jeez, what was I thinking?"

'_I had no right to confess my feelings for you. How come I did that after all this time of hiding and pretending? What was I thinking, honestly?!_'

Usagi abruptly sprang from the bed to her feet, her fists clasping tight.

"What do you mean, Haruka-chan?! Was it all a lie? After all, I got mistaken and… you really lied to me? You said all those things… and they actually meant nothing? Are you saying _that _now?"

A strong hand shot forwards immediately and grasped the frantic princess's arm firmly.

"Wait, stop. Rewind", the tomboy quickly pulled Usagi back, making her sit down on the bed. Entwining their fingers together, Haruka took in a deep breath, slowly exhaled and quietly said, "It's not what I'm saying, Odango Atama. It's _not_ that, at all. Don't jump to conclusions. Ahh, really, you're so quick to judge it's crazy…" She couldn't hold a smirk.

It wasn't what Haruka said but the way she said that that appeased the golden blonde and eased her anxiety as if it had never arisen. The tone of the elder girl's voice full of calm determination and soothing reassurance made Usagi feel safe, strangely enough.

"Then…" after a short while she spoke carefully, not without a tiny teasing smile now, "are you saying you do love me?"

"Koneko…" Haruka knitted her brows, evading the scrutinizing look of those adorable blue eyes, "have some mercy, let's leave this talk for later? I still don't feel quite myself now, okay? Besides, my gut feelings is telling me that last night I have probably said a lot of things that I'm going to regret later so now I'd rather opt for keeping my mouth shut. And if you will excuse me… I think I need a shower right now… desperately." That was the best idea she could come up with right now; a tactical retreat.

The sandy blonde began crawling out of her bed but the tender voice of Usagi and the words that were said made her freeze in her tracks…

"No matter what, Haruka, _I love you_. Truly, I do."

…and fall on the floor ungracefully, her face displaying pure bewilderment.

"What did you say just now?" Haruka thought she was beginning to hear things.

'_Shouldn't have drunk that much, that's a golden rule I should've always followed…_'

Usagi resolutely slid down from the bed and landed near the sandy blonde. She leaned closer, her hands resting on the tomboy's bare thighs, and gently kissed the dumbfounded girl on the lips. Just a light sweet kiss, - so light it could have been that of a friend. Haruka had no idea why her heart had gone crazy, fluttering, at that slightest touch.

"Don't be so surprised", the golden blonde said softly. "You heard that last night. I just wanted to remind you of something you forgot." She remained silent for a moment and then quietly added, "It's up to you, Haruka-chan, whether or not to accept my feelings, I just wanted you to know."

The attentive teal eyes watched the younger girl get up from the floor graciously and smile. It was one of the loveliest smiles Haruka had ever seen, and she smiled back involuntarily.

"Koneko, I…"

"Shh", the princess hushed the tomboy with her finger, "take your time. I should go back home now. Besides, as you said, you don't feel quite yourself now, so… don't say anything now, take your time, okay?" Walking to the door, Usagi turned around and grinned. "Ah, there's a light breakfast waiting for you downstairs. You can heat it up and eat when you have freshenen up. I hope it's edible. And I… okay, see you later."

Another lovely smile and the princess was gone, leaving the wind senshi quite in a tumult.

* * *

'_As you smile and close the door, leaving me behind like that… weirdly, I fear you might never come back again. …It scares._'

* * *

Sitting in her bedroom at home, the princess tried to digest the events from the past night.

The fight and the harsh words of Haruka, her own tears… Haruka's bitter and angry confession… their beautiful lovemaking… Usagi shivered sweetly, her mind wandering astray for a moment in the direction her body yielded to so eagerly last night. That was surely an outstanding night of her life.

Come to think of it, maybe she shouldn't have told the wind senshi about her love. Maybe she should have let it go if Haruka didn't remember what actually happened. But…

Going back to being worse than even strangers… going on without the wind senshi's smile and affectionate gestures… from then on she would have chosen a total breakup instead, perhaps. It would have been more humane towards her poor heart than having it shattered over and over again by the cold looks and short meaningless kisses of the woman she had grown to love.

No matter how lovely and interesting the company of the ocean senshi might have been it could never completely fill the void Haruka's absence and indifference caused. Couldn't because Michiru wasn't the one Usagi fell in love with. Without the sandy blonde tomboy with sincere emerald eyes those relations had no meaning to her.

And now that she knew Haruka's feelings – even if that stubborn blonde refused to say the words aloud – Usagi actually felt happy. Simply happy. From the top of her head to the tip of her toes. The feeling was so huge and bright she couldn't even hold it inside.

There still was Michiru to think about.

There still was Mamoru to think about.

And of course, Usagi knew what happened last night was only the beginning of the path that would bring a lot of troubles (if they would have the courage to follow it at all, that is). Many questions would arise, none of them she had an answer for right now.

Yet… she didn't care. She _let_ herself to not care. There would come a time and she would think everything through.

But right now… even if just for a briefest moment of her life, Usagi let herself feel simply happy because she finally knew – the person she loved actually loved her back. Even though she had no right to fall in love with Haruka, it was something she couldn't control. Who in their sane mind could resist the wind senshi's amazing personality and her beautiful soul? '_Not to mention her oh so attractive… sensual… sexual… appearance..._'

But before she could come up with any sufficing decision about the current situation, her body gave in to sleep already, the tiredness of the sleepless night catching up with her.

…

Usagi didn't know how long she had been asleep but the sound of the doorbell woke her up.

Walking slowly and stumbling every now and then, the girl finally made it to the door and opened it.

"Hey." A slightly husky voice sounded very familiar as if she was still in her dream.

"Haruka-chan?" The princess looked up and blinked sleepily, still not being fully awake. "Umm, hi. I… umm, didn't expect you here… so soon."

"Ah, so sweet, thanks", the tomboy couldn't help but chuckle at the blunt cutie before her. She reached out and ruffled the smaller girl's hair. "At least, luckily for me, your neighbors were kind enough to let me in. Can I…?"

Usagi rolled her eyes furtively, she could have bet Haruka charmed another prey to slip in here. She stepped aside, letting the wind senshi in, and closed the door as soon as the latter walked in. The remnants of her sleep disappeared little by little and it felt as if a fresh breeze filled her apartment, with just the presence of a certain teal-eyed sandy blonde who had already made herself comfortable in the sofa.

"How are you feeling now?" The princess walked to the sofa and sat down as well, the painful state of the aforesaid blonde in the morning still lingering in her mind. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks. Feeling much better already", Haruka smiled brightly, and that sexy grin made Usagi's heart miss a beat. "You have already gotten me a really good medicine in the morning."

"I'm very glad it helped. So…" And all of a sudden Usagi realized she didn't know what to say next. The situation felt strangely awkward for no particular reason. Her beloved acted somewhat weird, and the young girl wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She shifted in her seat and looked at Haruka expectantly. The tomboy grinned and narrowed her eyes mockingly.

"Looks like someone's feeling pretty awkward, ne, princess?"

"Me?! No!" The short blonde exclaimed before realizing how much she gave away. Looking away, she still tried to explain. "No, not at all. I mean… not me. I mean… why would I? Well, if only a little bit… maybe."

"I bet you're wondering what brought me here." Out of the blue a pair of warm strong arms coiled Usagi's waist. Lifted her a little and pulled her on the taller blonde's lap, taking the girl by surprise and making her stutter slightly.

"U-umm, I g-guess so, yes." She felt quite nervous about what her lover had to say but she also had to admit it felt incredibly cozy and sweet being in Haruka's embrace again. Being held by the wind senshi so softly, so affectionately… basking in her familiar fresh scent and warmth of her body… hearing her breath so close… it felt incredibly intimate now and Usagi wished she could prolong that pleasure.

She only hoped Mamoru wouldn't walk in right now. There was no way she could've explained her… err, current position. Nor did she have any desire to.

The sandy blonde nuzzled and smelled Usagi's hair and breathed out with satisfaction. And as if by magic, the stray thoughts of her boyfriend disappeared from the princess's mind at once.

"You smell great. I missed it, you know", the racer held the smaller girl tight. "Holding you like that. Breathing in your scent. Knowing that I have the right to do so… I missed that."

Turning Usagi's face by her chin, Haruka mildly kissed the girl on the lips and, with her eyes looking intent, she earnestly said, "In the future, princess, don't walk away from me like that. I know that in the morning I was totally not cool and a real mess but… As I sat there alone and thought about what happened, I couldn't help wondering if it was only my imagination. Isn't it too good to be true, saying you love me all of a sudden? Saying I confessed my love to you even earlier… I really wish I could recall the rest of the night because I think it was very special." Nuzzling the princess's neck, the tomboy quietly murmured, "You are a very special person to me. So never, _never_ walk away from me like that, okay?"

Haruka's warm and deliberate, almost lazy, kisses trailing down her neck made Usagi melt and purr, feeling slightly dizzy. God she had missed all this! Even simply being close like that, holding each other in their arms, exchanging little kisses, talking about nothings… she had missed that for so long.

The princess secretly smiled. Haruka revealed another side of her personality, surprising her again. Coming all the way here, speaking about her uncertainties so openly… Usagi never thought the wind senshi would do that, not even in a million years.

Just how many sides did this amazing woman have?

Said woman was grazing the velvety skin of the smaller girl with her lips when something caught her attention.

She licked the darkened spot and, meeting a startled look of the azure eyes, flashed her trademark grin.

…

"A love bite."

A peal of giggles. Golden eyebrows arching in mock surprise.

"Oh really? For your information, I've got a lot of them all over my body. Someone likes biting for sure. And that certain someone doesn't even remember putting them all over me."

A casual shrug. A teasing smirk, hidden in the corners of the lips of a handsome face. The playful tone couldn't disguise the sheer tenderness in the sparkling greenish eyes.

"Maybe I did that on purpose. Do you know what they are saying?"

The same subtle huskiness – so familiar, so sensual, and this time spiced with the tint of a deep affection - it always made her shiver pleasurably inside.

"Let me see. That Mamo-chan will rip my head off when he comes back?" Yet, she tries to keep her head cool and tease the willful tomboy.

Laughing teal eyes, smiling lips and a slightly shaking head, making the sandy blonde strands flash like sunbeams – the woman in front of her is irresistibly beguiling.

"That's quite an interesting idea, Koneko. But no, wrong guess." A pause. Her straight intent look. Her husky voice that sounds barely above the whisper. "They are saying you are mine."

Flushed cheeks. A shy yet happy shining smile.

A tight embrace and a silent dialogue between the sky-blue and teal eyes. Understanding. Questioning. Confirming. And finally there's another kiss, sweet and tender. Loving.

…

"Ummm… okay, yes… Umm, fine", as their kiss ended Usagi tried really hard to keep the remnants of her self-composure. "Err, but still… I think… I think, you know, I probably might need that ointment Michiru-chan treated me with once, some time ago. To get rid of these bloody signs, you know? No bad feelings, Haruka-chan, but what if my girls come over to see me? How am I supposed to explain _these_? Even with our blissful senshi healing power… it might take the whole day to make the marks go away."

Haruka's lips curved in a mischievous grin. She could easily read the princess's embarrassment behind her babbling and couldn't help giving it a boost.

"Just tell the girls that you've been making love to me all night long. I believe that's exactly what happened, isn't it?"

The princess rolled her eyes, secretly enjoying the wind senshi's familiar arrogance.

"Right, genius… sure, why not…? I will tell them just exactly that", she shook her head and laughed. "They won't believe me anyway. Everyone knows you're head over heels in love with Michiru-chan."

The sandy blonde shrugged with an air of innocence and broke into a smirk.

"Perhaps."

"No, really! What was the last night about, once again?! Arghh, I can't believe it, you're so mean!" Usagi furrowed her brows and slightly hit the wind senshi's back, wriggling to break free from those strong arms.

The sandy blonde laughed light-heartedly, clasping the fuming princess closer to her heart. The world had become wonderful and iridescent again. She loved this life, definitely. And she loved this short sweet girl who made it sparkle.

"You are so cute when you're jealous", the tomboy playfully bit Usagi's ear, earning a surprised gasp, and then kissed her neck behind it. "An irresistibly charming Koneko."

Usagi smiled against her own will. It has been a really long while since she last felt the carefree and affectionate side of the woman she loved.

"Wheedling will get you nowhere." Still, she tried to sound strict but burst out laughing as Haruka nodded in agreement and casually shrugged, slowly nuzzling her neck.

"Got it. Should I stop kissing you then as well?"

"Just dare, you."

"Nah, I'd rather not."

The joyful ringing laughter reverberated through the entire apartment.

'_I love you so much my heart's about to explode with happiness._' Now that the handsome tomboy was here, that she could touch her and hold her, the golden-haired princess didn't want to let her go…

…knowing that in the end she would have to, anyway.

After all, Haruka couldn't stay with her, in this apartment. Nor could Usagi allow the wind senshi to do that. Mamoru was coming back tomorrow. And Michiru had probably been waiting for the tomboy since yesterday.

That blissful time the young princess could afford herself without worrying and doubting about what the future was going to bring for her and Haruka was over. The golden blonde sighed furtively but the wind senshi heard her.

Attentive teal eyes looked straight into her soul as Haruka leaned back slightly. Usagi gave her an unsure smile.

After a minute of intent searching for something in the smaller girl's expression, the tomboy nodded to her thoughts and smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, Odango Atama. You know, I was heading back home now, to Michiru. You could come along… ask for that ointment, for example. Want to do that? Spend today all together?"

The taller blonde's casual (or so she meant it to sound) offer struck Usagi. Didn't Haruka realize _what_ she was offering? Or was it that that the recent changes hadn't settled in her mind yet, letting the tomboy say such a thing?

The princess shook her head, hiding her eyes from her lover and making the latter worried by that.

"Umm, thanks but… I… don't think I'm ready to face Michiru-chan yet." That was the softest way Usagi could express her extreme confusion. And it was the easiest part of her doubts she could reveal to Haruka.

Seeing the questioningly risen eyebrows of the wind senshi, the girl tried to explain.

"It might… feel kind of… awkward, I think. After making love to you all night long and confessing my feelings for you I need some time to settle it all down in my head. Do you understand what I mean?"

The beautiful racer leaned back in the back of the sofa, still holding Usagi on her lap, and, groaning, covered her eyes with her hand.

"Ahh, shoot… I guess we complicated things a great deal, didn't we just?"

…

_Sometimes happiness makes people insensitive, making them forget everyone and everything that isn't their love._

…

"Umm, if you put it mildly like that", letting out a small smile, Usagi remained silent for a while. But then she called out hesitantly, "Haruka-chan… are you sure it's really a good idea? You and I, together. Maybe… say, just maybe… come to think of it and all the consequences, we shouldn't go this way. Maybe it'll be better if…"

"If what?" Haruka cut her short abruptly, an angry crease marring her forehead, and her arms wrapping tighter around Usagi's waist in a possessive way. "If we break up completely? If we go back to being Friday lovers? Or would you better prefer being almost strangers as we've been lately?"

"It's not that!" The princess fervently exclaimed, shaking her head. Looking away, she quietly added, "It… won't be like that anymore."

"Then how will it be?" The tomboy demanded. Heaving a groan, she visibly tried to contain herself and asked in a quieter voice, "What is it that you want now, princess? You told me to take my time to think it all over, and now that I'm here… you're saying it's not what you want anymore?"

"I… don't know." Usagi's pale fingers were restless, gently rubbing and squeezing Haruka's hands that held her so securely. "To be frank, I'm just scared, Haruka-chan. I don't want others to be hurt as we snatch all the happiness for ourselves!"

A subtle warm smile lit up the wind senshi's face as she nodded understandingly. Softly kissing the golden blonde's temple and cradling the girl in her arms, Haruka sighed and began speaking in a low comforting voice, "I understand your feelings, Koneko, I really do. It is true that things would have been much easier if our feelings stayed the same as they were in the past. Or if we didn't start this at all, in the first place. It's a fact now. But let me tell you something. You can regret those feelings, you can deny and hide them so that no one knows but you _can't_ change what already happened. No matter what your decision will be from now on, it's going to hurt someone anyway, be that either Michiru, Mamoru-san or me. Otherwise you will end up hurting yourself."

…

_It's meaningless to resist when what you're being persuaded to do is the same thing you crave for with all your heart and soul. And it becomes the hardest when you know you have no right to give in to that persuasion either._

…

Seeing the princess remain silent, obviously contemplating her heartfelt speech, Haruka sighed again and decided to go all the way.

"Listen, Odango Atama, right now I can't tell you what we will do and how we will solve this situation. It's something we have yet to figure out. But one thing I know for sure. You said you loved me. And if you expect me to back off and simply let it go as if it never had happened… you're very wrong. I'm not letting you go. Not now. Not anymore."

She still had no answers.

She still had no idea where this path would take them to.

Yet, somehow, as she heard Haruka say those words, those thoughts didn't bother her that much any longer.

'_That's right. As long as I am with Haruka, everything's going to be fine. We will find a way to get through._'

…

Or so she thought…

…

Usagi smiled against her own will, unable to hold back a teasing remark.

"Last night you said the same thing. I thought you didn't remember."

The sandy blonde chuckled, releasing her tension a bit, and shook her head.

"I didn't. But it just means I was being sincere then too. Because that's how I really feel." Haruka pulled the girl closer and, burying her face in the golden hair, whispered gently, "I love you, Koneko. I came here to say that to you. I do love you."

Usagi wanted to joke about the wind senshi being more outspoken and enthusiastic with her confession last night as she was drunk, but… instead she suddenly felt tears well up into her eyes upon hearing Haruka's quiet confession, and, hiding her flushed face in the tomboy's neck, she only whispered back, "Thank you."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I hope it made you smile at least :) Okay, so the stage is set, and we'll see where the things go from here on *grins* Have to bring Michiru in the picture, really *ponders* And to do it carefully to not give away too much, right? :)))_

_Ah, well, we'll see._

_Time for the review replies!!! Thank you all for sending so many of them!_

_**Reader458**__ – *laughs* Oh yes, you say that a lot but I never mind that, you should know that ;))) Your opinion always means very much to me and your ideas help me a lot :)) Awww… so many pleasant words, I'm truly happy you enjoyed the chapter :) Yes, I wanted to show their pain and uncertainties (like there wouldn't be enough, right? *giggles*), and also I wanted to give a glimpse on Michiru's part too. Even if just for a moment. Well, and the sex scene *giggles* it came to me in Russian but while translating I almost wrote the whole thing from the start (but I still hope mom wouldn't stumble upon the Russian version accidentally :)) Thank you, my dear! I'm so delighted you liked this stuff as well, even though I still feel somewhat shy to write 'the real thing', you know *smirks* Hehe, it seems you fulfilled your promise only recently ;)) But I can't blame you for that, not after being away myself for so long :)) Well… once more thank you so very much! I'm blessed to have you as my devoted and wonderful friend! The story wouldn't be so good without your help :) Hugs :)))_

_**petiyaka** – *beams* Awww, thank you! To get such praise from you, that means a lot! ;)) I'm truly flattered and I'm happy you liked it so much. *nods eagerly* I long to write a happier stuff before things get harder again, so it's great to hear you enjoyed it too. *bounces* Aww, thank you so very much for being so attentive and spending your time to answer my questions! I appreciate it very much *bows* I love it how much trust you put in both Michiru and Haruka *hugs* It's really great to see that! We'll see if you're right in the end ;) And as for Mamoru… hmm *grins* I think I'll need the man later. Besides, I can't let Usagi lead a too comfortable life, can I? :)) *laughs* Oh yes, he won't like it, you're so right about that! Ahh, your words make dizzy somehow, I truly love your reviews! Thank you for staying with me :) Hugs._

_**Unlove You **– *giggles* Sorry, but it's just so funny… Last time I heard from you we were talking about spring, and now it's like your summer has already passed by. Sheesh, time flies! Well… *nods* yes, you're right, there are still many obstacles to overcome if they really want to be together. I wonder if only snatches of happiness is all they could get in the end, though. We'll see :)) True, they can't drop off their existing partners, and it makes the whole story so much more difficult (and interesting to write *grins*). *nods* Why, thank you for saying that! It's great to see you so understanding! *lol* There will be a lot of Haruka and Usagi from now on :)) Sorry for the long absence… and thank you for waiting! I'll try to update more often :) Take care, Cyn. Hugs :)_

_**lostinhersong **– *giggles* Awww, Jenn, you are so cute and funny if I'm allowed to say so! Thank you, my dear, it's always a pleasure to see your reaction and your ideas on this story. *nods* Please, don't be so upset. I don't want to make Michiru hurt either but… love stories are never so simple, do you agree? And if it comforts you a little, it's not only Michi who's going to be hurt *evil smile* Sorry for spoiling, but it's obvious with how things turned out by now, isn't it? :) And huuuuge thank you for appreciating my story this much! Wow… even making it an exception… that's an honor for me, honestly *bows* I'm so touched! Take care, Jenn. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Hugs :)_

_**KinoAG **– *laughs* Thanks! So many emotions about it, huh? *grins* I hope you really liked it :))_

_**batcat4eternity **– *gets fuzzy and blushing* Oh sheesh… that's SOME response! You made me feel all warm and smiling from ear to ear with your review *hugs* Okay, it still makes me feel the same, no matter how many times I read it :))) You wrote so many beautiful kind words and compliments, thank you very much!!! I'm very happy you got to see the point of the story that you've been craving for ;)) Hehe, confessing is always kind of scary in itself, and when you need the person so badly and you think they don't return your feelings… it's really painful, don't you think so? But *beams* it's not our case ;) Both girls are happy together now. And from what I see, you've guessed many things very well, give or take ;)) I wonder though what the outcome will be like (I mean, I seem to change a lot of things since I'm back to writing, so the existing ending might be changed as well *giggles*). And it's so lovely how you described the relations between Haruka, Michiru and Usagi… I'm in awe :)) Thank you for your wonderful review, it really made my day, and thank you for staying with the story! Take care :))_

_**imjce **– Hi! Wow… is it THAT affecting? ;)) I'm really happy to hear that, thank you! Sorry for it took me so long to update, though *shuffles feet* I know what the waiting feels like. And please, don't let the story kill you literally ;)) I'd really like it if you could read the end of it too *grins* Take care and the best wishes :)_

_**HarUsa **– *bursts out laughing* Why, it was THAT hot? :))) You must be a very sensitive person ;) Well… ahem, good luck, I hope it felt nice too *grins* Thank you for your review. It was… something really extraordinary :))_

_**alifetimeago **– *wide smile* Wow, there's a whole story behind the getting alerts in your mail, huh? I can't even say how special your words make me feel :) Going through all the trouble and staying up so late to read the chapter… that's so heartwarming for me to know! I think I can't thank you enough for such a devotion I feel through your reviews and your messages. Speaking of that, thank you very much for sending me those PM too! I have to say that your words and your support made me get back to working on the 'Fighting' sooner than I expected :) It was very sweet of you *hugs* What can I say… your encouraging and your eagerness make me feel so appreciated and so… I don't know, capable of doing something really good. For that I can't thank you enough! *grins* And you still wonder why I react to your messages the way I do… :)) You really are kind to me! *chuckles* Why, that was somewhat unfair to your boyfriend, holding him on the line without really speaking and for what, just for some story! Maybe I am a bad person but I feel flattered :) *grins* It's incredible how you react to the story's events! It's like you're living them too :) Well, at least, this time I'm really happy I could bring you joy with the chapter ;) Hope you'll like this one as well. *bows deeply* Awww, you really make me blush with your words. I'm trying to become a better writer and your opinion mean a lot to me *hugs* (And no, I don't think you're stupid even if you can't tell the difference between 'affect/effect's use :)) I enjoyed learning how you see the girls :) And about Haruka, I feel just the same way as you ;)) Sacrifices… heh, yeah, sadly, there are sacrifices to be made. But on the other hand, the whole story is about getting one troubles and solving other *laughs* ah, and having great time in the meanwhile ;) Thank you for your support once more! I'll try to write a nice ending, the way I see it, at least :))) I hope to hear more from you. Hugs :)))_

_**Peace Faith **– *chuckles* Why, thank you! I can't really say if I understand you completely, but I'm glad you got at least something you wanted *grins* I guess you didn't believe they'd get together so quickly after such a long period of being distant and avoiding? Hmm… maybe it was really too quick :) But I just couldn't bear any more frustration and doubts on the girls' part :) And you know, I thought the chapter was somewhat short too ;)) But it felt like a good place to stop where it ended ;)) *bows* I'm happy you noticed that small appearance of Michiru ;) Sadly, she's not present in this chapter but she'll be back soon :) And I'm very sorry for the long wait, really sorry. Take care :) And thank you once more for your lovely review(s) ;)_

_**Lord James Ares** – *lol* Wow, it even makes you dance, huh? It's so funny! But I admit, it's very flattering if my story can make you that happy *grins* Thank you for such a high opinion *bows* :)) Yes, it's… I don't know, I like writing about their happiness so much it's addicting :)) I wonder if it makes sense. But you are right, of course, and it's not going to be that simple for them. They have to face a lot to prove their feelings… or to realize their love isn't that strong, maybe? *chuckles* Awww, there's so much to come yet… cool! *lol* Sorry, I'm getting all excited when I think about what's going to come :) As always, thank you very much for your wonderful review. I always look forward to hearing your opinion! Hugs :)_

_**debora diskey **– *bows* Thank you for your kind words. Updating :) Sadly, not so soon as I hoped but I'll try to do better next time :) Best wishes!_

_**darkness **– Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Well, as I promised there will be more of Michiru a bit later, and for a while it's going to be mostly Haruka and Usagi (til' things become really hard, perhaps *grins*), but Michiru will appear every once in a while, anyway :) Mamoru… heh, poor guy, seems like no one really likes him. I wonder if I should sympathize with him, though *grins* Thank you for the review, it's very nice! Best wishes._

_**Tinkerbad **– *laughs* Wow, what a great reaction! Thank you :))) As I learned from your profile, you're quite picky about the stories you read, so it's really flattering to see you valued this one so highly ;)) I'm happy you like Haruka so much, and as for Mamoru… yes, poor guy, no one loves him (even Usagi doesn't seem to care that much right now). And why Usagi is poor? *grins* She's quite happy as of now, no? Thank you very much for your review! Best wishes :)_

_Once more, thank you all for your kind attention! See you next time!_

_Take care,_

_Nury_


	21. Chapter 21: Betraying Part 1

_**Fighting For Your Love**_

_**A/N: **__Hello everyone! Finally I'm back! Hopefully there are still people who wait for this story to continue… *shuffles feet* I deeply apologize for such a long absence. I'm really-really sorry!_

_But here's a new chapter, at least. Quite short, I admit, but as my good friend said it felt like a nice place to stop and cut the chapter. Although, as you may see from the title of the chapter it's only the first half. I hope I'll post the second half of the chapter faster than I updated last time :)_

_Well, I hope you'll like it and you'll see the situation more clearly._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon and never have.

_**Chapter 21. Betraying – Part 1**_

…

"Usako, I'm home!" A dark-haired man rushed into the apartment, wearing an unusually wide smile on his lips. "Usako! Odango, where are you?"

Checking the rooms one by one Mamoru was very surprised to not find his girlfriend anywhere.

But he got even more surprised when he found a note she had left for him.

The beautiful bouquet the man brought for his love slipped out of his hand little by little as he was reading the message.

…

"_Welcome back home, Mamo-chan! =^_^=_

_I went to the Outers'. Michiru-san called me and invited to come over and study while she had some spare time between her rehearsals. I thought it was a good chance since you're supposed to come back very late tonight, so… I'm sorry to leave you alone today, but it's even for the better 'cause I will not pester you and demand for your attention when you're so tired, right, hehe? ^_^ Ah and I made a dinner for you. It came out lovely 'cause I did my best cooking for my honey.33 Rest well and I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Your Usako_

_P.S. I tried to reach you through phone but couldn't make it through. Is your phone alright?"_

…

The dark-haired prince closely observed his phone in confusion. He used to be very accurate with his communication devices, so it'd be quite surprising if it got broken. He checked today's call lists. His love's name wasn't in any of them. Did she really call?

Mamoru sighed and tiredly wiped his face with his palms. He had no reason to doubt Usagi. It wasn't fair to her. She had always been the most naïve and innocent creature in the whole world and her heart was the purest. Right?

Yet, being gifted with an extremely sharp intuition, Mamoru couldn't get rid of the slightest tingle inside, telling him that something just wasn't in place.

For a second the man contemplated on how meaningless it was in the end that he hurried to get his job done for today just to come home earlier and spend the evening with the girl he loved. Lately he tried hard to be the man Usagi could rely on and love wholeheartedly, he tried really hard but sometimes she just wasn't there to see it.

He disheveled his black hair in frustration and groaned aloud.

"Usako…"

…

A bit later he got a hold of himself, put the flowers in water and brought the bouquet to the bedroom he shared with Usagi. She would see them there when she came back. Thinking of his love's bright smile and her shining eyes, Mamoru smiled unwittingly. His princess was enchanting, that's for sure.

His mood changed for the better, and the prince called his girlfriend to ask if she'd like him to pick her up in the morning.

He was charming and gallant. He was understanding.

But all he got from the moonlight princess were only evasive answers. He felt she didn't really want him to come to the Outers' but she couldn't tell him that straight.

Taking a deep breath and reminding himself to be patient, Mamoru asked Usagi to call him if one well-known racer couldn't give her a ride in the morning and, getting quite a happy response to that offer, ended the conversation.

…

He tried to occupy himself with reading. He tried to lose himself in watching TV. He tried to take a hot bath and stay there as long as he could. But time had no mercy on him; it was passing way too slowly. And a lonely night didn't look any appealing to him.

Mamoru used to spend his nights with his beloved Usako lately, and he truly enjoyed those moments he could hold her, could hear her breathing and watch her face or feel the warmth of her body next to him. Now that she was away again the prince realized how much he treasured and missed all that.

The dusk surrounded a tall figure on the bed, but the man didn't even stir to turn on the lights. His gaze stayed fixed on the flowers he brought for his love, as he remained still and silent, deep in his thoughts, for god knows how long.

_*** __**Earlier that day **__***_

'_What should I do? How should I act?'_ The beautiful princess stood at the main gates of the beach house, hesitating. '_How should I look in her eyes? She'd see everything there, she'd see through me… And Michiru-chan… how should I act with her? What if she finds out? Oh god, what should I do?_'

The absence of Haruka didn't help her a bit. Usagi wished she could let the wind senshi decide for the both of them and take all the responsibility but the words Haruka said to her earlier kept going round and round in circles in her mind, not easing her anxiety a slightest bit.

…

"_I will not say anything about what happened if you don't want me to. But if Michiru asks me straight… I won't lie to her, Koneko. I love you, and I don't want to play down my feelings. Besides, I am sure Michiru would understand._"

…

"Argh, honestly…! She's not helping, that stubborn woman!" Usagi grumbled in a low voice but the corners of her lips went up, revealing a secret smile at the mere thought of Haruka.

Passing through the gates, the princess hovered a little before raising her hand and pulling the door open. For now, she decided to let it flow naturally. She'd handle the troubles when she faced them.

"I'm here! Hello, Michiru-chan, Haruka-c-chan!"

…

Michiru was the first to come out and greet the princess. Haruka didn't show up behind her and Usagi's heart clenched, as the girl thought they were back at where they started. Did the tomboy change her decision? Did something happen?

Even though the princess told herself that she should have trusted the wind senshi's love and sincerity more, it was easier said than done. What if what happened back there, in the bedroom, and in her apartment was just an impulse? It's Haruka for God's sake, she's such an unpredictable person! What if once Haruka came back to Michiru she realized that that girl was the one she needed for real?

'_Jeez… after all this time… you're still unsure'_, her inner voice remarked sarcastically. '_Even I trust Haruka-chan more than you… me, who never really approved this crazy relationship. What's the meaning of your love if you're ready to give up so easily? And why? Just because that woman didn't dash headlong to meet you!_'

Usagi had to admit it was right again. But her doubts and uncertainties from earlier came back with a vengeance, only getting tenfold stronger, and she was going through all the contradictory thoughts and feelings at once.

…

She was dying to see Haruka, and at the same time she was scared to death to face her right now.

She hated the thought of betraying and hurting the people she loved, had she chosen the road with Haruka; and her heart was about to shatter in pieces had she thought the racer would change her mind and they wouldn't follow that path.

Usagi was scared to open up completely and belong to Haruka but even more she feared the wind senshi wouldn't need that much from her.

She was afraid that the tomboy's affection and love would shine in her emerald eyes too brightly to remain unnoticed by the others but more than that the girl was dreading those feelings to not appear there at all.

…

Michiru embraced Usagi and led her to the living room, talking to her warmly and friendly as ever. The princess was thankful to the ocean senshi for her exclusive delicacy and affability. Deep gratitude flooded her from inside, and she heartily embraced the aqua-haired lady, taking the latter by surprise. Michiru leaned back a little and gently stroked the golden blonde's cheek with a smile.

Someone coughed politely, drawing their attention. The princess lifted her head and felt stunned. The woman standing at the staircase and watching them intently was breathtakingly gorgeous. Usagi blinked as if trying to break the spell. But it didn't help. Of course.

"Haruka-chan…" The golden blonde thought she screamed the name aloud but her voice resounded barely above a whisper. Her heart raced like crazy.

The bright teal eyes narrowed mockingly as if asking the girl about the scene that had taken place just now.

"Ruka, finally!" Michiru smiled and gestured the handsome tomboy to come down faster. "Come here and greet the princess."

"Your Majesty…" Coming down, Haruka bowed her head slowly, her eyes not leaving the sparkling sky-blue ponds that grew even bigger at such a formal address. "Nice to see you here."

"A-ah, yes… nice to see you… too, Haruka…chan." It felt as if Usagi willed herself to speak.

The ocean senshi furrowed her brows reproachfully. She noticed both Haruka's slight tension and Usagi's awkwardness and realized that she just couldn't deal with it any longer.

"Alright, ladies, I want you to listen to me carefully now. I have been watching you two during past few weeks and I know that the present situation is hard for each of you, each of _us_ even. I cannot stand aside and watch you two ruining the relationship that was meant to become relaxation for all the parties involved. So I suggest you to talk to each other, here and now", the marine-blue eyes shone softly as Michiru looked at her beloved racer. "No more running away, Haruka. It's about time you and Usagi-chan talk openly. If there is still a way for us to go on with the relationship we once started, let us do that. But if there is not… if one of you feels she cannot continue with this… well, let us stop it then. This was the agreement, after all. This or that, but I cannot stand a thought you would drift apart like this, without a chance to speak and explain yourselves. Now, talk to each other."

With this Michiru left the room, thinking about if she did the right thing, letting the stubborn blondes decide the outcome of the relations she, to be honest, grew to enjoy very much. Somehow it just felt right to have the young princess around, to spend the time with her, to help her… let alone having other, even more pleasant activities they used to share with or without Haruka around.

The sea goddess shook her head, trying to get rid of _these_ ideas. Right now it definitely wasn't a proper time for them.

'_I only wish they could make a right choice…_'

…

The silence could have gotten awkward if not for the radiance of the most beautiful emerald eyes Usagi had ever seen. Her heart was yearning to reach Haruka's and stay beside it forever. The 'I love you so much' was dancing on the tip of her tongue. Yet the princess remained silent. Watching the woman she loved carefully. Waiting for her to do the first step.

And Haruka did it. Simply, as it was the most natural thing in the world, she stepped closer and, cupping the smaller girl's face with her hands, gently kissed Usagi on the tip of her nose. And then she smiled.

"I have been waiting for you, Koneko. All this time."

For a moment Usagi wondered how silly she was if such simple words and that simple lovely smile of Haruka made her want to cry.

…

It was just a simple embrace, just a tight link of two bodies but none of them cared. They both felt back home. Again. Finally. They've met to not part anymore.

Time would show where this road takes them to but right now Haruka and Usagi were in the arms of each other and there was nothing else they needed. Neither loud words, nor flowery confessions or heated kisses… the warmth and softness of the bodies pressed together were just fine.

None of them heard when another graceful woman entered the room. None of them stirred when two gentle arms embraced them too, as if completing the magic circle. _This_ was how it was supposed to be. _This_ was the bond nothing could break.

Or… was it?

…

"I think it is time to have some tea." Michiru was about to get up and go to the kitchen to start preparing tea when the young princess sprang to her feet and smiled brightly.

"Ah, let me take care of that, Michiru-chan! You must be tired after making this delicious dinner."

The sea goddess was slightly taken aback by Usagi's eagerness but only smiled and thanked her warmly.

…

'_Ok, this was smart again… Would you stop acting like a fool already?_' Walking to the kitchen, the golden blonde reproached herself inwardly. But the situation was getting really ridiculous, and she could barely do anything about it.

After that silent and touching moment of the reunion of the three no matter what Michiru did or said, there was Usagi to help her, to support her, to appear beside her… '_Argh, to hell with it, I have no idea what I'm trying to prove…_' Usagi shook her head tiredly. Why was she acting like that? As if the ocean senshi couldn't do without her unnecessary help and readiness. '_As if I am a puppy begging for her love…_' The princess thought in irritation.

She probably looked weird. Not staying too close to Haruka since the moment the three of them smiled at each other and decided to go make a dinner to celebrate. Why, damn it, Usagi couldn't even bring herself to look the wind senshi straight in the eyes! Yes, this was getting ridiculous, indeed. The princess groaned in exasperation. She must somehow let Haruka know that it was _her_ Usagi loved for real. The question was just how to do that.

…

"I'll help our princess with the dishes", the sandy blonde pecked Michiru on the cheek and, getting up, quickly headed to the counter. "Don't want to get any of your favorite tea sets shattered in pieces." She joked.

Michiru only smiled in approval. The girls seemed to get along well again.

Haruka passed by the busy princess and grabbed the cups and saucers from a shelf above her. As if by accident, she traced Usagi's spine with her finger and noticed the bright blush on the girl's cheeks. The tomboy inwardly chuckled and teasingly remarked, not even looking at the golden blonde as if it wasn't her she spoke to, "You're trying too hard, Ko-ne-ko-chan. I see right through you."

Pulling the utensils out of the drawer, Haruka walked to the door, secretly enjoying a half-embarrassed, half-huffing appearance of the princess. Pausing before walking out of the room, she playfully added, "Of course, unless it is Michiru you love the most now. Then your attitude is only natural." And with a shamelessly huge grin she left the kitchen, successfully escaping the dagger looks Usagi would have given her for sure had she stayed any longer.

"Ah, life is beautiful." Haruka chuckled to herself. Teasing the princess now amused her even more than before because she knew – appeasing the fuming golden-haired beauty would be something she'd have to do in the end of the day as well as something she would love to do. She was looking forward to it. Definitely.

…

The cake was finished, the talks slowed down, and after another furtive yawn of the young princess her older friends finally announced it was time to go to bed. One by one the lights of the beach house went out and the silence fell upon the peaceful place.

Lying beside Michiru, Haruka couldn't help but think of another girl who, she was sure of it, wasn't asleep now. Another pair of beautiful blue eyes was on her mind.

The sandy blonde inwardly scolded and reproached herself for such shameful thoughts but it didn't help, and as soon as Michiru was overcome by sleep, the tomboy was gone, leaving her lover with only a crumpled pillow.

…

The murmur of the opening door made the young princess turn in her bed and look at the comer, her eyes sparkling brightly at the recognition.

The tall blonde leaned at the doorframe, her lips curving in a familiar sexy grin.

"Thought you wouldn't be able to sleep without a goodnight kiss." Her low voice was pleasantly husky.

Usagi smiled, her arms opening wide. "And I thought you wouldn't come."

Haruka grinned wider and, crossing the room, hugged the princess. "Silly… How could I stay away?"

…

_**A/N:**__ Hmm… not much to say :) In the second part of the chapter you'll get to see more of Michiru's emotions, and more of Haruka/Usagi time, of course, too :) And I REALLY apologize for such a long wait. Real life, you know…_

_Aaand the review replies! I'm so grateful to you all!_

_**petiyaka** – *smiles happily* Thank you! It's great to be back! (Well, I can't say when I'll post another chapter but I hope it will be sooner than last time J) You know, when I first read your review, I was like 'Huh? Have you got my file with sketches?' *laughs* I couldn't help it, it felt like you, in some unexplainable and unbelievable way, really knew what the story was going to be about and what the feelings of each character would be like :) I… am really impressed and somewhat astonished. You are incredible! :) And you were right about one more thing. Yes, I guess it's really me who postpones the confrontation between the characters *sighs* I just… love writing the romantic scenes lately, so it's my desire to make the girls happy :)) I only need to figure a way to do that for all of them… if there is such a way at all *grins* And thank you for saying the kind words about Mamoru as well. I don't know why but I felt warm when you wrote he was a good guy, after all. P.S. And I have to say you are so quick to read and review it's amazing! And very heartwarming, you know. Thank you really much for your attention!_

_**Reader458** – True, true! I'm still waiting for your new chapter but I guess you won't post it until everything is ready for the winter, huh? And then there's your new job… Ah dear, please, don't drop your story, please? *wide smile* I love your story and I love writing with you! Thank you for always staying with me (another half of an year, huh? We have a longer story together now, I guess :-p) *bows* Thank you for your kind words. Have to confess I haven't experienced a hangover myself but I heard a lot about it from my friends, so I'm glad you found this part of the story believable ;)) Ah and of course, always the wind… I really adore Haruka's essence, and I'm so flattered that you found this little hint too :) What can I say, you really know me well ;)) And for that I'm very grateful to you as well! Take care and good luck to you! P.S. Well… almost 6 months… now I really hope our muses are back. Seriously, it's about time they did! *lol*_

_**batcat4eternity **– Awww, I can see you like Haruka probably just as much as I do, is that right? ;)) I just like her very much, and it's so great that you feel her attractiveness too :) I really like how you said it, she IS delicious ;))) Sheesh, it's amazing how you feel Usagi's and Haruka's closeness when they interact! So strongly, huh? It's amazing! And I looove how you saw the meaning behind even little gestures, phrases… it's true, I'm trying to convey Haruka's love through her actions but as it's known Haruka isn't a damsel, she's unpredictable and uncontrollable, and I personally like to write how such a strong person becomes softer, gentler that she usually is, I even like the idea that she may be needy when she's in love… and that's why I try to show how much every Haruka's action means. So thank you for finding it, seeing it and feeling it! It is very important for me! You made me so happy with your words! As for the fights… hehe, you'll see… *huge grin* Oh, maybe they will solve the problem as grown up people, you know? *smirks* We'll see. Thank you very-very much for staying with the story and thank you for your lovely reviews! Take care ;))_

_**Unlove You **– Heh, time flies :)) Now it's autumn here which means you've got spring and you're on the way to summer. I'm very glad the chapter looked playful, at least in the beginning *wide grin* As I mentioned, I just couldn't let it pass by, such a moment *lol* And you're absolutely right (again, may I say?;)) – Haruka and Usagi don't have a way back anymore. And they won't be able to hide their feelings for too long, perhaps. So… we'll see how 'two certain people' will react to that, right? :) Always great to hear from you! Have a great day :)_

_**t. **– Hi! It's been a while since I heard from you :) It's a pleasure to see you again. And yes, of course, I remember your nice reviews (and for 'Mysterious Greys' too), and your deep attraction to Haruka/Michiru pairing shining brightly through them ;) And… I know I've said that before but your words tend to make me feel all so warm and flattered. That is, knowing you actually can't stand the idea of Haruka being with someone else… yet saying you like this fic and giving it such a high opinion… THAT speaks a lot to me! If I could I'd ask you to give the story a chance before quitting reading it because there are still not only Haruka/Usagi moments but also Haruka/Michiru ones (and I plan to make even more of them in the future, at least, for a while) but of course it's up to you :) Anyhow, thank you very much for making my day with your lovely (and amusing) review! Take care :)_

_**KinoAG **– *wide smile* I'm s glad you found it sweet and silly ;)) I wanted to give the girls a small break and let them have their moment of peace. After all, they went through a lot to deserve it. But still, it's only the beginning, so… Thank you for your kind review! Best wishes :)_

_**debora diskey –** Hahaha, I bet she would be! I wouldn't mind to see her in that state (only without that dark and cruel side of hers ;)) I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you very much for leaving me a review! It's always very nice :)) Take care._

_**Lilly Akame **– Aww, thank you very much for such a lovely review! Honestly, you shouldn't be sorry ;)) It's just a real pleasure to get reviews, so I thank you for leaving me your kind comments! To be honest, I'm also happy to write about Haruka and Usagi together, somehow it makes me feel almost what they feel :)) Ah so you found the start quite sad? Well, it was meant to be that way (to excuse the birth of the love triangle, so to speak *sly grin* Just kidding… maybe ;)), and I'm really happy you liked it anyway! Here, I'm updating :) And I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story just as well. Best wishes to you :)_

_**Sovereign Aurora **- *huge grin* Ahh, I liked your review so much :) You made me smile as I read it. So you liked this story that much, huh? ;))) I'm happy to say it isn't over yet then, and it is quite far from being over still. And of course I thank you for your lovely comments! And as to your guesses… well, I have to admit you were more or less close to the original idea of the story ;) You really surprised me. And Mamoru… well, in this chapter you already may see how he feels. Let's just say that loving doesn't always bring only pleasure and delight. Someone might get hurt, you're right at that. I'm very grateful for your great review and I wish you all the best ;)_

_**alifetimeago **– Hello, my most devoted reader! *wide grin* Sorry, just couldn't help it, I just loved how you wrote it in your wonderful review :) I'm so grateful to you for sending me so much affection and support and approval all the time I just can't thank you enough ;) Thank you for your attention and for your cheering, your words always inspire me and make me want to write better! *warm smile* Yeeees, they finally confessed to each other, and now they have no way back ;) I'm happy to hear you found this chapter that sweet and loving ;) I really wanted to write something light and full of gentle emotions, to let the girls take a break and simply enjoy each other. For now, my plan is to give them some happiness, but I'm afraid it won't be that easy for Mamoru and Michiru. You already may see Mamoru's feelings, and in the next chapter (the second half of this one) you'll get to see more of Michiru's emotions. And I really-really love your reviews, thank you sooooo much for them! Hopefully you'll keep liking the story, and I'll do my best to post it more often ;))) Take care and have a great day!_

_**Lord James Ares** – Hello! :) So great to hear from you! You know what amazes me every time I read your reviews? It's how succinct and true to the story they are. You manage to grab the meaning and the air of the scene in just a couple of words and show it clearly :) I like it so much! I wish I could do that too :) Honestly, my story would only benefit from that (let alone it would probably become threefold shorter ;))) You are right… there is a storm coming, but you really amaze me with your astuteness, because there's a long way to go there and yet you already could feel it… wow! (Or my story is that predictable *lol* I don't mind that either). *grins* well, at least, you're not telling me what the result of the storm would be… ;)) I hope you'll stay with this story and I'm very thankful to you for your wonderful reviews! The best wishes to you :))_

_**jtwsnw20 **– *happy smile* Aww, I'm so glad you like this story so much! Thank you for your kind words :) Well, technically, it is still a threesome, although it's becoming a bit more than that as time goes, but we'll see how it all turns out :) Oh and I'm really happy you liked… umm, sex interactions ;) I still can't write smut but I try my best to convey the sensuality and sexuality of the girls the way I see it. So it's very flattering for me that you found them to your liking! ;))) Once more thank you and I hope you'll like this chapter as well :) Take care_

_**MichelleKaioh **__– *bows gratefully* Thank you so very much for such a high appreciation! This is really flattering :)) Thank you! I hope you will like the rest of the story as well ;) Have a great day_

_**Zan Li Tendo **__– *giggles* It happened to me too, I meant to be working but couldn't tear myself away from this or that fanfiction ;)) Never thought that someone would be so into reading my own fic. Thank you very-very much for your compliments! I'm happy you loved this story, and no worries, I'm not dropping it until it's finished properly ;)) But I also hope that it'll take less time to update from now on :) The update is at your service ;)) I hope you like it too. Best wishes :)_

_I guess this is all for now. Thank you all for your attention. Love you, people!_

_Take care,_

_Nury_


	22. Chapter 22: Betraying Part 2

_**Chapter 22. Betraying – Part 2**_

_**A/N:**__ Hello, everyone! The second part of the chapter is at your service. Finally it looks the way I wanted it to :) And I would like to thank dearly all of you who still read this story even though I update quite rarely. It warms my heart to know there are people out there who really wait for the continuation of it and keep reading it :) Thank you very much! I hope you will like this chapter :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Sailor Moon or anything but this story :)_

_**xxx * xxx**_

In the middle of the night Michiru thought she was having a beautiful dream – someone was tenderly kissing her face. Someone she loved very much, even in her dream.

"Michi… Michiru… wake up, honey. Wake up…"

The aqua-haired beauty sleepily mumbled something and barely opened her eyes, just to find Haruka fully clad and ready to leave.

"Ruka? What is it, dear?" The remnants of her sleep were gone at once.

"Remember I promised to show Koneko some constellations further outside the city? Today is the perfect night: the sky is clear, and the stars are all bright. Do you want to come along?" The tomboy was radiating energy and enthusiasm. It was a delight to see her back to her usual self.

Michiru sat silent for a moment, thinking. Then she asked carefully, "What about Usagi-chan? Did you wake her up yet? Is _she_ going?"

Haruka was slightly taken aback by the question. She couldn't say she woke up Usagi just because the latter actually hadn't got a wink of sleep yet. Lying together and talking… '_Okay, and petting too_'… didn't give the princess a chance to sleep.

"Well…" she caught herself just in time to not let her hand go up and rub her neck, giving away her embarrassment, "last I checked she was up and willing to go. But we can go and ask her again, if you want?"

"It is okay. But…" Michiru stifled a yawn, "I am sorry, love, I would rather stay home this time if you don't mind. I would love to go watch stars with you and Usagi-chan but tomorrow I have my class activities, you know. Take our princess there, and I will join you next time. Alright?"

The tomboy softly smiled and placed a mild kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Alright, Michi, sleep tight. We won't stay there too long."

She began walking away when a melodic voice called after her.

"Oh and Ruka?"

The wind senshi turned around and met the loving gaze of the aqua-haired girl.

"Yes, honey?" She asked, walking back and kneeling in front of Michiru.

The lovely girl reached for her and tenderly kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Haruka." Her voice sounded deep and somewhat meaningful like there was a message for Haruka to guess. "I want you to remember it, no matter what."

The sandy blonde gave her a puzzled look. What was it for? Why did Michiru act like that? Did she find out… something?

A small crease made its way onto the taller girl's forehead.

"Why… why are you saying this? Is there something wrong? If you want… we can stay here. We can go stargaze next time, all together."

"No, silly, everything is fine", Michiru gently ruffled her beloved's sandy locks. "I just wanted you to know how much I love you, is all. Such a clear sky is quite rare, so you should not miss your chance. Take everything you might need there, and make sure Usagi-chan isn't cold. Oh and _please_ drive safely." The last line made both of the girls smile knowingly at each other.

"You're the best… I love you very much, Michi", Haruka softly replied, caressing her lover's cheek. "Don't worry, we will be back soon. Go back to sleep, love."

…

As the door closed behind the handsome wind senshi Michiru sat up in the bed. She thought she did the right thing, letting the girls spend some time together. To take back the time they were deprived of, due to their own stubbornness. It was a good idea, was it not?

But why, all of a sudden, did she have an inexplicable urge to rush after Haruka and ask her to stay? It was silly. It was childish. It was so inappropriate for a perfect lady others used to deem her. But it was there… Michiru swallowed and pushed the alarming feeling deeper inside. She would not let her fears take over her.

The girl squeezed her eyes tight shut and, lying down, hugged the pillow Haruka used to sleep on, unwelcome thoughts flooding her mind all of a sudden.

…

"I wonder…"

…

They say feelings change in time. What if Haruka and she had stayed together too long?

But come to think of it, she never grew tired of the tomboy's presence. The more time they spent together the closer they grew. Here and now Michiru felt like Haruka and her were the whole one and it felt natural. But what if she was wrong? What if her handsome lover did not need her that much anymore? What if they were not so close as she used to think?

Because, let's be honest, lately Michiru could barely understand what the sandy blonde had on her mind. Maybe feelings do change after all…

Like, whereas in the past Haruka would smirk and rather stay in the bed with her, Michiru, had she asked, this time she… left. With Usagi.

Should she have asked Haruka to stay?

'_I wonder…_'

xxx * xxx

"Are you sure it's okay that we are going there without Michiru-chan?" Usagi cast a worried look at the cottage that was getting smaller and smaller as the sandy blonde drove the car farther away. "Won't she feel offended? Maybe we should go all together some other time?"

Haruka smirked, realizing what similar offers she and Usagi had in mind when it came to Michiru's peace of mind.

"It's fine, I already asked her. She will be fine resting, don't worry. Besides", the tomboy squeezed the golden blonde's hand and flashed her a warm smile, "we won't be there for too long."

…

It was a pity that Michiru couldn't go with them, of course, and Haruka still remembered her own heartfelt words of love that she said before leaving the bedroom she shared with her aqua-haired lover but… a tiny voice inside of her, so tiny it was barely audible, was wondering why she felt relieved and happy when Michiru said she wouldn't come.

xxx * xxx

The fast car carried them further and further away to the mountains, the murmur of the tires rubbing against the asphalt lulled them, and both of the girls grew silent, sinking deep in thoughts about something private.

The smaller blonde was wondering why the usually merry and teasing tomboy was silent now and why her eyes were locked on the road. The dark-sandy eyebrows were furrowed a little, and her teal eyes got darker. Usagi shivered. Perhaps, going to the mountains without Michiru wasn't the best idea after all – Haruka seemed to be somewhat out of spirits. Now it felt like their ease was only a mirage. Seriously, could she really joke with this unapproachable wind senshi? The princess shivered again, and Haruka, dropping a quick look at her, turned the heater to a higher temperature. The golden-haired beauty smiled at her courtesy.

"Thank you."

The sandy blonde shrugged and smiled in response, not casting a glance at her companion.

"Michiru asked me to make sure you're not cold while we are away."

The warm notes finally softened her voice but the princess's mood unexpectedly got worse. '_Michiru asked…_' So, just because of that? And then came a suddenly melancholy thought, '_I want to go home._'

Squeezing her eyelids tight shut, taking a little bit of time to compose herself, Usagi didn't notice the straight attentive look Haruka gave her. The car quietly stopped at the side of the road, and the calm husky voice, full of caring, rang in the silence.

"What's wrong, Koneko?"

Turning away to the window, the golden blonde faked a smile and tried to joke, "You already miss Michiru-chan that much?"

Facing the handsome sandy blonde, the girl was caught under an intent look of her teal eyes.

"I do." And as a shadow covered the princess's face, Haruka ruffled her golden hair and chuckled. "Silly jealous princess… Don't ask the questions you already know the answers to."

Usagi furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, suddenly understanding that the tomboy was only teasing her.

"How should I know? You're not saying anything."

"I told you I loved you, right?"

"It could be only the moment."

"Could be. But still I do. Maybe it's a bit more than that, after all." Haruka paused for a second and then added with a slight sarcasm, "It is nice to learn you have _that_ much faith in me, though. Thank you."

The shot was right – Usagi felt guilty at once.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-chan. I just… seem to doubt everything. It's always like that when you dream about something impossible, and suddenly your dream comes true. At first it's only a shock you feel, not happiness at all, and it's hard to believe you really… really got it, I guess."

The tomboy smirked slyly and, looking outside the window, simply said, "It's okay. I am not going anywhere. We have plenty of time to let you get used to me loving you."

Usagi shot a suspicious look, expecting the older girl only to be teasing her again but Haruka only shrugged slightly and smiled warmly – she meant what she said, for real.

…

Pretty soon they made it to the place in the mountains, and the wind senshi stopped her car on a small area as if specially constructed for a neat parking. The tall blonde got out of the car and gallantly opened the door for the princess.

"Here we are, Odango Atama. Let's go, I will show you something. But first…" She walked to the trunk and after opening it, pulled out a mid-sized backpack ("_Cookies and hot coffee for you, Your Majesty_") and two tightly wrapped bundles.

"What are these?"

Haruka grinned at Usagi's curiosity and, slamming the trunk shut, cheerfully tossed up the keys on her palm.

"You'll see. Let's go."

…

It took a short while for the girls to make their way to the place Haruka wanted to show. It wasn't like that place was hidden or something, it was just too high in the mountains to be discovered by the numerous travelers, so the wind senshi used to deem this place as her private since Michiru and she found it by accident during one of their 'stargazing trips'.

Usagi stepped forward and found herself on a small round open place covered with soft springy grass. The deep precipice bounded the small ground as if guarding, separating it from the rest of the world. The girl's jaw dropped in adoration: the stars were large, bright as jewels and they seemed very close – just reach your hand and you would grab a whole handful.

While the princess was admiring the scenery, Haruka quickly spread out one of the blankets that the former mistook for wrapped bundles in the beginning, and walked closer to her friend.

She stood behind Usagi and when the latter leaned back into her, the wind senshi embraced the girl's slim body and kissed the top of her head.

"Look at all these stars…" the golden blonde whispered, not tearing her eyes away from the sky. "Fascinating sight, isn't it? This is a wonderful place, Haruka-chan. How did you find it?"

The handsome racer smiled and willingly shared, "By chance. Michiru and I used to drive around a lot when we had some free time, without spying after youmas, seeking for talismans, fighting with intergalactic warriors and their chasers… but you know that better than me, don't you? You cannot fight all the time, sometimes you need a piece of time and space just for yourself."

'_Shared with someone very special to you._' Usagi could have added but she didn't say anything, only smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Watching the stars always calmed my soul down, brought me serenity and peace of mind. So there was a time when Michiru insisted on us going out for stargazing quite often. And during one of our rides we went higher in the mountains and… well, found this place. Since then I like it very much to come here and watch the stars…" Haruka glanced at the silent admired girl and added under her breath, "with the girl I love."

"Um?" The huge shining sky-blue ponds gazed into her soul.

The sandy blonde chuckled, being utterly amazed with how easily this young girl could take her breath away by simply looking in her eyes.

"I said I like it here most of all. Michiru has her own special place that is the seashore, and me, here. I wonder if anything can be better than this", Haruka smiled openly and inhaled the fresh air. "Here you can hear the wind rustle, and the sky always seems incredibly high, and the air is always fresh and smells fine, and… if you just imagine, you will hear the voice of the Universe talking to you about eternity." The racer was gazing far in the sky, trusting Usagi to hear her secret thoughts without fear to be laughed at.

"I like it _here_, very much." Usagi said quietly.

Letting out a soft, almost inaudible sigh, Haruka nuzzled the top of the princess's head and smiled, "I'm glad you like it here. Really, I am glad." After a short pause, she added, "I know another great place, but it's even farther than this one. You can't see the city from there, only stars and sky. Maybe I will take you there some other time."

The golden blonde gave her a lovely sincere smile. "I would love to, Haruka-chan." '_If it's with you._'

…

They sat on the blanket, gazing in the sky, silently appreciating the beauty and infinity of the universe, spreading above them so gloriously. Time was slipping slowly, silence encompassing and casting a spell on the two girls.

The charm was broken when the princess shivered slightly. The tomboy instantly turned to her and asked, "Are you cold?"

"A little." The princess smiled, wrapping the other blanket around her shoulders tighter in hope to get a bit more warmth from it.

"Do you want to get back into the car?"

"No, no, it's fine. I am not _that _cold."

"Come here", Haruka embraced her lover, pulling her closer and trying to warm the girl up.

"Haruka-chan?" Usagi called timidly.

"Umm?" The tomboy was fascinated with the stars.

The wind, the sky, the peaks… she was so in the right place. She missed them, most of time living in the big noisy city. Here she felt her genuine self – wild, free, powerful… immortal.

…

Watching the handsome features of the woman she loved and feeling the familiar longing in her heart, Usagi couldn't hold back her unbidden thoughts, '_I don't know… it feels different somehow. Just you and me, alone. It feels… good. Natural. Homely. I'm such a terrible person! I know you have Michiru-chan, and I have my Mamo-chan, and what's going on now is more than what we had a few years ago… I can't pretend I want nothing more than just sex from you… I want you this time, all of you, do you understand, Haruka?_'

…

Suddenly realizing that she never got the response from her companion, the wind senshi looked at her companion.

"Koneko?"

"Ah! Did you see it? A shooting star!" Usagi clapped her hands happily, her eyes sparkling as she gazed into the night sky as intently as if she was trying to absorb it and keep its wonderfulness inside for eternity. "Isn't it a beautiful sight, Haruka-chan? Amazing…"

Haruka, whose eyes never left the girl's lovely face, smiled gently and nodded. "Indeed. It is beautiful…"

The princess turned to her and mischievously tugged at her collar with a smile. "Ne, nee, did you make a wish, Haruka-chan? What did you wish for? Tell me, tell me now!"

The sandy blonde grinned and shook her head. "I…" She slightly rubbed the back of her head, realizing that there was no way for her to voice her wish in front of this cute kid. "Err… I don't really believe in stuff like that. I didn't… wish anything in particular."

"Mou…" The smaller girl sighed in disappointment. Then she beamed and shrugged. "Well, I guess you're just too _old_ for such things." She giggled teasingly.

Haruka chuckled, not being wounded at the slightest. "Who knows…" After a short pause she arched her eyebrows in curiosity. "And what about you, Koneko? What did _you_ wish upon the star?"

The golden blonde gave her an unusually earnest look all of a sudden and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"You, making love to me here. Now." She quietly said at last, making the tomboy's eyes round in astonishment. Do people really make wishes like that?

Watching Haruka's face make a strange expression, Usagi hurried to explain.

"It's just that... this night feels special somehow… being here… with you. I wish I had this memory with me. If you don't mind."

'_I wish I could hold this night still for eternity… and share it with you._'

But when the sandy blonde's face was already near hers, the princess put her finger on Haruka's lips and mischievously smiled. "But promise me first that you will remember it this time."

"Ahh, you really had to remind me of that? I will punish you… in the name of Uranus!" The last words were said in a playful low voice. The smaller girl softly stroked the tomboy's cheeks, pulling the older girl even closer.

"Kiss me already, Haruka…"

…

This name. With no honorifics whatsoever. It could have sounded rude. Could have… if it didn't feel so natural, so easy. Only… why did her heart go wild at how intimate it sounded to her?

The tough wind senshi felt something in her chest tighten, countless feelings crowding in her heart. Tenderness. Warmth. Affection. Desire. Caring. Love?

…

She leaned in closer and finally covered the remained distance. And there was a Kiss. Even with just kissing Haruka conveyed so much!

Her lips were surrendering, demanding, asking, giving… so many emotions and confessions could be guessed through every single touch of them.

Amazingly, it wasn't… didn't feel like any of these numberless times that they had sex before.

Haruka wondered what their lovemaking from that drunken night was like… Was it anything like this?

'_No_', her heart told her, '_it wasn't anything like this_'. Because this time she was giving herself. _Giving_, not just taking what she wanted.

'_I love you, my princess._

_Here I'm giving all of myself to you._

_There is no past or future right now._

_You. And I. It's all that matters now._

_I'm here with you. I'm here only for you._

_If… we can't have each other openly, I will show you my love through my actions._

_I want you to remember this night._

_As I promise I will._

_I love you. I want you. All of you._'

Was this how it was supposed to be when you make love to someone you love with all your heart? Their intimacy felt different again. It felt more meaningful, more beautiful, more intense, more… everything. It felt wonderful. Like a magic. It made her want to fly. And it made her feel like she could fly just as easily.

Was it because they confessed their feelings? Was it because she finally knew Usagi loved her back?

Would it stay like this from now on?

They made love under the stars, and the bright shining lights were falling and falling from the sky, letting the earthmen make their wishes and giving the promises to make them come true.

xxx * xxx

To anyone's look, Michiru was like a dream that came true. The ocean senshi was talented, gifted, had an impeccable taste in almost everything; she was artistic, graceful, brave; she was the perfect match for her, _the best_ Haruka could think of. Okay, for real Michiru was even better than Haruka could ever wish for. She was _perfect_. The best girl in the whole world. An absolute and unsurpassed perfection.

The mildest aquamarine locks. The gentlest smile. The most understanding heart and soul the racer ever met. Let alone her natural talents to be the best, the most gracious creature in the whole world, gifted with talents for music, art, sports…

Haruka had known that long ago. She still knew it now.

Yet now the difference was that it was her mind that knew it, not her heart anymore.

Because for some strange reason her heart was suddenly subdued and flooded with images of… maybe, not so perfect at all but still… the most adorable princess the world could ever have.

…

A human's heart has a strange mind of its own. It never listens to what the mind says when it comes to love. The heart… just loves. Regardless of the reasons, excuses and titles. Just because it knows better. Because this is exactly what the heart beats for. The reason for its being. Its meaning, its essence and its predestination. Just to love.

…

They shared so many nights, all three of them together. They had tried a lot of things that most of people usually only dream about. They had an amazing relationship, both for their bodies and souls – something that other people rarely have.

So, what had happened just now, could she call it a cheating?

Technically, she could not, because Michiru and she used to take Usagi as their common lover. They shared their own moments of privacy, each one of them with another. They slept together, they had sex together, all three or by two. They used to spend time together and share their secret thoughts. They really used to have a wonderful relationship. This warped love triangle used to be perfect since the very start – no jealousy, no possession, no regrets, no commitments, only pleasure, trust and passion.

…

"If I were to die right now…" She suddenly heard the quiet voice of the princess somewhere beside her ear. The voice of _her_ princess. "I would not regret a thing, Haruka."

"Me neither." The tomboy blurted it out before her mind took the trouble to think of any reply. Well, perhaps her heart was always faster.

'_Me neither…_' Something echoed throughout her entire being, ringing true.

And for some reason…

…for the first time in her life

…Haruka felt like she betrayed her Michi.

X*********************************************X

_Aaaand the r__eview replies time! :))) I thank all of you who wrote me these kind words! Thank you for your continuous support and encouragement!_

_**Reader458**__ - *bows* Thank you, my dear friend! Well, yes, I'd say Mamoru's paying for his former absence now :) We'll see if he's able to win Usagi's heart back, ne? ;)) Although, as the picture looks now he's farther from it than ever… Our princess is falling deeply in love with *yay* Haruka :) Aww, I'm so glad you liked that short scene in the end. I wanted to show that Haruka longs for Usagi very much by now and that even her love (and it's sincere love, mind you) to Michiru can't stop her from going to the princess. Thank you! And yes, I'm still impatiently waiting for your own story to be updated (you promised! ;)) Well, okay, it doesn't seem that you've got more time for writing your story, with your new job, but I hope it's only temporary, and the things will slow down, and we all will finally get to see your updates more often ;)) I also hope for the same thing for me ;)) Thank you for always staying with me, my dear! Take care and good luck ;))_

_**petiyaka **__- *happy wide smile* Awww, you really know how to make me feel delighted! Thank you, thank you so much for waiting for me all this time. Seeing the words from you always brings me joy and puts me in a great mood :) Well, at least, it took me less than 6 months to update *sheepish smile* but I'm sorry for the long wait anyway… You know, it always amazes me how much you can see through the slightest hints that I put into my chapters :) It's like you already know the whole plot… but not completely, though :) I also can't stand people who lie, but it's only the beginning of the new relationship, of Haruka and Usagi, right? I mean, they have just confessed and accepted their feelings to each other, and I think it's a bit too soon for them to scream about it to the world ;) But I agree, they need to… let their partners know somehow… but will they, it's a question :)) But as they say, murder will out, so even if they don't say anything, I think Mamoru and Michiru will find out (especially Michiru… she's knows Haruka so well it's crazy!), and the most intriguing thing (at least for me) is how they will deal with that ;)) But we'll see :) Thank you so very much for cheering me up and staying with this story, I truly appreciate it! Take care *huge smile*_

_**seiusa**__ - :)) Thank you very much for your patient waiting. I hope you liked the previous chapter and this one too. I really tried to post it sooner :))) I'll try my best to write faster because the story moves to the end and there are many emotions for the girls to go through :) Thank you for reading! Good luck ;)_

_**Zan Li Tendo**__ – Hello! I hope my story doesn't distract you from your work too much? ;) Thank you for your compliments, I'll try to post chapters (may they be shorter :)) more often ;)) Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. Best wishes :)_

_**debora diskey**__ – Thank you very much. I hope you will like this chapter too :) Take care._

_**batcat4eternity**__ - *melting* Aww… it really feels you write the stories… and write so beautifully! You see a lot in the story, honestly __ I'm immensely happy you feel the characters' emotions so deep. You feel the warmth, the tenderness, the love I develop in the girls, you describe their feelings and pre-feelings incredibly well! You even sympathize with Mamoru *chuckles* something I rarely see among the Haruka x Usagi lovers ;)) I have no words enough to express my gratitude for you lovely reviews. It's always such a joy to read them! You always make my day with your reviews, full of nice words and sharp understanding of what I'm trying to say in my story __ Beautiful! And of course you are right, Michiru knows (or, rather, senses) very much let alone she's known Haruka for ages (even literally *grins*)… so it will be hard for her to miss how much her Uranus loves the princess for real. The question is what they all will do about it when they find out. Mamoru… well, maybe Usagi will be brave enough to tell him about her new love… or maybe she will choose lying and pretending in sake of keeping the promised future, we'll see ;)) Maybe you are right about it just as well ;)) Once more thank you so very much for staying with this story and for sending such wonderful reviews! Take care __))_

_**KinoAG**__ – Aww, so nice of you to keep reading my story, even though I don't update as often as I would like, sadly :) You are right, the previous chapter was more like setting up the stage, and emotions are showed in this chapter. I hope you'll find it more enjoyable :) Take care._

_**anonymous **__– Thank you :) I'm updating :) I hope you will like the chapter :) Best wishes_

_**itou **__- *grins* You don't like ChibiUsa, do you? Well, don't worry, she will not show up in my story, at all ;) As to Haruka leaving Michiru… I'm sorry, we will have to wait and see how the story progresses. But as I mentioned before, I aim mostly for the happy endings so… I hope you will agree to the ending I'm taking the story to ;) Thank you for your nice review. Take care :)_


	23. Chapter 23: Blowing Hot And Cold

_**Chapter 23. Blowing **__**Hot And Cold**_

_**xxx * xxx**_

Her hand was about to pull out the needed book for the umpteenth time, yet she left it on the shelf in the middle, only grazing its cover thoughtfully. The girl was lost deep in her thoughts.

It felt unreal. Could it be that _that_ woman, that _incredible, unreachable, amazing_ woman _really_ loved her back? The memories of their tender sweet kisses were still fresh and vivid. Her body could easily evoke the feeling of _her_ gentle teasing tongue almost everywhere. Still, it felt unreal. A few days had already passed but Usagi simply couldn't settle it down in her head. _Her_ words. _Her_ voice. It was unusual, to the point of being surreal, to hear the wind senshi repeat the words of love over and over again. It was almost painfully touching…

'_I love her.__ She is mine__…_' The girl smiled widely, the warm, tender sensation spreading inside of her. She felt dizzy. Having Haruka love her back… the thought was more intoxicating than any alcohol cocktail. The girl's smile grew wider as she recalled some of the tomboy's habits… the way Haruka would squint her eyes as she looked at the sun, the way she would grin – so arrogantly yet cutely; the way she would play with her bangs when she was lazy or blow them off when she read something; the way she would bite her lower lip when she tried to decide something… Usagi's heart swelled with tenderness and she let out a quiet giggle, being completely oblivious to the weird looks that she was drawing from people around.

…

It was her graduation project that had brought her to the library today. It had been a few months ago when she grew to love to come to the library, to sit and read in the quiet, sun-lit rooms.

Right now she was picking out the books to take notes from later. At least, that was what she was supposed to do.

'_Michiru-chan will be impressed with how well I'm prepared this time_', the unbidden thought sent chills down the young girl's spine. What had she done? Talking to Michiru suddenly seemed scary. How would she look that goddess in the eye?

Usagi shivered, the doubts coming back again and making her feel unsure. She treasured Michiru and never meant to hurt her. Or lie to her. But what was she left with in this kind of situation? Ironically, she found it much easier to lie to Mamoru than to Michiru.

The princess finally pulled the book out from the shelf and looked at it resolutely, as if the poor thing could give her the answer she needed so desperately. Her lips parted and a tiny, quiet "I must decide" came out.

She probably only had two options for now.

First, she could do what her conscience told her, stop this incipient relationship and distance herself from both Haruka and Michiru. Forget everything that they shared before and go on with her life as if nothing of that had ever happened. A small crease marred the forehead of Usagi. Giving up Haruka when she's so close, so loveable, so… so insanely essential for her? Even thinking of it… was agonizing and it made the princess's heart wrench and fall down.

'_Impossible… I cannot live without her anymore_'.

Then second, she could let it all flow and enjoy her life. The life where she could have the love of Haruka. Have it secretly if nothing better comes out.

Steal the moments of happiness.

Lie to Mamoru.

Lie to Michiru.

Lie to the world and pretend she's faithful.

Risk the future of the world.

Risk everything.

Usagi let her arms fall, sudden tears clouding her sight slightly. Emotional instability was something she was known for among her friends but this time it was killing her.

'_I cannot do that either._'

Risking, lying, pretending, betraying… would a true love take that much for real? Could a true love start like that, in the first place?

Usagi thought of an idyllic variant that would not take so many sacrifices… What if Haruka and she broke up with their partners and stay together, openly, fairly, however long or short their relationship might last?

She tried to imagine their happy life together but the midnight-blue eyes full of contempt appeared instead. And another pair of eyes – the aqua-blue, pained, reproaching, hating…

She would lose everything.

Lying and hiding all of a sudden seemed not so bad at that point. The poor girl pressed the book to her forehead, trying to cool down a little. Trying to hide herself behind it.

'_Just as Haruka said – no matter what I decide, I will end up hurting someone anyway._'

And then it struck her.

Actually there _was_ something she, Usagi, could do. The princess almost squealed in joy as the idea flashed out her mind.

Alright, it wasn't very fair to Haruka if she shifted the blame of making decisions onto the wind senshi's shoulders but… at least it was somewhat fair to Michiru. And Mamoru. Lamely fair but still… This way Usagi simply wouldn't make the first moves to get in touch with Haruka. Come to think of it, the wind senshi haven't called her even once since that miraculous night.

'_Lame, indeed…_'

But if… What if… if that handsome, wonderful woman would think twice… if she decides to change her mind about their affair… Usagi's heart squeezed painfully. '_What if she really does?_' The girl heaved a heavy sigh and resolutely finished her thought. If Haruka thinks twice and decides against their affair… Usagi wouldn't have to worry about anything else. '_But the only one thing – how to live without her…_' Everything will be over. They wouldn't have to hurt anyone. They wouldn't need to start a life full of lies and pretending.

The thought was correct per se but all her being was against it. The princess shook her head angrily.

And, ironically, even though Usagi had just now decided that she would not seek opportunities to meet Haruka or to do anything to get in touch with her first, all of sudden her heart called out desperately to see the stubborn but so loved blonde. To see her right now. Immediately. To make sure she was still there, with her, Usagi. The desire to see Haruka was so strong it hurt the princess. The turmoil in her feelings was driving her insane.

Making Haruka decide everything, however cowardly it was of Usagi, suddenly seemed the best idea she could come up with. And the princess tried to assure herself that it was the best way to handle the situation. After all, the Outers were known for being more mature, more intelligent, more… Alright, dang it, Haruka was older and she had to be smarter and wiser, right? So, it was her privilege to make decisions and bear responsibility for them.

'_Who am I trying to fool?_' The princess gave up and let her confused and tired mind find some rest in the memories of how calm and safe it felt to be in Haruka's presence. She really wished she could see Haruka right now. If only for a moment. Just to see her…

And as if her wish was granted, Usagi suddenly felt the atmosphere change.

'_Could it be that…? Haruka…?_'

But, taking a quick look around, the princess didn't see the person she would love to see right now. Realizing she was wrong, the girl emitted a derisive smile, scolding herself for mistaking her vain hopes for reality.

_**xxx * xxx**_

Yet, it was incredible how Usagi's entire body could sense Haruka's presence and how it reacted to the tomboy. It was like all her feelings, all her instincts were tuned up to percept the slightest traces of the sandy blonde, because said blonde had just sauntered past the few first rows of shelves without paying any heed to the gazes full of adoration and admiration the student girls were giving her. _Not now_, Haruka smirked inwardly, _the girls would have to wait_. She was busy now. Her emerald eyes shone brightly and a small grin curved her lips when she saw a glimpse of the golden-haired head with the oh so familiar odangoes. What was so special about them that lately such a hairstyle made her heart twitch sweetly and filled it with unmistakably recognized soft warmth?

'_Hairstyle, huh?_' Haruka laughed at her thoughts. '_So, t__he one who wears it has nothing to do with that anymore?_'

Her sharp eyesight added the details she first missed: Usagi's furrowed eyebrows, her sadly lowered gaze and her tensed fingers, clinging to some book like to a lifeline.

Haruka furrowed her brows slightly, thinking of the ways to 1) take away the princess's grave thoughts for she could not stand Usagi in such a condition; 2) take away the princess herself for… well, she had her reasons.

…

Stopping behind Usagi unnoticed, the wind senshi reached out her hand and slowly pulled and put right back a random book from the shelf above the golden-haired head and startled the girl by doing so.

The princess felt the warm breath on her neck, recognized the familiar icy fresh smell that only one person she knew wore, and froze, not daring turn around and meet the mischievous teals she suspected were shining with hidden laughter now. Her heart raced in anticipation, excitement, and delight. The book she was holding so tightly before, suddenly was gone too, taken by the long fingers and put back to the shelf.

And as if by magic, her dark thoughts disappeared in an instant like they could not exist at all in Haruka's presence.

"Tsukino-san?" The racer's sensually husky voice sounded a bit too loud for being proper in the library. Heads turned towards the source of it. Usagi felt her cheeks grow hot. Least of all she wanted Haruka to draw so much – _unneeded_ – attention. Honestly, this woman, what was she thinking? Why couldn't she stay silent… or at least, make it quiet? But the wind senshi went on as if nothing were wrong, "Ah, it's you indeed. I have something for you. Would you mind following me?"

The totally embarrassed golden blonde managed only a small nod and followed the older blonde to the more isolated section of the library, her eyebrows knitting tighter and tighter with each step.

Making sure they could not be heard or seen by the accident visitors, Usagi sprang into fuming, "Honestly, Haruka-chan, what was that there? You're on it again, aren't you?"

Judging by her grin, Haruka wasn't surprised by that outburst, she only looked at the smaller blonde with an air of innocence.

"On what? I'm just happy to see you, Odango Atama, that's all. I have no idea what-"

"You!" The princess poked her finger in Haruka's chest, her eyebrows furrowed and cheeks glowing. "You like embarrassing me in front of people; you do it all the time! Like then, when I was hanging out with my girls in the café, you did that! And… and…"

"And you are happy to see me too", Haruka prompted with a shameless grin and kissed the tip of the princess's nose. "And to answer your question… yes", she shrugged casually, "I really like doing that. Can't help it, I am sorry. You look so cute when you turn tomato, don't you know?"

"You… right, always like that", Usagi rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, silently admitting to herself there was no way to resist Haruka's charms. Shaking her head, she finally released a smile and curiously asked, "Alright, that aside, you said you had something for me…?"

"Did I?" Meeting an irritated-to-be gaze of the younger blonde, the wind senshi chuckled, "I guess I did."

The first point of her plan seemed to go on well so far – the princess was far from her burdensome thoughts by now. '_The __boiling__ Koneko is better than the sad Koneko. Anything is better than my girl crying._'

"Haruka-san…" Usagi growled warningly.

"Okay, okay, it was…" Haruka leaned in closer, making the girl step back and realize that she was trapped between the playful tomboy and the wall behind, "…this."

The sandy blonde covered that short distance between them, and her lips gently brushed against the princess's mouth. Usagi let out an involuntary moan.

"Har-"

"Shh, keep quiet, princess, we're in the library after all." Haruka moved even closer and began deliberately placing sweet tender kisses all over the girl's face, neck and hair, making Usagi feel dizzy and excited. "And more to that, I have missed you. So shh…"

It was unlike the wind senshi to confess this weakness but her husky whisper was faint enough to be unheard if the younger blonde wasn't absorbing every little detail about her lover. So if someone could hear it after all, it was Usagi.

…

Lost in the world of tenderness, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. But Haruka did.

Taking a step back and quickly adjusting the clothes and hair of the dazed princess, the wind senshi couldn't hold back a wide boyish grin. The panting Usagi was a lovely sight.

"You are as adorable as ever." Haruka gave a flick on the younger girl's nose and whispered, "Now be cool." And she went on louder, without a pause, "So, as I was saying, I was sent to find you, Tsukino-san, and deliver you there. I hope you will honor us with your visit." She even bowed for good measure.

"Ah… visit… that… Err… Umm…" The change of the tomboy was too sudden for the princess to play up to her smoothly.

A bunch of the student girls, shushing, chattering and casting careful yet obviously prying looks while trying to seem totally unconcerned, passed by the couple.

Once the girls were gone, the wind senshi let out a genuinely amused laugh, her back hitting the wall with a thud as she leaned back too fast. "Did you see that? Nowadays kids even cannot play spies properly. Oh well…"

"Why, forgive them for they are not professional in pretending", Usagi rolled her eyes. Haruka could be so arrogant at times. "Besides, have it ever occurred to you that the world doesn't revolve around only you?"

The tomboy crinkled her nose, looking funny and cute as she did so, and slightly poked the princess in the ribs. "You've just sounded like Michiru, you know?"

The princess giggled and shrugged. "I take it as a compliment."

Haruka hemmed under her breath and grinned. "It sure was."

…

A few minutes later the curious students in the library could watch how a famous racer was calmly following the stomping young girl with glowing cheeks and furrowed brows. Everyone would think that the latter was reprimanded by the gorgeous tomboy and now was angry or confused, making her way out of the library. If only they knew…

_**x * **__**x **_**A few minutes ago **_**x * x**_

"_Nee, Odango Atama?_" Haruka's eyes twinkled with mirth, hinting to the golden blonde that the racer had something on her mind. And that 'something' was definitely not going to bring peace to the girl, that's for sure. "_Want to hold hands as we leave?_"

"_Are you crazy?_" Usagi asked, genuinely amazed at the offer.

"_What's bad about that? All those girls would envy you._" The tomboy smirked.

"_Those girls__, Haruka-san_", the small blonde articulated every word, "_would __hate__ me, if you meant that.__ If you wish for my death, there are plenty other – less painful – ways, so… no, thank you._"

The willful sandy blonde shrugged, barely holding back her smile – she loved these banters with Usagi, so right now she was surely enjoying.

"_Koneko…_" When those emerald eyes shone childishly – just like now – Usagi kept on wondering if she ever could resist whatever Haruka would have offered… for real. And the bright boyish smile didn't make it any easier for her. The princess sighed inwardly – she knew she'd agree right now, whatever the wind senshi had in mind.

"_Yes?_"

"_Enough of that. Let's just get out of here!_" Haruka blew her a kiss, smiled widely and grabbed the girl's hand. "_Time to leave__._"

"_Wait! Haruka-san!_" Usagi tried to dig her heels in the floor but the tomboy was just too strong. The golden blonde furrowed her brows and hissed aloud, "_Stop! Let go or I will kill you, I promise! Just you wait!_"

"_So scary, little princess_", the teals were sparkling with laughter, yet the sandy blonde let go of the princess's wrist and bowed, making an inviting gesture. It was about time, they were standing by the entrance of the main reading hall. "_Your wish is my command, Your Majesty._ _Only after you, of course._"

Usagi looked daggers at the joyful tomboy and stomped her way forwards.

"_I __will__ kill you… one day, Haruka… san!_"

"_Hai, hai_", Haruka hid her smirk and gave the young blonde an innocent, shining look.

_**xxx * xxx**_

They made it to reach the racer's car without further adventures, thankfully, and as soon as Haruka opened the door, Usagi quickly whisked into the car and heaved a sigh.

"Safe…" Casting a glance at the grinning tomboy, Usagi smiled too. "Don't think that I will forget this. It was totally your fault. You couldn't do without making a show, could you?"

"Nope. It was too funny to let it slip away", the wind senshi let out another cute boyish grin. "But to make up to you for that… Say, I am willing to do anything you'd ask me to. So, what will be your wish, Your Majesty?"

Usagi smiled broadly and advanced her hands, with her fingers linked, in front of her chest.

"Umm… how about a ride? A simple ride with you would be nice. For a start."

Haruka started the engine and blew off her bangs playfully. Her trademark smile. "Ice-cream?"

"Definitely."

The car rocketed forward, carrying away the lovebirds.

"_Will be done, Your Majesty._"

"_And would you already stop calling me 'Your Majesty'? It sounds like a mockery when it comes from you._"

"_Yes, Your Majesty._"

"_Haruka-chan, I'm serious!_"

"_Hai, hai._"

_**xxx * xxx**_

"What is it, Odango Atama? You are so silent it's creepy. Planning something venomous? Against me?" Despite her playful tone, Haruka was truly concerned.

The golden blonde shook her head, a small smile lighting up her face.

"Not at all. I just hoped the library would give me the answers…"

"Usually it does. Isn't it what the library is for?"

"Depends on the question then, I guess."

The tomboy rarely could see this pensive, near to mysterious side of the princess, so she decided to help.

"Want me to answer it for you?"

Usagi let out a mirthful giggle, making Haruka want to pull the girl close to her heart and kiss her hair. Tenderness for the young princess lately grew to the point where it was overwhelming. Uncontrollable. And for the wind senshi who always preferred to keep everything under control, this feeling was somewhat unsettling. Yet, for some reason, she welcomed it every time.

"And you know what kind of a question it is?" The golden blonde squinted her eyes curiously.

"Didn't you know? I've got a huge database of answers for the questions of all kinds. So be my guest." And the sandy blonde flashed her famous – irresistible – grin.

Usagi rolled her eyes in exasperation and heaved a groan. That boaster Haruka!

"Oh… and I, for a second, truly believed that this woman could take me seriously, for real."

The wind senshi chuckled and made a serious face.

"Alright, let's give it a try. Whatever it is about… I learned something from my life experience. Use your good chances as soon as you get them. Fight with all your might for what you truly want or what you believe in with all your heart. Let the rest go. How does it sound?"

"Hmm… wow. Indeed, it sounds like a good answer", the golden blonde muttered thoughtfully, "and fits almost everything too. Thank you, Haruka-chan." She smiled and added teasingly, "And… do you live like that for real?"

"I do." Haruka shrugged and explained, "Saves me a lot of good chances and frees me from unnecessary doubts. All this blowing hot and cold is just not for me, you know."

"Yeah, I can imagine that… Well, _that_ would suit your personality just right…" Usagi mumbled under her breath. Yet, somehow the burden on her heart seemed to lessen a little. The girl let out a giggle, ready to come up with a witty comeback but a sudden buzz of her phone changed her plan.

Fishing for her cell phone, she took a glance at the caller's ID. And then – almost guiltily – at Haruka.

"Go ahead." The wind senshi nodded and smiled encouragingly.

…

"_Hey, baby! How are you?_"

Usagi cast a careful glance at Haruka, knowing the latter would easily recognize the voice on the other end. But the tomboy pretended she was totally engulfed by driving the car.

The golden blonde faked a smile, wishing to be somewhere else to escape this humiliating situation.

"Hello… Mamo-chan. Everything's fine. You?"

She didn't notice Haruka crinkle her nose at hearing _that_ name. Nor did she catch the tiny disdainful sneer that curved the corners of Haruka's mouth for a split second.

"_Good. Good. How is your studying going?_"

"Hehe, you know me. I think I'm done for today."

"_*laugh* I am sure you did it well today, Odango. So, a__re you going back home now?_"

"Umm…" Another careful glance in askance at Haruka. The wind senshi didn't even stir although she felt the girl's look alright. "Yes, kind of, I've only left the library. Thinking about walking a little, having an ice-cream maybe… I need a distraction, seriously!" And then she laughed – genuinely, tenderly. It was her sincere laugh, as if she was alone and flirting with Mamoru. Haruka suddenly realized it all too well. And strange it was how Usagi's gentle laughter echoed somewhere deep inside of her body with an unfamiliar stinging aching.

She dropped listening to their dialogue and snapped out of her thoughtfulness only when she heard her Odango Atama say "_Um, me too. See you at home later, Mamo-chan_" and flipped her phone shut, the affectionate smile still lingering on her lips. However lovely it was, it hurt Haruka.

…

On the other end of the city a raven-haired man was silently watching his locked hands. His phone, still slightly warm from the recent conversation, was lying on the desk next to him, forgotten. His dark-blue eyes were sad and pensive.

Mamoru called Usagi to hear her ever so happy and joyful "Ma-mo-chaaaan!" she used to give him every time they met. He called to hear her say "I love you". He needed her bright, generously shining nature to lend him strength and will to go on with this hectic working day.

He got none of that. And for the umpteenth time lately he felt his heart crack a little bit more.

…

"He treats you very well now, it seems." Haruka prayed for her voice to at least resemble a friendly one. Alas, she was too bad at lying.

And more to that, she suddenly felt the change in Usagi.

"That he does." The princess simply answered. And it felt like a cold shoulder; like it wasn't her Koneko anymore. Like it was _his_ Odango, Tsukino Usagi, someday-to-be Chiba Usagi.

It was weird. Foolish. Improper. Stupid, after all. But it was there – her jealousy, her anger, her feeling wounded, forgotten, _unneeded_, damn it! Haruka clenched her teeth unwittingly and let out a slow, strained breath, trying to compose herself.

"Nee, Odango Atama?"

"Um?" Even though her blue eyes were directed at Haruka, it was clear her attention was wandering somewhere else.

A wrinkle crossed the tomboy's smooth forehead and vanished as if it never appeared.

"Reminds me of something. You haven't called me these days." She remarked evenly.

Usagi bit her lip and her look flittered to something behind the window.

"Ah yes, I guess so."

Haruka narrowed her eyes at such a nonchalant response, still keeping her gaze locked on the road. She couldn't read the princess now and it was disturbing.

"Why?" She sounded calm, almost indifferent even.

Although she was bad at the blunt lying, she was a pro at holding back and disguising her true emotions.

The lips of the princess for a moment curved into something that looked like a wry smile.

"Why haven't _you_?"

"Wanted to give you some time and space to breathe freely." It did contain a tiny bit of the truth. Of course Haruka would never admit that these few days seemed to crawl by too slowly and she couldn't wait any longer to go see and hold her princess in her arms.

'_I don't need you to leave me alone, don't you understand, Haruka?_'

A cold shrug was the only answer she got, and the racer knitted her eyebrows, feeling a hot wave of anger rising up inside her.

"Okay, that's it, Odango Atama."

Haruka abruptly pulled the car to the side of the road, stopped the engine and attacked Usagi's lips with hers. Not breaking the kiss, she unlatched both of their seat-belts and lowered Usagi's seat, leaning on the top of the girl.

"Why didn't you call me?" She murmured amidst the hungry, possessive kisses as if proving, reasserting her rights on this girl.

"N… Not now…"

"Why didn't you?" Her kisses melted on the princess's neck, burning, warming, evoking the desire…

"I couldn't." Usagi tried to catch Haruka's lips, to get more of her, to get satiated with her tongue and its artful dancing but Haruka didn't hurry to give her that pleasure so easily.

'_You are driving me insane! Don't be so stubborn, Koneko, it's __me__. You don't need to defend yourself from me! Open up to me, I will keep you safe._'

"Say it."

"No."

"Say. We both know you want me, so… say what I want to hear, and I will give you _anything_ you want." Even being sane, it was truly hard to resist the sandy blonde's charm. But the princess loved this willful woman, so staying sane in the tomboy's presence was thousandfold harder for her. Haruka's whisper was hot. Sensual. Enticing. Devilishly. "_Anything_, Koneko…"

"Haruka…" Usagi's voice was pleading. All she could do was to beg for Haruka not to pull the confession out of her.

The racer breathed out right into her open, waiting mouth, "Say."

"Too many… thoughts… ah… doubts… yes… fears… it's only with you that I'm not afraid of anything… Haruka… But you were… not… there…"

The sandy blonde pulled back slightly, her eyes suddenly earnest and apologizing at the same time.

"I won't make the same mistake, Koneko", her husky half-whisper came out, as the handsome tomboy shook her head slightly. "Don't take revenge upon me for that. I don't need a war with you, my princess. And I am here for you from now on."

Usagi nodded with a mild smile and, cupping Haruka's face, pulled her closer to finally kiss her as she wanted.

And suddenly she heard a low growl.

Haruka felt something poke her in the ribs as she leaned lower, and she involuntarily cursed at that thing which turned out to be the drive speed shift.

So much for such a heated moment.

Usagi burst out with giggles, seeing how the wind senshi glared at the poor thing, and kissed her nose lovingly to appease the so cutely pouting tomboy.

"Koneko…?" Haruka returned to showering the lovely golden blonde's face with kisses.

"Umm?" Her young lover was soaring in heaven of delight and barely responded.

"Let's move to the back seat?"

The hidden laughter shimmered and danced in the princess's misty with desire blue eyes.

"Aww, Haruka-chan, thank you, it's so… 'romantic'." She crinkled her nose playfully.

"Yes, I know it's not", Haruka quickly agreed and, lifting the brim of the girl's top, gave Usagi's navel a long circle lick, eliciting a voluptuous groan from the golden blonde. "But I promise to make it up to you. It's just… it's so uncomfortable to make out here. This thing, for one, makes me wanna break it!"

Usagi stifled a smile, faked a frown and straightened out her clothes, acting offended and strict. Meeting a suddenly concerned and embarrassed look of the wind senshi, she couldn't pretend any longer so she giggled and flung her door open.

"I'll be first there." With this she jumped from her seat, trying to reach the backseat before Haruka would get there. But of course she couldn't compete with the wind senshi at the reaction rate. Haruka was the best racer for a reason; she has light-speed reaction. Not to mention that she was faster than wind.

The sandy blonde was already outside before Usagi had fully left the car (of course Usagi wouldn't be her clumsy self if she didn't stumble over her seat). Haruka got to the passenger's side in a blink of an eye and pinned Usagi against the car. Her lips captured the princess's mouth and her free hand trailed down from the girl's neck to her breasts, then to her waist, thighs, and finally it softly slipped between their bodies to caress her smaller lover between her legs, making the girl twitch in her arms and gasp in pleasure.

"Your punishment for trying to fool me…"

"Such a cruel… punishment… You… ah… are very strict… oh Haruka! Don't stop…" Usagi panted.

As Haruka's mouth moved lower to slightly bite the aching with desire nipples, Usagi's knees weakened and she almost fell into Haruka's arms, trembling and shaking with pleasure building up inside of her at breathtaking speed.

"Haruka… please…" She moaned loudly with her eyes closed, obviously forgetting that they were somewhere in the middle of the highway, and she was totally exposed to the outside world right now.

A cunning smile curved the lips of the wind senshi. She slowed down her movements, then she withdrew her hand completely and teasingly outlined the wet circles on Usagi's top where her own lips were seconds ago (and sending a new bunch of electrical impulses as she did so). Clearing her throat, Haruka held back her grin and looked with an air of innocence at Usagi who was panting desperately.

"Did you want to ask me something?" She asked in a voice that sounded too husky and too low to pass for innocent.

Usagi glared at her and clutched at Haruka's all wrinkled by now shirt.

"I will kill you, Haruka", she hissed, angrily groping for the door's lock and opening the door of the car. "Get inside now! I won't let you go until…" She faltered because the rest was obvious for the both of them.

But Haruka wouldn't be Haruka if she left it like that. So, with that huge sly grin of hers she pressed for more, "Until…?"

"You got me well", Usagi turned the chuckling wind senshi around and, pushing her inside on the back seat, crawled there after her.

Haruka slid her skillful hands under Usagi's top and brushed them against the girl's sensitive breasts, then she pulled the top upwards and stripped it off completely.

"We need to get rid of this, honestly. I want to suck these babies", she muttered hoarsely. "I love it when you don't wear a bra, Koneko. Makes it much easier to get to your breasts, and the sight of your perking up hard nipples… ah, so delicious!"

Usagi grazed the wind senshi's ear with her teeth, murmuring sweetly, "Shh, stop talking. Take me already. I want you so badly, Haruka!"

…

"_You know, sometimes… I wish I could be a man. To push myself… inside of you… to be as intimate as possible, to be… join__ed… to feel that warmth inside of you with a part of my body… it's weird for me… but gosh I want… to pound into you so badly! So hot… so slick… I'd love to feel… your tightness… wrapped around me… You know, sometimes… I envy Mamoru-san on that matter."_

"_Shh… shut up", Usagi moaned in ecstasy. "I'm almost there, don't… ruin…"_

"_Look at me, Koneko. I want you to look at me as you come. To __see__ me."_

_And it became the last straw… Usagi couldn't take any more and her being exploded, dissolved in unbearable pleasure and passion, leaving her almost blank mind wonder how come it was not her beloved fiancé, not Mamoru but Haruka – a woman, at that – who provided her the utmost delight._

_**xxx * xxx**_

The dusk embraced and covered the car with the lovebirds. Sharing the silent cozy moments, Usagi lay in the arms of Haruka; the tomboy played with her long golden tresses. Out of the blue the sandy blonde smiled and murmured, "By the way, the answer you were looking for, I have it."

"How come?" Usagi wasn't sure if her lover could even figure the problem.

"Super abilities, you know." Haruka shrugged as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

'_So humble, are we?_'

"Alright, super-capable woman, impress me." Usagi giggled, pressing her cheek closer to Haruka's chest, relishing in the wind senshi's strength and warmth. She didn't see the wind senshi's eyes get serious and resolute.

"The answer is simple – you are mine. No matter if you are with someone else, or I am, it doesn't change this fact. You are mine. I told you that once already, and I will repeat it as many time as needed for you to fully realize it – if you expect me to back off and pretend _we_ have never existed… you have chosen the wrong person, Koneko.

"Maybe Mamoru-san is your destiny but the feelings we have for each other… I am sure our bond is destined too. Through lives and space I've always had feelings for you. Special feelings. And so have you. It has never been simple before, and it's not going to be different this time but… I will not give you up." The wind senshi took the girl's hand and caressed it with her thumbs. Haruka paused for a second and then said quietly, "I am not Pluto, and I can't say what will happen but… I offer you to let it flow, to give _us _a chance, and see what comes out of it."

Her look was earnest and concerned even after Haruka had ended her speech but Usagi's eyes were quickly filling with tears. God bless this woman! She gave her the so much craved relief, redemption, freedom, peace of mind… everything, or rather, the only thing she needed so desperately these past days.

"Oh Haruka-chan... how did you know…?"

Haruka's eyes softened as Usagi threw her arms round the tomboy's neck and hugged her tight.

"My silly little girl… you've been worrying all this time", the sandy blonde kissed the top of the girl's head and rubbed her back soothingly. "You should have told me earlier, I would have helped you faster."

Usagi shook her head, all smiling.

"Now is just fine." She kissed Haruka on her chin. "So… let's try then."

_**xxx * xxx**_

As Usagi came home later in the evening, Mamoru wasn't back from his work yet. She quickly got to making something for the dinner to bring some joy to her fiancé, and for some reason she couldn't get rid of a weirdly broad smile. It was strange enough, because Haruka and she parted on a not so good note. Usagi let out a giggle, recalling their last conversation today and silently wondering, what had gotten in the usually so self-composed wind senshi to make her act so strange.

_*** Flashback ***_

"By the way, Koneko, why is it that you don't wear a bra when you go to the university?" Haruka playfully teased the still erected nipples of the princess, eliciting an involuntary soft moan from the latter.

"I thought you liked that about me." Usagi reminded the older girl of her previously said words with a grin.

"I did but… Hey, if it was only me!" The wind senshi frowned, and it was hard to say if she was bothered by that for real or only pretended to be. "Don't you realize how many guys get a hard-on as they watch you walking?"

The young princess giggled and waved off her comment jokingly.

"Mamo-chan doesn't mind it."

"Because he is an idiot!" Haruka blurted out without thinking.

"No", Usagi cut off firmly, her smile quickly vanishing from her face. She shook her head and gave the tomboy a reproachful look, "don't be like that, Haruka. Don't insult Mamo-chan. You may not like him but let me remind you he is my fiancé and we live together."

"FINE." The sandy blonde gritted her teeth.

Usagi let out a quiet sigh and looked away, understanding that their wonderful mood was gone with the wind. "I see. Take me home. Please."

Haruka said nothing, only pushed the gas pedal to its limit and carried her lover to the place where she belonged.

Her furrowed brows, her clenched teeth and narrowed darkened eyes, refusing to meet Usagi's even when they bid goodbye to each other – were all the princess got from the stubborn woman this time.

_*** End of the flashback ***_

Usagi lost track of time, being deep in her pleasant thoughts about her recent rendezvous, and the voice of Mamoru, coming from the entrance hall, startled her.

"Sweetheart, are you home?" Seeing the shining smile on his love's face, the man couldn't help but smile back at her. "There you are! You look adorable. I bet the ice-cream was big and tasty…?"

"It was, indeed." The golden blonde smiled joyfully and pecked her fiancé on the lips, ordering herself to be 'here and now' and push aside her daydreams about Haruka.

Usagi learned very well that it was hellishly hard to focus on the person she was supposed to love 'till death do them part' once she let her mind drift away and dream about the handsome cheeky blonde.

"How was your day, Mamo-chan?" She asked in sake of asking something. Let him talk. Let him distract her from wanting to go back and stay with Haruka.

She didn't even hear his response. Another half-hearted loving smile.

"Are you hungry, honey? I've made some dinner for you…"

…

During the dinner, she wasn't fully present at the table. Asking Mamoru about his business projects, listening to him explain something about his job or retelling her with a laugh about a funny conversation between him and his colleague… Usagi smiled and replied, nodded when it was needed, laughed when he laughed but something was nagging her from inside all along. Her feelings for Mamoru now were totally mixed, confused, tangled, and it held her back from revealing her spontaneity and liveliness the man adored and craved for, lately, in her so much. Of course, he felt that too but said nothing. Not yet.

After the dinner the golden blonde went to wash the dishes, letting her fiancé to have his so desired rest – she could easily tell just from his looks he was dead tired. And it filled her heart with tenderness and sympathy.

She didn't hear him step into the kitchen. She looked up only when she felt his intense gaze. It was weird how her heart missed a beat – whatever may be, she had to admit Mamoru was an incredibly handsome man. A real prince. Tall, slender, with his coal-black ruffled hair he appeared to be strong, protective, reliable… and that particular look in his sparkling dark-blue eyes… There was something in Mamoru's eyes she lately missed to notice. Unexpected warmth, gentleness, love. More than usual. More meaningful and deep than in the past. As if he couldn't get enough of watching her, as if he was trying to absorb, to learn and remember every tiny thing about her. Surprisingly for her, Usagi blushed slightly under his look and smiled unsurely.

"What is it, Mamo-chan?" She asked quietly. "Your look is… kinda strange."

"Is it?" The bright dark-blue eyes didn't leave her slim frame. The man smiled gently. "I just… can't get used to how beautiful you are…" He walked closer and hugged his beloved girl from behind as she continued washing the dishes. "I love you, Usako."

His low, deep voice resonated in every nerve of her body.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan." And this time it came from the very heart of hers.

The affection in his eyes. The strength of his arms, enclosing her so carefully. The familiar – _manly_ – smell. Usagi felt like crying. Her feelings for Mamoru were so strong, so long-proven, stable, cozy, comfortable, after all… she was a fool to think she could abandon him so easily.

Giving up Mamoru or giving up Haruka – both options seemed equally impossible at the point where she happened to be by now. So Usagi made the only choice she was left with in this situation.

She had been known to have a big heart. The heart full of shining light and amazing purity, capable of holding love for the whole world.

Now, Usagi prayed her heart was big enough to hold love for two people.

_**xxx * xxx**_

When Haruka came back in her apartment, it was quiet. Michiru sat on a couch, reading a book. Her posture was graceful yet relaxed, aquamarine locks tucked behind the ears, rosy lips smiling to something she was reading; and for a moment Haruka got lost in relishing this beautiful sight. Something hot and mighty flooded the tomboy's heart when the sea goddess tore her dark-blue eyes from the book and looked up to meet the teal eyes that seemed somewhat alarmed. Michiru smiled affectionately.

"Hey! You are early today", she remarked mildly.

"Why do you love me?" Haruka asked, separating herself from the doorframe she was leaning on and walking to the couch.

Her emerald eyes met the attentive look of the sapphire ones. Michiru didn't ask her where this question came from. Nor did she ask why Haruka wanted to know it so suddenly. It was Michiru. She had always known better. This was something Haruka appreciated in the sea goddess endlessly. Somehow she knew Michiru would find the right answer. Even if she, Haruka hadn't figured it out yet herself.

And the girl with aquamarine locks and caring eyes didn't disappoint her.

Michiru remained silent for a few moments and then she replied, her voice sounding gentle and quiet, "I know who you are, Haruka. And for who you are, I love you."

x*********************************************x

_**A/N:**__ Hello everyone! This chapter… let's say it took quite a lot of my time and my… how do I say it, nerves :))) These girls, they will be the end of me! And also, for some weird reason, I found myself sympathizing with Mamoru, and maybe you could guess it from the lines of this piece of the story. Well, it should be easier to write the rest of the chapters now. I'm really sorry it takes me so long to finish every chapter and update. Somehow I get too many thoughts 'in the process' which only makes it harder for me to decide which way I really want to go in this or that scene *smile* Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are more to come :)_

_Ah and there is something else. I try to not use Japanese words in my story to not confuse those of readers who doesn't know anything about it, but in this chapter I couldn't help, I almost audibly (for real) heard those Haruka's 'hai, hai' lines. Any other words just wouldn't fit! In case someone doesn't know it's meaning, it's translated… actually it has many translations, depending on the context – from the simple 'yes' to, like, 'alright, easy, easy' or 'I hear you'… choose whatever you please :)_

_Thank you, guys, for sending me reviews, it's always a pleasure to read your opinions and think more and more about where to take the story further. Thank you for helping me to write it! Hopefully we'll finish it together one day :)_

_**petiyaka **__– Hello! Thank you! So great to hear from you! Did I tell you how much I love your reviews? :)) I bet I did that, like… many times :) But honestly, I do! You are brilliant with your guesses and deliberate descriptions of the feelings of each character! I truly appreciate every one of your review, and… *huge grin* do you want to be a co-author? You have so many bright ideas! :) Reading people's minds is appreciated too, you know :) You are so right! Poor Usagi, choosing between her perfect man and the dangerous, passion-bringing Haruka, tough choice :) Well, as you may see, actually __making__ a choice was way too hard for Usagi so she found another way to appease her conscience. We'll see for how long it works, though. The jealousy…? Well, maybe you are right, and it can be the fall of this relationship. If they won't learn how to handle it, right? *sighs in admiration* I __do__ love your descriptions – always so precise and accurate :) It's like reading my story in a concise form *grins* How do you manage to feel the girls' emotions so well? Do you have a secret or something? I really begin having a suspicion that you – somehow – have my file with sketches for this story *lol* How come you know so much about it? :) Well, thank you so much for staying with me and my story! I'm truly grateful for your attention and your kindest words *hugs* Take care!_

_**KinoAG**__ – Hello! Heh, sorry to hear you didn't like that chapter. I wish the girls could stay as happy and untroubled as they were in the beginning but feelings change in time, and that's where we go. It's a pity you don't enjoy the idea of Haruka and Usagi to fall for each other __this__ deeply but… they already did. I'm really sad you don't like this story that much anymore. Maybe you will like other chapters more… I hope :) Best wishes._

_**Andysteve1311**__ – Aww, you felt that? I'm so happy! I really tried to convey their love and… a glimpse of the inner perturbations, regrets and doubts that the changes brought. I'm really glad you caught to notice it there! Thank you :) And yes, the same with me! I have to admit that I was never a big fan of Mamoru but as I wrote above, somehow I find myself strangely sympathizing with him. After all, the girls have each other, and he gets only the crumbs of Usagi's love, comparing to what he had before. *bows* Thank you! I'm happy to hear that you liked those romantic scenes between Haruka and Usagi, it's a pleasure to write about their interaction 'cause they usually tease and banter, yet care for each other immensely, and I like that about them very-very much :) Hmm… Michiru's reaction… What kind of truth do you mean she'd find out? ;) Yet, I agree that she doesn't deserve the hurt Haruka and Usagi's relations may bring to her. *sighs* Heh, we'll see how she feels about that… I hope you liked this chapter as well, and I thank you once more for reading my story and for your lovely comment! Take care :)_

_**cold23 **__- *smile* I'm happy to hear that you find the way I describe the 'threesome'-relationship believable, and even more, quite natural for the three of them. Thank you very much! :) Michiru out of equation? Does she seem to do that? She's not going anywhere… at least, yet :) She still has her say in this story. I guess :) It's just that… well, it may be the equation a bit too complicated to be solved easily :) Thank you for your kind review! Best wishes :)_

_**seiusa **__– I'm soooo sorry! Honestly! I tried to write faster but these girls… they really drive me crazy with their characters! :)) Thank you so much for loving this story and waiting for the updates so eagerly – I immensely appreciate it! 'This mess', huh? I hope it will turn out more or less well… maybe everyone's end up being alive, if I'm kind enough :) And as you asked, there was a little bit more action between the two of them *grins* I hope you enjoyed this couple ;))) Take care!_

_**itou**__ - Hello! :) Wow, so many feelings for Haruka! You seem to care about her a lot ;)) That's good because I also care about her very much :) Do you really consider it a cheating? ;) That's a surprise. But as I may see, you speak about Haruka's feeling about that, not about the 'fact' itself, don't you? From that point of you, yes, I guess you could call it a cheating. And yes, admitting her feelings and getting them reciprocated… isn't it happiness? Usagi… well… Haruka is so willful, you never know what __she__ might do. Maybe we should sympathize with Usagi 'cause she's in love with such a strong and stubborn woman *grins* I also hope Haruka would be happy in the end. Thank you for your lovely words! Take care :)_

_**Rin596**____- Seriously? Cried? Wow… this is so sweet! I'm happy to hear it came out so emotional. It's really nice of you to say so! :)) And thank you for your lovely words :) It's so flattering that it touched you so deeply! Best wishes :)_

_**Frida Vaccari**__ – Wow… first of all, THANK YOU for all the reviews you sent! It was a real surprise for me to get that many from you (a marvelous surprise :)), and it was quite amusing to watch how your feelings were changing as you were reading the story :) I'd like to thank you also for… umm, kind of 'inspiring' me to re-read the chapters you were referring to :) I wanted to understand your emotions better and so I went and reread this or that chapter and I thought 'I see now, that's what she meant!' :) A really nice thing to do once in a while :) So, thank you very much! Okay, I guess I'll just reply to your reviews in the same order as you've sent them. *grins* I'm really thrilled and flattered with how much you seem to like my story, and for that I'm very grateful to you! You wanted it to be just a Haruka/Usagi story? For a while it looks like it, at least for now. Mamoru and Michiru appear only in glimpses, to show how they feel about the current situation. If the next chapter goes as it's planned then you'll get to enjoy many sweet moments between Haruka and Usagi :) And as for the long run… we'll see who will stay with whom in the end :) Mamoru… *wide smile* Well, I have to admit I really disliked Mamoru when I only began writing this story but as the storyline goes I find myself sympathizing with him more and more, and I'm not sure about how it'll affect the ending I have already planned so far… We'll see :) And YAY! This was the great confession of you! You grow to like Haruka/Michiru pairing too? This is soooo sweet! I hope you will like them more too, because I like them very much as well. After all, they both are perfect, don't you think so? ;) And yes… sometimes Haruka can say such romantic and sweet things… I like that about her ;) And you seem to get affected by her lines too, so lovely! Ahhh… the mutual longing of Haruka and Usagi… They've been through tough time, what do you think? :) But I was happy myself that Haruka was strong and sincere enough to at least come to Usagi to see her. But then, of course, she acts quite stupid… but she loves Michiru too and struggling with her inner feelings isn't easy for Haruka. I'm happy you didn't hate her when she did that… and you seem to understand her feelings just wonderfully! Hating Mamoru… hahaha, you made me laugh, thank you! I'm not sure if anyone knows how much I disdained him while writing that chapter! Ooohhh, I know it's kind of silly of me but… I really was so mad at him for what he did (even if it was me who actually made him do all that :)) And as for the last few chapters… I'm happy you liked them so much! You hated Haruka a little first but then you understood why she did all that, right? :) So I'm happy :)) I liked that chapter when she told Usagi how much she actually loved her! Haruka is such a lovely person… *grins* Mamoru seeing his Usako kiss Haruka…? Hmm, that's some idea! *lol* I pictured it in my mind, so amusing! Poor Mamoru, you really seem to hate him quite much :))) And I'm glad you enjoyed Haruka/Usagi interaction! I like writing about it, it's so sweet when two of them are together :)) So… thank you once more for your more that awesome reviews, and I hope you'll like this chapter as well :) Take care!_

_**kittycatbeck **__– Thank you for your caring, kittycatbeck :)) Updating ;) I'm really ashamed that people have to wait this long but it seems to turn out like that a lot :) Thank you for your review ;) Me too, I'd love to read someone describe Haruka and Usagi's wedding :))) Hmm… we'll see how I may use it in this story :))) Take care :)_


	24. Chapter 24: Kaleidoscope

_**Fighting For You Love**_

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Sailor Moon and/or the song "Beautiful" by Sergei Lazarev

_**Chapter 24. Taste Of Happiness. Kaleidoscope**_

…

"_You taste like happiness, Haruka." Usagi murmurs sweetly, nuzzling Haruka's neck._

'_And you taste like a dream that came true.'_

_The tomboy would never admit that_

_but the princess easily reads it_

_in her beautiful emerald eyes,_

_shining with affection and tenderness._

_So she giggles happily and nods_

_when the wind senshi crinkles her nose_

_and grumbles outwardly,_

"_You tickle."_

_**x * x * x**_

"_Hey, Odango Atama! How are you?_" The clear low voice, resounding in the receiver, evoked a familiar tremble somewhere deep inside the girl, bending over a textbook in painful boredom.

"_I'm fine", she smiled happily. "You?_"

"_Great. Wait for me in fifteen minutes at the entrance. I'll pick you up._"

Usagi cast a glance at the watch. Ah, that's right. Amazing, she had not noticed how morning flew by. But she still had to finish reading this paragraph today.

"_Haruka-chan, I'm studying. Can we meet later?_"

A short yet obviously content laugh resounded in the phone.

"_Nice try, princess. See you in fifteen minutes._"

That intolerable woman!

But… how could she refuse?

…

"For your information, Haruka-chan, I _was_ studying, indeed." The golden brows met in disapproval. Usagi tried her best to hold back a happy smile that was yearning to break free.

A broad toothy grin almost blinded her.

"But you came anyway."

The golden blonde shook her head reproachfully. Sighed. And finally set her happy smile free.

"Did I really have a choice?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulder a little as if saying "_See what I meant_". When Usagi finally sat comfortably in the seat and had belted herself up, the wind senshi stroked her golden hair, quickly and gently.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Thought so. Here you go", Haruka reached out her hand, lifted a weighty paper bag from the backseat and offered it to Usagi, smiling to the grateful look of blue eyes. "Where shall we go today?"

Instead of an answer the hasty rustling resounded inside of the car – the young princess began rummaging about in the paper bag in search of something edible. Usagi didn't lift up her eyes to her elder friend, fearing that the latter would notice how much her caring and courtesy touched her, Usagi.

One could call it a trifle – so what if the wind senshi brought food along with her for Usagi, again – but however small this gesture was, it warmed Usagi's heart every time.

"I haf no idea", the golden blonde answered finally, she had already chosen something out of the great variety of provisions that Haruka brought, and fallen on the food hungrily. A gentle look of the racer remained unnoticed. "I fould be bacf hef by free. Mamoru waf going to picf me uf earlier today."

"Mamoru…" Haruka muttered through her clenched teeth, barely moving her lips, but added nothing to that.

Usagi gave her willful friend a bit mocking yet understanding look. The sandy blonde winked at her, reverting to her usual impenetrable composure.

"Alright then. That means long drives are not on the list today", Haruka weighed up something in her mind and nodded. "Good. I know a nice place. I guess an old temple and a picturesque lake would do fine. As would the hidden paths there."

The girls exchanged understanding looks, smiled at each other meaningfully, and the racer started the engine.

…

It was not the first time it happened. No matter where Usagi was or what she was doing, Haruka would call her on the phone and 'kidnap' the princess for a lunch.

Sometimes they had little to no time, so the racer would pick up Usagi from the library after her studies, feed her with something tasty bought beforehand, drive the girl home and go back to her own trainings.

Sometimes they would buy obento and go eat their lunch in one of many city parks, where they could sit right on the grass, regaling with delicacies from the nicely packed boxes and enjoy each other's company.

But most of times Haruka preferred to drive them outside the city – to the mountains, distant suburbs, national parks… the places where they would be alone together. In places like those they didn't need to pretend they barely knew each other in fear that someone might recognize them.

Haruka seemed to know hundreds of secluded places where the two of them could lie on the grass, watch the sky, doze under the still quite warm sunbeams, talk, and pamper each other with fond touches and kisses. It became a habit for the wind senshi to take plaids and thin mats along with her – you never know where the two of them would go and how much time they would get to spend together next time.

Haruka's car grew to become their best friend. It usually gave the girls a semblance of privacy, so they could at least talk without worrying to be overheard. Of course, the poor thing used to witness not only their playful or earnest confessions but also squabbles and mutual claims between the princess and her stubborn lover. However, sweet moans and unintelligible passionate murmur were more common.

But even though Haruka and Usagi could speak rather freely, the gestures and touches full of love were still forbidden – too much of attention the posh sports car would attract, as well as the no less chic and famous owner of it. The tomboy started seriously considering the necessity of shadowing the windows of her beauty. She was yearning to dive into delight of relishing the presence of the lovely and charming princess to the fullest. She wanted to kiss the girl, to touch her body, her lips, her hair; she craved to hold her lover tight and close… craved to shower Usagi with the most exquisite, most intimate caresses – without a need of going at the other end of the world for that.

Haruka was going insane. She had to control herself all the time so that she wouldn't give away her feelings with an unwary fond look, with an indiscreet – and obviously far from a simple friendly one – touch; she had to constantly hold back, fearing that their closeness – too evident and outright – would strike people around them. She constantly worried – not about herself but about her always daydreaming lover – what if things would turn out for the worse, what if someone out of Mamoru's acquaintances or colleagues would stumble upon them (Usagi told the outer senshi about that stressful talk she had with Mamoru when he accidentally came across her and Haruka in the park returning home from his work earlier than he was supposed to). Haruka's strain was becoming unbearable at times because Usagi… The sandy blonde sighed and for the umpteenth time cast a careful, stealthy glance at her companion who was staring in the window peacefully. Charming. Kind. Cheerful. Smiling. Restless.

For a split moment, the racer's heart throbbed in overwhelming, a bit stinging tenderness.

Usagi…

Amazing, how come she was able to hold back all these years and not fall in love head over heels with their princess?

'_But…_' Haruka smiled at her thoughts. '_No, actually I wasn't. I fell in love with her all the same._'

She loved this funny cute little girl, this fidget, crybaby and sleepyhead who, on top of that all, also had a sweet tooth. Like crazy, she loved these golden odango and long ponytails, these blue as clear spring sky eyes. She adored the ringing rollicking laughter of her princess, her slender refined body. Even Usagi's clumsiness washed Haruka's heart with waves of tenderness. The tomboy loved this girl so much it made her ache inside with overwhelming feelings.

…

A cool palm slid down the steering wheel and covered the thin hand of the princess.

Usagi startled but didn't turn around. But the racer noticed how the eyelashes above the bright blue eyes fluttered, and how corners of the girl's lips moved slightly apart and up, forming a gentle smile.

They often drove like this – Haruka watched the road carefully, the princess admired the scenery out of the window, and no one could see that down below, in secret from prying eyes, their fingers interlaced and closed up – lovingly, strongly, tenderly. Just a simple invisible touch – and an ocean of warmth for the two.

Usagi loved Haruka's hands, strong and warm. She got intoxicated and dissolved in the feeling of reliability and unconcern her lover's touches conveyed to her. It was easy not to be afraid or troubled with anything. There was nothing to worry about as long as Haruka was near. Everything was going to be just fine with her around.

Like a trustful child, like a flower, timidly unfolding its petals towards the sun, Usagi would lean into the palm of her beloved senshi when she reached out her hand to touch Usagi's cheek or ruffle her golden hair.

Haruka would often catch a serene look of radiant blue eyes, and for a while she'd forget about everything around.

Their relationship was not one that you could call easy or clear – the love polygon they have created appeared to be too complicated. But at times when there were only two of them, the whole world with its problems and worries would step aback quietly.

_**x * x * x**_

They used to be lucky with weather, usually. But not this time, evidently…

Suspicious and annoyed, Haruka observed heavy, swollen with raindrops leaden clouds, beetling over the ground, and mentally reproved herself for not checking the weather forecast earlier in the day. It did not look like the downpour was going to bypass… or to end anytime soon.

Unfortunately, Haruka's car was left at the foot of the mountain – no chance to run to it, to reach it on time and hide themselves from the flows dashing down from the sky at a distance.

Soon the downpour approached them – heavy drops drummed upon the wooden roof of the small praying house, many of which were scattered around the lake that spread out at a territory of the temple lands. At least some sort of shelter from such foul weather.

Haruka let out a sigh of relief; she was glad Usagi and she happened to find refuge on time but at that moment her side vision captured strange golden flickering – it was Usagi, spinning in the rain with a rapturous smile, her arms outstretched and her head thrown back.

'_There is someone who definitely doesn't care a straw here_', the wind senshi thought in an involuntary admiration.

But instead, she said aloud:

"Oh come on, Koneko, what am I, a nurse?"

Haruka groaned watching her princess run and spin in the rain. "Impossible girl…" she grumbled under her breath and called out louder, "Honestly, Odango Atama, stop being so childish! Come over here, you'll get all wet!"

"Aww, Haruka-chan…" Usagi danced closer to the shelter where the tomboy stood and acted a seductress, "of course I'll get all wet when I'm in your arms."

Haruka rolled her eyes, huffing in indignation, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Naughty. Koneko…" She started meaningfully, her eyes telling the smaller blonde to quit playing and hide herself under the canopy as well.

"Please, Haruka", the young princess begged, hoping for her elder friend's sympathy and understanding, "you can't deny that it's so much fun to dance in the rain! Come on, you're the senshi of skies and storms, you ought to love this weather!"

"Rain is related to water, just so you know, so it's in Michiru's competence. Besides, I don't like being all soaked. It's kinda… wet." Haruka shivered involuntarily.

"Awww, so charming aren't you! The great Uranus is such a girl!"

"Huh? Excuse me? What was that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're tender and delicate, my dear." Usagi's eyes were just too azure to pass for innocent.

"Sure, as if I believe you. You called me a GIRL!"

"Why I'm sorry, Haruka-chan, but who are you, a boy?" Usagi roared with ringing laughter, thrashing in Haruka's arms. The wind senshi had finally got to catch the girl when she was close and managed to pull her under the shelter during their good-natured bickering.

"All soaked, eww… and so cold… Odango Atama!" Haruka crinkled her nose playfully, hugging her frolic loved closer and trying to warm her up with her own body. If only she could get one of those plaids she left in her car… "Told you to stay here with me. Now, just you dare fall ill, I don't know what I'll do to you, hear me?"

"Oh, jeez, you sound totally like my mom, Haruka. Honestly, you're not fun."

"Yeah, yeah, but you adore me all the same." The handsome blonde narrowed her eyes arrogantly.

"I do, indeed. Would you remind me why, by the way?"

"Ehh? Odango Atama?"

"Ah, right, I love you because you make these funny sounds, and I find them cute!" Usagi laughed and cupped the face of the cutely pouting wind senshi with her palms. "Silly woman, I love you very much and I don't need reasons for that…!" She said gently, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing Haruka's lips that were already smiling.

…

"Eww… cold… wet… Ehh? How… whe… okay, prankish kid, what was this for?"

"I just wanted you to feel the beauty of the rain, Haruka-chan." Usagi smiled innocently. Now they were both standing amidst the raging storm.

The tomboy shrugged.

"Regardless, all I feel is the wetness of the rain, just so you know. Gee, I can't believe I didn't even realize you dragged me out in the rain!"

'_Seems that I don't notice anything going on around when you're kissing me… What kind of power is that?_'

"I love you…!"

"Hai, hai, and that's why both of us are all soaked now." Haruka grumbled gloomily, but seeing Usagi's pout, she couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Alright, come here", and, wrapping her warm arms around the girl, the sandy blonde held her close and kissed her lips passionately. "You must warm me up now, at the very least."

'_Only the warmth of your lips can keep me from coldness of the downpour now…_'

…The only thing Haruka had always wondered about was why that icy cold flood stopped existing for her at the very moment the warm soft lips of Usagi touched hers again.

_**x * x * x**_

The rain was drumming upon the metallic roof as if trying to reach two blondes who found their shelter inside of the car. Recent merriness and loud laugh had already subsided. Haruka – with a funny expression on her face – was trying to unstuck her wet shirt from her body, and Usagi did not know if she should laugh or cry. It was dripping in streams from them when the girls had finally reached Haruka's car left at the foot of the mountain and plunged into the cool but at least dry passenger compartment. Although, it stopped being dry almost at the very moment they got inside.

Haruka turned on the heater to its fullest and rubbed her hands contentedly.

"Wa-a-arm…"

She leaned closer and kissed the princess in the dark-golden because of rain crown of her head.

"What do I tell Mamoru now?" Usagi muttered regretfully, staring at her totally soaked clothes. "How on Earth have I gotten soaked while supposedly studying in the library?"

"If it's **you**, everything is possible", Haruka mumbled lazily, sparkles dancing in her greenish eyes. And then she added with a smirk, "Wasn't I telling you to come and shelter yourself from the rain? You never listen to elders, little scamp."

"Why alright, wiseacre, now tell me how to get out of _this_."

"Tell the truth. Tell him you were with me."

Only a shadow of recent laziness remained in Haruka's voice; the teal look grew sharper, closer, and more intent. But Usagi did not notice, nor did she understand – she only let out a giggle, taking the wind senshi's words as another usual tease of hers.

"Oh yes, he would definitely appreciate it."

Haruka sighed tiredly and looked away.

"Let's drive you home. Call Mamoru-san from there, tell him you were scared of the coming storm and went home earlier, by yourself", a corner of the tomboy's lips stirred in a fleeting smirk. "Just don't forget to dry your clothes before he comes home."

"You are a genius!" Usagi beamed, amazed with quick wits of the wind senshi. "What would I do without you?"

…

At home, after a while she finally gathered all her courage and called Mamoru. Hearing out what her fiancé was to tell her about the barely moving traffic jams and crowded roads and also his full of regret concern that he would probably not be able to reach her university any soon, Usagi, with her cheeks flaming with shame, hesitantly confessed that she was already home, and she explained that she was scared of the coming storm and so she decided to get back home without waiting for him to pick her up.

Mamoru was surprised by this state of things but, collecting himself quickly, he complemented his girlfriend for her smart decision and promised that in this case he would be home quite sooner – the road from his work to their apartment took way less time than that to Usagi's university. The golden blonde smiled at Mamoru's high spirits that his voice gave away and she decided to prepare a nice hot bath for him.

Usagi poured the bath full with hot water and added there a few drops of aroma oils. After that she sat down at the edge of the bath and wiped away beads of sweat that stood out on her forehead. It was getting hard to breathe in the bathroom.

'_Strange, I have never noticed it before how stifling it gets if the bath is full of hot water._' Soon shivering added to stuffiness. Usagi felt the desire to take the hot bath herself, get warm but time was putting pressure on her. She still had to make something for dinner, so she got up and headed to the kitchen.

Strange weakness was spreading throughout her body but the princess took it as a consequence of staying for too long in stuffy bathroom.

'_Just a little more…_' she thought, wiping off the coming out sweat from her forehead again and again and gripping a knife stronger, '_I'll prepare Mamo-chan's favorite soup and will go lie down for a short while. Just hold on a little more…_'

_**x * x * x**_

The throat was horribly sore as if yesterday she screamed like a crazy fan or something. Haruka swallowed heavily. She wanted to lift her arm, to touch her forehead but her entire body seemed filled with unpleasant weakness that made every little move impossibly hard to perform. The tomboy gave up the idea and exhaled upwards, hoping by that to cool down her burning forehead at least a little. A plaintive moan came out of her mouth.

'_Is it __**me**__, just now…? Damn, why so hot!_'

"Honey, how are you feeling?" A familiar yet worried voice resounded somewhere beside her. A cool palm lay down on Haruka's flaming forehead, and the racer smiled blissfully.

"So good… More…"

A melodic laughter rang quietly, and then the gentle caring hand was replaced with something soft, wet and wonderfully cool – Michiru placed a wet towel on Haruka's forehead.

For a moment the tomboy felt better and her blurred mind cleared a little. She licked her dry lips and let out a barely audible whisper, "How's… Koneko…" It was all she could manage before her strength left her.

Her eyelids – as heavy as her arms – refused to lift, so Haruka had to rely on her hearing for capturing as many details of things happening around as it was possible.

Soft rustling of the long dress. Gentle subsiding footsteps. Barely audible cheep of their home phone buttons – was Michiru trying to call for a doctor?

"Mamoru-san…?"

Haruka did not hear anything after that; a serene strong sleep, carrying her fast recovery, had overcome the weak body.

…

The reality was coming in waves – bright colorful spots, increasing and subsiding sounds…

For now Haruka could not strictly differentiate her drowse from the still short periods of clear mind.

Bright blue eyes. Painfully familiar. Looking at her questioningly. But her head is heavy, she cannot think straight.

"Koneko…?" She wants to say it aloud but her body is too weak yet, and only a scrap of the name, fanned with her feverish breath, comes out of her lips. The mist envelops her dozing mind again. She does not see the alarmed aquamarine look gets hazy with sadness.

"Haruka… Haruka, do you hear me?" A soft melodic voice penetrates her slumber.

"Umm…" Her throat is not sore anymore, and it seems easier to breathe now. The emerald eyes – hardly, slowly – flutter open.

The same blue is there again, across her. But it is not Usagi, she can tell for sure.

"Michiru?" Surprise in her voice is too evident. Unexpected.

The violinist steps back, measures her beloved blonde with a guarded look and frowns slightly.

"Haruka, tell me just one thing: do you have anything to do with Usagi-chan having a terrible cold?"

"Well…"

…

Michiru was not a fool. It was easy to put two and two together, and she understood everything perfectly. She knew why at times Haruka would come back home with sparkles in her teal eyes – adorable and mischievous. She knew why her willful lover grew to laugh more often, and why she was mostly in high spirits lately. Also she understood the reasons why the emerald look would darken as a storm, why the thin brows would knit tight and why the racer's mood would sink down as soon as someone mentions Mamoru's name.

Michiru was not afraid. For all those years that Haruka and she spent together she got used to the numerous infatuations of the tomboy. As well as she got used that all of those 'affections' – some right away, others a while later – would come to an end. No matter how much Haruka might be interested in someone else Michiru would always come first for her. And it was enough, usually.

It was only that recently she felt sad somehow. Of course she loved the playful, joyous, charming Haruka – far more than the grim, depressed, lost her will for life one… but since the ocean senshi figured where Haruka's cheerfulness originated from, at times it was getting unbearably hard for her to condone it.

'_Just a little longer_', the violinist would persuade herself in moments like that. '_It will pass. It is Haruka, after all. It always passes. Just a little longer…_'

But for some reason it didn't hurry to pass this time.

Besides… she herself did not want to lose their bright lively sun. Since Usagi had entered their house many things changed, and something inside Michiru would squeeze had she considered the thought that one day their cozy little world created by an unusual bond of the three of them would come to an end.

Was there a possibility that she had only grown accustomed to this charming little girl? Michiru had been asking herself over and over again but could not find the clear answer. If it was only a habit than after letting Usagi go she – even if not right away – should be able to return to their previous old life with Haruka. To one that she and her willful lover had had before this lovely child entered their relationship.

But then what to do with zealous desire this beautiful young girl evoked in her, Michiru? The ocean senshi could not deny that she enjoyed her intimacy with Usagi. The princess brought her much delight, comparable with that she experienced with Haruka. At times it was even bigger, to speak absolutely frankly – because their young princess was extremely ardent and responsive during their little 'experiments'.

Was it tenderness or passion? Love or lust? Michiru could not figure out her own feelings nor could she imagine what their life, their relations with Haruka would become like once Usagi decides to leave.

Very often it was enough for her to feel happy had she had the opportunity to pull their young princess close to her heart, caress her soft, wonderfully smelling hair, hug the girl kindly, have a heart-to-heart talk with her… Maybe it was just the way her maternal instinct – glimmering and unclaimed yet – revealed itself but even if so, it made it only harder to solve this task. No one would ever wish to hurt their child. For a parent, it is always easier to endure pain themselves.

And Michiru kept silent.

_**x * x * x**_

Michiru took Haruka's temperature and, slightly calmed down by the latter's abating fever, put her to bed again and promised to cook some rice soup for her quicker recovery. The sandy blonde waited till her lover walked behind the door, harkened to the sound of her footsteps going downstairs and grabbed her cell phone.

The voice on the other end was faint and hoarse.

"Koneko?"

"Haruka-chan?"

The tomboy let out a mistrustful laugh but at the very moment she paid for the too sharp intake of the cool air and began coughing. There came muffled giggling from Usagi in the phone.

"As I assume it's not only me who went down with cold…?

Haruka grinned.

"Looks like it. But comparing to you, Koneko, I am almost fully recovered already."

"Why of course", the princess retorted in a carefree manner, "it's not so easy to get you, ne? So what, just an icy cold downpour…"

"And I told you before…"

"Oh please, Haruka-chan, don't start it over!" Usagi exclaimed with playful entreaty. "You sure sound like my mom!" She giggled. "Want to adopt me?"

"Nah, thank you. Prefer making love to you."

"Hmm, sounds not so bad either." The smaller girl agreed purposefully carelessly and bit her lip so that she wouldn't give herself away with a laugh.

Haruka almost choked in astonishment.

"Unbelievable! My temper's rubbed off on you or what? You are so arrogant, Tsukino-san."

"Hey, that's my line, Tenou-_sama_!" Usagi burst out laughing, muffling it by pressing her blanket to her mouth.

"Don't 'Tenou-sama' me. I feel a century older when you call me like that." Judging by unhappy grumbling, the racer was frowning for real.

"Why, age-case sensitive already, Haruka-chan?" The princess couldn't help but add to it.

"Ahh, this is really sweet, Odango Atama… Live till my age and I'll watch you."

"So you _are_, indeed!"

"You're such a pain, Koneko."

And they were laughing and coughing together.

'_I miss you so much…_'

"Hey, Koneko…"

"Um?"

"You know, Michiru wants to kill me."

"Huh? Are you in fever? Why would she…?"

"Because I _"made Usagi-chan catch cold" due to my irresponsibility_ – it's half-quoting of Michi's speech. There was far more of that but I cut it halfway for you. Can you believe it, she went as far as forbidding me to go and visit you until you're fully recovered! I mean, what point is in that?" Haruka was obviously grinning wide – Usagi could tell it for sure. And a smile, equally big, blossomed on her lips involuntarily.

"So why are saying all this to me? I wish I could come and save you from Michiru-chan's punishment but, indeed, I caught cold because of you being careless." She said in an innocent voice.

"Hey, that's not fair! ME being careless? Are you sure you are not mistaking things?" The wind senshi exclaimed eagerly. "With all that crazy aboriginal dancing-"

"It wasn't aboriginal!" Usagi was laughing aloud by now even though it made her throat ache even more. The fuming racer was irresistibly cute. "And you could have joined it at least!"

"I prefer watching, thank you."

"Ooh, Haruka-chan", the golden blonde murmured sweetly and lowered her voice, "you _prefer watching_, huh?"

"Jeez, you're such a nasty kid! Where did you grow up like that?"

"In your beach house if I'm correct", the princess giggled again. "Everything good in me originates from there."

"Honestly…" Haruka groaned in exasperation. "You're asking for being spanked, young lady, do you know that?" One could clearly hear a tint of mirth and playfulness in her voice, though.

Usagi cracked a smile.

"I've always suspected you to have such a kind of dirty fantasies, Haruka-chan."

"Look who's talking!"

"So, did you call me just to say you wanted to spank me?"

"Huh? Of course not!" A wide sly grin became almost palpable even through the phone. "Although now I relish the idea. Anyway, even though I would _really_ appreciate it if you came and saved me from Michiru's punishment, it was just an excuse to call you. If I can't see you these days, can't I at least hear you as much as I want?"

Haruka said it all straightforwardly and openly, and it was okay, it was natural for her attitude. But even so, why did a lump form in Usagi's throat, making her breath hitch?

How come Haruka would appear like that? How come she, Usagi, could resist falling in love with this incredible person in the past?

"Hey, Koneko, are you alright there? Are you still on line? Should I call an ambulance for you?" True concern laced the racer's voice all of a sudden. Probably not getting a reply to her tirade, Haruka decided that at some moment Usagi's condition changed for the worse. "Should I call Mamoru for you?"

"N-no, I'm fine." Checking herself abruptly, the golden blonde forced herself to speak. "Don't… there's no need to… call him."

"Well, if you say so… By the way, where is your prince?"

"Cooking the rice soup for me. Mamo-chan says it helps alright if one has got cold. But to speak frankly, Haruka-chan, I feel so ashamed… Mamoru had to take a few days off because of me, and you know what it is taken like at his job. And at his position, especially."

"Umm…" Haruka's response came out thoughtfully and somewhat wistfully. She obviously did not expect such self-sacrifice from the always busy prince. "Well, you are not alone there. That is good. He takes a good care of you, Koneko."

It was not a question, and Usagi shrugged with a guilty half-smile, forgetting that her friend could not see her.

"Well then…" The tomboy began, realizing that it was time to wrap up their conversation if she didn't want to tire the recuperating princess, never mind Mamoru could accidentally hear their not quite decent conversation. Haruka had no intention of crossing Usagi up.

"Yeah…" Obvious reluctance of her blue-eyed lover to say bye did not make her task any easier.

"You remember I love you, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Alright. Then…"

"Haruka?" Usagi interrupted her hastily.

"Um?" The teal-eyed tomboy responded immediately.

"Thank you for calling me." Sweet tenderness in her lover's voice made Haruka smile warmly.

"Ah, well, not at all."

"Haruka?"

"Um?" Her smile grew wider. They definitely could not say goodbye.

"Me too…" Passionate whisper resounded in the receiver. "I love you, too."

It was so sudden the tomboy did not find the right words to say right away.

"…Ah. Um, yes, I know."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye bye, Odango Atama. Get well soon."

''_cause I already miss you._' It was clear without being said.

"You too, get well, Haruka." Another fond smile at parting.

'_And come to see me._'

…

"Who was it?" Mamoru entered the bedroom, carrying a steaming bowl. A smell of something delicious and surprisingly familiar wafted to the girl. It reminded her of mother's cooking…

The dark-haired prince placed the bowl on the bedside table and, sitting down near his beloved, gently caressed her hair.

"Ah, just now?" Usagi was still half-deep in her thoughts. "It was Haruka-san."

And as the girl noticed the dark-blue eyes of her fiancé darken even more, she began explaining hastily:

"Michiru-san also wanted to talk to me but she was busy in the kitchen, so Haruka-san only conveyed her words. They worry about me way too much", the warmth in her voice was genuine. Usagi embraced Mamoru by his neck and, pulling him closer, gave him a smack on his nose. "Just like my prince."

The man smiled involuntarily; it was impossible to resist the cute funny face that his treasured girl made.

"Is everything good with them?" He asked politely.

Usagi nodded light-heartedly.

"Seems like it. By the way, Muchiru-san and Haruka-san always send greetings to you but every time I forget to pass them to you!"

And Mamory felt appeased completely. Even if just for this short, things seemed to be alright finally. His beloved Usagi, his Odango returned to her old self and became the same prankish, frolic and charming girl he used to love with all his heart.

Mamoru patted his girlfriend on her cheek and reached out for the bowl emitting an appetizing smell.

"Well, let's feed you now." The prince blew on the spoon's contents and brought it to the smiling lips.

"Honestly, as if I were a child…" Usagi's cheeks grew slightly rosy.

"You will always remain my lovely little Usako." The prince smiled tenderly and showed at the full spoon with his eyes.

_**x * x * x**_

A few days had passed and Haruka, having fully recovered from her cold by then, returned to her trainings on the track.

The tomboy had shut her locker and was about to leave the box garage when the phone's trill made her go back. The funny – familiar – melody of the ringtone. She did not expect this call.

"Tenou-san, it's about your turn." One of mechanics out of her crew walked in to call for her.

"Let Ishida-san go now. I have an important call." The strong hand gripped her gushing out ringing cell-phone tighter.

"The Chief?" The young man asked with involuntary feel of respect. He would not be surprised had he found out it was their chief indeed, calling in person this young star of the racing track. This Tenou girl had a rare talent and she used to get a special treatment since the very beginning.

Haruka cast a quick glance at the funny small picture on the display which reminded her of the just as funny girl, and made herself put on a properly serious expression on her face.

"No, even more important." She flung out a reply and went outside. There the tomboy turned around the corner and found herself at the yard behind the box garages – she did not want anyone to intercept her conversation.

The young man nodded to himself meaningfully and flew to the track to notify people there about the new change in the order of taking laps.

Making sure there was no one around, Haruka dialed the number that the call had come from just now.

"Hey, Koneko." The wind senshi smiled gently.

"Haruka-chan!" They were definitely glad to hear her, on the other side. "And I thought I called you at the wrong time after you hadn't picked up for so long."

If Usagi were near now, the racer would grasp her closer to her heart and showered her fragrant golden hair with heaps of kisses. Gosh, she missed the young princess so much…! Her soul quickly filled with familiar warmth named tenderness.

"It's alright, I have some time now." The clear low voice resounded. Tenou smirked inwardly – her crew, had they heard her words now, would definitely oppose to her opinion on this matter. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better by now but…" Usagi faltered out, and Haruka urged her on saying the rest:

"What is it? You may tell me."

"It's just that… I've been trying to fall asleep for a good hour by now. Mamoru was summoned to his work urgently, and I am… feeling somewhat lonely here. And so I thought, if you could talk to me just a little, I would probably fall asleep right away. Maybe you could tell me a tale?"

"Doesn't your prince know any tales?" The racer teased the golden blonde good-naturedly. "You could try calling him for that."

"Haruka…" The voice in the phone sounded reproachfully. Most likely, Usagi made a pout.

The wind senshi grinned wide. It flattered her to know that in any situation the princess would rely on her in the first place, not on her own fiancé.

"I got it", Haruka's groan filled the silence. "Hold on a second." And everything went quiet again.

The tomboy remained silent for so long Usagi began worrying if there was something wrong with their line and they got disconnected. But when she was about to finish the call and redial Haruka's number, a quiet, softly husky voice resounded. It could have been mistaken for that of a young man but the princess would never confuse this beautiful mellow timbre with anyone else's.

_I could drown in you – _in a low manner, as if she had not decided on it completely, Haruka began singing.

_I would fall right through_

_You could crash me down_

_Take me underground…_

Usagi's heart began throbbing in her chest like crazy. The golden blonde blushed to the tips of her ears. She even failed to understand the words the wind senshi was interweaving with melody.

Haruka sang – that was what drove Usagi crazy. Haruka sang for her now.

…_Like a feel of the gun_

_Staring at the sun_

_Like a step on the crack_

_You give me no way back_

The golden blonde perfectly remembered how the wind senshi refused to sing a lullaby for her back then, in the mountains. Usagi was not offended; she knew that Haruka would sing only for Michiru, for her special person. It was the tomboy's personal decision, and she had always followed it.

But now…

Astonishment subsided and tenderness fell upon Usagi's soul. Well, it seemed that Haruka's feelings had changed a lot since that time. The girl felt unusually yet pleasantly hot inside.

Could it be real that Haruka, this proud and adamant woman, came to love her this much now…?

_But you still don't see_

_No, you still don't know_

_I wanna pull you down_

_And show you how you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful…_

Haruka's entrancing low voice sounded calm, bringing peace to mind… lulling.

And she had not even asked the name of this song.

'_I will need to ask her about it later…_' Usagi thought, falling asleep unwittingly. '_Such a beautiful… Need to ask her… Have to… surely…'_

The song was flowing gently, imprinting itself deeply in the princess's heart, lightening her dreams with mild glow; and Haruka's hot husky whisper would linger through many Usagi's dreams from now on, haunting her at nights.

"_You're beautiful_" – there always was something very special about how Haruka said it. In fact, except for their playful banters and bickers, Haruka's words always sounded more meaningful and cryptic than anyone's Usagi knew. Even a simple greeting, like, 'Hey, Odango Atama, how are you?' had at least ten different nuances as Haruka met the princess's stare with her trademark amazingly sexy grin and her big emerald eyes, sparkling with wide range of emotions – from her usual tease to sheer tenderness.

…

Hearing the sound of quiet deep breathing, Haruka understood that her mission was completed successfully. She smiled, finished the call and, ruffling her sandy bangs somewhat shyly, wiped her forehead with her palm. She could not believe she did it after all.

The racer stayed there for a few moments longer, looking at her phone with inexplicable tenderness, an image of the lovely sleeping princess lingering in her mind's eye.

'_Sleep tight, Koneko. Get well sooner._'

…

One time as she was in hurry for her business, Haruka rushed along by one of shop windows but something there caught her attention and she returned.

Walking into a cozy little shop, she glanced over a big variety of goods offered and stifled a smirk. '_Looks like I'm in the right place…_'

A large blue umbrella with stripy kittens printed all over it and raincoats (one of which just had to be decorated with cute bunnies, of course) that Haruka bought that day were added to the already not so small "camp kit" in the trunk of her car. Picking up her interrupted journey, the tomboy entertained herself with a thought that at this rate her car would soon turn into a real trailer where one could find anything they wanted.

_**x * x * x**_

Nothing changed drastically since the moment they had confessed their feelings to each other.

It was just they would meet more often, and the world would become brighter and happier.

It was just their eyes would shine like stars, sky-blue and grey-emerald.

Endless tenderness filled their kisses, and saying goodbye when parting grew hundredfold harder.

Just like before, whenever she could, Usagi would come to the seaside cottage and stay there for a holiday or two.

Just like before, she wouldn't want to get up early in the morning, and then Haruka or Michiru would come to wake her up for a jog or a breakfast.

It was just that when it was Haruka to come upstairs, both of them would stay longer in the bed, and bursts of laughter or illegible, almost purring murmur would resound from behind the door of the guest bedroom. Warm kisses, covering the still sleepy face of Usagi, funny tickles and good-natured teasing followed – Haruka knew for sure how to start a day to make it a wonderful one.

Later she would drag out the half-awake Usagi for a little jogging. In the morning the air kept getting clearer and chillier, and the princess would not show much eagerness to come out at dawn. But who would be able to stand against Haruka?

Thus, they would do a small warm-up – the wind senshi watched carefully so that jogging would not harm Usagi – and without haste begin a run of a few miles long.

When the girls grew bored of that monotonous running, they would begin fooling and playing around.

Most of times it was a game of tags – excellent practice for speed and reaction rate. Haruka would chase after the squealing Usagi, and the quite predictable result was only a matter of time. However hard the princess tried, never once had she succeeded in running away or outsmarting the wind senshi with her feints.

So when Haruka would finally catch up with her apprentice, Usagi couldn't take her eyes off a broad toothy smile that shone victoriously as if stating again and again – "You are mine".

Having got tired, they would simply walk together, side by side, silent or talking. Sometimes Haruka would grab and throw the not expecting such tricks Usagi upon her shoulder and begin spinning them round; and then the world would turn into a fanciful kaleidoscope of bright sunbeams, green grass and trees around, of Haruka's unmistakable scent, their ringing laughter and her strong careful arms – all splitting and mixing in one… For Usagi, happiness was just like this kaleidoscope – with many different sides of Haruka, glittering and sparkling, in each little piece of it.

…

Sometimes Haruka would still carry Usagi in her arms to the guest bedroom. Their young princess would become engrossed in reading manga more rarely now but sometimes she would fall asleep over a volume with another love story just like before. Haruka would only roll her eyes had she taken a closer look at what exactly her cute lover was reading but, hiding a grin, she would lift the girl's relaxed body carefully and, laying it down on the bed, stay near a bit longer, tenderly caressing the golden strands or losing herself in watching lovely features of Usagi. Later, she would quietly, trying her best to not wake the girl up, kiss the latter's forehead or cheek and leave the guest bedroom for the one she shared with Michiru.

At times Haruka would snatch out Usagi's manga and read her ghost stories instead, as she once promised. Poor girl would clutch at the tomboy's shirt tightly, bury her face in her elder friend's chest as if seeking protection and shelter in case the ghost decided to revive and rise from the dead.

Haruka absolutely did not mind. She would only pull the shivering girl closer… yet never interrupt her reading.

…

"Want me to read a goodnight story for you? Or will it be like last time?" Haruka was going over books stacked up on her lap, pondering over what book to pick for their reading tonight.

"Huh? And what happened last time?" Blue eyes blinked innocently. The tomboy let out a chuckle and ruffled Usagi's hair merrily.

"You almost got me here."

Usagi let out a giggle as well, realizing Haruka did not fall for the bait, as always.

"Time to go to bed", Michiru entered the living room. "Are you reading ghost stories again? Should I reserve some space in our bed for you, Usagi-chan?"

The three of them exchanged the understanding looks and burst out laughing.

The golden blonde nodded eagerly.

"I'll be right there, Michiru-chan. Just let me take my sleepwear upstairs. I suspect Haruka-chan to break into reading horror stories aloud tonight, so I'd rather pass."

The ocean senshi smiled in consent, nodded and left the room.

Last time it happened to be hilarious.

_**x*x Flashback x*x**_

It was not like Haruka picked an outstandingly horrible story but for some reason it scared the life out of Usagi. The wind senshi surpassed herself, artfully representing action in persons, so when Michiru quietly stepped into the living room to check upon her beloveds for another time, poor thing could not take it any longer – Usagi rushed to the ocean senshi and threw herself on her neck.

"_Michiru-chan, I'm so scared! Please, save me!_"

The golden blonde's widened in horror sky-blue eyes and her tightly clasped hands would always make Michiru smile. The violinist for one sure knew how intimidating Haruka could appear had she intended to.

The rescuer embraced the princess and stroked her hair soothingly as if driving off all bad thoughts with her touches. Then she smiled and turned to her stubborn partner.

"_Haruka, dear… are you sure it is a good idea indeed to read such stories to Usagi-chan?_"

"_It's a matter of an all-round education._" The tomboy replied with perfect calm. "_Don't you agree that our future queen should be at least acquainted with classics? It's not like I enjoy reading all these stories aloud…_"

"_Then maybe you shouldn't?_" Usagi gave her a hopeful glance.

"_Hush you, girl. Don't you appreciate the hardship I'm going through for you?_" Sheer mirth nestled down in the deep of Haruka's emeralds.

"_Well… to be honest…_" The answer, kindling in the sky-blue ponds of eyes, was obvious.

"_Shame on you, spoiled child! And I went so far for your sake…_"

"_Why, I am sorry, Haruka-chan, but… it's really, dreadfully, horribly scary. You are truly a genius when it comes to such reading, believe me._" The princess leaned closer to the warm round chest of Michiru, and the violinist smiled playfully.

"_Then maybe you would like to come with me, Usagi-chan? Let us leave Haruka enjoy her favorite ghost stories more thoroughly, alone._" Michiru offered not without a smile and stifled a giggle watching the young princess nod eagerly. "_Alright then, take what you need for sleep and come to our bedroom._"

"_Okay, I'll be right there._"

That night Usagi spent in the master bedroom, embracing Michiru tightly in her sleep.

_**x*x End of flashback x*x**_

But just as Usagi got up Haruka's strong hand caught the girl by her wrist.

"Uh-huh, you're not going anywhere." With this, the sandy blonde pulled the princess down to make her sit down on the sofa. The gentle smile that had adorned Haruka's face for a moment was instantly replaced with her usual arrogant smirk.

"Why not?" The princess asked curiously, her sky-blue eyes looking straight into bright emeralds.

"Because your place is beside me", Haruka shrugged casually. "Could've learned that already, Odango Atama."

The wind senshi must have known some kind of a secret, or else why was it that every time even the simplest words Haruka would say – and in that half-grumbling tone of hers – Usagi's heart would skip a beat and melt in tenderness?

…

Lying on the large bed and counting down the minutes as if in oblivion, Michiru had already realized the princess was not coming. Aquamarine eyes hazed over with tint of sadness, and the violinist buried her face in the pillow. She did not want to hear Haruka's chuckle or light moans coming from downstairs; nor did she want to descend and join the obviously kindled love-game. Let it be familiar, let it be understandable but… she did not want to watch Haruka pleasuring Usagi tonight.

Michiru would tell herself that she understood everything perfectly, that she was beyond petty jealousy and possessiveness. She reminded herself that Haruka was happy like that… But whatever it was she had to say, she felt endlessly lonely right now. The truth was that she did understand everything perfectly.

_**x * x * x**_

But life was following its normal course.

Usagi learned to enjoy days when Mamoru left the city for another business trip. Haruka, in her turn, stopped opposing it when Michiru, due to her class activities, had to undertake school trips to let the children get acquainted with the country's places of interest and at times it took her to stay a night or two there.

…

"Well, I leave the house in your care, Haruka", the violinist kissed her beloved who, having been waken up indecently early for a Saturday morning, was toying with her messy hair and yawning nonstop. "I will return by the evening on Sunday. Last time I made a promise to children to take them to Aizuwakamatsu, they have been yearning to visit Nisshinkan samurai school. Besides, there is Tsurugajou to see. Find yourself something to eat, don't watch TV all day long, also you may buy groceries and vegetables, and I will cook anything you want when I return. Oh and please clean up the house", Michiru kept giving the poor blonde instructions with a machine gun's speed while she was packing the necessary stuff she might need on the trip. Her suitcase was ready since yesterday, so today it left Michiru to pack only small things.

The violinist zipped the last zip fastener on the suitcase, took a breath and looked at her lover with tenderness. Still had not awaken completely, Haruka was already reaching out to her lips for a kiss.

Michiru let out a laugh.

"You are such a wheedler. Alright, at least, don't burn down the house till my return and we'll figure the rest. And I am serious, Ruka, don't stay watching TV all day long, alright? The weather looks to be promising, go outside and get some fresh air", and she added playfully, "There might be some grocery shops on your way there as well…"

Haruka saw her girlfriend off and went back in the house, dreaming about snuggling down back in her bed and enjoy the remnant of her Saturday sleep but she got nothing of the sort – her cell phone chirped, signaling she got a message.

"_Mamoru's on his business trip, won't be back till Monday. Can I come to your place?_"

The tomboy grinned broadly, dashed off a few words and stretched her body with pleasure. That was lucky! And as for her dreams about getting more sleep, well, she would catch up next weekend.

Her phone blinked a blue light.

"_Only if you are ready for a general house cleaning_" – Status: Delivered.

…

Usagi was cleaning a bookcase, pulling out everything out of it and wiping the dust off books and lovely knick-knacks kept in there.

"You're out of tune, Odango Atama." Haruka walked into the room.

The golden blonde giggled light-heartedly, stopping a joyous refrain in the middle.

"I know. Listen to this one." And Usagi began singing another popular song.

"Oh my…" Haruka shook her head and crinkled her nose, hiding her smirk. "No offence, Koneko, but you are _still_ out of tune."

"You don't like my singing?" Placing her arms on her sides, the princess questioned bellicosely.

"Well, if you truly insist on me answering to this question…"

"Arrgh, such a cruel woman you are, Haruka-chan! You say you love me, so you're supposed to always be on my side even if I do something wrong."

"What a weird theory…" the tomboy muttered under her breath slightly dumbfounded but in a louder voice she hurried to agree. "Alright, you won. I adore your out-of-tune singing. You're a pro at it, I admire you."

"Mou, you really can't keep the mood, Haruka!" Frustrated, Usagi waved her wet duster that she was cleaning the bookshelves with at her mocking friend. "You ruined it completely."

With a toothy grin Haruka reached out and took something from a shelf.

"A candle?" she asked innocently, showing the smaller girl a wax stick in her hand. "It should work. They say once you light up candles enchanting romance fills the atmosphere."

Usagi listened to the wind senshi's lyrical monologue, boring the elder girl with a grave look, and then shook her head.

"Forget it. You are hopeless. I better begin cleaning the next room."

"Oh come on, Koneko...! And what about this bookcase? You haven't finished with it yet…" The only reply she got was the sound of the slamming door from the room next to one she was in.

Emerald eyes narrowed cunningly. The tomboy enjoyed their intriguing games so much! Her Koneko always fell to the same bait, over and over again. But it was alright, she knew for sure Usagi liked her teasing, so quite soon she would probably be seeing princess walk back into this room. But if not, she, Haruka, would go visit the next room herself…

But the most horrible thing was – the wind senshi grimaced at herself inwardly – that she had actually said the truth. She really liked Usagi's singing, however out of tune it might sound…

'_I just… love everything about you, my Koneko._'

Realizing her thoughts, Haruka crinkled her nose. Gah, it was awful – she was growing to resemble a lovesick puppy.

'_I will probably never tell you how much I love you for real… how much you mean to me… how much I need you… I don't want you to know the depth of my weakness. You will never know how my heart aches with longing for you, princess. __My__ little princess._'

…

"_Maybe I would never say all this to you… but something tells me you already know._"

_**x * x * x**_

Much later, in the evening, the totally exhausted girls sprawled out on the sofa in the living room. They had all the right to be proud of themselves – the house was shining clean.

"I hope Michiru-chan will be happy", Usagi mumbled. "Any more is just beyond my limit. Seriously, Haruka-chan, I don't clean even my own house that thoroughly."

"You're telling me", the sandy blonde responded tiredly. "I believe you, willingly. I myself didn't expect we would dive into it so deeply. Never in my life will I be able to perform this exploit again."

Usagi only giggled at that remark and, reaching for Haruka, pecked her on the cheek.

"Come here." The wind senshi pulled the princess closer and made her sit down between Haruka's thighs. Usagi leaned into her beloved's embrace, threw her head back down on the tomboy's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting her tired body relax.

"Oh my, so good…" The girl murmured almost falling asleep because of contentment encompassing her being. "Wake me up tomorrow, okay?"

A quiet laugh resounded somewhere above her ear. Long fingers pushed her golden bangs away uncovering her forehead, and soft lips touched her temple with a kiss.

"I will, if this is what you want", Haruka replied in a low voice and nestled down more comfortably on the sofa as well.

…

Usagi woke up to the tickling sensation on her palm. Her consciousness was waking up little by little, and her hearing was awoken right after her sense of touch.

The princess's ear was warmed up with gentle breathing of Haruka murmuring something under her breath.

"Good… now we draw this line here… and this short one… now this stroke… a-and it's almost done… Yes, like this, perfect! I really should've taken calligraphy more seriously, I've certainly got a talent in this area."

Dark eyelashes fluttered, and Usagi opened her eyes, her entire body feeling limp and relaxed because of sweet nice drowse.

"What are you doing?" She muttered sleepily.

"What am I doing?" Haruka asked with a smirk.

"You were drawing something on my palm…?"

"Was I really?" Thin dark blonde eyebrows arched in mocking wonder. Haruka smiled and, bringing up Usagi's hand to her mouth, kissed the girl's mild palm. "I wrote that I love you and you couldn't even discern it." She faked an upset sigh. "Honestly, you are hopeless… So dense. Or wait, do you still have troubles with reading kanji?"

"You d… did what?" It was so unexpected that Usagi was taken aback and she did not flare up in response to Haruka's good-natured teasing.

"Right, I have a good idea. Here, look." The sandy blonde stroked the center of the helplessly opened palm of the princess with her fingertip. "Any time… when I can't say about my love aloud, I will touch you here, like this, and… just know that I'm saying that I love you."

Usagi's eyes sparkled in awe.

"Oh Haruka…" she whispered, looking at her own palm as if she saw it for the first time. Looking up, she beamed at the tomboy. "This is wonderful!"

Taking Haruka's hand, Usagi softly and slowly drew a short line in the center of the older girl's strong palm, her eyes looking deeply into Haruka's. '_I love you…_'

Haruka smiled and nodded. "Me too, Koneko."

…

Nothing special happened – nothing at all. It was just that the whole world had suddenly got filled with unusual meaningfulness and importance for the two.

_**x * x * x**_

Rei came to the university where Usagi studied because she wanted to see her friend, to sit in a café and have a nice chat. Ami had not returned to Tokyo yet, and Minako and Makoto led their full of events and activities lives and did quite fine with rare gatherings with their princess.

But the priestess missed her cheerful joyous friend very much and fleeting encounters with Usagi were not any satisfactory. Besides, little did Rei believe that that lazy girl and sleepyhead could have developed serious interest in studies for real.

'_Usagi won't refuse a small break and a nice milkshake, that is for sure._'

Rei smiled at her thoughts and headed to the entrance that was seen not far away.

The courtyard turned out to be quite deserted, and the fire senshi guessed correctly that it was class time now. Without the slightest idea on where to search for Usagi, Rei decided to give a call to her friend and ask the latter to meet her during the break.

Having dialed the number, the priestess pressed her phone to her ear and began strolling back and forth in front of the university entrance, her look wandering about the surroundings absentmindedly.

A couple appeared in the yard, and the black-haired senshi glanced over it automatically. Handsome people. Especially the male – tall, stately, with light hair.

The first beeps resounded in her receiver, and Rei reverted her attention to the coming talk.

"Come on, Usagi, pick up the phone." She grumbled under her breath, imagining that most likely Odango was rummaging through her bag right now in hope to find her cell phone among her usual rubbish. '_How many times should I tell her to keep her phone in one certain place…?_'

Rei shook her head reproachfully and her look flittered to the couple accidentally. All is better than waiting for Usagi to respond while dying of boredom…

The girl was intensely rummaging through her bag for some reason. Her companion, obviously amused, leaned closer to her and was telling her something – perhaps he also advised the girl to keep her phone in a certain place.

No, wait. The girl was rummaging through her bag? Just at the same time when Rei was calling… Usagi?

Thrilled with her guess, the brunette slapped her phone shut, finishing the call by doing so, and quickly hid herself behind the fence. Taking a few breaths, Rei was ready to admit that her behavior was just silly. Most likely it was only a coincidence. So many people around carry their cell phones… Besides, there are many other reasons to make people look for something in their bag. Maybe that girl only needed a handkerchief.

Right, it could be that. Rei inwardly laughed at herself and her shameful escape but then, carefully, trying to remain unnoticed, she peeked out from behind the fence, hoping that deep shadow of bushes growing near would disguise her well enough.

There were three discoveries waiting for her. First – to the fire senshi's great surprise, it was Usagi indeed. Second – Usagi was not alone. And third – wherever her royal friend was about to go now (obviously skipping her classes, in addition to the rest) the person accompanying her there was definitely not Mamoru.

Not understanding a thing, Rei decided to wait till those two came closer. '_And we'll talk._'

Usagi, as always, was walking and talking vividly, her hands gesturing animatedly. It was nice to see her this carefree, relaxed and happy. Once more, Rei had an opportunity to admire the golden blonde's ability to courageously stand all those troubles she used to get from time to time. And here, their young princess was laughing light-heartedly again. Rei smiled involuntarily, feeling relieved and happy for her friend. '_That's Usagi for you…_'

She shifted her gaze to the princess's companion and, suddenly realizing who it was, tensed instantly. '_What is Haruka-san doing here?_' But as soon as the fire senshi saw the tomboy's facial expression she muffled her giggles with her palm – the usually intolerant wind senshi's look was now filled with extreme degree of indulgence and stoic patience.

Laughing inwardly, the black-haired priestess lurked about the stone fence. She intended to jump out and scare her friends when they walk closer, but the next thing she saw rooted her to the ground.

Haruka tapped the crown of Usagi's head with a condescending smile, and the golden blonde lifted up her eyes to the racer. And Rei almost choked with astonishment. She knew this expression perfectly! It was exactly the same look – full of tenderness and adoration – that Usagi would give Mamoru in the past.

'_What on earth is going on?_'

For an instant the accidental spy thought that it was only an illusion, something she only thought she saw. It could be that sunbeams fell in the wrong angle, and in shadows play she seemed to see something that was not there in reality.

But at this moment her amethyst eyes widened in shock: Haruka, the always strict, sarcastic and arrogant tomboy suddenly smiled gently and blew a kiss to the blue-eyed girl looking up at her with genuine admiration.

Rei had almost groaned in desperation.

'_No, it can't be possible… that Haruka-san… and Usagi… it's impossible!_'

The happy couple sat in the sports car and drove away, not even noticing the hidden behind the bushes Rei who was shivering with overwhelming emotions, indignation and rage prevailing over the rest of them.

…

And it was no less than irony of fate that just a couple of days later the priestess happened to encounter Mamoru in the street as he was heading to have his lunch. The man appeared to be very glad to meet her and he offered to join him.

During the lunch Mamoru would ask Rei about her plans and her life, then he asked about Makoto and Minako and invited all of them to come to Usako and his apartment. The prince expressed regret about necessity for him to work overtime more often lately, and he felt sorry for Usagi who must have felt very lonely because of that.

It shed some light on the situation Rei had witnessed not long ago but still…

Mamoru was talking about his princess with tenderness and genuine warmth, and one had to be blind not to see how dearly he loved Usagi. Rei was looking deep in the prince's eyes, perceiving his concern and sincere regret for he could not spend more time with the girl he obviously loved… and at that very moment Rei almost hated Usagi, not understanding how that girl could change this amazing wonderful man for… someone else.

In Mamoru's voice the priestess clearly heard faint notes of bitterness, fear, doubts… and she realized that behind his outspoken words the prince hid much more of what he let himself admit aloud.

…

After returning to the shrine the fire senshi couldn't calm down for a long while.

'_Oh Usa, what troubles have you gotten yourself in this time?_' The violet eyes squeezed shut in grief. '_You've already got the best boyfriend ever… Why __she__?_'

Rei was at a loss and she was mad. The sacred fire in Hikawa shrine was straight and steady – nothing portended troubles. Yet the loving glance that Usagi gave Haruka bothered the priestess terribly.

…

Had anyone asked Usagi about the happiest days of her life, she would, without hesitation, tell them it was now. She was wholeheartedly happy. She loved Haruka and she knew her love was mutual… and at the same time, coming back home she would melt in tenderness her heart held for Mamoru and bathe in his love and courtesy.

Of course, in the beginning she was conscience-stricken; cheating on the person you treasure and love was never an easy step to take, after all. But as soon as you do that step, it becomes easier to do it again. Usagi let herself love and feel loved, and she tried hard to not ponder over consequences that would undoubtedly follow.

The princess wanted to believe that she deserved some happiness after all she had gone through.

And if this happiness cost her and Haruka a high price of making two other people suffer, Usagi preferred to turn a blind eye to it.

~ x ~ * * * ~ x ~

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! First of all, I apologize for the long wait! Sadly, I don't even have proper excuses for being so late… just time flies, you know, and before you realize it, half of a year is past behind you, and again, and again. But good news is that the end of this story will be quite soon (judging from my plan), the biggest part of it have already been written (by me) and read (by you) :) So maybe it will gladden you that you wouldn't need to wait for another update for too long once I finish this story. Besides, you will finally know how on earth it's going to end. I've received many suggestions (and some of them very quite opposite to each other) from you on how to end this story, and I can say that some of you were very close to the end I've picked for this story, at least, for now. It still may change, I admit, but if everything goes the way I planned, we'll get there quite soon (*whispers aside* especially if I begin writing and posting updates more often…). I would like to thank all of you who still waits and reads this story. It's very touching and heartwarming to know that there are people who care about it. Thank you so very much! Well, I hope you liked this chapter as well, I guess the picture begins clearing now… or not?_

_See you all next time! Have a best time meanwhile and may your wishes come true!_

_Best regards,_

_Nury_

_P.S. And of course, my favorite part, review replies! I'm very grateful to all of you who sent me their opinions, questions, emotions… Hug you all!_

_**petiyaka **– Hello, my dear friend! Thank you for your wonderful (as always) and detailed review! As usual your guesses are spot on :) It is true, Usagi feels guilty for cheating on Mamoru but her love for Haruka isn't something she can give up on just like that. *cracks a smile* You made me giggle when I read your point. Yes, indeed, that would be some man if he could accept his fiancee's confession that she loves someone else and, even more to that, she doesn't plan to stop loving them. But to answer your assumption, yes, I believe Usagi would feel better if she confessed to Mamoru… but it would be a quite egoistic deed, don't you think so? Besides, Usagi is scared to lose Mamoru… after all, she loves him as well. *grins* And that's where the problem is. It would be easier if she only loved Haruka after all this time. She'd break up with Mamoru and join the Outers. BUT. As you may see in this chapter, Michiru had already begun doubting if they really need a third person in their relationship. Well, a bit too late to me but still… And you are right, Haruka is luckier in this, Michiru knows her and accepts her entirely. As for your questions, yes, of course Mamoru isn't such a fool to not notice that something's wrong in his relations with Usagi, but the real question is what he is going to do about it. *rubs her hands* And as for Setsuna's appearance… *shivers* I'm not sure I could picture Setsuna-sama in my story :) She'd come and faint if she sees what I'm doing with the girls here *lol* Don't want to disappoint/shock an old (sorry, but she really must be old if she's the Time Keeper :)) lady. So, hmm, yes, to hell the morals – I like this option of yours :) No, so far I don't plan on letting Setsuna pop up and beat some sense into everyone's head with that scary rod of hers ;) Sooner or later, the life itself will have them to make a choice. And who knows what they will choose… (ah, I know… but it's just a plan, it might change when I get there :)) You know, it's very unusual for me to see you saying you're clueless :) I mean, reading your reviews I always get a feeling that you've known the entire storyline all along. But thank you for your kindest words, they are always a delight to read! I am truly grateful to you for time and thought you put into your reviews! And yes, I know… I am very sorry to keep Michiru out of picture for a while… It's just that, as I said before, there's going to be a period of only Haruka/Usagi because… well, because they are the only ones who's happy I guess. *shuffles feet* Although, I agree, Michiru is a great girl. Thank you so much for staying with me and for those messages you sent me during this long period! Your words and kind attention always cheer me up and make my days! Take care, my dear :)_

_**seiusa-chan **– My dear seiusa-chan, first of all, I offer my deepest apologies for being so late! I know I said I would be posting this chapter around the end of March but with my birthday celebration and some house activities I didn't have enough time to fulfill my own promise on time (even though I was sure I would). I am very sorry! And also I would like to thank you dearly for your messages that I got from you during this time :) It was very heartwarming to learn that there are people who still are waiting for me to continue this story, even after all these months *terribly ashamed* Now on to your review. It was so cute it made me smile and melt, for real :) Thank you so much for it! I'm happy that you enjoyed that chapter so much, and I'm very glad that you liked the scene in the library funny. I myself was laughing while writing many parts of that chapter, so I understand your feelings :) Awww, thank you! You really saw the Haruka I was eager to portray! Exactly the way you described – she's tough yet sensitive and so jealous when she's around Usagi. I find this part of her character incredibly sweet and touching (not that I praise Haruka's image written by me but the character invented by Naoko-sensei… at least, the way I perceive it ;)) Well, so far Haruka has no choice but to put up with Usagi's love for Mamoru… not that she's happy about it. But let's be fair, as you said, she herself isn't an angel. Besides, she's just blessed with such a wonderful AND truly understanding life partner as Michiru. Although as you may see now, Michiru's patience has its limit too. I'm sorry I'm afraid I did not understand that line with "Will she made up her mind?". What did you mean? That Haruka will make her mind and leaves Michiru for Usagi? Weeeeell… *sly smile* You will see, I guess :) So far, Usagi and Haruka are happy together (finally, I would say). And as you may see, Usagi learned to handle her guilt, so there's not much to restrain her from enjoying her feelings for Haruka. *giggles* It's so cute of you, to cheer for Usagi choosing Haruka, I like it very much. But hey, she DID choose Haruka for now, didn't she? And as I said, this chapter was intended to be full of fluff and tender loving. Hopefully, it does look like what I meant it to :) And I hope you liked it as well. Thank you for your support and all your warmth you send towards me, I truly appreciate it and enjoy it! Thank you for being there! Take care :) P.S. Oh and don't mind it, I enjoyed reading your story. I hope you will update it too ;) P.P.S. Lovely picture you chose for your avatar icon. Usagi's so sweet and tender… Just love! No wonder they all fall for her :)_

_**batcat4eternity **– Hey hey! *breaks down laughing* Oh my, you are a wonder! Your words made me smile and burn with embarrassment, and I couldn't think straight for a while after reading your review because I was all flushed and touched and so excited. Wow! Your imagination (and may I say sensitivness?) is very vivid and powerful, if you really can see, feel and relive all those things I was describing! *whispers* dark sensual thoughts are alright, you know. I get lots of them too whenever I think of Haruka. *wide smile* So you too sense that icy fresh air that accompanies Haruka? It's so cool! And yes, sure, Haruka wouldn't be herself if she backed off so easily – AND when Usagi actually told her that she loved her back :) I for one wouldn't. Ahh, so you begin sympathizing with Mamoru as well? Heh, me too… Even though he did a lot of bad to Usagi and hurt her badly, but to make a step further… isn't what the second chances are given for? So far as you may see your plan (Mamoru sharing Usagi with Haruka) is going well (okay, nover mind her does not really know his princess is unfaithful to him…), and I agree with you – Haruka has to be in Usagi's life no matter what (or who) :) And Michiru… her role pains me the most now (it's true). Just as Haruka once said, Michiru was just too perceptive for her own good. And I admit it's very complicated for Michiru to love Haruka and remain her best friend, her lover in this situation… I admire Michiru for her inner strength. But nothing lasts forever, does it? Soon things will begin moving faster. Although, they already are, given that the biggest part of the story has already passed. I hope you'll like the rest of it… that is if you still read it after I haven't posted any updates for God knows how long. But if you are still here… Thank you! So much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take care :)_

_**kittycatbeck **– Hello! Seriously, you can? That must have been tough for you to be in the similar situation yourself. I'm very sorry, I don't intend to make readers remember or think that there are many pitiful and complicated things like this in real life. on the contrary, I'm trying to write about love… but I guess thinks just leak through in my plotline :) Never meant to make you feel bad, I'm sorry. But I am very grateful to you for reading and leaving the comments to my story. Umm… as for your question… what did you mean by 'tedious'? :) My dictionary offers it's almost the same as 'boring'. Is it what you meant? I'm not sure so let me answer to it as I understand it. 'Tedious' as in 'boring' – no, I wouldn't call it that. It's difficult at times, yes, because I always try to convey so many things, so many emotions in succinct words :) I usually write the things I would like to read myself about my favorite ships. And sometimes I tend to be picky about it and that's why I update so slowly :'( I just can't post something I'm not satisfied with, so… Anyway, ah I am rambling, I'm sorry. Thank you for your lovely and supportive review, I was very happy to get it! Best wishes to you :)_

_**debora diskey **- Thank you very much. I'm happy you find it better :))_

_**usagiharuka **- Awww it was such a sweet review, thank you! I'm happy you liked how Haruka acted. I think it's natural for her to fight for something she believes in (and what she craves for so eagerly). Using Luna Pen to know about Usagi's feelings? Wow! That's unexpected :) I admit I totally forgot about that powerful thing :))) And what you wrote about Mamoru… *lol* you know, I felt just the same way after watching anime, and I could never understand why Usagi would always be ready to sacrifice her life for his sake %) But after reading manga things became more clear to me, so at least I can see that Mamoru has also got his merits. Maybe that is why I began sympathizing with him… a couple of chapters ago :) And yes, thank you ;) Usagi needs Haruka, Haruka needs Usagi, I'll keep that in mind :) Thank you for reading and for leaving a review, it was very sweet! Have a nice day :)_

_**silver woman **- Thank you very much :) I find your impatience quite cute. I truly apologize for posting updates so rarely. I just would not wish people who read this story to have it for reading while still being very raw. Maybe that is why you called this story decent? ;))) And well, the story keeps unfolding in every chapter, although the end of it will be quite soon, and I hope you will like it :) Have a nice day!_

_**greifrrut **- Hello, Pauline! Your English is quite good actually; you don't need to worry about it ;)) I was truly surprised… you managed to read the entire story so quickly? It's amazing! I mean… it's grown quite lengthy by now, don't you think so? *smirks* But I'm very happy and flattered to know that you liked it that much :) Thank you! Hehe, yes, I think reading about threesome right after watching anime where everyone's sweet, naive and tender might be a shocker… You are a brave person ;)) But after you got used to the idea itself, I think the rest went smoothly, didn't it? ;) Thank you for such a high valuation on what I've written so far, I really appreciate it! And one more thing… it is true that in the first chapters Haruka's feelings were quite sad and confused, but you see, her thoughts were related to the present that in the past by now. I mean, the main flashback (about how their threesome had started) lasted from chapters 2 to 8. 9th chapter begins with Present time (the present where the fanfic began with Haruka's thoughts as she saw Usagi and Mamoru in the park) and alternates with the main timeline and flashbacks. So the chapter 23th where you stopped reading is already present that went far from that moment where Haruka grumbled to herself hiding under the tree :)), no need to worry about it anymore :) For now, in the present time Haruka is very happy in love with Usagi, as you may see :) I hope you liked this chapter as well 'cause there's much fluff and affection between those two :) Thank you for the wonderful review, I enjoyed it very much! Take care :)_

_**LunaLight and StarFire Cast **- Oh my God, can you really read that fast? It's truly amazing! I admire you people :) I mean, it's such a lengthy story to my look now, and you've already read it till the latest chapter, it's so surprising! *blushes* Thank you so much for your kind words, I try my best :) I'm very glad you found my characters' descriptions up to their real image *phew, that's a relief!* And your words flatter me immensely, you know. To make someone wish for Usagi to stay with both Haruka and Mamoru… I guess my plan worked out successfully ;)) Yahoo! Well, for now she does have them both, doesn't she? ;) Works out fine so far. But you are right, I don't think it may last for too long. Poor Mamoru. Poor Haruka. Poor Usagi (And Michiru, of course, but she's already recognized the feelings of that couple). Heh… such a complicated situation all of them have gotten themselves into, ne? :) Well, I hope you liked this chapter, there are some answers to the questions about our heroines :) Have a lovely day_

_**PTV **- You love Haruka x Michiru ship that much, don't you? :) Well, I can totally understand you :) I also adore their fabulous couple. And I agree with you, indeed, it is obvious how strong and deeply they connected with each other. That is why (in this story) they seem to know and understand each other so well (although, Michiru here is like a hero, stoically standing all Haruka's 'freaks'… but it's not like Haruka doesn't see or appreciate it). I think they will figure it out ;)) And thank you for your kind words! I'm very glad you like the characters the way I describe them :) It's always a joy to write about them. *grins* Me writing another Michiru/Haruka story? I should think about it :))) Although, as time passes my preferences change, heh :) Anyway, thank you for the nice review, I was happy to get it! Have a nice day :)_


	25. Chapter 25: Vivaldi Part 1

**_Fighting For You Love_**

**_Chapter 25. Vivaldi. Part 1_**

_There is a world where my heart feels at home._

_It is the world of your wistful eyes, Haruka…_

**_ x * x * x_**

The bright flood of light pierced the dark hall, broke through and crushed down upon the stage, painting it with shining whiteness.

For a moment the quartet standing on the stage looked surreal. Like an ephemeral, bodiless creature stood _she _– graceful, beautiful, gleaming. Thick aqua-colored curls embraced her shoulders, blue eyes sparkling brightly in agitation. The violinist smiled into the darkness of the hall, faultlessly sensing the presence of her most precious, most loved person. Haruka held her breath – Michiru was looking straight at her.

Leaning forward a bit, the sandy blonde bowed her head slightly, her eyes never leaving a proud figure on the stage.

'_I am with you, dear. You are excellent._'

A brief instant – right before the beautiful violinist lifts her bow for the first time – separated Haruka from the moment when this girl standing in the flood of light would stop being _her_ Michiru and turn into the famous musician, Kaioh-san.

It came to the blonde's mind that both on the stage and at her easel Michiru always seems a bit distant, unfamiliar, unreachable. Haruka wanted to win this girl over once and for all, but every time her lover slipped away like a mermaid. Maybe it was the reason why their relationship stayed strong through all these years – they did not get bored of each other. Being independent and self-sufficient, each of them used to have her own world and her own mission, and their bond completed and enriched their personalities.

…

In the meanwhile Michiru exchanged glances with the rest of the quartet, nodded and raised her bow. Silence befell the concert hall.

And the music picked up swiftly.

The corners of Haruka's lips stirred in a tiny smile. What a beautiful sight Michiru presented while playing the violin! Music was her life, and with her eyes shut and her lips smiling faintly, the girl created it, led it through herself into the world, wove it out of thin air.

Her music found its way to people's hearts, stirred up old feelings – one by one, the memories revived and flowed – old and recent. Evoked by the melody, obedient to its rhythm and ornament, some came joyful, some – not…

**"Spring". Allegro**

Haruka thought unwittingly that Vivaldi's music fitted her lover just fine. The "Spring" – agile, bright, lively – was exactly like Michiru when she is captivated by inspiration or is playful as a little girl, during their spare time.

The wind senshi thought of times when they drove to the sea and ran along the barren shore wildly, roaring with laughter and raising myriads of sparkling drops. She remembered how quietly, almost freezing in the air, semitransparent pink petals of a sakura, growing beside an abandoned temple, waltzed and descended onto her lover's closed eyelids. Michiru's skin shimmered as a pearl in the dim moonlight, and it felt like no one but the two of them existed in that silent world…

She remembered the times when they went to the mountains to stargaze. Haruka would often wake up in the middle of the night to check if Michiru was covered properly; and she would lie awake for a long while, tenderly watching the refined features of her sleeping lover. And her fingers would tremble when she touched that perfect face of her precious one…

But it had gone now. That sacred tremble now belongs to another, and the blue of another's eyes makes her heart skip a beat.

Who could have thought things would take this turn, when the joyous frolic princess had joined them?

Odango Atama… That was definitely the least proper person who Vivaldi's music would fit to. It would be a marvel had that little girl had the slightest idea of the great Italian composer.

On a whim Haruka recalled how agitated that little one was when she caught a glimpse of a bunny from the car window on their way to the seaside cottage for the first time. So far it was from now, so innocent and sweet… She still remembered that radiant smile clearly.

Even now Usagi had no idea that she would have been kissed all over, had Haruka controlled herself a wee bit worse.

The sandy blonde smiled involuntarily in the darkness. The smile was gentle but it could not drive away longing from the bright emerald eyes.

So much changed during past weeks…

A high pitched trill sounded like a sudden thunder. It startled Haruka.

Just like a short while ago…

**~ * ~ Flashback ~ *~ **

"Haruka!" A slightly noticed tinge of panic lacing Michiru's voice yanked the blonde racer out of her reverie.

Her reflexes, polished through years, made all work – the brakes screeched and the car stopped abruptly.

It was no good. No good at all. It was not the first time lately that she, sinking deep in her thoughts about Usagi and forgetting of time and surroundings, barely avoided a collision with a car ahead.

She would not care much if she was alone. But today there was Michiru sitting beside her; Haruka promised to give her dear a lift to her rehearsal before the grand concert.

"I'm sorry." The sandy blonde muttered, casting a sidelong glance at her lover. The latter sat silent, her hear hung down and her hands clenched tightly. Her sadness was almost palpable.

'_For just a bit of time – when it is me beside you – cannot you stop thinking of her? Is it really so hard, Haruka…?_'

"Should I rather take a taxi from here?" A calm even voice resounded in the car.

"I am sorry, Michiru. Please, stay. I will be more careful from now on."

A faint smile touched the violinist's lips. For a strange reason the wind senshi thought of a single match's light in a vast dark room – that smile, just the same, it was not capable of driving away heavy gloom.

"Well, now I can understand _how_ you win, Haruka", Michiru turned away to the window, tucking a curly lock behind her ear. Her smile melted, passing its wistfulness to her blue eyes. "You soar up in the sky, the perfect match for the wind – who can stand against you…"

No answer followed.

Why, was there anything she could say?

…

Lately Tenoh Haruka won in a way that would seem effortless.

It did not matter who her rivals were or how hard they fought, on the racing track the blonde prodigy left all those known professionals behind with ease.

Newspapers went all out, eulogizing her victories and making guesses of a reason for such a swift breakthrough in her already breathtaking career. But no one knew her secret.

No one could even come close to it.

Odango Atama…

…

Usagi and she quarreled, and the stubborn senshi made the most of her car to vent her fury.

Her smaller lover did not return her calls, and burning jealousy pushed the racer forward.

They got to spend some time together, and wings of happiness carried Haruka to the finishing line.

Sometimes it was anger or rage to give her power, sometimes it was love to inspire her, but regardless of causes, time after time the sandy blonde came first.

Tabloids bawled around, calling her "charmingly reckless", "admirably self-confident", "devilishly talented", "unwarrantably risky"… But the true reason would have stunned anyone with its simplicity – Haruka was nothing but _dependent_.

Obsessed with the golden-haired girl. Bewitched by the one who was not a match for her neither in age, nor height or intelligence (it must be confessed). But, darn it, none of that ever mattered! _She_ was special. And it was only for her, because of her, in sake of her that lately Haruka won every time.

Her beautiful star. Her lucky charm. Her little princess.

**~ * End of flashback * ~**

**"Summer". Presto, tempo impetuoso d'estate**

The bow flittered above strings, now barely touching them, now stinging them with brief sharp bites – Michiru confided her feelings to the violin.

August. The storm. Ruthless heavy drops falling upon the greedy dried-up ground. Flares of lightning and deafening peals of thunder – louder, stronger, sharper! The raving element matched Michiru's mood perfectly. Today musicians' playing was excellent like never before – the gorgeous palette of summer storm's shades – rich, vivid and bright – presented itself in its glory through ideally taken notes. The stage, the spectators, the concert hall, even time – everything disappeared, sank in oblivion, giving in to the onslaught of fierce music.

Something indomitable, rebellious, long-pent-up rose inside Michiru and broke through, subduing her bow and fingers. And all of a sudden the unfamiliar, bottomless depth of the long-known piece gaped before the girl.

It was not a usual summer storm – not only a caprice of merciless element – it was the true tempest of emotions. Blind, uncontrollable power, threatening to grind into dust anything that would stand in its way.

The violinist's body responded to this restlessness – it tensed, strained as a string, shuddered slightly – in awe and ecstasy.

She had always, with all in her, loved the stormy ocean…

There was only one pair of eyes where the equally uncontrollable element lived and raged. They were changeable, bright, expressive, and she had always derived her strength from Haruka's eyes.

But now her lover remained in the darkness, behind the edge of the blinding light. No chance to see her. No chance to reach her.

Alone.

An alarming ripple disturbed the smooth surface of her soul.

Why, she was completely alone now.

…

Strings moaned and vibrated, mirroring Michiru's heart cry and tremble. For a while, she had known, realized, felt that she was losing her Haruka – that always distant yet endlessly close soul – and the violin screamed itself in sobs instead of her.

As if she heard that silent cry, in the holding breath darkness of the hall a sandy blonde girl started, looked intently in the violinist's face – attentively, searchingly. Michiru shut her eyes. But there was no chance to hide, to conceal herself from the exposing floodlights – Haruka noticed two transparent drops glisten underneath her long lashes. Dark-sandy eyebrows knitted anxiously.

As Michiru was conveying the beauty and majesty of the immortal symphony, her own heart was yearning to leave her breast in inescapable longing and reach that only one who was the most precious person in the whole world for her. Yearning and breaking apart.

The storm rushed further. The vivifying rain poured down on the aching soul, bringing relief to it. The violin cried, cursed, whispered, and then revived, rising up from ashes. The same – dying and then reviving anew – was happening with Michiru's soul, her love, her passion and her inspiration.

Through iridescent haze of tears an image stood in Michiru's mind's eye: two blonde heads, leaning close to each other, and in front of them, the newborn ruddy sun was rising. An idyllic morning for lovers.

An idyll she was not a part of.

**~ * ~ Flashback ~ *~ **

The sky had only begun to lighten up in the east; the clouds' edges, smoky-grey before, were turning pink, and little by little, bright and powerful, the joyful azure spread all across the airy endlessness.

Haruka walked out of the house and shivered slightly – the air in the mornings now bit her skin. Filling her lungs with cool freshness, the girl stood on her tiptoes and stretched her body up delightfully; then she spread her arms aside as if greeting the rising sun. Her throat clenched, her breath was taken away in pure rapture at the sight of the dawning daybreak.

Beautiful. What a beautiful morning was born!

The best time for jogging. As if for real, Haruka felt her strong resilient muscles obey her mental orders, and tight jets of the cold air stroke her short hair; she could almost hear the wind's whistling in her ears, and anticipation of intoxicating delight sent shivers down her spine.

Quick, she needs to wake up Odango Atama before this coolness, this freshness, this energy disappear! That cutie would miss everything; but this morning promised to be dazzlingly sunny and joyful.

Was it a mere coincidence or not, but such remarkable days would often fall exactly on those times when Koneko stayed at their house.

Something bright flickered not far away from the house, and the sandy blonde became alerted. Taking a closer look, she chuckled and noiselessly strolled to the silhouette looming amidst the verdure, guessing in passing what awoke the known sleepyhead so early.

Like daybreak incarnate there was a young girl standing in the grass – her bare feet all soaked in dew, her golden hair tangled, her slim body clad in Haruka's shirt that was thrice larger her size. Cozy, huggable, gentle – her sweet kitten.

With her mouth opened slightly like a child would do, the golden blonde was gazing in the dawning sky with admiration.

Haruka, with her breath held, was gazing at her.

Her heart banged in her chest. Hot. Painful. Sweet.

'_You are enchanting. Koneko, can you… be only mine? Can you… stay?_'

Sensing her presence – or maybe catching the mental call full of longing – Usagi started, turned around abruptly and, seeing the wind senshi, blossomed with a smile.

"Good morning, Haruka-chan."

The sandy blonde gave a short nod. She walked closer and slowly, carefully took away thick disheveled locks from the princess's shoulders, smoothed flyaway hair on the crown of her head, and grinned at herself mentally – since when did she need an excuse to touch her lovely girl?

Answering to the surprised blue look, she teased mockingly, "You look like you've been making love all night long. All in mess."

Usagi blushed slightly and nudged the chuckling blonde.

"Baka. I just… slept too… restlessly. I think."

"You're wearing my shirt."

The golden blonde's cheek darkened a bit more and her thin fingers began fiddling with a sleek cuff.

"Yes, I…" After a short silence, she admitted, "I like wearing your clothes, Haruka. Somehow your shirts feel the most comfortable."

Haruka smiled and, shoving her hands in her trousers' pockets habitually, shrugged her shoulders almost unnoticeably.

"I see. Keep it then."

The smile she got in return was full of gratitude and it became the best reward for her impulse of generosity.

Silence. Blazing sky. A lover's closeness.

In this magical morning even tiny details were perceived especially sharply.

"Aren't you cold yet?" The clear low voice broke the lingering silence. Teal eyes did not leave the sight of clouds gilt with first rays of the sun.

It was as if her words woke up Usagi. Before Haruka asked that, the princess did not even think of cold. But now… She shivered and embraced herself with her arms, trying to keep the remains of warmth in her thin white shirt.

She heard a low breathy chuckle, and her body was entwined, enwrapped, warmed up by the strong arms she used to deem precious long ago by now. Like a hot playful wind, Haruka's breath touched her ear.

"Is it better, like this?"

Her chin settled down cozily on the princess's shoulder, her smooth cheek pressing closer to the girl's ear. Warm… Haruka was so warm.

Usagi nodded, feeling hot blood rush to her cheeks and then spread all over her body, heating up every tiny cell of it and filling it with pleasant contentment.

'_Couldn't be better…_'

"Much better", she breathed out almost inaudibly and covered the blonde's hands with her palms. "Thank you, Haruka-chan."

The girl wanted to turn her head and cast a furtive glance at her savior, but a gentle kiss let her know that her intentions were discovered.

Haruka's lips teasingly outlined the golden blonde's auricle, and this caress sent shivers of delight down the princess's body. She shuddered, but the wind senshi decided that she was still cold and embraced the girl tighter, enveloping her small frame with tenderness.

Usagi threw her head back slightly and pressed her cheek to Haruka's tighter. Her happiness was getting almost unbearable.

The sun rose above the Earth, flooding the world with generous stream of vivifying light, but neither Haruka nor Usagi noticed it. The warmth of their fingers entwined, their bodies snuggled and their cheeks flaming with blush was closer and it was more important and more precious than the heat of the celestial body.

…

The first sunbeam peered into the seaside cottage, ran over the light semitransparent curtains, flickered in the wet track on a cheek of the girl standing behind them and rushed ahead merrily – to fill with sunlight the spacious kitchen where the utensils would clink and delicious smell would waft around shortly.

Michiru stepped back from the window and wiped her cheek stealthily. Soon two hungry blondes would come inside, and she would have to smile.

**~ * End of flashback * ~**

…

The storm calmed down, and Michiru lowered her bow. She blinked away unbidden tears, stood straighter and smiled at the audience. A moment to breathe before the next part of the concert begins. But people in the hall, unable to contain their impulse, all as one rose up from their seats and burst out with thunderous eager applause. Guest musicians – the worldwide-known virtuosos, standing on one stage with who was of itself a great honor for Michiru – smiled at her and almost invisibly touched their instruments with their bows, expressing their silent recognition and approval towards a remarkable talent of this young girl.

And only one person remained in her seat amidst this rejoicing crowd.

Paralyzed by the abrupt revelation that came down upon her through Michiru's music, Haruka sat stone-still; but in her widely opened eyes countless emotions piled up, changing one another as in a whirl. The storm of blue and green. The heart of tempest.

**_~ x ~ * * * ~ x ~_**

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you all who still wait and read this story! I appreciate your attention and your patience very much! I will not say much, I am eager to go finish the second part of "Four Seasons", the first of which was mentioned in this chapter. So, I better sit and work on it before my drama-mode is off, right? :)_

_On to the reviews and thanks! ;))_

**_petiyaka _**_– Hello my dear friend! You are always incredibly fast to read my updates, thank you so much for that! And your reviews are so elegant and emotional, I adore them :) You are so perceptive, didn't I tell you this before? Indeed, their happiness is frail. It's built on lies and hiding, so its age is short unless the girls come out in the light. Hmm, did you really feel dark cloud above them? Wow, you are so keen… Michiru might be a saint, true, but as of now she is quite a suffering saint. I feel obliged to give her some happiness, you know :) This is a strange feeling. But you are right, Haruka's feelings for Usagi are not that simple. Maybe it isn't love, the __real__ love of itself but it is definitely something just as mighty and powerful. To be honest, I wanted to see Haruka bend and grow weaker under her feelings… however OOC it may look. Maybe I am just addicted to the drama but I prefer thinking it is a natural way to progress in such relationship :) You are right, my dear friend, it won't be so simple for those three even if Haruka and Usagi break up, Michiru has too deep feelings for both the girls. But I think that girl should think more of her own happiness :) She is too understanding. And as for Rei… (for a moment here I was like "Huh? Rei? What that one had to do with my story?" but then I remembered she was in the last chapter :)) I liked your guesses very much, you amused me greatly :) But I think I added her into this story mostly for Usagi. I guess she would need a shoulder to cry on when everyone seems to want something from her. Rei cares about Usagi very much, you're spot on here! And just like you, I think that she would not rush and do anything to make Usagi suffer. She might hit that girl herself but not to cross her up. I'm so glad you think about Rei this way! The best way among those you offered was N.2 indeed. It would be only natural if Rei did that :) But N.3 made me laugh hard :) I imagined Haruka and Rei bark at each other and try to keep Usagi to themselves :) Your imagination is great! You offered a nice idea of Rei going to Michiru and telling her, and you even thought of the consequences, wow! Way to become a great writer! :)) Thank you very much for your kindness and for your continuous support through all these… my, years! *shocked* I cannot thank you enough. I hope you will like this chapter as well, even though I admit that my style changed (probably), and I can't say if it was for the better :) At least, I am happy to know you've been enjoying it till now. Take care, my dear!_

**_usagiharuka _**_– Hello! It is so nice to hear from you! Thank you for keeping reading this story, it really makes me happy :) Ohh it's great that you liked that rain scene! I enjoyed writing it too, it came to my mind so vivid and in colors, I could see it :) Hehe, I guess the current part of the story suits your taste well then? I mean, there is so much about just Haruka and Usagi ;)) And yes, I should admit that I used to think the same way as you, about Usagi and Mamoru, that they got along awfully before they knew about their destiny which was to be together and save the world :) By the way, I liked your choice of the songs for Usagi :) I should yet listen to JLo's song but Overprotective, indeed, suits Usagi's situation just fine! It is like everyone tells her how to live, poor girl. But she's got great responsibility on her shoulder and always have had whether she likes it or not. In this story it is the same, she still has to make decisions and take responsibility for them. But the prize is good too – Haruka! :) She's worth every effort I think :) I am truly happy you take my story so close to your heart and sympathize with the girls deeply, thank you very much for your attention! It was great to hear from you :) I hope you will like this chapter as well :) Oh and Rei hasn't done anything bad yet ;)) Don't be so harsh on her, she is there for Usagi's sake (at least, for now :)) Take care!_

**_seiusa-chan _**_– Hello, my dear! First of all, thank you for your messages and your cheering and encouraging! Your support made me think about writing, but you know it already :) Just… again and again, thank you! Well, let's reply to your review :) Yes, it was fluff, I promised it, didn't I? Hmm, I did not think it will surprise you but… well, I guess after all those times when the girls tried to come closer and hesitated and suffered it was fast and unexpected indeed :) But rest in peace, drama is alive, and you will see it soon. I think :) I just wanted to give our girls a bit of happy time together before things begin changing :) I found it cute how you wrote that you would have no idea what to do if you were in their place. I hope you will never be in such a situation, dear. It's very hard. Even for Michiru, known for her endless patience and understanding, it's hard, what to say about us, mere mortals ;) Time will reveal everything, and everyone will get their share of knowledge but the question is what they will do with it. That is yet to see ;)) And I am sorry to make Michiru go through it, believe me… but I don't see another way for her now. As for Rei's appearance… hehe, surprise, surprise :)) But as I wrote already, I decided to throw Rei into the story for poor Usagi, before the girl eats herself and goes crazy because of the guilty feeling :) But it may change, though, you know… Maybe Rei will do something else :) As for your question in P.S., I think we all will see it in the end, if Haruka will choose Usagi over Michiru or not. Although, I think that even now it becomes more and more clear, no? ;) And your own story… even if you say it's bad and it was written long ago… I still like it, you know. I found it sweet and cute :) but if you will rewrite it, I will gladly read its new version as well :) Well, I hope you will like this chapter. And I wish you all the best :) See you!_

**_starryice18 – _**_Hello! As you may see, there are going to be more chapters, I did not finish this story with the previous one :) There is too much to happen yet before I will be able to write "The end" and change the status of the story to "Complete" :)) But I hope you at least enjoy reading it. Well, Usagi is still with both Michiru and Haruka. Technically. Oh and with Mamoru :) But if you mean that you wanted to stay them this way till the end… hmm, I should think about it :) You will see how the story ends, someday for sure :) Thank you for reading and reviewing it! Best regards._


	26. Chapter 26: Vivaldi Part 2

**_Fighting For You Love_**

**_Chapter 26. Vivaldi. Part 2_**

**_x * x * x_**

When the storm of applauses ceased at last, Michiru seemed to regain her composure. Vivaldi's "Autumn" began joyfully and swiftly, but the stunned Haruka could not find it in her to follow the cheerful theme.

Michiru was definitely a true actress. A pro. Otherwise it was incomprehensible how she managed to attune herself to the vivacious melody of the "Autumn" so quickly. Even the smile adorning her face at the moment looked natural. But the image of Michiru's tears, glistening in the bright beams of floodlights, still lingered in the blonde's mind. Not a single soul in the hall had realized those were the genuine tears – and not ones of delight or admiration for the masterpiece the violinist performed.

Only Haruka knew…

**"Autumn". Adagio molto**

The music changed its mood and broke through to the wind senshi's heart, calling her and capturing her attention.

Deliberately, cautiously the autumn slunk, unwilling to disturb the tired, dozing nature. Low deep notes wreathed uneasily and escaped in the darkness, bringing along the image of a quiet cold night with velvety blackness of the sky and distant twinkling fireflies-stars.

Just like that small box… Black-black velvet, softly kissing her fingertips, and mischievous brilliance of the sparks-diamonds.

**_~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~_**

Usagi was consuming her food with enormous delight. Haruka who, lounging on the mat beside the princess and not even touching her own portion, feasted her eyes through half-shut eyelashes upon this embodiment of spontaneity, hid her smile.

The two of them met in the evening at the secluded corner of a picturesque park. The sun was setting, the birds' chirp gradually ceased; the dying down light and warmth came upon the girls' bodies, caressing them softly.

It was time for both the parties to part: Haruka needed to go pick Michiru from the recording studio, and Usagi had to go back home after her studies – but none of them revealed any intention to do that any soon.

The golden blonde sighed, crumpled up her empty container and childishly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She greedily eyed the deliciously looking contents of Haruka's paper plate and cast a cautious glance at the seemingly dozing sandy blonde. Yet, she overcame her avarice, shook her head resolutely and let out a frustrated sigh.

At that moment Usagi heard a short chuckle, and the desired plate full of delicacies was put in front of her. A teal eye peeked at the girl with mischief.

Displaying a beaming smile and giving a grateful nod, the princess began devouring the second helping.

Haruka sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, put her chin on her crossed arms and stared in the empty space before her musingly.

Her question resounded out of the blue.

"Are you happy with me, Koneko?"

Forgetting about her meal at once, Usagi gave Haruka a surprised look. The usual mischief and playfulness in the eyes of the willful senshi were gone with the wind; the teals stared intently, attentively, searching and noticing the slightest changes in the face of her young lover. A shadow of a smile lingered on Haruka's lips, but her tensed alerted posture and her guarded look gave away the older girl completely – she truly meant that question.

Usagi felt her heart skip a beat and then flutter in sweet enrapture and overwhelming awe. Happiness that Haruka granted her with was so deep and profound that it became painful at times. Physically. Yet, Usagi would never in her life regret this bittersweet agony.

But how could she express the depth of the feelings her heart held for this bewitching extraordinary blonde? What words should she use to describe how her breath hitches when she catches a single look of enchanting emerald eyes; or how passion washes over her when Haruka only touches her skin with her fingertips? Where would she find the words to convey how preciously worth and absolutely complete the strong caring arms of this amazing person make her feel?

Usagi was about to cry, unable to find the expressions that would match – even if only slightly – her ardent feelings.

Useless. No, no words could have ever embraced such emotions.

The golden blonde lowered her gaze for an instant and let out a doomed smile at her powerlessness.

Getting up on her knees she reached out for Haruka, caressed her cheek and kissed her on the lips softly, never minding the thought that they could be seen like this.

Let it be the answer Haruka sought for. She would understand.

"I am, Haruka. Very much so…" A warm breeze of her exhale. The sky-blue eyes shone brighter than the sun, and the shiest of smiles adorned the girl's mild trembling lips.

Endless endearment in her whisper and infinite trust in her look told Haruka everything the words in all languages of the world could have never expressed.

…

Haruka took Usagi's hand, kissed her palm and, like a magician covering it with her other hand, left a small lovely box on the marked with the kiss spot.

"What is it?" The golden blonde looked now at the box now at the smiling Haruka.

"A present", the racer bowed her head a little and made it clear, just in case, "For you."

"Wow!" Usagi beamed at once and, hugging her lover impulsively, nuzzled Haruka's neck. "Thank you, Haruka-chan! And on what occasion?"

"Occasion…?" Haruka looked slightly dumbfounded. After a short silence she shrugged casually. "You've got the final exams coming, right? Here, congratulations! Be a good girl, study well."

Such an impromptu made Usagi laugh but as soon as she opened the box, her laugh was cut, frozen on her lips, and she gasped in admiration.

"Oh my god, Haruka, this is beautiful…" The sheer rapture sparkled brightly in the blue eyes that the princess could not tear off the beauty resting on a small velvety pad. In the fluffy embrace of the velvet the glistening thin chain was drowning, winding into black depth, and there was… On the smoothly polished surface of a blue gem an exquisite star was shining. The gem itself was mounted in a circle of refined petals with a leaf-like crown on the top, and this magnificence was gleaming unbearably brightly, sending happy iridescent beams around. "Haruka-chan… I can't… It is too… too much, it is too expensive."

The warm palms enclosed her hand as if protecting a tiny spark from the wind.

"I chose this pendant for you only, princess. I will not take it back."

"Only if you say so…" Usagi mumbled still unsure, pulling the splendid gift out of the case and watching the mysterious star in awe. "Thank you… It's incredibly beautiful… I don't even know how to thank you, Haruka."

The racer bit her lip, trying hard to conceal the too happy smile of hers. She thought that it should be she to thank this lovely blue-eyed creature for the light and joy she brings with her mere presence.

"They say, blue gems grant their owner with wisdom." The wind senshi said with a tint of vague embarrassment and carefully fastened the ornament on her lover's neck.

'_Although I picked this one for its rare thick blue hue, just like your eyes._'

Usagi's cheeks colored pink. The girl let out a giggle to mask her confusion.

"I could use wisdom, yes. I bet you thought about it when you were picking the pendant." Her cheerful voice gained a barely audible tint of reproach.

The sandy blonde grinned.

"To make the gem work you should wear it constantly." She placed a playful peck on the golden top of the head.

Usagi tightly clenched her fists resting on her lap.

"And I am going to always wear it, all the time."

Surprised by the resoluteness in the princess's voice, the racer looked into her eyes intently.

"I will", Usagi whispered stubbornly, boring the sandy blonde's face with the look from under her brows. "Because it's from you…"

"Such a kid, you are", Haruka teased lovingly and, lifting up the girl's face by her chin, touched her rosy lips with a kiss, quick, quiet and tender. "Alright. Do that. I will be happy if you do."

**_x * x * x_**

When Usagi came to the seaside cottage to visit her older friends next time, her new decoration drew great attention.

"What a beautiful work!" Michiru exclaimed in admiration and smiled happily. "Mamoru-san has got an impeccable taste as I may see. It looks refined, Usagi-chan", the girl kindly embraced the princess who was slightly dumbfounded by the flood of compliments, and teased her good-naturedly. "A man never grants his beloved with such generous gifts for nothing. Can it be that this is the beginning of giving the wedding presents?"

Usagi fluttered her sky-blue eyes open wide and smiled in embarrassment, trying her best to hold back, to not give away Haruka with a questioning glance.

She wished she could tell Michiru the truth about this ornament! Could share those ardent grateful and proud feelings she held for Haruka with the one she adored endlessly. She wished that Michiru, her precious, all-understanding, wise Michiru could rejoice with her!

But, looking into the happily sparkling azure eyes of the violinist, Usagi did not dare.

"R-really? Thank you, Michiru-chan", her indocile lips formed a smile after a momentary pause. "I like the pendant too, very much, and…"

"It was I who gave it to Usagi", Haruka cut in all of a sudden. Her voice sounded calm, not a shadow of repentance or guilt in it. "I wanted to cheer up our kid since she's got her final exams soon."

The shine of the azure eyes died out instantly as if someone poured a bucket of water in the campfire. Michiru's smile faltered but stayed on her lips.

"It was kind of you, Haruka", she praised, her gentle gaze not leaving the princess's face. The golden blonde wished the earth could swallow her up for her unintentional – tiny – lie. "I too, should have prepared something special for our lovely Usagi-chan."

"No, no, by no means, Michiru-chan!" The girl protested eagerly, stuttering nervously. "I… to me… Haruka-chan and you, you two are always so kind to me… It would have been… just too… much…"

Michiru touched the youngster's cheek affectionately and headed towards the kitchen.

"I will bake your most favorite cake, dear. Let it become a small present from me to you for today."

"I will help", the golden blonde rushed after the charming hostess but the latter suddenly turned around on the threshold.

"There is no need."

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks.

Michiru smiled again – brightly, almost teasingly, and the princess decided that ice in the voice of the ocean senshi an instant ago was only a trick of her imagination.

"I want to make the present for you on _my_ own. Needless to say, it is not going to match the pendant even nearly but the cake that I will bake for you, you will never get from Haruka." The blue eyes lingered for a moment on the gleaming gem with a radial star surrounded with a halo of sparkles coming from the crystal-clear diamonds. "Beautiful, indeed." Michiru repeated quietly and disappeared behind the door.

…

She would never confess… What hurt her the most was not the fact that Haruka gave Usagi that ridiculously expensive and unbelievably gorgeous jewelry. Stellar sapphires were quite rare and precious of themselves, but the gem with such a rich color she had seen for the first time in her life. White gold and large diamonds made it the worthy frame for this amazing nugget. A princely gift.

To cheer up the girl before her exams.

'_Who would believe that, Haruka…?_'

But it was not that that pierced her heart like the sharpest thorn when in her mind, over and over again, she replayed the scene, which had taken place in the living room. And that her beloved called the princess by her first name – and Michiru knew perfectly well what her willful sandy blonde meant by that – still it was not that that hurt her that much.

Haruka did not look her in the eyes while speaking.

That was it. What hurt her the worst was that the look of the most loved and so needed at that moment eyes slid past her, depriving her of a chance to read her lover's secret thoughts, and thus cutting off their souls' connection she always deemed unbreakable.

…

Haruka noticed everything. And she understood everything too.

Michiru's flight. Her fake playfulness that disguised her desperate need in isolation – to regain her composure. Her sad gaze lingering somewhere on Usagi's chest. Her quiet fallen voice.

Michiru's self-control and self-respect had always made Haruka hold this girl in high regard, and this time was not an exception.

But she could not tell a lie. It could have been simpler had she let Michiru think it was Mamoru's present. Would have, most likely. But it was against her principles.

"What do you think, Haruka-chan, if I take off the pendant while I am here, in your cottage, will it terribly affect the wisdom it's supposed to grant me with?" Usagi asked musingly out of the blue, distracting Haruka from her burdensome thoughts. "Please, don't be offended."

No matter how upset Haruka was, she could not hold back an involuntary smile. Who on Earth would have asked such a thing except for her Odango Atama…?

She reached out her hand and caressed the golden blonde's cheek softly.

"Thank you, Koneko."

Of course, Usagi understood everything as well.

…

But the show went on. After the dinner, topped with a sumptuous cake which Michiru, followed by Haruka's applause, handed Usagi ceremoniously, the violinist willed to play for her beloveds, and soon the bow gave birth to the light sad melody.

Usagi had never been a connoisseur of music but even for her it was plainly obvious that the main theme of this, undoubtedly, splendid piece was the heart-wrenching anguish.

Trying her best to hold back her welling up tears, the girl clenched her fists under the table and stared blankly at the sliced cake. It did not help, and soon, through the prism of the thin moist shroud, the culinary masterpiece looked just like a shapeless blurred stain.

In the meanwhile Haruka was boring the distorted with torture face of Michiru with her eyes. She tried to catch a glance of her beautiful lover; she hoped that this extraordinary girl would understand her, just as she always had. But the violinist's eyes were shut – she poured her soul into the music and because of that the message, expressed in crystal high notes, pierced the very heart. Of each one of them.

When the last trill of melody faded, and Michiru opened her eyes, they were dry and radiant. The aqua-haired beauty bowed and with her usual mild smile softly reminded the girls that it was time to go to bed.

That evening the ocean senshi did not cry.

But neither when did Haruka and she walk Usagi home the next morning, nor later, when they remained alone at home, Michiru asked anything. So unlike her.

Haruka felt sick at heart.

…

And then there happened a conversation Usagi held with Mamoru when on her return home she once forgot to take off the pendant. Of course, her boyfriend was not blind to not notice a luxurious adornment on his lover's neck.

"_Where did you get this jewelry from?_"

"_Ah, that. Haruka-san and Michiru-san gave it to me as a lucky charm before my final exams._"

_She hoped the Heavens would forgive her another small half-truth, half-lie; there were thousands of those on her anyway._

_Jealousy burned his insides, but the prince had always commanded himself remarkably well. So he only smiled kindly and traced the thin sparkling chain with his fingertip._

"_Well, it looks like this present cost them a fortune. Usako, baby, you will have to do well on your exams, otherwise you'll give them a heart attack._"

_They laughed joyfully, each of them trying to swallow a lump in their throat._

_Mamoru asked Usagi no more about the pendant. He knew the limits of his composure too well._

…

_And only later at night, holding the sleeping Usagi in his arms tighter than usual, the dark-haired prince desperately prayed for his lovely naïve girl to remain clueless of the knowledge that sapphires had long been known for being the talisman for lovers._

_And even more desperately – for there was still a chance left for him._

**_~ * ~ End of flashback ~ * ~_**

Haruka shook her head as if chasing away her obsession. Today she absolutely could not concentrate on the music played so virtuously by the excellent quartet – all her thoughts kept running in circles around Michiru and Usagi. Her heart throbbed like crazy – now overwhelmed with tenderness, now squeezing anxiously, in tune with music and the images in her head that overlapped one another at the breathtaking speed.

**«Winter». Allegro non molto**

Faded down the merry "autumn" allegro, and the "Winter" replaced it – quiet at first, calm and cold, it wrapped the soul with a thick fluffy blanket. But only a few beats passed, and violins went crazy; the blizzard stormed and raged – unkind, outcast. Lonesome.

And in front of the wind senshi's mind's eye the recent, even now still painful, reminiscence stood.

**_~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~_**

'_Nothing lasts forever…_' Haruka thought gloomily, cancelling her call and sliding her phone shut angrily. She had been dialing the same number over and over again but to no avail. The funny blue-eyed avatar, staring back at her from the display, looked to her either compassionate or mocking. Over and over the girl heard nothing but endless long beeps. This time she decided not to wait for the cold and polite automatic voice to tell her that the person she was calling was out of reach.

…

No, she does not count days. She deems it humiliating and foolish. She would have never done it… Yet, Haruka cannot help but notice that…

One more page of the loose-leaf calendar flips over. Her phone is silent.

The number in the date box of the clock on the wall changes. Not a single message from _her_.

The digits on the odometer click off one by one – Haruka's anxiety is lately measured in the aimlessly cut laps on the racing track. And the speedometer's scale is barely enough for her to find oblivion in the breathtaking speed.

But while she balances on the edge where the risk dangerous for life begins, she stops noticing that lately such joyless periods of silence get all the longer.

…

Unanswered messages, hopeless calls and not even a single date – Haruka felt like she heard from Usagi ages ago, and it alarmed her. Irritated her. Enraged her. The dark thoughts flooded her mind, and brushing them away was getting harder and harder.

Nor did she get to catch the princess in the university – her training program became ruthless because of the upcoming exhibition trials, and it was not rare that the famous racer, half-dead of exhaustion, would crawl back home late in the night. And just at such a time too, that girl with her whims…

'_Is it really so hard to pick damn up and answer the call, if just once?!_'

…

The weekend passed by like in the haze. Haruka would huff and get mad over trifles. Michiru, silent and saddened, did not hurry to calm down or console her raging lover. Only when the latter – accidentally or on purpose – ignored the violinist's friendly offer to have a ride to the mountains to unbend, Michiru sighed and left for the studio to rehearse. Drowned in her thoughts, Haruka did not even notice that she was left at home all alone.

The sandy blonde clenched her fists. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would get through, no matter what. Or, if it did not work, she would cut away her training for a short while and sneak out to the university. With her speed it should not be a problem.

But if even that would not help… Haruka was on the verge of showing up in the princess's apartment, despite the dark-haired royal-blooded hindrance residing there as well. She had to see Usagi. Any uncertainty drove her insane but when it came to that girl, the wind senshi was close to losing her peace of mind all the more.

…

However, it did not take her such grand sacrifice – on Monday, in the very morning the blue-eyed culprit of her heart's disorder was waiting for her at the gates of the stadium.

As the mere acquaintances, the girls walked into the café where the racers and their teams used to hang out during their breaks, and Haruka ordered coffee: with vanilla and whipped cream – for Usagi and dark, twice stronger than usual – for herself. The talk was strained. The wind senshi would cast the morose glances at the golden blonde, and the latter would not even lift up her eyes, pretending her full attention was captured by the flavored drink. On her chest, in time with her excited breathing, the familiar star winked.

Haruka noticed Usagi's hands tremble as the latter was lifting her coffee to her lips, and it softened her a little. She heaved a sigh, leaned back into the armchair and tousled her sandy blonde bangs, thinking that it was time to start the proper conversation, after all. Her lightened teal eyes let a barely noticeable smile in.

Darn it all, it felt incredibly good to finally see this girl!

Haruka put her locked hands on the table and leaned forward a little.

"Is everything alright with you?"

Usagi timidly lifted up her eyes on her recently irritated friend.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-chan."

"Why?" Haruka's fake bewilderment did not come out quite believable; a false note of her resentment laced her voice.

Usagi reached out her hand, wanting to cover the locked hands of Haruka, but caught herself in time, yanked her hand away, and her cheeks grew gently rosy. The wind senshi smiled wryly.

The princess glanced around helplessly and looked at the elder friend with her suspiciously moist eyes.

"Can we talk in the car?"

"What's so bad about here?"

"Well, nothing, just…"

Haruka took pity upon the poor thing and got up from her seat. Leaving money on the table, she nodded Usagi to the exit.

"Let's go. I'll give you a lift."

Only when the car began moving, and nobody could see them, the golden blonde reached out her hand timidly, and her thin fingers touched Haruka's thigh. The wind senshi would never admit it but that simple touch warmed her heart immediately.

"Please, Haruka-chan, don't be mad at me. I know that…"

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" The sandy blonde cut her short demandingly, even though god knows she tried to make her voice sound friendlier. "I've been calling you every day."

"Yes, I… saw that", Usagi faltered. "It's just that…"

"Then why didn't you pick up?"

"I am sorry", came the quiet guilty answer, "I wasn't alone. I couldn't speak with you as freely as I would like to. And there was no opportunity to call you in the daytime; besides I thought that…"

"Wait, so you ignored me simply because you were with _him_?" Jealousy and anger washed over Haruka with a hot wave; invisible sharp needles pricked her nape. She knew she had no right to be mad at Usagi in this situation but she could not help herself. "All this time, Usagi! And you couldn't even find a minute, for real…?" The racer cut herself off and, after a short pause, continued in a more reserved manner, "I thought things were going well between us, and then you just disappear and don't return my calls. What should I think if my girlfriend refuses to talk to me?"

"Haruka-chan, please…"

"I am not done yet. So, you were with Mamoru and because of that you ignored my calls and my messages?"

"Why are you so angry with me?" Usagi flared up suddenly. "I am sorry, truly sorry that it happened like this, honest. But Mamoru _is_ my boyfriend and I _have_ to spend time with him too and give him my attention, too, don't you think so?"

It was true that Usagi spent these days with Mamoru and enjoyed them to the fullest. Now that she regained her mental equilibrium, the girl felt the taste of life again. But Haruka's words pierced her heart and made her feel guilty again. Maybe that was why she began defending herself so fiercely.

Haruka heaved a sigh, trying to maintain her composure. Her nostrils dilated, her hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that her bones went pale. The sandy blonde shook her head and muttered flatly, "Fine. Do as you please."

The brakes screeched and the car stopped abruptly, leaving a block to go to Usagi's university. The princess usually asked Haruka to not drive her to the very entrance, explaining that she would like to escape the unnecessary tumult that always followed the famous racer's appearance.

The golden blonde sat quietly, her hands linked on her knees and her lips nervously bitten. When Haruka was in such a condition there was no point in talking to her – she would not even listen, that stubborn person. But Usagi could not leave her lover in this state simply like that.

"Can we walk a little?" She offered hesitantly. "I don't want to part with you like this."

Haruka did not say anything but she stopped the engine and got out of the car.

They slowly walked in the direction of the university, and Usagi thought about how to start a conversation.

"Jeez, I am such a fool!" Haruka snorted mockingly out of the blue. "I can't believe it; I've racked my brains over why you didn't want to talk to me, thought you were mad at me for something… But the reason was so trivial – you simply enjoyed your boyfriend's company. Gosh, so stupid!" The girl clutched her short sandy blonde locks with her five, and let out a crooked smile. "How come it never even crossed my mind?"

The blue ponds looked at her, pained.

"Please, Haruka… don't be like that. This is unfair."

"Unfair?" The racer repeated, halting abruptly. "This. Is. Unfair?! Are you serious? Talking about fairness now, _you_? Wow, unbelievable… Huh!" She waved her hand in denial sharply, turned away and strode away from the girl angrily.

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes. Why, oh god why cannot this stubborn woman understand…?

"Haruka!" She shouted in the unnaturally straight back. The racer did not even slacken her pace. A lone tear traced the wet path on the gentle cheek. The princess stomped her foot on the ground and, in desperation, screamed at the top of her lungs, "HARUKA!"

The raced clenched her jaws so tight her teeth gritted. Her insides were boiling and storming, and she felt the urge to scream and break something.

She turned around and quickly, hastily, fiercely walked back to Usagi.

Grabbing the girl by her shoulders, Haruka leaned above her, boring the tearful sky-blue eyes with her dark teals.

"Don't, and I mean it, don't you ever dare ignore me. Don't make me feel forgotten and left out. I will not condone that."

The bright blue eyes closed tight for an instant and then opened, beaming with blazing affection.

"Forgive me, Haruka", the golden blonde whispered, covering the gripping her shoulders strong hands with her palms. And even quieter, again, "Forgive me, my love. I've been longing for you." Closer, closer. Her shining eyes and barely distinguishable whisper, "Forgive me."

The dark-blonde eyebrows stirred, and something shattered, helpless, vulnerable flickered in the teal depth.

Haruka pulled Usagi towards her in a jerk, squeezed the girl's body in her arms violently, not letting the latter to even breathe. She held the princess so tight as if knowing she would lose her, letting go just for a moment.

'_I won't allow it. I won't let go. Won't ever give you up to anyone._'

But then. She came to her senses. Stood straighter. Almost pushed Usagi away from her. Her eyes slid over the girl's bitten lips, tearful eyes and the mockingly sparkling sapphire star on her chest. Timid, fragile, precious – so unbearably beautiful, her princess.

Something broke inside, reminding the wind senshi of something once more.

"I can't…" She said faintly. Wanted to add something but only shook her head and hastily walked away without casting a single glance back.

The wind attacked her, tangled her hair, angry that she did not pay attention to him. Haruka had not even noticed it. She had not said the most important thing.

'_I can't…'_

_'…do without you._'

**_~ * ~ End of flashback ~ * ~_**

**_~ x ~ * o * ~ x ~_**

**_A/N:_**_ Hello everyone! I am so happy to finally get the second part of the "Four Seasons" finished and translated! Somehow it's getting more natural for me to write in my native Russian language as of lately (blame reading fanfictions in Russian for that :)), so it's getting a bit longer for translating takes time (let alone writing itself). Okay, let's not talk about frustrating things. I hope you liked the update! I enjoyed writing it, have to admit that. My heart was craving for more drama (hence, 'My Shades of Sadness' and 'Say' were born but they didn't quell my 'passion' :)), and I just let it be here. If I believe correctly, I wanted to learn how to write angsty things (wow, it was so long ago, when this story had only begun being written…), and I believe this is what I am doing in this story, give or take a few bright, romantic moments :)_

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dear Seiusa-chan as my thanks for reminding me of the need to go on writing and for doing it so delicately and softly it gave me the inspiration to actually do it :) Thank you, my dear! You make my days brighter with your words!_

_Also, I am always grateful to those of you who keep reading this story despite the long periods between updates and the not so optimistic turn of things in the story. Thank you very much! I am so happy to see people still read and like it, no matter what :)_

_So now let me thank personally those who care so much as to leave a review or a comment :-*_

**_petiyaka _**_– How come you understand the story so well? This is something that always leaves me stunned as I read your reviews:) Hello! It's always a sheer delight to hear from you, my dear friend! This is amazing how well you understand everything in the chapters I try to show, and how you guess much more that there's still to come. I truly love it how you describe the way you see the story… so beautifully :) You are right, they have to hide their feelings, and no one will approve of them if they decide to reveal them. Besides, there are still people to care about. To be frank, I've been questioning myself, how come a human's heart can contain such different yet equally ardent feelings for different people… and so far I haven't found the answer to that. It happens to me all the time too, in real life. Ahem, sorry, back to your review :) I also think that the girls should understand somewhere deep inside that their love brings to much pain and troubles… but it is yet too early for, for instance, Haruka to begin question herself. Or not? I think the realization is still ahead. Haruka cannot give up Usagi so easily. Not yet. Not… if ever. I still play with the idea but your words always lead me and help me to see the whole picture better. Thank you so much for that! I think the price for their happiness has gotten very high already. Is it possible to pay such a prince at all, I wonder? And I loved your idea about the bet about the end ;))) My, you are really good at that! *grins* I think the story is clear for you already (your guesses sound so logical, natural and plausible it could really happen!). And… I am not sure if I should congratulate you with meeting such a powerful feeling in your life or should I sympathize with you for it sounds to be hard and heart-wrenching to love that person. Being in love is a wonderful thing of course, and that you will be able to meet your love on Christmas… it's beautiful and romantic, and even though there's still a long time before that… you are lucky to love, and to be loved back (if I understood you correctly). Honestly, I wish you so much happiness! You are a person who's so smart and warm-hearted, so emotional and so deeply feeling… you deserve a miraculous love-story, I swear :) You deserve to be loved so ardently, so passionately and carefully… I hope that you are! Despite the period of waiting, it's worth it. Everything is. And the Christmas is so soon, so close, and it's getting closer with every passing day. May your wish come true! May you be held and loved, and may your longing be sweet and lyrical but never bitter and desperate! I truly wish you much-much happiness, my dear! Take care!_

**_Passerby – _**_Can I say that your lovely review made me grin? 'Stupid Haruka' – this part I enjoyed the most :))) You know, I even re-read a past few chapters to see if Haruka was really that… well, unwise ;)) And… yes, she was! That was a discovery for me. It's always kind of amusing to see how the characters evolve… against the plan you had for them in the beginning. Indeed, I deeply sympathize with Michiru now. She is so strong and wise… and putting up too much at times. Maybe I should make her have a gun, and the story will end way faster :)) But she loves Haruka and Usagi so much, poor girl. I think she will find a way to solve the problem (if it doesn't get solved itself even faster). Thank you for reading and commenting! I liked your review :) Have a nice day._

**_batcat4eternity – _**_You are so perceptive…Thank you so much for reading my story so closely and so emotionally! I truly appreciate it. And your words, your reviews always make me feel… kind of special, you know :) Thank you! You are right, Haruka isn't dumb and she knows Michiru very well, so of course she can't pretend she doesn't know how much her behavior hurts her partner. It's just that she probably doesn't think much about how to fix it (but I will make her, hahaha ;)). But for now, indeed, poor Michiru, she gets so much suffering and pain because Haruka is just being in love and selfish. Like a kid, honestly! And as you may see, it's not all so good between Haruka and Usagi, so she gets her share of troubles as well. Seems like only Usagi is still happy all-around *grins* Just kidding. Thank you for your kind words about my writing! I cannot say how happy you made me feel with them! Take care :)_

**_Frida Vaccari – _**_Wow! Thank you sooo much for this great detailed and emotional review! You really made my day with it! :))) And to think that you were so impressed that you decided to write a review right in the middle of reading… it speaks so much to me! I am happy you liked the chapter so much :) I guess that chapter was the longest so far, wasn't it? But I just could not decide where to divide it… each moment seemed to be lovely and important. And when I got your review, I realized that my feelings, how I enjoy Haruka and Usagi's bickering and their sweet moments together, after all got trough to those who read about them… and it was so sweet and so overwhelming I could not stop smiling! *grins* I am happy that I managed to write the scenes so that you felt like living them too, along with the girls. I truly wanted it to be this way. And of course they still hold back and don't say everything they feel for each other. Especially Haruka. I think she's more used to show her love through actions than through words :)) Hopefully I was able to picture it like that. Hmm… I wonder, maybe they would really find the courage and express their true feelings, even if just once. *musing* Indeed, I should think about it. Thank you for the notion! Mamoru… well, yes, he isn't loved by readers but well, the man is trying his best to win back Usagi's heart. I don't know why but sometimes I feel my heart ache for his longing for his beloved girl. After all, he isn't stupid, and he knows the life better due to his age and position. And your growing affection and sympathy for Michiru is so sweet! Thank you for growing to like her that much as to care about her feelings as well ;)) Yes, I understand that it's quite offensive that Usagi kind of left Michiru out of the circle while trying to share her heart… but what can I say, she's so madly in love with Haruka she can't think straight. And Michiru… can't compare to Haruka in her heart. But yes, I feel like Michiru is suffering way to much now, and I think I know what I will do for her… quite soon :)) You read so emotionally… taking Michiru's pain so close to your heart. It's amazing. Thank you for all your emotions and compassion for her! Oh and of course Haruka and Michiru spend much more time together than Haruka spends with Usagi (especially lately, as you may see in this chapter), but the 'quality' of the time… yeah, not the best. Seeing Usagi get jealous of Haruka… this idea made me smile but only because in my mind Usagi IS very jealous… she knows too well how much Michiru means for Haruka, and how close they are for real (even if Haruka herself doesn't pay attention to it at the moment), so of course she can't let this thought go so simply. So rest in peace, Usagi has her own share of doubts and uncertainties ;)) And once more, thank you for such a lovely, lengthy review, I rejoiced over it to the fullest! I hope you liked the next chapter after that one you reviewed, and this one as well. Thank you for reading the story so closely :))) Take care!_

**_seiusa-chan _**_– Dear Seiusa-chan! Thank you, for everything you do :) For remembering me, for appreciating this story so much, for inspiring me to keep writing it! For that, I could not thank you enough. And I hope that you will like this chapter, even if you 'swallow it in one go' ;)) I am still an avid fan of Haruka and Usagi pairing so I can understand your feelings very well! And Michiru… yes, I also feel kind of bad for making her go through so much pain and suffering. But I also believe in her so much! She is very strong, and she loves Haruka so much – that's her best weapon, so to say. However, of course, I plan to give her happiness as well. In time :) So don't be sad for her ;)) They all will be fine. Someday. Somehow :) And I am so glad you pointed it out – that when you're in love, you're being selfish. This is so true! At least, for me :) Hence, for the characters I write about. And yes, I also believe they need to talk. I have an interesting thought about it but we'll see where the story will lead us. Poor Mamoru, you don't seem to have any compassion for him, even though he suffers now just as much :-D Take care, my dear, and stay well! And thank you once more, for everything ;)) _

**_agirl002 – _**_Thank you very much for your kind words! I am happy you liked it! :) Best wishes._

**_debora diskey – _**_Wooow, so nice of you to still read it! I am glad you find it sooo good ;)) Have a nice day._

**_Pew Pew _**_– Yes, sorry for that :) I find it bad as well, to be frank. When I had only begun writing it I thought I would get it done in a year, at most. But it just grew and grew lengthy because I seem to enjoy writing it too much. But for now, I have to admit, the biggest part of it is already in the past, so it should be easier – for me to write, and for readers to wait. Thank you for your kind words. I am flattered you like reading my story! Best regards._

**_The JamesS – _**_Wow, your reviews made me smile. For the second time if I am correct ;)) Seeing 7 reviews from the same person in one go… it was something! :) Nice effect. What can I say, you're ready really fast. I hope you enjoyed reading the rest of the written so far chapters. Best wishes._

**_Andysteve1311 – _**_Why thank you very much! It is very nice of you to say so :) I am so glad the chapter had such an effect on you! I was going for making it intense, that's right. So happy you thought it was! Hopefully you'll like the second part of the "Four Seasons" as well :) Take care!_

_That's all for now. Stay well, everyone, and I will see you next time :)_

_Yours,_

_Nury_


End file.
